Shades of Smash
by pgasniper
Summary: Mewtwo is kidnapped and the Smashers set off to find him and defeat the mysterious Dark Lord. But are they truly ready to lay down their lives and fight in a battle that some of them may never return from? A multi-crossover.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: Beginning of darkness

**Welcome to my newest story that I hope you will enjoy. This is a multi crossover and as a token for these kinds of stories, they are ungodly long. However I don't know how many chapters it will span. Most likely over 100… I have several goals for this story. For one I hope for it to be my biggest and greatest story yet. Another is to try and make it unique so that it doesn't look like the other multi crossovers in this section. Like all of my stories this is supposed to be a standalone story but falls into a bigger continuity. With out further ado onto the unexciting disclaimers:**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own any Nintendo, Sega, Konami or any other videogame/anime/whatever characters, (as much as I would like to...) The characters that I do own are Rai, Tei, Sui, The Melee Master and Kai. And a few others that will be introduced in this story... but that would be spoilers...**

**Disclaimer 2: 'The Government' in my series of stories is a fictional organization that only uses the name to simplify the process. I am not anti Government blah blah blah...**

**All of the Brawlers will join in this story. **

**Other things that you should probably know: I was heavily influenced by Game2002. His Holy Weapons were what made me decide to make the Weapons of Heart. And there are probably a lot of other things that he also influenced.**

**Finally. I guess it should be a warning: The Smashers are out of character. Let's begin!**

**

* * *

**

A lone figure sat on a throne. Most of his body was obscured in shadow. But what wasn't covered by the shadows was covered by armour. The room that he sat in was cold and empty with the exception of one person. In front of him was someone who was bowing, to show respect, waiting for instruction. He too was concealed by both the shadows, and a cloak.

"Do not fail me." The figure in armour said. The room seemed to tremble with his voice.

"I won't, Dark Lord."

"We will only have one chance to do this. Mess it up, and you will meet an unpleasant end."

"I understand, Dark Lord."

"Now go!" At those words, the person who was concealed in the cloak disappeared. At those words, much like a row of dominos where one falling sent the next one down to the ground and pushing the next domino indefinitely, everything was set into motion.

_**Shades of Smash**_

_**Part 1: The Mysterious Dark Lord**_

Chapter 1: Beginning of darkness

_**The story so far:**_

Three years ago Link was enjoying a rare moment of peace. However, it was interrupted by the mysterious Master. Link tried to defeat him; but was swiftly overpowered and defeated. So he set out on a quest to different worlds to find other warriors to help him. He came across eleven others. Mario, Luigi, Fox, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Samus, Ness, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Captain Falcon. Together they fought back and defeated the mysterious Master.

At that point the Master was split into two, the sinister Master, and The Melee Master, a valuable ally for the Smashers.

Then three years later The Master returned. The Twelve once again fought against the mysterious Master; with the help of fourteen others they were able to seal away The Master and Giga Bowser. Master Hand, who had been freed from The Master's clutches decided to gather together the Smashers incase Giga Bowser broke free, or some other evil would strike. They all went to the Smash Planet to live there, and train incase such an event would occur.

As a front, they were set up to look like an entertainment group. Almost two months ago, Marth won a tournament; the prize was a two-week vacation to wherever he wanted to go. He decided to visit his home planet.

Upon his return Marth was shocked to find that the Smashers were being controlled by a strange being, known as Kai. Kai challenged Marth to rescue all of the Smashers in 24 hours. If he didn't, the ones still under Kai's control would die. Acting quickly Marth rescued his fellow Smashers, except for one: Mewtwo. Mewtwo knew full well that Marth would be unable to save him with the remaining time limit.

Mewtwo bargained with a mysterious person, in exchange for saving him from dieing, Mewtwo would serve him the rest of his natural life, or until he was dismissed. For a brief moment Mewtwo enjoyed the freedom.

Marth then fought and defeated Kai. When he was about to finish off the battle, The Melee Master stopped him and said that he could heal Kai, and make him powerless. Marth spared Kai's life. The celebration however was short lived as Mewtwo soon fell into a coma. The mysterious person said he would later come back for Mewtwo.

_**And now:**_

One month later, when the mysterious person comes to reclaim Mewtwo, is when this story begins:

The Smash Mansion sat under a peaceful blanket of twilight, on top of a hill, each of the 28 inhabitants were oblivious as to what was about to happen. The vast majority was sleeping after a long day of work, which consisted of vigorous training. Each of them was ready for what would happen in a week, or at least what was supposed to happen in a week: a tournament. Where they would fight once again to see who amongst themselves was the strongest, who would be capable of rising above and beyond all others. Each of them were readily anticipating the event, perhaps the one who was waiting for this event the most was Marth, who would finally be able to enter the battlefield again. But seldom what you plan to happen is what actually happens.

But for now they were resting. Peacefully, calmly, blissfully, each of them unaware of what would happen next.

The Smashers were relaxing quite nicely in the mansion after the previous few weeks. The two managers of the mansion, two giant hands, named Master and Crazy Hand were discussing the previous events. "As you know, after that virus fiasco a month ago the Smashers do deserve a break," Master Hand sighed. "And The Melee Master will come back from his training within the next week."

"Thank you, mister exposition." Crazy Hand moaned in severe displeasure as they had been through this countless times before hand. "But there is something that is troubling me. Mewtwo's condition."

"Yes," Master Hand grabbed a few pieces of paper on the desk that he was floating behind. "This condition isn't natural. Dr. Mario has all ready said all that he knows about it, and is signed to secrecy amongst us. The only thing he was able to figure out is: that there is a large amount of negative energy in Mewtwo that is slowly eating away at him from the inside. Unless that energy is expelled Mewtwo will die."

They were grieving; everything that they had tried had failed. Mewtwo's body was getting weaker through all of the treatments; if they were going to treat him they would only have one more chance. "I say he has about two weeks at the most." They recalled Dr. Mario's words from a few hours earlier. "Unless we can actually find a way to get rid of all of this negative energy. But it seems attached to him in nearly every single way. To put it bluntly whatever this stuff is, it has become a part of his life force and won't be leaving anytime soon. I've done everything that I can do, and I've called in a few doctors who I believe may be able to help. But don't get your hopes up."

"The doctors that Dr. Mario recommended should be here within a few days." Master Hand sighed.

"I doubt that they will be able to do anything that he hasn't." Crazy Hand admitted. "Dr. Mario suffers from an inferiority complex and he doesn't realize that he is a great person. He has done everything in his power to just try and understand the condition. And what troubles me even more is not even the N-Sword could heal him. Dr. Mario the founder of the EON project... well perhaps all of them together might be able to do something."

"Yes, we can only hope. Its such a shame that it has come down to this, even Mewtwo is no longer able to communicate with us telepathically. Day by day he keeps on becoming weaker and weaker."

"Is that why you have been here all the time?" Crazy Hand wondered. Rarely had Master Hand been seen outside of his office now.

Master Hand floated over to a tube that Mewtwo was contained in. "Part of it, but I can't help and think that if we did come back sooner, or didn't leave would things have been different?"

"What happened has happened." Crazy Hand comforted his brother. "Don't think that you can change it by looking back. All we can do is look forwards. Mewtwo must fight it by himself and decide if he wants to survive."

"Mewtwo, you must recover!"

"If you don't, who knows what the Smashers will do to us, or think about us. Its frightening." Crazy Hand added on.

"Exactly!" A new voice laughed. This voice threw off both Master and Crazy Hand they turned towards the voice to see someone appear out of thin air. He was cloaked in a dark cloak and an evil aura surrounded him. "Of course it doesn't have to be like this! I can easily reopen his heart, but it was his decision to have it closed in the first place in order to destroy the virus. And lets not forget what the payoff would be. He has all ready dedicated his whole life to serve me! But at least he would be alive."

"You did this? What are you doing here?" Master Hand shouted outraged.

A devilish smile crossed the intruder's face. "I was wondering if I could toy with the Smashers, and of course I came for Mewtwo! But mainly the latter, just because The Dark Lord has told me to not kill anyone on this pointless excursion." he raised his hand and several dark creatures with beady yellow eyes materialized out of the ground. He grabbed the hood of his cloak and pulled it back off.

"You!?" Crazy Hand shouted surprised. "The Keyblade wielder! Sora?"

"In the flesh." Sora laughed. "I'm glad that you have heard of me. It cuts the introductions short." Master and Crazy Hand rushed to punch him, however he held out two Keyblades and blocked them. He then forced them back. Master Hand began to rapidly shoot bullets made out of energy from his fingertips, however Sora began swing the Keyblades, knocking the bullets away. "Now, now, don't be reckless, what if one of these bullets hit Mewtwo's life support?" Sora laughed.

Sora ran forwards slashing the two hands. This one attack was enough to knock them down to the ground. "Why do you have the power over the heartless?" Master Hand asked. "Don't they seek out to destroy the Keyblade, a tool of light?"

"Why?" Sora laughed. "I just had a change of heart! I only live for myself to gather all the power I can obtain! The Dark Lord will give me all the power I want and he has given me dominion over the Nobodies, and the Heartless! The Dark Lord has shown his true power and wants his reach to cover the entire universe! As for your second question, they don't fear what I won't use against them."

"You say you live selfishly for yourself in order to obtain power yet you contradict yourself by saying that you will serve the Dark Lord!" Crazy Hand pointed out.

"I shall work for whoever if it gets me what I want!" Sora replied. "When they no longer give me anything of any value I'll end their lives."

"Such threatening power," Master Hand thought, "To sway the good natured boy to the darkness just who is the Dark Lord?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Sora responded slashing Master Hand "Heartless bind them!" About ten heartless jumped onto Master Hand binding him to the floor. The Heartless also did the same to Crazy Hand. The two hands struggled to break free from their bonds, however it was futile. Sora walked past them and towards Mewtwo, who was floating peacefully in the tube. "You look pathetic. A great and mighty Smasher. I'm here for my end of the bargain. Enjoy your last few seconds of freedom." Sora placed his hand on the tube and instantly the liquid in the tube began to turn black. "Wake up Mewtwo… Your destiny awaits!" Then in a puff of smoke the heartless vanished along with Sora and Mewtwo. No longer bound to the floor Master Hand and Crazy Hand got up. They noticed where Sora had disappeared, there was three items. A green stone, a black sword, and a piece of a robotic arm.

"You know what this means, gather the Smashers!" Master Hand ordered.

"But that requires wakening them!" Crazy Hand pleaded. "You know they aren't very good morning people! And they certainly aren't good middle of the night people."

"We don't really have a choice in the matter," Master Hand replied annoyed. "It's better if they find out now."

Perhaps it was their luck, but suddenly there was a loud crashing sound. What ever caused it also resulted in creating a small earthquake. Crazy Hand began to fly around the room frantically, even though he couldn't feel the earthquake, and could really only see everything shaking. As quickly as it had started it stopped.

"They are probably awake now." Master Hand sighed. "Go get them. I'll quickly investigate what that was."

* * *

Master Hand didn't have to go far in order to find out what it was that caused the loud noise or the small earthquake. In what used to be a flower garden in front of the Smash Mansion was now covered by a giant rock.

Master Hand placed his index finger on it. However a moment later he retracted it. It was burning. "I see it's a meteorite." Master Hand sighed.

Where the flowers were, was a now a crater. "Peach and Zelda are going to be so angry. They were working so hard on this flower garden." Master Hand whimpered, not wanting to face them.

"Brother!" Crazy Hand shouted out from a window. "I gathered all of the Smashers! They are waiting for you! What's that?"

"A meteorite. I guess we are lucky that it missed the Smash Mansion." Master Hand laughed. "Well then we can worry about this meteorite later, for the time being there are more important things to worry about."

* * *

The 25 Smashers were in the meeting room. A large room with chairs facing a giant stage. On the stage was a podium, and behind the podium was a giant screen.

Each of them was complaining about how this meeting better be good because it interrupted something important that they were doing (mainly sleeping). After the loud crash caused by the meteorite, they tried to get back to sleep. But Crazy Hand barged into their rooms and dragged them out.

"Why are we here at this hour?" Ness complained.

"The nerve!" Marth snapped. "They drag us down here, but don't show up."

"I was having such a nice dream." Peach yawned. "I dreamed that we won the flower competition. Why did that crash have to ruin the dream?"

"Stupid hand." Bowser grumbled. "I'll show him to be punctual."

Ganondorf was cracking his knuckles. "He has ten seconds to get here, or I'm leaving!"

Suddenly Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared in the room, over the stage. Everyone glared at them and wanted to chastise them for dragging them out of bed this early in the morning.

"This better be good!" Pichu shouted.

Master Hand just let off some nervous laughter. "Yes, this is important." He replied. He was talking into a microphone at the podium, and the speakers on the wall amplified his voice. Somehow, it worked, despite him talking telepathically.

"Does this have anything to do with that loud crashing that woke us?" Roy asked.

"No." Master Hand replied. "Now please let me-"

"What was that sound anyways?" Zelda asked.

"It was a meteorite that landed right in front of the Smash Mansion, right in the flower garden." Master Hand replied. "Now can we please get on with the reason why I called you all here."

Everyone however was now ignoring Master Hand and staring terrified at Peach and Zelda. The two princesses had stood up. "Where did it land?!" They asked, their voices had become demonic. Even Master Hand was shaking terrified. Crazy Hand was so terrified that he stopped shaking.

"Your flower garden…" Master Hand whimpered. "I'm sorry. But there are more pressing matters to attend to!"

"More important than what we have poured blood, sweat and tears into for the past few months?!" The princesses replied.

"Yes!" Master Hand whimpered.

"We'll be the judges of that!" They replied. They sat down and everyone else resumed to staring at Master Hand.

Master Hand just faced Crazy Hand. "How should we do this?" Master Hand asked. "Subtle or just come out straight?"

"Subtle I think would be best," Crazy hand replied. "MEWTWO WAS KIDNAPPED!"

Everyone stared at Crazy Hand shocked even Master Hand. "I thought you said subtle" Master Hand moaned sensing the oncoming assault of questions.

"Yes, but I changed my mind..." Crazy Hand laughed devilishly.

"When?" Nana asked

"By who?" Pikachu asked.

"This is more important than our flowers being destroyed?" Zelda and Peach said outraged. Everyone gave them a rather cold stare. "Okay, we deem it more important than our flowers being destroyed." They said.

Master Hand let off a sigh of relief. "He was kidnapped just recently and he was kidnapped by Sora!" Everyone just exchanged blank glances trying to figure out who 'Sora' was. "The Keyblade warrior." They all continued to share the same blank confused glances.

"Have we met him?" Pichu asked.

"No..." Master Hand replied realizing that he only had himself to blame. "Sora however left three different items at the scene, whether this was by accident or on purpose, I believe that these three items will help us find Mewtwo." All three things floated up in the air. The first was a green stone pendant on a necklace, the second was part of a machine's arm, and the third was a jet-black sword.

"That arm!" Bowser said rather shocked. "I'm positive that it is a part of a Machine Made, a robotic mass produced member of Smithy's gang!"

"That pendant is emitting powerful psychic energy," Ness stated.

"Then in that case I will divide you up into three different groups. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Bowser. Since you seem to be familiar with this Machine Made piece you will be the leaders of the first group. Link, Marth, Roy, you will be the leaders of the second group since well… you have swords and this is a sword and I'm sure you can figure out where the sword came from…" Everyone stared blankly at Master Hand's reasoning. "Ness, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff, you will be in charge of the last group since Ness you could sense its psychic energy and Pikachu and Jigglypuff will help your group locate an ally of ours in their world who is a psychic master. Perhaps she can shed some light on this item."

"Now for who is going to join each team." Crazy hand sighed.

Out of thin air a hat appeared and Master Hand reached in. He called out each name until all of the Smashers were gone. The groups were:

Group 1: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Kirby, Falco, and Pichu.

Group 2: Link, Marth, Roy, Captain Falcon, DK, Game and Watch, Fox, and the Ice Climbers

Group 3: Ness, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, Young Link, Zelda, Dr. Mario, and Samus

They stared at the results with mixed feelings. Ganondorf let off a menacing laugh while looking at Zelda. Young Link quickly reassured his older counterpart that nothing bad would happen. "We are all allies here," Master Hand reminded them. "Our goal is to figure out where Mewtwo is and find him. Any other goals is figure out who the Dark Lord is."

"Who?" Everyone asked.

Master Hand fell to the ground. "Sora said that he was working for someone that he called The Dark Lord. Just judging by the initial impressions The Dark Lord must be extremely powerful."

Crazy Hand looked at Master Hand. "I think its time for that part of their training." He said to his brother.

"Yes." Master Hand replied. Everyone looked at Master hand, each of them was rather anxious to discover what this next part of their training would be. "Its time for you to create your Weapon's of Heart!" Master Hand announced. I know this is sudden so-"

"Sudden?" Bowser snorted. "We have been waiting for this moment ever since we came here!"

"Right." Master Hand said. "Please forgive me, as I'm awfully new to this whole briefing and teaching thing. But this requires a great amount of thought."

"We all know by now what our weapons will be!" Ganondorf snorted.

"Just please no more swords..." Crazy Hand whined. "We all ready have too many!" He tried to count off all of the swords, however he ran out of fingers with just normal swords, not extending into magical, or the previous Weapon of Heart swords that were from the Original 12.

"Then in that case I want you to think about what you are going to use to make your Weapon's of Heart and write down the ingredients on sheets of paper. Crazy Hand and I will gather the items together." Master Hand explained as Crazy Hand was passing around pieces of paper and pencils. Master Hand faced the 12. "Even you, members of the 12, who all ready have a Weapon of Heart, I believe that you can summon a second, or in your case Mario a third, since the Weapons of Heart that you have been using haven't been bound to you. But rather inherited."

Everyone nodded grabbing a piece of paper and thinking it over very carefully what ingredients that they were going to use for their Weapon's of Heart. For the weeks that they had been at the Smash Mansion, Master Hand and Crazy Hand had been driving home the point that they need to learn all of the basics about Weapon's of Heart and create their own soon. Each of the Smashers knew it, after the previous event they each knew that they could be attacked at any time. This situation proved to be quite true. Even those who wished to rely on their own strength felt compelled to make their own Weapon of Heart.

"Remember the true power of the Weapon of Heart comes from your own power!" Master Hand reminded them. "If you choose a form that you are not familiar with or can't adapt to, your weapon will be inferior."

"And you're telling us to not make more swords?" Roy said.

Crazy Hand just came out of nowhere and punched Roy across the room. "Find something else to make!" he shouted. "Like axes, or lances."

Amongst the Smashers there was one unanimous decision after what Marth had done with his Smash Shard. They would all use their Smash Shard's in their Weapon of Heart. Master Hand had also decided that this was a smart move, however he realized that it had one ultimate flaw! He could only wonder how many of the Smashers had seen it and decided to go along with it anyways, or if they were even aware of this flaw. They all placed their pieces of paper on a table in front of Master Hand. "Thank you." He said to each of them. "I will search for them."

Suddenly an air raid siren went off. "The Smash Planet is under attack!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

The sirens wailed through out the whole town. Even at the Smash Mansion they could hear them. "All ready they attack us," Master hand sighed. "They must have some bold moves ahead. Or are they just testing our strength now…"

"Its alright, since we haven't determined the place of origin for the third item." Link replied looking at the sword.

"I guess your right." Master Hand said. "Now go and protect this planet!"

As the Smashers left the room, Link purposely stayed behind. "You knew what it was a while ago." Master Hand deduced.

"Yes," Link replied. "Its Dark Link's sword. Known as the Chaos Blade or at least a replica of it." Link sighed touching the sword with his left hand. The Triforce of Courage glowed for a brief second and the sword suddenly shattered. "I think this means that Dark Link is among our enemies. Now please excuse me. I have some business that I must attend to."

"You aren't going to fight the threat with the others?"

"No, I am going to Hyrule to check something." Link replied. "Don't worry it will only take 30 minutes."

"They should be able to fight this threat by themselves. But you should be there to help them."

"I won't be here forever to hold their hands." Link sighed. "They need to learn to grow. And you also won't always be by their side." Link began to walk away however stopped. "Something inside me is telling me that this may be the last time we fight with some of these people."

"Why are you making such grim predictions?" Master Hand wondered.

Link didn't reply to the question. "I also think some of the Smashers are questioning you and where you side."

"Link…" Master Hand said. For a brief second it felt like the whole atmosphere had changed and that Master Hand was going to explain everything. "You should get going."

"Your right." Link replied. "I should go." With that Link disappeared.

Crazy Hand floated over to his brother. "How long are we going to have to hide that we are Divine Beings and we technically can't fight without getting punished severely?"

"They all ready know the Divine Being part." Master Hand replied. "We can only guide them. And it pains me that we can't fight with them. However, if it comes that we do have to step in and fight, that will have to be one battle we can't win…"

"B-b-brother?" Crazy Hand stuttered.

"Death will be less painful than that fate…" Master Hand replied.

* * *

Over the past four months people from all over the universe had moved to the Smash Planet creating several cities across it. Those who lived there were often treated to the once a month tournament that the Smashers did. These tournaments had become insanely popular. People from all over the universe came to watch and they even paid a premium just to get good seats. Another one would be starting in a week, one that would have to be infinitely delayed!

The Smashers had rushed out of the Mansion, past the meteorite that had destroyed their garden and towards the city. They came across spot where something had landed. There was a large crater. Each of the Smashers looked into the crater. Slowly out of the crater rose a giant robot with spikes all over its body. "Smashers meet the Death Egg!" A voice laughed coming out of a speaker. "Now die!" Every spike off of the Death Egg's body launched towards the Smashers, they rolled out of the way. However the spikes appeared to be heat seeking and followed each of the Smashers where ever they went.

Bowser turned around and jumped into the air in order to withdraw into his shell. As the spike hit his shell it suddenly exploded and sent Bowser flying into the sky. Mario on the other hand ran towards the Death Egg making sure that the spike was still following him. In his hand he had a fireball and he threw several at the Death Egg. The Spike then ran into it and exploded. All of the spikes fell to the ground and also exploded.

"That was easy!" Everyone laughed. Suddenly from the remains of the Death Egg came several small black creatures with yellow beady eyes.

"What are those?" Pichu asked. They began to climb onto the remains of the Death Egg and piece it back together by going into it.

"Heartless." Ness replied. "Beings that have been born from the darkness in people's hearts."

The Death Egg began to function again along with physically changing. It lost its round appearance and became more muscular along with it growing larger. More spikes began to pop out around its body. Everyone decided to not watch it slowly transform and attack. However nothing that they did left any visible damage. When it was finally done transforming it pointed its arm at the Smashers, which immediately transformed into a laser cannon.

It fired a laser at the Smashers Fox and Falco however jumped in the way and blocked the attack with their reflectors. Their reflectors put up with the attack for a few seconds however they suddenly shattered and were knocked back against some trees.

"What happened?" They both asked.

Samus began to analyze the Death Egg. "It appears to be capable of learning as time goes on. Most likely it changed its frequency of the laser so that it shorted out your reflectors."

"Peachy." Captain Falcon replied, as he cracked his knuckles.

Samus began to scan the Death Egg once again searching for a weak point. She jumped back and fired constantly until her scanners found something. "No that's impossible!" Samus shouted. "There is a rock of Phazon in the robot."

"What is Phazon?" Nearly everyone asked.

"Its dangerous... And I thought that I had destroyed every last bit of Phazon." Samus replied. "It is capable of rapidly mutating anything that it comes in contact with, or is even around."

"This robot is slowly getting more and more dangerous." Fox sighed. Fox summoned his Weapon of Heart, the Demon Launcher, and brought it to level 2. Samus also summoned her Weapon of Heart, the Chaos Beam Cannon. They charged up their attack and fired it at the Death Egg. However an energy shield appeared and blocked the attacks.

"This is going to get annoying." Mario sighed.

"_Going_?" Luigi replied annoyed.

Once again the robot charged up its arm cannon this time Luigi summoned his Weapon of Heart; a shield. Over the past month, the original twelve had been training. Most of them had obtained level 2 with their Weapon of Heart. Luigi quickly transformed his Shield into its level 2 form. It only grew in size a bit. However the front was now much like a mirror. The robot fired its arm cannon and it rocketed towards Luigi, tearing up the ground as it went. However when it hit the shield it began to go into the shield until it eventually began to reflect the energy back towards the robot.

Even when the Death Egg increased the output it was unable to affect the defense Luigi was using. The Death Egg stopped its attack and began to analyze Luigi's Weapon of Heart. After several seconds it launched its fists at Luigi's shield. They hit the shield and instantly shattered, however Luigi went flying back. Somehow the mechanical fists repaired themselves.

"It can learn!" Samus said displeased. She touched a few buttons on her armor and threw her grappling beam at The Death Egg. "Everybody stand back!" She shouted. A few seconds later they saw why; her starship was flying towards them and launching several missiles at the Death Egg. The Death Egg exploded in a miraculous display, however a blue energy, much like thread, bound all of the pieces together. "I can't counter the Phazon effectively like this. Not without the P.E.D."

The Phazon pulled back the pieces of scrap from the Death Egg and reformed it. This time it was much bigger.

"This isn't physically possible!" Falco moaned.

"Why?" Pichu asked.

"Well somehow it now has more materials in it than what it started out with." Falco replied.

"The Phazon did it." Samus quickly snapped. "The Phazon warped the very boundaries of reality." This was the quickest logical conclusion that Samus could come up with. Everyone believed her.

"Smashers!" A hollow voice erupted from the machine. This voice didn't come from the speaker, or any living creature. It came from the machine itself. "You must die! For the Dark Lord!"

A blue aura surrounded the robot. "Its in Hyper Mode!" Samus shouted. "We have to get out of here quickly!" Everyone ducked down behind rubble and the Death Egg began to fire off bullets in every direction, quickly destroying any defense that the Smashers were using, which included mostly large rocks or trees.

"When does Hyper Mode end?" Fox shouted to Samus.

"Well I had a safety that let it run for 30 seconds however they can stay in it for about two minutes before they begin to receive substantial damage. And I should mention that since they don't have a safety switch, they could theoretically stay in Hyper Mode forever! " Samus replied.

"Great." Everyone sighed. Eventually all of their cover was destroyed and they were forced to run away.

"Smasher die!" The machine shouted. Everyone turned around to see Pichu facing the giant Death Egg. It fired several energy shots at Pichu who just rolled out of the way. He continued to fire down at Pichu who used his small stature and speed to avoid the attacks. Everyone noticed that it was actually quite easy. Pichu eventually rushed forwards and smashed his head against the Death Egg knocking it off balance. "You must be among the strongest of the Smasher's to have been able to knock me down." The Death Egg's voice shouted.

"Nope far from it!" Pichu replied modestly. Everyone took notice that the Hyper Mode was finally disappearing.

"Die Smashers!" With that his eyes began to light up and blink everyone stared petrified that the Death Egg would self-destruct.

"Falcon PUNCH!" Captain Falcon shouted punching the robot upwards into the atmosphere where it proceeded to self-destruct.

"How was Captain Falcon able to punch it that height?" Everyone questioned. "And better yet how was Pichu able to knock it down."

"Clearly it was our incredibly manly strength that made it possible." Captain Falcon replied. "Well just maybe my incredibly manly strength…"

"Actually I think it might have to do with the Death egg being made out of aluminum or some other cheap product." Pichu sighed not at all really impressed by his ability to knock it down. "It actually felt light…"

They were ready to call it a day when The Death Egg fell back to the ground of the Smash Planet in one piece. "What?" Bowser shouted. "But it self-destructed! How is it able to do that?"

Samus began to scan it. "The Phazon is constantly rebuilding it so that it is bigger and stronger than the last time. With it constantly not only learning but each time transforming the metal and the structure inside of itself. This could be a real problem if they were mass produced."

"They probably wouldn't come to a very big cost of our enemies." Peach said.

Marth and Roy rushed towards the Death Egg this time cutting it like an X. Samus aimed her cannon at the bunch of Phazon that was floating in the air. She had been all ready charging here annihilator beam and shot it at the Phazon. It began to ripple; it then dropped any machine parts that were still connected to it. When it reformed Marth and Roy ran towards it again. This time as they did their X slash they noticed that they were unable to cut through the metal.

"It must have evolved again." Marth grunted.

"It appears that every time it breaks it evolves." Roy pointed out. "And in order to destroy it we have to intentionally break it in order to get to the weak point and hit it for massive damage only to make it stronger. Who ever constructed this thing was incredibly devious."

"We certainly can't have these things mass produced." Falco said.

Jigglypuff rolled towards the Death Egg, however she was quickly knocked out of the way. Suddenly bullets made out of energy were shot at all of the Smashers. Unable to avoid it they were knocked back. The Death Egg began to launch its spikes towards them. All of them were able to avoid it, but just barely.

"This stupid machine is back on the offensive!" Captain Falcon said running towards it. He jumped into the air and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks. Pikachu, Pichu, and Luigi rushed forwards. Pikachu and Pichu had electricity sparking around them, while Luigi had electricity sparking in his hand. When they collided with the Death Egg the electricity cut through it. Samus once again shot the Phazon ball this time it began to spark rather violently. The Death Egg reformed, and this time it disappeared. The next thing everyone knew was that they were on the ground in severe pain.

"The Death Egg it got faster now... a lot faster..." Zelda gasped in pain. Suddenly the Death Egg appeared in front of them. It raised its arm and then launched its fist at them. Everyone screamed as the fist came closer and closer.

But somebody jumped in the way and blocked the attack. "Heroes always arrive late." Link said blocking the Death Egg's fist with his sword.

"Where were you?" Nearly everyone shouted. Each of them showed different emotions, mainly: rage, and relief.

"Sorry, I was checking something out about the sword." Link said not at all showing any actual signs that he truly was sorry. "I'll clean up after you."

"Final Smasher! You will fall!"

Link looked up at the Death Egg. "I've killed bigger monsters than you." He sighed pushing back the Death Egg's fist. At first everyone wondered how he did that but then they noticed on his hands a pair of Gold Gauntlets.

"The Gold Gauntlets!" Princess Zelda exclaimed. "They magically increase the strength of the wielder by 10 fold!"

"What an insanely stupid, yet conveniently placed explanation." Kirby moaned lying on the ground in severe pain. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Link grabbed the Master Sword with his right hand and grabbed the Biggoron's sword that was on his back with his left. He held out his swords and readied himself to fight. "You realize that you won't be able to block my attacks with your shield." The Death Egg laughed.

"I won't need to block what I can just dodge." Link replied.

"Fool." The Death Egg threw several punches at Link who parried around them effortlessly. The Death Egg then smashed his fist into the ground, Link however sidestepped and then walked in front of the fist that was now implanted in the ground. Suddenly Link ran up the Death Egg's arm. At the top he jumped into the air and using both the Biggoron and The Master Sword he put them side by side and slashed through The Death Egg like it was paper. When he was done, the Death Egg fell apart into two perfect half's. Floating in the air was the Phazon.

Link just raised his bow and drew an arrow. Quickly he fired a light arrow at the Phazon. When the two collided the Phazon began to implode, sucking all of the Death Egg into itself. After several seconds had gone by Link lowered his bow. "And it's done." Link replied. Everyone was staring in disbelief that Link had defeated the Death Egg in no time flat.

"We struggled and are nearly killed then you come along, in less than a minute you completely destroy it." Pikachu shouted in frustrated. "Why?"

"Because you are too soft." Link replied. "You gave it the opportunity to recover and didn't realize its weak point the first time you saw it. I shouldn't have had to interfere!"

Everyone stared at Link. For some reason he looked rather shaken, not by the battle but what he had done beforehand. However no one decided to press him, mainly because everyone knew Link just did his own thing.

They all had mixed feelings about their victory. The most notable was Samus. "If the Phazon is still around so is Dark Samus." She muttered. With that they began to walk along the beaten pathway towards the Smash Mansion. They didn't bother cleaning up the mess that their battle had made, since the Smash Planet would quickly regenerate in the morning. The only traces that their battle had ever happened would have been the pieces of scrap metal scattered across the field.

* * *

Master Hand meanwhile was facing a monitor. "And do you have any information?" He asked.

"No," The voice replied. The figure was only a silhouette, and his voice was digitally scrambled. "I believe that the higher ups in The Government have sent an operative to infiltrate this organization. But they haven't revealed any information to us or put up any applications to assist him."

"I see continue your work. And if any applications come up sign up right away."

"Of course."

"If you ever deem it too dangerous to continue notify me right away and come here, we can give you a safe haven."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I will be caught that easily. I am, after all, an expert in stealth."

To be continued…

* * *

**The Death Egg is the final boss in Sonic the Hedgehog 2… Of course I modified it a bit… Ok a lot... **

**How I chose the groups... I did what Master Hand did. Only replace said hat with pencil case...**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting and Bon Voyage!

Chapter 2: Meeting and Bon Voyage!

In the sky watching the fight was a camera. Suddenly it self-destructed leaving no trace that it was ever there.

* * *

The Dark Lord was said to be a man of immeasurable power. Capable of controlling powerful beasts, and unparallel in strength. Rumors about him had been floating around for months, perhaps even years, but no one paid any attention to them. They were either too apathetic, or too worried about their own world's problems rather than some bigger power bringing together a bunch of evil people. Rumors continued to spread despite the aforementioned apathy. Most of the rumors were just that; rumors. They detailed nothing more than lies about how the Dark Lord fought off five Government battalions with his bare hands, in reality it was actually two Government Battalions and he had a stick.

But despite all of the rumors one was true. He was gathering together several other evil people. Currently, with out the Dark Lord's guidance, they were having a meeting.

Several figures were in a dark room; a screen was displaying the Smashers victory over the large robotic monster. These were the people who sent it. Surprisingly, the room began to fill up with laughter. Most of them were disappointed with the Smashers, the one whom The Dark Lord, the being who they served, feared the most. Perhaps they didn't know what made the Smashers frightening yet. They had yet to experience fighting against the Smashers themselves.

But not all were laughing. "Why are we laughing!?" An annoyed voice shouted. "They just defeated it!"

"Surely you must know that it was pathetically weak." A sinister laugh replied. "We have nothing to worry about from these Smashers. They can't even compare to us."

"You wouldn't be laughing, if it was your minion or creation that they defeated!" The first voice snarled back.

"Dr. Eggman you are among the weakest of us. You just rely on machines instead of your own body. Please learn your spot and shut up." Sora's voice laughed. "We should be grateful that the Dark Lord has blessed us with his presence and brought us together."

"Its a shame only a few of us were able to make it." A slimy effeminate voice laughed. "Not even the Dark Lord is here."

"You acted on your own," A voice in the darkness, said. "He will be severely displeased."

Everyone in the room suddenly froze. They faced the shadows of the room but couldn't see anyone. "Is it one of the 10 supreme generals?"

"No it isn't" The voice laughed.

"Don't worry Dark Link," Vaati said. From the shadows stepped Dark Link, he was covered in a black tunic and had jet-black hair. His crimson eyes shot out through the darkness. His skin was slightly tanned. "I had gotten the okay from the Dark Lord to test the Smashers' strength. He will be pleased with the results"

"Results?" Dark Link laughed. "Just what results did we get?"

"They struggled with that useless tin can." Sora replied.

"The one that everyone told Eggman was just a waste of resources?" He questioned.

"Yes that's the one." Sora answered. "It actually proved useful. We now know the Smashers' limitations."

"I could have told you that a long time ago." Dark Link sneered remembering his battles with them.

"They don't appear to be strong enough to take us on yet." Vaati laughed.

"You're underestimating them." Dark Link growled. "They will grow stronger, faster than you can imagine. If you fight them based upon the strength they've shown today, you will be defeated."

"The only one who seems to be a threat to us is your light counterpart." Sora said. "Once we remove him from the equation what will happen?"

"I don't know." Dark Link replied. "Maybe they will be more determined to fight."

"Wrong! They will lose their will to fight!" Sora replied. "With out their strongest to lead them, they will give up and be easy to destroy. They are hardly a threat."

Dark Link could only gnash his teeth. He wanted to take his sword and attack Sora for being such a naive fool. That would hardly stop the Smashers. There was now something that wouldn't stop them from fighting no matter what. Not until one of the two groups were completely destroyed. "Fine, rush to your deaths like idiots. I don't care what happens to you."

"So why did you come here all of a sudden Dark Link?"

Dark Link actually looked a bit nervous. "I just came from Hyrule's Shadow Temple. The seal that I placed on it was broken. Link knows about me now. So tell me Sora... about your prisoner. Why him?"

For the first time they all looked up. Suspended above them was Mewtwo's body. It was rather limp. Slowly Heartless were going into him. "Dark Link, you're trying to change the subject. No matter, I'll explain. I brought him for the Dark Lord. He said it was time to begin." Sora replied.

"You do realize that he is a Smasher."

"You think I'm that stupid, to not know a Smasher?" Sora glared at Dark Link. "Aren't you technically a Smasher since you are Link's evil side."

A smug smile just left Dark Link's face. The next moment he was right behind Sora, his hands had transformed into claws and were at Sora's neck. One of Sora's subordinates was rather shocked about this and when he tried to react Dark Link just drew his sword. "Don't you dare ever put me in the same pile of filth as Link!"

"You know fighting is forbidden among members!" Vaati reminded Dark Link.

Dark Link sheathed his sword and removed his claws from Sora's neck. "Xenmas stand down." Sora said to the subordinate that had reacted.

"Yes sir…" Xenmas said, not particularly impressed that he was taking orders from Sora.

"Besides, this was all The Dark Lord's plans." Sora replied. "Trapping Mewtwo in a coma, turning him into an obedient servent."

Dark Link looked up at Mewtwo. "You know that they will go to the ends of the universe to try and reclaim him. You may have jeopardized the whole plan by doing this."

"Those idiots should know that I saved his life twice and that they are in debt to me."

"They will only be able to see it as kidnapping." Dark Link replied. He noticed that everyone was either rather silent or nodding their head in agreement. "Remember the Dark Lord's plan revolves around all of us cooperating. If we can't do that then the Smashers will win."

Sora laughed. "Lets put this topic behind us. What were you doing at the Shadow Temple?"

"I met Link there." Dark Link admitted. Everyone looked at him in shock. Dark Link knew that he had to choose his words carefully otherwise he would be dead within a few minutes.

"Did you talk with him directly?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Dark Link replied.

"What did you talk about?"

"Life, death, philosophy, good and evil, that sort of stuff." Everyone was staring at Dark Link not exactly expecting him to just come straight out and say anything like that. Yet he didn't seem to budge. "He asked me about our personal seal, if it had been severed. I naturally told him it had been a few months ago."

"What else did you talk about?"

"The kidnapped Smasher." Dark Link replied. "Apparently you didn't make it as smooth and clean as you planned Sora." Pretty much everyone in the room began to laugh. Once the laughing had stopped Dark Link continued to talk. "Sora unfortunately left a trail, including a piece of a robot from that old factory, a replica of my sword, and a strange gem that emitted psychic energy."

"And he said all these things himself?" Xenmas asked in disbelief.

"No of course not," Dark Link replied. "I had to temporarily reestablish the link between us. We both saw each other's mind for a few seconds. Now then Sora, care to tell me why you had a replica of my sword?"

Everyone was silent. Dark Link however noticed that Sora was in shock. Quickly he began to search his pockets as if for something. "I can't find them!" He said. "Those… Damn it, how did they drop out?"

"So you didn't leave them intentionally." Dark Link chuckled. "That's good. But that still doesn't answer my question. Why do you have a replica of my sword?"

"I asked the Dark Lord to make me one incase my Keyblade decides to leave me." Sora replied. "I would be defenseless with out a weapon."

"And you seemed rather shocked at your losing of the items. I won't ask why you have them, but how do you think that they fell out?"

Sora was trying to think of an explanation. The hands didn't hit him hard enough for him to knock them out of his pockets. His eyes glanced up at Mewtwo. A smile seemed to have crossed the unconscious and limp Mewtwo's face. "It was Mewtwo. I told him to enjoy his last few seconds of freedom and it looks like he did." Sora replied gritting his teeth in anger. "But so what? Those pieces of crap mean absolutely nothing. It won't lead them here."

"Now then, does anybody else have any questions about when my mind merged with Link's?" Dark Link asked.

"Your lucky." Dr. Eggman laughed. "You haven't been to the meetings so other then the initial invitation and your accepting he wouldn't have gotten much information."

"That doesn't matter anyways. I'm sure Link won't tell the other Smashers what he has seen." Dark Link responded. "He is sort of aloof."

"Still, some of us know more than we should." Vaati replied. "The Dark Lord has made it known that someone has been snooping around. He suspects us. All of us."

"Its funny, we are the people that he requires for his plans success, however he doesn't even trust us." Xenmas laughed. "I think he is right not to trust us."

"His whole plan relies heavily on all of us not stabbing each other in the back." Dark Link replied. "I can see it quite clearly, everything will go perfectly smoothly until one of us betrays him, or paranoia and fear of the Smashers will take us over. Then everything will slowly fall apart right to the point where we fight over who will be the one to take over and command us."

"Then we will have to wait for that one opportunity." Vaati laughed. "Who will be the first to defect, and what will be the results."

"Chaos naturally." Dr. Eggman laughed. "The Dark Lord will be paranoid about others leaving, and the ones on the bottom will be paranoid about him killing them. We all share our resources so he gains comfort from our numbers while we can do what we please with our shared resources."

"So far no one has been able to benefit from this partnership except the Dark Lord himself." Vaati replied disgusted.

"Do not doubt the Dark Lord. We are bound to eventually gain what we originally signed up to gain." A new voice laughed.

"Holding onto those fake promises of potential." Xenmas sighed. "Sounds incredibly stupid if you ask me." He faced the origin of the new voice. "Why did you say that Van?"

"And yet everyone does it. They just use such potential to back up their own naive decision."

"Are you suggesting that we joined this too quickly?" Vaati asked.

"Perhaps." Van replied. "It is the nature of the heart to doubt, that which does not satisfy it. We have all received power for following the Dark Lord, have we not? Even if it was just a small amount."

"In any case," Vaati said. "No matter how we look at it his most recent action seems the weirdest. The Dark Lord is truly wise, but I think he is getting cocky for thinking that he has evaded The Government this long, and there is of course something more recent that has caused me to question him."

"Sending King K Rool, and the Jungle Kings to Kongo Bongo, but no one else anywhere else." Dr. Eggman inquired. "Yes this has been worrying me as well. But that was a week ago. They should be back from destroying that place and finding what they were supposed to be looking for."

"Ah well we will soon find out what the Dark Lord is scheming." Vaati said. "In the mean time I guess this means that we have declared war upon the Smashers."

A devilish smile crossed Dark Link's face. "So we decided to declare war against the Smashers. And what made us do this? Surely there are stronger forces in the universe that we have to be aware of!"

"That may be true." A young boy's voice laughed. From the darkness stepped a young boy with long golden hair and he was wearing all white clothing.

"Mithos…" Dark Link said not at all amused as to him being here.

"But they will come, eventually. By then we will be invincible! And capable of taking them over and bringing them to work under us. I think that the Dark Lord just wants to use the Smashers as an example, that's why he has shown so much interest in them…"

Everyone was silent. "I suggest that we break up now!" Dark Link said. "With the amount of people in this room, it is getting a bit stuffed."

"Agreed." Van said. "We will meet again later…"

And with that they left the room.

When the Dark Lord did hear of the results, he was furious. He wished to shout at every subordinate who was there, and couldn't see the forest for the trees. It wasn't the Smashers' numbers that they should have been afraid of: it was their potential. By the time that some would have realized this, it would have been too late.

* * *

The Smashers returned to the Smash Mansion. Each of them was hurting badly, ether physically or mentally. Master Hand decided for the best that they should at least spend one more night at the Smash Mansion. They would then head out first thing in the morning.

Several of the Smashers however were now uneasy. Because of the previous battle, they felt that their opponents would outclass them.

The Smashers began to do what ever they wanted from resting or training. Eventually they all fell asleep. While they were sleeping Master Hand and Crazy Hand were discussing their plans.

Master Hand sighed. "We still don't know where to send the last group."

At that second, if almost on cue, they received a distress signal from Kongo Bongo. On the viewer screen a distressed Diddy Kong appeared. "We need help DK," He shouted. The viewer screen began to record the message so that it could be played back at a moments notice. "The Jungle Kings have returned and are destroying the island." Suddenly the transmission ended and the screen was covered in static.

"Problem solved!" Crazy Hand shouted gleefully. Master Hand just moaned in a bit of pain at his brother's apathy. However this did give them a spot to go to.

* * *

The Smashers had woken up early and began to eat a meal that Princess Peach and Princess Zelda had prepared for them. The table was normally active and filled with life, as the Smashers would talk about their daily events and what they planned to do. However today everyone was silent. The uneasy air surrounded each of them. Each of them could feel the importance of the grave task that rested on their shoulders. They could feel what was coming up, and each of them feared that they might not be eating with their friends at this table ever again. This was the grave atmosphere that surrounded them.

Master Hand floated into the kitchen and saw that they were each almost done with their food. "So this is it." He sighed. "Remember what we have taught you in the past few months and you will be fine. Crazy Hand and I will begin to search for other areas that our foes are likely to attack and try to delve a little deeper into the mystery of who our foes are. I wish you all the best of luck."

After Master Hand spoke those words the atmosphere seemed a bit lighter. DK had been informed first thing in the morning about what had happened to his home. At first he was angry that they didn't wake him up, but after some rational thought he realized that it might have been for the best. The Jungle Kings were strong and if he wasn't in tip top form he would be unable to defeat them. Still he feared what may have happened to his friends, his family. But he knew that they would be able to protect themselves. That everything would be fine. That everyone would survive. They were strong much like himself. No matter what they would have found ways to persevere.

When they were done they made their way to the underground hanger. Waiting for them there were several ships that they could take to their destinations. Each one was equipped well with various weapons. They ranged from Samus' space ship, to a near perfect recreation of the Great Fox. Master Hand spared no expenses... or at least that's what he said since he was completely able to create anything he wished out of thin air. The Smashers doubted his claims and for good reasons.

Each of them got together in their groups. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Kirby, Falco, and Pichu boarded a large ship called the Pleiades. While Link, Marth, Roy, Captain Falcon, DK, Game and Watch, Fox, and the Ice Climbers boarded the Rainbow Cruise. While finally Ness, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, Young Link, Zelda, Dr. Mario, and Samus boarded Samus' space ship, which was surprisingly more spacious than it appeared, but not spacious enough to actually fit all of them comfortably.

"Why do we have to go in the extremely cramped ship?" Ganondorf asked.

"Your mission will be a stealth mission, we haven't received very much news from the Pokemon world for a few months so we fear for the worse... since the news that we have gotten was mostly negative." Master Hand sighed. "You must find Sabrina and hopefully she will be able to tell us some more about this jewel and also find out what is happening."

Master Hand was suddenly quiet. Each of the Smashers could feel that he wanted to say something, yet he was hesitant for a good reason. "There is also one other thing that I can do." He said uneasy. "I can give you the Seal of Smash."

Every one of the original 12's eyes lit up in anger. The rest of the Smashers were also slightly enraged. "But the Seal of Smash is evil!" Zelda said.

"No, it doesn't know good from evil, it is only a tool. It is powerful and you can use it, but you can't let it control you." Master Hand replied. "Smashers know that in the future you must learn to accept help, even from those that you wish not to. We can all sense it, an adventure lies ahead of us, bigger than anything that you have ever encountered before. I understand why you are hesitant about using the Seal of Smash, and I don't blame you. If you ever feel the need to use the Seal of Smash, I have transferred its power onto 25 cards, one for each of you." With that the cards appeared in the Smashers hands. "If you feel like you need to use it just focus your energy into the card. The card will disappear and the Seal will appear on your body. You can then transfer it to various surfaces."

They all put the card in their pocket, or away to someplace convenient. "This is your choice if you want to use it or not." Master Hand sighed. "But beware Smashers. Those who don't know the danger of wielding power will be ruled by it." The ships took off and everyone was uneasy. "Never forget that!"

The two hands just floated there and stared off into they sky. "Do you think that their numbers will be enough?" Crazy Hand wondered.

"At the current time, yes. However I think we do need more."

To be continued…

* * *

**Here is a rundown of which evil villain is from what:**

**Sonic - Dr. Eggman**

**Kingdom Hearts - Xenmas, Sora (Will explain why he is evil later... MUCH later no I don't need time to think up an explanation, I all ready have one... it just needs an actual spot in the story... which will be during the *UBER MAJOR SPOILERS* Ark, not to mention why Xenmas was taking orders from him... ya...)**

**Legend of Zelda - Vaati, Dark Link.**

**Tales of the Abyss- Van**

**Tales of Symphonia - Mithos**

**Clearly this isn't the full list... All though I feel that the list is overpopulated by characters that were all ready used in another Multi Crossover. **


	3. Chapter 3: Army

**Group one consists of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Kirby, Falco, and Pichu. This is up here for both of us... **

**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Army

The Pleiades landed safely on a floating land mass. Scattered across the land was scrap junk parts for robots to be made from, along with old recognizable parts that were smashed and looked like they had been involved in a large battle. The air was cold and impure tainted with pollution coming from a large factory that was in the distance. This land used to be contained within the Sword Ship Exor. However upon Smithy's defeat Exor vanished and this land drifted through space uninhabited.

"This place brings back memories..." said Bowser inhaling the air only to begin coughing a few seconds later. "A lot of bad memories. My castle took months to repair."

"I know I wasn't kidnapped for nearly half a year." Peach said. "That was so nice, for once The Mushroom Kingdom's economy was comparable to other countries."

"It's been too long." Mario replied. "I thought this place was destroyed with Smithy."

"It should have been." Peach replied. The three of them were reminiscing about their battle with Smithy. Who had attacked the Mushroom Kingdom before and destroyed the Star Road. Those days and that grand adventure. When they came here for the endgame, they were determined to defeat Smithy and restore peace to the land. And when the final blow was dealt everything began to collapse. Mario, Bowser, Princess Peach, Mallow, and Geno ran out of there with out looking back. Since then they never thought of coming back here. "We won't get anywhere by standing here. Lets move on."

They began to walk towards the factory however a large body of liquid that blocked their way. "Its oil..." Pichu said after putting his paw in it. "How far does it go around?"

"Lets find out!" Bowser laughed breathing fire down into the oil. Instantly it was ignited and spread quickly across the floating landmass. They looked around and it seemed that nearly every place was set ablaze. "All of the oil here connects, its nothing more than a blazing hell."

"So how can we get to the factory?" Pichu wondered.

"We can wait for it to burn out." Bowser said.

"That will take too long!" Peach reminded him. "We can just walk over there." She pointed towards a rather convenient bridge that was built over the oil.

"That was my second plan," Bowser muttered as they walked towards the bridge. The bridge was metal just like the rest of the floating land mass. Eventually they got to the factory, and in front of them were two large doors. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Falco, and Yoshi pushed open the door as Peach, Pichu, and Kirby watched.

They began to walk into the factory. At nearly every corner they were expecting to be ambushed. Mario was leading the way using a fireball to illuminate the path. Pichu and Luigi were visibly shaking in fear and their teeth were chattering, while Falco had drawn his gun and constantly aimed into the darkness. Kirby and Peach just walked in the middle without a care in the world. Yoshi was at the back looking at the darkness and occasionally smelling the air. Bowser was right beside Yoshi.

Pichu suddenly sneezed. Everyone jumped and after realizing what had happened they glared down at him. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Its just the dust around here."

For the first time they all looked at the ground. It was covered in a thin blanket of dust and this would have been enough to convince everyone that no one had been here for a long time. Only their footprints were on the dust. However with all of them silent they could hear a faint humming coming from deeper in the factory. They all jumped to a logical conclusion of someone else was here, something was running in the factory, and there were probably more than the one entrance they came through.

They progressed through the factory, Pichu sneezed several more times. Each time he was glared at. With each sneeze it was almost as if their hearts all simultaneously stopped, and it would be a few seconds before they were ambushed. Realizing that they wouldn't be attacked they continued onwards until the next sneeze and repeated the process. "So much for trying to sneak in quietly." Bowser moaned.

"That was never really our plan anyways." Mario reminded Bowser.

They continued along the hallways. Each of them getting more and more anxious as they approached the humming. Eventually they reached two large doors metal doors. Bowser pushed them but he was unable to move them.

"They appear to be welded shut." Falco sighed, across his one eye was a scanner that had scanned the door, it was a miniature version of Samus' that Dr. Mario had created. Bowser began to breath fire upon the door and it eventually began to heat up. Bowser stopped breathing on the door and Kirby spat some water at it. With a single touch the door shattered. They walked through the door. Each of them in shock at what they saw.

In front of them was an assembly line for Machine Mades. However it was fully functional. "I thought everything stopped production when Smithy was destroyed!" Mario said shocked.

"Do you think that this was the same place that the Death Egg was made?" Peach asked.

"It's a possibility." Falco replied beginning to scan the place. "But there has to be someone here if this place is operational. It can't be fully run by robots, what if they break down?" he grabbed his gun and quickly changed the settings so that it was set to the equivalent of an Electromagnetic Pulse. Everyone got ready to attack at any time. They walked down the assembly line. Watching as how a machine made was constructed. From the body to the circuits and wires being soldered together.

From his pocket Falco pulled out several remote controlled mines. "We have to blow this place up and put a dent in their plans." Falco said. "I've also packed some C4." Falco motioned to Kirby who spat out several bricks of C4. "This is C4, while it isn't the most powerful explosive in the universe it certainly will put a large dent in this facility. It can be molded like clay however it is very susceptible to heat. So Mario, Bowser you better be careful."

"Why C4?" Peach asked.

"My current plan involves placing the C4 around the facility with these remote controlled mines. Once we have gotten all of the information that we need we will remotely start the countdown that will be 1 hour. Hopefully we will be able to escape. If not this scanner is constantly recording everything and sending it back to Master Hand so that he knows what happened."

Everyone nodded. "So should we split up?" Mario asked.

"To plant the C4 as quickly as possible, yes. However if there are others here splitting up may be a little dangerous." Falco replied. "Since there are 8 of us we can split up into 4 groups of 2 or 2 groups of 4."

"4 groups of 2 should work a lot faster." Mario said. "1 of us will keep watch while the other one will plant the bombs."

"Perfect!" Bowser laughed. "So I get to go with Peach!"

"Not happening." Falco replied. "Kirby is going with Peach."

"What?" Bowser moaned.

"That's right, Kirby and Peach will be going together, Bowser you and Mario will go together, Luigi and Yoshi, and finally Pichu and myself."

"What?" Bowser shouted outraged. "Who died and made you boss?"

"I'm just saying what has to be done. If you go with Peach odds are you won't be able to concentrate on our goal!" Falco snapped. "In any case, one of us in our groups should apply the bombs and C4, while the other keeps a look out. Location for the bombs probably doesn't matter. This whole place is likely filled with oil. Once that is ignited, it will probably destroy a good chunk of this factory."

Everyone nodded and went away. "Why did you choose the groups like this?" Pichu asked.

"The strong must protect the weak, and the weak must protect the strong." Falco replied. "We are only as strong as our weakest member. That and knowing Bowser he wouldn't get the work done if he was around Peach."

* * *

Mario and Bowser were walking along the dusty corridors. All of the walls seemed the same, just dark colors and no way to tell if they were walking around in circles. "Why do I have to be with you?" Bowser asked.

"Its probably just so that you actually get the work done and don't spend your time flirting with Peach."

"Curses." Bowser moaned.

"I'm not too keen on this particular grouping together either." Mario sighed. "Ah well it could be worse."

"How so?" Bowser asked partly intrigued at how this could actually be any worse from his perspective.

Mario grabbed some of the C4 and placed it against a surface and placed a timer in it. "Well, I could be working with someone who wants me dead."

"And how do you know that I won't betray you or kill you right now?" Bowser wondered, as he cracked his knuckles to look intimidating.

"We have been living together for the past few months. I'm sure if you wanted to you would have all ready."

"True," Bowser replied. "Mind you that you know as well as I do that once Giga Bowser is released from his seal and we kill him this truce is off and you're dead!"

"Sure..." Mario couldn't help but laugh. "I know as much as the next guy that once we finally do kill Giga Bowser you will have a brief mercy period and let me go but threaten that 'the next time we meet you're dead.' Besides, whose to say that both of us will still be alive when Giga Bowser is killed."

"I hate you," Bowser muttered.

Mario ignored Bowser and placed the next piece of C4 down. This continued for a while until they got to their last bit of C4. They were in the heart of the factory and they placed it down. "And that's that," Bowser laughed. "Lets meet up with the others now."

Mario however wasn't as calm. "I think we are being followed." He said.

"By who? We would of been able to hear them or feel their presence."

"I don't think they are alive. I think we should of checked if some of these Machine Mades were still active." They were quiet and suddenly they could hear the synchronized footsteps of about 10 Machine Mades approaching them slowly.

"Just like old times fighting Smithy isn't it?" Bowser asked.

Mario didn't respond. Though if he had to guess he thought Bowser was rather happy reminiscing. They both stared at the Machine Mades and charged forwards.

* * *

Luigi and Yoshi were walking down another part of the factory. Both of them seemed rather calm. They stopped and placed the C4 bomb onto a pillar that looked like it supported the whole factory. "This place is as creepy as Mario said it was." Luigi said.

Yoshi quickly nodded in agreement. Luigi had never been here before and was rather perplexed as to why he thought Master Hand thought he had been. They placed the second bit of C4 with out any problems. However when they were walking down a hallway they suddenly heard several footsteps walking towards them. Panicking both Yoshi and Luigi ran deeper into the factory. Everything about the factory now seemed so menacing. Every robot seemed like it could come to life at any second.

Some even began to turn on and reach for the two. Panicking Yoshi threw an egg at one causing it to explode. Eventually Yoshi and Luigi were cornered. "I'm going out fighting!" Yoshi shouted summoning his Weapon of Heart. Luigi held out his hand in front of him. It sparked with electricity.

The two stared at several Machine Mades that marched in front of them. '_I have to be strong!_' Luigi told himself. With that Yoshi began to fire eggs with his Weapon of Heart. Luigi rushed towards the Machine Mades. Every time his thunder hand touched a Machine Made the electricity would rip through it as though it was paper. Due to the overwhelming amount of Machine Mades Luigi had to use his thunder hand with both hands. He rushed towards the machines and defeated half of them. Luigi however soon learned the flaw of his technique; because it was rather powerful it took a rather large amount of energy to sustain. Something Luigi didn't have.

The sparks at his hands eventually died down, and Luigi fell down unconscious from exhaustion. With Luigi out of the way it was only a matter of minutes before they were able to rush at Yoshi, and knock him out.

* * *

Falco and Pichu were walking along. "Thanks for choosing me on your team." Pichu meekly said.

"I knew if we left it up for everyone else, you wouldn't have been chosen." Falco replied. Pichu just began to sulk. "But in any case we have a job to do."

"Destroy this place with C4." Pichu replied happily. Falco considered giving some C4 to Pichu but feared that his electrical discharges would kill them both. He considered placing the C4 however he realized that Pichu would then be in charge of guarding him. If an enemy did show up he would be, quite frankly, screwed.

Falco was constantly looking around, never once dropping his guard. He could have sworn that he had heard someone shout something earlier but he dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him. After they placed the first C4 bomb they began to get the feeling that they were being followed.

"I get the feeling that we are being followed." Pichu whispered.

Falco reached up for the scanner around his eye and began to scan the area. "My scanner hasn't picked up any life."

"I really hate to point out the obvious." Pichu sighed. "But seeing as how we are in a factory for robots, it just might be slightly possible that they were activated and are following us, and since they are robots and not actually alive they would be able to avoid your scanner picking them up."

Falco instantly pushed a few buttons on his scanner. "I switched it to pick up electricity now..." Falco stared into the distance where he saw a large group slowly walking towards them. "Run!" Falco shouted. Both he and Pichu bolted out of there. However it wasn't long until they found themselves surrounded by thousands of Machine Mades.

The two of them rushed towards the machines. It was only a matter of minutes before they were both overpowered and knocked unconscious.

* * *

Kirby and Peach were walking around. Kirby was quite happy as any time he felt the slightest urge of food, Princess Peach could just summon a turnip out of thin air to satisfy his hunger. Peach however was leading Kirby into the deepest part of the factory "Why are we going so deep into the factory?" Kirby asked.

"I want to check something out." Peach replied rather calmly.

Eventually they got to the very heart of the factory where there was a giant hole in the ground. "Its down here." Peach said jumping down and using her umbrella to slowly descend. Kirby followed. They landed in a pit full of broken Machine Mades painted red and welded together. In the middle was a giant body of a machine. Suddenly they smelt a strong overpowering stench.

"What is that foul stench?" Kirby asked.

"It smells like something rotting. Lets get out of here quickly." Peach looked up at Smithy's body and walked up to it. "Smithies body is destroyed." She muttered placing her hand against the metallic surface.

"This guy was Smithy?"

"Yes, Mario, Bowser, and two other warriors by the name of Mallow and Geno along with myself. We fought against Smithy to take back the Mushroom Kingdom. He was a truly cruel monster."

"So this is all that remains?"

"Yes we fried his circuits. All he thought about was war, and destruction. Who ever made him was a sick and twisted monster."

"So why did we come down here?" Kirby asked.

"I was hoping to find out who was making all of these Machine Mades, but Smithy is still destroyed beyond all repair. Lets set up the C4 here." They began to place the C4 around the room. "The least we can do is if there was a small bit of humanity in this monster is we can give him a proper burial." Peach would occasionally look at the old robotic body expecting it to come to life at any moment. But it looked the same as it did all those years ago when they defeated him. Smithy's face was transfixed in horror. Unable to comprehend that he had been beaten. Holes were all around his head from where explosions had occurred.

Against her better judgment Peach inspected the mechanical monster further. She looked through several of the holes in his body. Where she expected circuits, it was only empty and hollow. She placed a C4 inside of the body and walked away. It was then that she noticed that the stench was coming from around Smithy. This confused her, but she just did her best to walk away. Nothing in this place was organic and was capable of creating such a smell. For a moment Peach thought that it was something inside of Smithy that was making such a smell, so she went back and inspected it once again.

Her eyes hadn't adjusted, and she had no light sources. So she just placed her hand in a hole. She then looked through another hole that was close by and a calm blue aura surrounded her hand. The aura barely illuminated the hollow inside of Smithy's husk. Unable to see anything she gave up trying to figure out what was making the putrid smell and walked away.

"I'm done placing all of the C4." Kirby said rushing towards her. "Lets get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps."

"Agreed." Princess Peach said. Just before they were about to depart Peach turned around and gave one look over at Smithy. His melted metal exterior gave off such a twisted expression. His hand stretched out. This was the pose that he died in, reaching out to grab them: Mario, Peach, Bowser, Geno, and Mallow. Back then they were all shocked that he still had the power to move. But a few seconds later he stopped moving and was frozen like that for the rest of time.

Suddenly they heard a loud metal sound. A sound much like metal dropping, and then scraping upon the metal below. Both Kirby and Peach turned in shock to see numerous Machine Mades falling.

"Smithy's body found." A Machine Made muttered. "Retrieve for Dark Lord!" For a brief moment all of the Machine Mades seemed more interested in the body of Smithy than Peach or Kirby.

"What's going on?" Kirby asked.

"My guess would be an override in their programming has occurred that the people who are now using this factory didn't know about. It was probably a safety that would click just incase Smithy broke down."

"But then why did they talk about the Dark Lord?" Kirby asked. Peach realized that Kirby was right and they had said something about this mysterious Dark Lord. "Were they looking for the body for a reason and that's why they were building so many Machine Mades."

"I doubt just for that reason. There would be too many for just finding Smithy's body. At one point of time they might have wanted to use them as an army."

Several Machine Mades focused their attention towards Peach and Kirby. The duo braced themselves for battle.

But just like the other groups, due to the sheer numbers on the Machine Mades side, they were overpowered and knocked unconscious.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: The Prisoner

Chapter 4: The Prisoner

They didn't know how long it had been. How long they were unconscious and were in the cold, damp, cells. All they knew is that they wanted out of there. "Great..." Mario moaned. "We have to break out of this place now!"

"And how are we going to do that?" Bowser asked. Each of them was being held in separate cells. Guarding the whole area was a single Machine Made. They all knew that they could probably take it on and defeat it when they eventually escaped. However at the current moment they were more worried about food.

"Will they serve us food?" Pichu moaned.

"This place is operated by robots, what do you think?" Bowser moaned.

"Well there might be someone here to operate them..." Peach pointed out.

Everyone was also pondering if they were going to get food, as it had been a while since they had eaten at the Smash mansion. "It's probably been about 12 hours." Bowser replied. "Do you think the others are done their missions?"

"Not a chance." Kirby replied.

"Honestly guys we should be more worried about ourselves than the others." Peach replied. "We know that they can take care of themselves!"

They all nodded knowing that if worse came to worst that their comrades would be able to hold out against whatever came their way.

"I know this may be a long shot but we need to figure out if there are any other prisoners here." Kirby said. "And how long they have been here."

"Yes, there is someone else here!" a voice replied. Everyone seemed shocked, however for Bowser, Peach, and Mario the voice seemed the most shocking.

"I've heard that voice before!" Bowser shouted.

"So have I!" Mario replied.

"I remember it too." Princess Peach replied. They all rushed to the bars of their cell and frantically tried to look down the hallway. With their curiosity piked everyone else began to look for this mystery voice.

"I see him!" Pichu shouted. "He is wearing a tattered blue cloak and his body is made out of wood!" Bowser, Peach, and Mario all seemed equally shocked about this revelation.

"Geno is that you?" they each asked synchronized.

"Yes" the voice replied.

"Why are you here?" Princess Peach asked.

"I came to investigate the recent increased activity in this area." Geno replied. "But I was captured."

"So someone was operating this place!" Bowser replied.

"Well it was quite obvious..." Mario said. Everyone was nodding their head in agreement. "Now then how do we escape?"

"Leave that part to me!" Bowser laughed breathing fire down upon the bars that he was in. Mario noticed what he was doing and began to throw fireballs at the bars that he was behind. The bars melted and they looked towards everyone else who was trapped. Luigi began to throw his green fireballs at the bars. They noticed that the machine guard hadn't tried to stop any of them from escaping yet. Mario rushed out into the hallway, for the first time the machine guard acknowledged that they were trying to escape. He rushed towards Mario. Unable to defend Mario was hit and knocked towards the wall where the Machine trapped him.

"Return to your cell!" The plain, boring, monotone, robotic, voice said.

"No!" Mario replied. Suddenly the machine's eyes began to flash. Mario looked in horror as he realized what this meant. Suddenly the machine exploded. When the smoke cleared most of the prison wing had been destroyed. However everyone, including Mario, was perfectly fine. "How?" Mario asked confused.

In Luigi's hands was his shield, his Weapon of Heart. "It absorbed the whole explosion." Luigi said.

"But how?" Mario asked. "We all know the limits of our Weapons of heart, and yours couldn't do that."

"This is its level 2 form. My guess is its power is drawn from how badly I want to live." Luigi replied. They all looked at the shield and saw that it had a glossy finish much like that of a mirror, noting that it was indeed in its level two form, since it was rather hard to see due to the lack of light.

"So now we are out. Now what?" Pichu asked.

"We do the thing that we came here to do." Falco replied. He looked at everyone and they nodded their heads. "We have to destroy this place now! We just have to hope that they haven't found and disabled the bombs."

"And if they have?" Geno asked.

"We are shit out of luck!" Falco replied. He was however laughing when he said this. "The bombs have a fail safe, if they were disabled a timer would start and they would explode in an hour. We would be dead right now if that was the case."

"And you brought up that possibility why?" Geno asked confused.

"They might be advanced enough to disable the fail safe." Falco sighed. "It all depends on how smart our opponents are..."

"So far I'd say quite smart seeing as how we were all captured..." Bowser replied.

"But if that failed a few shots from the Pleiades should work. Well we better get moving then!" Falco barked. They all nodded in agreement and began to run back into the facility. Instantly Mario recognized the area.

"There might be a C4 bomb here still!" Mario shouted rushing over to a pillar. Carefully he pulled away a piece of scrap metal and there was a small C4 bomb.

"So they weren't taken!" Pichu shouted happily.

Geno looked at the bomb. "I see you are going to destroy everything."

"All we know is someone is using this area as factory to build a robotic army. We can't let a single spec of this place remain."

"Its strange." Geno laughed. "I think I've grown accustomed to this place."

"Well don't start missing it." Bowser laughed. "We are going to do what we should have done the first time we came here!"

"Didn't Smithy cause the whole place to collapse?"

"No just his work room." Peach said. "Kirby and I were there before we were captured.

Flaco looked at his scanner that was surprisingly still not broken. "All right all of the bombs remain." Falco announced. "And with all of the Machine Mades having built in bombs the combined explosions should level this place..." With that Falco hit a button on his scanner. The nearby bomb began to blink with a red light. "I've armed the bombs to explode in an hour. We should get out of here." everyone nodded walking away. Geno however collapsed.

"Geno what's wrong?" Bowser asked quickly rushing to his side.

"I'm getting weaker." Geno said. "Its this body... I'm degrading slowly. My power, my energy."

"So why don't you just escape from the body?" Bowser asked.

Geno was surprisingly silent. Several Machine Mades jumped out in front of them. Quickly they delivered several blows to knock them back. "We have to be careful." Mario reminded them. "If we do too much damage they could self destruct."

"Ya." Bowser muttered not at all impressed with the Machine Mades. "Don't want them to end us just yet."

They began to run through the factory, however it soon became apparent that one of three things was possible, first they were lost, the second was every room looked the same, the third they were walking around in circles. Sadly in their case it was all three. The Machine Mades had caused all of the exits to collapse in such a clever way that they were unable to determine the way out until they entered the prison wing again.

"You know... We could have just walked out of the giant hole in the prison." Falco pointed out.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" Mario pondered.

"We needed to establish some form of drama by wandering around aimlessly and waiting the hour long count down." Kirby pointed out. Everyone stared blankly at him.

"So we did that why?" Peach asked.

"We had to see if the bombs were still placed." Faclo reminded them.

They heard a sound behind them and they instantly turned around to see a large group of Machine Mades.

"It is futile to run!" A machine made laughed. "You can't escape us!"

"Go!" Geno shouted. "I'll hold them off!"

"But..." Bowser began to protest.

"Don't worry about me go!" Geno shouted.

With that Geno began to fire several attacks at the Machine Mades however noticed that they didn't do much damage. "My power degraded that much eh?" Geno laughed. "I'll go all out to protect you guys! Geno Boost!" with that an aura radiated off of him. "Geno Beam!" Geno shouted firing a beam at several Machine Mades. The beam pierced through them and caused them to self-destruct, however the beam was capable of containing the small explosions. The machines feeling threatened began to rush towards Geno. "Geno Whirl!" He shouted throwing a disk of energy towards them cutting a lot of them in half. "I only have enough energy left for one attack." Geno sighed transforming into a large cannon. "Geno Flash!'

With that a large beam of energy shot out of Geno and it pierced all of the Machine Mades along with the wall. The attack was so strong that it contained even the explosions from the Machine Mades. When the attack was over Geno transformed back into his doll form and collapsed backwards onto the ground.

"And that's that." He said.

* * *

The Smashers had escaped the factory and were now sitting on a hill in front of the Pleiades waiting eagerly for Geno to run out of the factory and join them. Falco was keeping an eye on the time that the timers had left. "One minute." Falco sighed looking away. "I don't think he made it."

"No Geno will make it!" Mario replied. They all waited until Falco announced only 15 seconds were left. Everyone just turned around beginning to cry. The next moment the deafening boom of thousand of explosions went off. When all of the explosions had died down they turned around.

They stared at the destroyed factory. "If nothing else we have sent a blow to our enemies. Though we still don't know anything about them."

"Rest in peace Geno." Mario said. They all took a moment of silence to honor his heroic sacrifice. They were all sure that the blast had incinerated his wooden body.

"We better get back to the Smash Mansion." Bowser said, trying his best to hide his tears, only he was failing miserably.

"Looks like Bowser has a soft spot after all." Peach said noticing a tear falling down his cheek. "Don't hold it back Bowser."

Bowser looked at the princess, tears were flowing down her face. "No I have a reputation to uphold."

Peach looked at Bowser. "But you crying is cute..." She said loud enough that everyone could hear her. Instantly Bowesr began to cry nearly uncontrollably.

"Geno. My friend. I'll miss you!" Bowser whimpered.

"Geno may still be alive," Luigi said. "Mario you said he was a star spirit that possessed the body of a wooden doll, wouldn't he be able to separate?"

"I think that if he was able to, he would have done so to escape the prison." Mario replied. "But I think when he went back into the dolls body a second time he lost the ability to get out, that was his real prison."

"He returned the dolls body despite know that it would of degraded his power, and it looked like it did just that." Bowser sighed. "He was a lot weaker than before."

When they were done paying respects to Geno they returned to the Pleiades and it took off back to the Smash Planet. They all took one final look down at the floating landmass. The smoke was swirling around oddly. As though it was being drawn into something.

As for Peach, Mario, and Bowser, during their trip back they were busy reminiscing about the time they had spent with Geno. Little did they know that Geno had survived the explosion, and they would meet again in the future.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Kongo Bongo

**Link, Marth, Roy, Captain Falcon, DK, Mr. Game and Watch, Fox, and the Ice Climbers are the stars of this Ark. **

**Note: It seems that the island has many names: Kongo Bongo, Congo Bongo, Donkey Kong Isles. I decided to go with Kongo Bongo.  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kongo Bongo

They were all aboard the Rainbow Cruise. It had entered the atmosphere of the planet and they were now slowly approaching Kongo Bongo. To stay occupied Link, Marth, and Roy were practice their sword fighting. Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong were fighting to see who was the strongest between the two. Mr. Game and Watch had disappeared, while Nana and Popo were exploring the ship.

"Don't worry DK, we'll get to your island soon enough!" Captain Falcon laughed while he was dodging a punch.

"I hope you're right." Donkey Kong replied throwing another punch as Captain Falcon dodged this punch DK decided to stop. "We should stop fighting and save our strength for the Jungle Kings."

Captain Falcon nodded in agreement. They looked up at the Ice Climbers who were now on top of the mast.

"You think that they should probably change into something a little more... acceptable, or comforting." Mr. Game and Watch said. "After all this is a tropical jungle right?"

"Yes." Donkey Kong replied.

"Their parkas are going to get hot." Link sighed looking up at them. He glanced at Captain Falcon and considered telling him to change, but he knew that Falcon would refuse, and just protest that his attire was his trademark, and how he could never be seen without it. "Anyways we should at least find out about the Jungle Kings and how to beat them."

"Yes." Donkey Kong said. "I'll tell you all I know about them." Everyone paused and looked at him. "There are 5 Jungle Kings, they are all monkeys. Dread Kong is the weakest among them. Karate Kong is the next one and despite being the second weakest the gap between them is amazing. Then there is Ninja Kong. He is quite strong as well. Then we have their leader Ghastly King, he is incredibly strong and isn't to be taken lightly. Following him is Sumo Kong, he hits quite hard and is protected from some attacks by the fat."

"So why is their leader not the strongest?" Marth asked.

"Its simple," DK replied. "He is really quite strong. And his true power exceeds that of Sumo Kong, once he gets angry."

They spent the next 15 minutes discussing strategy that they could use against the Jungle Kings. "The Jungle Kings only take orders from the strongest." Donkey Kong said. "If we can defeat Ghastly King first they will follow us."

"Of course naturally that isn't going to happen..." Link sighed as he was quite well versed in the sorting algorithm of progression, meaning that they would have to fight the small fry first and the leader would be the last one that they tackle.

"I only hope we don't run into him..." Donkey Kong sighed.

Everyone stared at him puzzled. "Who?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Kaptain K Rool," Donkey Kong replied. "Its really just King K Rool's alias for when he is out on the seas. He might be working with the Jungle Kings so we better be careful."

Everyone nodded and looked towards the island. "A pirate ship is coming towards us!" Popo shouted. "Its big!"

DK grunted. "Its Kaptain K Rool and his ship the Gangplank Galleon!" He shouted. "Arm the cannons! If we don't stop them from progressing towards us they will board us!"

Fox ran up the mast to where the Ice Climbers were and summoned his Weapon of Heart. The Demon Launcher. With the golden gun in his hand he aimed and charged it firing it towards the ship. It hit the ship and created a hole causing water to start pouring in. "The ship will take too long to fill with water." Fox muttered. Several cannons were fired at the Rainbow Cruise, however they missed the small ship. Several cannons fired from the Rainbow Cruise at the Gangplank Galleon these ones managed to pierce the ship and exploded a few moments later.

"I think we should board that ship and take them out from the inside!" Link shouted. "Nana, Popo can you freeze the water to make a pathway to the ship?"

"Not at this distance!" They replied. "Maybe if we get closer we might be able to!"

"Then allow me." Link said grabbing an arrow and drawing his bow. His arrow instantly became enchanted with an ice spell. However it glowed with a large amount of energy, more than enough to freeze a single person. The air around Link had all ready become colder. Link fired the arrow and it hit the water. Suddenly the Rainbow Cruise stopped moving, and it was trapped in ice. The Gangplank Galleon was also trapped in ice.

"Please tell us why you did that?" Everyone pondered.

"Donkey Kong can they swim?" Link asked.

"Not well..." He replied.

"Good." Link replied. "Don't move!" Link on the other hand grabbed another arrow. For several minutes they stayed onboard the ship. Eventually hundreds of Kremlings jumped over the edge of the Gangplank Galleon.

"We're sitting ducks!" Nana and Popo shouted. Marth and Roy braced themselves for the attack.

When they were halfway Link fired another arrow, this one was a fire arrow. Instantly it melted the ice and the Kremlings began to flail around in the water.

"You know... you think for humanoid animals they would be capable of swimming... especially considering their natural habitat." Marth pondered.

"Well Fox and Falco don't really have their respective animal traits. Fox's sense of smell isn't as good as an actual fox while Falco is unable to fly." Roy pointed out.

The ship began to move towards the island once again. "They will probably try to board us when we go through them, stand on guard." Link shouted jumping down the mast and onto the deck.

"How cruel..." Nana muttered.

"They were our enemies, they weren't going to let us get through easily." Popo replied. "If we can avoid fighting, this way might be better."

"I think we should prepare ourselves to kill anyone who stands in our way." Link shouted out. "Our enemies are ready to kill us at all costs so we must be able to do the same!" Everyone nodded. Nana however wasn't too convinced.

"I don't want to kill anyone if it isn't necessary." She said.

"Nana, if someone kills me, will you kill them?" Popo asked. Nana was hesitant to give her answer. "For revenge?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can." She replied meekly.

Captain Falcon was leaning against the mast. "Aren't you going to say something?" he asked Link.

"They are still young." Link replied seriously. "I know that they are capable of killing people, however if they aren't ready I don't want them to face the emotional trauma. Even if these opponents right now aren't human they are still living beings. But they must come to terms, slay their opponents otherwise they will hold us back."

They passed the Gangplank Galleon. Suddenly they heard the revving of an engine. "You have got to be kidding me!" Captain Falcon shouted. "How do they have this technology?" The Gangplank Galleon began to pick up speed and it rushed towards the Rainbow Cruise.

"We have no time to ponder such questions, as they are going to ram us!" Fox shouted. "I can't evade! Brace for impact!"

The ships collided and the Smashers were tossed around. Each of them got up off of the ground and hoped that the damage on the ship would be minimal, however they each doubted it. "Continue steering us to the island!" Link ordered. They looked to see several Kremlings charging onto the Rainbow Cruise. Donkey Kong rushed towards them and by spinning his big arms he knocked them down. The Kremlings all rushed towards Donkey Kong. Marth and Roy jumped in front of the Kremlings and easily knocked them around with the blunt end of their swords. With in a few seconds they were off of the boat and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Except for Captain Falcon who had to bring a nice cold hard slap back to reality.

"The ship is sinking!" He shouted. "We won't be able to get to the island! Prepare to get wet."

Everyone rushed to gather their things and jump overboard if it was necessary. But somehow they were able to reach the island before the ship sunk. It might also have something to do with the ship being fully capable of flying or they had all ready landed on the beach. Slowly they got out of the ship while they were ankle deep in water to access the damage.

They saw a giant hole pierced through the hull of the ship. Slowly water was draining out. "It will have to be fixed before we leave."

"But the ship can fly!" Captain Falcon pointed out. "We can just fly..."

"With the hole in the ship the bubble that protects us from the void of space will cease to function and we will die."

"You just made that up!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"Prove me wrong." Fox laughed. Captain Falcon just remained quiet.

"One of these days I will Falcon Punch you in the face and you will scream out in pain." Captain Falcon muttered.

They all got onto the beach of Kongo Bongo. They also took a few minutes to dry off.

"All right, follow me to my house." Donkey Kong shouted walking into the forest. "I can get Funky Kong to repair the Rainbow cruise."

They began to walk into the jungle with Donkey Kong leading the way. The path for the most part was clear. There were a few branches that the taller Smashers had to duck under. Along the way several trees seemed to have been forcefully ripped out of the ground.

"You know, shouldn't we have someone guard the Rainbow Cruise?" Popo asked.

"I'll do it." Mr. Game and Watch eagerly replied.

"Don't bother." Fox laughed. "The ship may look old fashioned however its defense systems aren't. Along with the Wire Frames that Master Hand put in the ship."

"There were Wire Frames in the ship?" Nana questioned.

"Yes there were. And they will probably begin repairing the ship soon." Fox replied. "They can also defend it if worse comes to worse."

They continued their trek through the jungle. However they soon came to a clearing that was unprotected by the canopy that the trees made. The air had suddenly gotten much colder and white powder began to fall.

"Is it snowing?" Popo asked.

Everyone paused and noticed that it had instantly begun to snow. "Okay isn't this a tropical island?" Fox inquired. He directed his attention to his scanner that was over his eye. "Its natural... The temperature is definitely cold. But... its coming from..." Fox looked up into the air there a giant black bird was flapping its wings. A moment later it disappeared. "Computer scan databases for any matches of data." Fox ordered.

They began to walk through the jungle. They noticed that several trees were pushed out of the way, while even more were ripped out of the ground. "It looks like a harsh battle happened a while ago." Donkey Kong said nervously.

"I'd say at least a week ago at most." Link sighed.

As they continued to walk, they continued to observe the trees. "I feel sorry for the forest." Nana muttered. "It's being destroyed."

They eventually came to a little wooden house, that looked like it was recently been rebuilt badly. Donkey Kong looked in horror.`

"Are you coming back for more Jungle Kings?" A large menacing voice shouted. Nana and Popo jumped behind a rock while everyone else stood still perfectly ready for a fight. "So I'll give you a piece of Cranky Kong!" Slowly out of the shack came an old monkey.

"Yes because your cane looks so threatening." Donkey Kong laughed.

"Young whippersnapper!" Cranky shouted rushing towards Donkey Kong swinging his cane. "Lets see how much you have grown for with these Smashers!" Donkey Kong easily evaded the attack. "So you finally came back." Cranky laughed he looked up at everyone. "I guess you got the distress signal. And these are your Smasher friends! Funny I envisioned more of you with such a strong name as 'The Smashers!'"

"What is he talking about?" Marth asked confused.

"Well the group that you see in front of you is only one third of the Smashers"

"Still seems rather small." Cranky Kong replied. "Besides, I envisioned more big, burly, space marines. And more people like my son who have muscles bigger than their brains."

"We are small but we have the strength of a thousand normal people." Marth said.

"Quite a big claim from such a scrawny whippersnapper." Cranky said. "Maybe Donkey Kong here might have the strength of 1000 normal people. But you I doubt those children are all that strong, or you there wearing the skirt."

"Its a tunic." Link sighed.

"None of you will be able to defeat the Jungle Kings." Cranky replied. "They have become a lot stronger then when Donkey Kong last defeated them."

"Good, then it's a challenge." Link laughed. Everyone else was also smiling in anticipation, ready to fight against the Jungle Kings.

"Now then please make yourself at home in this little shack... The Jungle Kings had unfortunately destroyed our actual house beforehand. And there is only so much an old kong, such as myself, can do with out help." He said inviting them in.

They entered into the small shack. Despite how it actually looked small on the outside it was quite spacious on the inside. They all sat down and looked at a small chimp that was hanging on a hammock. "Diddy!" Donkey Kong shouted excited. Diddy however didn't exactly share the same enthusiasm. His arm was in a sling. "What happened?"

"So you came." Diddy said depressed. "I'm glad that you got my distress signal. I had to do it so quickly so that the Jungle Kings didn't notice but... they caught me. I was barely able to escape."

"We'll defeat them." Donkey Kong shouted. "We will defeat the Jungle Kings and I will get revenge for them hurting my fellow Kongs!"

"Thanks." Diddy Kong laughed trying to look optimistically at the situation.

Minutes began to pass until eventually they inquired where Cranky Kong was. "He is just making some food." Diddy said.

It all was quiet for a while. Nana tried to break the ice. "Does it normally snow here?" She asked.

"Not normally... and snow this time of year is impossible."

"That reminds me... Computer have you found the source yet?" Fox asked.

"Yes." a voice replied. "The bird has been identified as legendary Pokemon Articuno. For an unexplainable reason it was radiating a large amount of negative energy."

Fox sighed. "Very well." He faced the Smashers. "It seems the source of the snow was the Pokemon Articuno. I don't think its that farfetched to believe that Mewtwo was captured for the same reason as to why Articuno was captured."

"Another lead..." Marth said.

Cranky Kong entered the room. "So you're going to go beat up the Jungle Kings." Cranky laughed. "I think I can help you."

"Cranky Kong, please don't strain yourself for us." Nana said.

"I'm not straining myself for you young whippersnappers!" Cranky snapped. "I'm going to fight them and get revenge for what they did to my home, along with all of the other Kongs. Why when I was in my prime I could of beaten the jungle kings with both hands tied behind my back!"

"Calm down old Kong." Donkey Kong sighed forcefully sitting Cranky on a rocking chair. "In any case we have to create a plan of attack. How long has it been since the Jungle Kings came back?"

"You young whippersnappers! In my day we didn't even need to know what happened, we just looked for the smallest reason to set off for action! We didn't need so much back story or any deep plans. We just did what we thought was right!"

Diddy Kong got up off of his hammock and sat down in front of them. "Anyways..." they stared at Diddy Kong. "I'll tell you what happened."

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: **

**"Is it snowing?" Popo asked.**

**While I was writing this chapter it began to snow outside... So for some reason I put it in to the chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: The day it all began

Chapter 6: The day it all began

Diddy Kong stared at the Smashers. "I don't remember how long ago it started but..."

* * *

Diddy was rushing through the jungle. The past few months had been rather quiet, since Donkey Kong had gone to be part of the Smashers. Most of the Kongs had vocally voiced their opinion that after Donkey Kong had left King K Rool would attack and try to take over the island... again. Donkey however reassured them that if something did attack they could call him if the were unable to handle it themselves. For the small minor threats that had occurred were rather easy to solve. For example, a banana shortage, which once they realized that they no longer had DK to feed the bananas were still a bit too much for them.

But the peaceful island had gotten boring. Unknown to them at the time that would no longer be the case. Diddy began to swing through the trees once or twice something caught his eye, but he mostly ignored it. Eventually he got to the beach and landed on the sand. He stared off into the horizon, when slowly approaching them was a ship. Not just any ship though. The Gangplank Galleon. At first he couldn't believe his eyes. But he soon learned that it was real. Panicked he pulled out his peanut popguns and aimed them at the sea.

"Attention residents of DK Isles!" King K Rool's voice shouted over a megaphone. "I am here to destroy your island. I will spare the vast majority of it if Donkey Kong comes and challenges me right now!"

"Donkey Kong isn't on the island anymore!" Diddy shouted at the ship, however since it was so far in the distance, they were unable to hear him.

"It looks like something is on the beach waiting for me!" King K Rool laughed. Diddy suddenly froze up as the ship was drawing in closer. "Oh how disappointing." He sighed. "It wasn't Donkey Kong. He sent his nephew. This is going to be rather difficult now."

Diddy rose up his peanut popguns and fired several shots at King K Rool, however someone just blocked them with their large hands. "Thank you Sumo Kong." K Rool laughed. "I'm awfully allergic to fruits and nuts."

"Leave Kongo Bongo now!" Diddy shouted. King K Rool just looked at Diddy.

"No!" He sneered. "I'm here to defeat Donkey Kong and I won't leave until one of us are defeated."

Diddy Kong began to fire more and more peanuts at King K Rool. However a large round Kong jumped in front of him. And held out his hands in order to block the peanuts from hitting King K Rool. In the next second Diddy realised he was surrounded by four different Kongs.

"We are the Jungle Kings." One with dreadlocks said. "We are here to fight Donkey Kong where is he?"

"He is away and off of the island."

"When will he come back?" An old Kong with a long white beard, in a purple fighting gi asked.

"Perhaps never." The four Kongs were enraged. Diddy Kong tried to flee however they were able to grab him.

"No one can save you now." One grunted. Despite his size he was able to match Diddy's speed. Diddy looked at the final Kong who was roughly 25 times his size.

"You better call Donkey Kong. Until he shows up we will destroy this island!"

* * *

"The next thing I knew I was launched into the air and he knocked me into the forest. I blacked out. When I came to I rushed to Donkey's house only to find it destroyed. They knew where he lived. And by now they probably all ready know that you are back on the island." Diddy finished.

Silence pierced through the room. Each of them knowing that it would only be a brief time before the Jungle Kings would have gotten tiered of waiting and launched an attack at them.

"This is strange, isn't it?" Roy asked.

"What is?" Everyone wondered.

Roy looked at Donkey Kong. "The way the Jungle Kings were talking, it was almost as though they didn't know that you were in the Smashers." Roy pointed out.

"You're right. That is weird." Link muttered. "Do they work for the Dark Lord, or is this just a coincidence."

They all thought about this for a moment. "Regardless of what is happening, if they work for the Dark Lord or not. We will still fight them and get them off of this island." Fox replied. "At least, that is what I think Master Hand would say."

"What do we do?" Roy asked.

"Not much." Donkey Kong replied. "We can only attack them head on and hope for the best."

"So lets get the obvious question out of the way. Where is their base?" Link asked.

"On this very island." Diddy replied. "Deep within the caverns of the island."

Everyone nodded. "It's going to be a harsh trip there." Donkey Kong sighed.

"I think we had best be ready for any ambush." Mr. Game and Watch said. "I think they will attack us again. And despite the Jungle Kings willingness to fight Donkey Kong again there are two things that they will probably do. They will either attack all of us, or let Donkey Kong go ahead."

"Logical way to look at it." Roy replied. "The Jungle Kings probably want DK at his strongest to fight all of them at once."

"We should set off right away then. If we are lucky none of the survivors, from the ship, would have gotten to the base by now to inform them of our arrival. We should be able to sneak in." Marth said calmly.

"We should do this as quickly as possible then. While we still have the element of surprise on our side." Fox added in.

They all stood up, ready to depart and fight. Cranky Kong just began to laugh. "If you're going to rush towards your death foolishly then at least let me join you." Cranky Kong said. "We should stand against the Jungle Kings united as one. That way we will all be victorious or fall together!"

"You do understand how much danger this will put you in, right?" Link asked.

"I've lived a nice long life. I've had children, and they've had children. I can only ask for peace for their children. Even if I live to see them or not. Besides, in my prime I was even stronger than your Donkey Kong."

"I doubt that." Donkey Kong muttered.

Cranky just shot Donkey Kong a glare. "I'll show you. I could defeat this Dark Lord right now if I so desired. Now, lets get moving!"

"You're not so cranky after all." Popo smiled.

"Don't you dare push your luck you whippersnapper!" Cranky replied pointing his cane threateningly at Popo.

"Well then, if you have accepted what may befall you then you can come with us." Donkey replied. And with that they began their march.

"Wait!" Diddy shouted. "I'm joining you as well!" They stared at the wounded Kong. Each of them wanted to express how suicidal that would be based on their own thoughts of how strong the Jungle Kings were. "Don't worry I can still shoot with one arm." Diddy laughed. He held up his peanut popgun and shot a coconut off of a tree.

"That's not what we're concerned about." Nana said. "We need someone to contact the other Smashers just in case we don't come back."

"I'm sure they will come looking for you if you don't show in a week." Diddy replied. "Besides we will win! Uncle DK had all ready beaten the Jungle Kings before, and he can do it again!"

They found his optimism to be inspiring, to say the least. "Fine," Donkey Kong replied. "But no one will be protecting you." He said harshly. Everyone was confused as to why DK was acting like this. "You said you wanted to join the Smashers. Well here is your test! If you can survive this I will talk to Master Hand and we will see what he can do."

Diddy seemed to smile brightly. Everyone else knew that Master Hand would welcome anyone with open fingers and he would be chosen regardless, so this test was rather pointless.

And with that they finally set off.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Attack!

Chapter 7: Attack!

Marth, Roy, Link, Donkey Kong, Mr. Game and Watch, Nana, Popo, Fox, Captain Falcon, Diddy, and Cranky Kong were all walking through the forest slowly. Their hands were on any weapon that they had. Each of them was expecting to be ambushed at any moment. However the ambush never came.

Eventually they came to the entrance of the cave. At once they all entered. The cave was dark like most caves and eventually they came to a divide in the cave. There was 5 paths, however a giant door covered one.

"Greeting Smashers!" A voice shouted over the intercom system. "And welcome back to your little island Donkey Kong."

"King K Rool!" Donkey Kong shouted enraged.

"Now then I'm guessing you want to know why there is a door there."

"I think it's quite obvious..." Captain Falcon sighed. "You are going to tell us to go down the four paths, in order to press a switch at the end of each path which will be guarded by a Jungle King that we have to defeat before we come back here and walk through this door."

"Yes..." King K Rool cried. "Why didn't I get to explain my evil plan."

"No points for originality..." Fox sighed. "Well I guess we have to just separate. Donkey Kong you stay here."

"I'll go with Cranky Kong." Link sighed.

"Marth and I will go together." Roy said.

"Nana, and I will go together." Popo said. No one had expected them to separate.

"I'll join you then." Diddy said.

"That leaves Captain Falcon, and myself." Fox said. Everyone looked at Fox puzzled as to why he would forget about Mr. Game and Watch. "Good luck Donkey Kong, hopefully this little game will come to a close quickly. And just remember to watch your back." Everyone stared at Fox, each of them trying to decode the cryptic message. Eventually they figured out that it meant that Mr. Game and Watch had switched the dimension he was in and no longer visible to them and that he would be watching Donkey Kong's back just incase of an ambush. Everyone just hopped that Donkey Kong would be smart enough to figure it out.

"Don't worry I'll win this game and watch my back!" Donkey Kong replied.

Everyone stared realizing how absolutely stupid that whole code thing was. Even King K Rool was annoyed. "All of the advice in the world won't save you Donkey Kong!" His voice boomed through the intercom. "Now then come and get me!"

With that each of the Smashers disappeared. Donkey Kong just faced the giant doors and began to swing his arms getting ready to punch them down. "Wait you idiot if you break them open you could cause the whole cave to cave in!" King K Rool shouted. However Donkey Kong didn't listen instead he punched the door with such force that his hand went right through it. Surprisingly that was when he discovered that the door was actually made out of cardboard.

"How did you know?" King K Rool asked.

"Its actually quite easy." Donkey Kong laughed. "I questioned why you would put that four button service in play it would be extremely inconvenient for your minions. I concluded that you would have a button that opened the door and you would press it if pressured enough or the door was a fake. Since you didn't press it due to pressure, then I can only guess that you aren't in this cave facing the same danger that we are."

"No, how could you be so smart!" King K Rool shouted outraged. "You couldn't of figured it out by yourself."

"Your right I couldn't" Donkey Kong laughed. "Someone told me!"

"Who? I don't see anyone!"

"That's because I'm paper thin!" Mr. Game and Watch laughed. "And who better to tell apart a paper door than someone like me!"

King K Rool wasn't amused. "You tricked me!"

"True but you tricked all of us first!"

"No NO NO NO!" He shouted outraged. "Only villains are supposed to be able to do the tricking."

"King K Rool." Donkey Kong calmly said ripping the door aside. "Go back to your Dark Lord on your hands and knees begging for forgiveness. I all ready know that you aren't here. You were never here other than your initial arrival. I'm sure the Dark Lord won't take your cowardice kindly."

"It doesn't matter if one of the Jungle Kings kill one of you Smashers everything will be fine! Everything!" King K Rool laughed before the speakers exploded from Mr. Game and Watch throwing pieces of sausage at them.

"Sorry, he was getting annoying." Mr. Game and Watch sighed. "Do you think the others will be coming back any time soon?"

"No," Donkey Kong replied. "They want to fight the Jungle Kings. They can and will lay down their lives for this."

Mr. Game and watch sighed. "So that just leaves us to go face who ever is behind that door."

Donkey Kong looked forwards. His face was full of determination. "I want you to just watch. I'm going to fight him alone."

Mr. Game and Watch froze; he couldn't believe what Donkey Kong was saying. "But... we are supposed to work together!"

"Don't worry I can win. I all ready know who is waiting for me the leader of the Jungle Kings, Ghastly Kong." With that Donkey Kong stepped forwards and began to walk into the dark cave. Mr. Game and Watch followed.

"By the way Donkey Kong… what were you going to do if that door wasn't actually fake and you caused the whole cave to collapse on us?"

"I'm sure we would have gotten out of it." Donkey Kong replied.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Jungle King showdown!

Chapter 8: Jungle King showdown!

Link and Cranky Kong were walking through the dark cave. "Watch your step." Link said to Cranky trying to be courteous.

"I don't need a young Whippersnapper like you telling me to watch my step!" Cranky Kong shouted. As expected a few seconds later he fell onto the ground.

"Do you need help getting up?" Link sighed.

"No of course not!" Cranky snapped. "I'll do it myself." He waved his cane to stop Link from getting any closer and actually helping him.

"_Stubborn old fool, aren't you?_" Link thought.

"Did you say something?" Cranky snapped.

"No," Link quickly replied. He was actually surprised. "_Can he read my mind?_"

Cranky got back up off of the ground and they continued to walk through the dark cave eventually they came to a bright light. When they exited the cave they were standing in front of a large pond of water with several wooden logs sticking out of the water. In the direct centre of all of the logs was a Kong wearing a purple robe and had a long white beard that nearly went to his feet, along with a long white ponytail.

"Its a Jungle King." Cranky Kong said. "His name is Karate Kong."

"Cranky Kong, it has been a while." Karate Kong said.

"Yes." Cranky replied.

"Such a shame." Karate Kong laughed "I was hoping to fight someone a little more youthful. Like your nephew. Ah well I guess you will have to do old friend."

"You know each other?" Link asked.

"Yes, you young whippersnapper, we were at one point best friends... but now." Cranky stared at Karate Kong. "Leave him to me."

"You think you can actually fight him?"

"I've been conserving my energy, waiting for a fight like this for a long time."

Link tried his best to hold back a snide comment.

"Young whippersnapper!" Cranky snapped perhaps sensing the snide comment. "Don't worry about me, when I came here I was ready to lay down my life!"

"Having any second thoughts?" Link asked.

"This has been the youngest I've felt in years!" Cranky replied, he was laughing, and he began to walk forwards.

"_I only hope I'm that perky when I'm your age._" Link sighed sitting down on the ground now bored realising that he wouldn't be getting to fight a Jungle King. "_Then again, this line of work in the Smashers is pretty dangerous, I'm sure I won't last that long._"

"Don't get comfortable Smasher!" Karate Kong shouted. "Once I'm done with this old bat you'll be next!"

Link just shrugged off the threat. "Cranky, if you do decide to croak in battle, at least leave him in good enough shape so that I can break a sweat!"

Cranky Kong jumped up onto one of the wooden logs. He held out his cane in front of him and they charged towards each other. Both of them jumping from log to log. Karate Kong however was much faster than Cranky and had gotten in front of him. Within the next second Cranky Kong had received several punches and kicks knocking him off balance. However from flailing his arms around in an attempt to regain his balance, Cranky Kong miraculously knocked Karate Kong back. When Cranky had regained his balance he stared at Karate Kong threateningly. However Karate Kong wasn't fazed. The two ran at each other this time Cranky was much faster as it looked like Karate Kong was about to land a punch on him Cranky used his cane to boost himself upwards. He then brought down his cane upon Karate Kong, who just blocked it and pushed it to the side along with Cranky Kong.

Cranky stood up on a log. Karate Kong jumped towards Cranky who jumped back to a log behind him. When Karate Kong hit the log it exploded into thousands and thousands of splinters. Cranky Kong quickly began to swing his cane to defend himself from the oncoming splinters and from becoming an old pincushion. Karate Kong landed on another log and kicked another towards Cranky. Cranky was able to dodge the attack however he fell down and onto the ground.

"Guess my back isn't what it used to be." Cranky Kong laughed getting up off of the ground.

"Sitting on your rocking chair and rocking back and forth has made you weak!" Karate Kong replied shattering another log. "Compared to me who has been training nearly non stop for an instant. It was evident who the loser would be."

"I didn't think you would be this strong after this many years."

"The body is only as young as the mind!"

Karate Kong lunged towards Cranky Kong this time Cranky held out his cane in front of him and knocked Karate Kong back. Karate Kong landed on a log and just began to breath deeply. The two faced each other ready for their next attacks. They rushed towards each other, both of them wanting to strike the other one down. They collided in mid air and delivered one final punch. They both landed on the wooden log however Cranky Kong fell down.

"You are defeated." Karate Kong said. Link jumped up onto the logs.

"You better leave this to the youth old Kong." Link said helping Cranky Kong up.

"Yes I guess I should, whippersnapper." Cranky replied.

Link picked up Cranky Kong and placed him on the ground. Link stared at Karate Kong.

"I won't be a push over." Link said.

Karate Kong rushed forwards; Link just blocked the attack and punched Karate Kong in the face sending him flying back and onto land unconscious. "Maybe I was a bit too rough..."

Link jumped over to the other end and pressed the switch.

* * *

Marth and Roy were walking through the cave. When they emerged out of the cave and out into the sunlight, a rather large Kong greeted them. "My name is Ninja Kong!" He shouted at the two warriors. "Prepare to die!"

Ninja Kong rushed towards them and threw a wide punch that both Marth and Roy were able to dodge. Roy was even to counter it sending it back at 1.5 times the original attack force. For the first time Marth and Roy had the opportunity to look around. They were on a barren land that looked like it had seen a thousand battles.

"You're both strong." Ninja Kong laughed. He clapped his hands together and then slammed them on the ground in front of him appeared 100 smaller monkeys each wearing either black, blue, green or red ninja clothing, each of the monkeys wearing black had swords on their backs. "Lets see how you do against the first wave of my Ninjape army!"

"How many waves are there?" Marth asked.

"Five, each one increasing in numbers."

The Nijnapes rushed towards Marth and Roy. Quickly Marth and Roy began to attack them. They then noticed that the blue, green and red Ninjapes were standing back and throwing shuriken at them. Roy deflected several of the shuriken however several black Ninjapes got behind him and grabbed him. Ninja Kong rushed quickly in front of Roy and delivered a painful punch knocking him backwards. Roy skidded across the ground and knocked Marth off balance. It was at this moment that they both noticed that it had started to rain, but strangely just over this area in the mountain.

"Roy are you okay?" Marth asked lying down in the mud. Both of them could feel the Ninjapes slowly getting closer.

"I think he broke a few of my ribs."

"Can you still fight?"

"Yes!" Roy replied.

"Summon wave two through five!" Ninja Kong shouted. "Now you must face off against 1500 elite trained Ninjapes along with me!"

"Weapon of Heart!" Marth shouted summoning his second sword. "This is going to be tough."

"1501 against 2." Roy laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"If these weren't monkeys that we were facing off against I'd almost say this would be suicidal."

"At least we can monkey around a bit…"

Everyone stared at Roy in complete and total disgust at his sense of humour. "Just do us all a favour and no more bad puns…" Marth sighed.

They were surrounded completely. Marth and Roy stood back to back. Instantly they charged towards the Ninjape forces. Both of them clashing and fighting with all of their strength, slowly the Ninjape forces were decreasing. Slowly they were getting closer and closer to victory... Steel clashed with steel and both Marth and Roy were breathing heavily. The rain had caused their clothing to become weighted. Not to mention the exhaustion from fighting. What once seemed like a possible task had become much harder. Somehow they had become cornered and were back to back again.

"Do you see any way of victory, Roy?" Marth asked.

"Not unless someone saves us." Roy replied. Marth clutched his swords tighter knowing that Roy was in worse shape than he was.

"We can't summon any reinforcements..." Marth gasped. "We are at the end of our ropes. There is nearly nothing we can do."

"There is one thing." Roy replied. "In his hand he held the card with the Seal of Smash. "Do you think this can work?"

"I should be asking you that." Marth said grabbing his card out of his pocket. Both cards glowed and then shattered. The seal appeared on both of their biceps, which was visible due to their clothing being torn from the fighting.

"Seal of Smash... Unlock!" They both shouted at the same time. Suddenly they were both engulfed in a bright crimson red light. When the light died down they were both in new clothing, though it was predominately coloured red.

"What happened?" Marth asked.

Roy began to feel his chest; he noticed that his ribs were no longer broken. "I think that it just healed us." Roy replied.

"Why?" Marth pondered. "Doesn't it normally give everyone a boost of power?"

"Perhaps it felt that deep down within our hearts that we wanted to win with our own strength so it just healed us." Roy suggested.

"Then let us win with our own strength!" The remaining Ninjapes charged towards them. Marth and Roy quickly knocked them out. They then faced Ninja Kong.

"You are indeed strong!" Ninja Kong said. "But are you strong enough to beat me?"

"Leave him to me." Roy said. Roy and Ninja Kong rushed towards each other. This time when Ninja Kong punched Roy rolled out of the way and behind Ninja Kong. "I think its over." Roy said.

"I don't." Ninja Kong replied. Roy pierced him only for Ninja Kong to explode into smoke. When the smoke cleared what Roy had actually pierced was a log.

"This is going to be a pain."

"Have you ever met a ninja that wasn't?" Marth asked.

"Well to be truthful I've never met a ninja." Roy laughed.

"Close your eyes," Marth said. "He is still here, you might not be able to see him but you can surely hear him."

Roy closed his eyes. But all he could hear was the rain falling. Suddenly something cut through the rain and was rushing towards him. Roy ducked and slashed with his sword, after slashing he stabbed. He opened his eyes and standing there was Ninja Kong with Roy's sword impaled in him.

Ninja Kong screamed out in pain, Roy withdrew his sword and watched as Ninja Kong over on the ground defeated.

"I've lost…" Ninja Kong said. "My Ninjape army is now yours to command."

"What?" Roy said shocked. "I don't need any monkey minions! Just tell us where the switch is to open the door?"

Ninja Kong just pointed to something being obscured by a bush. Marth and Roy walked over to it and flipped the switch. When they turned back Ninja Kong was gone.

* * *

When Nana, Popo, and Diddy had gotten to the end of the cave they were standing face to face with a giant Kong with dreadlocks. "I am Dread Kong!" He shouted at them. They were at first a bit nervous until they realized that they had the weakest of the Jungle Kings.

Dread Kong threw several punches towards them. Nana and Popo rolled out of the way smashing their hammers into Dread Kong, while Diddy jumped onto his arms and drew his peanut popguns. He aimed them at Dread Kong's face and began to rapidly fire them. Nana and Popo both slammed down their hands onto the ground and covered the ground in a thin blanket of ice. Diddy Kong was able to skate around while Dread Kong just continued to slip up. He looked up at Nana and Popo who were both taunting him.

Dread Kong threw a punch at Nana and Popo who just slid out of the way. Diddy jumped towards Dread Kong and once again began to fire his peanut popguns at point blank. Nana and Popo then jumped into the air and began hammer Dread Kong quite violently. Even the mighty Kong was beginning to waver a bit. When Nana and Popo landed the ice had all ready melted and they both knew that Dread Kong wasn't going to give them the opportunity to cover everything with ice again.

Dread Kong rushed towards them delivering several punches that the Ice Climbers were able to dodge. Nana jumped and smashed her mallet against Dread Kong's face knocking him down to the ground. Dread Kong however got back up and was extremely mad. Diddy began to fire several peanuts at Dread Kong this time however he knocked them out of the way. Popo jumped up to smash him across the face with his hammer however Dread Kong just punched him away.

"We have to win!" Nana shouted slamming her hand on the ground and turning the ground into ice again. This time it even encased Dread Kong. Dread Kong tried to break free however Popo added his power and helped Nana in freezing it. When the attack was done Dread Kong was encased in a sheet of ice about 3 feet thick. He was unable to move.

"Judging by the temperature you will be free in a few minutes." Nana said to Dread Kong. With that they looked for a switch and found one behind several rocks. They pulled it and began to head back.

* * *

Fox and Captain Falcon were staring at a large round Kong. "That must be Sumo Kong." Fox commented.

"How many more pounds than us do you think he weighs?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I don't want to know." Fox replied raising his blaster. "My guess would be enough to crush every bone in our body!"

"Ah well no matter how much he weighs or how fat he is, nothing can stop my Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon laughed. Sumo Kong began to walk forwards. With every step the earth began to shake a bit. "Falcon PUNCH!" Captain Falcon shouted, Sumo Kong however just blocked the attack with his large hand.

"So nothing can stop it?" Fox asked.

"I didn't get enough space to charge it up, that's all."

"Please don't start sounding like Falco..." Fox whined.

Sumo Kong came closer and both Fox and Captain Falcon ran to his other side. Fox quickly began to shoot at him but every bullet he fired just seemed to bounce off. "This can't be happening?" Fox moaned. He grabbed a mine from his belt and placed it on Sumo Kong. It then exploded. It hardly left any singe marks.

"Donkey Kong did say that he was stronger than their leader."

"Now we know why..." Fox said. "He is just probably too stupid to be the leader."

"So how can we defeat him?"

"Well if we can't damage him," For the first time Fox looked around the area and noticed that they were fighting on a large cliff. "We could just knock him off of the cliff."

Fox and Captain Falcon summoned their weapons of hearts and fired them at the ground where Sumo Kong was standing, it broke and Sumo King fell off of the cliff. With that Captain Falcon and Fox looked for the switch and they eventually found it and pulled it.

* * *

Both Donkey Kong and Mr. Game and Watch were walking through the dark cave. The exit seemed nowhere in sight.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9: DK VS Ghastly King!

Chapter 9: Smash Battle 1: DK VS Ghastly King

The dark cave seemed to go on forever, but both Donkey Kong and Mr. Game and Watch continued to walk down it. Mr. Game and Watch was holding up a completely black stick with a strange black fire on it. Somehow it was illuminating their path. Neither of them faltered as they walked. It wasn't long until they saw light at the end of the tunnel. There they began to run towards the light. Eventually they came out onto the mountain in a flower field surrounded by trees. Sitting there on a knocked down tree was a large Kong that easily dwarfed Donkey Kong.

"I've been waiting." The leader of the Jungle Kings, Ghastly Kong shouted.

"As have I." Donkey Kong replied.

"It's been a while." Ghastly King laughed at Donkey Kong.

"Tell me who is the Dark Lord?" Donkey Kong shouted.

Ghastly King just began to laugh. "Really I thought after this long you would have enjoyed catching up with small talk. But since you are so serious, you should know only his closest followers actually know who he is!"

"So that excludes you." Donkey Kong replied.

"Yes," Ghastly Kong replied. "Now then should we begin this battle to see who is the real King of the jungle?"

"Weapon of Heart!" Donkey Kong shouted summoning his Tomahawk. He brought the blunt side of the axe to Ghastly King who just blocked it with his arm.

"Ouch that smarts." Ghastly King laughed mocking Donkey Kong. "We both have gotten stronger. No tricks this time. Just Kong to Kong! The winner will become the new Jungle King and rule over the jungle!"

The two of them rushed towards each other, due to Ghastly King's reach he was able to punch Donkey Kong and knock him away. Donkey Kong rushed towards Ghastly King and punched him. Ghastly King however blocked and punched knocking Donkey Kong back into a tree. This continued for a while until Donkey Kong was barely standing up.

"You're weak." Ghastly King laughed. "Once I dispose of you how will I kill all of your friends? Perhaps I'll snap their weak and feeble necks for a quick and painless death, or maybe I'll make their deaths much more painful! I should smash them against jagged rocks and against trees! Then keep them alive just to torture them to the point where they will hate you! Then I'll end their lives, and once I'm done with that I'll destroy this stupid island!"

"They won't hate me!" Donkey Kong replied. "They will know that I tried my best and even my best was unable to defeat you."

Ghastly King just laughed. "If this is your best they are doomed!" With that Ghastly King punched Donkey Kong into a tree. He staggered from the tree looking back to see his imprint upon the bark of the tree. As Donkey Kong staggered forwards Ghastly King punched him again knocking him back. Mr. Game and Watch rushed up beside him.

"Stand back..." Donkey Kong ordered.

"You idiot!" Mr. Game and Watch replied. "Do you wish to die?"

"I haven't gotten to 100 percent yet..."

"You'll die if you continue!"

"Let the fool die then!" Ghastly King laughed. "He has decided his fate and wishes to die in the battle field!"

Donkey Kong began to get up slowly. "I didn't think it would come to this." He said gasping for air. Out of thin air appeared the card that Master Hand had given them, the one with the Seal of Smash on it. The card glowed and the mark appeared on his bicep. Since that was covered with brown fur the brown fur in that area became red. "Seal of Smash, unlock!"

A red aura appeared around Donkey Kong and the trees in the area were pushed back. Ghastly King and Mr. Game and Watch were sent flying backwards due to the sheer power that Donkey Kong was releasing. Donkey Kong's fur however went white.

"Amazing!" Ghastly King shouted. "But lets see if you can harness that power!"

Ghastly King rushed towards Donkey Kong punching him, however Donkey Kong grabbed his fist and threw him into the mountainside. "This is going to be completely different!" Donkey Kong shouted. Any wounds that he had received had begun to heal.

Donkey Kong rushed towards Ghastly King who got up. Donkey Kong jumped up into the air and began to rapidly punch Ghastly Kong who was staggering backwards. Donkey Kong smashed Ghastly King back into in the ground. Donkey Kong looked down at Ghastly King who jumped backwards to distance himself from Donkey Kong.

Ghastly King jumped up into the air and Donkey Kong followed continuously punching him. Ghastly King tried to block however each attack however failed miserably with each attack nearly breaking his arms. Eventually the barrage did break his arms. Donkey Kong then kicked Ghastly King down to the ground. When Donkey Kong had landed he stared at Ghastly King who was whimpering in pain.

Donkey Kong was gasping for air as his fur went back to brown and the Seal reappeared on his arm. The Seal of Smash had taken a lot out of him. But Ghastly King was finally defeated. DK collapsed onto the ground and looked at the mountainside. "You were stronger than I anticipated." Ghastly King cried out in pain. "Long live the Dark Lord!" he shouted before going unconscious.

Mr. Game and Watch rushed towards Donkey Kong and tried to lift him up, however DK was far too heavy for him. "I have to some how call the others..."

"That won't be necessary." Donkey Kong laughed pointing to the entrance of the cave. Standing there was Diddy, Cranky, Link, Nana, Popo, Marth, Roy, Fox and Captain Falcon. A twig snapped and coming out of the bushes were the Jungle Kings. Assuming the worst everyone ran in front of Donkey Kong to protect him.

"You misunderstood us..." Karate Kong said. "We have seen Ghastly King's defeat and now wish nothing more but to serve the new jungle king!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and they focused their attention to the unconscious Ghastly King. "We better extract information from him." Fox said.

Link walked up to Donkey Kong and picked him up. "He won't talk no matter what. He is too loyal" Link pointed out. Even a grunt has such himself can have a reason not to talk. The Dark Lord probably promised them anything, as long as they showed unending loyalty to him."

"He didn't know anything to begin with." Donkey Kong whimpered. "He said that no one but the closest members actually know who the Dark Lord is."

"The Jungle Kings saw your fight. What will your first command be?"

"For them to protect this island until I call for there help." Donkey Kong replied. "You aren't going to lecture me about using the Seal of Smash?"

"What's the point?" Link replied. "You used it to protect what was dear to you, you used it for a good cause, not for your own personal gain. We all can see that you love this island and you will happily die trying to defend it from its destruction. We need this sort of determination in the Smashers. Now then should we get you healed?"

* * *

Donkey Kong was lying down on a bed, completely bandaged up. Cranky Kong had been by with a potion that was all ready healing Donkey Kong. "I heard about your fight from the Ice Climbers." Donkey Kong said to Diddy. "I'll talk to Master Hand. I'm sure he will let you in!"

"When I get healed I'll go and help you!" Diddy Kong said.

"Please forgive us!" The Jungle Kings apologized for about the six hundredth time. "Please forgive us nephew of the new Jungle King!"

"Of course." Diddy said. "But in the meantime you four will help me train so that I can be of some help to Uncle Donkey Kong."

"In any case I think we should return to the Smash Planet." Link sighed. "Dr. Mario should be able to treat you better." Everyone helped Donkey Kong get up and they carried him to the rainbow cruise. With that they were off to the Smash Planet.

* * *

Meanwhile King K Rool finished watching the fight from his computer. In his one hand was a giant brown orb. "Although destroying DK Isles was a failure we did obtain the item the Dark Lord wanted." King K Rool said to someone standing behind him.

"The Dark Lord will reward you greatly for getting the first orb." A voice said. The next moment both the person standing behind King K Rool and the orb vanished.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10: Saffron City

**Ness, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, Young Link, Zelda, Dr. Mario, and Samus are in this ark... Really I'm only putting this here for my benefit... (As I can't seem to remember who goes with what...) **

**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Saffron City

Samus' ship was normally rather spacious, despite this fact the Smashers were cramped in it. "I can't move!" Ganondorf moaned. That probably was because normally it only sat one person.

"The air it's getting so thin... I'm going to sleep." Jigglypuff moaned.

"NO!" Everyone shouted. Within the next second they were all bouncing around the ship in great pain.

"Activating air filtering system." Samus said. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm in this suit the vast majority of the time and oxygen filtering is automatic."

"Apology accepted." Everyone cried.

Eventually the ship came to a small planet. Samus then began to pilot it in front of the location that Master Hand had given them. As they ship landed they were in front of a giant city. Several buildings reached into the sky.

The Smashers eventually got out and stared took a few minutes to catch their breath. "Next time I'm taking the more spacious ship." Samus sighed. "Are you all ready?"

"About as ready as we all can be." Ganondorf replied.

They entered the city and noticed that no one was on the streets. "This is almost like a ghost town." Ness sighed.

"Please don't say ghost." Pikachu replied. The walked through the empty streets.

Once in a while a small pebble would be flung towards Pikachu and Jigglypuff and a voice would shout. "Get out pokemon!" They continued to walk until they realized that they had absolutely no idea where they were going.

"Why is this town so vacant." Pikachu wondered.

"Things must have changed since the last time we were here…" Jigglypuff replied.

"Three months…" Pikachu muttered. "Just how much could have changed since then."

"I'd say a lot." Samus calmly said as she caught a rock that was thrown at them and proceeded to crush it. "For kids to throw rocks instead of Pokeballs. Something big must of happened. I wonder what."

"Well there is one way to find out…" Pikachu replied. He avoided a rock that was thrown at him and quickly dashed to the origin. A second later screams of fear came from behind the bushes. Immediately after a child came running out from where he was hiding and ran down the street.

Pikachu walked out from the bushes and looked at the Smashers who were staring at him. "Ok so apparently I'm ugly."

"You scared that kid!"

"He scared himself…" Pikachu replied. "'A wild Pikachu suddenly appeared' wouldn't you be a bit jumpy if you weren't expecting it."

"That's not the point…" Zelda sighed. "Its obvious that something happened that has made all of the residents of this town fear Pokemon."

Samus was looking around the area. "I think that child screaming got us a lot more attention than we needed at this point of time."

"Why is that?" Jigglypuff wondered.

"We're completely surrounded." Samus pointed out. "Just by humans…"

"Now that you do mention it," said Ness. "It does feel like we are being watched."

"We've probably been watched the whole time, and not just by children…" Ganondorf snorted.

Young Link was looking around trying his best to either see or feel the presence of the other humans. "What can we do though?" he said as they began to walk slowly towards the center of the city.

"We can hope for the best and ignore them," Samus suggested. "However that's not going to change the fact that they are there."

"And we can't bring harm to them…" said Ganondorf. Everyone was in a little bit of shock that it was Ganondorf who said that.

"Is there a way to avoid them?" Dr. Mario wondered.

Ness placed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes. "No, they really are everywhere. But I have an idea that might work…" he faced Jigglypuff. "Sing." Everyone looked at Ness like he was crazy. That would make everyone fall asleep. Everyone, sadly, included them. "Don't worry." Ness said. "As soon as she starts singing I'll place a barrier around us!"

Jigglypuff began to sing, and a barrier appeared around everyone. It was sound proof so they couldn't hear her song. Samus quickly began to look around and saw that the people surrounding them were dropping like logs. When they were all unconscious Ness telepathically told Jigglypuff to stop. When she had Ness lowered the barrier. They continued to walk forwards.

"Doesn't it feel like somebody is still watching us?" Ness wondered.

"Yeah," Samus replied. "Its almost sort of creepy."

"_I hate you Smashers._"

Ness suddenly stopped walking. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" Samus asked.

"It sounded like a voice, saying that he hates the Smashers." Ness replied.

"None of us heard it." Pikachu replied. "Maybe it was just in the psychic waves, as they are extremely great in Saffron City."

Ness looked up into the sky. "_Who said that?_" He asked.

"_Wouldn't you like to know murders!_" The voice replied.

"It talked again." Ness said.

"This time I definitely picked up some psychic waves. And they are defiantly different than what everything else in the town is letting off." Samus replied. "Talk with this voice Ness!"

Ness closed his eyes and a psychic aura appeared around him. "_Why do you hate us enough to call us murders?_" Ness asked.

"_I exist for only one reason._" The voice said. "_To rise above you and destroy you all for what you have done!_"

"_Show yourself!_" Ness ordered.

The voice just began to laugh. "_I won't. If we meet I will destroy this city along with you._"

Ness seemed rather shocked. "_But you sound as old as me! How can you have that much power?_"

"_We are not the same. Don't put me on such pathetic levels as you!_"

Ness suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder. "I found this person." Samus said.

"_We'll see how strong you are then!_" Ness replied back to the voice. "_We're coming for you!_"

With that they began to run through the city until they eventually got to a large building. "This is the Pokemon Gym for this town!" Pikachu shouted out surprised. "The Leader Sabrina is a master of Psychic type Pokemon."

"Who ever this person was thought he could hide his psychic waves in this building. It might have worked if they weren't so drastically different." Samus sighed. With that they opened up the doors to the gym and walked inside.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11: Surgam

Chapter 11: Surgam

The inside of the gym was like a maze to say the least. Despite Samus' previous thoughts the psychic waves proved to be quite hard to track in the actual building. Ness would occasionally stop walking forwards as a great pain would shoot through his head.

"_What's wrong can't even get this close to me?_" The voice taunted. "_Are you that weak? Hmm... I remember who you are now. Ness of the Smashers._"

"_Shut up!_" Ness replied.

Eventually they came across two giant golden doors. They stared at the doors and slowly opened them. In the room were about 50 people trying to bend spoons with their minds. "The person is in this room." Samus said.

Ness walked into the room and slowly began to walk past every single person. "_Stop Ness!_" The voice laughed. "_If you come any closer to me I'll unlock Giygas' seal! Many innocents will die!_"

"_How do you know about that?_" Ness asked. Slowly his hand was reaching for the Seal of Smash card that he put in his pocket just incase he would need it to keep Giygas at bay.

"_I know a lot about you. Perhaps even more than you know yourself._" Ness suddenly could see the person who had been tormenting him. He stared at a boy who looked about 7 years old in the corner, wearing a white cloak and had white hair. "Good job Ness." He laughed standing up. Slowly he began to walk towards Ness. The air suddenly became heavy and Ness couldn't find himself able to move. "Welcome Smashers!" he said rather softly and kindly. "My name is Surgam, and it is my sole purpose in life is to kill you."

"Peachy." Ness replied.

"I didn't imagine you being this weak though!" Surgam laughed. Ness quickly summoned his Weapon of Heart, the Heart Bat and hit Surgam at the side of the head. However Surgam didn't budge. As Ness pulled away the bat there were no scratches, no marks. Nothing there was to prove that the Heart Bat had hit him.

"Are you working for this mysterious Dark Lord?" Samus asked pointing her blaster at Surgam.

"No." Surgam replied. "I'm here for my own reasons. The main one being to see how weak you are."

Everyone stared at Surgam. "We will be willing to fight if it weren't for all of these innocents." Ganondorf replied.

Surgam just snapped his fingers and they all teleported out of the room, onto the roof of the building. "I don't want to involve innocents either." Surgam said calmly. "Only you should suffer my revenge!"

"I don't know who you are, or why you hate the Smashers." Jigglypuff said. "But we can't let you live, if you continue to insist on killing us. We can't let you get stronger."

"So be it!" Surgam laughed. "To prove my superiority to you I will not move from this space." They all seemed rather shocked at to why Surgam would do this. Was he really that strong? The thought did cross their minds but they just took it as a bluff.

Samus fired a shot at Surgam who did nothing to dodge. He just stood there waiting for the attack to hit him. However at the last moment he just shifted up his hand where it exploded upon contact. There were no singes or any marks. Samus stared in disbelief about what had just happened. However she quickly began to scan him. Ganondorf rushed up to Surgam and they began to fight each other. Ganondorf was throwing several punches however Surgam proved to be too small to hit and far too agile. Jigglypuff rushed beside Surgam and began to sing however Surgam threw Ganondorf on top of Jigglypuff to quickly nullify the attack. Ness threw several PK flashes at Surgam he just let the blasts hit him just like the heart bat. When the Smoke cleared from the attack Surgam wasn't damaged. Pikachu began to run towards Surgam at an amazing speed. At some point his body became covered in electricity and boosted his speed. However Surgam just held out his hand and caught Pikachu with his bare hand. He then threw Pikachu towards Samus who was able to dodge the attack.

"Scan complete!"

Samus raised her blaster, however as she read through the scanning material her arm seemed to have wavered. "Impossible!" She shouted. "You're made out of the Fake Smash Shards aren't you?"

"Yes." Surgam laughed. "It took you long enough. But not just any fake Smash Shards I am composed out of the ones that are perfect. The ones that out shine the regular Smash Shards!"

"We can't hold back any longer!" Samus ordered. "He is a threat now."

"Is this the Smasher's way?" Surgam asked. "Disgusting! Until you think I'm a threat you don't do anything. And now you will be hell bent on killing me!"

Dr. Mario began to throw several pills at Surgam. "I wouldn't provoke me. They will need a doctor when I'm through with them. " Surgam hissed.

"Is this the extent of your hospitality?"

"Perhaps." Surgam laughed. Young Link rushed towards him while swinging his sword. Young Link swung his sword however Surgam's finger blocked the attack. "Here I thought you would be strong enough to kill me, after all you were good enough to beat him..."

Zelda had transformed into Sheik and thrown several needles at Surgam's back. They hit him in the neck. Instantly Surgam fell down onto the ground kneeling.

"It seems that I was the one who underestimated you." Surgam laughed, his hand went up to the needles in his neck. One by one he pulled them out. "To believe that you would bring me to my knees." Everyone got up and stared at Surgam.

Samus walked up to right beside Surgam and aimed her blaster at him. "I will fire at point blank." She said heartlessly. "Why do you hate us?"

"Its simple." Surgam laughed. "I was created for the sole reason of hating you, for the sole reason to kill you."

"Quite a bad life if the only thing you want to achieve is the death of us!" Ganondorf laughed. Everyone just glared at Ganondorf knowing that he shouldn't be one to talk.

"We will be taking you back to the Smash Mansion to interrogate you further." Dr. Mario said. Surgam suddenly began to stand up.

"You aren't taking me!" He shouted. "I won't go peacefully!{"

"We didn't expect you to after that." Young Link sighed.

Surgam shifted his feet into his feet into a fighting stance. The Smashers also shifted themselves into a fighting stance. "I'm not holding back!"

"Neither are we!" The Smashers replied each of them pulling out the Seal of Smash card that Master Hand had given them. Instantly each of the cards shattered and the Seal of Smash appeared on parts of their bodies. Samus aimed her blaster at Surgam. "Zero laser!!" Samus shouted firing a large laser at Surgam. Surgam didn't move away. Instead he just stood in front of the attack and allowed himself to be attacked. His body was tossed around like a rag doll. However he didn't have a scratch on his body. Samus on the other hand, her suit fell off and she was in her skin tight Zero Suit. Ganondorf rushed up to Surgam and began to quickly punch him from side to side. Young Link rushed towards Surgam and slashed him while Princess Zelda began to chant when suddenly fire erupted from Surgam. Pikachu rushed towards Surgam and when they collided Surgam went flying into the air. Jigglypuff jumped into the air and began to punch him down to the ground. Ness fired a PK Flash as Surgam was coming down. It exploded and knocked Surgam back into the air. When Surgam finally came back onto the ground he stood up.

He laughed. "Should I begin to get serious?" He asked. He glared at Ness. "Yes lets start with you! I'm going to release Giygas!" He raised his hand and pointed it at Ness' abdomen. A ball of energy hit Ness in the stomach. Ness was winded and down on the ground crying in pain. Surgam walked up to Ness and placed his hand on his forehead. "Don't resist, it will be less painful."

An aura began to come off of Ness's body. Ness began to get up he then attacked Surgam. Surgam was rather surprised by Ness' power to resist Giygas. "You shouldn't be this strong!"

"We are a lot stronger than you think!" Ness shouted back.

"So am I." Surgam sighed.

They stared at each other, Ness then rushed forwards. He attacked Surgam, this time using the aura to pierce through him and rip him apart. At least that would have worked on any normal person.

Surgam just stood there unaffected. "I guess its time for my big reveal." Surgam sighed. "Since I was born from the Seal of Smash I can't be harmed from it or any of its side products."

"What a stupid excuse." Samus sighed.

"Yet it makes perfect sense." Pikachu replied.

"So by using the Seal of Smash we can't win against him. We crippled ourselves against him, and our own power must defeat him."

"Would that be why the Heart Bat didn't work against him?"

"No," Ness replied. "My guess is he still gets damage, he just is so strong that he doesn't get hurt that much."

"Great..." Samus sighed. "We need to speed this up!" Samus quickly hit a small button on her Zero Suit and her Varia Suit appeared back on her body. A beam of energy came from her hand and it attached on to Surgam. Energy began to be absorbed from Surgam and went into Samus.

Surgam fell to the ground as his energy was being drained. He couldn't' move. While Samus' suit began to surge with power. Samus raised her blaster and aimed it at Surgam firing a constant stream of the Zero Laser. Surprisingly, or maybe not, this didn't exactly effect him all that much. He just was becoming more and more visibly drained. Eventually Samus stopped and Surgam fell down to the ground.

"Kill me!" Surgam muttered. Everyone stared at him rather confused. "Kill me or I'll kill you all!"

"We didn't come here for blood." Samus said walking away.

"Kill me!" Surgam shouted. Everyone stared at him.

"Do you really wish for death?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't want to live at your mercy!" Surgam spat. "I hate you all, for what you have done! I was created for the sole reason of killing you, and if I can't do that then I will at least die by your hands."

"I don't take the blood of innocents." Samus replied.

"But I'm not innocent!" He shouted. "I can kill everyone in this stupid town in an instant!"

Ness just held out his hand suddenly Surgam's body went limp and Samus just walked over to him and picked him up.

"We spent enough time on this distraction..." Samus sighed. "Lets find out what happened here."

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12: 3 months ago

Chapter 12: 3 months ago

They walked through the gym with an unconscious Surgam in Samus' arms. Eventually they came to a giant door that was all ready open. Waiting for them inside was a young woman dressed in red. She had green hair. "At last you have come, Smashers." She said. "I am Sabrina, the leader of this place." She said calmly. "And the last haven for humans in Kanto. We are however going to fall soon."

They stared at Sabrina. "What happened to this world?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes it is natural that you want to know. You have been away for so long. It all started 3 months ago... in a little far off village..."

* * *

It was a practically normal day, boring even. The sun was out and everything was practically cheerful to the point of absolute disgust.

No one was expecting what would happen next... With a large explosion everything was set in motion. People panicked and began to run away from the source, emerging from the dust were several Pokemon, they didn't hesitate as they attacked the humans. Everyone feared that this day would come, the day that Pokemon decided to take back the world.

Everyone continued to run away from them, none of them looked back for fear of the Pokemon being right behind them.

"Help!" a little girl screamed as she had tripped and fallen down. Several Pokemon lunged at her however in the nick of time a Charizard appeared blocking the Pokemon from attacking. A young trainer rushed and picked up the little girl and quickly returned her to her parents.

"Be more careful next time..." He said. "I'll only be able to hold them off for a few minutes... take this time to run..."

"What about you?" The girl's parents wondered.

"Don't worry about me." He said. "I've been waiting for this moment for quite a while. I'm the leader of the rebellion."

They looked at him in disbelief. He just stood strong and went back to the side of his Pokemon who had just effortlessly thrown aside the Pokemon that were attacking him. This kid had always gotten a certain rush from battle. He didn't know why but it was the only time he truly felt alive. The only time he felt like he could take on the world. And soon he would be...

It wasn't long before they were surrounded, but he still didn't give up. In fact he had called out two more of his Pokemon, Squirtle, and Ivysaur. "Boy guys," he laughed. "Been a while since we were in this big of a pinch!"

They replied back by echoing their names in the standard Pokemon fashion. "But we've been waiting for this, and besides, you know all of those movies and games where its 1 vs 1000, the one person will always win. We will only have real trouble when their numbers are decreased to ours."

"Zard!" Charzard growled.

"Your right I do talk to much."

"Squirtle, squirt!" Squirtle replied.

"Oh you want me to fight with you?" he wondered. "Well I guess I can do that."

He shifted his feet and clenched his fists. "Lets go!" He shouted full of enthusiasm. He was ready for battle, he could hear his heart beat in his ears, but he didn't care.

* * *

"Wow..." Zelda said. "What a brave boy."

"That's just how the rumors go. He survived of course, but he didn't walk away from the battle unscratched. His pride was hurt badly, along with several Pokemon mauled him on his left arm... They managed to escape. But... that night"

* * *

It was a peaceful evening. Sabrina was having a nice cup of tea and relaxing on her chair. It had been a rather eventful day for her. So many challengers, so many people she easily bested in a battle. To relax she decided to flip through the various channels on the TV. Suddenly she stopped on the evening news. She didn't know why since something so boring and ordinary as the evening news never grabbed her attention before. After all when anything you wanted to know was only a few seconds away, someone such as Sabrina never had to watch the news. Or anyone with ESP for that matter.

"We have received footage of a village being destroyed by a bunch of Pokemon." The news anchor said. "We are unable to confirm the validly of the footage. However it showed a young child and three Pokemon fighting against the storm of Pokemon. Along with the video came another." At that moment the world was changed.

On the screen of every TV in the world appeared a man wearing glasses in a white lab coat and long aquamarine hair. "My name is Dr. Yung!" He laughed. "And from this day forth I shall be the ruler of this planet!" He laughed sinisterly. Sabrina could only envision that everyone across the planet was simultaneously gasping in shock. "Any and all resistance against my legion is futile and out right suicide! I have the power of every wild Pokemon at my disposal. They are all wishing for one thing: Genocide of the human race. For too long you have been enslaving them and abusing them. And now they have agreed to support me! If you don't oppose me I can guarantee no harm will be done to you. However if one person opposes me, I won't hesitate to destroy them! Their family, their town. I won't hesitate to destroy everything of them. It will soon be like they don't even exist!"

Sabrina turned off the TV. "What now?" She wondered. Deep in her head she knew what was about to happen. All of the gym leaders and strong Pokemon trainers were going to be called together for a meeting. It would be there that they decided what their course of action was going to be.

* * *

Sure enough the next day when Sabrina got home from work at the Pokemon Gym there was a message on the answering machine. "Sabrina, all gym leaders have been called together to meet at the Indigo Plateau in three days. There we will discuss what we will do with Dr. Yung." Sabrina sighed. For a second she thought if she should just use her PSY to look ahead. But decided against it.

* * *

The meeting room was cold and dark. The constant unimportant chatter filled the room. The world's elite trainers were all sitting in one place. The meeting was long and boring and it seemed that everyone was ready to run out at the first sign of a verdict. Eventually a verdict was reached, but not a pleasant one. "We won't interfere with Dr. Yung."

"Why?" Several people shouted.

"He has made it clear that if we don't oppose him he won't oppose us."

* * *

"I should have spoken up that day." Sabrina said. "Maybe that day, if I had spoken up, we would have decided to attack and the world wouldn't have come to this..."

"What has changed since that day?" Pikachu asked.

"The truth is Dr. Yung had gone insane from power and with his power he became excessively paranoid." Sabrina said. "It actually wasn't very long until he began to start destroying towns for no apparent reason. So far only the towns in Kanto have been destroyed as an example as to why people shouldn't oppose him... There was a rebellious leader amongst the populace of Kanto, he organized a group to help him, however he soon disappeared with out a trace and no one knows where he is now." Sabrina sighed. She turned to her side where a kettle of herbal tea was waiting she poured some for everyone. Politely they took it. "About that boy, Surgam." she said. "He just appeared one day on the city's outskirts, a trainer asked me to train him. I trained him to wield his psychic powers, and he has exceeded even me. But he lives a dark life, one full of hatred. Please if possible I want you to help him and put him on the right path."

"We can try." Samus replied, not wanting to expose that he would probably have to be killed.

"Dr. Yung..." Pikachu said disgusted. "I never thought I would ever hear that name again." Everyone stared at him. It was three years ago... when I met him, we thought that he had died since he walked into his burning castle and it collapsed on him. They never found the body."

"Well that would be why he is still alive..." Ness muttered underneath his breath.

"We live in dark times." Everyone stayed quiet. "By the way wasn't there something that you wanted me to look at?" The Smashers suddenly remembered why they had come here. Between all the excitement between Surgam and now Sabrina's story they had forgotten about the sole reason why they came here. Quickly Ness pulled out the green jewel.

"I felt psychic energy radiating off of it, so Master Hand suggested that we look for a psychic master in order to tell us what it is."

"Yes, I see." Sabrina replied. "This is a Magatama, It is a part of the Kurain channeling technique, it allows you to see into people's souls and it helps you uncover their darkest secrets by seeing their psych locks." Everyone stared a bit confused. "But it also has other properties, that I don't know about. I've never even thought about holding one in my own hand." With that Ness gasped in shock. "I'm guessing that you can see my Psyche-Locks."

"Did you intentionally lie?'

"Yes, just as a demonstration."

"Ness what do you see?" Young Link asked curious.

"I saw some sort of padlock, and chains connecting each other."

"Yes that was the Psyche Lock." Sabrina said. "I also have my own Magatama." She said pulling out a necklace. "The Psyche-locks have another purpose though. They can be used to unlock your true power." She turned to Ness and the green Magatama in her hands turned red. Slowly her hand reached towards Ness' chest. "This is strange. Most people only have seven locks here... but you have eight." Suddenly her hand recoiled. "I could feel for a brief second a great evil..."

"Giygas..." Ness replied remembering that he had been sealed inside of him.

"He is strong and slowly the lock is loosening." With that Sabrina put her hand back above the Ness' chest and her hand began to turn. "I've tightened it." She said eventually.

"Hey can you unlock all of our locks?" Young Link wondered.

"I can, however..." Sabrina sighed. "You have to be able to unlock them yourselves otherwise you won't meet your full potential."

Young Link was rather disappointed. "This is just like Master Hand. We have to take the slow approach to becoming stronger." Young Link said angry.

Ganondorf snickered.

"Master Hand most likely wants you to not get corrupted by the power. There is also another issue. If I unlock it you could lose upwards to ten years off of your life span. Your hidden power could be so strong that you wouldn't be able to control it."

"And what about this kids Psyche-locks?" Ganondorf grunted pointing towards Surgam.

Sabrina looked at Surgam only to gasp in surprise. "There are none..."

"Then that might explain why he was so strong." Ganondorf muttered.

"Now then you better return back to Master Hand…"

"Why?" Everyone wondered.

The blaring of an air raid siren could suddenly be heard through out the city. "So they have come." Sabrina sighed. "Today, Kanto will fall."

To be continued...

* * *

**Yes that was Pokemon Trainer/Red during the flashback... He will become important later.**

**Psyche Locks are from Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. This will sadly be the only thing from the Ace attorney series in this story… As much as I like the games I just couldn't think of anything else… And I wasn't going to go write a whole case…**


	13. Chapter 13: The enemy is Mewtwo?

Chapter 13: The enemy is... Mewtwo?

The air raid sirens went off for a while. Sabrina instantly began to sulk. "I'm sorry," she said. "It seems that everything has to be cut short. They are going to attack here first. You will have to escape."

"Right." Everyone said.

"During the upcoming trials you must never forget what you are fighting for. Your strength, the very reason why you fight may be questioned constantly however you must all fight and continue onwards. Your friends, they are all there to help you. And you must help them with their own personal trials. Your enemies, they are there for you surpass and grow stronger. Even your captured friend you will have to save. You will grow stronger from this experience."

"Sabrina." Pikachu said. "Before we leave can you use your psychic powers to help us see something?"

"Unfortunately if it to see the future, I have to object. The future is determined by your own personal decisions. And beside I have seen people go crazy by not seeing the future that they have envisioned come into fruitarian, or the future that they see is so frightening that they kill themselves. Because of this I won't use my psychic abilities for that." Sabrina replied.

"I understand." Pikachu replied. "I just wanted to know if Mewtwo was safe..."

"Then all you have to do is wait ten seconds." Sabrina replied. They stared at her with equally bewildered looks. However ten seconds later the wall was knocked down. Standing there leading an army of Pokemon was none other than Mewtwo.

They stared. "No, it can't be possible!"

"It is." Sabrina replied. "Dr. Yung has this strange atmosphere around him. His whole army is composed of wild Pokemon! Those who normally do not obey human. Those who attack out of jelously. This is one of the reasons why his is a frightening person."

"What's going on? Mewtwo was kidnapped by..." Pikachu began.

"Anyone can put the pieces of the puzzle together." Zelda said calmly. "This Dr. Yung fellow is also working for the Dark Lord."

Mewtwo seemed just about as shocked as everyone else was. "I didn't want to meet like this..." He said as he was charging up a Shadow Ball.

"Mewtwo come back with the Smashers!" Young Link shouted.

"No I can't. Even right now a Heartless holds my heart in its hands. If I disobey, it will either kill me or begin to control me." Mewtwo said. "Forgive me as I will be showing you no mercy!"

Mewtwo threw a Shadow Ball towards them however Sabrina blocked the attack by creating a psychic barrier. "Smashers run!" Sabrina shouted.

They found that they had no choice but to obey. Instantly they began to run out of the gym.

They were about half way back to their ship when they realized that Sabrina still had the Magatama. "Sabrina still has the Magatama!" Ness shouted. "We have to go back and help her!"

"Let it go!" Samus shouted. "We got all of the information about it."

"But." Ness protested.

"It was a dead end!"

"It could have helped us!"

"Unless you are willing to fight Mewtwo to kill him, we can't go back!"

Ness just paused. "That's right. Mewtwo's the enemy now." An attack rushed towards him. However he quickly jumped out of the way.

They jumped out of the way of several Pokemon attacking them. Along their way they saw several people being attacked by Pokemon. Pikachu quickly shocked the Pokemon and continued running, while Samus shot them down.

"Don't worry its on stun." Samus sarcastically replied.

"It should be on obliterating." Ganondorf snorted.

"And what would happen if I miss?" Samus inquired.

"Who cares about collateral damage."

A little girl was being attacked by several bird Pokemon known as Starly. Ganondorf quickly rushed towards the girl and grabbed her while kicking several of the bird Pokemon. After they had flown away Ganondorf placed the girl on the ground and she began to run to her parents.

"All of these Pokemon aren't even native to Kanto!" Pikachu said shocked.

"We have a few more important things that we should be worrying about." Samus shouted. They suddenly stopped running; they were surrounded by several vicious Pokemon.

"Mightyena." Pikachu said, identifying them.

The dog like Pokemon growled at them. Pikachu got down on all fours and he began to spark at the cheeks.

"We don't have any time for these distractions." Jigglypuff said. "If Mewtwo decides to catch up with us, he will, and we will die!"

Samus raised her blaster and began to shoot, while Pikachu shot off electricity. Even when they hit one it was only a matter of seconds before the Pokemon got back up.

"We can't kill them." Zelda sighed. "That could just lead to the survivors of this attack being killed without a moments of hesitation from Dr. Yung."

"This might be a bit easier if I wasn't carrying this kid with my spare arm." Samus moaned. "Ganondorf make yourself useful and hold him!"

"But I'm the kind of guy who snaps children's necks."

"Yes and you give them nightmares, but quite frankly I don't care, either help subduing these Pokemon or hold him." With that Samus tossed Surgam to Ganondorf who held him. With her other arm free Samus was able to shoot a few more Pokemon out of their way but it was still futile. Jigglypuff began to sing until she realized that it affected her teammates just as much as it affected her opponents rendering her absolutely useless. Dr. Mario threw several containers of sleeping pills up into the air for the Pokemon who caught them and slowly began to get a little drowsy.

It took them a while but eventually they escaped from the city.

Quickly they rushed into Samus' ship and took off. Each of them staring out of the window at the carnage below. Most of them were watching a battle between a human and several hundred Pokemon. Just like the story that Sabrina had told them. All of them felt rather uncomfortable that they couldn't go down there and help the trainer. However the trainer released five Pokemon. Surprisingly, he was able to hold his own against all of the Pokemon. Eventually the clouds obscured them from sight.

Samus on the other hand after she had piloted the ship out of the atmosphere and set it on autopilot. After breathing a sigh of releif she noticed a small red and white ball on her dashboard. "Pikachu, Jigglypuff." She said. Both Pikachu and Jigglypuff looked at the Pokeball.

"What's that doing here?" They each questioned. Samus touched the ball and instantly it opened. Standing there was a blue and black Pokemon resembling that of a jackal. Across its body were several spikes.

"Its a Lucario!" Pikachu said shocked.

"Are they rare?" Samus wondered.

"I don't know. But they certainly aren't common to see here."

Lucario however was looking rather afraid. "What do you want?" He shouted afraid. "Master where are you?"

"Don't worry you're safe now..." Pikachu said. Lucario however didn't feel safe.

"Master! Why have you abandoned me!" He shouted afraid. Eventually he collapsed onto the ground crying. "Master…"

* * *

"You escaped Smashers." Mewtwo said crying tears of joy. He looked at the ground and saw the Magatama, it floated over to him. "Please forgive me."

Sabrina was on the ground unconscious. Mewtwo walked over towards her and stood over her. "I was told to capture you," he said. "I didn't think you were going to hurt me this badly."

However it turned out that Sabrina was playing possum just to get Mewtwo closer she moved her hand and a large chunk of the ruined gym rushed towards Mewtwo's back. However a barrier appeared around Mewtwo causing the piece of the building to just shatter. "If you want to live I suggest that you don't try that again..." Mewtwo sighed.

To be continued...

* * *

**They will be returning to the Pokemon world later in the story to liberate it… With that the first batch of arks is done! Lucario's trainer isn't Pokemon Trainer (who will be called Red, when he actually becomes important again in 60 chapters or so…)**


	14. Chapter 14: New missions!

Chapter 14: New missions!

The room was completely dark. Everyone stood around silent and waited. Suddenly a single beam of light shot up from the middle of the room and in the center was a hologram of Mewtwo. "I've completed the attack on Saffron City." Mewtwo reported. "The Smashers were there but they escaped before I could get to them, they had assistance from the gym leader who is now in captivity and being transported to Dr. Yung's base in Orre.."

"Good," An empty hollow voice laughed. "You've preformed just like I thought you would Mewtwo."

"Thank you Dark Lord. Mewtwo out!" With that the hologram disappeared.

"Is it really wise to trust a Smasher?" a slimly effeminate voice asked.

"Relax Vaati," Sora laughed. "Mewtwo is completely under my control."

"Or is that just what you want us to think?" A voice belonging to someone in his early 20's asked. "Mewtwo could be the perfect double agent! He could leak some information all while being under the guise of being taken over by the Heartless, Mewtwo's mental abilities are beyond that of any normal beings that the Heartless have previously taken over!"

"Dr. Yung," Sora said not at all amused. "The Heartless arn't as feeble as you would like to think. If Mewtwo were to try and expell them from his body, it wouldn't end well for him. Next, I think you should learn your place. You do realize that the only reason you are here is because of your ambitions to take over the Pokemon World. And Mewtwo was the one who destroyed the last human resistance in Kanto."

"I could of destroyed Saffron city in a week!"

"Mewtwo did it in an hour. Clearly he is much more productive than you!" Several people snickered.

"Take that back!"

"Enough arguing." A deep voice said. "We should just get straight to the point of why you called us all here Dark Lord."

Everyone faced a dark throne. "My plan," the empty hollow voice began. "Up until now we have been able to move nearly unnoticed, rarely being seen, however now that the Smashers are against us we might as well start our bolder moves. It is almost time for me to explain everything. My true plan is to destroy the Government so that we control everything in the universe and we need all of the power we can get."

"This is insanity. I thought that with a force this big you wouldn't have such generic motives!" A voice shouted.

"General Grey, I respect your opinion. However please save your comments until I'm done explaining everything." The Dark Lord said calmly. "King K Rool I thank you for delivering the Earth Orb to me. It is enough for me to look over your cowardice, for now. Now it's true that my objective would be rather suicidal if we didn't have a large army at our disposal, and its true that we don't, at least not yet. I have made a deal. When we free someone who was sealed away by Master and Crazy Hand long ago. He will lend us his army and his power if we free him."

A blurry hologram appeared. "Yes," the voice replied. "Free me, Dark Lord and I will let you command over my army... However in order to break the seal you require the seven shards of what we talked about before hand."

"Yes all ready I have one shard and everyone else who isn't at this meeting are looking for the other six."

"The only thing I wish is revenge upon Master and Crazy Hand, who sealed me away so long ago..."

"And there is one final item... one that is in your dimension." The Dark Lord said. "I want the mirror."

"A mirror?" Everyone muttered confused.

"Fine you can have that item..." The hologram seemed to spit. "You know about its power and how dangerous it is don't you?"

"Of course, why else would I want it?" The Dark Lord laughed. "It's a dangerous thing, and we can't let our enemies have it. The mirror has the ability to make ideals into reality, yes that ancient lost relic!"

They could all tell that the Dark Lord was obsessed with power and would obtain it no matter what the cost. Which was rather perfectly okay with the vast majority of them because they were here for the same reason. "I will deliver the mirror to you personally after you free me. However know that anyone who has ever used it has never been able to live happily."

"Yes, but my vision of living happily is quite twisted from a normal person's." The Dark Lord laughed. "Eternal war, chaos and destruction, the only things being created in the worlds are things for killing! An endless arms race! Every man, woman, and child having access to weapons and using them! That is when I will live happily." Everyone was silent; they all didn't know what to take of the Dark Lord's perfect world. "I've been planning this for so long, even if I fail to open the gate, even if I fall against the Smashers, I trust that each of you will continue my legacy! Shape the universe the way you want it to look like, and cause destruction where ever you walk!"

Everyone laughed. The hologram disappeared. "There is one other reason why I made a deal with him…" another hologram appeared, this time it was a recording of Marth and Roy against Ninja Kong, and Donkey Kong against Ghastly King. "Although they failed, they brought us back useful information, particularly; the Smashers can use the Seal of Smash. This ancient power has a way to be negated, and the Hands sealed him away for that reason. With out that power The Smashers would be powerless against us."

"How evil..." a pale faced man with long black hair laughed.

"Yes, I thought so too Orochimaru." The Dark Lord laughed. Suddenly in his hand appeared three white pieces of paper. "Sora, Orochimaru. You two will be going these missions." He tossed two of the three pieces of paper towards them. They effortlessly caught it. "These two are extremely vital. And if you fail I will not hesitate to kill you. Next... Count Bleck."

"Why was Count Bleck called here... Inquired Count Bleck!"

"This is your mission. Don't screw it up or else..."

Everyone looked at Count Bleck and could see him shaking visibly.

"Count Bleck gladly accepts this mission."

"Now then your instructions are on these papers. I have a few goals for this next set of missions, which are outlined on the paper. Most notably is obtaining two other Smashers. Now is there any thing else?"

"Dark Lord!" Said a young man with aquamarine hair. "But what about the Golden Sun. The greatest power of alchemy!"

"Relax Alex." The Dark Lord said. "We won't put that plan in motion yet..."

"Dark Lord please the power of the Golden Sun could be yours!"

"Yes I still do wish to obtain it however I would also like to get something else first… call it reassurance..." He laughed. "If you so please you can send several troops to go there and get it... but know no one will be backing you up."

"I'll delay the plans then Dark Lord." Alex replied bitterly.

"Good," The Dark Lord laughed. "Patience is a virtue one you best learn, and a more opportune time will present itself in the future.. Now you all know your objectives."

"Just one more question." Orochimaru said. "Why do you want two more of the Smashers captured?"

"The Smashers and us aren't all that different. We both find safety in numbers. Just like my plan lies on all of you cooperating, so does the Smasher's resistance. The fewer numbers they have the weaker they are." The Dark Lord said. "The power of darkness is very tempting, whether or not they accept it will be their decision. In fact I think everyone of the Smashers should be tempted by Darkness, however these two in particular I think will be the easiest to acquire for right now..."

"And if they refuse to come peacefully?" Sora wondered.

"Take them by force!" He ordered.

"Should we at least know who we are working for?" General Grey asked.

"You will learn in due time." a voice replied. "You know your mission don't fail me! Now please excuse me I have business to attend to away from here." With that the Dark Lord got up. His body was completely covered by armor concealing his identity. The next second he vanished. Pretty much everyone else also vanished.

* * *

Link, Marth, Roy, Captain Falcon, DK, Game and Watch, Fox, and the Ice Climbers landed at the Smash Mansion. To their surprise Master Hand was waiting for them. "You're the last ones here."

"Can Dr. Mario look over Donkey Kong?" Link asked. Behind him Fox and Captain Falcon were holding Donkey Kong.

"He's a bit busy..." Master Hand sighed.

"Then allow us to help!" A voice said. Everyone turned to see four doctors standing there. "Dr. Mario called us a few days back"

"Then I regret to inform you that your original patient is no longer here." Master Hand said.

"DAMN IT!" One shouted frustrated. "If we had shown up a day earlier he may of been able to live!"

"He is still alive..." Master Hand replied. "He just was... I guess you could say 'transferred' out of here. In any case a new situation has arisen that Dr. Mario can't do alone."

"What happened?" Link asked.

"When Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Kirby, Falco, and Pichu returned from their mission they were all unconscious." Master Hand replied. "Luckily the Pleiades was on auto pilot. When they came to they had severe chest pain." Everyone looked at Master Hand. "I looked at the environmental scans that the scanner picked up. The air wasn't toxic."

"Then lets go and see what the problem is!" One of the doctors said. They began to walk into the mansion. Master Hand directed them to the hospital wing. Waiting for them Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Pichu, Falco, Yoshi, and Kirby. Each of them were lying down on a bed moaning in severe pain.

One of the doctors walked towards to Pichu. "Where does it hurt?" He asked, he was also trying his best to keep a straight face as he stared Pichu, everyone else was staring at Yoshi and Bowser trying their best not to make a notable scene.

"My chest!" Pichu cried.

"Have you scanned them?"

"Yes." Master Hand replied.

"Then bring us everything from their personal data, to the scans and any blood work that you have done."

"Of course Doctor…"

"Derek Stiles"

"Naomi Weaver"

"Markus Vaughn"

"And I'm Valerie Blaylock."

"Dr. Mario is working on the blood work right now." Master Hand said. "Very well." Master hand said. With that everyone was kicked out of the hospital wing. Within the next hour Master Hand announced that all of the Smashers had been healed. However they would stay in bed for the vast majority of the day.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Mario was the first to receive a doctor's approval to leave. As he was about to go his way he was instantly called to Master Hand's office. Quickly he rushed to Master Hand's office.

"Mario..." Master Hand sighed. "I want to ask you something. It's about your Weapon of Heart, the one you asked us to gather the materials for you to make. Among your items was a really rare item that can absorb energy."

"Yes." Mario replied.

"We obtained that item. But you must understand what this means."

"Don't worry about it." Mario said calmly.

"The item that we got. It absorbs heat and sunlight. I don't know anywhere that would give it its full power." Master Hand sighed.

"Don't worry, I have just the place in mind." Mario laughed. "Two actually!"

"If you believe that you are fully capable then you better go to those places while you have time. Create your Weapon of Heart."

Mario nodded before walking away.

* * *

Samus and Captain Falcon were standing in front of a large door. They both opened it and walked inside. In a containment field was Surgam who had regained consciousness. His hands and feet were being contained by two rather large pieces of metal that were draining his power.

"You can't hold me here forever!" Surgam spat.

"We don't intend to." Samus replied. "We just want to know more about you. We want to know why you hate us so much."

"I was created for the sole reason of hating you." He replied.

"By who?" Samus asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Samus just give me five minutes, I'll Falcon Punch the information out of this little punk!"

"Sorry Falcon but I'm not going to resort to your methods."

"It will be quick!" Samus just raised her blaster up to Captain Falcon's face.

"Next time I'm firing at point blank."

"He was right about you." Surgam laughed. "How you are violent, how you will destroy everything!"

"Giga Bowser." Samus laughed. "See I got that information without threatening to kill him."

"I could have gotten it faster."

"Shut it." Samus shouted.

"So Giga Bowser created you." Master Hand said entering the room. "He must of thought that the Smashers were strong enough to kill him judging by your power."

"Isn't that what happened?"

"Not really." A new voice replied. Entering into the room was The Melee Master. His body was mostly concealed by a cloak however his hair which was currently white was visible. He quickly threw aside his cloak revealing a black leather jacket, and jeans with the N-Sword on his side. "Giga Bowser was sealed inside of me."

Samus and Captain Falcon seemed rather stunned as The Melee Master looked like an older Surgam. Surgam was also instantly speechless as though as he knew that it was the truth and didn't need any further proof.

"Let me in there." The Melee Master ordered. The containment filed instantly dropped and The Melee Master walked in. The field instantly went back up.

"Should we give them respect?" Master Hand asked.

"No." Samus replied. "Surgam has shown the ability to release seals. He temporarily released Ness' seal on Giygas."

"Yes I see." Master Hand replied. "That might be troublesome."

"But at that point he was touching Ness. And The Melee Master may be capable of holding back Giga Bowser."

"But at this point that should the least of our priorities. What is Crazy Hand doing?"

"He is getting in contact with our mole in the Government. The Government also has a mole within the Dark Lord's forces."

"I see." Samus replied.

The Melee Master stood up and they let down the containment field. Everyone stared at Surgam who was now curled up into the fetal position and shaking.

"What went on in there?" Master Hand asked.

"Nothing much." The Melee Master replied.

"You sure? Because it looks like he is going through an emotional break down."

"Says the creature with no eyes."

Surgam looked up and began to walk slowly toward the containment field. "Samus." He said. "I still do hate you, but for the past 3 months I have seen the cruelty of the worlds. My father, Giga Bowser, I believe he wanted me to see it and wage judgment upon them. People were suffering, and nobody was willing to even accept me until I looked human. I have experienced suffering first hand. Only one person was willing to help me..."

"Everyone suffers." Samus replied trying her best to hide her true feelings. "Anyways... since its evident that you won't talk to us any further we are getting 3 others to interrogate you."

"I told you all I know. I wasn't sent by a Dark Lord, and I have been living in Saffron city for the past 2 months."

"We want to know more about your power." Samus replied. The door to the room opened and walking through it was Rai, Tei, and Sui. "Like how you traveled from planet to planet..." Samus noticed that Surgam was no longer looking at her, but rather he was staring at Rai, Sui, and Tei. They were equally shocked.

"You!" All four of them seemed to shout at the same time.

"Wait you met before?" Samus asked absolutely confused.

"They tried to kill me!" Surgam replied. "Don't let them near me again!"

"You must hate them a lot more than you hate me if you are asking me, a Smasher, for help!" Samus said.

"This time I will finish the job!" Tei shouted drawing his sword.

"Stop!" Master Hand shouted. Everyone suddenly stopped moving. "I don't know what history you have between each other but under this roof there will be no killing!"

"You're lucky that my power is being repressed, otherwise I would just teleport out of this thing and destroy you for what you did to me!"

"And that would be?" Samus wondered

"Setting me on fire and knocking me down an abyss so that I fell to my death!"

"You survived didn't you?" Tei replied sheepishly. Surgam wasn't impressed.

"Stop!" Rai shouted. "That couldn't have been him, the person we met we never saw his face, he was concealed underneath a cloak. Not to mention a lot smaller!"

"You don't forget that feeling of dark power easily." Tei replied glaring at Surgam. "Its different, but that is probably because of the containment field, and beside he has all ready admitted to it. I see no reason why we shouldn't kill him."

"We shouldn't because he is alive!" Rai replied. Surgam flinched.

"Why are you silent about this?" Tei asked Sui.

"I'm just staying out of the fire." Sui replied. She sat down on a chair beside Samus and Captain Falcon.

"Well whatever." Tei sighed. "Just don't come crying to me when he tries to kill you!" For the first time Tei looked over and noticed Lucario who was banging against the barrier of his cell trying to escape.

"Let me out of here!" He shouted. "I must return to my Master!"

"Cool it..." Tei said sitting down. "From what I heard your pokeball was left on the dashboard of Samus' ship..."

He looked over to his younger brother Rai and saw that he was now in the cage with Surgam. "Do you think we could be friends?" Rai wondered.

"I doubt it..." Surgam replied. "The amount of pressure on both of us... Your brother would kill me..." With that Rai blew a hole in the wall behind him into Lucario's cell. The Pokemon looked rather puzzled and cautiously entered.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." Rai said. Lucario began to walk towards them and sat down. "The Smashers are great people, you just have to warm up to them!"

"I don't think that day will ever come..." Surgam admitted.

"Nether do I!" Lucario shouted. "I just want to get back to Master!"

"Your Master must have been a great person if you still want to go back to him even after he abandoned you." Rai pointed out.

"He didn't abandon me! My pokeball was misplaced that's all!" Lucario retorted back.

"Because its so hard to misplace a pokeball on my dashboard." Samus said from the other side of the barrier. "You were deliberately placed there and I have the video records to prove it." She began to hit a few buttons and against the wall of the cell a projection began to start.

Standing there was small person who was about the same height as Surgam. Everything else was concealed behind a cloak. There he deliberately placed the pokeball down. "I wonder if this thing is on..." he said noticing the camera. "Ah well... looks like it is... Smashers... I don't have much time to explain. I know that I am breaking into your ship. This world has been taken over by a madman named Dr. Yung who has no sympathy towards Pokemon. He has gained immeasurable power recently and is slowly destroying every bit of Kanto due to fear of an all ready scattered rebellion. As a part of a rebellion we have a duty to the protect the people. I'm wishing that you take my Lucario and train him so that he becomes stronger and is capable of fighting against Dr. Yung."

"Master!" Lucario shouted not really understanding that it was a prerecorded message. Lucario collapsed onto the ground and began to cry. "Fine... I'll do it... I just want to see my Master again..."

Rai faced Surgam. "You don't have to like the Smashers, just a time will soon come when they will need all of the allies they can get..."

"Surgam... Master trusted you. He thought of you as a friend..."

Everyone looked at Surgam wanting to know about his past.

"He was the only one who accepted me..." Surgam muttered. "Even if I looked like a monster."

* * *

Nearly three months ago:

Lucario and his Master were walking through the rain. Off in the distance they could see a fire flickering in a cave. "Lets go there, Lucario." The young kind voice of his Master rang out.

They approached the cave. However at the entrance Lucario refused to enter. Inside he could sense a strong evil power. "Please don't go in there, Master! He has the intent of a killer!" Lucario pleaded. However he walked in.

"Get out!" Surgam screamed quickly scurrying into the shadows where it was safe. Where he couldn't be seen.

"Please forgive us for intruding." He said his voice didn't waver. He just stood there confidently. "Its just out there is so cold and damp we wish to dry off here in the company of a warm fire." Slowly he approached Surgam who was hiding in the shadows.

"Get out!" Surgam once again screamed this time attacking. Large claws came out of the darkness and Lucario pushed his Master down on the ground to protect him.

"Are you on the run as well?" He asked. "A madman named Dr. Yung is after us. Perhaps we can protect each other..."

"You protect me!" Surgam laughed. "That's a laugh."

"The scent of blood is strong in here." Lucario said. "Master he is wounded!"

He immediately brought out his backpack and several pieces of first aid equipment. Lucario rushed to Surgam's side and dragged him out (of course having to dodge several attacks along the way). Both Lucario and his Master were rather surprised at his human looking appearance. Save for his white hair, but that stuff was natural in this world.

"You're just a kid like me..." Whatever remained of a shirt on Surgam was torn up. "It looks like you were hit pretty badly with some razor leafs and vine whips. What's your name?"

"Surgam."

"My Latin isn't that good but doesn't that mean 'I shall rise?'"

"Something like that..."

"You were badly burned as well." He continued to look over the various wounds. They were beginning to heal. "Were these wild Pokemon who did this to you?"

"No..." Surgam replied.

"So Pokemon trainers attacked you..." He took out some cream and a spray out of his backpack. "This may sting..." with that he began to spray the stuff on to Surgam. At first he winced. "It will help sanitize any of your wounds to help avoid an infection." He then applied the cream. "This will help you heal..." He glanced at the large burns again and jumped to the conclusion that it was a pokemon that gave those wounds.

"Why are you helping me?" Surgam wondered. "I tried to kill you a few moments ago. There is no telling what I will do..."

Lucario sat by his Master's side. Together they began to warp Surgam in several bandages. "You're hands... they are soft and warm..." Surgam said.

"You're body is just cold... it might have something to do with being half naked in this cave. Lucario!"

"Yes Master!" Lucario said quickly.

"I want you to stay by Surgam and keep him warm I'm going to go out and get some fresh water." With that he left the cave into the storm. Minutes passed.

Lightning struck outside illuminating the darkest corners of the cave, Surgam clutched tightly onto Lucario. "Master trusts you..." Lucario said. "We are also on the run and in hiding. Even talking to people is risky... But Master has a kind heart. He wishes to help all of those who are in need especially during these dire times."

"I see..." Surgam said.

"Go to sleep, don't worry I'll protect you..." with that Surgam began to slowly fall asleep.

For the next two months the three of them traveled the countryside together. Eventually they reached Saffron City. "This is the place for the last human resistance in Kanto..." He explained to both Surgam and Lucario looked at him. "You will be safe here. For now..."

"Where are you going?" Surgam asked. During the past two months they had become rather attached with each other. The Pokemon trainer thought of Surgam as a little brother. And Surgam thought of him as an older brother.

"Don't worry at the first sign of trouble I'll come back and rescue you."

"No!" Surgam pleaded. "I want to go with you!"

"You can't." he replied. "You've been holding me back. I can't afford to be soft. Not against them."

Surgam continued to protest. But he eventually caved in.

* * *

"For the next month I was trained at the Saffron gym on how to control my abilities... He never came back. He just wanted to abandon me and forget about me!"

"But it looks like it was on his to do list." Rai replied pointing towards Lucario.

Samus put down the barrier. "I see, you resent us because you associate humans with monsters and since you look like one..."

"I didn't ask you to listen!" Surgam snapped.

"And I didn't ask for pointless exposition." Samus replied calmly. "Now that we are on the same page... are you willing to help us?"

"No!" He shouted. "Not now, not ever!"

"And you Lucario?" Master Hand asked.

"I just want to reunite with my Master... If I have to do it this way then fine."

Master Hand entered the cell. "Surgam, Giga Bowser is evil. I don't know what I can say to convince you otherwise but his legacy still lives on and as long as you hate the Smashers for no reason. You will never be at peace with yourself, if this continues. You are not Giga Bowser, you don't have to carry out his wishes."

"I've all ready decided what I'm doing. And that will be killing the Smashers."

"I didn't want it to come to this." Master Hand said as he placed his index finger on Surgam's head. Surgam was unable to resist, however instantly his body began to glow a dark color. Surgam's eyes turned temporarily black and Master Hand began to shake. This would have continued if Lucario wasn't there. Lucario quick tackled Surgam down to the ground and the glowing stopped. It was then they noticed the black jewel on a chain around his neck. "That explains everything..."

"What does?" Samus wondered

"You're the reincarnation of The Master..." Master Hand replied shaking remembering the monster that had controlled him for so long. A person so evil, not even death would end his life, now proven to be true for the third time... (Or still second if you don't count the previous death as being sealed away...) a greedy monster who desired the N-Sword. "Smashers please leave, and take Lucario with you."

With that Samus and Captain Falcon dragged Lucario out of the room.

The Melee Master aimed the N-Sword at Surgam. "We let Kai live... but now what about him?"

"If you kill him and not yourself then that's rather hypocritical"

"We're different!" The Melee Master said. "I'm made out of The Master's good side..."

"Surgam is Surgam while The Master is The Master. We will see how they are different. You're going to train him." Master Hand said.

"I refuse." The Melee Master replied instantly.

"I don't seem to recall you having a say in the matter." Master Hand calmly replied. "You will train Surgam. And depending what he grows up as we will then decide his fate. I will not have a child's blood on my hands."

"I still refuse." The Melee Master said. "I should be out there doing the missions with the Smashers. Not babysitting."

"If a mission arises that needs your expertise then I will let you know. But right now whether you like it or not you are babysitting!"

"Fine then... Just don't cry when I decide to kill him during the training." The Melee Master picked up Surgam and began to drag him out by the handcuffs on his wrists that were restraining his power. "We're going to train in the harshest area of all of the Smash Planet." When he got to the door he glared at Master Hand and then at the necklace that Surgam was wearing. "By the way should we get rid of this? We can probably purify it now that when we have time on our side."

"Yes... lets do that then." With that The Melee Master took off the necklace and instantly Surgam fell down to the ground. Wounds began to open all over his body and blood began to pour out. Surgam was writing and screaming in pain. "It's cursed!" Master hand announced. "Put it back on him!"

"No!" The Melee Master replied.

Master Hand stared shocked at him. The Melee Master just pointed the N-Sword at Surgam who managed to look up despite his pain. A small blue aura came off of the sword and touched Surgam healing him up slowly.

* * *

Peach and Zelda were out looking where their flower garden used to be. Besides flowers, it also held several vegetables that they were growing so that the others could eat it. But that was all gone now; all that remained was crater and this giant rock. They looked at it frustrated. Peach just brought out a frying pan to hit against the meteorite to vent her anger. However soon she noticed that her frying pan was receiving more damage than the rock.

"This stupid rock!" She shouted.

Zelda looked down at where the flowers used to be. "We can try to replant them and make the meteorite part of the design."

"We still won't win the first annual flower garden competition, it's too late to plant anything else." Peach replied.

"We have next year." Zelda suggested. "And the garden in the back."

Zelda helped the fellow princess up and the two of them walked back into the Smash Mansion.

Within a few minutes Marth and Roy came out of the Smash Mansion. The two of them glanced at the meteorite and walked over towards it. "Lets get rid of this rock." Marth suggested.

"See if you can cut it with your sword." Roy replied.

Marth stared at the meteorite and drew his sword. He held out his sword and slashed it, however he didn't leave a mark. "Let me try!" Roy said coming over. He held out his sword and tried to cut through the meteor, but he failed too. Roy continued to slash it but nothing happened.

"You'll ware out your sword at that rate." Marth said, urging him to stop.

"Is this even a rock?" Roy placed his hand against the meteorite. A few seconds later he recoiled his hand in pain. "Its still hot! Just what is this meteorite? It should have lost all of its heat by now."

"Maybe it gained all the heat when you were striking with your sword."

"My sword didn't release any explosions though." Roy pointed out.

"All right, it's my turn again." Marth laughed. He sheathed his sword and adjusted his stance. He quickly grabbed the sword and drew it. "Mortal Draw!" Marth shouted. A moment later Marth had hit the meteorite, but his sword had bounced back away from the meteor. "Damn it!"

Roy placed his sword against the meteor and began to release explosions. "What are you doing?"

"Heating it up." Roy replied. "Maybe it will be easier to break that way."

The sounds of constant explosions had caught several of the Smashers attention. They went outside to see Roy constantly attacking the rock with his explosions. Among the Smashers that came out were the Ice Climbers.

"Nana, Popo, why don't you two try and freeze this meteor!" Roy shouted.

"Why should we do that?" Nana wondered.

"Because, this meteorite is made out of metal. If we heat it up and then freeze it, it may become brittle and breakable." Roy replied.

Nana and Popo began to spray a stream of cold air on the meteor. However, this did nothing.

Soon, every single Smasher was out there trying to help them break the meteorite. Ganondorf tried to punch it several times, but it seemed that his hand recived more damage than the meteorite. Bowser jumped into the air and came down to deliver a Bowser Bomb. However that did nothing to break it either.

Bowser, Roy, Zelda and Luigi were trying to heat it up with their various fire powers, while Nana, Popo, and Link were constantly trying to freeze it. No matter what they did, there was no damage on the meteorite.

"Just what is this thing made of?" Samus wondered. She tried to scan it, but her visor showed no results.

"This thing would make some killer weapons." Ness said. He threw a PK Thunder at it, but it proved rather useless. The meteorite just began to spark with the electricity. Pikachu also fired a thunderbolt at it. But nothing happened.

"Whatever it is, it certainly knows how to store energy."

Lucario also had been dragged out side by Samus and Captain Falcon. He just stared at the meteor, both with his eyes, and with aura. All the energy that they were releasing just seemed to be charging the meteorite with more energy. The aura it was radiating was strong. Lucario just approached it. He released an aura sphere, however the aura was quickly absorbed by the rock.

"We can't break it." Everyone was beginning to sigh in defeat.

"No," Lucario replied, "Its not that your attacks aren't doing anything, its that the meteorite is absorbing your attacks."

Everyone looked at him and believed what Lucario had said. Lucario closed his eyes and began to walk around the meteor. He was looking for a small spot that the aura wasn't coming from, that spot would be the weakness. However he couldn't find it. Lucario continued to walk around. However he eventually tripped over Pichu. Quickly Lucario opened his eyes and looked down at the yellow mouse.

Pichu looked up at Lucario. "I wonder, if you are that Lucario I met a few months back in Orre."

Lucario however was silent.

"You look just like him, and sound just like him."

"We all look and sound the same." Lucario replied.

Pichu tried to sniff the air, however he couldn't pick up on Lucario's scent. Or any scent that was unique, such as his trainers. Lucario was getting annoyed and tried to push Pichu away. "You've got his temper too!" Pichu chuckled.

Lucario just ignored Pichu and focused back on the meteorite. He shifted his position and placed his paws close to it. He began to gather his energy, and then fired an Aura Storm at point blank. The attack however was absorbed much like every other attack.

Whether it was because of Lucario's aura, or all the energy at once, the meteorite began to glow. Everyone stared in amazement. Lucario however just fell down exhausted. Quickly they rushed to his side and helped him back up. "_This feeling, it's almost like when I was with Master._" Lucario thought while looking around confused.

They decided it was time to give up. Not even that massive attack of Aura Storm was enough. "We have to get stronger." Marth muttered. "The power to cut metal. I'll achieve it, and then defeat this rock."

* * *

A while had passed. Master Hand had called together everyone for a meeting so that they could discuss what they had learned and take further action. Mario however wasn't there and no one had seen him for a while.

Master Hand decided to confront the group that went to Saffron City. "But we failed." Pikachu cried. "We let Saffron City be taken."

"Your mission was only to find out what the item was." Master Hand replied. "Besides the time to take back the Pokemon World will come later. Now come inside and we will discuss what we learned."

They entered a boardroom and each group explained what they had seen and what they had learned.

"I see." Master Hand muttered, "I believe that now they will start attacking more boldly than before since they know we are after them. The next thing we should question is how many of them there are. The logical guess is that there is quite a few all working together under a common goal. The next question we should ask is if they will continue to work together."

"Right," Ness replied. "If our enemies suddenly decide that it is no longer beneficial for them to stay together as a large group that could complicate things."

Suddenly Crazy Hand busted through the doors. "Brother!" He shouted. "They have directed their power to four new places!"

"Where?!" Master Hand demanded

"The planet Earth, Flipside and Flopside, and two unknown worlds." Crazy Hand replied.

"Right." Master Hand sighed. "They probably want to divide our numbers further. And I wouldn't put it beyond them to try and kidnap more of you."

"We have to stay one move ahead of them," Samus sighed. "That seems quite hard when we don't even know who our enemies are."

"Yes," Master Hand said. "You should all be cautious."

In the room several holographic projections appeared showing off the different planets. Crazy Hand began to highlight them. "This is Earth." He said pointing to a planet. "On this planet there is a dark power that we think they are after." Crazy hand then moved to a different place. "Over here we have the dimensions of Flipside and Flopside two parallel dimensions that are in great danger, and here we have our first unknown world that seems to be trapped in eternal night."

"And the final unknown world?" Link asked.

Crazy Hand pointed to a small planet. "Well I don't have much information about it... but they seem to be not that advanced. In any case... you will now be drawing for your groups now!" Quickly Master Hand and Crazy Hand drew the group members out of a hat

Group 1: Mario, Pichu, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, and Kirby.

Group 2: Link, Roy, Young Link, Luigi, Nana & Popo, and Ganondorf.

Group 3: Ness, D.K, Bowser, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, and Zelda.

Group 4: Marth, Pikachu, Peach, Dr. Mario, Samus, and Mr. Game and Watch

"These are your groups for the next batch of missions." Master Hand said. "Now then please go create your Weapons of Heart. I believe now is the time."

The Smashers went off to create their Weapons of Heart. Both Master Hand and Crazy Hand were waiting. A faint ringing suddenly went out through the air. "It would appear that our agent has gotten information."

They both traveled to a monitor. "Hello," all three of them casually said at the same time.

"Do you have any more new information?" Master Hand asked.

"Ya, I found out who the agent is working for the Dark Lord." The distorted voice said. "And I was chosen to help him."

"I see." Master Hand sighed.

"Don't worry I'll still be able to contact you."

"Then in that case I have a new mission." Master Hand said. Across the screen appeared a portrait of Mewtwo. "This is Mewtwo, he is a Smasher who was captured. I want you to get close to him and figure out what happened."

"I'll do my best. Actually I've been positioned here for the past day... just this is the first time I've been able to talk to you."

"By the way... you might be forced to confront with the Smashers. Do your best to avoid confrontation, but if it comes to it and you are forced to fight. Just do it. Just try to live."

"Understood."

"If you are discovered snooping around you could also maybe use the Smashers attack to your advantage."

"In any case I'll stay in contact with you."

With that the screen went blank. "Is it wise to trust him?" Crazy Hand asked.

"He is fine." Master Hand replied. "We just have to worry about Mewtwo, if he reads his mind and reveals the plan..."

"Its a dangerous mission." Crazy Hand said. "By the way where is Mario?"

"He is going to do something." Master Hand replied. "He is finishing his Weapon of Heart."

"Is it really that wise for him to be moving around after the surgery? His body has to recover"

"The Smashers recover faster than most normal people. Beside Mario took a maxim tomato."

"Did the doctors actually find out what had happened?"

"There was something... They are conducting various tests to find out what had happened. They think it was something in the air... despite what the environmental scans picked up." Master Hand sighed.

"Not so much a toxin rather then pollution..." Crazy Hand pointed out.

* * *

That night, everyone had glanced out at the meteorite. It seemed to glow with ferocity, and it lit up the area. It didn't emit any heat.

The next day Mario had returned and now everyone was waiting to be set off and leave for their newest missions. "Smashers, the trials that lay ahead will be harsh, but you must persevere!"

Mario, Pichu, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, and Kirby stood in front of the Great Fox. "You must be ready for nearly anything. To fight against your old friends."

Link, Roy, Young Link, Luigi, Nana & Popo, and Ganondorf stood in front of the Rainbow Cruise. "The trials ahead will be rather difficult and harsh, you may even risk your life."

Ness, D.K, Bowser, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, and Zelda stood in front of the Pleiades. "But remember you are always together. Together you can conquer your enemies."

Marth, Pikachu, Peach, Dr. Mario, Samus, and Mr. Game and Watch were standing in front of Samus' slightly larger battle ship. "And finally, don't give in to our enemies! Crazy Hand and I shall support you!"

With that the four groups each got into the vehicles. "Good luck Smashers!" Master Hand said. And with that all four ships took off. He then faced Lucario. "I guess we have to do a crash course..."

"Don't bother. I'm going back to my planet and finding my Master!" Lucario said walking towards a ship however Crazy Hand blocked him.

"Going back there now is nearly suicide." Master Hand sighed. "Join us and become stronger and then you can go back."

Lucario bore his fangs. "Get out of my way!" he demanded.

Crazy Hand however tackled Lucario and knocked him unconscious. "He will be a tough one to control…"

"We should leave him with Surgam then." Master Hand muttered. "By the way, you're bleeding Crazy."

When Crazy Hand had tackled Lucario, several of his spikes had impaled the hand. "I'm going to die!" Crazy Hand shouted out panicked.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mewtwo was trying to remain calm. He knew that he would have to fight against the Smashers. His friends. "Damn it, what do I do?"

To be continued...

* * *

**Continuity explanations: Kai is in the Virus. When Tei nearly killed Surgam the last time was in The Smash Wars 2… it's not necessary to read through them if you haven't… If anything important comes up it will be explained… Like Giygas being sealed into Ness.**

**Not all of the enemies were revealed. This story will suffer from lots and lots of characters... **

**Who is Lucario's Master? You will find out... I actually had said it in the last chapter, but at the last second opted against it for suspense... **

**Surgam I believe means "I shall rise" I found it in a list of Latin phrases... And since I decided to randomly search it on Wikipedia for no reason... it is also known as: Tiaprofenic acid, which is a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug.**


	15. Chapter 15: Flipside

**Group 1: Mario, Pichu, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Kirby.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Flipside!

Mario, Pichu, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Kirby were in the Great Fox, it was speeding across the galaxy. "Master Hand has all ready installed the necessary equipment for us to go to Flipside." Fox said calmly. "What is this flipside place like anyways Mario?"

"Well its pretty boring and forgettable but it serves as a place in between dimensions. It can link to pretty much anywhere."

"I see." Fox said. "So why would a place as spectacular sounding as this look so boring and plain?"

"No idea."

"Better yet why is it located in the middle of nowhere and several hours away?" Pichu wondered.

"We may never know." Captain Falcon replied.

The Great Fox continued to go through space; suddenly a blue square barrier appeared around them. In an instant they were teleported away. When the teleportation was complete they had emerged in a different spot. They simply landed on the ground. "Welcome to Flipside!" Mario said.

They looked through the windows and up at the strange white sky. "It is rather forgettable." Fox said. "It looks so boring and plain."

"Yeah." Mario replied. "Now lets find out what is happening here"

They exited The Great Fox. To Mario's surprise they were in on the tower in the middle of the town. "I thought you would have landed in the outlands." Mario sighed.

"I could have but it didn't look flat enough." Fox simply replied.

Mario led them to the edge of the tower where suddenly a box was drawn around them. They began to go downwards and eventually landed at the base of the tower. Standing in front of a house was an old man. "Mario!" He said rushing up towards them.

"Merlon!" Mario said.

"Please come inside and bring your friends too." Quickly Merlon shoved them inside. "I saw you coming in a vision. Thank the stars." The wizard was clearly panicking.

"What's wrong Merlon?" Mario asked

"Its the Dark Prognosticus." He replied. "It was threatened to be stolen so I'm hoping that you will find a way to protect it Mario."

"I know just the place!" Mario replied devilishly.

"Where?"

"Francis' Castle!" Mario replied. "We could trick him into believing that it is a rare collectable item... or you know we could do he sensible thing and burn it!"

"I've tried to burn it already, the Dark Progonosticus can't be destroyed!"

"Joy..." Captain Falcon sighed. "We could always take it an keep it at our mansion. Beside what the book contains can't be too dangerous!"

"Oh but it is." Merlon replied. "Inside the book is the end of everything. How everything will be destroyed! Only the Light Prognosticus has the way to destroy it."

"Back at the mansion I'm currently reading through it..." Mario replied. "The Dark Prognosticus can be destroyed in several ways. One of which is throwing it into the sun. We can also seal the dark power so that all the pages are blank!"

"How about we seal the book." Captain Falcon suggested. "This way we can use the book to follow our enemies."

"The problem lies in the seal... Its easily able to be undone." Merlon replied.

"I'll do the sealing alone then." Mario said. He pulled out the Seal of Smash card and ordered everyone out of the room.

"Why is Mario doing it alone?" Pichu asked puzzled.

"I think he believes that we are being watched." Fox replied. "I think he wants to lure out the person, who wouldn't take such a juicy opportunity to obtain an item like this, one middle aged plumber guarding an item of nigh omnipotence, let alone containing the details on how to destroy the entire universe?"

"But would Mario let it be taken so easily?" Captain Falcon asked.

There was suddenly a large loud noise quickly they rushed in to see Mario being attacked by someone wearing a cape and top hat. Quickly he rushed out of the room, but not before grabbing the Dark Progonosticus. Everyone glared at Captain Falcon "From now on you aren't allowed to speak!" They shouted at him.

"Hey you were all spelling doom at the same time!"

"Don't worry." Mario said getting up off of the ground. "I was able to seal it before whoever that was snuck up behind me."

"So should we follow him now?" Pichu asked.

"Might as well" Mario said. Fox looked cautiously at Mario noticing his lack of emotion towards what was just stolen.

"Mario... you sealed it right?" Fox asked.

"Yes." Mario replied.

"But the seal shouldn't hold him for that long should it?" Fox asked.

Mario was rather quiet. "I used a different seal. This time the Seal of Smash. We can transfer it to other objects. And by using that only those who have used it before hand will be able to unlock it."

"We shouldn't underestimate our enemies then." Fox said. "They have often been shown to be quite resourceful."

With that they took off following the person who had attacked Mario. "Where do you think he has gone?" Pichu asked.

"There are only 3 places that he could have gone." Mario replied. "The Pit of 100 Trials, the platform, or Flopside. I'm willing to be bet he went to Flopside."

"Why there?"

"Not the average person in Flipside knows about Flopside, that and the pit of 100 trials is a natural death course. While it is likely that he would have gone to the platform, we would have heard the elevator." Mario explained. "In any case we must give chase!"

They were running through the town quickly. Mario made sure to not lose sight of the person who attacked him. All he could tell from his back was that he looked familiar. They continued to chase him and much like Mario suspected he was going towards Flopside. "Just who is this person?" Mario wondered.

Suddenly a cell phone rang.

Fox answered his cell phone. "What is it? Samus... Wait... WHAT?" Fox suddenly stopped trying to draw attention to himself. "Am I the first one you called? All right I understand. Ok... listen up here is the plan... We'll meet up with your group once we get done here. Contact everyone else and tell them to meet up with your group once they are done the mission. I'll fill in the details when we get closer, we don't want anyone to act irrationally. Ok goodbye."

"What was that?" Pichu asked.

"Nothing much..." Fox replied rather suspiciously.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Pichu replied back.

"We just had a small change in plans. It turns out that Samus and her group are getting into more trouble than they originally thought."

Pichu stared at Fox. "No what was it?"

"You'll find out about it soon."

They turned a corner and to their surprise there was several heartless waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Kirby wondered.

"Heartless..." Mario said. "That's what Ness said they were right?"

"Yes." Captain Falcon replied. "I wonder why they are here?"

"Well we have to go through them." Falco laughed. They began to run through the Heartless. Each of them were being lunged at, so they had to knock the Heartless away. Several lunged at Pichu.

"Help!" Pichu cried as they were absorbing him. But it was too late a moment later, where Pichu used to stand was now a small shadow Heartless.

It jumped towards Fox who just kicked it aside. However it got back up and rushed towards Kirby. Kirby quickly did his best to hold down the small shadow heartless, however several more jumped onto Kirby and absorbed him.

Captain Falcon rushed towards the two Shadow Heartless that were the Smashers and delivered a Falcon Punch. The attack was enough to transform the two back to normal. Now that they had been transformed into Heartless, the Heartless didn't seem to care for Kirby or Pichu so they diverted their attention back towards the others.

Fox and Falco began to rapidly shoot at the heartless with their blasters. However the blasters weren't working. A moment later they were absorbed. Next up was Captain Falcon, who continued to fight against them. Even as ten Shadow Heartless piled onto him he got up and continued to fight. Eventually the Shadow Heartless that Fox and Falco had turned into rushed towards Captain Falcon.

He hesitated for a second to punch them. But that second was all it took for the Heartless to absorb him.

All that was left was Mario. The three Smasher Shadow Heartless rushed towards Mario who just jumped up into the air and jumped on them. He quickly made his way over to Kirby and Pichu.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Just dizzy." Kirby replied.

The Heartless rushed towards Mario, this time he fired several fireballs towards them. Upon contact they exploded. But this didn't stop the Heartless, they continued to rush towards Mario. "When I get absorbed, attack me and free me!" Mario told Pichu and Kirby.

"What?!" They shouted shocked.

Mario continued to defend himself from the Heartless. "They won't stop attacking until they absorb us for some reason!"

Quickly Mario delivered several punches and kicks to Captain Falcon, Fox, and Falco's heartless. All three of them were freed. Several Heartless piled on top of Mario, however he began to spin around in order to knock them off.

Mario began to breath heavily. He couldn't keep up at this rate. He just decided to give in and let the Heartless absorb him. A moment later Pichu attacked him as per instructions. Mario was freed and fell down exhausted. The Heartless then disappeared having gotten what they came for.

Slowly Mario stood back up. "We have to continue." He breathed heavily.

They continued to run until Pichu broke down. "We just can't keep chasing them like this!" Pichu shrieked.

"Pichu's right." Captain Falcon said. "We have to capture this person quickly. The encounter with the Heartless has exhausted us; we have to cut them off. Mario where can they go in Flopside?"

"We are all ready in Flopside..." Mario replied. "We just crossed the bridge." They looked behind and saw that they had indeed crossed the bridge to Flopside. Each of them wondering why they didn't notice before, especially since they had to run through a building. Perhaps the encounter with the Heartless had exhausted them more than they thought.

"Must have been because we were chasing after that person." Captain Falcon muttered. "In any case we have to come up with a plan to capture him. Especially since we don't know where he is running to..."

* * *

Kirby was floating high above in the air, looking down at the streets below. Suddenly he saw the person who they were chasing all of this time and floated to intercept them. He turned into a giant brick and blocked the way. The other Smashers who had been following Kirby rushed to where he had dropped. They had finally cornered the person. Standing there in a stylish white top hat and cape was none other than Count Bleck. "Count Bleck!" Mario shouted. "Give back the Dark Prognosticus!"

Count Bleck looked around trying to find an exit eventually he waved his staff around.

"Stop!" Mario shouted. "There is no where to run!" Count Bleck rushed towards Mario who summoned his second Weapon of Heart a hammer. The Hammer and staff were stuck in a deadlock. Kirby, who had previously reverted back into his puffball state, began to inhale causing Count Bleck and Mario to slowly come towards them. Just when it looked like they had captured Count Bleck he jumped into the air. Captain Falcon however intercepted him and kneed him in the face. Count Bleck fell back down to the ground when it looked like he was about to get up, Falco shot at him stunning him.

"I told you that there was no where to run." Mario said.

Count Bleck just laughed as he jumped into the air swinging his cane however a jolt of thunder came down striking Count Bleck once again to the ground. "Enough, pleads Count Bleck."

"Why did you try to steal the Dark Prognosticus?" Fox said trying to interrogate him.

"Count Bleck did it because The Dark Lord ordered him to."

"Why did you join The Dark Lord's ranks?" Fox wondered. Count Bleck was unusually quiet. "Did you join of your own free will?"

"No, says Count Bleck"

"Then why are you with him?" Fox said.

"Fox, that's enough." Mario calmly said. "Lets just take back the book and leave."

"No Count Bleck won't let you have it!" Count Bleck shouted now clutching the book harder than he had before.

Everyone just stared at him. "Do you honestly think that you can take us all on?" Pichu shouted.

"No, says Count Bleck"

"Then why won't you give us back the Dark Prognosticus?" Mario wondered.

"Please help Count Bleck! Pleads Count Bleck" Count Bleck shouted finally cracking. "Count Bleck didn't want to do this but... he is holding Tippy hostage. Says Count Bleck"

"Who?" Pichu asked

"Tippy, his lover..." Mario replied.

Captain Falcon however was the least sympathetic. "This has trap written all over it!" He said.

Everyone pretty much nodded in agreement. "Please help me Mario!"

"I wish I was in the position to help you…" Mario said. "But I can't…"

"They will kill her!" Count Bleck said. "Count Bleck can get her freedom but the Dark Lord wants the Dark Prognosticus in exchange for her life. Said Count Bleck."

"Mario… You can go if you wish…" Fox muttered. "However we have go help our comrades."

"One person might be able to go in unnoticed. Says Count Bleck."

"Fine I'll go in alone." Mario said. "However you will take me there." He pointed threateningly at Count Bleck. "And I want a device to be teleported safely to the Great Fox at a moments notice."

"That can be arranged." Fox said. "I have something back at the Great Fox."

They walked back to the Great Fox for some reason it took less time than it took to get there. Probably since they weren't running through every single alleyway known to man in order to catch Count Bleck this time, and they weren't being attacked by Heartless.

Mario ordered Count Bleck to stay outside of the Great Fox.

"We still haven't taken back the Dark Prognosticus from him." Captain Falcon said.

"It won't be necessary." Mario replied. From underneath his overalls he pulled out a purple book. "I've been holding onto the Dark Prognosticus for a while now." He explained. "The one Count Bleck has is a fake that I used the Seal of Smash to make."

"And you with held this information from us why?" Pichu asked.

"To fool your enemies you must first fool your friends." Fox replied understanding fully, and having figured it out a while ago. "Besides we have to catch up with Samus' group now! I'll explain to you on the way what is going on! But all I will say right now is trouble, big trouble!"

"By the way what's in this book?" Pichu asked.

"Nothing that any of us will ever read." Mario replied. In his hand was a fireball that he charged up and smashed the book with it. However the book didn't burst into flames.

"So it is quite indestructible..." Captain Falcon sighed. "Well at least it's sealed for now..."

"Should we leave it here?" Pichu wondered.

"No..." Mario replied. "The Seal of Smash can be broken, the safest it should be is in the Smash Mansion. So for right now I want you to hold on to it Pichu."

Everyone looked at him confused. "Why Pichu?"

"No one would suspect him to be holding onto it." Mario said.

They went into a lab where Fox picked something off of a table. Just then he threw it at Mario who caught it. "Just leave it on you. When you want to escape just tap it three times."

"Why not once?" Mario wondered.

"What if it accidentally gets bumped?" Fox replied.

Mario just nodded as he began to get off the Great Fox a moment later it launched. He turned to Count Bleck. "I'm ready to go."

"Very well. Says Count Bleck!" with that two boxes appeared around Mario and Count Bleck and teleported them away."

* * *

"Then we best get going now..." Fox said piloting the Great Fox away from the towns of Flipside and Flopside.

"What's the situation like?" Pichu wondered

Fox closed his eyes. "Yes I do owe you an explanation." He said. "But since I hate repeating myself, so it will have to wait until Mario gets back."

"What if he never comes back?" Pichu wondered. "Will we be left in suspense for ever?"

"I'm hoping that isn't the case."

To be continued...

* * *

**Note: Mario could previously summon two Weapon's of Heart. With the one he just made he has three…**


	16. Chapter 16: Mario alone

Chapter 16: Mario alone

Mario and Count Bleck appeared on a platform. Mario was naturally expecting an ambush however none came. The sky was black and purple. Mario looked out; off in the distance he could see a town. He turned around and saw that he was in a gigantic castle. Separating the castle and the town was a desert. To separate it further there were seven canyons forming long rings.

"This is the fortress of The Dark Lord." Count Bleck explained. "To approach it from the town would be a long and hard grueling battle." Mario suddenly collapsed. He was having an extremely difficult time breathing. The air was so thin. There was also a great deal of pressure that was being exerted on him. "Because of the unique atmosphere, it takes a while to get used to."

"Where is this place?" Mario wondered, in between his gasping for air.

Count Bleck began to help up the plumber. "Count Bleck, does not know. Count Bleck, was only teleported here, just like Count Bleck teleported you. That town is the only source of civilization on this planet. But they…"

"How are we going to infiltrate this place?" Mario wondered.

"You could act as Count Bleck's prisoner." Count Bleck suggested.

Mario quickly thought this over. "But if we are separated, it would be harder to save Tippi and escape. Besides, I want to find and confront Mewtwo."

"Welcome back Count Bleck!" A voice shouted. "Did you obtain the Dark Prognosticus? Who's that with you?"

Both of them froze. "I'm sorry." Count Bleck whispered. "It looks like we have to think up a new plan." He faced the guards.

"Fine, I'll act as your prisoner!" Mario quickly said.

"It's a prisoner that Count Bleck has captured! Shouts Count Bleck. Where is that guard who was supposed to meet me? Inquires, Count Bleck."

"He went out for a smoke." One replied. "The stupid ass will probably get fired and in trouble."

Mario began to look around and think up a solution. "I'll attack you and 'escape' I'll then look for Tippi." He whispered.

Count Bleck quickly put over Mario's wrists handcuffs. As the two guards approached, Count Bleck laughed "Bwa ha ha ha ha Bleck! Laughs Count Bleck."

"Figures…" Mario said rolling his eyes. His hands were suddenly consumed by fire.

"Thanks to you Lady Timpani will be free! And Count Bleck will be remembered as a hero for the Dark Lord!" Mario gritted his teeth and lunged at Count Bleck who was able to dodge. Mario used this chance to run away. He glanced back to see that the guards were checking if Count Bleck was okay.

Eventually Mario stopped running and was leaning against a black wall. His body still wasn't used to the world's unique atmosphere, so he was even more exhausted. He stared up into the sky. It swirled with black and purple. "Where am I?"

"You're in a separate dimension," a harsh voice said. Mario jumped and looked beside him. Sitting next to Mario was a man who was smoking a cigarette. Most of his face was concealed in the shadows. "At the base of the Dark Lord… Don't worry I'm off duty. Mario of the Smashers… I can't believe that you were that stupid to come here alone."

"I had to take the chance even if it was an obvious trap." Mario said. "We need to find out who the Dark Lord is and his weaknesses."

"Good luck with that." He laughed.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"Nobody." He replied. "In any case you better be careful if you are staying around here." Suddenly several sirens began to ring through out the fortress. "It looks like they know you are here."

Mario looked at him. "Aren't you going to try and stop me? What if you're seen with me?"

"No…" He replied. "I've been hired by Master Hand and infiltrate this place in order to gather information… as for being seen with you I can always knock you unconscious. But I doubt anyone will look out here to search for you."

"What do you know?"

He smoked more of his cigarette before throwing it away into what looked like a black pool of oil. It actually was. Suddenly it went on fire. "That should distract them long enough." He sighed. "I know that this oil goes all the way through the base. Other than that not much."

"Any information will do really."

He laughed. "Any? Fine. The Dark Lord doesn't really trust anyone and is shrouded in unending mystery. There is a rumor going through the ranks that he is actually very weak and fragile currently and that's why he is gathering so many different power sources. He wishes to create and compile a new and perfect body, one that doesn't age or anything. However this is only a rumor and I doubt its true seeing as how if it was I doubt that everyone would still be hanging around here still. The second rumor was that there are those among his ranks waiting for the perfect moment to go against him and destroy him and take what ever the Dark Lord is gathering for themselves. However apparently one of them was discovered and sent on a rather suicidal mission. Above that not much else. Except for that the Government has infiltrated the Dark Lord's ranks… There is also one other thing The Dark Lord isn't here right now… or at least that's what the rumors say."

"And where do you stand in all of this?" Mario wondered.

"I stand where the money is." He replied. "Master Hand has told me that if it becomes to dangerous I can leave. But I've grown slightly attached to this worn down place. And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going in there and searching for someone."

"Who?"

"Tippi, she is a butterfly, that looks strange… And then there is Mewtwo"

"Mewtwo… I saw him but don't know where he is now… but he shows no interest in you Smashers... as for Tippi no clue. Good luck Mario. By the way, are you getting rid of those handcuffs?"

"I can't, they seem to be resistant to fire."

The person took out his keys and unlocked them. "Good luck, I'll see you again."

Mario rushed into the fortress. Everyone was panicking due to the oil fires everywhere that they couldn't really notice Mario.

"What happened?" One guard asked.

"Who knows it must have been that intruder!"

Mario rushed through the chaos. He didn't know who the person was, and was rather thankful that he brought upon this much chaos as a decoy. If they did notice him, he would most certainly be over powered. Occasionally Mario would see an unlit oil patch, and he would quickly toss a fireball there. Suddenly a box appeared around him. Mario summoned his first Weapon of Heart The Chakram and effortlessly broke through the box. He turned around.

"Dimentio it's been a while." He laughed

"I never wanted to see your mustache that looks like a big greasy dog again!" Dimentio shouted annoyed.

"Too bad." Mario replied. "You have one chance to live. Where is Tippi?"

"I don't care." A box appeared around Mario however he threw his Chakram towards Dimentio who was unable to evade the attack and was cut across the side.

"I have the advantage. The fire has increased my power."

"Has it really?"

"We'll see."

Several barriers appeared around Mario's limbs stopping him from moving. "This might be fun watching you squirm as each of your body parts explode slowly."

"Dimentio, I will ask you again. Where is Tippi?"

"Die!" He shouted. However before he was able to snap his fingers to make the barriers explode a giant fireball appeared behind him and knocked him down dispelling the barriers. Mario caught the fireball and it turned into his Chakram. With that Mario ran away knowing it would only be a few minutes before Dimentio was discovered. He only hoped that the burn marks were mistaken for an explosion.

Suddenly Mario felt a large amount of energy as he passed by a door. He leaned against the door and tried to listen into the conversation.

"Just what is going on out there?" A hollow, empty voice asked.

"Apparently the prisoner that Count Bleck brought back escaped and caused a bit of chaos." A second voice replied.

"Amusing…" he laughed.

For a split second Mario thought about busting in the room but decided that it would have been rather suicidal doing it alone. Mario discarded this and continued onwards. He began looking in random rooms hoping to find Tippi. Eventually he found her fluttering in a cage. "Tippi!" Mario said entering the room.

"Mario what are you doing here?"

"I came here to rescue you."

"How did you find this place?" She wondered.

"Count Bleck brought me here, we were working together, however I was discovered rather quickly. He wants to rescue you and escape."

"I'm sorry…" Tippi said.

Mario however broke open the cage and smiled. "We should get out of here then." With that Mario began to run with Tippi on his shoulder. Some of the distraction that was caused earlier had been cleaned up. There was no way he was going to be able to sneak past everyone this time.

"Tippi I'll distract them. Find Count Bleck, and escape from here." Mario said as a fireball appeared in his hand. Quickly he jumped out in front of several underlings. They stood there absolutely dumbfounded by either his sudden appearance or his sudden intention to commit suicide. Mario threw the two Chakram towards a pipe that was coming out of the wall. The Chakram grazed the pipe and cut it open causing the oil from inside it to come out and catch on fire setting the underlings on fire. With that Mario ran away. "I best remember this place… I know we will come back here some day…"

Mario continued to run though the castle's corridors, the place felt like a giant maze. Often he had to run from more underlings and set more fires.

"So you're the one causing all of the racket." A voice said. Mario suddenly stopped running and turned around to face the origin of the voice.

Standing there was an old man who was completely covered in bandages. Around him was the stench of rotting flesh. It seemed that the only thing keeping him up was a cane. "So you are the one who is making all of the noise."

"_There is a rumor going through the ranks that he is actually very weak and fragile currently and that's why he is gathering so many different power sources. He wishes to create and compile a new and perfect body, one that doesn't age or anything. However this is only a rumor and I doubt its true seeing as how if it was I doubt that everyone would still be hanging around here still._" The agent's words rang through Mario's head.

"Get out of my way old man!" Mario said with his hand on fire. The Chakram appearing.

"What brings you here to the Dark Lord's castle?" He wondered. "Do you have a death wish?" With out hesitation Mario threw it aiming at the old man. However he just raised his cane and knocked it down.

Mario tried to concentrate he could feel people getting closer to him from all sides but he couldn't feel any energy coming from the old man. As far as Mario could tell he was just a normal, old, frail, human. But the fact that he just stopped his Weapon of Heart proved that there was more to the old man than he could see. "I came here to find somebody…" Mario replied.

"I see…" The old man replied. "You're lucky it's rumoured that the Dark Lord is out of the castle right now! Along with most of his strongest warriors, trying to find something called Kuroyami, black darkness. We were also told to kill any intruders on sight. But I'm afraid that you would be the one killing me. After all I'm just a frail old man."

Mario could feel that there was something more to this old man. Was he lying and much more than just a frail old man? Mario didn't want to find out.

"Now tell me where Mewtwo is." Mario said.

The old man just began to laugh. "Mewtwo I know you are watching this, your friend wants to know where you are!"

"Friend?" Mewtwo's voice seemed to echo through out the hallways. "Very well, follow my voice… everyone else leave him to me."

"You'll see that Mewtwo has chosen The Dark Lord's side by his own free will!" The old man laughed. "Hopefully we will see each other in the future Super Mario of the Smashers!"

When Mario turned around to question how he knew his name, the old man had vanished. Mario had received a strange feeling from that old man. A feeling like none he had never experienced before. He felt like he knew the person but was unsure where they had met before. Not to mention the question as to why an old man would be in the Dark Lord's castle. "Maybe he is one of the Dark Lord's advisors or something..." Mario pondered.

Mario continued to slog towards where he felt Mewtwo's presence. Occasionally he would open a door only for several people to charge at him. Mewtwo's voice however told them to stop and that Mario would be his prey. "_Have you really changed sides Mewtwo?_" Mario thought.

Eventually he came to two giant oak doors. There he opened them up and walked into a library. Mewtwo just sat there reading through several books at the same time. "Welcome Mario." Mewtwo said.

Mario stared at Mewtwo. "When they told me, I didn't believe it." Mario said. "For you to change sides, why?"

"This is the consequence of my actions." Mewtwo replied. "All living beings fear death. And I'm no exception. To save my own life I made a deal. The medium to make sure that I abide my side of the deal is the Heartless. They can control my thoughts and actions. However, currently I have none in my body. "

"But then you can escape!" Mario protested.

"In order to be free of the virus I sacrificed everything, I had to be loyal to Sora." Mewtwo said. "I won't leave until he dismisses me, and besides he will hunt me down to kill me if I betray him. The things I know are that vital."

"You know who the Dark Lord is don't you?" Mario shouted.

"I've met him face to face, I'm certainly a lot more privileged than some of his other followers. But then again, he doesn't need their trust." Mewtwo replied. "He certainly didn't strike me as someone who would call himself a Dark Lord. Such a title would instantly give someone visions of a strong ruthless commander. But then again looks are deceiving. He is beyond ruthless, even to his own minions. Failure is never an option. At the very least he gives you the choice to either run away from him or kill yourself."

"Mewtwo I can liberate you right now." Mario said as a fireball appeared in his hand.

"You could, but I doubt you have the will power to." Mewtwo said calmly. "In order to rescue me you must fight me with out holding back anything. You must fight with the intent to kill, yet hold back your strength to leave me alive and capture me. You however are unable to do that to your old companion. You hold on to memories, and they make you soft. So you can stop trying to bluff."

The fireball disappeared and Mario stared at Mewtwo. "I should have known better to bluff in front of someone who can read my mind. So what now?" Mario wondered.

"Everything depends on whether or not you wish to join us. I can save your life if you join us. But if you don't... I'll be forced to kill you. Or, we can just have the Heartless take you over and use you like a marionette. Make you attack the others. The choice is yours. Will you join us?"

Mario was silent trying to give the impression that he was _actually_ thinking about changing sides. But then again that bluff wouldn't last long. For a moment he was looking at the books that Mewtwo was reading. "No." Mario answered.

"As expected." Mewtwo replied. "You are always trying to be the hero. Well then Mario, perhaps it is time for you to learn the harsh realities of trying to be a hero. People around you are going to start to suffer. You will have to make decisions. Perhaps even leave people behind."

"I won't abandon my comrades!" Mario shouted. "I won't be like you!"

Mewtwo glared at Mario. In a bit of frustration he launched a shadow ball towards Mario. Mario quickly rolled out of the way and watched as it hit a bookcase causing it to fall down. "You are the unofficial leader of the Smashers. Everyone has confidence in you!" Mewtwo shouted. "If Master Hand and Crazy Hand were to fall, then you would be elected leader by your fellow Smashers. But everything suddenly changes when you have power and responsibility. You say that you won't abandon them now, but given the responsibility and forced to decide between the needs of who you have, or the person who is left behind you will choose differently!"

"No." Mario replied. "I would risk everything to rescue that one person who is left behind. That's why I'm here for you Mewtwo."

"You idiot!" Mewtwo shouted. His hands smashed against the table with all of the books. He then began to laugh. This actually caught Mario off guard. "You surprise me Mario. Here we are, enemies. And yet we are talking like old friends. I can see why everybody trusts you. You would risk everything to save me, someone who has betrayed you?"

"Yes." Mario replied.

Mewtwo fell back onto the chair and began to laugh. "I don't know why. It's my own fault that I am in this situation. I was so cocky. I thought I could stop the virus' influence over my mind. But yet, it got the better of me. Mario, you might want to save me. But when the time comes, will you be able to do it?"

"I know I can." Mario replied.

Mewtwo just chuckled. "Do you have all of the answers you wanted?"

"Who is the Dark Lord?" Mario asked.

Mewtwo just began to have a hysterical fit. "Sorry, but I'm not telling you. You can wait and find out for yourself."

"Mewtwo are you constructing your Weapon of Heart?" Mario wondered

"I'm almost ready for the ritual. Why?"

"Everyone put a Smash Shard into their Weapon of Heart. I'm hoping you will do the same with yours."

"Thanks for the tip." Mewtwo said, throwing another shadow ball. It hit Mario and sent him flying back into bookcase. Several books fell down upon him. "You remember the Government burning down the Great Library don't you?"

"Mewtwo…" Mario said falling to the ground and slowly getting back up. "Are you going to try and capture me?"

"No." Mewtwo replied. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for capturing someone so weak."

"I see…" Mario replied. He threw his Chakram at Mewtwo who was able to stop it in mid air.

"Back at the Smash Planet my powers were constantly being repressed." Mewtwo said. "Here I have access to the full extent of my powers. Here I am stronger than Master Hand. I see no reason to return do you?"

"So you really have changed sides." Mario said. "Do our memories mean nothing? Why did you join us in the first place?"

Mewtwo smiled. "I told you back when we first met that the cry-baby wanted to see his father. Then, it was just the prospect of becoming stronger that made me stay. That and I could never go back to that planet in its current condition. Not willingly... That was why I attacked it a few days ago." Mewtwo was silent for a moment. "You've asked so many questions, now it's my turn. Did you know that Master Hand was keeping my real condition a secret?"

"What?" Mario said shocked.

"Yes the only one who knew besides him and Crazy hand was Dr. Mario, and he was sworn to secrecy to not tell anybody else. It turns out that Kai was actually right; Master Hand just wants to use us as his persona army! It's because of Sora that I'm alive, and that is why I feel that I must give him my dedication. In that tube I was slowly dying. It was painful and I came to the realization that no matter what I would do anything to escape death. Eventually I did escape it."

"Why did he keep it a secret?" Mario asked.

"The needs of many were grater than the needs of the few." Mewtwo replied. "He felt that if everyone knew my real situation, they would turn on him. That his Smashers wouldn't be as easy to manipulate!"

"Is that why you were talking about decisions and leadership?" Mario wondered.

"A bit." Mewtwo replied. "People change Mario. Under different conditions they are different people. You have to accept that."

"Mewtwo what's the Dark Lord's plan?" Mario asked.

Mewtwo just smiled. "Since you are going to die I might as well explain it. The Revolution, he wishes to create a replica, one that he can use to annihilate the Government and anyone else who stands in his way. But to create a replica of the Revolution he needs several things."

"Wait whose side are you on?" Mario asked absolutely confused as to why Mewtwo was telling him everything.

"I'm on the side I had chosen to live that day so long ago: Sora's." Mewtwo replied. "Anyways, first he would need the four elemental orbs, he has all ready obtained one, the Earth orb. But he doesn't wish to end it there. He wants it to surpass the original Revolution. So he is searching for seven shards that are said to be made from a crystal that was created from bringing together so much evil power that it began to take a physical state, he has one shard of that as well. Finally he would need something to fuse together all of these powers to help create the fake Revolution so the power of alchemy is a must. But the most important thing is a sacrifice! Now then I can't let you live after I said all of that. You will be the offer to bind the Revolution together!" Mewtwo threw a third shadow ball that Mario quickly rolled out of the way to avoid it.

In Mario's hands were several fireballs that he began to rapidly fire at Mewtwo. Mewtwo however just cancelled them out with a disable before they got anywhere close to him. "If that's all you've got you will never be able to win against the Dark Lord. Let alone me!"

Mario summoned his Weapon of Heart and threw the Chakram towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo however was unable to stop it this time so he simply teleported away to evade. "Weapon of Heart: Fire Rod!" Mario shouted summoning his new Weapon of Heart that he recently constructed. It was a long metallic staff with a red jewel encrusted at the top. He pointed it at Mewtwo and fired a giant ball of fire from it. The attack rushed towards Mewtwo who just raised his hand and blocked it.

"Is that all you got?" Mewtwo wondered. A purple flame crept down Mewtwo's arm. "Because I'm not impressed."

Mario quickly separated his fire rod into two different pieces and began to rapidly fire fireballs at Mewtwo who just walked towards Mario slowly evading each and every attack. "Face it you're outclassed." Mewtwo said placing his hand on the fire rod and pointed it towards the ground. Mario swung the other half of the fire rod at Mewtwo however he blocked it with a psychic barrier. "At this rate... it will take you 50 years to catch up to me."

"Super Smash: Big Bang!" Mario said. A large explosion suddenly came from Mario's body. Mewtwo was suddenly tossed back. If it wasn't for his barrier he would have most likely been killed by the attack.

"So you have gotten stronger…" Mewtwo laughed. He glanced over Mario. It was clear that the Big Bang had dealt a fair amount of recoil over the plumber.

"Then I will tell everyone else… good bye Mewtwo." Mario quickly tapped the button that Fox had given him twice. Before he tapped it a third time he paused. "Mewtwo, I know that deep down you want to be back with us."

"What makes you think that?" Mewtwo wondered.

"Who else would have knocked those items out of Sora's grasp? You did it for us to set out and find you! Besides, I knew all along that you knew about this device that would teleport me back to everyone. If you truly were against us, you would have stolen it." He tapped it a third time. Mewtwo rushed towards Mario and swiped at him. Mario however just jumped back and began to fade away.

"You're right." Mewtwo laughed. "Keep a spot open for me in the Smashers. I'll be waiting for the day you defeat Sora."

* * *

Mario materialized on the bridge of the Great Fox. Everyone was rather shocked at Mario's rather battered appearance.

"Mario what happened?" Fox asked.

"A lot…" Mario replied. "It turns out that the Government has infiltrated the Dark Lord's ranks, that some are rising against the Dark Lord amongst his ranks, one of those people were discovered and sent on a suicidal mission. And then there is Mewtwo… It looks like he has joined with his own free will."

"How did you find out that stuff?"

"Master Hand hired somebody. I could never see his face…" Mario said regaining his composer. "Now then what's happening that we have to meet up with Samus' group?"

"Right…" Fox said. "I'll explain the situation."

To be continued…

* * *

**Was it too obvious who the agent is?**

**The "Cry baby" Mewtwo was referring to was Pichu. He wanted to join his father (Pikachu)… In The Smash Wars 2.**

**Reminder: Mewtwo sold himself to save himself from death. However he still has his heart and free will. **


	17. Chapter 17: Craftknight

**Link, Roy, Young Link, Luigi, Nana & Popo, and Ganondorf are the stars of this ark… Mind you I don't know why I told you that here since they are the first 10 words of this chapter…**

Chapter 17: Craftknight

Link, Roy, Young Link, Luigi, Nana & Popo, and Ganondorf were riding on the Rainbow cruise. Each of them seemed to be rather excited about this unknown world. Ganondorf however was the least joyful out of the group, as he had to now work with Link. And he was just not normally joyful to begin with, in fact the only time he was joyful was generally filled with people running away from him. But to get back on track...

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Link sighed not at all phased by the teaming up.

"But why do I have to be with both of you brats this time?" Ganondorf asked.

"Just because you can." Young Link replied in a taunting manner. "Face it you like it!"

"Keep this up and I will punch your face in kid!" Ganondorf sneered.

"Oh come on everyone knows by now that you are just a big softie..." Young Link teased. "Especially when Princess Zelda is around."

Link just looked at his younger counterpart. "Ganondorf." He said. "If this continues to persist you can beat him up... just don't kill him."

Ganondorf just began to laugh while Young Link began to look absolutely terrified. Roy was looking out into space while Nana and Popo were relaxing. Luigi was also relaxing waiting patiently for them to arrive at their destination. Eventually they saw a small planet and they began to go towards it.

They directed the ship to a body of water where it landed and they got out. In front of them was a rather big forest. "I saw a small village that way." Roy said pointing towards the north.

"I guess we should go there first." Roy then noticed the rather giant forest. "Please no more monkeys!"

Link sighed. "I'm sure it will be fine..." He replied.

They walked through the forest. It was surprisingly barren except for a few monsters, which stayed clear of the Smashers. "So what does Master Hand's information database say about this place?" Ganondorf wondered.

"Nothing much." Link replied. "Just that this place doesn't have that much technology." They saw a rather old building and rushed towards it. Inside the building it was rather empty except for an old bed that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time.

Somebody suddenly came walking through the door. He was carrying wood but suddenly dropped it not expecting so many people. He had long white hair in a ponytail, tanned skin, two small horns on his head, orange eyes, along with orange markings underneath his eyes. He wore a ripped and torn black tank top that exposed his stomach. On his back was a sword. Around his wrists were what looked like orange wristbands, around his waist was a sash made from an animal. He also wore white pants and orange shoes.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked grabbing his sword off of his back.

"Think you can take us all on punk?" Ganondorf asked cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah I think I can!" He replied.

He rushed forwards and swung his sword down. However Link appeared in front of him. He drew the Master Sword so fast that the eye couldn't see it and blocked the attack. "Your form is messed up, and you can easily be overpowered and pushed around." With that Link pushed him back with so much force he went flying through the door of the building they were in. "I guess I better go check if he's okay..." Link sighed walking through the door.

The young boy had skidded across the ground leaving several marks. "Are you okay kid?" Link asked sitting down in front of him. They kid got back up and looked at Link quite afraid. "Do you have a name?"

"Its Loki." he replied sitting up. "How did you get so strong?"

"Lots and lots of training." Link replied.

"Teach me!" He said rather excited. "Please I want to become your student!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not from around here..."

"Then where do you live I'll move there and train there with you!" he said rather eager.

"I can't train you… I'll never be able to…" Link looked at Loki once again this time noticing that he wasn't human. "Are you a demon?" Link asked.

Loki however wasn't too impressed with the question. "Yes..." He muttered. "But I'm someone's summon creature so don't attack me!"

"I see..." Link said. "What's a summon creature?" Loki just gave a rather blank stare of absolute shock that someone didn't know what a summon creature was. "Mind you if I had to guess I'd say that you were a monster that was summoned and bound to a human. But that's just a guess."

"That's what a summon creature is." Loki replied.

"So the question is where is your human that you are bound to?"

Loki suddenly looked all embarrassed. "Well… you see… I got separated from him…"

Link got up. "Well you can come with us we are going to that village over there… maybe we will run into your master."

"He isn't my master!" Loki shouted suddenly outraged. Link looked at him. "We're friends…"

"Whatever…" Link sighed. He stretched out his hand and helped Loki off of the ground. The two of them walked back into the old building. "This is Loki a summon creature." Link said to everyone.

With that Loki began to lead them towards the village. Eventually they came across a young boy with short blond hair. He wore a white jacket with a red shirt underneath and blue pants. At his side was a sword. In his arms were several rocks, which he had been gathering. "There you are Loki." He said looking at the group. "I was afraid that you had run off and that I would have to carry all of these raw materials by myself. I'm sorry for any trouble that he may have caused you."

"He didn't cause us much." Link said.

"My name is Edgar!" The boy said. "And you have all ready met Loki."

"Together we are Craftkights." They posed in some silly pose, in the process he dropped the rocks onto the ground.

Link stared at them. "Craftnights what are those?" Nana asked.

They both stared at Nana in a bit of shock. "You don't know what a Craftnight is?" Loki asked. "Yet you have a hammer, a sign of a Craftnight!"

"No..." Nana replied feeling a bit weird.

"We come from a different place..." Link tried to explain.

"You're not the first one recently..." Edgar sighed. "There was another, a young boy with brown hair and wearing black. He had such a strange sword. It was shaped like a key..."

Loki nodded. "Ya that guy gives me the creeps."

'Its Sora." Link replied. "He works for the Dark Lord, and is one of the few enemies that we actually know about."

"So what would they want with this world?" Ganondorf inquired. "It doesn't feel like anything powerful is here."

"That's because its sealed away!" Loki said cheerfully.

Edgar just shot Loki a glare of death. "That would make sense." Link sighed. "It seems that all of the planets that they decided to attack this time have something in common, an evil power. Mario all ready told us about the Dark Prognosticus, and Crazy hand revealed the power of Dracula on Earth."

"But what about the final unknown planet?" Roy asked.

"No idea, maybe it was a distraction so that they wouldn't be seen with one of the smaller operations."

"That failed miserably." Popo laughed.

"Maybe not." Luigi replied. "There is a small chance that there is some other reason that they want us here."

"So we could be walking into a trap."

"Then lets spring it." Link said rather recklessly.

"Um... I just remembered." Edgar said. "The guy's name wasn't Sora."

"What?" Everyone seemed to shout at the same time.

"His name is Roxas."

"This Roxas is still worth checking out." Roy said.

Everyone nodded. "Then allow me to show you the way to the village!" Edgar said. They walked through the forest until they eventually came to a small village composed of a few wooden houses. Everything seemed so active and happy. "This is the village called Cliff Village."

"How original..." Popo moaned. "Boy the names around here are absolutely horrible. Cliff Village, Smash Planet."

"Icicle Mountain..." Nana reminded her brother.

They walked through the village until they came across a waterfall and they crossed a bridge. Eventually they got to the end of the village and there on the Edgar of a cliff was a rather large house.

"Welcome to my house." They entered the house and at the table was a person sitting there. "Roxas is sitting at the table." He was sitting down eating something. However his back was facing the Smashers. He had light brown hair that was rather messy.

"Welcome Smashers." Roxas said calmly. "I've been waiting for you."

Link looked at Roxas who had gotten up and faced them. He was wearing beige pants with black parts, while his shirt was black, and white. Across it was a checkerboard pattern. "I have no interest to fight you right now." He said calmly.

"So did the Dark Lord send you?" Link asked.

"The Dark lord ordered Sora to go here but he sent me instead of himself. Don't worry he may eventually decide to show his face." Roxas said rather cheery. "I do wish to avoid confrontation if we can avoid it."

"It isn't going to happen anytime soon." Roy replied. "Your mission and ours will conflict."

"Your mission is what?"

"Stopping you from carrying out your plans. And yours?"

"Classified." Roxas replied. "Though just between you and me... I want to get rid of Sora. Permanently."

"You want to kill your master?" Nana asked.

"He isn't my master." Roxas replied. "He just controls me... and all of the other nobodies. And he has a certain grip over me like no other..." Roxas winced. "He probably all ready knows that I want to betray him and kill him."

"And why is that?"

"We're connected I'm... his Nobody." Roxas replied.

"And what are Nobodies?" Popo asked.

"We are creatures with out hearts." Roxas replied. "We are just empty shells of those who have lost their heart to darkness."

Everyone was silent. "Is that why Sora turned evil?" Ganondorf wondered.

Roxas just stayed silent for a few seconds. "Part of it. He went into the darkness once before. That was when I was born. However the darkness in his heart left its mark, and he began to eventually crave power. All ready he knows that I'm telling you this."

Link had his eyes closed as he was sitting down. "Tell me this connection of yours. Can he take complete control over you at any time?"

"I don't know..." Roxas said. Link opened his eyes and drew the Master sword piercing Roxas. "So you saw through my masquerade." Roxas laughed. "I'm quite impressed."

Link dropped an item onto the table. "I cheated." He said. "The lens of truth can see past illusions. Or in your case see who is manipulating someone."

"How resourceful." Roxas replied. His hand reached up and grabbed the Master Sword and pulled it out. "I can't wait until we fight each other!" with that Roxas fell over onto the ground.

Link quickly rushed over to his side. "The wound is rather deep." He said. Everyone stared in disbelief that Link was acting rather casually after he had stabbed him. "I'll heal him up..."

* * *

Roxas was lying on a bed. His chest was covered in bandages. Link was watching over him. Concerned Nana entered the room. "It's been a few hours... how is he?" 

"The wound was rather deep, but it shouldn't have been this difficult to actually heal." Link said. "The Master Sword had clearly burned him. But it only does that to beings of evil…"

"I see." Nana replied.

"We had better be careful of these Nobodies."

They both stood up and glanced at Roxas. "Well in any case I think this Sora may be coming to meet us. We better talk with Edgar."

* * *

"Well..." Edgar said. "I understand your problem, but I can't let you into the sanctuary. Down there lives a powerful monster." 

"We can escort them in!" Loki said.

"No... Doing that would mean breaking the reinforced seal that was recently placed on it." Edgar replied.

Link just sighed. "Well then since you won't help us we will break into it ourselves."

Edgar quickly got up and grabbed his sword. "No you can't do that!" He said.

"Unfortunately I'm going to have to agree with Edgar." Roy said. "Clearly this monster was sealed for a reason."

"And even though he recently reverted back to normal..." Loki sighed. "He is just there regaining his strength so he can go back to his world."

"So he could potentially be in danger and you're not willing to help?" Nana asked.

Edgar had regained his composer and sat down. "As it stands I will not unlock the seal unless you can give me definite proof that they are going to attack. And I doubt that Roxas is going to speak..."

"No... I'll speak..." Roxas said slowly walking down the stairs. "Sora's plan is to use the Heartless and absorb what ever lies beyond the sealed gate."

"Why are you telling us this?" Ganondorf wondered.

"Because... Sora agreed not to control me... That and they are also after you Ganondorf."

Everyone looked in absolute shock and wondered as to why they would be after Ganondorf. "The Dark Lord believes that since he was previously evil he would be the easiest to change sides." Roxas explained. "He is also after Bowser. Sora on the other hand wishes to control your Nobodies. And he is coming here..."

"When will he arrive?" Everyone asked.

"He is all ready here." Roxas said. "He has to be at rather close range to control me..."

"How close?" Link wondered.

"About 100 meters." Roxas replied.

Link closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Well then I guess we better go down to the gate..."

To be continued...

**If you are reading this please review… it's a little disheartening seeing the amount of chapters almost double that of the reviews… **

**The biggest screw up in this chapter would have to be Craftknight, for the life of me I couldn't remember that it was only one word so even the chapter title was originally 'Craft Knight'.   
**


	18. Chapter 18: Heartless

Chapter 18: Heartless

The Heartless were everywhere, each of them slowly picking away at the large rock. "But the seal should have warded them off!" Edgar said in protest.

"Our enemies have proven to be resourceful in the past." Link replied. "We should probably stop them..."

Everyone got ready to fight the Heartless. Standing in front of them was someone cloaked in a dark cloak. In his hand appeared a Keyblade. "Welcome Smashers." He said. Everyone stared at him.

"Are you Sora?" Link asked.

"Yes." He replied. "So I guess you are here to stop me. But can you?"

"We can and will!" Luigi shouted, his hand filled with sparks. The Heartless instantly rushed towards him. Luigi cut through them as though they were paper. "It won't happen again." He said to himself remembering using his thunder hand until he was exhausted back at the factory and then getting captured. "I won't lose!"

Roy ran up slashing the Heartless with his sword. Edgar, and Loki also rushed towards the Heartless cutting them in half.

Nana and Popo rushed towards the Heartless and knocked them out of the way with their hammers. However large fat Heartless appeared and every time that they tried to attack their attack would just bounce off and they would go flying back a few inches. Young Link was firing Light arrows at every heartless. The moment that the light arrow hit any of the shadow Heartless, they would disappear and a small red heart would float away from the body as though the heart was trying to escape. But with every Heartless that would be destroyed two more would appear. "You can't win." Sora laughed. "Across the universe there are trillions of people and creatures that have lost their hearts to darkness. The Heartless are only as numerous as those... the only way to defeat them forever is to destroy everything in the universe!"

Link rushed towards Sora, quickly cutting down any Heartless that got in his way. The Master Sword and Keyblade clashed. "You're quite strong." Link said.

"You're quite weak!" Sora replied knocking him backwards. The two dashed towards each other clashing once again. "You know, just judging by how strong Dark Link was I was expecting his good counterpart to be equal in strength. But it looks like I'm mistaken!"

A second Keyblade appeared in Sora's other hand and he began to duel wield. Link on the other hand summoned his Weapon of Heart the Heart Sword and they began to clash. Both of them had gotten faster until Sora knocked him back onto the ground. Ganondorf appeared behind Sora and punched him in the back. However Sora didn't flinch. "Attacking someone with their back turned is dishonorable."

"What do you care about honor." Ganondorf spat. Sora turned around quickly knocking Ganondorf at the side of his head sending him flying into the Cliffside.

"I expected the King of Evil to be stronger as well..." Ganondorf rushed in front of Sora and punched him in the face with such force that it sent him flying into seal. Sora fell down onto the ground, his nose was bleeding and he just stared at Ganondorf. "Maybe you aren't as worthless. Ah well its time to end this!" Sora suddenly began to concentrate and the Heartless quickly fled. The whole area was surrounded by a black barrier suddenly everyone felt weight being pushed on them and they collapsed onto the ground. "Meet my Gravity Well."

A person covered in Silver Armor appeared and knocked Sora down. "You won't enter the sealed area!" he shouted as he tossed Sora around.

"Who is that person Edgar?" Link asked, however when he looked he saw that Edgar wasn't there.

"That is Edgar..." Loki replied.

"He's amazing!" Young Link said getting up.

"Yeah..." Loki said not exactly happy.

"How long does this power last?" Ganondorf wondered.

"Until his Weapon breaks or he cancels it." Loki said. "But he is using a blade that won't break."

Link stared as Edgar was defeating Sora. "It puts a large strain on his body doesn't it?"

"Yes." Loki replied. "Every time he does it he cuts away a bit of his life. He is using the power of the Edge Fencer."

"A dangerous power..." Link sighed "We have several abilities like that at our disposal. Whether we use them or not is up to us..." Suddenly a dark power was released from Sora. The air had become rather cold. With one swing of the Keyblade Edgar was sent flying back, his sword and armor cut in half.

"Your attempt was noble..." Sora laughed just pointing his Keyblade at the seal. "But I have grown bored of waiting. Its time for me to complete my mission." A beam of light shot out of the tip of it and when it hit the vault it opened. "The Keyblade can open and close anything. Remember that!" He said as he pointed it at Edgar. "Your power for instance..." he pointed it and the beam of light hit Edgar. He then began to walk towards the entrance. The Heartless began to enter into the chamber.

Everyone quickly rushed to Edgar's side to check if he was okay. Edgar got up off of the ground however quickly fell backwards. "I feel so dizzy..."

"Whatever that power was, Sora sealed it." Link replied. "We better follow the Heartless."

"Yeah we can't let them go into Goura's chamber!" Loki shouted. With that they followed the Heartless into the labyrinth. However Loki and Edgar stopped running. "Suddenly I remember how big and daunting this place is..." Loki cried.

"And we can't just teleport to Goura's chamber this time." Edgar sighed. "Ah well we better start walking."

They began to rush through the chamber cutting down Heartless as they continued through. The deeper they went the more Heartless was there waiting for them. "This is getting old fast." Roxas said after cutting several Heartless apart.

"I'd think you would be used to it…" Link replied.

"No I cut down Nobodies…" Roxas said.

Eventually they made it to the front of the chamber. Waiting for them was Sora.

"So you all made it..." Sora laughed. "The Heartless are all ready trying to take over Goura. Do you think you can beat me?"

"Yes!" Link shouted. "With all of us fighting against you..." Link's sentence however was cut short by Roxas walking forwards and facing them. He summoned his two Keyblades and pointed them towards them. "I see..."

"Yes," Roxas replied. "I'm still loyal to Sora, and the Dark Lord. I can't have you stopping the Heartless from absorbing Goura." Everyone charged at Roxas who effortlessly threw them back. Ganondorf and Link immediately got back up and ran towards Roxas only at the last second to avoid Roxas' attack and parry around him. Both of them hitting Roxas in the back. Nana and Popo lunged towards Roxas who defended with the Keyblades and was unable to stop Link and Ganondorf from rushing towards Sora.

"Useless Nobody." Sora laughed.

"Well if the Nobody is that incompetent lets see what the original is like." Ganondorf laughed drawing a sword made out of red energy. Sora however appeared right in front of Ganondorf and stopped him from drawing his sword.

"Don't put me in the same rank as him." Sora said before completely knocking Ganondorf senseless. Link jumped behind Sora and slashed him across the back. "How could you do such a cheap shot?" Ganondorf was finally able to draw his sword and the two clashed.

"Simple, because we have to win no matter what!" Link replied. "You, were the one who kidnapped Mewtwo right?"

"Yes..." Sora replied.

"Free him!" Link ordered.

"Why, he is perfectly content with serving me and the Dark Lord." Sora laughed as both of them slashed towards him. Sora however was able to block both of them, at the same time. "You should join us Ganondorf. The Dark Lord is ready to receive you."

"The only reason I'd go with you is to find Mewtwo, beat him up, and bring him back with me to the Smash Mansion." Ganondorf replied.

"And what about you Link? The Darkness is rather inviting."

"Really?" Link questioned drawing a dagger and slashing it towards Sora causing him to jump back. "I always thought that the darkness and the unknown was rather frightening. Besides I've seen my dark side, not exactly the nicest person you will ever meet..."

Link and Sora charged at each other, this time they were even. Ganondorf rushed towards them. "Ganondorf go and protect Goura!"

"Its too late..." Sora laughed. For a brief second Link overpowered Sora and knocked the Keyblade away. However the Keyblade immediately returned and Sora struck Link across his front causing him to fall down to the ground.

Link glared up at Sora however he disappeared and knocked Ganondorf away from the doors. "Sora stop!" Young Link shouted. He stood there with his sword at Roxas' neck. "Call off your heartless!"

"Kill him for all I care." Sora said turning his back on Roxas. "One less worthless Nobody I have to worry about."

"No..." Roxas cried.

"Save your worthless tears, we all know Nobodies don't have feelings!"

Sora approached the door and slowly opened it. Suddenly everybody gasped. They could feel it, in the next chamber was a strong evil. Sora just turned around and laughed. "See I told you it was useless. How does it feel to be absolutely defeated?"

"Don't count us out yet!" Roy shouted running towards Sora. Sora and Goura however just quickly disappeared in a gate to the darkness. Roy stopped running and faced Roxas. "Where did they go?" He shouted.

Roxas was terrified. "I don't know!" he shouted back. "They could be anywhere!"

Link was slowly getting up off of the ground. "Then we better return to Edgar's house..." he said holding his abdomen. "Damn, that weapon hurts..." slowly Link removed his hands and saw that the area that was stricken was cut. "How that weapon was blunt?" Link said surprised. "He is going to definitely be troublesome..."

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19: Off to the water capital

Chapter 19: Off to the water capital

Edge, Loki, Roy, Young Link, Link, Luigi, Nana, Popo, Ganondorf, and Roxas were on the Rainbow Cruise. It was quickly skimming across the water. "So why are we going to this water capital?" Popo wondered.

Everyone glared at him thinking that this was clearly explained beforehand.

* * *

They were all sitting around the kitchen table, each of them looking rather sad. "We failed to stop them..." Link sighed. "Are there any other places that they might target?"

Edge sighed. "Well I remember my one friend in the Water Capital said something about a monsters living underneath the town in a dungeon. And rather powerful ones at that... There might be an off chance that some monsters do rival Goura's power. The only question is how do we get there? Tickets there aren't exactly cheap... and we live quite always away from the nearest port town."

Everyone stopped to ponder this. "We can use our ship..." Link said. Everyone nodded in agreement. However at that moment Nana's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered it. "Samus... you don't sound all right... You want us to what?" Everyone was staring at Nana.

"Just put it on speaker phone..." Popo sighed.

"Fine..." Nana replied touching the few buttons and placing it on the table. "Samus please repeat that so everyone can hear it."

"Nana we are a bit busy!" Samus replied. She began to fire several bullets. "Do to some revelations I want you to all come here after you finish your mission. We are probably going to need all of the help we can get!"

"We'll get there as quickly as possible." Link said.

"You have about two days. After this battle, we are going to need a day to heal up..."

* * *

The message had been in their minds for a while. "What could be so important that Samus would be calling all of us?" Popo wondered.

"We will find out eventually." Roy said.

Edge and Loki were leaning over the side of the Rainbow Cruise both of them getting seasick. Link was leaning on the edge of the boat making sure neither of them went overboard. "So how long has it been since you last saw your friend?" Link wondered.

"Its been quite a while... a few years perhaps..." Edge replied. "Back then neither of us were Craftknights... I wonder how she's doing..."

"Um..." Roxas decided to speak up. "Is all of this really necessary?" he was chained to the mast of the boat.

"Only until we decide if you are safe to keep around and won't try to switch sides again." Link replied.

"Well if Sora is still here he is acting against the Dark Lord's orders..." Roxas replied. "He was just supposed to get Goura and return. But if that didn't happen I'll be glad to help you as long as he is still on this planet."

"Is that trustworthy enough?" Edge wondered.

Link thought about this for a few minutes until finally he freed Roxas from the chains. "If you stab us in the back again, I will kill you." Link said as a warning.

"I understand." Roxas replied.

The rest of the trip was rather relaxing for the Smashers, as they would need it. Eventually upon the horizon they saw the town built on the water. "Welcome to the Water Capital: Wystern!" Edge said rather excited. "I wonder how she is doing..."

Soon they docked the ship and eventually walked off of it on to the town, which seemed to be just one giant floating city. "Its actually connected to a piece of land." Edge explained. "A giant underground laberynth is underneath this city... We can probably go in but you will have to hold your own against the monsters there... But we are going to need somebody's permission first. Last time I was here it was her father, the Craftlord of Iron... I wonder how he is doing..."

"Well there is only one way to find out!" Young Link said. "Lets find him!"

Eventually they came to a rather large house. Edge pushed open the doors and they walked in. "Is it all right to enter like this?" Nana wondered.

"Don't worry about it." Loki laughed.

"This is the Silver Guild headquarters." Edge replied. "My friend should be here."

"I'm here Edge!" A voice said. Leaning against the door way was a young girl who was wearing red. "Just what do you think you're doing here coming in here unannounced. That and we haven't talked in so long! You haven't even written."

"Uh... This is Pratty..." Edge said trying his best to ignore her badgering. Eventually when she calmed down Edge faced her and asked "Pratty... How is your father?"

She was silent. "He died 3 years ago..." She replied suddenly sounding depressed.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Edge said. "Have they decided the new Craftlord of Iron?"

"Yes." Pratty replied still depressed.

"Well can you tell us who he is?" Loki asked.

"He?" Pratty shouted instantly enraged, and certainly insulted. "Do you think that girls are incapable of fighting."

Loki just laughed. "Well Yeah..."

"You sexist pig!" Pratty shouted punching Loki across the room and out of the door.

The Smashers just stared in shock. "She is even more moody than Samus..." Nana cried afraid.

"Was that your summon creature?" Pratty shouted at Edge.

Edge was clearly uncomfortable around her. "Well yes..." he stuttered.

Everyone stared at Pratty. "Teach him some manners!" She ordered.

"He's just like that..." Edge laughed. "By the way he is going to come charging in with his sword..."

Sure enough the next second Loki came rushing through the door with his sword drawn. Pratty drew her sword that was at her side and the two clashed. "It looks like this may take awhile..." Link sighed.

"Kutty!" Pratty shouted. From behind her a green creature with large squirrel like tail, and two long ears, wearing a hat and what looked like boxing gloves with spikes on them jumped behind Loki and punched him in the back. With that Loki went down to the ground. As it looked like Loki was about to get up Edge grabbed him and restrained him.

"You've lost..." Edge said calmly, when Loki had stopped struggling and Edge was positive that he wouldn't attack Pratty again he let go. "So Pratty, who is the new Craftlord?"

"You're looking at her!" she said rather proud of herself. "Why do you need to know?"

"Congratulations." Edge said.

"If you just came here to congratulate me you can leave."

"We think that something may be happening in the labyrinth underneath the town." Link said. "Edge said that we needed your permission to enter."

"Who are your friends?" Pratty asked.

"We are the Smashers." Roy replied.

"Fine, you can enter but you have to be able to hold your own against the monsters. I will also be guiding you." Pratty said. "Follow me."

With that they exited the building and began to walk towards the large tower in the middle of the town. Eventually they entered the tower and they could hear somebody screaming. "Stop you can't enter!"

"Are you going stop me?" A voice replied. Everyone realized that it was Sora.

The next moment there was a metallic clang followed by somebody screaming. Everyone rushed into the room where the screaming was coming from. Standing there was Sora with his Keyblade impaled in a guard. He pulled out the Keyblade and ordered several heartless to eat the corpse.

"Sora stop this!" Roxas shouted.

Sora just looked over at Roxas and laughed. "So you are risking being branded a traitor by The Dark Lord! That's quite gutsy. I didn't think you had it in you Roxas."

"He only ordered us to capture Goura!" Roxas replied. "What your doing is stepping out of line!"

"How would you know?" Sora wondered. "You weren't at the meeting. How would you know what the Dark Lord wants? If you go back... I'll do my best to keep everything under wraps..."

Roxas looked at Sora and then at the Smashers. "I'm sorry..." He muttered. With that he turned around and disappeared into a portal made of darkness.

Young Link rushed towards the portal however Link stopped him. "We shouldn't follow..." Link said. "It goes into the belly of the beast."

"But!" Young Link tried to plea.

"For now he has made his choice. That and I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to willingly enter it at this point of the game…" Link replied. With that they turned around and faced Sora.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" Sora wondered. "Here I am ready to take out whatever is emitting all of this spiritual energy, and here you are ready to fight against me. But will you fail this time?"

Link rushed forwards drawing the Master Sword. The Keyblade and Master Sword clashed. "Go!" Link shouted. "He has probably all ready sent the Heartless down there we don't have much time!"

With that Roy, Nana, Popo, Young Link, Luigi, Pratty, Edge, Loki, and Ganondorf rushed passed Sora and Link.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20: A taste of darkness

Chapter 20: A taste of darkness: Link VS Sora: Smash Battle 2

"So you wish to protect them." Sora laughed. "How cute."

Link and Sora were still stuck in a deadlock. Neither of them were willing to or going to give in. "I won't let you win. You all ready captured Goura..."

"And I've all ready won!" Sora laughed. "But I don't expect you to know that. I know your types; after all I was once a hero like you. You just continue to fight, even if it is hopeless."

Link pushed aside the Keyblade and took his free hand and punched Sora in the face knocking him down the stairs. Link quickly gave chase. When he got down the stairs Sora was beginning to run away through the labyrinth. "Stop running and face me like a man, Sora!" Link shouted.

"Why?" Sora replied. "I'm just a teenager."

Link grabbed his hook shot and fired it into the wall behind Sora, instantly he went flying towards Sora and the two clashed as he passed. He then blocked the stairs leading further into the labyrinth. "Why are you fighting me so desperately?"

"Mewtwo..." Link replied. "Mewtwo should be back with us."

"Is that all?" Sora wondered. "Mewtwo this, Mewtwo that. Mewtwo is your whole motivation for coming after us?"

"He is a fellow Smasher." Link replied.

"That doesn't mean a single thing." Sora replied rushing towards Link. The two of them clashed, but this time Sora pulled out two Keyblades and quickly overpowered Link. "All that matters now is if you have the ability to kill me. That is the only way Mewtwo will return to you Smashers." The two of them clashed again this time while walking down the stairs. Sora began to wildly swing his Keyblades, quickly Link jumped down to the bottom of the stairs and pulled out his bow and arrow. He fired several arrows at Sora who just knocked them all away with his Keyblade. "You're weak!" With that Sora rushed down and collided into Link and knocked him against the wall of the labyrinth.

Link grabbed on to Sora's shoulders. "Seal of Smash unlock!" Link shouted. Instantly his wounds were healed. Suddenly a strong current of wind came and knocked Sora back into another wall. They both rushed towards each other, this time each of them had to run on top of a body of water. Once again they entered into a deadlock, neither one of them was giving up. Suddenly the room was shrouded in a mist. And for a brief second Sora overpowered Link and cut him in half, however the body of Link quickly turned into water.

"Since when could you do that?" Sora shouted rather surprised.

"Since I've held onto the water medallion." Link replied. Several more Water Link Clones came rushing towards Sora with their swords drawn. Sora proceeded to block every single sword attack eventually cutting through each and every clone. A blade of wind came rushing towards Sora who was knocked backwards and submerged under water. An ice arrow followed freezing the water and trapping Sora underneath. A few seconds later the ice began to crack and Sora escaped from the ice. He stood on the water and faced Link.

"This has gone on long enough!" Sora shouted, as he walked back to the solid ground. A dark energy began to escape from Sora, however six light arrows went flying and hit Sora on both of his hands, feet, his head and his stomach. Sora collapsed. Soon the ground around him also collapsed. Link quickly jumped down to follow Sora into the next floor. But when he had landed he found that Sora had gone back to running.

"The Light arrows would have temporarily disabled your power..." Link sighed, quickly turning around and blocking a surprise attack from Sora. Link placed his hand on Sora's chest, and in the next moment an explosion of fire sent Sora flying backwards.

"Don't think this is over Link!" Sora shouted. "I'll destroy you once my power comes back!" Several Heartless appeared around Sora. "Heartless merge with me!" they jumped on top of Sora and slowly went into him. Sora just raised his arm and a black whip came out of it and rushed towards Link. Link cut the whip apart and noticed that several Heartless had surrounded him. He quickly cut them into two.

Sora laughed, he had used the seconds that Link was distracted to activate his dark power, however the floor beneath him began to crumble and he began to fall down. Link followed him and jumped. He was surprised to see that Sora was destroying the floors rather quickly. Sora eventually stopped and landed on the ground and Link followed a few seconds later. Sora's brown hair was now sticking up into the air (even more so than it previously was...) and was now completely black. Energy sparked around him.

"This air..." Link muttered. "It's so suffocating."

"Do you think you can handle my new power?" Sora rushed towards Link who parried out of the way. As Link tried to slash Sora's back, Sora was able to quickly turn around and block the attack. Link was able to knock the Keyblade out of Sora's hands. Link quickly jumped back away from Sora.

The two of them stared at each other. Sora reached behind him and pulled out an apple. "You should join us." Sora laughed.

"No thanks." Link replied casually.

"Everyone should have a bite of darkness." Sora said throwing the apple into the air, catching it, biting it, and chewing it. "Who knows you might like it. It tastes just like warm cake. You might find out that you like it. I did."

"Master Hand said that you were once a normal person. What happened?"

"The Heartless took me over once. Since then I felt a voice whispering in my ear. I guess it could be the same as you and Dark Link. Then I began to transform into a Heartless fusion. This Antiform was enough to change me. My power increased greatly. At the time I was afraid, I was nothing more then a violent monster. But then I no longer had to fight. With out the need to fight I was no longer fighting against my Anti Form. Then one night it took over and I killed everyone on the island."

Link stood there disgusted. "You killed people?"

"My friends, family. Everybody. The best part was. I liked it!"

* * *

The black figure walked across the beach of Destiny Islands. Slowly the black Heartless was reverting back into Sora. Unlike other times the transformation was clearly painful. When the transformation was complete Sora just lied in the sand, crying. He knew what he had done; his hands were stained in the blood of his family, his friends, and everyone else who lived on the island.

"I come here seeking the source of power that I felt. And all I found was some crying boy." A voice said. Sora looked up and could only see a silhouette of someone. The sun was behind him blocking out all of his distinguishing features. "You've slaughtered hundreds of people who lived on these islands."

"Get away before I transform again!" Sora pleaded.

"Even if you transform, I doubt you could harm me!" The person said. "I could teach you how to control that darkness, so that you wouldn't go into psychotic rage. Sora, wielder of the Key Blade. Tell me, did you enjoy killing?"

"No!" Sora replied.

"Really?" The person asked. "I can see it. You loved killing, it was there that you found true ecstasy."

Sora looked up, he could slowly see Heartless creeping towards him. He tried to get up but found that he couldn't move. "Divine Arte: Number two: Binding Chains." Suddenly chains wrapped around Sora. He was unable to move his arms or legs.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I want to see your true power." The man replied. "But for that: Divine Artes: Number four: Magnet." The man just went and sat down on a tree that had fallen down. Suddenly thousands of Heartless appeared and walked towards Sora. Sora tried his best to escape but the chains weren't letting go. He quickly summoned the Keyblade. The moment the Keyblade touched the chains they shattered. Sora tried to get up but once again found that he was too exhausted to move much. The Heartless just continued to approach him.

Sora frantically swung the Keyblade around in hopes to actually do something, but the man jumped and grabbed Sora's arm. He then broke it and kicked Sora into several Heartless. The Heartless began to attack Sora, and he screamed out in pain. "Heartless get stronger by eating each other and those with strong hearts." The man explained. "If they don't they deteriorate and weaken into the weakest there is. They can sense that you were once a Heartless."

The pain that Sora was experiencing had finally pushed him over the edge. He transformed into Anti Form and began to destroy all of the Heartless, but no matter what he did they just continued to come back. Eventually Anti Form Sora collapsed. He was unable to move and he stayed in Heartless Form. Suddenly several tendrils shot out and rushed towards each of the Heartless. Sora was now absorbing all of the Heartless and was becoming stronger. Slowly he stood up and had reverted into a half human, half Heartless combination.

"Good," the man said. "Eat all of the Heartless you want. Increase your power. I will return in seven days. If you can't control it by then I will have to kill you."

* * *

"My birth was painful." Sora told Link. "I was alone, constantly being attacked by Heartless, the only way to guarantee that they wouldn't come after me was to eat them. When I consumed even the slightest fragment there power would be added to mine. That day week I ate billions of Heartless."

"So you gained your power by absorbing every opponent you ever fought." Link muttered. "You have truly become a monster."

"Shut up!" Sora shouted. "You know nothing!"

"Answer me one last thing." Link said. "How are you able to wield that Keyblade. From what Master Hand was saying it was a weapon that destroyed the Heartless. Just touching it should be hurting you."

"I merged Heartless in it and corrupted it!" Sora replied. "Die Smasher!"

Sora threw his Keyblade towards Link who blocked it with the Master Sword. The next second Sora appeared in front of Link, his hands had turned into claws and he was ready to scratch Link's face off. Link quickly kicked Sora aside while he was wearing the Iron Boots. This did a great deal of damage to Sora. Sora quickly recovered and lunged for Link once again however Link this time blocked with the Master Sword. This time he stabbed through Sora's palm. Sora quickly pulled his hand out. The wound just began to bleed.

"The longer I stayed on those islands. The stronger the Heartless also became. I ate so much." Sora laughed. His tongue licked his lips. "Heartless taste like liquorice. I want to eat you too!"

Link stared at the cannibalistic Sora. Drool was dripping from his mouth.

"I can assure you, I don't taste good." Link said, having been spit out by a few other monsters that tried to eat him in the past.

"You're green, so maybe you taste like mint!" Sora laughed.

Sora ran towards Link and swung his hand. His hand suddenly became a claw. Link countered by summoning a barrier around him. The claw slashed against the barrier but did little damage. Link quickly spun around. The Master Sword cut Sora across the torso.

"Sora you can't win." Link said.

"Maybe I already have!"

With that Sora summoned his Keyblade and Link summoned his Weapon of Heart the Heart Sword. The two clashed and were at an even match. Quickly Link overpowered Sora and slashed him across his chest. "Tell me how am I weaker than you?!" Sora shouted surprised his hand reached for his wound and he felt his warm blood trickling down his body and his clothing absorbing it. Link didn't reply. "You've been holding back all of this time!" Sora shouted bringing down his Keyblade, Link just blocked with the Heart Sword.

"The Light arrows have sealed away 60% of your power." Link replied. "Right now you are only capable with fighting at 40% of your strength. The good news is that its temporary, and you will slowly gain your power back. However if we continue to fight you will die here."

"Heartless... Heal my wounds..." Sora said. Several Heartless jumped on top of him and quickly merged with him. The next moment the cut had began to disappear. "You're humiliating me... You stupid Smashers will never get Mewtwo back! I can kill him right here and now if I so desire!"

"Stop being such a sore loser." Link said.

"But I'm going to make sure you all parish today. I'm going to access 100% of my power. It will destroy the whole town, the labyrinth, and most importantly you and the rest of your stupid Smashers!"

Link however just laughed. "You do realize that you will suffer the same fate as us. Besides you won't be able to kill me by drowning me!"

"You can't breath underwater!" Sora shouted. "You're bluffing!"

"Try me..." Link replied grabbing his bow and an arrow. Link began to fire light arrows en mass, however Sora just blocked them with his Keyblades until Link had run out of arrows.

"Now you can't cancel it out this time!" Sora laughed as dark energy began to emit from him. A smile just left Link's face. A sphere of dark and light energy appeared around Sora and suddenly Sora began to scream at the top of his lungs. He collapsed onto the ground. "What did you do?"

"I bluffed." Link replied. "The energy from the Light arrows was on your Keyblade. I saw your transformation enough times to know that you had to gather in dark energy from around you, and I just wondered what would happen if I added a bit of light energy in there. I guess that answers that."

"You've been planning this whole battle!" Sora screamed.

"No, I just improvised." Link replied. "Now then return Mewtwo!"

"Never!" Sora shouted. He began to transform once again, this time he dealt with the pain from the holy energy. When his transformation was complete he stood there, dark energy sparking around him. His skin had turned pitch black like the Heartless, and his eyes glowed bright yellow. It almost looked as though Sora himself had became a Heartless. The air had become a lot thinner. "This is my true power!"

A light arrow however just shot through Sora reverting him back. "How?" Sora shrieked.

Link stood there holding a new bow made out of wood. "This is my new Weapon of Heart." Link said. "The arrows are formed by matter coming together, in other words I will never run out of arrows."

"Curse you!" Sora shouted.

"You only weakened yourself." Link replied. "You can't use the Keyblades in this form can you?"

"I was lying before when I said this was 100%. I think I finally have what it takes to go 100% though. I hate you with all of my heart, and I will do whatever it takes to beat you. You piss me off more than your dark self." Dark energy began to swirl around Sora again, this time however Link fired a light arrow at him. The light arrow even went right through Sora leaving a gigantic hole. But that didn't stop Sora from continuing to transform. When he was done he stood there, his hands were like Heartless' completely black, and they were like claws. But his skin was back to its normal peachy color. The hole in his stomach had completely healed. "This power... With it I can destroy you now!"

"We'll see..." Link replied.

The two of them dashed at each other and then jumped slashing in mid air. Both of them landed on the ground and turned around to face each other. "I see... we are both equal!"

"I'm not equal to you!" Sora shouted.

"Then bring it. Take me down with your greater strength!" Link taunted. The two ran towards each other and began to slash repeatedly. They turned around and jumped at each other and attacked in the air, but they only blocked each others attack. Eventually the two of them stopped and faced each other. Both of them were smiling, both of them were having 'fun' even though their lives were on the line.

"We can't keep up like this can we?" Sora questioned.

"Who knows..." Link replied. For the first time in a long time battle had excited him. He shifted his feet and readied himself for an attack. Sora rushed towards Link duel wielding Keyblades. Quickly Link summoned his Heart Sword and he duel wield his swords. When they clashed Link overpowered Sora and tossed him into the air. "Super Smash: 1000 Light arrows!" Link shouted. Around Sora appeared 1000 light arrows and they all rushed towards him. He quickly began to spin his two Keyblades in hopes to deflect the attacks. It worked at the start however after a while they began to get in to his various blind spots and cut him. When the attack was over Sora was on the ground exhausted. Luckily for him Link was also exhausted.

"This was quite amusing..." Sora laughed leaning against the cave wall. "You reminded me of my best friend, or at least he was once my best friend before I killed him!"

"Then you should be happy that you are joining him." Link said slowly walking towards Sora.

"I'm not going to die!" Sora shouted.

Suddenly Sora regained his strength and rushed towards Link. Link was too exhausted to block and it looked to be the end...

But something had blocked Sora. Standing there in front of Link was Dark Link who blocked the attack from Sora with his own sword. Sora jumped back gasping for air.

"Don't think for a moment this battle is over!" Sora laughed, regaining his composer before walking away into a portal of darkness. Link tried to give chase however Dark Link stopped him.

"Get out of the way!" Link shouted at Dark Link.

"I saved your life and this is the thanks I get?" Dark Link replied not at all amused.

"What are you talking about?" Link wondered. "I could have blocked that attack..."

"You couldn't see it?" Dark Link questioned. "All this time Sora was toying with you. If he was actually serious you would have barely walked away. But he was buying time. He wanted the Heartless to take over your companions."

"Wait what?" Link said confused. "How can I trust you?"

"You can't." Dark Link replied.

"So they are going to be like Mewtwo now?"

"No..." Dark Link said. "The only one he will try to take over will be Ganondorf, but just like half of the members of the people that the Dark Lord brought together Sora has his own agenda. He isn't interested in controlling the Smashers. No with what he has just done he won't need the Smashers. He is going after their Nobodies. Empty shells created when a Heartless takes over someone with a strong heart. That is his prize."

"So what can I do?"

"Nothing really, you can stop them from being Heartless permanently, but you can't stop their Nobodies from being born."

Link sheathed the Master Sword. "Why are you helping me?"

"Roxas came to me, he was wondering if Sora was overstepping his orders. I can't stand watching the Dark Lord getting stabbed in the back by someone such as Sora." Dark Link replied. "Personally I would love to be the one to kill him but... I doubt that would happen anytime soon."

"So he is really that strong... How did that happen?"

"Its almost too terrifying to talk about." Dark Link said melting away into the shadows. "I've overstayed my welcome."

"Wait Dark Link, whose side are you on in this?" Link wondered.

But there was no response. Link just sighed. By now his fellow Smashers would have been transformed into Heartless and their Nobodies would exist. "Our fight is postponed for now." Link said. "But when we meet again Sora, I will go 100% out on you!" he muttered taking out a bottle of a strange liquid. In a few seconds he drank it all up and his strength was restored, and any wounds he had received were healed.

With that Link began to walk deeper down into the caverns.

* * *

He had finally made it to the source of all of the spiritual energy. But standing in front of him was six Heartless. There was no mistaking who they were. Link stared at his comrades, now taken over by the darkness, now just standing there as Heartless with two yellow beady eyes. Sora stood above them. "Do you think that they will accept the Darkness?" he wondered.

"No..." Link replied. "Not a chance. This will be your defeat here." Link said drawing the Master Sword.

"So this is how it will end."

"No. This is how it will begin." Link said. The six Heartless jumped towards Link but he just swatted them away with the blunt side of the Master Sword. "I'll free them and then we will defeat you."

"You think that you can try and free them from the darkness?"

"There is no try there is only do!" Link replied hitting one over the head with the blade of the Master Sword. The next moment the Heartless disappeared and Popo was on the ground.

"What if they don't want to be free from the darkness?" Sora taunted.

Link knocked a second one with The Master sword and Young Link appeared on the ground. "I doubt that they would want to take orders from you." Link replied. The remaining four Heartless rushed at Link who just jumped into the air and knocked all four of them over the head with the Master Sword. With that Link faced Sora. "Do you have any more Heartless that you want me to kill?"

"No." Sora laughed. "I've gotten nearly everything that I wanted. Just you remain!"

"So you want my Nobody as well." Link replied not at all shocked. "Well then come and get it!"

Sora summoned thousands of Heartless. Link just stood still, he was perfectly calm, hardly the reaction that any normal person would have at the moment. They rushed towards Link and just piled onto him, each of them trying to go into him. "Aren't you going to resist?" Sora pondered.

"No. You want my Nobody so I'll just give it to you." Link replied. "Its either just give in, or exhaust myself." A wide grin just covered Sora's face as though that was the answer that he was waiting for. It wasn't long until Link was a small Heartless.

"And that's all of the Smashers." Sora said rather happy. The next moment the Heartless exploded in light. Standing there was Link, a bit shaken but still standing strong. "So for that brief second do you still crave for darkness?"

"No." Link replied. "Besides I've all ready seen what my darkness looks like." Dark Link emerged from Link's shadow. He glared at Sora. "Like this..."

Sora rushed towards Link and Dark Link. Link however pushed Dark Link out of the way, summoned his Weapon of Heart, the Heart Sword, and leveled it up to level two. The two clashed and Link overpowered Sora knocking him backwards and across the floor. "I'm holding nothing back!"

"Neither am I!" Sora shouted. A dark aura began to come off of Sora, however the sanctuary began to repress it.

"You have no choice..." Link replied. "You chose this area to be your defeat." Link rushed towards Sora, he swung his sword in such a fashion that it would have beheaded Sora had he not dodged. Sora tried to attack Link with the Keyblade, but Link just blocked with his heart sword. Suddenly energy began to swirl around the Heart Sword, Sora tried to move but his feet were stuck to the ground with a blue magical barrier, and even if he was able to move his feet a vortex was slowly sucking him closer to Link. The next moment there was an explosion of fire sending Sora flying backwards and skidding across the ground. "Get up!" Link shouted. "I'll kill you and free Mewtwo!"

Sora just got up. Link charged forwards again and this time slashed him across his chest. A large gash now was across him, but instead of spilling blood there was just a black wound. "A Heartless copy..." Link said slashing through it, destroying it. A faint clapping could be heard.

"Good job," Sora congratulated Link, "but I wouldn't be tossed around so easily..."

Link glared at Sora. "Was I facing you or just a Heartless up above?"

"You were facing me..." Sora said. "I'm still rather exhausted from that battle..."

Out of nowhere Pratty, and Edge jumped down knocking Sora back. The other Smashers had gotten up and they all surrounded Sora. "I guess this victory goes to you." Sora laughed before vanishing into a portal of darkness on the ground.

With that Link collapsed. "Link!" Everyone shouted.

"I'm fine just exhausted..." Link said. "Those Heartless… they took more out of me than I thought they would…"

"What do we do now?" Luigi wondered.

"We should go help Samus' group." Nana said. "She sounded hurt badly..."

"You can do that if I don't kill him!" Dark Link said stepping out of the shadows. Everyone looked surprised at his appearance. "Do tell me what you were thinking?" he was not at all amused by Link suddenly being taken over by the Heartless.

"Nothing really." Link replied.

"That much was apparent. We were divided into three for a reason and you know that right!" Dark Link spat. "Your darkness in one, your innocence in the other."

Link just sighed. "You can take care of that Nobody right?"

"No," Dark Link said. "I don't even know where the Nobodies are born." Everyone looked at Dark Link not really amused with him being there, most notably Young Link. "I've overstayed my welcome, now then good bye!" With that Dark Link disappeared.

"Why?" Young Link shouted.

Link looked at his younger counterpart. "There will be a day when we will need every ally we can get."

"But he's with the Dark Lord you know that right!"

"You will never understand..." Link said getting up and walking away. "Now then we must go and help Samus' group... Today we lost Sora, even if you said that we had won, but I assure you if we meet again the outcome will be very different!" He clutched his fist tightly. So tightly that if he had been holding the Master Sword his hand would be bleeding.

* * *

They had reached the surface and after saying good-bye to Pratty they boarded the Rainbow cruise. After they dropped off Edge and Loki they flew off into space.

"That was quite the adventure." Edge laughed as they both began to walk back to their village.

"Its not over yet!" A voice said. Edge and Loki turned around and floating there was Master and Crazy Hand. "The Smashers will need your help soon!"

To be continued...

* * *

**Note: The term Arte comes from the Tales of games. The term was first used for Tales of the Abyss for the PlayStation2.**


	21. Chapter 21: Earth

**Ness, D.K, Bowser, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Zelda its your turn to shine in this new Ark.**

Chapter 21: Earth

"Look at this place!" Ness shouted, surprised. "Its huge!"

They stared out of the windows of the Pleiades. In front of them was the planet earth. It was much larger than their own planets or even the Smash Planet.

"Amazing." Jigglypuff muttered.

"How are we supposed to find the one place that's being attacked?" Bowser wondered. "It would take forever!"

Zelda was looking through several reports that Master and Crazy Hand had sent them. "It says here that the place that we are looking for appears in times of great turmoil. And that the last time that it appeared was in the year 1999 on this planet."

"What happened then?" Yoshi asked.

"The apocalypse." Zelda replied bluntly.

"Peachy..." Bowser muttered.

"So has this place reappeared recently?" Ness asked.

"Yes..." Zelda said continuing to read through the report. "Its a castle. A castle that was created by and now holds a great evil. But according to this report, the evil is no longer in the castle but has been sealed away into someone named Soma Cruz."

"This just begs the question of how does Master Hand get this information..." Jigglypuff wondered. "Its so incredibly borderline stalker..."

"I guess being an all powerful being does have its perks..." Donkey Kong pointed out. Sure it was rather blunt but it did make sense.

"So our first objective is to find this castle." Ness said. "Then we can find whoever is in charge of it. Computer find any and all abnormal spiritual energy on this planet!"

"So if this place only appears in times of great turmoil do you think it would have appeared?" Bowser wondered.

"Found it! " Ness shouted excited. "I think. Its definitely here... but... it isn't..." Everyone looked at Ness confused it was evident that he was also confused. "It... seems to exist, just not physically. Ahh... this is making my head hurt!"

"And you're the one explaining it…" Bowser muttered.

They began to enter the atmosphere. The trip was peaceful until… "Unidentified aircraft identify yourselves now!" A voice ordered over the speaker. Everyone stared at each other each wondering what to do. "I repeat identify yourselves or be shot down." They looked out of the windows of the Pleiades to see two ships following them.

"Can they do that?" Bowser wondered.

"They will be unable to dent the Pleiades' armor with their current weapons." Yoshi said.

Suddenly the Pleiades was violently shaken. "Identify yourselves!" Everyone was too busy glaring at Yoshi to care. Another shot was fired and they were shaken once again.

"Should we just blow them up?" Bowser wondered.

"No we can't hurt the innocent!" Zelda said.

"Well they are trying to kill us..." Bowser retorted.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "But if we hurt them we may spark a war."

"Then so be it!" Bowser said as he pushed a button. Suddenly Pleiades shot at them. However a barrier appeared around the Pleiades and trapped the shot inside.

"We can't do it..." Zelda said. The barrier was clearly her Nayru's love.

"Unidentified aircraft you will be reported to the Government."

Everyone froze and stared at the speaker. "We have no choice now." Bowser said. "If they find out that we are world hopping, it would be horrible. They could all attack us!"

"Agreed." Everyone said knowing that world hopping was absolutely forbidden by the Government, and a crime punishable by death. The air was tense as Bowser pushed several buttons on the dashboard of the Pleiades letting out several bombs. Zelda brought down Nayru's love and they watched as the ships exploded.

"Just jump to warp..." Zelda ordered.

With that they disappeared. Everyone was quiet. "We better be more careful now..."

"They threatened us first..." Bowser replied. "Besides I doubt they would have believed us anyways."

Ness was meditating on the ground. "I've found it..." Ness said. "It's hidden, as though it's sealed, but its strong and slowly breaking out. I think this is what we are looking for!"

"Where is it?" Everyone shouted synchronized.

A holographic map popped out of the ground and Ness walked over to it. "Computer, input new destination." He poked the location of the castle on the map. The Pleiades suddenly flew there. The rest of the trip was uneventful. The Smashers just sat down and prepared themselves for battle.

"Arriving at destination." A voice said. They all looked up. Out of the window they could see a large castle that loomed over them.

They exited the Pleiades and quickly checked the damage on the ship. It wasn't anything major, just a few scratches on the paint. Slowly they walked towards the castle. Each of them could feel the evil power coming from the castle, how it wanted to claim their lives. "This castle is evil..." Zelda said.

"Its scaring me..." Donkey Kong whimpered as he visibly began to shake. Since Donkey Kong was an animal and is much more in tune with nature. Yoshi was also shaking.

"Well we can't turn back now..." Ness laughed trying to keep a brave face on however his PSI enabled him to feel the power inside of the castle and how it made his seem weak in comparison.

"We can, it just requires us to turn around 180 degrees and face the wrath of Master Hand..." Jigglypuff said. They didn't know what scared them more this castle or the thought of facing the wrath of Master Hand.

They walked through the gates of the castle, which immediately closed. Jigglypuff rushed back to open them and run away, but they were locked. Ness snapped his fingers and Jigglypuff was forcefully moved in front of them. They continued onwards.

Blocking the entrance of the castle however was several Heartless.

"What's going on?" Ness wondered. "Why are they here?

"Who cares," Bowser said. "Lets just get rid of them!"

They all rushed towards the Heartless. Bowser quickly withdrew into his shell and rushed into the Heartless with his whirling fortress. However the Heartless weren't tossed around, instead they had grabbed Bowser's shell and stopped him from spinning. A moment later he was absorbed.

Donkey Kong was outraged and blindly rushed towards the Heartless. However this resulted in him being absorbed too. Jigglypuff tried to sing the Heartless asleep, however they were unaffected. By the time she had figured this out she was also absorbed.

Ness, Yoshi, and Zelda tried to avoid the Shadow Heartless. But they were surrounded. "PK Fire!" Ness shouted throwing a plume of fire towards the Shadow Heartless. When the plume exploded several of the Heartless went flying. The Heartless quickly recovered and surrounded them once again. It was only a matter of time before they were overpowered and absorbed by the Heartless. Once the Heartless had gotten what they came for they let go of the Smashers and vanished.

"I'm exhausted." Ness said gasping for air.

"Me too." Bowser said.

Ness tried to stand up, but suddenly felt a jolt of energy go through him. "_Ness, it hurts!_" Ness grabbed his stomach and he quickly began to throw up.

"Ness, are you okay?" Zelda asked quickly coming to his aid.

"No." He muttered. "Everything about this place is awakening Giygas. His seal is slowly breaking. All of the chaos. I want to escape. Let me out!"

They all stared at Ness. Each of them thinking about turning around and returning to Master Hand. "This is obvious that this is too much for you." Bowser said. "We should go back."

"I agree." Jigglypuff muttered. "This place gives me a bad feeling!"

Yoshi and Donkey Kong also nodded. "If it is for Ness' health we should retreat." They grabbed Ness and began to walk towards the gates. When they got to them they tried to open them. However they found that the gates were locked. Donkey Kong began to punch the gates, but that didn't even leave a dent on the metal.

"We can't retreat." Zelda muttered.

"I don't want to die!" Jigglypuff said. She began to rattle the gate, however that did nothing.

"It looks like we can only go into the castle." Zelda said.

"But what about Giygas' seal?" Ness wondered. "I feel that if we go into the castle, it will break."

"Well, we can't leave you out here." Yoshi said. "So you will have to come with us. If worst comes to worse, we will have to beat you senseless and add a new seal. You can do that, can't you Zelda?"

"I don't know. Giygas' could probably break through any seal that I make." Zelda replied. "But if worst comes to worse, I'll do it."

They approached the castle. Ness did his best to remain strong and keep the seal under control. He could feel Giygas squirming and trying to get out. A small fraction of his power was leaking out, but other than that nothing much.

Slowly they walked into the castle and down a long hallway. Suddenly Ness collapsed. "Are you all right!?" Everyone shouted.

Ness pushed himself up. "Somehow, yes." He muttered. "All of a sudden it feels like Giygas doesn't want to come out. That he is afraid of the power in this castle." They continued to walk down the hallway.

They could feel thousands of eyes watching them, creeping them out. When they went through the next door however waiting at the end of the room was a teen in a white coat.

They stared at the teen in the white coat. "My name is Soma Cruz, the reincarnation of Dracula. Why have you come to Dracula's castle?" He asked.

"We were sent by Master Hand." Zelda said. "To help stop the calamity in this world. We were told that this castle appears on in times of great disaster."

"I see." With that he turned around and opened the doors behind him. Slowly he walked into the room and the Smashers followed. He then sat down upon a throne. "I'm sorry to say that there is no calamity in this world." Soma said. "Something big is happening, something even bigger than what you think is happening. You came here to warn me about the Dark Lord attacking me and trying to capture me. However I all ready know this. Dracula's castle was sealed inside of an eclipse. Never again was it supposed to return to this world. But something like this... Something much bigger must be looming to have unsealed it."

"How do you know all of this?" Zelda wondered.

"Dracula is growing restless." Soma replied. "I can feel him trying to escape. In order to try and find out why he is trying to escape from me I searched for answers. That is why I know of your predicament."

"So we have to destroy Dracula..." Ness said.

"It is pointless to try and kill him, he will only revive himself again and again. It is hard to kill a powerful vampire such as him..."

"And how do you kill a vampire such as that?" Bowser wondered.

"You have to destroy his soul." Soma replied. "Unfortunately that would require killing me in the process. To believe all I want is to be normal..."

"We can help you become normal." A voice laughed from the shadows stepped a man with long black hair and pale white skin. Behind him were ten others cloaked in black cloaks only made noticeable by the red cloud markings on them, each of them wore a straw hat with two bells on the front blocking their faces. In front of the man jumped five different people with four of them wearing similar clothing: a fighting gi with a large rope tied around their waists. While the fifth one wore a kimono. Ness, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, and Zelda stared at them; they were fully capable of feeling their power. They knew that in a moment they would be slaughtered.

"He just looks like one person." A voice said. "Why did you bring all of us Orochimaru?"

"The Smashers are here." Orochimaru replied simply. "However... this probably is a bit of overkill."

"We aren't handing over Soma!" Ness shouted.

"Ness, unless you think that we can take on all of them and win I suggest you keep quiet." Zelda said.

"She has the right idea." The female laughed. "There is no way a second rate person like her would be able to beat me!"

Soma stood up off of his throne and walked pass the Smashers. "I know the way you are going to use for extracting my power will kill me." Soma said. "Most likely my body would die with out Dracula's power anyways." he held up his hand and his body began to glow in front of him appeared an army of monsters. "It is in this castle that Dracula's power is the greatest and I won't run out of power."

"How boring..." One sighed. "This many flunkies won't even be a match for one of your sound five Orochimaru."

The Smashers rushed out of the room by a door located at the side and Soma followed. Several people jumped towards Soma however the monsters blocked the attack. Quickly Soma closed the door and smashed both of his hands across the door.

"Great..." Soma laughed. "Now I'm being chased in my own castle."

"And now we're at a dead end!"' Jigglypuff screamed.

Zelda however wasn't convinced. "No." She replied. "It looks like a dead end but... it isn't."

"You're right." Soma replied. "The castle is alive and I'm able to move around the rooms. For example I just detached that room and sent it underneath the castle."

"And what about those monsters you summoned how long will they distract them for?" Bowser wondered.

"Quite a while." Soma replied. "They will continue to regenerate until I run out of magical energy. Which will take at least 2 weeks. The best part was I also mixed in 16 doppelgangers within the monsters they will have quite a hard time."

Everyone was quiet. They tried to listen for the sound of the battle going on down there but they were unable to hear anything. "We have to either seal away Dracula or release him." Zelda said. "They will continue to come after you until you give up."

"But trying to seal Dracula away or releasing him will dispel the monsters I put down there."

"And the process will take time most likely." Ness sighed. "Damn if we still had the Magatama!"

"What can we do?" Yoshi asked.

"It looks like we can only wait." Bowser replied uneasy.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room several figures were watching a giant monitor of the Pleiades destroying the two ships. "Go back a few seconds and play that again in slow motion." A voice ordered. They did so. "Freeze. Good now go back a frame." Now on the screen was a visible shot of Nayru's love.

"Captain Beta what does this mean?" an underling asked.

Captain Beta just stood strong and stared. "It means on that ship were the Smashers, and they were world hopping again. How dangerous…" A smile crossed his face and he tried his best to stop himself from laughing. He walked over to the computer and pressed a button. "Omega."

"This had better be good Beta since you've called me during a meeting, and haven't called me, a superior officer, by rank." Omega hissed.

"I'm sorry sir," Captain Beta said. "But I've found proof that the Smashers are world hopping and I'm going to visit them."

"Very well then Beta." Omega said.

"Very well Beta out." Beta said before cutting off the transmission. "Looks like we are going to meet again Smashers…"

* * *

Meanwhile in another room of the Government Headquarters: Omega was on the ground pleading for forgiveness. "I'm sorry…" He said. Around him were four figures. Combined they were the head of the Government. Each of them were sitting on a different point of the compass, all four of them were equal.

"Rise Omega." The person sitting on the north arrow of the compass said.

"Of course Master Digamma." Omega said

"Who are these Smashers?" Digamma asked.

"They are a group of fighters who put on the most watched tournament in history three months ago." The person on the east compass point said.

"Thank you Qoppa." Digamma said calmly. "But I'm sure that Omega was more than competent enough to answer the question himself."

"But that's not all." A voice laughed from the person sitting on the south point. "Beta has met them before, and they wish to oppose us. It was during that encounter that The Great Library was burnt down. And there's more, the traitor Samus Aran and Dr. Mario are apart of them."

"I see, thank you San." Digamma said.

"So these Smashers oppose us…" The west point said. "How unpleasant."

"Yes Master Sampi."

"What is Major Xi's status?" Sampi asked.

"I haven't received any reports from him yet Master."

"The next subject is The Dark Lord." Digamma said. "What about him?"

"The Smashers are also opposing The Dark Lord as well." Omega said. "I think we can kill two birds with one stone, Master, if we back out and wait for them to exhaust each other of their resources with each other, we then take out the weakened winner."

"Brilliant idea!" San laughed.

"Yes for now I believe we should follow Omega's idea." Qoppa said.

"Yes it is indeed a wise idea." San replied.

"I agree as well… that is what we will do with the Dark Lord. Our final subject is search for the The Revolution." Digamma said.

Omega was now nervous. "We have found a tablet that after being translated has given us a clue. To find The Revolution, we need a key, The Key to The Revolution."

"And what is this key?" Qoppa asked.

"An item that is currently in the possession of The Smashers: The N-Sword!"

To be continued...

* * *

**The Government has been introduced… Captain Beta was first seen in Smash Wars: Quest for the 12.**

**And for the Government names I did use the Greek alphabet… **


	22. Chapter 22: The Sound Five

Chapter 22: The Sound Five

Six hours had passed. Ness, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Bowser, and Soma were rushing through the castle. Each room Soma was populating with monsters. However he was becoming more and more visibly tired. With every step he took, he seemed to stagger.

"The battle down there has gone on for 6 hours..." Soma muttered. "The monsters are falling apart. I can feel them constantly getting slaughtered."

Bowser and Donkey Kong were holding up Soma. Zelda quickly brought out a bottle of fluid and forced him to drink it restoring his magic energy. "Just stop summoning these extra monsters and send them down to that room."

They had previously received a phone call from Samus and the contents of it began to worry them. Each of them was wondering what could be so important that they would have to go to that planet after finishing their mission. Eventually they came to a dead end and when it looked like Soma was about to rearrange the rooms again everyone stopped him.

"We should just wait now..." Zelda said.

"Yes that would probably be good." Soma replied. "The battle is still going on down there..."

Ness closed his eyes and tried to envision the room. "I hate to say this but there is only 11 in the room now... fighting against the monsters. And they are quite good." Ness said. "Most of the monsters are having a hard time regenerating..."

"They won't last much longer then..." Soma sighed. They leaned against the wall and just watched the door. "The question is when the others will come after us."

"I guess we should prepare ourselves for battle then." Zelda sighed. Everyone tried to stay calm but the thought of that at any minute somebody could come busting through the door and fight them left them all uneasy. They waited there as Zelda set traps for the exact moment that somebody would walk through the door.

About ten minutes passed when the doors opened. Thousands of needles went rushing towards the entrance. Each one of them was coated in a deadly poison. All five of the people who were there got hit by at least one.

"Such dirty tricks!" One laughed. "And after we escaped in order to pay you a nice little visit..."

"How did you escape?" Bowser shouted.

"Everyone else decided to distract the monsters while we went to get Soma..." The female laughed. "I think its time for us to introduce ourselves. I'm Tayuya!"

"I am Jirobo." The fat one said.

"I'm Kidomaru" The one with 6 arms said.

"Sakon"

"Ukon"

"Kimimaro Kaguya" The one in the kimono said dully.

"The six of us against the seven of you." Tayuya said. "It should be easy enough."

Soma got ready to summon another monster. "Don't bother." Kidomaru said. "We knew you would try that and this time we are ready for you!"

"I was planning on fighting this time." Soma replied. Behind him appeared a floating piece of armor. "You just seem to be lackeys, this shouldn't be a problem at all."

"We're going to have to take down this little shit head with out killing him?" Tayuya said angered.

"Tayuya that isn't the language of a woman." Jirobo said.

"Shut up you fat ass!"

"She's mine." Zelda said.

"So bitch face thinks she can beat me."

Zelda glared at Tayuya sending several pieces of Din's fire at her. Tayuya however dodged effortlessly.

"Don't fight here, go someplace else." Soma said.

"We can't leave you alone…" Ness replied.

"Jirobo… why don't you eat…"

"Yes…" Jirobo replied joyfully. He stomped his foot down and the castle floor became a rather large mound consuming the Smashers and Soma. However a moment later the mound disappeared and everyone was okay.

"Please don't alter my castle." Soma sighed. "Its such a pain redecorating."

"I hear blood on the walls is all the rage these days with tortured stone castles." Bowser laughed. Everyone just stared at him a little freaked out. "In any case I'll take fatso!"

"Yoshi and I will take Sakon and Ukon." Said Donkey Kong

"She's mine!" Zelda repeated.

"And I'll take on Kimimaro." Ness said.

"That leaves me with the spider…" Jiggypuff cried.

"Just spare us a lot of time and just surrender right now trash."

Soma had a determined look. "No. I will fight."

"Very well then it looks like we will have to take you by force."

Zelda smiled as it seemed that none of them had noticed that the needles that they were stabbed by had poison on them. "Wait before we begin fighting..." Soma raised his arms and the room magically began to stretch. "Just so we don't interfere with each others matches with out leaving this room." The room they were in was now extremely big.

* * *

Bowser and Jirobo charged towards each other. It quickly became a match of strength and trying to see who was stronger. Bowser however began to breath fire upon Jirobo who lifted Bowser up and threw him up into the air. Bowser quickly withdrew into his shell and began to spin around so that it looked like he was just a giant spiked ball. He also began to breath out fire so that the ball was consumed in fire. The ball rushed towards Jirobo who just punched it sending Bowser flying backwards.

"This guy is strong..." Bowser thought to himself. "Weapon of Heart!" With that he summoned his Weapon of Heart. Two long sets of metallic claws known as the Koopa Claws. Bowser rushed towards Jirobo and slashed his Koopa Claws. Jirobo however just grabbed the Koopa claws and tossed Bowser away.

"I thought you Smashers would be stronger..." He sighed dodging several more attacks from Bowser. Bowser jumped into the air but Jirobo just head butted him back to the ground. "Are you the weakest of the Smashers?"

"Statistically I am ranked twenty first in the Smashers." Bowser said. "But stats are cheap talk is even cheaper."

"I haven't eaten a turtle in a while... Maybe you will be a good meal..." Jiboro said licking his lips.

"I'm a Koopa!" Bowser shouted outraged.

"Your lucky that I'm at a disadvantage... I can't manipulate the ground because of that guy..."

"_When is that stupid poison going to kick in!_" Bowser wondered. "_OH NO!_" It suddenly hit him. The poison would take longer to affect him due to his large body and the time it would take to circulate. If the amount of poison was enough to even affect him.

"Ah well I don't have to be at full power to defeat trash like you!" Jiboro shouted as he charged forwards. This time however Bowser stopped him by using the Koopa Claws by sticking them into the floor to stop him from sliding. Quickly he was able to overpower Jiboro and push him backwards. Jiboro however dug his feet into the ground and was able to stop Bowser. As soon as this happened Bowser lifted up Jiboro and tossed him into the air, followed by withdrawing into his shell and ripping Jiboro apart with his spikes. He then spiked Jiboro down to the ground. Bowser landed on the ground and stared at Jiboro who slowly began to stand up.

"Koopa Spike ball!" Bowser shouted turning into a giant spiked ball. He rushed at Jiboro who just held out his hands to slow down the attack and stop it from impaling him. However several spikes did manage to cut him. "Curses..."

"How dare trash like you make me activate my cursed seal..." Jiboro said as several red arrow like markings appeared across his body until they eventually turned black. With his open palm he smacked Bowser away. Bowser skidded across the castle floor until he finally stopped. "You are definitely the weakest amongst the Smashers!" Jiboro shouted as he began to charge forwards. "But I'll kill you right now trash!"

Bowser tried his best to avoid Jiboro's attacks but he hit him and proceeded to toss Bowser around. He walked up to Bowser and raised his foot ready to crush his head underneath him. "Seal of Smash: Unlock!" Bowser shouted. With a sudden burst of energy he was able to dodge the attack and avoid getting crushed.

"What power..." Jiboro laughed. "But it still isn't enough for a main dish!" Bowser slashed at Jiboro with his Koopa Claws. Jiboro however just grabbed the Koopa Claws and tossed Bowser into the air. Bowser however came crushing down upon Jiboro.

"Is it over?" Bowser wondered. The next second he was beginning to be lifted up off of the ground.

"I can't believe that I had to go into stage two against you..." Jiboro said angered the next moment Bowser was knocked into the air once again. "We are the Sound Five Orochimaru's top bodyguards. We won't be defeated by trash like you!" As Bowser landed on the ground he looked and saw that Jiboro's skin had changed into a reddish color and his hair had instantly grown out.

"What's with that appearance?" Bowser wondered.

"In this form I have over ten times my original strength." Jiboro bragged. "You can't win trash."

"I think I can..." Bowser replied slowly getting up off of the ground. Jiboro however walked in front of him, kicked him into the air and knocked him back a few feet. Slowly he walked towards Bowser and lifted him up into the air by the neck.

"Now to eat my feast. I will devour all of your energy!" Jiboro laughed. Bowser however breathed fire upon Jiboro forcing him to let him go.

"You know what you remind me of..." Bowser laughed as he hit the ground. "A big fat, greasy, toad."

"You remind me of a turtle..."

"I told you all ready I'm a Koopa..."

"You'll be dead so it doesn't matter..." Jiboro laughed as he cracked his knuckles ready to give the final blow. With that Jiboro sent his hand downwards with enough force that it would have cracked open Bowser's shell had Bowser not used the Koopa Claws to push himself away.

"I won't lose..." Bowser muttered getting up off of the ground. Dark energy began to spark around Bowser as the Seal of Smash disappeared. "30 seconds... I can beat you in thirty seconds..."

"I doubt that..." Jirobo replied.

"I just need to keep my sanity intact for thirty whole seconds..." Bowser began to physically transform into a much more fearsome and terrifying form. He began to transform into Giga Bowser. A few seconds later his transformation was complete. Giga Bowser rushed towards Jirobo and over powered him knocking him into a wall. He grabbed Jirobo with his large hand and brought him towards his mouth ready to bite his head off. However Jirobo punched Giga Bowser's teeth. Although his teeth were stronger than diamonds the attack hurt both Jirobo and Giga Bowser. An enraged Giga Bowser breathed out a torrent of fire upon Jirobo before finally tossing him aside.

Giga Bowser jumped into the air and pierced Jirobo with his long claws delivering the final blow.

"I beat you..." Giga Bowser roared reverting back into Bowser. He breathed some more fire upon Jiboro cremating the body. Bowser then began to walk away eventually collapsing due to fatigue. "I see… both the Seal of Smash and the Weapon of Heart won't work when I'm in that form…" with that Bowser fell unconscious.

* * *

Kidomaru and Jigglypuff were staring at each other. Suddenly Kidomaru's cheeks began to puff up followed by him spitting up a strange gunk. As it rushed towards Jigglypuff she summoned her Weapon of Heart: a Marker and cut through it. "Blue..." She muttered. "It emits a calm energy and is normally used for healing but this same energy seems to counter attack this string quite well. My marker can go in several other colors. But I guess it's rather good that I didn't try one of those first."

Kidomaru just glared at Jigglypuff not at all amused that she was able to stop his web. "What is your ranking in the Smashers?"

"I'm tenth out of twenty-five!" Jigglypuff replied.

"I guess you will have to do..." Kidomaru laughed. "You remind me of a ball... I want to have some fun playing this game... But games are such a waste unless you play little by little..." He paused for a moment. "No I take that back you remind me of a fly a weak and helpless fly!" Jigglypuff quickly shifted her stance so that she held the Marker in front of her. Kidomaru cracked his knuckles. "You have three minutes before I kill you!"

Kidomaru began to rapidly spit web at Jigglypuff who either dodged or cut through it with her marker. Eventually one attack caught Jigglypuff while she was in the air and she went flying into the wall with several webs trapping her and causing her to drop her Weapon of Heart. "I caught you. How boring, it's only been a minute. And with out that strange marker you can't free yourself. It looks like I win." He began to chew until he eventually spit up a long solid pole. It rushed towards Jigglypuff who just closed her eyes. This (somehow) caused all of the webbing to rip apart and she dropped to the ground avoid getting hit by the pole.

As she opened her eyes she could only stare in absolute confusion as to how she escaped that. "I thought I was going to die..." She announced. Noticing that Kidomaru was unable to move she grabbed the Marker off of the ground and rushed in front of him. "Yellow!" With that she placed the marker against Kidomaru and drew a lightning bolt. Suddenly electricity surged through his body. "Orange!" With every touch of the marker Kidomaru was sent a short distance with an explosion. Quickly Kidomaru bit away what was keeping him close to Jigglypuff. The next attack sent him flying away. Jigglypuff ran towards where Kidomaru landed, which was now covered in smoke. As the smoke cleared Kidomaru stood up falling off of him was a golden armor made out of his web. "How did I miss that?" Jigglypuff wondered. "I was positive the whole time I was attacking you, you didn't that armor on."

"It doesn't have to come out of my mouth." Kidomaru laughed. "It can be released from my sweat glands." With that Kidomaru disappeared. Jigglypuff frantically looked around trying to see where he went. Suddenly a kunai fell right beside her. She jumped away from it afraid and a moment later several hundred golden kunai's rushed towards her. Quickly she rolled out of the way and avoided all of them. A sound up towards the ceiling caught her attention and hanging there upside down was Kidomaru. His cursed seal had been unlocked and various markings were covering his face.

"This game has gotten interesting." He laughed. "But now I'm serious!" Suddenly a large spider appeared underneath him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jigglypuff screamed being absolutely terrified of spiders. But the worst was yet to come a giant white sack appeared behind the giant spider and Kidomaru jumped towards it, cutting open the sack in the process. From the sack dropped thousands upon thousands of small spiders. "Why me?!" Jigglypuff screamed. She placed the marker on the ground and a torrent of flame shot up to the ceiling of the room setting the spiders on fire. Kidomaru threw several kunai. Jigglypuff quickly dodged each one, except for the last one, which stabbed her in the back.

With a scream of pain she fell on to the ground. "Your a dangerous close range fighter." Kidomaru laughed. "But at long range I'll be able to trump you." Several more golden kunais went flying towards her. Jigglypuff jumped into the air to avoid being hit by the golden kunais but more were launched and seemed to follow her wherever she moved.

"_This guy is predicting my every move!_" Jigglypuff thought to herself as she dodged several more in the air. When she hit the ground more golden kunais went flying towards her, in such a way that there was no way to escape. "Seal of Smash: Unlock!" Jigglypuff shouted. A red barrier appeared around Jigglypuff protecting her from each of the kunais. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh what's this?" Kidomaru laughed. "You have something similar to my cursed seal... Well then lets see what is stronger your Seal of Smash or my Cursed Seal!"

The spiders once again began to fall however this time Jigglypuff didn't begin to panic. She just stood there perfectly calm. Even as she was wrapped up in web and it hardened she didn't put forth any resistance. Suddenly everything within ten meters of Jigglypuff exploded. "What was that?"

"That was my song Kidomaru, if you were wondering it was a sad song mourning for a death. Yours."

"What is this crap?" Kidomaru shouted.

"This is the power that I hold!" Jigglypuff replied. "Come at me with all of your strength!" She taunted. "Brown!" Quickly she designated the color to her Weapon of Heart. All of the remaining spiders rushed down towards Jigglypuff even the large one. However Jigglypuff just took her marker and began to draw. From the ground spires rose up piercing each of the spiders. However several golden kunai came and hit her in the back sending her sliding across the ground. Quickly she drew a dome ground around herself and it rose up to protect her.

"Its useless to try and hide this game is over!" Kidomaru laughed. "Trash characters like you always end up losing! You can't beat me!"

Jigglypuff closed her eyes. "_No, this game isn't over yet!_" She thought to herself. "Blue..." with that she began to draw a small blue cross on the ground, she then stepped on it and it was transplanted on her foot. The golden kunai lodged in her back fell out and she grabbed them. "_Everyone is giving their all, and here I am cowering just to buy more time... they would look down on me if they knew, and they would have every right to. Here we are trying to rescue Mewtwo, and I a fellow Pokemon can't even hold my own weight. The least I should do is... give it my all so that even if I should die on the field of battle! I can at least be remembered as a hero who tried to rescue her friend!_"

The dome disappeared and several golden kunais rushed towards Jigglypuff, each one piercing her. She then collapsed onto the ground.

Kidomaru just looked at Jigglypuff. "Well that was fun for a shitty game." He scoffed. "There is now one less Smasher in the universe." With that he began to turn away as though to join in another battle. However Jigglypuff rose up off of the ground forcing Kidomaru to look back at her. His eyes were filled with anger and infuriation, but soon replaced with excitement. His seal began to spread slowly changing his skin color to red. "So you managed to avoid getting killed. Then you are going to allow me to enjoy this a lot more!" His voice now trembling with excitement. He was now trapped in ecstasy. "This will be my thanks!" He laughed as he began to spit up more and more of the golden metal slowly forming a bow. His forehead protector fell off revealing a third eye. Once his bow was formed he created an arrow and aimed it at Jigglypuff. Wasting no time he fired at Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff quickly stepped to the side, and it was a good thing that she did since the attack left a giant crater on the floor of the room. The kunai in her back fell out, where there should have been wounds there was none. "What's going on?" Kidomaru shouted confused. "You should be dead!"

"You can't kill me!" Jigglypuff taunted. "I'll just regenerate!"

"_Regeneration? No we would have been told before hand about a Smasher with such a powerful ability... Is this the effect of the Seal of Smash, no its no longer visible on her body, it just gave her a temporary power boost that's all._" Needless to say Kidomaru was now getting extremely frightened by Jigglypuff. He began to fire arrows en mass with no thought or pattern in them, only causing them to wild fly around and hit each other. None of them were even getting close to Jigglypuff. "_Calm down! Or else she will control this battle!_"

"Its too late." Jigglypuff smiled. "I all ready have regained control of this battle!"

"_No she hasn't, but she is trying to... She is playing mind games!_" With that Kidomaru raised his bow once again and aimed it at Jigglypuff. "Regenerate this bitch!" he shouted as he fired the arrow. It struck her and went through her direct center. He stared at the hole that he had created. "See you can't regenerate."

"Regeneration takes time." Jigglypuff replied as she stood up. Slowly the wound was closing and it quickly looked like it was never there.

"That may be true but there are two things that can't regenerate in your body. Your brain and your heart." Kidomaru laughed, surprisingly staying calm for someone in his position. This time he fired an arrow with a piece of string attached to help navigate it but Jigglypuff blocked with a spire appearing out of the ground causing the path of the arrow to change dramatically. "I see, judging by your reaction on how desperately you defended yourself I seemed to have hit the correct line of thinking. Even if your heart regenerates, depending on the damage done the regeneration won't make it in time. This time I will kill you with out fail. I will add more of a spin so that even if you defend with another spire it will just go right through and not be set off course. And using the string I will attack with pin point accuracy."

"You don't see it do you?" Jigglypuff laughed. "I win!" she turned around and faced Kidomaru. "Yellow!" She shouted.

"You lose!" Kidomaru shouted firing the arrow. It hit Jigglypuff below her mouth.

"You missed my heart..." Jigglypuff laughed.

"But I was aiming for your brain!" Kidomaru replied shocked that he had missed.

"Know this the only reason I got hit was because I wanted to be hit. As you saw earlier I can control sound as an attack while I have the Seal of Smash on me... you made the mistake of thinking that it vanished. In fact it never left me. All this time it was on the bottom of my foot along with what was regenerating me." Jigglypuff laughed. "And now then this is how you die." With that she strummed the string much like a guitar string. Kidomaru who hadn't separated the string yet watched in horror as the vibrations slowly began to travel up. But when he tried to bite down to separate the string he found that he was paralyzed. "Yellow, has the ability to paralyze the opponent. Now then your death is quite painful... all of your internal organs will explode." A moment later Kidomaru went limp and he fell to the ground. Jigglypuff cut the string on her end and watched as the wound healed. She walked over to Kidomaru. "Red!" She said with that she drew on him and a moment later the drawings burst into flames. "Even if you were my enemy I will still pay you respect." She said as she began to silently began to pray. When she was done she got up and began to walk away only to collapse a few seconds later.

"All of that regenerating took a lot out of me." She laughed as she fell down to the floor

* * *

Sakon, Donkey Kong and Yoshi rushed towards each other. Donkey Kong rushed behind Sakon and threw a punch however was thrown aside rather quickly into the wall. "He's strong..." Donkey Kong said. "I'm positive I hit him but... where did that attack come from."

"We'll rush him and attack on both sides!" Yoshi muttered.

"Yes that would be the best course of action..." They both ran forwards. Donkey Kong threw a punch while Yoshi threw a head butt. Donkey Kong's punch was caught so he threw another one only for that one to get caught. Donkey then tried to throw a kick however it was blocked by a foot appearing out of Sakon's stomach.

"Two against two is perfect isn't it Sakon?" Ukon laughed.

"That's right there's two of them..." Yoshi groaned.

The next second Yoshi was greeted with a punch knocking him across the room into the wall. With Yoshi gone they focused their attention upon Donkey Kong and punched him away only to appear in front of him a moment later. Suddenly a hand grabbed Donkey Kong's neck. "We are very good brothers." Sakon laughed. "Normally Ukon sleeps inside of me, but when we fight he comes out to help me." The cursed seal began to spread across both of their bodies.

"So Ukon is absolutely useless and can't walk on his own two feet?" Donkey Kong asked. The next moment Donkey Kong was punched several times. Yoshi was running up towards them however Donkey Kong was thrown into Yoshi.

"Sakon, go into stage two." Ukon ordered as he transformed. His skin became red and a large horn stuck out of the center of his forehead. Sakon followed suit. "We should finish this quickly from the looks of it the two don't know how to work together, the longer we spend toying around the longer we risk them figuring out how to work as a team."

Sakon rushed forwards and Yoshi stood in front of Donkey Kong summoning his Weapon of Heart: The Egg Bazooka. He fired a shot at Sakon who just knocked it out of the way. Yoshi ran and jumped behind Sakon while Sakon punched Donkey Kong in the stomach. Donkey Kong then grabbed on to Sakon's arm.

"Now Yoshi!" Donkey Kong shouted. Yoshi suddenly swallowed Sakon and Ukon and turned them into an egg, which he loaded into his Egg Bazooka.

"Scrambled eggs!" Yoshi shouted as he fired the Egg Bazooka and it hit the wall with such force that the whole castle shook. Donkey Kong rushed towards the shattered egg with his Weapon of Heart the Tomahawk and cut Sakon and Ukon in half. "Its over!" Yoshi shouted. However where the two were cut they regenerated. "What just happened?"

"We can exist separately," Sakon laughed. "But the way you hit us was absolutely perfect. We didn't receive very much damage from that."

"This is bad..." Donkey Kong muttered. "All right... I summon the Jungle Kings!" Everyone stood around waiting for some rather over dramatic entrance however none came. "Ahh!" Donkey Kong shouted suddenly remembering something important. Something very important, something so crucially important to the whole summoning procedure that with out it the attack would fail! "They never told me how to summon them!"

Everyone fell down but quickly regained their composer. "Then let me handle this one." Yoshi laughed. "Weapon of Heart: Summon Monster Staff!"

"You really need a better name..." Donkey Kong moaned.

"You know when we are fighting for our lives thinking up a better name for a weapon or an attack is clearly very high on my mental 'to do' list." Yoshi retorted. "Anyways this is my Summon Monster Staff. 'But Yoshi what does it do?' you are saying to yourselves. And here I will explain any thing that I have eaten I can summon!" With that Yoshi began to summon a monster. However all that appeared was a Goomba. "Maybe this wasn't the greatest of ideas for a weapon..."

"What were you trying to summon anyways?" Donkey Kong wondered.

"Copies of them..." Yoshi replied. "I hope Kirby is willing to switch Weapon of Hearts..."

"Can we do that?" Donkey Kong wondered.

"I think so... we will have to ask Master Hand when we get back..." Yoshi replied.

"AHEM!" Ukon coughed. It was just then that they noticed that Ukon was joined together with Donkey Kong now. "This is my special ability, and the absolute cruelest ways to die! I have joined with you and now rip apart your insides."

"So we are now one..." Donkey Kong muttered. "Yoshi shoot me!"

With that Yoshi pointed his Egg Bazooka at Donkey Kong and fired it knocking both Donkey Kong and Ukon away. Donkey Kong then used his Tomahawk to pierce himself. "Suicide?" Ukon shouted in pain. "What are you thinking you idiot?"

"We're in the same body so we should feel the same pain..." Donkey Kong laughed. "Ready for round two?" With that Donkey Kong threw the Tomahawk. "Just to let you know it comes back like a boomerang. Ukon quickly jumped out of the body and the Tomahawk disappeared and Donkey Kong quickly turned around punching Ukon in the face. Followed through by summoning his Tomahawk and beheading Ukon.

Meanwhile Sakon was rushing towards Yoshi who just spat up some acid from his stomach into Sakon's eyes. Sakon screamed in pain and Yoshi gave a head butt against Sakon. Sakon tried to punch at Yoshi but Yoshi just summoned a rock to block him followed by a chili pepper, which he threw, into Sakon's mouth.

"And now to finish this!" Yoshi said aiming his Egg Bazooka into the sky. "Egg Prison!" With that he fired an egg into the air followed by another, which shattered the first egg. The fragments of the first egg went down and surrounded Sakon until finally the shattered egg reconstructed itself.

"Let me out!" Sakon screamed.

"With both of you together you were rather tough, but now..." Yoshi snapped his fingers and the egg exploded. The shrapnel from the egg even pierced Sakon. When all was said and done Sakon fell onto the ground no longer breathing.

Donkey Kong slowly walked over towards Yoshi clutching his side where he had hit himself with the Tomahawk. "Can you summon anything that will heal me?" Donkey Kong asked.

"No... I can only summon inanimate objects and weak monsters..." Yoshi replied.

"Then summon a maxim tomato, you've eaten enough..." Donkey Kong laughed. Yoshi lifted the staff and in front of him appeared a big red, juicy maxim tomato. Donkey Kong reached for it but Yoshi quickly ate it. "Good..." Donkey Kong moaned. "Now summon it again this time with out eating it!"

* * *

Tayuya and Zelda rushed towards each other. Zelda quickly transformed into Sheik and threw several needles at Tayuya who just dodged out of the way. "I think its time to teach you some proper etiquette!" Sheik said.

"You teach me bitch?" Tayuya laughed. "How about I teach you to fight you stuck up princess shit head bitch! Summoning Technique!" Behind Tayuya appeared three different monsters that were easily five times their size. One was covered in bandages and had his mouth stitched shut. The second wore black and had a giant club and long hair covering his face. While the third was topless, had a beard, bandages covering his eyes, and his mouth sowed shut. "Now I'll play the melody of your death for you! You better not underestimate us, bitch!" Tayuya laughed as she brought a flute to her lips and began to play a tune.

Suddenly the three monsters began to move and attacked Sheik forcing her to jump into the air to avoid any attacks. Through out all of this Tayuya's cursed seal began to spread across her body. Quickly Sheik realized that Tayuya was forcing her away. Two monsters lunged towards her and she barely jumped out of the way on time.

"_How can I attack her if I can't even get close?_" Sheik wondered. One rushed towards Sheik and managed to slash her, only for her to disappear a moment later in a puff of smoke. Tayuya however wasn't tricked and another monster rushed towards Sheik's location.

"You can't escape from me!" Tayuya laughed. Every time Sheik would dodge an attack anonter puppet monster would be somewhere around her ready to attack again. Suddenly she was surrounded on all three sides. "Its over shitty Princess!"

"No its just beginning." Sheik laughed. "Now I understand how your attack works... its with that melody."

"Good shit head." Tayuya laughed. "Your at least observant. Now its time for round two. Nobody has heard this melody and survived."

"Famous last words..." Sheik sighed.

"What was that shit head?" Tayuya shouted.

"I'm just saying that the line is overused to no end..." Sheik replied.

"Now then get ready for the 9th final verse The Haunt of Pandemonium" With that Tayuya began to play a different melody and all three monsters rushed towards Sheik. Sheik jumped out of the way and saw that all three of the monsters were opening their mouths. Long white monsters with mouths that bore fangs rushed towards her. Sheik quickly threw several needles at them they only went right through. Then one bit her but it seemed to only eat her energy. They charged at her but a barrier surrounded her repelling the ghosts. Underneath Sheik's feet was the insignia of the Triforce glowing brightly.

"Your monsters are evil and can not stand the power of the holy light." Sheik sighed. "Then they can not defend you from this!" With that Sheik summoned her Weapon of Heart a bow and fired it at Tayuya who just jumped out of the way and to the safety of behind one of her puppets. "You have no chance to win once I destroy your puppets then nothing will protect you."

"You're naive to think like that. Retreat!" With that all three of the puppets disappeared. Her seal began to glow and spread across her body causing it to turn a dark color. Horns came out of Tayuya's head. She began to play another song on her flute. Suddenly everything began to change.

"An illusion!" Sheik said. Suddenly she was unable to move her body. Her Weapon of Heart disappeared along with the Triforce insignia on the ground. However a strong gust of wind from Sheik was enough to stop her from hearing the soft melody coming from the flute. "Its over..." Sheik grabbed a knife that was holstered onto her back and ran forwards catching Tayuya by surprise and slicing her flute in half. She then tripped Tayuya and summoned her bow. "Good bye." She said as she fired an arrow killing Tayuya.

* * *

Kimimaro, Ness and Soma rushed towards each other. Soma had grabbed a sword that was at his side while Kimimaro made one out of his own bones. Suddenly however Kimimaro collapsed on to the ground and coughed up some blood. "It would appear that I don't have a lot of time..." He said.

"The poison has all ready taken effect!" Ness laughed.

"Poison?" Kimimaro wondered. "I see, it must have been on those needles. Mixed in with my illness... I must have been the first to be effected. Very well it would appear that I have no choice but to go all out!" with that Kimimaro unzipped his shirt and took it partly off. Suddenly a bone started to poke out from his shoulder and he grabbed it.

"He just turned his bone into a sword!" Ness said shocked. Ness summoned his Weapon of Heart, the Heart Bat. He rushed forwards and swung it only for Kimimaro to block with his bone. "But this bat would have broken a normal bone."

"It isn't a normal bone. I have the ability to manipulate my bones, for instance this one's density as been increased it is as hard as steel." Kimimaro replied. With that his shoulder began to make several disgusting noises. He had grown his bones back instantly.

"PK Flash!" Ness shouted as he sent a green explosion towards Kimimaro. Kimimaro just cut right through it. "PK Fire!" a spark of fire rushed towards Kimimaro who just defended with his bone. "PK Thunder." Kimimaro quickly jumped to the side to avoid the fast attack. Soma however appeared in front of Kimimaro and swung his sword. Kimimaro had to defend with his bone and Ness jumped up and brought his baseball bat down upon Kimimaro's shoulder. Kimimaro jumped back and quickly rearranged his shoulder.

Ness charged forwards and began to rapidly attack Kimimaro who simply dodged each attack. Until Kimimaro was able to send Ness flying backwards. "We need to have the same foresight as him to fight him on equal grounds." Soma said.

"Foresight..." Ness muttered. "Mewtwo used that to predict enemy attacks... Ah maybe he use PSY!"

"No he is just reading us really well. He must have been in hundreds of battles to be able to fight like that..." Soma concluded.

"Hundreds of battles?" Ness said. "We can't lose to him." With that Ness ran forwards and swung his normal baseball bat towards Kimimaro, part way through the attack however he changed direction so that it was about to hit him in the ribs. However bones came out of Kimimaro's chest and broke Ness' normal baseball bat.

"This is my blood line limit." Kimimaro said. "It allows me to freely control my bone forming and bone reabsorbing cells." Ness took this time to kick Kimimaro who just blocked with his arm where more bones had grown out.

Ness jumped away from Kimimaro and stared at the bones noting that they were a lot harder than normal. Ness quickly moved to behind Kimimaro however bones popped out of his body and Kimimaro began to spin cutting Ness and sending him flying back. Soma however caught Ness. "We have to fight together." Soma said.

"I want to try one more thing." Ness said. "For the past month I've been training to control this power inside of me. I think I can control 10 percent."

"No." Soma said. "We shouldn't use any moves like that. Just normal ones. If we fight him normally we can win."

"Enough talking!" Kimimaru shouted. Suddenly ten bone like bullets shot from his fingers. Both of them jumped out of the way to avoid the attack.

"You're so hasty to go to your own demise." Soma laughed. "Do you want to know why I'm such a deadly opponent? Just like you I'm quite unpredictable. I've collected thousands of souls from the monsters that I've slain. Like this guardian behind me." Soma pulled out a knife from his jacket, which he threw at Kimimaro who just cut it in half. Soma followed through by summoning a throwing axe and throwing it at Kimimaro. Kimimaro just simply dodged the attack and knocked it down to the ground when it came back. Soma just seemed to smile. "I'm glad you're not all talk." Soma quickly fired an arrow towards Kimimaro who just used a bone to stop it.

"We've wasted enough time just showing off." Kimimaro sighed. "How about you show me something worth dodging."

"Gladly." Soma replied. He began to walk slowly towards Kimimaro. Kimimaro however fired several of the bullets from his fingers again. Ness created a barrier to protect them but a single bone bullet got through and scraped Soma. The wound quickly healed.

"Good. I won't have to worry about accidentally killing you."

"I can still die." Soma said. "It just won't be easy."

"PK Thunder!" Ness shouted firing the beam of electricity. It began to chase Kimimaro around the room however he quickly and gracefully dodged each and every attack even in the air. While in the air Kimimaro continued to fire the bullets which Soma had summoned a large snowball to use as a shield. However the snowball was quickly destroyed due to the constant attacks. Soma used the opportunity to attack with a sword. Kimimaro defended with his bones and pushed Soma back. The two stared at each other. The cursed seal just began to spread on Kimimaro. "Whats this!" Ness shouted surprised. Around Kimimaro was an aura of bloodlust.

"Let this be a battle between monsters Soma."

"Ness..." Soma said. "I'm going to need you to kill me if I go out of control."

"What?!" Ness said confused. A dark evil aura began to spread from Soma. It rushed toward Kimimaro who just stood paralyzed in place. As the aura hit him chunks of his skin was ripped off revealing underneath bones that was like armor. Kimimaro was lying down on the ground still alive despite being on the receiving end of such a powerful attack.

Suddenly Soma collapsed onto the ground. "I'm sorry..." he said to Ness who quickly ran to his aid. "Dracula's power gets weaker during the day... and I've used up quite a bit. You might have to do the rest of the battle by yourself." Soma was now using a sword to support himself much like a cane. Ness looked at Kimimaru who's cursed seal was beginning to spread. When it was complete Kimimaro had a long lizard like tail. Basically he looked like a dinosaur. As soon as he got up he began to charge towards them.

"Kimimaro. You said this was a battle between monsters. Well I'm also a monster." Ness said. "This battle is now between us!"

Kimimaro continued to charge towards them Soma however ran in front and took the full force of the blow. "Ness." Soma said. "The Darkness may be tempting but don't use it. Don't turn into a monster like Kimimaro or myself. You must win this with your own power."

"Then why do you use it?" Ness asked.

"Because I know what can happen…" Soma replied. He knew it wasn't going to be a suitable answer for Ness but it was worth a shot using. But Ness didn't answer back.

"Do you think you can defeat me?" Kimimaro asked. Ness jumped behind Kimimaro only to be hit by the tail. Luckily Ness put up a barrier before he was hit by the tail so he didn't take full damage.

Disgusting cracking sounds could be heard and Kimimaro reached back to his back and pulled out his spinal cord. He whipped it towards Ness and it wrapped around him. Ness however quickly put up a psychic barrier. Being held in place, Kimimaro held out his left hand and bones began to surround it creating a spear. He immediately however coughed up blood. "Time is running short." Kimimaro laughed. He trusted the spear forwards but a barrier appeared in front of Ness this time Kimimaro was sent flying back and both the spear and the barrier shattered. With the whip gone and no longer holding Ness they were both free to move around. Ness stared at Kimimaro.

"The barrier had reflected your attack back at you with twice the strength." Ness calmly said.

Kimimaro began to cough up more blood. The cursed seal had appeared on him even though he was in his level two form and began to pulse to the beat of his heart. He rushed towards Ness, reforming the spear once again. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, and Ness closed his eyes he froze. Ness slowly opened his eyes to see that he was frozen in place. More blood was coming out of his mouth. He then fell over dead. Ness backed away slightly afraid of the events that just transpired in front of his eyes.

"I guess you win kid." Soma said.

"No..." Ness replied. "I lost that battle... He should have killed me."

"Luck is in every single battle." Soma said. "Can you imagine how boring fights would be if you removed the random events such as this from happening."

Ness just looked at Soma. "What is that? Some political commentary?"

"No." Soma said. "I'm just muttering to myself." Ness just faced the body and with one swift PK Fire he burned it.

"That barrier must have been the final shock to his system." Ness said. "What pushed him overboard and killed him."

When the fights were over Soma made the room its original size. Everyone was exhausted, drained of their energy. Some of them were just sitting there as quietly as possible in shock. Shock that they had to kill someone.

"Blue!" Jigglypuff said as she summoned her Weapon of Heart. She began to draw several symbols on everyone and slowly they were healed up.

Ness perhaps was the most shocked. He was young, and certainly strong for his young age. But never before did he have to kill someone, never before did a human being die in front of him. "Will every battle be like this?" Ness wondered.

"Its kill or be killed now..." Zelda said.

An unconscious Bowser began to moan. When he opened his eyes he saw Ness with an aura of bloodlust around him. But he quickly grabbed his head. It hurt as he was suffering from a large migraine. "The Giga Spore..." Bowser muttered. "This battle has given it nutrition."

"All of the monsters that I summoned down there are destroyed now..." Soma said. "Its only a matter of time before they find us..."

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23: Outclassed

Chapter 23: Outclassed

Everyone was relaxing. Their strength had returned. Zelda was preparing more needles to fire at the door as soon as it opened. Each of them knew that it was hopeless to continue.

"Its hopeless for us to continue." Bowser groaned. "They were the weakest of the 16 there. There is no way we can fight against the remaining 11."

"Bowser is right for once." Ness sighed, he received a swift glare from Bowser. "We just can't continue... We were defeated even before we began. We are truly outclassed."

"They won't leave until they are either dead or they captured me. I guess I have no other choice." Soma said standing up. "I'm very sorry Smashers but I am leaving you. Please flea while you have the chance." With that Soma placed his hands against the wall. Suddenly a door appeared. "I've made a hallway to the entrance go. I've also opened the gate for you to escape."

"We can't leave you!" Jigglypuff said in a cheesy nauseating way.

"You've lost this battle but it is still possible to win the war." Soma said.

At that moment the door opened and standing there were the eleven others. "Hello Smashers." Orochimaru said. "We never got the chance to introduce ourselves, but I'm Orochimaru." He seemed to have noticed the complete lack of his minions but didn't care. "You must have been quite strong to kill those six. But by now you must have realized that we're much stronger than them..."

"Lets just kill them..." A voice said from behind them.

"No, the Dark Lord doesn't want us taking their lives yet." Orochimaru said. They noted that he seemed to hold some form of authority.

"You didn't tell the sound five that." Another voice noted.

Orochimaru just laughed. "It must have slipped my mind." He replied calmly.

However one of them wasn't convinced. "I seem to recall you telling them to go all out. Did you think that they were going to lose?"

"Yes." Orochimaru replied. "I was worried for about half a second but it seems that my worries were worthless. Now then are you going to hand over Soma?"

"I'm coming willingly." Soma said walking forwards and eventually passing by Orochimaru and towards the ones wearing black cloaks with red clouds and a woven hat with two bells on each hat. "Lets go..."

"Soma!" Jigglypuff shouted. "Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't win against them." Soma replied. "Take this time to escape. The castle will be unable to sustain itself after I leave."

"Lets just try!" Bowser said. "We can't let them take Soma."

"Go!" Orochimaru ordered. With that they all disappeared. "Its time they knew who they were up against!" Orochimaru raised his hands and began to rapidly form seals. "Smashers, you are outclassed! Fear me for I am one of the Dark Lords 10 Supreme Generals!"

"The Supreme 10 Generals? What are they?" Bowser asked.

"We are the Dark Lords most trusted and most powerful followers." Orochimaru replied. "I am the fifth Supreme General. Though ranking isn't only determined by power."

Sheik threw several needles at Orochimaru. They hit him at the shoulders, as he was unable to dodge. "How rude attacking when the opponent isn't ready. It almost seems like something I would do."

"Leave now and you might have a chance to live." Sheik said.

"Don't you think I should be saying that to you?" Orochimaru laughed.

"Those needles were coated with a deadly poison. Your body will begin to go numb and then start to rot away from where the point of impact was."

"This body is too old anyways. It's reaching three years when I can use that technique again. When I can transfer to a different body. Another beautiful young body… how about yours Ness."

"This guy is beginning to creep me out." Ness said. "I think he is a pedophile."

"Ah well I'm sure Sasori would have created an equally devious poison, and carry an antidote. Now then should we begin your slaughter? How about to make it interesting I won't use any of my techniques!"

Zelda threw several more needles at Orochimaru who was able to dodge each and every one of them. Bowser breathed down a pillar of fire upon Orochimaru however he just jumped above the flames. Donkey Kong appeared above him and grabbed him flipping him over. The two of them went rushing towards the castle floor however at the last second Orochimaru broke out and knocked Donkey Kong into the castle wall with a swift kick.

Jigglypuff rushed towards Orochimaru with her Weapon of Heart the Marker ready. She slashed it constantly at Orochimaru who try as he might to avoid each attack was unable to. She was also shifting through each color quickly so that Orochimaru would be unable to figure out what each color did. Orochimaru however kicked Jigglypuff away.

"Green is poison isn't it? Blue numbs the body where from where the point of contact was made. Silver is identical to a sword, black puts various symbols on the body, each one probably does one, and the size of the mark depends on how long you have contact on the skin for." Orochimaru said analyzing it to near perfection. "Red burns you. Yellow shocks you and can paralyze, while brown makes it feel like that spot was hit with a rock."

"He's good." Jigglypuff said.

"We shouldn't be complimenting our enemy!" Bowser shouted annoyed.

"Maybe I will use a technique or two to kill all of you." Orochimaru laughed.

"Sorry but you are going to need your arms for that." Jigglypuff laughed. Orochimaru's arms were down to his sides limp, and he was unable to move them. All ready the tips of his fingers were beginning to rot.

"Again? Damn it! I let my guard down but it won't happen again!" Several snakes came out of Orochimaru's arms and rushed towards Bowser tying him up. "You're one of the Smashers that the Dark Lord wanted."

Everyone stared at Orochimaru. "The Dark Lord wanted to capture Bowser?" Ness said confused.

"Oh yes." Orochimaru replied. "He wants more Smashers under his control just like Mewtwo. Just as a pathetic brainless puppet. I'll be taking Bowser now!"

Sheik threw several needles into the snakes killing them. Bowser quickly broke free and rushed towards Orochimaru and slashed with his claws. Orochimaru on the other hand just dodged and kicked Bowser into the wall. Suddenly the castle began to shake.

"Such power!" Ness said thinking that it was Orochimaru's kick that had made the castle shake. "But we can't let them take Bowser!"

"Bowser you have a dark power sealed inside of him, The Dark Lord can help you control it!" Orochimaru said. "Along with you Ness, he can help you control Giygas who is sealed inside of you!"

"How do you know these things?" Ness shouted shocked.

"I know a lot, I know all about you and the Smashers. We have been watching you for a very long time!"

Donkey Kong appeared behind Orochimaru and brought down his fist, however Orochimaru just blocked with his index finger and tossed Donkey Kong away. "Now then its time for you to see just what you are up against!" Orochimaru said. Suddenly the air became heavy and everyone had received visions of their deaths, each of them was unable to move. "Now can you see it, you can't win! Even with out my arms I am still strong enough to take you all down."

"This guy... just what is he?" Sheik wondered.

"I am one of the Dark Lord's Ten Generals." Orochimaru said. "With your strength I doubt that all of you Smashers would be able to take down the weakest of the Ten Generals."

"Why don't we prove you wrong here and find out!" Donkey Kong shouted. He tried to move however he was unable to do so.

"I believe it's the same for all of you." Orochimaru said calmly. "You are paralyzed with fear." With that he threw two kunais towards each of them making sure not to hit in vital spots.

All of them were hit and each of them screamed out in pain. Orochimaru began to walk towards them. Ness suddenly began to radiate with power. Giygas' shapeless aura was around him. Slowly Ness stood up. With out Soma in the castle, Giygas had nothing to fear.

"This might actually be a bit fun now..." Orochimaru laughed. "Try not to die on me too soon." Ness threw a punch forwards and his aura stretched out scratching Orochimaru. "You might just have the strength to kill me now!" He laughed.

Ness rushed forwards with Giygas' power surging through him. The two clashed and Orochimaru proved to be quite quick on his feet and able to dodge nearly every attack that Ness threw.

"We have to stop this the castle won't be able to stand up with this much strength surging through the whole place." Sheik said.

"Unfortunately we will be killed before we get close enough to actually stop either of them." Bowser said.

Suddenly Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around Ness' neck and began to choke him. Ness was unable to break free and just struggled in the air for a few seconds. Orochimaru then brought Ness closer to him and lifted up his shirt, exposing his stomach.

"He is a pedophile!" Yoshi shouted disgusted.

He lifted up his hand and each finger suddenly had a flame on it. He then brought his hand to Ness's stomach causing Ness to scream out in pain.

He dropped the now unconscious Ness onto the ground and stared at everyone else. "Your friend will be fine... I actually just helped him by sealing away Giygas' power." Orochimaru said calmly. "Now then there is one simple matter are you going to join us Bowser?"

"No!" Bowser shouted.

"Too bad..." Orochimaru replied. "Guess I'll have to take you by force." Orochimaru was about to attack but suddenly Jigglypuff appeared between him and Bowser.

"Everyone," she said, her voice was shaking. "I'm going to use white." Everyone's eyes were filled with horror.

"No you can't use white!" They pleaded. "You'll die!" This grabbed Orochimaru's interest quite well.

"Its the only way we might be able to beat him!" Jiggupuff said, tears were coming out of her eyes. Suddenly her marker turned white. "Good bye. Tell Pikachu that I love him."

"Not today!" Bowser shouted bringing down his hand upon her head knocking her unconscious. Orochimaru stared in shock that Bowser had attacked his own teammate. "Don't be an idiot Jigglypuff!"

"My my, there seems to be a disagreement. Just out of curiosity what is this white?" Orochimaru asked.

"White is the most powerful and deadly of her marker abilities." Sheik said. "It has the ability to white out something from existence. However to do so, you must sacrifice something of equal value. Because of that Jigglypuff would have been able to kill you but at the cost of her own life."

"Our lives are equal?" Orochimaru spat he was clearly insulted. "How absurd is that?"

"One life is equivalent to one life." Sheik replied. "It doesn't matter if it's a chipmunk or a bug. Its equal."

"And she was willing to do that to kill me." Orochimaru smiled. "I think I finally understand, I understand why the Dark Lord chose you, The Smashers, of all people in the universe to measure our strength against. Yes you are truly frightening opponents who can only get stronger."

"Do you care to elaborate?" Sheik asked.

"Fine, once your opponent realizes that they are going to die, that is when they become truly scary. It is at that moment that they will go all out. However there is also another case. When they are willing to die for what they are fighting for. That is thousands of times worse than the previous case. And to believe that I would have been dead by now had you not stopped the attack. Will you regret doing that later?"

A chain wrapped around Orochimaru and Sheik threw him into a wall. Orochimaru landed on the ground and slowly got up. "We don't want to sacrifice anyone." Sheik said. "If we can defeat you with out sacrificing a life we will do it!"

"I wonder can you? But it looks like our time is up," the castle's rumbling had begun to get worse. "With out his master the castle is dieing." He said. "I look forwards to the day when we meet again Smashers, that is if you can live through this place falling apart on top of you!"

Donkey Kong grabbed Ness while Yoshi grabbed Jigglypuff. They rushed out of the castle and onto the ship. "We have to get stronger. We can't lose like that again." Zelda said after she had transformed. "Now we have to go to Samus' group…"

"Lets hope that we don't have to face another Supreme General." Bowser said.

Unknown to them, someone had accidentally boarded the Pleiades. Someone who would become an invaluable ally in the future.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24: The land of eternal night

**Thanks to the person who wrote out the game script for Lunar Knights at Gamefaqs. It was a big help in writing this Arc.**

**The group for this Arc: Marth, Pikachu, Peach, Dr. Mario, Samus, Mr. Game and Watch**

**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The land of eternal night.

Samus' battleship flew through space to this second unknown planet. Something inside each of the Smashers was telling them that this would be different, that this planet that they were traveling to would change their lives.

Whatever that something inside them was, it was right.

"Advance scans of the planet show it to be mainly a desert." Samus said, reading off of a monitor. "And it appears to ensnared in eternal night."

"How is that possible?" Peach wondered.

"According to Master Hand's information there is a device called the ParaSOL that can control the climate. Just how does he get this information?" Samus pondered. "In any case Master Hand decided that this operation was best held in a covert manner. So we should probably change out of these cloths and into something a bit more appropriate for this place... We should also hang low and conduct a bit of research."

Pikachu was looking through Master Hand's intelligence reports. "It says here that the planet is ruled by vampires. And if we aren't careful we can be taken to a tower where we will be experimented on. Or we could be killed on the spot! Or we could have our blood sucked dry."

Samus exhaled. For once she was questioning her instinct. Something that she normally didn't do, and whenever she did, it normally meant trouble. "We should just stay low and avoid interfering with anything."

"Its our job to interfere." Marth said.

"Is it?" Dr. Mario wondered. "I thought it was just our job to find where Mewtwo is and free him."

"There is bound to be a human rebellion," Marth said. "We will find them and help them, that way we won't be interfering all that much. And we can set things right back onto its natural course."

"But that begs the question. Were vampires always ruling this planet, or were they brought in by an outside force?" Pikachu wondered.

"At this point in time, I don't think that it matters." Dr. Mario coldly replied. "All that matters is that something is connected to the Dark Lord. We're here to find out what it is and end it."

"Then lets head into that town." Mr. Game and Watch said pointing to a hologram map of the planet. "Hopefully we will find a lead or something for us to follow."

Samus' battleship flew into a canyon where it wouldn't be found.

* * *

Samus sat down in a bar. Which was both a good idea and a bad idea. The good idea portion was that this was a great place to find information. She was carefully listening to every conversation. A humanoid fox sat next to her. She noticed that he ordered 5 different beers. "Drinking away your worries? Nice life you got there." Samus said.

"Same to you." He replied. "What can you do in a place like this? The sky's always dark..."

An all ready intoxicated person came over. "You said it!" He laughed. "How long do we have to put up with this stupid darkness anyways?" He looked at Samus " Hey maybe to pass the time we can get together!" The bad idea was that she was in her skintight, fan service, Zero Suit.

"Great I travel halfway across the galaxy just to get hit on by some drunk man." Samus sighed raising her blaster to visible eye level. "I will shoot if you don't sober up, or start giving me some information!"

"The manhunt has started up again."

"That would be great if I knew what the manhunt was, let me point out that I'm not from around here!"

"Should we stop Samus?" Pikachu sighed staring from across the bar.

"No… we would be caught in the crossfire." Marth replied. "She has her way for interrogating people…"

"Interrogation more like intimidation." Pikachu muttered.

"Careful… she might hear you…"

"The manhunt is when the Margrave hunts people for the fun of it." The humanoid fox said trying to stop Samus from shooting out the other person's brains. "And rumor has it that he has the ability to control flame."

"A vampire that can control fire…" A boy dressed in black said. Pikachu overheard him. "Doesn't sound like the one we are looking for."

"Mroww… so what now?" a black cat asked. Pikachu instantly began to tense up.

"Even if it isn't him, I'm still going after him since he is the best lead we have. Lets go Nero!"

Marth waited until they had left the bar until he talked. "Should we follow?"

Marth glanced at Pikachu who had begun to loosen up. "Yes we should!" Samus said. Pikachu immediately began to stiffen up again; he was wondering how long she had been looming over him. How long his senses had been out of whack. "He can probably help us."

"I doubt that." Pikachu replied. "He had a dark power around him, and an intimidating atmosphere, one that I could even feel with my whole body tensing up... We better be careful around him."

Everyone walked out of the bar and followed the boy in black at a distance. Eventually they came to a large mansion.

"Mreow, so we were followed." Nero said.

"That's fine with me." The boy said. "They won't last long. This place is crawling with monsters. And if they get in my way I'll slay them!"

"They know that we were following them." Pikachu softly said.

"Then there is no need to hide." Samus replied, getting up and walking towards them. "Hello."

Shocked from the sudden appearance of Samus the boy grabbed his giant sword and pointed it at Samus. Upon seeing Samus the boy just stared at her a bit shocked that Samus didn't flinch, and that she was a girl. "Why have you been following us?" he asked.

"We are looking for somebody."

"What a coincidence," the boy replied, "So am I. Only thing is I'm going to kill him!" Samus could feel a strange devilish aura around him.

"Anyways I was wondering if you would like to team up with our group." Samus said. "We could combine our strength and who knows our targets may be the same person."

"Who are you trying to kill?" The boy wondered.

"Whoever rules this planet." Samus replied.

"And are you a gunslinger?" He asked.

"No, I'm a Smasher." Samus replied.

"Never heard of you. Besides I work alone." With that he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, at least tell me your name!" Samus shouted.

"Lucian." He replied. "Stay out of my way otherwise I may kill you as well..." Samus just stared at his back. It was that of a cold and lonely person, but mostly cold.

With that Samus returned to the entrance where the other Smashers were waiting. They were there sitting down, they then noticed that Samus was there. "So this is our current situation. If the drunks are to be believed the vampire here is holding prisoners I guess we should free them seeing as how Lucian only wants to kill he probably will ignore them..."

"We should continue to follow him then..." Pikachu sighed.

"But he has said that he will kill us if we get in his way." Samus replied.

"Then what should we do?"

"There are others here?" A puzzled female voice asked. Running towards them was a woman with a gun in her hands. "Are you here to rescue the prisoners as well?"

"Yes..." Samus replied cautiously.

"Then maybe we should work together!" she suggested.

"Yeah... We could..." Mr. Game and Watch replied. Everyone nodded in agreement and they walked into the Mansion's grounds. It was much like the Smash Mansion's exterior, large, covered with plants and flowers, large hedges; whatever one would think was in the front yard of a large lavish mansion including several vicious monsters. Although most had been slaughtered by Lucian some had survived and were rather angry with them for both A trespassing on to the property and B they thought it was them that slaughtered their friends. They lunged towards the Smashers however Marth quickly cut them down and any that he missed were quickly shot by Samus or Bea. Bea's gun to everyone's surprise shot missiles.

"How does it do that?" Samus wondered having quickly scanned it and seeing no place to put in extra rounds of ammunition. Since Samus was in her Zero Suit she was using a portable scanner that just went over her eye.

"It has unlimited ammo because it draws in my energy and uses that to form a missile. And I draw in my energy from the sun. All Gunslingers do. And that is why this eternal night is disastrous to us. With out the sun we can't put up a resistance. Doesn't your gun do something similar?"

Samus didn't actually know how her gun functioned, as it was chozo technology and thousands of years ahead of normal technology. With the monsters defeated they were able to go on ahead. Until they eventually came to a dead end. In front of them were several crates.

"How did you get in front of me?" A voice shouted both confused and irritated. They turned around to see Lucian.

"Another person is here!" Bea said. "You look like a swordsman to me. What business do you have here?" Lucian wasn't amused. "Are you here to also rescue those who were captured by the Margrave? I'm Bea, a gunslinger in the Acuna Guild!"

Lucian just laughed. "Hard to believe that a gunslinger would get stuck by something so simple! Besides I work alone." With that he approached the crates and grabbed his sword before anyone had any time to react he cut them down.

"You're going to signal the monsters!" Peach said.

"So what." Lucian replied indifferent. "I'll just slay them all!"

"Just who are you?" Bea wondered.

"My name is Lucian." Lucian replied in not the kindest of manners. "I'm a vampire hunter." With that he ran off.

Everyone turned to Bea. She was standing there in deep thought. "Lucian? I know that I've heard that name somewhere before... Oh well, we can worry about that later."

"Yeah." Samus replied. "I say we take advantage of Lucian and while he is causing a distraction we quietly sneak in. That way we can save our energy for the Margrave."

"But it's probably going to be more heavily guarded inside..." Mr. Game and Watch concluded.

"I don't think so." Bea said. "I think the Margrave is so arrogant that he didn't think anyone would be able to make it past these monsters out here. Vampires here all have a certain weakness their arrogance blinds them. They constantly think that we are the inferior race. But we will see who has the last laugh!" They continued to walk on. With each and every step came the fear that monsters would attack them. Eventually they came to a gate separating them and the mansion.

"This is too easy..." Dr. Mario muttered. And it was, because at that moment jumping down towards them was a large monster. They all jumped back and distanced themselves from the monster.

"Its an Antlion!" Samus said after scanning it.

The Antlion was a giant blue lion with a golden mane and a scorpion like tail. Quickly it pounced towards them, everyone jumped away. Samus quickly began to shoot at the Antlion with her stun gun. The Antlion's tail however quickly rushed towards Samus. Marth however rushed in and deflected the tail with his sword. The Antlion then lunged at Marth. Unable to escape Marth was forced down to the ground and the Antlion began to maul Marth. Dr. Mario quickly rushed towards the Antlion and punched it off of Marth and quickly began to heal Marth. The Antlion charged however Pikachu appeared in front of him and slashed him down to the ground with his Weapon of Heart: The Electric Lance. With electricity surging through its body the Antlion suddenly was unable to move. Lucian jumped in from nowhere and took down the Antlion in one move, he swung his giant sword cleaving it in two. Everyone stared in both amazement and shock. "Good timing Lucian!" Bea shouted.

"I can't believe you got held up with small fry like that!" Lucian scoffed.

"_This guy is definitely something else... then again we did weaken it..._" Samus thought.

Everyone stared at Lucian and as he began to walk away Bea screamed. "It is you!" Everyone looked and faced her. "Now I remember. You're the Vampire Hunter Lucian! Wielding the Dark Sword and on a mission to take down every last vampire alone! You really are as strong as the rumors say!"

"We did weaken the Antlion..." Samus said everybody however ignored her.

"But it isn't enough!" Lucian said to himself looking at his sword. It was gigantic and looked to be hard to even carry with one hand, yet Lucian was lifting it effortlessly. "I won't be able to beat him with this. I need more power, I must become stronger!"

With that Lucian began to walk away from the mansion. "Lucian please you can team up with us and we can rescue the prisoners. We can take out the Margrave!"

"Its pointless..." Lucian replied looking away. "You've seen them, they won't fight against the vampires so what will saving them accomplish? I only fight for myself." With that he walked away from the mansion.

Everyone stared at him until he was out of sight.

"That guy pisses me off." Pikachu muttered.

"He probably has his reasons for acting the way he does." Samus sighed. "Should we follow him?"

"No." Dr. Mario replied. "It is obvious that he doesn't want to be with us. We should just move on."

They all walked into the mansion. Several monsters inhabited the mansion. They didn't know how long they wandered through the dark mansion until eventually they found where the people were being held, in an actual prison. They stood behind the bars depressed, each of them looking like they had reached their limit. There was no discrimination among those who were taken, men, woman, children, and the elderly. All of them had accepted their fate to die. A few of them actually looked up towards them but soon looked back down. There was no doubt that they had seen this scene several times before: someone walking through after slaughtering several monsters that was guarding the mansion and claiming that he or she would save them and take down the Margrave. Only to be killed moments later and their hopes diminished further and further.

"How depressing." Samus said lifting up her blaster ready to blow off the bars off of the walls but she stopped when she noticed that she would hurt the prisoners in the process.

"What can we do?" Peach wondered.

"There is only one thing that we can do." Samus replied. "We have to confront the Margrave. There is no doubt in my mind that he is connected with The Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord?" Bea asked.

"Have you heard the term before?" Dr. Mario asked.

"No, not really. Only rumors but they don't seem to be worth much." They turned around and Lucian was standing there. "You came!"

Samus looked at him. "These people are prisoners, and destroying the doors is dangerous."

"If we want to free them we will have to get the key from the Margrave." Bea said. "You WILL help us out right Lucian?"

Lucian finally snapped. "I've told you before! I don't care what happens to you or these people, I don't care what you do! I just fight for myself!"

"How can you say such things as that?" Bea snapped back. "With all of the power you have! Why are you here if you don't care? You must have something you want protect!" Lucian was oddly quiet and didn't respond. "I'm disappointed Lucian. No longer will I ask for your help. I've got the Smashers with me and I have my own weapons!" With that Bea left and the Smashers followed.

"Selfish brat." Lucian muttered. Pikachu heard this and quickly stopped and eavesdropped in on the conversation.

"Are you just leaving her?" Nero asked.

"I couldn't care less what happens to them... They did weaken that Antlion to the point where I could take it down with one shot I'm sure they can handle whatever is coming their way. But since there's a vampire up ahead here... then there's something I'd like to ask it." Pikachu quickly ran to rejoin the group.

-------

Pikachu finally caught up to the other Smashers. They were all standing around in a courtyard. Standing there waiting for them was a man with fiery red hair, and light blue skin. Everything else was complete mystery he was covered completely in black. "Greetings Smashers." He said. "I am Margrave Rymer, the first and last vampire that you are going to meet!"

Bea fired a missile from her solar gun and it rushed towards the Margrave, however it just bounced off him and exploded several seconds later.. "Pathetic," he said. "The guild's Solar Guns are powerless against my Casket Armor. Tremble before the power of the flame terrennial housed in this armor!"

Bea held up her gun and stared at the Margrave. "If nothing else... We've got to at least get the keys away from him. Solar Gun, don't let me down now! Please just this once Witch, Show me your true power!" With that Bea shot her gun however she missed the Margrave by a few feet.

"You're just wasting your time little girl..." He saw something out of the corner of his eye rushing towards him was the missile. The witch's missiles had the ability to turn once in the air and rush towards an enemy. "WHAT?!" The missile exploded upon contact. Using this moment that he was distracted Bea rushed towards him and stole the jail key. The Margrave just lifted up a crossbow and aimed it at Bea. He fired however out of nowhere Lucian appeared deflecting the attack. "Who the hell are you boy!?" The Margrave shouted not at all amused.

"You came for us!" Bea shouted happily.

Lucian just glared at Bea. "Get lost," He muttered heartlessly. "You have something else to do..."

Bea stared in shock at Lucian. Slowly she backed up. "Lucian... Don't die... May the Sun be with you!" with that she ran off to free the prisoners. The Smashers just stayed in the courtyard.

"Looks like we don't have to worry." Dr. Mario said calmly. "Lucian is now here."

"Personally I'm more worried than I was before." Marth sighed. "We still can't trust him..."

"Well just stay out of his way." Pikachu smiled.

Samus cocked her gun and stared at the Margrave. "I better be careful with out my armor..." She muttered to herself.

"Don't worry we'll watch your back." Peach said

"He'll go down easily." Mr. Game and Watch beeped.

Margrave was still looking at Lucian. "So you must be the vampire hunter I've been hearing so much about..." He laughed.

"I came here to get a question answered." Lucain said lifting up his giant sword and pointing it at the Margrave. "Do you know of a vampire with twin horns on his head?"

The Margrave was silent. A smile eventually crossed his face. "Twin horns you say?" He chuckled. "You must mean the Duke..."

Lucian smiled. "So you do know him!"

"That doesn't matter. After all, your life is going to end here! Along with the Smashers!"

"Then I guess I'm going to have to beat the information out of you. This should be fun." Lucian laughed.

"I am Margrave Rymer... Vampire Hunter Lucian! Your baptism by fire begins now! Prepare yourself to be sent back to the dust from whence you came! Behold! Fear my Casket Armor, imbued with the power of the flame terrennial!"

Fire suddenly consumed him and he transformed into a creature that looked a lot like a centaur. He held up a large lance. With everyone standing in one area Rymer rushed towards them. Quickly everyone jumped out of the way and noticed that as he galloped explosions followed. When Rymer was done charging he brought out the crossbow and pointed it towards the sky. It began to transform into a new object. This time three flaming arrows shot out of it and down to the Smashers and Lucian.

Samus raised her blaster and began to shoot at Rymer who was too big and slow to be able to avoid. Marth rushed to Rymer's rear and began to rapidly slash dealing much damage. Rymer quickly brought out his cross bow and aimed it at Peach and fired three shots. Mr. Game and Watch quickly jumped in front of the attack with his bucket catching all three attacks. Mr. Game and Watch then fired the oil at Rymer, instead of actually making the flames more intense the oil hurt Rymer and caused him to slip and fall.

"Why can't I ignite this oil?" Rymer shouted frustrated.

"Because I created the oil from your attacks." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "I get to choose what ignites the oil..."

"We'll see about that!" Rymer began to erupt in an aura of fire. The oil quickly caught fire. "I'll make sure that nobody leaves this mansion alive! I'll burn all of you into dust! And all of the prisoners! And when I'm done I will destroy the nearby town!"

"So he can make his flames that hot." Dr. Mario laughed.

"Yeah... not really all that hot compared to Norfair." Samus laughed.

"Or any of the Smashers' flame..." Marth said as he brushed his hair out of his eye.

"Enough!" Rymer shouted. "I'll show you my true power!" Rymer began to glow like hot metal. Dr. Mario just sighed as he brought out a small vile containing a liquid. He quickly threw it towards Rymer who just shot it with his cross bow. The glass shattered upon contact and the chemical landed on the ground. "What were you hoping to accomplish?" Instantly it began to turn into foam.

"Not what I was hoping to accomplish. What I did." Dr. Mario replied. "That chemical in there, I created it. It's a miracle fire-fighting chemical. Once exposed to fire it immediately turns into foam. In fact the amount of liquid in there would be capable of putting out a fire the size of this mansion." Just then the foam rushed towards Rymer. "The foam then seeks out the fire... at the source..." Rymer wasn't expecting it, and thus was unable to dodge. The next moment he was encased in the foam and cooling down. "Unfortunately its still in its beta stages and all my tests have found that it is nearly impossible to get off of walls. Meaning you're going to be stuck there for a while… I also found that when exposed to a flame over a certain temperature it hardens up and becomes a sculpture. But your flame is much too weak for that." Dr. Mario taunted.

Pikachu ran towards Rymer and stabbed him with the Electric Lance. The current traveled through out the foam and shocked Rymer to the point that he was on his knees.

Lucian rushed towards Margrave and with a swing of his sword he ended the fight. The Margrave Rymer returned to his previous form and stared at him. "That blade you wield... I'm positive that it is that... There is no other possibility it can only be: the Dark Sword of legend... A weapon comprised of dark matter. No mere human should be able to wield it... Vampire Hunter Lucian... Just what are you? Human, or a monster like us?"

"That doesn't matter. After all, your life is going to end here!" Lucian replied.

"I guess that's a fair response..." Margrave laughed. Suddenly a coffin appeared around him trapping him.

"This fight is finally over." Pikachu said rather happy.

"Our battle here has only just begun." Samus said. "We have to defeat this Duke... He is probably with the Dark Lord."

"At least that's one vampire down and out." Marth cheerfully replied.

"No, far from it!" Nero quickly snapped, "We've destroyed Rymer's armor, but the dark power he holds within lives on. Inside that coffin that he is sealed in he is still alive..."

"So we can just leave him here!" Dr. Mario replied after looking over the coffin. "There doesn't appear to be a way to open it."

Nero just lunged towards Dr. Mario. "If he regains his power he will be capable of breaking free. The only way to kill him is to use a concentrated beam of sunlight on him. Something that can't be achieved here due to the eternal night."

"Great that means we'll need the Sunflower's help for this..." Lucian said not amused. "Laplace, come!"

A large ship appeared and landed in the courtyard. Everyone stared in awe. "You ready, Lucian?" Nero asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Lucian replied. When he had entered the ship he muttered. "Lets ditch these freaks, the sooner the better. Hopefully we will never have to see them again."

"We'll wait patiently for you to return!" Pikachu shouted not hearing his comment. Unfortunately for Lucian, they were going to see each other again.

* * *

The Smashers were waiting patiently for Lucian to return. However they didn't know that he had ditched them rather quickly.

"Smashers you have to come with me!" Bea said suddenly rushing into the courtyard. "I just received word that the Gunslinger's guild is under attack!"

"We have to help them then..." Samus replied. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Lead the way Bea!"

"Wait what about Lucian?" Pikachu asked.

"He probably ditched us..." Marth said. "He is a person who doesn't like crowds. Besides, we aren't going to get any more action here. The monsters all abandoned when the Margrave fell."

They were entering into the mansion when they suddenly something warm touch their backs. They turned around and saw that the sun had risen. Bea quickly rushed outside even pushing The Smashers out of the way. She stared in the direction of the sun as tears went down her face. "The sun, it is so beautiful and warm... How long has it been since I've last seen it?" She said. Quickly she turned around her face was covered with a serious look. "Lets go!"

* * *

When they had arrived it was too late, the city was mostly in ruins. Taken over by stray monsters. The Smashers and Bea had a hard time arriving to their destinations as swarms of monsters constantly blocked their way. Compared to the Smashers the monsters were all weak. But what they lacked in strength they made up in numbers. The Smashers had lost count how many times they had ran into swarms of the monsters.

"The attack..." Bea stared in shock at the ruined city. "No..."

"This place doesn't look all that promising..." Peach sighed. Several monsters appeared and Samus quickly made quick work of them.

"Lets look for survivors." Dr. Mario ordered. The Smashers began to look through several ruined buildings. However all they found were the corpses of monsters and humans. They couldn't find any survivors. However they didn't give up hope. They divided into groups to cover more ground. But they still couldn't find any survivors.

They all got back together on the main street. "This is horrible." Marth said.

"Agreed." Pikachu said.

They were about to give up hope on looking for any survivors when suddenly, off in the distance, they could see several people walking towards them.

"Can it be?" Bea said. She quickly began run towards them the Smashers followed cautiously thinking that it could be a trap set up by the monsters. "You're all okay!"

"Bea!" A young teen shouted rushing up to her and hugging her. "You're here!" He seemed to be crying tears of joy.

"Well I just wrapped up a successful rescue operation, myself... Can't a girl get even a moment's rest around here?"

The boy looked up at Bea and noticed that she was wounded. "You're injured! Are you all right?"

"There's no time to worry about that right now Aaron." Bea said she then noticed a strange floating flower that was behind Aaron the whole time. "Who are you?"

"I'm Toasty, the terrennial of light." The flower replied.

"There is a talking flower..." Peach said staring in shock.

"This place sure is weird." Marth muttered. "First that cat and now a flower..."

"I know what you mean..." Pikachu sighed.

"A talking mouse is quite weird in itself..." Dr. Mario replied.

"So you're Master Toasty... the mentor who's counseled countless vampire hunters through the ages..." Bea said, "That must mean that Aaron has finally mastered his Solar Gun... How are Ernest and Kay doing?"

Everyone was suddenly quiet. The atmosphere suddenly was one of gloom. "They were fighting some vampires so that we could escape..." Aaron eventually replied.

"I see... So they're busy holding the vampires at bay... All right. I'll go back them up." Bea said courageously. "Smashers you must protect everyone in my absence. You will go ahead and get everyone out of here! We'll rendezvous back at the shop. Got it?"

"Yes." Marth said. "Just where is this shop?"

"Aaron will lead the way!" Bea ordered.

"Bea they're dealing with a pair of vampires there. Please be careful!" Aaron shouted

Bea was silent, perhaps trying to figure out what to say. "You too. May the Sun be with you!" With that they could only watch as Bea ran off.

"She sure is stubborn." Dr. Mario muttered. "Even with that wound that would impede her, she didn't want it healed. And she goes off into battle. I hope she is safe."

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25: With Sword and Gun

Chapter 25: With Sword and Gun

The Smashers, Aaron, and Toasty were sitting in the store. A while ago they had noticed that Lucian had entered. But in order to avoid drawing attention to themselves they didn't confront him. The members of the guild were all talking praise about Aaron.

"Almost makes you jealous." Dr. Mario sighed listening in to the various conversations. "Ah well it's a good thing they aren't praising us."

"Why?" Pikachu asked.

Dr. Mario leaned back and stretched out. "We really shouldn't be getting involved with the planet's politics..." Dr. Mario replied. "Its against the Government regulations. Even just being here is enough for us to be shot on site. But then again... With the Dark Lord and all of that who knows how much the Government has fallen back..."

"What happens happens..." Samus sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement. Dr. Mario just gave a nervous glare.

Lucian was still in the pub talking with Nero. Pikachu was eavesdropping into their conversation. Lucian and Nero were also eavesdropping into the various conversations of the drunk Guildsman. One conversation quickly caught both Pikachu's and Lucian's attention it was about vampires.

"Vampires? So they've finally shown their faces..." Lucian smiled ready to once again go out in battle.

Nero however sighed. "The Smashers and Bea are here."

"They will just get in my way..." Lucian said.

Aaron had finally gotten tired of waiting for Bea to return. Quickly he got up and dashed towards the door however Bea entered. He looked up at Bea happy, but a quick moment later he saw that she was alone and the expression of happiness changed into one of sadness. "Bea... Where are Ernest and Kay?" Aaron asked trying to hold back his tears.

Bea just gave a grim expression noticing that everybody was looking at her. She held up a pair of green solar goggles. "I found this by a sewer entrance." She replied.

Aaron was clearly devastated. Quickly he regained his composer and took the solar goggles. "These are Ernest's." he said after looking at them. "The vampires must of beaten them... I'm going to rescue them" Aaron began to walk towards the door however Toasty floated in front of the door.

"Use your head kid!" Tasty said. "Its a blatant trap! They are using them as bait and are going to lure us into the sewers where the sun can't reach!"

"So what?" Aaron asked, looking as though he was on the verge of tears. "I don't care if it's a trap!"

The Smashers were staring at the event unfold. "His dedication is real." Marth whispered so that only the Smashers could hear. "Who ever Ernest and Kay are they must be important to him."

Samus nodded in agreement. "He's going to go no matter what." Samus replied having quickly analyzed the situation. "The problem is that people are nervous. After the recent monster attacks they are on edge and they could come back."

"So what are we doing?" Peach asked.

Everyone was silent. They noticed that Aaron and Bea were also silent. Bea looked up and suddenly shouted: "Hold it! Stop! Don't run away from me!"

Suddenly Lucian was frozen in place. He had gotten up and was rushing towards the door he turned around and faced Bea, making it known from the very start that he didn't like being held up. "Honestly." Lucian sighed. "What makes you think that I am running away from you?"

Bea stared at him. "The moment we made eye contact."

"What about it?" Lucian wondered.

"You stood up from your seat." Bea pointed out.

Lucian just began to laugh. If every person in the bar wasn't staring at them now they were now. "I got what I wanted!" Lucian snapped. "And that was the information on the vampires. I have no reason to stay here anymore especially since you are going to give me some other pointless chore to do!"

"Lucian you helped us earlier!" Bea shouted.

"That?" Lucian scoffed. "I was just taking out the trash nothing more, nothing less."

"Well at least let me thank you for your help." Bea sighed realizing that talking to a brick wall was probably more productive than talking to Lucian. "Everyone is safe thanks to you."

"Like I care." Lucian spat.

"This is getting us nowhere." Mr. Game and Watch whispered to the other Smashers.

"I agree." Pikachu said.

"Lucian please help us. Help us rescue our comrades!"

Lucian was silent. He looked agitated beyond all belief. "Don't make me say this again. I fight alone. I only fight for myself period! Why should I care about your friends?"

"Well then I'll go with you!" Aaron said interrupting Lucian and Bea catching them both off guard. "You can take on the vampires and I'll rescue Ernest and Kay! Everything will work out perfectly! Okay?"

"Okay?" Lucian shouted enraged. "Like hell! I'm not going to baby-sit you kid!"

"Go right a head Aaron." Bea said.

"Really I can go?" Aaron asked shocked.

"Um... Didn't you just hear what I just said?" Lucian asked.

"Yes." Bea replied to Aaron completely ignoring Lucian.

"Really?"

"Yes, go with Lucian."

"Why am I being ignored..." Lucian muttered.

"I'm not going to baby-sit you either." Bea said.

"Thanks Bea!"

"You people." Lucian cried.

The Smashers were staring at them in complete disbelief that the conversation actually managed to get somewhere.

"Just make sure you come back alive." Bea sternly instructed Aaron. "Its okay to run away if you're in over your head."

Lucian was looking away muttering to himself. "You know this might not be such a bad thing." Nero said. Lucian just shot him a threatening glare. "His solar gun is bound to come in handy if we are fighting vampires."

"Not you too!" Lucian said annoyed. "Fine, whatever, I don't care anymore! He's bound to make a nice shield at least."

"I promise I won't let you down Lucian!" Aaron said.

"One more thing Aaron. Take this." Bea threw a Solar Gun to Aaron who caught it. "Its a spare version of my Witch. Use it well."

Aaron looked at the Solar Gun his eyes filled with excitement. "I promise to take good care of it. Thank you Bea!"

"I'll get some comrades together to help rebuild. Bring those two back safely, all right? May the Sun be with you!" With that Aaron and Lucian left. Bea instantly turned towards the Smashers. "You six. I have an important job for you. You're watching over them... Make sure they don't die."

"So we get stuck with the babysitting?" Pikachu moaned.

"Good luck." Bea smiled.

* * *

The six Smashers were walking a safe distance away from Aaron and Lucian. However Lucian all ready knew that they were following them, he didn't care however as he figured they were capable of weakening the vampires for him.

"Should we really be doing this?" Dr. Mario wondered.

"We have to help the people of this planet." Marth replied.

Eventually they came across an opening to a sewer. They hesitated before going in.

"It reeks..." Peach said.

"Do we have to go in there?" Pikachu asked. "Its dark... and smelly..."

"It also echoes you idiots!" Lucian shouted back. Everyone realized that their cover was blown so quickly. "Hurry up. You will at least make decent shields against those vampires..." The Smashers rushed into the sewers and waiting for them was Aaron and Lucian. "Why did you come?"

"Bea told us to watch you." Dr. Mario said.

"Isn't that nice of her." Lucian scoffed. "Just don't get in my way."

They began to traverse deeper into the sewers. As one would expect the deeper they got the worse it smelt. Eventually they felt a gust of fresh air. Slowly they walked towards it. Eventually they came to the entrance of a large spacious room. There was no ceiling to this room so the fresh air was able to enter.

Slowlyeveryone walked into the room. "So you've come." A voice said. Everyone looked up surprised to see two Vampires. One male the other female.

"You!" Aaron shouted out drawing the witch and began to rapidly fire towards the two. However the male vampire just stood in front taking all of the missiles.

"I was hoping that you would at least put up more of a fight than those other two. Please allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Edgar."

"And I'm Virginia."

"And we are going to kill you all right here! Vampire Hunter's"

"And Smashers." Virginia finished the sentence.

"Let us begin!" With that the vampires turned into two large mechanical cat like creatures. "My Wind armor will deflect any bullet!" Edgar laughed.

"And my Earth armor will block any blade!"

The Smashers, Lucian, and Aaron stared dumbfounded. "Our power must be too great for them!"

"They are speechless. This match will be quick and easy!"

"Did they just practically tell us their weakness?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah it seems like that." Lucian laughed grabbing his Dark Sword. "Guess that means I'm taking on Edgar. You have Virginia kid." Lucian, Marth, Dr. Mario, and Pikachu stepped in front of Edgar while Aaron, Peach, Samus and Mr. Game and Watch stepped in front of Virginia. "Lets make this a quick match."

Marth and Lucian ran towards Edgar and slashed at his Casket Armor. However Edgar jumped into the air. Pikachu followed and delivered an Iron Tail upon the Casket Armor sending it towards the ground where Dr. Mario was waiting with several scalpels that he threw and scratched the Casket Armor with. "I'm not going down that easily!" Edgar shouted. Marth ran forwards and slashed the Casket Armor vertically, leaving a noticeable gash. Lucian rushed towards Edgar to deliver the final blow but a gust of wind knocked everyone back several feet. A wind barrier appeared around Edgar preventing anyone from approaching. Pikachu quickly fired a thunder shock at the barrier but it only got mixed in with the current of wind. Dr. Mario grabbed several more scalpels and threw them. Each of them hit the barrier and immediately went flying in a different direction. One came back at Dr. Mario and cut him across the cheek.

Lucian rushed towards the wind barrier and hit it with his Dark Sword. However it was unable to get very far in. "To get to him we have to pierce that barrier..." Marth said. He quickly sheathed his sword and stretched out his hand. "Weapon of Heart!" In Marth's hand appeared a sword in its scabbard. The most defining feature on the sword was a jewel at the top. "For hurting my friend, I will not forgive you!" He drew the metallic sword and rushed towards the wind barrier. With a swift horizontal swing Marth cut through the wind barrier.

"But how?" Edgar asked shocked. He then noticed around Marth's sword was a small current of wind.

"It ends now Vampire!" Marth said as he slashed vertically upon what remained of the barrier. The wind barrier suddenly turned on its creator and blades of wind began to cut him up. Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at him while Dr. Mario threw more scalpels at him, which impaled the Casket Armor. With that Pikachu's thunder shocks were able to get to Edgar who was underneath the armor.

* * *

Aaron, Peach, Samus and Mr. Game and Watch were rapidly firing all of their projectiles towards Virginia. For Aaron he was constantly switching between his Witch missiles and his normal Solar Gun. Peach was throwing turnips at Virginia, while Samus was firing shots from her arm cannon. Mr. Game and Watch was throwing sausage. It appeared that they were doing actual damage to her until a mound of earth came around her and engulfed her. "Break through this!" Virginia taunted.

Samus just shrugged as she turned into a morph ball and lay beside the pile of rocks. She then dropped a Power Bomb. It exploded heavily damaging Virginia. "How dare you do that! You barbaric man!" Virginia shouted.

"Here is a twenty-two year old spoiler for you." Samus said raising her blaster. "I'm a woman!" Samus fired a super missile that sent Virginia flying across the ground. The two vampire siblings were now side by side in their Casket Armor.

"It appears that we underestimated you..." Edgar laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lucian barked.

"We still have one last resort." Edgar replied.

"The ultimate in teamwork: Fusion!" Virginia said. The two of them began to glow. They then turned into a golden cat like robot with four eyes. Marth and Lucian rushed towards the new creature. Both of them slashing at it in a 'X' fashion however they didn't leave a scratch.

"Lucian!" Nero said. "Two can play at this game! You can temporarily fuse with me and enter Trance Mode!"

"Sounds good..." Lucian laughed. "Darkness!" Lucain began to transform. His hair stood on end and changed color so that it was orange, purple and black. His skin became a pale blue and his hands became claws.

"You too Aaron!" Toasty said.

Aaron however hesitated. "I really don't want to turn into something as ugly as that..."

"Don't worry about that." Toasty replied.

"Well then... Sunlight!" Aaron also transformed. It looked like his whole body was on fire.

"Looks like we need to go up a level too..." Marth said. "All right... Seal of Smash unlock!"

"Seal of Smash unlock!" The other Smashers said.

Lucian ran towards the Poes and slashed with his claws. This time the attack left notable gashes upon the casket armor. When Aaron attacked anywhere that he touched there were noticeable burn marks. The Poes began to rapidly punch trying to stop Lucian and Aaron from getting any closer. Marth ran to their backside and slashed them. While Pikachu let out a super charged thunderbolt. Mr. Game and Watch hit them with a hammer sending them flying backwards while Dr. Mario jumped and punched them to the ground. Peach paced her hand on the ground and lifted up a vegetable, which was four times its normal size, she then threw it at the Poes. Samus finished off the onslaught with a powerful Zero Laser. When the attack hit them, it inexplicably caused them to defuse.

"How could you best us?" Edgar asked.

"We were fused..." Virginia whined.

"Sword and Gun."

"Sun and Darkness."

"Vampire Hunters."

"And Smashers..."

"Our fusion…"

"Couldn't stand up to yours"

"I've heard enough talk." Lucian said snapping his fingers. The next second a coffin sealed the Poes in. "Now then lets go seal these vampires up in orbit..." At those words Laplace came down and Lucian walked towards it.

"Wow this is awesome!" Aaron said.

"You know, kid you can be pretty annoying." Nero grumbled.

"But... but..." Aaron was becoming rather hyper. "This is just too awesome! Come on, Lucian, we have to go for a spin!"

"I'm not going to take you..." Lucian moaned irritated.

"Oh come on." Nero prodded on. "You can always leave him in space you know."

Lucian just moaned as he boarded Laplace. Aaron followed Lucian and the two of them soon took off.

"We better wait for them to return at that pub." Samus said.

"Think Lucian will ditch us again?" Pikachu asked.

"He has Aaron with him." Dr. Mario replied. "I'm sure that kid will drag him back."

"Lets hope." Mr. Game and Watch said.

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26: A Reason to Fight

Chapter 26: A Reason to Fight

The Smashers were sitting in a pub. Waiting for Aaron and Lucian to return.

"When they return I'm sure Aaron will want to go to rescue Earnest and Kay." Pikachu said.

"Not to mention Lucian will want to go fight that vampire." Samus muttered.

While they were waiting for the two to return they learned that Earnest and Kay were going to be transported by a train to Baron Stoker's laboratory. The door to the pub opened and standing there was Aaron and Lucian. Aaron was looking rather happy while Lucian continued to frown. The Smasher's noticed that the two didn't compliment each other very well.

"Mission complete!" Aaron said. "We got rid of those two vampires for good!"

Lucian however just glared at Aaron. "The mission is far from complete. Not until the Duke is dead..."

Bea walked towards them. "We got some info... Its about Earnest and Kay."

Aaron suddenly stopped looking cheerful and began to look serious. "Where are they?" He asked.

"They are going to be boarding a train to Baron Stoker's laboratory."

"Another vampire for me to kill... And with him we can enter the city to find and kill the Duke." Lucian smiled perhaps seeming actually happy. "Well then lets set out! Meat shields get up!"

The Smashers looked at Lucian. "You think he is referring to us?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah probably…" Dr. Mario moaned. "I liked him better when he wasn't happy…"

"Agreed." All of the Smashers said.

* * *

They were in front of a train station, hiding behind several bushes. They were looking at it scouting out the area. At first they thought it would be a rather easy rescue, however they quickly realized that they were naive to think that. Several monsters heavily guarded the station. "Looks like we will have to sneak in." Samus muttered. "Stealth really isn't my specialty."

"Nor is it mine." Lucian muttered grabbing his sword. He was ready to jump head first into a group of monsters that were probably stronger than him.

"So this is Santa Cecilia Station!" Aaron said amazed. "Just you wait Earnest and Kay I'll come to rescue you!"

"On the count of three we storm the station!" Lucian barked.

"Wait shouldn't we avoid conflict they have hostages!" Toasty shouted.

"We don't have time for this." Samus said. "Besides we know that they are being kept alive to be experimented on."

"Three!" Lucian shouted. All of them rushed forwards. The guards there quickly noticed them and began to counter attack however they made quick work of the guards. The commotion from outside had caused several guards to come out to check it out. Instead of doing the smart thing, such as immediately retreating and locking all entrances, they just stared dumbfounded at the Smashers, the Vampire hunters and the corpses of the fallen guards.

Pikachu, Samus, and Aaron wasted no time killing the other guards. The next batch of guards had a lot more sense than the previous batch. They decided to close the entrance to the station. That however was short lived as Lucian used his sword to completely destroy the metal grating that they used. The monsters showed a bit of fear and walked backwards as everyone entered the station. Realizing that they had superior numbers they jumped at the Smashers, Lucian, and Aaron. The monsters however were quickly disposed of. Quickly they rushed to a batch of stairs at the back of the room and ran up them to enter into a long hallway. They could see monsters in the distance but thankfully the monsters had great difficulty seeing very far.

There was suddenly a screeching sound causing the Smashers to grab their ears in pain. "Attention!" An intercom blared. "Attention, staff! Intruders have been spotted in the station! I repeat: Intruders have been spotted in the station! All security personnel are to exercise extreme caution!"

"Is he talking about us?" Aaron questioned.

"Well I don't see anybody else trying to break in." Lucian laughed now amused that the monsters would at least know of them and may present more of a challenge. "Hey idiots over here!" This caught the monster's attention and they began to rush towards them.

They made short work of the monsters. After that the Smashers had a bone to pick with Lucian. "You can't just go on like this!" Peach said. "We want to avoid fights and rescue Ernest and Kay quickly!"

"I agree with Princess Peach." Mr. Game and Watch said staring at Lucian. "We can't just keep fighting forever."

"I don't understand what your problem is." Lucian replied, shrugging off their complaints. "We got rid of them and this means that we don't have to try and sneak past them!"

"That isn't the point." Marth said. "We are wasting valuable time."

"Then allow me to say that you are wasting our valuable time by talking over this. What's done is done, and if you don't like how I do things you can separate." With that Lucian began to walk away ignoring any further comments that the Smashers had.

"He really pisses me off!" Pikachu said.

* * *

They continued to follow at a distance picking off the monsters that Lucian taunted and attacked. Eventually they came across a room that was severely scorched. Lucian instantly went to inspect the scorches along with Aaron.

"What happened here?" Aaron asked.

"It looks like the work of a Solar Gun." Lucian said after feeling the ground. Suddenly they heard gunshots coming from the next room. Everyone rushed into it to see a humanoid dog on the ground surrounded by several monsters.

"Kay!" Aaron shouted drawing his solar guns and firing at the monsters. They backed away from Kay's badly wounded body and Lucian ran towards the monsters effortlessly killing them.

Concerned Aaron rushed to his fellow guildsman. "Kay!!!" He shouted with enough drama one would think that Kay was about to die. "Are you all right?"

"Aaron..." Kay weakly muttered. "Thank you..." Dr. Mario quickly rushed over to Kay's side over his hand an aura appeared and began to heal the wounds that Kay had obtained. "If not for you, I would've died a dog's death in here..."

"I'm just doing my job as a fellow Guild gunslinger!" Aaron replied happily that one of his mentors was going to make it alive. "About-"

Kay cut Aaron off. "We were captured and stripped of our Solar Guns. We attempted to escape. Luckily I had my spare hidden with me. When they eventually caught up with us Ernest acted as a decoy so I could escape. Please rescue him. I'll help too..."

"You can't!" Lucian harshly snapped. "You're injured, get the hell out of here!"

Kay closed his eyes. "Okay... Aaron then take my Solar Gun, Ninja."

"But won't you need it to escape?" Aaron asked.

"We cleared the rooms for a reason." Lucian replied. "One or two monsters may have gotten in there but I'm sure he will be able to sneak past them."

Everyone stared in disbelief. They now figured out why Lucian was so anal about clearing out the rooms. Had they found Ernest and Kay still in the custody of monsters they would have been forced into combat. This way at least Ernest and Kay would have been able to escape from the monsters as they held them off.

"Aaron, there is one other thing." Kay said regaining his strength. "Ernest is being taken away on an armored train, that is arriving on a special platform, deep within the station." Eventually Kay stood up and began to walk away slowly. "Please rescue him."

With that they continued on forwards, once they were in the next room Lucian faced the Smashers. "And that is why we were killing all of the monsters."

"We sort of figured that out while in the room." Pikachu replied agitated.

"Well I'm just going to enjoy this moment of rubbing it in your face."

They ran through the station's corridors. Another high-pitched noise was made causing the Smashers to grab their ears. " Attention, passengers. The armed train Irving, bound for the tower laboratory, will be arriving at this station momentarily. Departing passengers, please report to the platform immediately."

"Its here..." Lucian muttered. The smile he had previously worn had turned into a frown at the thought that his prey would get away.

"We got to hurry!" Aaron shouted, his voice now showing a bit of nervousness.

* * *

Ernest was in a sealed tube that was being protected by two skeletons with swords. Two figures were standing in front of Ernest looking towards the entrance. One had twin horns and large spiky white hair; he was wearing a dark blue trench coat. The other was round and wore a silk hat. Both were vampires and as such had blue skin.

"His time is up." The man with the Twin Horns said.

"That stupid dog." The man in the silk hat said. "I didn't know he had a solar gun hidden."

"I'm disappointed Baron. You didn't exercise caution. You, of all people..."

The other vampire, who was clearly Baron Stoker, was nervous. "I at least have the Guild's leader. Take him away." The two skeletons began to lift the tube and transport Ernest into the train. Baron Stoker followed.

The Twin Horned vampire just stood there. Eventually The Smashers, Lucian, and Aaron ran through the door.

"Another flunkey!" Pikachu laughed. "He doesn't look too tough."

"You've come at last. Vampire hunter Lucian, and The Smashers." The vampire laughed. "Lucian, to think that a once great Solar Gunslinger now wields a Dark Sword... Rather ironic, is it not?"

"Dumas..." Lucian replied gritting his teeth. "Its you!"

"Twin horns!" Aaron observed. "This must be the vampire you've been hunting Lucian!"

"So we meet at last. The great Duke... The twin-horned vampire... It really is you, isn't it? Prepare to face my vengeance! This one's for Ellen!" Lucian shouted. He was clearly angry.

Dumas however just stood there. "Ellen? Who's that? The name doesn't ring a bell..."

"Don't tell me you don't remember her!" Lucian shouted getting more agitated by the second.

Dumas suddenly looked serious. "Remember?" He said angrily. "Tell me something, boy. Do you recall the names of every cow, chicken and pig you've ever eaten?"

Lucian's eyes just flared up and he ran towards Dumas screaming. "DUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" Lucian attacked however Dumas just teleported back safely. Pikachu fired a thunder bolt towards Dumas who just side stepped. Dr. Mario threw several scalpels at Dumas who was able to jump into the air. Samus fired several plasma shots at the air born vampire, however he just used his trench coat to stop the attack. Marth jumped into the air and slashed at Dumas however he teleported down onto the ground where Mr. Game and Watch had snuck up behind him and tried to hit him with a chair. However Dumas was able to swiftly avoid it. Aaron used this moment to open fire on Dumas with the Ninja Solar Guns. The Ninja Solar Guns rapidly fired at Dumas who just held out his hand, they were so weak that they didn't even leave singe marks.

"So you are the Smashers..." Dumas said in a rather bored and mocking tone. "Strange, I imagined you a bit more threatening... especially since you have been such a hindrance to my plans..."

"Just who are you?" Dr. Mario asked.

"His name is Dumas..." Lucian replied. "The vampire I wish to kill."

"No..." Dumas laughed sinisterly. "I am now The Dark Lord: Dumas!"

"The Dark Lord!?" Everyone shouted surprised.

"I'll be waiting for you now-" Dumas began; he was cut off by Lucian delivering a sneak attack at him. He swung his Dark Sword but Dumas just caught it with his bare hand. "You are embarrassing yourself, boy! If you want to defeat me, you must cast away what ever remains of your pitiful human self. Otherwise you'll never be able to fully harness the powers of darkness. Of course... doing so would wipe clean your emotions, your memories as a human. By then, I doubt you would care so much for revenge. I will await you, Lunar Knight and Smashers, in the Dark Castle!" With that Dumas disappeared. In his place several monsters appeared.

"We'll take care of the monsters, you go on board the train!" Samus shouted.

"We'll meet up back at the gunslinger's guild!" Aaron shouted as they ran towards the train that was leaving. Lucian got on no problem however Aaron was lagging behind. Suddenly Aaron jumped and Lucian grabbed him.

The Smashers faced the monsters. "Hold them off." Samus ordered. "I'm going to make some phone calls because of this recent development!"

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27: Ruler of the Planet

Chapter 27: Ruler of the Planet

Everyone was nervous. Aaron and Lucian hadn't returned yet, Ernest on the other hand had returned safely. It had been at least half a day.

"Where are they?" Peach wondered.

"Who knows? Maybe Samus put a tracking device on them." Pikachu muttered.

Samus was in the corner talking on her communicator to the Smashers who were in orbit. "Wait so you called us here earlier than we needed to be?" She could only imagine that her fellow Smashers were very disgruntled.

"Sorry I didn't think that it would take this long for them to return. In any case now that you are there have you explained the situation Fox?"

"No, we are still missing the other two groups." Fox replied. "But this is really making me nervous. At least Mario is back."

"Wait what happened to Mario?" Samus wondered.

"He went into the belly of the beast. He said he found out some interesting stuff." Fox said. "In any case when the other two groups are here I will explain the situation. Call us if you need back up. Fox out." With that Fox hung up. Samus walked back to her fellow Smashers.

Almost if on cue, Aaron and Lucian walked in to the pub. "Where have you been?" Bea asked.

Aaron looked absolutely terrified. "Lucian wanted to make our weapons stronger!" He instantly blurted out.

"We got all of the materials to bring our weapons to their maximum potential." Lucian explained. "And we've all ready brought them to full power. The old bumbling idiot just took so long with doing it."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go finish this battle!" Samus said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

They were standing in front of a giant gate. Samus was scanning the gate. "Incredible." She said. "It's made with a metal that none of us can damage! How do we open it?"

"With the four Terrennials." Lucian said. "O Terrennials, show me your power! Open this door!"

Everyone stared at Lucian and tried their best to hold back their laughter at how incredibly stupid that sentence sounded. Slowly the gate known as the Gate of Binding opened and they walked into the city. It was a rather large city. The streets had several monsters patrolling it and any humans that were seen looked almost depressed or lifeless.

"What's going on here?" Peach wondered.

"This place, New Culiacan, its like a whole different world." Aaron said shocked.

"Dumas... he is just ahead..."

"The Dark Lord..." Samus muttered. "I can't believe we are all ready here, it almost seems too easy..."

Even though no words were spoken, they all knew what everyone was thinking; after all they were all thinking the same thing. If The Dark Lord was defeated, would the organization crumble? They began to walk up the long streets of New Culican until eventually they were in front of the castle in the middle of the city. They each looked up noticing how tall it was. They also noticed how much time had passed. The traveling to the Dark Castle Auguste had taken all day. Now dusk was beginning to cover the town.

"The Dark Castle Auguste." Lucian said. However there time to stare at the castle was cut short by several monsters rushing towards them. Each of them made quick work of the monsters and slowly approached the castle. "It looks like its going to be a long road ahead..."

Everyone entered the castle save for Samus who was talking to Fox. "Everyone is here." Fox said.

"Good." Samus replied looking up at the tower. "Have you explained everything?"

"Yeah, everyone is rather uneasy."

"Well everything will be done soon and all that will remain is to find Mewtwo. If we need back up I will resume communications. Samus Out!" With that Samus ended the conversation and walked into the castle. The first room was empty of any enemies. Most likely taken out all ready by everyone else. The second room however had four pedestals in front of four doors; each of the pedestals had energy coming from it. A barrier blocked a fifth door.

"This isn't good." Lucian muttered.

"What isn't good?" Samus wondered.

"In each of these rooms there is a switch that we will need to press in order to deactivate the barrier." Lucian explained. "However, there are probably obstacles that can only be activated if we have a certain climate. The Parasol can control the climate, however..." Lucian instantly whipped out a cell phone. "Sunflower girl, get me in communications with Sheriden! Sunflower girl answer me!"

Samus tried to establish communications with the Great Fox, however that proved to be useless. "Something is jamming the signals..." Samus said immediately beginning to scan the room. "We could try to do the puzzles with out the ability to use the Parasol."

"Unless your suit can turn water into ice I suggest we find a new plan..." Lucian sarcastically replied.

"Good thing it can." Samus smiled. Lucian just moaned and began to walk away. "So now we have to split up into four different groups."

"Are we each getting a chapter to solve this puzzle?" Peach asked.

"No, we don't want this to drag on longer than it has." Samus said. "Sort of like the hiatus... If we are lucky we will get 3 paragraphs each..."

There was suddenly a loud sound. It sounded a lot like glass shattering.

"Before we actually continue what was that shattering sound I just heard?" Aaron asked.

"Just the fourth wall." Samus explained. "Anyways, back to the subject at hand. We will need to split up into four groups."

And so they were divided into the following groups:

Desert: Dr. Mario, Mr. Game and Watch

Artic: Samus, Marth

Rainforest: Pikachu, Lucian

Continental: Peach, Aaron

* * *

Dr. Mario and Mr. Game and watch entered the first room. In front of them was a large pool of a strange liquid. In the liquid they could see two islands sticking out, one with a switch that had to be stepped on, and another with a door leading to the next room. Dr. Mario approached the liquid and recognized it as one that was rather harmful. He brought out a small vile with a purple liquid in it. He threw the vile in and instantly the liquid began to solidify. The two crossed to the switch. Dr. Mario stepped on it, immediately the door opened. Quickly Dr. Mario stepped off to rush towards the door but it immediately closed.

"Looks like somebody has to be on this weight..." Dr. Mario said. "So one of us has to stay behind."

"No," Mr. Game and Watch said. "Just look at that door, its just metal bars I can easily slip through. I'll stand on the switch until you pass the door and then I will follow you."

Dr. Mario did as Mr. Game and Watch instructed. Quickly Mr. Game and Watch followed. The next room was a straight hall way filled with a few monsters. "This is going t be a piece of cake!" Dr. Mario said stepping forwards ready for battle. However they fell through a trap door located on the floor. They fell down to the basement and were surrounded by several monsters. Acting quickly Dr. Mario and Mr. Game and Watch killed the monsters and located a stairway that brought them back up to the hall way. They dodged the first trap door and made their way down the hallway until they fell down another trap door into the basement. They continued to climb up the stairs and fall down more trap doors for quite a while until the two of them grew fed up with it and just ran though the room.

When they reached the next room several monsters ambushed them, a lot more than they were capable of fighting off themselves. They began to run through the room until they were cornered between the monsters and a bunch of crates. They stepped backwards towards a few crates and fell down a trap hole. They then landed on several crates piled high. In the center of the crates was a sphere that radiated with energy.

"I think that is what we are looking for." Dr. Mario said.

"Yeah..." The two Smashers walked towards the sphere. They began to hit it with a wide assortment of attacks but nothing seemed to do any damage to it or cause any change. Even when Dr. Mario threw a fireball at the thing it didn't do anything. "All of the monsters here are of the fire element. Why isn't this thing reacting?"

"Maybe we have to hit it with the opposite element." Dr. Mario deduced. "Don't you have an ice attack?"

"Yeah one of the numbers of judgment has an ice side effect. There is just one problem; I have no power over what number appears. Its all luck, and I have the worst luck in the world, the number I want never appears."

Mr. Game and Watch began to pound on the sphere with Judgment, but every time the attack failed to be the one he needed. Eventually, five minutes later, Mr. Game and Watch hit it with an ice based Judgment. The sphere began to shake and they were transported back to the room where they all separated.

* * *

Samus and Marth entered the second room. Both of them looked around in a bit of shock. There was a strange liquid in the room. Upon further scans Samus found out that the liquid could be frozen. "How did Lucian know that we would encounter this?"

"Maybe he encountered this liquid beforehand." Marth suggested. "We did pass several pools of this in the sewers and in the city before coming here."

Samus fired an ice missile into the liquid and it all turned into ice. They were able to cross the ice and make their way to a switch. When they activated the switch a door opened. The two rushed into the next room that was covered in ice. When they stepped on the ice they just slid down towards the other end. After much trail and error they were able to make it out of the room. The next room didn't please them a bit. "ANOTHER SLIDING PUZZLE?!" Samus shouted frustrated. She just raised her blaster and pointed at the sphere that was at the other end of the room. She shot off the door and then shot the sphere causing them to be teleported back to the main room.

* * *

Pikachu and Lucian entered the third room. Pikachu quickly covered his nose. "There is a foul smell in here..."

"Poison." Lucian said. They scanned the room. They could see a lone platform with no way of getting to it with a switch. "You can shoot of electricity right? Can you hit that switch?"

"Sure." Pikachu replied firing a thunderbolt. It hit the switch causing it to activate. To their right a door opened. However the door was inaccessible. Lucian noticed several roots growing.

"These are solar roots." Lucian said. "Tove I summon you!" With that a green creature appeared. "Nourish these solar roots!"

"Okay..." Tove said. Suddenly the solar roots began to grow thicker. They stepped up onto the platform using the solar roots much like a ramp. In the next room they saw several moving platforms over a black and most likely bottomless pit.

"What is it with bottomless pits these days?" Pikachu asked looking over the edge as they transferred from floating platform to floating platform. "It really must hurt the real estate value."

They eventually came to a giant stone platform in the middle of the room. They stepped on it and assessed the next part of the puzzle. The next platform only went so far and was unable to reach the other end. "Shoot those plants with your electricity." Lucian ordered. Pikachu did so and the next moment each of the plants swelled up before exploding and sending needles flying everywhere. Lucian was able to swat away all of the needles with his giant sword however Pikachu had to dodge before becoming a pincushion.

When the moving platform came to them they boarded it. The two of them could see the next puzzle three switches were there. However they were elemental switches. "Alexander, Tove!" Lucian summoned two Terrennials. "First make all of those locks all rock followed by all gas!"

The two did as they were told and the platform suddenly began to move towards the end of the room, and the door was unlocked. They entered into the next room to see, to their displeasure, another bottomless pit along with more moving platforms. They crossed the first moving platform with little effort. They simply had to block two slime like substances being fired at them from a cannon. The next moving platform required Pikachu to use thunderbolt to destroy a machine that continued to spurt out little bombs with propellers on their heads. The final moving platform they were able to cross by dodging heavy fire from the slime cannons and quickly destroying several more machines that spurted out the bombs with the propellers on their heads. They eventually came to a giant sphere that was glowing green. Lucian simply summoned Alexandar and slashed his sword across the sphere.

A moment later they appeared in the middle of the main room.

* * *

Peach, Aaron entered their room. The first room was rather baron except for a flight of stairs. They then came across a hang glider that they figured they would have to use to get to the other end. But there was no wind.

"Alexander!" Aaron said summoning the yellow Terrennial. Suddenly wind was in the room. The two grabbed onto the hang glider and flew across the gap. When they landed safely they walked to a door. They could feel a strong wind blowing them along. They had to dodge several spiked balls and machines that were spurting out bombs towards them. Quickly running through the room they were able to get to the next room.

Immediately they were attacked by several enemies. However Aaron began to rapidly fire at them with his twin Ninja guns knocking them down rather quickly. When they reached the end Aaron shot several bullets at the sphere. However none of them seemed to do any damage. "Aaron." Alexander said. "Perhaps you have to use the opposite element?"

"Your right I should try that!" Aaron said. "Tove!"

However Tove didn't come and Alexander disappeared quickly. At the same time Lucian was now using them. And as powerful as the Terrennials were, not even they could be in two places at once. Peach however stood tall. "Don't worry." She smiled. She reached for the ground and picked a vegetable. She threw it at the sphere and they were teleported back the main room.

"Looks like that worked!" Peach said.

* * *

After everyone had returned the four pedestals now had four creatures made out of energy floating above them. A scorpion to represent the desert, a polar bear to represent the arctic, a snake to represent the rain forest, and a owl to represent the continental. With all four activated the barrier disappeared and the door opened.

"Our communications haven't been reestablished." Samus said extremely frustrated. "I guess we can only go forwards now."

They walked through the newly opened door and into the next room. Waiting for them was a hologram of The Dark Lord: Dumas. "Hello," The hologram coolly said.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on passing the first ordeal of my castle. I'm so glad that you weren't as weak as I originally thought... Sartana" Everyone looked around rather confused as to who Dumas was referring to. "And you too, the forgotten legacy of Trinity."

"You knew my father?!" Aaron shouted out surprised.

"Of course I do. After all I killed him!" Dumas laughed. "Now knowing this can you still repress your anger, even as you stand before me?" Aaron was clearly in shock. "I'm looking forwards to our confrontation Sartana, Smashers and you boy." With that the hologram disappeared.

"We can't give up now." Peach said trying to comfort Aaron. "We came a long way just to be shaken by this news."

"We can only continue onwards." Lucian muttered walking forwards.

"So who is this Sartana?" Pikachu wondered.

Lucian just shot him a glare. "I thought it was obvious, that was my name before I died."

They entered the next room. Blocking the door was a purple cat dressed in white clothing, with a blue scarf wrapped around her neck and shades positioned above her eyes. The most puzzling thing about her was that she had angel wings. "Who's that?" Aaron wondered.

"So, my other half has arrived at last..." She said.

Nero floated behind Lucian. "You're... Perrault."

"Long time no see, Nero and Toasty."

Samus raised her blaster. "Who is he?" She asked.

"An... old acquaintance." Nero said, he was clearly struggling to say each of the words. "Actually, its probably more accurate to describe her as an old part of me."

"Perrault!" Toasty shouted not having the same uncomfortable problem as Nero. "How could you side with The Dark Lord?"

"The Dark Lord?" Perrault questioned the term. "You must mean the Duke right? Well I chose him because he was the one most worthy to rule this planet!"

"But he has killed countless people!" Alexander protested.

"I know." Perrault slyly replied. This response caused everyone to grab their weapons. "All of you are probably wondering 'but why?' Well here's why: I'm doing this to protect the planet from humans! For so long they have been harming this planet. Eventually they will destroy the planet. I chose the vampires to bring back order! Join me fellow Terrennials and we can protect this planet!"

"Sorry Perrault but I doubt they will be joining your side." Lucian said.

"Then I will take you all back by force!" Perrault shouted. "I summon thee, resurrected beast of flame and ice... Dragon Chimera!" Perrault began to flash, a bright light covered the room and when they could see again standing there was a red lion like creature with a snake for a tail. It quickly breathed out several fireballs that everyone effortlessly dodged. It then pounced towards Lucian who defended with one swift movement of his sword. Aaron pulled out his two Ninja Solar Guns and began to fire them at the Dragon Chimera.

Eventually it sat down and faced up firing several fireballs up. They came down much like meteors forcing everyone to jump out of the way. It then changed color. It was now a blue color. Quickly it began to breath out some ice breath.

"Ursula." Lucian said, behind him appeared a red Terrennial. He rushed forwards and began to slash rapidly at the Dragon Chimera doing some damage. It wasn't long until the Dragon Chimera was backed into a corner and launched several icicles into the air. Everyone dodged the attack and the Dragon Chimera transformed back into the red one.

"Ezra!" Aaron shouted summoning a blue Terrennial behind him. He began to fire Witch missiles, which homed in on the Dragon Chimera. Samus used this opportunity to fire several ice missiles at the Dragon Chimera when the missile assault hit the creature it trapped him in a giant block of ice. It didn't take long for the beast to escape, and the snake at the end of the tail shot out a bit of acid towards Samus who was able to dodge.

The Dragon Chimera fired three fireballs towards Peach who wasn't expecting the attack. Mr. Game and watch jumped in front of her with his bucket out blocking the three attacks.

Pikachu rushed towards the Dragon Chimera however the snake tail stretched out to bite Pikachu, however Pikachu just dodged the attack and delivered a painful iron tail to the skull of the Dragon Chimera. Quickly it launched several meteors and turned into the Ice Dragon Chimera. Mr. Game and Watch expecting this unleashed oil panic upon the Ice Dragon Chimera causing massive damage. It screamed out in pain, as it slowly turned gray and transformed into dust.

Aaron stared at the dust. "Perrault... Why are you doing this? You're a Terrennial!"

"As far as she is concerned, she's doing the right thing." Lucian harshly replied. "Anyways we better continue..."

They walked out of the room and began to climb a large staircase that was in the next room. In the next room there were three crystals that glowed with two different elements each. In front of them was another door with a barrier. "Looks like we are going to have to split up again." Peach said.

"And the groups won't divide evenly this time..." Samus pointed out the obvious.

Group 1 Fire/Ice West side: Mr. Game and Watch, Aaron.

Group 2 Light/Dark South side: Lucian, Dr. Mario, Samus.

Group 3 Earth/Wind East side: Marth, Peach, Pikachu.

* * *

Mr. Game and Watch and Aaron entered the west door. Waiting to ambush them were three pig like monsters that charged at them. Quickly Aaron quickly shot them down with his Witch solar gun. Mr. Game and Watch finished them off by smacking them with a giant key. They crossed a bridge and two more pigs were waiting to ambush them. From the ground behind them came two bigger pig like monsters. Aaron brought out a new solar gun, this one called Dragoon. With hit he fired an attack and caused a wall of fire to separate them and the four monsters. Of course the monsters being monsters weren't too bright and walked into the flames, a moment later they were cooked alive. With them out of the way they progressed to the next room.

As they approached the middle of the room several skeletons appeared from the ground and began to slowly approach them. Mr. Game and Watch began to fend them off by attacking them by using his frying pan and throwing sausages, chicken legs and fish at them. Surprisingly this was actually effective against the skeletons and they soon collapsed. However a second wave of the skeletons approached. Aaron pulled out his Ninja solar guns and began to rapidly fire at them until they were once again dust. With the skeletons gone they could go in two directions west or south. They looked down south however upon further inspection there was a metal door blocking the way.

With no other options they had to go west, however they were quickly ambushed by several bats. They were quickly taken care of and they progressed into the next room. As they entered the next room they saw several stationary ice like serpents that were spewing out a cold mist. They then heard a clang behind them. The door had closed. "We had to do this room anyways..." Mr. Game and Watch muttered.

They quickly destroyed first three ice serpents that were blocking their way. The next thing they saw was a blue block. "Its an element block." Aaron explained. "Hit it with the opposite element, in this case fire, and it will be destroyed."

"Seems easy enough." Mr. Game and watch said striking down upon the block with a giant flaming matchstick that came out of absolutely nowhere.

To their right they saw a small pedestal with a floating ice crystal over top of it. Mr. Game and Watch hit it with the matchstick and it transformed into a flame. They then turned their attention to a red block. Aaron quickly shot it with his solar gun and it disappeared. A few seconds later a spiked ball rushed past them. The two ran in and down a hall way until they eventually came to another pedestal this one with a floating purple gas above it. Aaron shot it, and it became a rock.

They then came across three more serpent like ice sculptures. Aaron wasted no time shooting them to oblivion. With that they went into the next room.

The next room was being patrolled by several robots. "Wait this world has robots?" Mr. Game and Watch questioned.

"I know isn't it cool!"

"You just found out too didn't you..." The door behind them slammed shut but the robots didn't seem to notice. Mr. Game and Watch looked at them. "We better be careful, if they detect us its game over."

"I'm sure we will be fine!" Aaron said optimistically.

"No, they are heavily equipped..." Mr. Game and Watch deduced. They began to sneak past the robots very carefully, eventually coming to a switch. When they flipped it the doors of the room opened and the robots stopped working. They went back to check a treasure chest that they had seen under guard by a robot. They opened it and found a yellow key. Quickly they exited the room. When they got back to the second room they were in there were more skeleton guards waiting for them. Mr. Game and Watch just pounded down his hammers crushing all of them at once. They then approached a yellow door. Using the yellow key they opened the yellow door.

Inside the room hidden by the yellow door was a sphere resonating with the energy of fire and ice. Mr. Game and watch just hit it with his matchstick and it began to glow. The two of them were then teleported back to the main hall

* * *

Lucian, Dr. Mario, and Samus entered the south door. Much like for Aaron and Dr. Mario there was several pig like monsters waiting for the three fighters. Lucian effortlessly cut them all down as they charged at him. As they crossed the bridge four more came charging at them. Samus shot them down and Lucian cut through the two bigger ones.

"Is this all that the Dark Lord can throw at me?" Lucian wondered. "You would think that he would at least up his defenses against us."

"Maybe he wants to fight us himself." Samus said. "This could all just be a test to see our skills. If we are unable to defeat these weaklings we have no right challenging The Dark Lord."

Dr. Mario nodded in agreement to Samus. "But still it gets tedious doing this time and time again. Can't they just for once come to us?"

"But that always ends disastrous. The bad guy always catches the good guys off guard and easily defeats them. By going through these trials our strength grows." Samus explained.

They progressed to the next room. Skeletons immediately attacked them, however Dr. Mario made quick work of them by using his healing abilities. They then came across a large red door that was locked. However both Samus and Lucian were annoyed at all of the locked doors and began to attack it eventually destroying it. They entered the next room and in front of them was a glowing sphere that radiated with the power of both light and darkness.

"You know I don't think we were supposed to do it that way..." Dr. Mario said.

"It certainly beats walking around aimlessly..." Lucian replied. With that he hit the sphere with his sword and they were transported back to the main room.

* * *

Marth, Peach, Pikachu walked into the east room and were immediately attacked by several pig like monsters. They quickly went down with a few thunder shocks. One was able to survive and charge towards Princess Peach, however Marth just blocked the pig like monster and slashed it.

As they entered the next room to their immediate left was a blue door. They quickly rushed across the room however several skeletons emerged and attacked them. Pikachu and Marth both made quick work of them and they ran into the next room.

In the next room they saw several green columns with spikes moving around quickly. Across from them was a pedestal with some purple smoke over it. Princess Peach pulled out a vegetable and threw it at the smoke transforming it into a rock.

"How does that work?" Pikachu questioned.

"Vegetables come from the earth." Marth explained. "It seemed logical to me."

"But how is a vegetable able to be aligned to the Earth element?" Pikachu wondered. "This just seems highly illogical!"

"Just go with the flow." Peach replied. "When life gives you lemons you make lemonade."

They noticed that a few of the spinning columns had come to a complete stop granting safe passage. The three of them quickly ran to the next room. They noticed several heavily armed robots patrolling the area. With one quick thunderbolt Pikachu was able to short circuit them and cause them to self destruct. With the robots out of the way they found a switch and a chest. They flipped the switch and the doors opened. Pikachu opened the chest to find a blue key. They returned to the second room and the blue door. They entered and saw a sphere that radiated with both the power of wind and earth. With one vegetable thrown later they were teleported back to the main room.

* * *

With the door and the barrier now gone they were able to progress to the next room. A green crystal floated in the middle of the room. It released a light that healed all of their wounds. With that the progressed into the next room, none of them were surprised to see Perrault.

"Nyah!" He shouted surprised. "I'm amazed that you were capable of destroying the Dragon Chimera! Perhaps I have underestimated you. I should have been expecting this from those who have bested my Schrödinger... three times. And you the Smashers whom my master fears."

"Whaaaat?!" Aaron shouted surprised. "You were the pilot of that thing?"

"Is anyone else lost?" Pikachu asked.

"Yep." Marth said.

"The Schrödinger was a giant mecha that we had to fight before purifying the vampire's bodies." Lucian explained. "He tried to stop us but failed."

"How can you pilot that robot?" Aaron asked surprised. "You have paws!"

"I have no time to address those petty details." Perrault said. "I summon thee, resurrected beast of wind and earth: Manticore!"

With a bright flash of light Perrault disappeared. In his place was a purple and green monster that stood on all fours. It had a spiked tail along with a spiked collar. Immediately it ran towards Lucian who jumped out of the way. However its hair on top of its head moved and ensnared Lucian. Pikachu rushed forwards cutting the hair with his Electric Lance. Lucian took his sword and attacked the monster however it disappeared before Lucian was able to deliver the attack.

"He's fast!" Peach said noticing that it was now behind her. Marth jumped into the air and slashed the monster hurting it, however its tail became much like that of a scorpion and pierced Marth. Marth screamed out in pain and he was tossed into the wall of the room. Dr. Mario quickly rushed up to Marth to help him heal. The tail had managed to pierce a rather big hole through him. Dr. Mario just stretched out his hand and an aura began to resonate off of it. The aura quickly began to heal Marth.

The Manticore was no idiot and rushed towards the open Dr. Mario and Marth however Aaron began to rapidly fire missiles from his Witch Solar Gun. The Manticore quickly changed targets and rushed towards Aaron, trapping him in his hair. The hair began to constrict and Aaron screamed out in pain. Samus quickly fired an attack at the Manticore causing him to release Aaron. Mr. Game and Watch lunged at the Manticore hitting him with judgment. The Manticore was quickly frozen in a block of ice however it struggled and broke free.

"This monster is much stronger than the Dragon Chimera." Mr. Game and Watch said.

Marth was breathing heavily. "Doctor how does it look?"

"This wound is a lot harder to heal than I thought it would be." Dr. Mario replied. "The poison is eating away at the cells before they have the chance to fully regenerate. But I'm not giving up yet..." Dr. Mario quickly grabbed Marth and lifted him up he then went back to the previous room with the healing crystal. With Dr. Mario and Marth out of the room the Smashers, Aaron, and Lucian could concentrate on fighting the Manticore.

Lucian rushed towards the beast and began to rapidly slash it with his sword. However the damage he did do appeared to be minimal. The Manticore's tail transformed once again into the scorpion tail and rushed for Lucian who was caught by surprise. However Peach saw this and blocked Lucian with a frying pan causing the scorpion tail to go back into the Manticore and pierce itself. The Manticore let out a cry of pain. Quickly it removed the tail from its body.

The Manticore began to run around at a fast speed. It then fired a purple energy from his mouth. Everyone was able to dodge it. "This beast... I wanted to wait until I used this..." Lucian said, he summoned a dark lance, Jormungandr. After quickly spinning it around he rushed towards the Manticore and pierced it with the lance. "And now for the finishing touch!" Lucian summoned a dark scythe, Hel. He began to rapidly spin it around and cut up the Manticore leaving several scratches. As the Manticore lunged towards Lucian each of the wounds opened up. Even though the Manticore was badly wounded it continued to struggle to get up.

"Let me finish this!" A voice shouted out from the door Marth emerged in tiptop shape. Sure his armor was partly destroyed but the giant gaping hole in his body was gone. Marth just ran towards the Manticore and with one slash of his sword he cut off the Maticore's head and tail. With that the Manticore turned into dust.

"Marth you're okay!" Peach said.

"Yeah." Marth laughed. "The healing crystal. Dr. Mario used it to power himself up and heal me simultaneously."

"Amazing." Samus said. "The doctor always surprises us with what he can do."

"We should expect that from a former member of the Government." Pikachu reminded them. "Dr. Mario, the founder of the Eternal Onslaught program, otherwise known as EON."

"Let us not talk about the past." Dr. Mario said walking into the room. "We should look towards the future."

"By the way Lucian, when did you get those weapons?" Pikachu asked Lucian.

"After we purified the Poes, we went and found those weapons." Lucian quickly answered. "I was going to wait until we fought against Dumas to use them but... I thought we were backed into a corner."

They continued to the next room where there was a staircase. The climbed it and approached a door with a seal on it. Toasty quickly went to inspect it. "The seal on this door is a new kind." He said. "It isn't bound by the elements like the other ones. The power would have to come from the two towers that flank it."

"The Dark Towers, Narcissus and Artur." Nero said.

"Looks like we are going to have to split up again..." Samus sighed.

Narcissus the left tower: Lucian, Marth, Pikachu, Peach.

Artur the right tower: Aaron, Samus, Dr. Mario, Mr. Game and Watch.

* * *

Lucian, Marth, Pikachu, and Peach entered the left tower. "Lets go." Lucian said. "If anyone gets in our way we will take them down!" With that they progressed to the next room and rode a platform up to the second floor. They entered into the next room. The first monster they were confronted by was a wolf like monster. Pikachu quickly attacked and finished it off. They continued through the room slaying monsters as they went on. They came across two spinning columns with spikes; with out any switch to turn them off they had to time it so that they ran through them. Eventually they came to the next platform to take them to the next floor.

"The Dark Towers, Narcissus and Artur... Dumas, you bastard... Did you think something like this would put a stop to us? No... He's not one to play around with me. This must also be Perrault's doing..." Lucian muttered. They continued to rush through the dark tower Narcissus stopping only to slay more and more monsters. Eventually they came to the next platform to take them to the fourth floor. As they walked through the floor they noticed that there were no monsters waiting to greet them on the entire floor. They dodged a few more traps and progressed until they found a set of stairs going up. They climbed the stairs and then found a door leading outside.

* * *

Aaron, Samus, Dr. Mario, Mr. Game and Watch entered the right tower. "May the sun shine forever in our hearts." Aaron said before walking forwards. The Smashers followed. They boarded the platform to take them to the second floor of the tower and ascended. They wasted no time rushing through the rooms, only stopping to slay monsters. In no time at all they approached the platform that took them to the next floor.

"I wonder how far up Lucian has gotten." Aaron wondered out loud.

"Who knows, but we should worry about ourselves." Samus said.

"That's quite hard to do right now..." Dr. Mario replied, he was clearly uneasy. "No one will be there to treat them if they get hurt."

"Peach is with them." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "She can just summon some food for them to eat and be healed."

They quickly reached a narrow hallway. Three monsters came up out of the ground and began to come towards them. Samus and Aaron just began to shoot them, killing them. Samus led the way, they then came to another narrow hallway, which a giant Pig monster began to slowly approach them. Aaron and Samus once again shot at the monster and it was killed a few moments later. They came to the end of the hallway as they were about to turn Aaron jumped back a moment later a blast of energy hit the wall. Waiting for them was a monster on a sentry gun. Aaron pulled out his Witch and began to shoot, spectacularly the missiles turned the corner, and a moment later there was a loud explosion. Cautiously Aaron looked around the corner to confirm that the monster was dead. Aaron proceeded to do so at the next corner and the next. He then backed up and fired a few more rounds from his Witch Solar Gun. He continued to do this until they came across a narrow hallway. They began to walk but taking them by surprise were two skeleton archers that appeared from the ground.

Dr. Mario and Mr. Game and Watch ran forwards quickly knocking them back and destroying them. Another narrow hallway was ahead of them. By this time they had figured out that a narrow hallway generally meant a monster was going to appear. So Aaron and Samus hoisted their guns. When the monster did appear they didn't give it the chance to even walk forwards a few steps. When they reached the end of the hallway Aaron peered over the corner and then backed up. He fired a few shots from his Witch and there was an explosion a few seconds later.

He peered over the next corner and then fired a few missiles. Eventually they came to a door and the platform to lead them up to the fourth floor. Unlike the fourth floor of Narcissus, the fourth floor of Artur had several monsters. They were instantly greeted by four slimes and two machines that threw bombs towards them. Dr. Mario ran to the first machine and cut through it with a scalpel. He then cut through the second machine. Mr. Game and Watch threw several sausages at the slimes causing them to disappear. Aaron and Samus also shot at the slimes causing them to splatter everywhere.

"This may be a slightly inappropriate time to ask this..." Dr. Mario said. "But I've noticed that your solar guns don't use bullets."

"That's right, they use energy that I've absorbed from the sun to form the bullets, or in Witch's case missiles." Aaron explained.

The next thing they came across was a spinning column that they ran past. Running quickly they came across two more spinning columns with spikes on them. They ran past them until they came across four cannons pointing towards the walls. The strange and inviting thing about this was they could easily bypass the cannons by going through the middle. They were about to until Samus stopped them. "Don't" She ordered. "Monsters are underneath the floor."

"How do you know?" Aaron asked.

"Besides the point that it looks so obvious? I also have several different visors installed in my suit such as my x-ray visor I can see them."

Aaron and Samus took out the cannons. With that they ran through on final spinning column before reaching the exit. They entered the room and set of stairs. They climbed up the stairs and then walked out through a door outside. They were on a bridge connecting the two towers. Surprisingly they passed the other group and stopped to talk.

"Lucian you're all right!"

"You are too." Lucian smirked.

"Looks like we are switching towers." Dr. Mario said.

"Yeah. Be careful out there!" Pikachu shouted.

"Don't die." Samus said.

"Same goes to you." Marth replied.

"Good luck!" Mr. Game and watch shouted.

"Don't worry about us!" Peach said waving. With that they all ran to the other tower.

* * *

Lucian, Marth, Pikachu, and Peach entered Artur. "I guess I am worried, if they screw up this will all be for nothing."

"Looks like Lucian can have a soft side." Pikachu teased. Lucian just kicked Pikachu into the wall as a response. With that they began to run through the fifth floor paying no attention to the monsters as they passed. Wasting no time they made it to the next platform and rose up to the sixth floor.

"Lucian why are we running?" Pikachu asked gasping for air.

"No reason." Lucian replied. "I just wanted to get this done with quickly."

"Admit it you're having fun!" Pikachu said. With that Lucian kicked Pikachu into another wall.

"Maybe I am." They walked forwards and came across a healing crystal. Rushing past all of the monsters had resulted in a few scratches so they took the opportunity to heal up.

* * *

Aaron, Dr. Mario, Samus, and Mr. Game and Watch walked through the doors. "Lets run up the tower!" Aaron shouted full of energy. "I don't want to lose to Lucian!"

"Is he really turning this into a game?" Mr. Game and Watch asked uncertain.

"Why not, we do deserve a bit of fun once and a while." Dr. Mario laughed. With that they ran through the fifth floor paying no heed to monsters. Much like Lucian's group they came across a healing crystal. They took the chance to heal and continued onwards.

* * *

They emerged in the same room. Aaron's team was stranded on a platform.

Lucian on the other hand found a machine and pressed a button moving several platforms around. This continued for a while until both groups had stepped on a large switch. With that the doors of the room were opened. Once again they were forced to switch towers.

* * *

Lucian, Pikachu, Marth, and Peach were now in the crystal room that Aaron's group had healed themselves in. Now a platform had appeared. They stepped on the platform and it rose up. At the top of the platform was a monster waiting for them. It looked like a giant goat with purple horns and a purple tail, much like the Dragon Chimera, also had a snakehead at the end of it. This monster was known as the Goat Chimera.

It lunged towards them. However they all jumped out of the way. Lucian rushed towards the Goat Chimera and slashed it with his sword. The snakehead shot out a bit of acid towards Lucian who jumped out of the way. Marth rushed towards the Goat Chimera and began to rapidly slash it. The snake tail tried to bite Marth but Princess Peach came in and knocked away the snake tail with her frying pan. The Goat Chimera ran away from them and towards Pikachu who was all alone. However Pikachu summoned his Electric Lance and pierced the Goat Chimera. The four warriors surrounded the Goat Chimera and proceeded to attack it. But there attacks were doing nothing.

"Darkness!" Lucian shouted out transforming into his trance mode. With that he jumped up on top of the Goat Chimera and began to bite it much like a vampire. He was sucking away the Goat Chimera's energy. Eventually Lucian transformed back to normal. The Goat Chimera was clearly on its last legs. With one final attack from all four fighters the Goat Chimera was down and out. It turned into dust and they were teleported back to the room before they separated.

* * *

Aaron, Dr. Mario, Samus and Mr. Game and Watch were now in the room that Lucian's group had healed themselves in. They stepped on the platform that had appeared and rose up to be greeted by a blue lion with a golden mane. Much like the Manticore it had a scorpion's tail. This beast was known as the Antlion. It started off with rushing towards the group. Dr. Mario threw several pills at it but it proved to be ineffective. The four fighters jumped out of the way. While in the air Aaron began to rapidly fire from his twin Ninja Solar Guns. However that did virtually no damage. The Antlion shot out a beam of pure concentrated sunlight. It hit the floor of the tower and left a rather noticeable mark.

Samus fired several Super Missiles at the beast slightly harming it. Quickly the Antlion pounced towards Samus who just turned into her morph ball mode and left a power bomb. The Antlion was engulfed in the explosion, but a few seconds later the Antlion escaped with only the hair on its mane singed. "What is going on?" Samus asked.

"It appears that nothing we do is hurting it."

Samus quickly began to scan the monster. The scorpion tail rushed towards Samus who was able to dodge it. When the scan was complete Samus said; "Its taking damage, its just really strong... Stronger than even the Manticore."

"Sunlight!" Aaron shouted. He transformed into his trance form and rushed towards the Antlion. Each attack he delivered however did very little damage. Even after Aaron transformed back to normal the Antlion was still perfectly fine. "What it didn't hurt him that much?!" Aaron shouted surprised.

"Its because you are the same element. He is also a Sol being." Samus explained.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"It means we are in trouble... and we better stop attacking him with the sun." Dr. Mario said. Dr. Mario's hands began to spark with electricity. He rushed forwards and attacked the Antlion with a scalpel, which had become much longer due to the electricity becoming a second blade and extending the range.

"Since when has Dr. Mario been able to do that?" Samus questioned.

"Quite a while!" Dr. Mario replied. "I learned this while I was still with the Government."

Aaron meanwhile had switched to a different Terrennial. Currently he was using Alexander. The solar bullets he was using now seemed like they were actually damaging the monster. Mr. Game and Watch had caught three concentrated solar blasts and sent the attack back to the Antlion as Oil Panic. This did massive damage and it now seemed that the Antlion was having difficulty to stand. It was at this point that the Antlion became much more vicious and began to quickly run around attacking leaving no chance for the Smashers or Aaron to counter attack.

Aaron just switched to the witch and began to fire several missiles, they began to seek out and hit the Antlion. After the missile barrage the Antlion was felled. It turned black and eventually into dust. And with that they were transported back into the room where they originally separated with the others.

* * *

They arrived in the room. However Lucian's group had beaten them. "We did it, Lucian!" Aaron said happily.

Lucian just smiled knowing that beyond the door waiting for them was Dumas. The Smashers were also excited. Knowing that beyond the door was The Dark Lord. Soon this would all be over. They walked into the room and waiting for them was a healing crystal. They used the healing crystal and then faced two more doors that were in front of them. Two large oak doors.

Lucian just looked at the doors. Ready to fight for his revenge. The Smashers also looked at the door. Ready to slay the Dark Lord and rescue Mewtwo.

All they knew was: that this wouldn't be easy.

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28: The final confrontation?

**Warning this chapter contains Mother 3 Spoilers... Not that it really matters since Brawl spoiled this spoiler all ready... if you read Lucas' trophy description... Or listened to Snake's CODEC... but now I'm spoiling this chapter... but I'm not because something else all ready spoiled it... but those spoilers were optional and... and my head hurts...  
**

**But these spoilers don't matter since the Mother 3 patch has been released and you should have played it by now… **

**

* * *

**Chapter 28: The final confrontation? He who calls himself The Dark Lord.

The Smashers, Lucian, and Aaron stood in front of the door leading to Dumas' room.

"This is it." Samus said. "Its almost too easy."

Lucian faced the Smashers. "If you are going to back down, please do it now, I don't want to see you killed because of me."

"No we are here to bring down the Dark Lord." Mr. Game and Watch said, the Smashers all nodded in agreement.

"And what about you kid?" Lucian asked.

"I'm... also going." Aaron stuttered. "I'm afraid but I can't let the Duke do whatever he pleases with our planet."

"Is this because he killed your father?" Lucian asked.

"No," Aaron replied. "I want to protect this planet!"

Lucian smiled and he walked towards the door opening it. The Smashers and Aaron followed behind him. They were walking through a dark room paved with stones. Soon however that walk broke into a run and everyone else followed at the end of the long hallway there was a single door that they walked through. In the new room there was a large staircase. Each of their hearts was beating fast. They began to run up the stairs. They ran and ran up the stairs, hoping that they would reach the top. With each step they took they felt an immense pressure on their shoulders. Eventually they reached the top of the staircase. They didn't know how long it had taken them to climb the stairs. They estimated about fifteen minutes.

At the top was a narrow platform that connected to a large circular platform. Waiting for them, sitting on a throne was none other than Dumas. At his side was Perrault.

"So, you've finally made it." Dumas snarled. He had a smile on his face as though he was excited.

"Dumas!" Lucian shouted keeping his composer this time.

"Sartana, your abilities seem to have improved. Or should I call you Lucian now?" Dumas laughed. "And you Aaron, the son of Trinity. Your father was quite foolish. He tried to rescue Sartana. Even though he was on the brink of death from the wounds that he received from our ruler. You should have witnessed his final moments. It was pathetic! Maybe you will give me a bit of entertainment... along with you Smashers. Do you know why you have made it this far?" There was silence. Aaron stood there with his hands squeezed together as fists. "Of course you don't. I allowed you to get this far! If I wanted I could have killed you all. But I didn't. I wanted you to taste despair! Aaron, you look like you have something to say."

"Doesn't it mean anything to you?" Aaron asked. "My father's death. The death of a living being!"

Dumas looked at Aaron seriously. "Mean anything?" He scoffed. "Let me ask you this, boy. All of the vampires and monsters you've killed. What did their deaths mean to you? Or, for that matter, the lives of the plants and animals that you've eaten up until now?"

"But that's..." Aaron stuttered.

"That's enough." Samus shouted. "People need to eat to live. It's the natural balance. However you weren't meant to be here!"

"In all honesty I don't want to hear that coming from you." Dumas laughed. "You are also outsiders to this world."

"We are only here because you are the Dark Lord." Marth replied.

"And we are going to take you down!" Pikachu shouted.

"For all of the suffering that you have caused." Peach said.

"And once you are out of the way we will get Mewtwo back." Dr. Mario shouted.

"And the universe will be safe." Mr. Game and Watch finished.

Dumas just smiled. "I'm glad you have so much vigor. I hope I don't disappoint. Don't expect me to hold back."

Dumas jumped off of his chair and gracefully landed in front of everyone. Lucian walked forwards. "I want to fight him alone." Lucian said. "If I need help I'll signal for you to join in."

"This will be fun." Dumas laughed. "Now I will get to tear you apart, starting with your ego."

Lucian just rushed towards Dumas swinging his sword, Dumas countered by moving his arm and creating a red blade. "Blood cutter!" Dumas called out the attack. The blood cutter instantly disappeared when it was hit with the blade. Dumas appeared behind Lucian. "You're careless!" Lucian however turned around and delivered a roundhouse kick to Dumas' head. Lucian's boots were also steel toe boots, so as you could imagine the kick hurt. "Blood cutter!" Lucian quickly jumped to the side to dodge the attack; he then parried behind Dumas and slashed him across the back.

Dumas however just laughed. "What's so funny?" Lucian asked.

"You were hardly able to beat my Chimeras. What makes you think you stand a chance against me?"

"I'll show you!" Lucian said grabbing the dark scythe Hel. He began to repeatedly slash at Dumas cutting him up a bit. Eventually Lucian brought down the scythe in to Dumas' shoulder. Dumas could only just stand there not even crying out in pain. Lucain pulled out the dark lance Jormungandr and shoved it through Dumas' abdomen. Finally Lucian finished by shoving the dark sword Vanargand through Dumas' heart. "Why didn't you dodge?"

"To show you, and the Smashers, how pointless it was." Dumas replied.

"I'll show you pointless!" Lucian shouted grabbing onto the dark sword. Dark energy surged through Lucian and eventually through Dumas. Dumas however just laughed and pulled out all three of the weapons. Everyone was rather surprised to see that there were no wounds on him. It was almost as if the weapons just passed through him. Lucian rushed towards Dumas and began to rapidly slash at him with his dark sword. Eventually Dumas got fed up and rushed towards Lucian, grabbing him by the neck.

"How about I put you out of your misery. And this time you will stay dead!"

A missile flew and hit Dumas in the back causing him to drop Lucian. "I told you to stay out of this!" Lucian barked.

"You were going to die!" Aaron shouted back at his comrade. "I won't let that happen!"

"I said if I wanted your help I would give you a signal!"

"Well we are intervening. The signal is now you nearly dieing." Samus said she aimed her arm blaster at Dumas and began to fire several shots. He just simply dodged each attack. Behind him Pikachu appeared and slashed him with the electric lance. Dumas flew up into the air however Pikachu appeared behind him once again. This time he sent Dumas down towards the ground where Dr. Mario was waiting. Dr. Mario began to rapidly hit various pressure points on Dumas causing him to scream out in pain. He jumped away however his legs gave out. Dumas quickly transformed into several bats and flew away to someplace safe. However Princess Peach was waiting for him and began to throw several vegetables at him.

The bats combined back into Dumas. Marth jumped into the air and slashed Dumas with his sword. Dumas came crashing down into the ground where Mr. Game and Watch was waiting. He unleashed a Judgment and knocked him back. Samus stood above Dumas and shot him backwards.

Dumas gasped for air. "Come Perrault!" Perrault quickly flew above Dumas and began to glow. Suddenly lighting came down and struck Dumas, and blinded the Smashers. Dumas began to become bulkier. Bat like wings came from his back and his hands became claws.

"Don't think that a transformation will defeat us." Dr. Mario said.

Dumas just smiled. He let out a burst of energy that sent everyone, except Dr. Mario, flying backwards. "You're different from the others. I guess you will be the first to go."

An aura surrounded Dr. Mario's hands. Dumas fired several blood cutters at Dr. Mario who blocked using his hands. Whenever they hit his hands the aura seemed to cut right through it. Dumas rushed behind Dr. Mario, however Dr. Mario was able to see this coming and flipped around. With the aura around his hands he was able to cut several tendons on Dumas' limbs.

"You're good..." Dumas said quickly flying away. A moment later the damage that Dr. Mario had dealt was quickly healed because of both Dumas' faster healing and Perrault. During this time the other Smashers along with Aaron and Lucian had regained their footing.

"DUMAS!" Lucian shouted letting out all of his dark energy into the sword and swinging it towards Dumas. Dumas however just lifted his hand and grabbed onto the sword stopping it even though the pressure was enough to shatter the wall beside him.

"He's good." Peach said.

"I'd expect nothing less from the Dark Lord." Samus replied. "Lets take him down!"

"Weapon of Heart!" Pikachu shouted summoning his Electric Lance. He charged towards Dumas however Dumas was able to dodge. "Stage two!" Pikachu shouted. Suddenly the lance became bigger. This time however it followed Dumas and pierced him.

Aaron seeing that Dumas was trapped in mid air drew his two ninja guns and began to open rapid fire at Dumas.

"Trance mode!" Lucian shouted turning into the monster. He jumped at Dumas who was able to block every one of his attacks.

"No way!" Aaron shouted shocked.

"Is this all you've got?" Dumas questioned. "I won't even break a sweat..."

"The Dark Lord." Pikachu muttered. "You are going to make us go all out aren't you? Then again it wouldn't be much of a final battle that way if you didn't!"

"Of course, it wouldn't be fun any other way!" With that Dumas sent several blood cutters towards Pikachu who dodged them.

Peach rushed towards Dumas swinging her frying pan however Dumas just transformed into a bunch of bats and surrounded Peach. Peach began to scream out in fear but a quick thunderbolt caused the bats to fly away.

"Bats use a form of sonar to see..." Dr. Mario said. He then brought out two scalpels and began to scratch them together causing the bats to fly around frantically. Dumas quickly reformed from the bats. Samus began to fire several missiles that rushed towards him. Dumas acting quickly used blood cutters to cut them out causing them to explode in the air.

Lucian jumped towards Dumas swinging his sword. Dumas was unable to dodge the attack and it cut off his arm. Dumas quickly caught his arm and put it back in place; somehow, with the accelerated healing he was able to heal his arm.

"Its just like new..." Dumas laughed.

Dr. Mario rushed towards Dumas. "You're unnatural!"

"I'm no more unnatural than you..." Dumas replied. Dr. Mario rushed towards Dumas revealing two concealed scalpels. When Dumas was about to move away, Mr. Game and Watch had sneaked up behind him and grabbed him holding him perfectly still. "Lunar Flare!" Dumas shouted. Suddenly a white barrier like energy pulsed around him causing Mr. Game and Watch to let go of him and hit Dr. Mario. Dumas then used blood cutter once again, this time he used it as a close range attack sending Dr. Mario and Mr. Game and Watch flying backwards.

Both of them were cut pretty badly from the consecutive attacks. Dr. Mario quickly healed himself. Mr. Game and Watch on the other hand was shocked to see purple objects come out of the wound. Quickly Dr. Mario rushed over and began to heal Mr. Game and Watch. "What were those?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "Does this have something to do with my past? My amnesia?"

"We will worry about that later." Dr. Mario said.

Dumas was now in the air gathering in a bunch of energy. Realizing that this was a strong and powerful attack Lucian jumped into the air and cut Dumas down to stop the attack. Dumas plummeted to the platform and landed on it with a thud.

Marth rushed towards Dumas. Dumas however just flew out of reach from the platform. Dr. Mario quickly threw several scalpels causing his wings to be pierced and he lost control of being able to fly. He plummeted down the platform and Marth jumped off to follow him. "You're stupid Smasher."

"Weapon of Heart!" Marth shouted summoning his sword in his left hand and holding on to his Falchion in his right. Marth began to rapidly cut the air around him as they plummeted towards the ground.

"This is suicide Smasher."

"Well thankfully suicide is painless." Marth replied in a cocky manor. A rope made completely out of energy grabbed Marth and stopped him from falling to his demise. Back up on the platform Samus was hanging over the edge while Pikachu powered up her suit in order to get a stronger grapple beam. Marth delivered a final strike from his Weapon of Heart sending out a perfectly circular blade of wind. The attack narrowly missed Dumas and went on to damage the rest of the castle.

Marth was quickly pulled back up to the platform. Dumas' wings had recovered and he flew back up looking severely pissed off. Marth's Weapon of Heart began to let off a green aura.

"Alexander, power up Marth's sword!" Aaron shouted. The aura became even stronger. With one swing of Marth's sword a blade of wind rushed towards Dumas. Dumas however dodged and the blade destroyed the wall of the castle.

Dumas landed in the center of the platform. Quickly the eight warriors surrounded him. "Blood cutter!" Dumas shouted sending out at least twenty blades of the crimson energy. Everyone quickly dodged the attacks but they soon realized where Dumas was really aiming at. All of the support wires that was suspending the platform in midair. He cut all of the wires and they began to fall.

Peach, Pikachu, Mr. Game and Watch, and Aaron all grabbed onto each other and floated down slowly due to Peach's Parasol.

Marth began to slash wildly towards the ground with his Weapon of Heart to slow his descent. Somehow this worked.

Lucian had jumped off of the edge after figuring out what Dumas' attack was really supposed to do. When he approached the wall he grabbed his dark sword and stabbed it into the wall, this slowed his decent.

Dr. Mario was holding onto Samus who fired a Zero Laser down towards the ground slowing their descent. Samus' suit had previously been overloaded with energy due to having to absorb a lot from Pikachu to save Marth. With the Zero Laser fired Samus' suit returned to normal levels of power.

When all of them landed they were positive that they could feel the whole castle shaking. "Smashers!" Dumas shouted so that they could hear him from the bottom of the room. "I hope you have a painful death buried in the ruins of my castle. You were hardly worthy adversaries."

The damage to the castle was now too severe. They could hear the two towers Narcissus and Artur collapsing. "Its not over yet!" Dr. Mario shouted. He motioned for everyone to come as close as they could to him. They did so. Taking in a deep breath Dr. Mario began to create a barrier around them. A moment later the rest of the castle collapsed.

Dumas just flied in the air. He looked down at the mess that was once his castle. "Its finally over..." Dumas laughed. Suddenly a beam of light shot out from the rubble. Rushing towards Dumas looked like a human that was on fire. Aaron had entered his trance mode and became Sol Aaron. He delivered all of his strength into one attack knocking Dumas out of the air and down to the ruins of the castle. The barrier that Dr. Mario was keeping up exploded with such force that it knocked some of the rubble into the air. The rubble then hit Dumas.

They all stepped out of the ruined castle and looked up at the falling Dumas. He fell with such force that he created a crater. Slowly, Dumas got up out of the crater. "Have you given up yet Dumas?" Samus said with her canon right next to his head.

"No!"

"Too bad!" Samus replied unleashing a full Zero Laser upon him causing him to fly back and hit the ground violently. This time with no extra power her suit fell off, but with a quick press of a button on her watch she regained her suit.

The castle collapsing had naturally attracted a bunch of humans and monsters. Several monsters had immediately rushed to Dumas' aid. Dumas quickly bit them, each one he drained their life force until they turned into dust. It wasn't long until he had regained his power and exceeded it. But he just continued to feast on the life force of the monsters.

"This is bad." Dr. Mario said. "Dumas has exceeded his normal energy levels. Unlike humans he can only get stronger!"

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.

"There was an EON experiment. We tried to forcefully increase the amount of energy the body could hold. However after what your body was used to was exceeded it began to do more damage than good." Dr. Mario explained. He was incredibly uneasy about this. "But he is an undead monster... His body could theoretically hold an unlimited amount of energy!"

"We'll see about that." Lucian said grabbing his dark sword. "Ursula!" With a swing of his sword fire rushed towards Dumas. The fire was so hot that it melted a lot of the ruined bricks. However, when it reached Dumas, the dark aura around Dumas repelled it. Dumas continued to absorb more and more energy and his dark aura began to grow bigger and bigger.

"We have to destroy that aura!" Pikachu shouted. He got down on all fours and began to run forwards letting off electricity as he went. Eventually the electricity consumed him and he became a ball of electricity. When the ball of electricity hit against the dark aura Pikachu stopped and could no longer move. The aura was acting much like a barrier. Samus threw an energy beam at Dumas; it wrapped around his neck and began to drain his energy. However due to the sheer amount of energy that Dumas had absorbed Samus had to quickly discharge it with a constant Zero Laser from her suit. Even with those two attacks, the volt tackle and Zero Laser, the aura didn't falter. Dumas quickly cut the energy beam by using blood cutter. Soon the constant attack of the Zero Laser and the volt tackle ended.

"That aura is too strong!" Samus shouted.

"We have to end this battle in one strike." Lucian replied. "Aaron use Toasty and see if you can break through the aura."

Aaron grabbed his knight solar gun and fired a shot. To everyone's surprise it actually went through the aura. "Okay? Now what?" Aaron asked.

"I want you to put in all of your energy into a giant blast. It should be strong enough to dispel the aura. Everyone else will use their strongest attacks and combine it for one super attack. With the aura gone Dumas will be exposed and with any luck we should finish this battle in one strike." Lucian replied.

The four elemental Terrennials appeared around Lucian causing his sword to glow red, green, yellow, and blue. Meanwhile in front Aaron was charging up a super powered solar attack. Due to him having been Sol Aaron earlier, he had drained some of Dumas' energy and transferred it to himself. Pikachu was charging up Samus' suit for another Zero Laser while Dr. Mario transferred some of his energy to Pikachu.

Mr. Game and Watch had previously caught three of the blood cutters and was ready to use oil panic. Peach stood back restoring everyone's energy. It was a wonder that Dumas didn't attack them. Most likely he thought that the attack would do nothing, and with them all drained of energy none of them would be able to fight back.

"Fire kid!" Lucian shouted. Aaron fired the gigantic blast from his solar gun. It rushed towards Dumas and completely obliterated his aura. Marth followed through with sending a blade of wind towards Dumas. Samus then released her zero laser, along with Mr. Game and Watch firing his oil panic and Lucian bringing down his sword. The three attacks fused together and became one super attack. Dumas could only look on in horror as it approached him and resulted in an explosion.

But all it resulted in doing was defusing Dumas and Perrault. Dumas was pretty beat up. "This battle isn't over yet!" Perrault said floating up into the air. Suddenly a giant mecha appeared out of thin air. This was the Schrödinger. Perrault quickly grabbed Dumas and rushed inside before any of the Smashers could react. "We will fight again some other day!" With that the Schrödinger took off into space.

Samus stared at Schrödinger flying into space. "No, it's not over yet!" She shouted.

"Dumas is getting away, and we're too tired from fighting to move." Lucian replied lying on the ground. "I'd say its over."

"We can still win though! We just have to follow him!"

"We can't catch up though!" Lucian said in distress. "We just can't catch him now. He'll escape!"

Pikachu crawled over to Lucian and bit him. "What did you do with the real Lucian?" Pikachu asked. "What ever happened to your vengeance? What ever happened to you talking big, how you would kill anybody who stood in your way?"

"I just can't beat him... and now he's escaped!"

Samus picked up Lucian off of the ground. "Not quite its time for everything to come together."

"And what might this be?"

"Well since he called himself The Dark Lord, I called in a little back up." Samus smiled. "Its time to end this battle!" She reached and pressed a button on her suit. "Fox here's the signal, try to keep it alive until we get up there."

* * *

Samus was piloting her battle ship; beside the Smashers was Aaron and Lucian in their battle ship the Laplace. They were trailing the Schrödinger.

"The Schrödinger." Lucian's voice said over an intercom. "Its been upgraded heavily since the last time I fought it. Perrault must have planed for such an occasion as this to happen."

"You fought that thing?" Everyone shouted out in shock.

"Well in the Laplace..."

"Oh..." Everyone replied.

"I won't go down easily!" Dumas laughed. "What will two ships be able to do?"

"Who said there were two ships!" A new voice shouted over the intercom. "We got your signal Samus."

Approaching them was the Great Fox, the Pleiades, and the Rainbow Cruise. Dumas wasn't too happy.

"How?"

"You're never going to find out!" Samus laughed. Pressing a button, several missiles flew out of the ship and attacked the Schrödinger. As each missile hit they exploded revealing small scratches. Fox and Falco had all ready gotten out into their Arwings with the Great Fox occasionally firing bullets at the Schrödinger. The Rainbow Cruise fired a few cannons at the Schrödinger, which just shrugged off the attack.

The original model of the Pleiades was just a tour ship. However Master Hand and Crazy Hand had upgraded it with tons of firepower. With a single push of a button it launched hundreds of missiles that were some how automatically restocked every single attack. The missiles rushed towards the Schrödinger, however this time Dumas was prepared for the attack. Several lasers came from the Schrödinger and rushed towards each of the missiles causing them to explode in space. Not a single one was able to hit the Schrödinger.

Laplace fired several armor piercing missiles brought forth by the Terrennial of ice. In a futile attempt to defend that Schrödinger held out a large shield. However the missile went right through the armor. Dumas and Perrault were clearly shocked about this since they didn't react for several seconds. The Pleiades took full advantage of this and fired several missiles. Unable to react fast enough the missiles destroyed the shield and greatly damaged several parts of the Schrödinger including the lasers that had destroyed the first missile barrage.

The Schrödinger began to fire tons of bullets, however the Laplace flew in front and protected everyone. An aura surrounded the Laplace protecting it from the bullets. The arwings sent several bombs at the Schrödinger causing massive damage. The Schrödinger tried to dodge several more attacks however it soon became noticeable that it was too big and bulky to move around quickly.

"The Schrödinger is too slow!" Dumas shouted outraged. "It must become faster!"

"We can't modify it mid flight!" Perrault shouted back. "The only way would be if we fused with the Schrödinger! But that would be so reckless right now we can't do it!"

"We can and we will!" Dumas replied calmly. Within the next few seconds everything was absorbed in light. When the light cleared the Dumas was floating in space. The Schrödinger had taken on his appearance. "This much power." Dumas laughed. "Prepare to die!"

"His power has increased, and all damage that we have done so far he has recovered!" Fox said rather shocked.

"This is to troublesome..." Falco replied.

"It doesn't change anything." Lucian replied. "If anyone gets in my way I will kill them!"

"We still may have a chance." Link's voice said over the intercom. "Creatures that are fused have this brief period where they are actually weaker than either of the two who fused to create them. We can use this brief period of time to our advantage in order to win!"

Samus however replied quickly back. "No there wasn't this period of time the last time he fused."

"No it might have been there!" Lucian replied. "He just masked it so well by constantly attacking and keeping us away from him!"

"We should continue to attack..." Samus ordered.

Missiles began to fire towards Dumas who just cut them out of the air. "Not this time Smashers!" Dumas laughed. "Now I have all of the speed I need! Now you will never be able to defeat me!"

Fox and Falco began to fire lasers at Dumas. The Great Fox and the Pleiades began to shoot off several more lasers. As fast as Dumas was several shots grazed him. Each shot that hit him seemed to slow his movements.

"Everyone, lets trap him in a web of lasers!" Fox suggested.

"We don't have much choice." Samus replied.

"In this position we don't have a chance to strategize... but there is also the chance that we might hit each other..." Falco replied.

"Against the Dark Lord we don't have much of a choice but to resort to desperate measures..." Pikachu replied.

"Even if it means hitting our comrades?" Mario replied a bit shocked.

"Don't worry about that." Fox reassured Mario. "I've all ready preprogrammed the shields so that they aren't effected by our lasers. In fact if they hit us it just recharges us."

"Can Dumas do that?" Lucian asked.

"I doubt in his current from." Fox replied. "And he would need to know the exact frequency... Something I doubt he will be able to do!"

The six ships surrounded Dumas and began to rotate around him and began to shoot. Dumas did his best to dodge. But just as planned Dumas was unable to move with out being caught in the web of lasers. Suddenly Dumas began to spin around leaving behind a crimson trail of energy much like the blood cutter. The ships had to move away otherwise they would be destroyed.

Dumas was beginning to wise up to their strategies of restricting his movement. With that he began to use wide attacks stopping them from actually closing in on him.

"Damn!" Pikachu shouted.

"This isn't working..." Marth shouted.

"We can't go on much longer like this" Dr. Mario said.

"We must do whatever it takes to defeat the Dark Lord!" Peach replied.

Samus however was uneasy. She pressed a button on her ship and a barrage of missiles rushed towards Dumas. Dumas tried his best to destroy the missiles but some managed to get through and scratch him. "We can't continue... our ships will eventually run out of missiles, fuel and power. We need to get him back into the atmosphere and defuse him!" Samus replied. "Link is there a way?"

"I think he is also under a time constraint also." Link replied. "This battle must require a large amount of energy for him to be capable of doing the things that he is doing. I don't know his personal limits but he must have used almost all of his energy. I think we can also get rid of the fusion by delivering a shock to his system..."

Even with the assault continuing against Dumas, with so few attacks getting through it seemed like the fight would drag on longer.

"Hey need some help?" A voice asked over the intercom. Everyone was rather shocked by the sudden voice.

"Edge what are you doing here?" Roy asked confused.

"We're here to help you guys, with GUNVALD!" Loki replied.

Everyone looked outside to see a giant blue Mecha. "Someone had helped us repair GUNVALD." Edge replied. "At one point he was damaged beyond repair but now he is fully operational again! Not to mention upgraded and modified so that one person can fly it."

"Especially if that one person is completely illiterate with computers..." Loki snickered.

"If this is the strength of the Smashers then let it come to me at full power!" Dumas laughed. "I won't back down to you!"

GUNVALD began to shoot several hundred missiles towards Dumas who just began to effortlessly dodge them. Fox and Falco however fired several bombs at Dumas hitting him. GUNVALD then came up close range and aimed its massive cannon directly at Dumas. "GUNVALD Laser!" Edge shouted. A sudden beam of energy shot to Dumas who was unable to dodge. The blast only knocked him backwards.

"You aren't going to win like that Smashers!" Dumas laughed.

"We'll see." Fox replied. The ongoing assault against Dumas was showing no signs of stopping any time soon. With all of the missiles flying everywhere they managed to hit the ParSOL, destroying it, which was a good thing because it was actually a device that could be used to destroy the planet.

It quickly became apparent that the attacks that were getting through were badly damaging Dumas. He began to attack quicker and quicker so that there was no period of time where he paused between attacks.

GUNVALD being the ship with the least amount of damage continued the assault against Dumas. Eventually GUNVALD fired a laser ripping off one of Dumas' wings.

Dumas screamed out in pain. Suddenly he got a lot more violent sending his strongest attacks towards everyone. Practically everyone backed off except Fox.

"I won't give up!" Fox shouted pulling out the card that Master Hand had given him. "Seal of Smash!" He shouted throwing the card on the Arwing. The Seal of Smash activated and spread across the Arwing. He fired several more shots and they were a lot stronger this time destroying the attacks that Dumas had fired.

Panicking Dumas began to go back down into the atmosphere of the planet.

"Just what is this coward doing now?" Samus asked.

"He's going back into the planet's atmosphere." Fox replied. "Either he is going to go to destroy everything down there or something else is going to happen…"

"This could be a trap." Falco muttered.

"Then lets spring it!" Aaron shouted excited.

"That's the idea kid." Lucian laughed.

The ships followed into the atmosphere. "I'm getting strange energy signals from Dumas!" Samus shouted. "He must have retreated because he can no longer sustain his fusion form..."

"Then I think this battle is over!" Lucian laughed.

Fox and Falco fired one final attack; this time it was enough to defuse the Schrödinger, Dumas and Perrault. Fox then impaled Dumas with one of his Arwing's wings. With that they landed on the ground.

"I'm not done yet." Dumas laughed pushing himself out of the Arwing. Everyone stared at him. Dumas' wounds quickly healed. "I'm immortal, I can't die..." he laughed. "I'll keep going until all of you have been worn out. I am superior!"

"How the hell can this guy still stand?" Dr. Mario questioned. "Even a vampire shouldn't last this long."

Link just observed Dumas. "He is pushing himself beyond his limits." Link explained. "Why?"

"I can't lose here... My ambitions..." Dumas said. "Failure isn't an option."

Link just smiled, he figured it out and it was most likely everyone else had too. "Its over just give it up, impostor!"

"Never!" Dumas said bringing out a small shard of a crystal from underneath his jacket. The Smashers recognized it as a Fake Smash Shard, one of millions that Giga Bowser had made before being sealed away. It radiated such a strange aura consisting of a strange fusion between darkness and a bloody mist. Dumas quickly shoved it into his body and he began to transform. He sprouted bat wings and gained a much bulkier appearance.

"What do we do?" Aaron shouted afraid rapidly firing his ninja solar guns at the new Dumas. They however didn't seem to damage him in the slightest.

Link slowly approached the gargantuan. Everyone just froze their attack and watched. "Bow down to me Smasher!" Dumas said. "My power is now so great that you won't be even able to scratch me!" Link placed the Master Sword into its sheath.

Link raised his left hand and the Triforce of Courage began to glow on it. "Giga Bowser, can you hear me?" There was however no response. Dumas attacked Link who just jumped backwards to avoid the attack effortlessly. In Link's hands were ten more Fake Smash Shards. He threw all ten of them into Dumas causing him to collapse on the ground and begin screaming out in pain. Energy surged around him ripping up the very ground underneath him.

"Link what did you do that for?" Samus shouted.

"I'm trying to get in contact with Giga Bowser." Link replied.

"By making Dumas stronger?"

"Hello Smashers..." An all to familiar voice seemed to speak. Each of them once again looked at Dumas who was still on the ground transforming into a new form. "You must be a lot stronger than I gave you credit for. Surgam hasn't killed you yet..."

"So it is true..." Samus muttered.

"Trapped in the seal its felt like an eternity..." Giga Bowser's voice said coming from Dumas' mouth.

"Tell us why you created these shards." Link sternly said. He was not backing down knowing that the connection time would most likely be limited.

"I spread them across the universe in order for people to use. It will of course corrupt the user in to doing evil things, but I also made them so that others would use them against you and I would technically defeat you. Three months have passed, and I've all ready found a new vessel. That was the fake shards other purpose. Maybe in ten years this new body that I have obtained will be strong enough to defeat you! Knowing that you are still alive...gives me another reason to continue on wards. Good bye... for now!"

"What was that?" Dumas yelled still in pain.

"The being who created the crystals that you are using." Link explained.

"Then I will do his will and kill you all!"

Dumas no longer looked like the vampire anymore. He had transformed into a grotesque creature. Something hideous and deformed. But everyone could sense his power. It was huge. "Weapon of Heart!" Each Smasher shouted. Each of them held onto their new Weapon of Heart. However they all began to glow. The Smash Shards in the Weapons of Heart were reacting to the Fake Smash Shards. Instantly twenty-five beams of light shot towards Dumas. In a matter of seconds all of the Fake Smash Shards were destroyed and the new Weapons of Heart had dissapeared. None of the Smashers had seen any of the Weapons of Heart that their comrades had.

Normal Dumas was just lying down on the ground in extreme pain. "How? Why?"

"Our Weapons of Heart each have a true Smash Shard in them. The Fake Smash Shards are unable to stand up to the light of the true Smash Crystal." Ness explained. "Of course the light of one Smash Crystal alone may have been unable to destroy those ten."

Dumas slowly began to stand up. "I'm not done yet..."

"I think you are." Lucian replied. "We just have to purify you using the Sunflower now." He raised his sword right to Dumas' neck. "You better start talking otherwise I may just cut off your head!"

"The Dark Lord put up quite the fight didn't he?" Pichu said.

"Pichu..." Mario muttered. "That isn't the Dark Lord."

"But he is strong and..." Pichu tried to plead.

Dumas just laughed. "You still don't get it do you?" Everyone stared at him. "I'm not the Dark Lord! It was all a plan from the real Dark Lord to lure you out using me as bait. He thought by having me claim to be the true Dark Lord I would get the Smashers away from his targets." Dumas slowly began to stand up his wounds were healing quickly. "Where his minions would go in and capture them. However it appears that you foiled the plans, or failed to stop them."

"So you were anticipating that we called the others." Samus replied. "I called Fox first, but..."

"I anticipated that would happen. I told Samus to tell the others to finish their job quickly and then meet up. We agreed that it would be best if we kept everyone else in the dark." Fox replied. "Naturally when everyone was approaching I filled in the blanks and told everyone what was going on."

"So you did suspect that I wasn't the real deal." Dumas laughed. "It looks like the Dark Lords plan was as transparent as his true motives." Dumas just began to laugh. "You Smashers are as strong as I predicted. You were able to defeat one of the dark lord's ten Supreme Generals! By coming together at the last moment... But you aren't strong enough to defeat the true Dark Lord, especially seeing if you failed to protect the targets."

"We failed to stop them from capturing Soma." Bowser admitted. "They are probably extracting his power as we speak."

"The Dark Lord's true intentions are his best kept secret. Only the one person he trusts the most knows his devious plan along with his 7 personal body guards that make me seem weak by comparison, the 7 Sages of Darkness. He is willing to even kill all of his servants at the first sign of defiance."

"Who is this monster?" Peach asked. "Have you ever met him face to face?"

"I was only asked to join the group by one of his minions. But I was able to find out who he was. The very reason why I was assigned on this suicidal mission was because I found out who he was and his true intentions. The true Dark Lord goes by the name of: -" But Dumas was unable to finish his sentence. In his throat was now a sword. Standing behind him was a young kid. His hair covered by a black helmet with a glass piece over his left eye. He had a black jacket on and orange pants. He held his sword in his left hand while his right was attached to an arm cannon. He pulled out the sword and Dumas fell down to the ground in shock.

"Dr. Mario, heal the wound and try to get him to talk." Link ordered grabbing his Master Sword. "We'll distract this guy."

Link, Marth, Roy, and a really pissed off Lucian rushed towards the boy dressed in black. All four of them swung their swords however he just blocked with his own sword. He didn't even flinch. Quickly everyone jumped back and looked at him. "Link!" Marth shouted surprised. "Did you sense anything behind his attack?"

"No." Link said.

He raised up his arm cannon and a plume of fire shot out. "PK fire!" Ness shouted intercepting the attack with his own.

"So..." He said. "One among you can use PK as well..."

"He can talk!" Everyone shouted out rather shocked.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am the Masked Man." He calmly replied. "A servant to the Dark Lord, sent here to silence Dumas before he spoke his identity. Also the seventh Sage of Darkness. But enough talk."

The Masked Man rushed towards them swinging his sword. Link however countered the attack. The two of them stood perfectly still. Quickly they realized that they were equal in strength.

"Aren't you mad that a kid is stronger than you?" The Masked Man asked.

"No not really." Link replied not at all worried.

"Why do you have this confidence?" The Masked Man asked.

"Because I'm the same as you." Link replied. "I'm left handed." With that Link grabbed the Master Sword with his left hand and was able to over power The Masked Man and send him flying back. Quickly The Masked Man swung his sword sending a bolt of lightning towards Link, who just sent a blade of wind towards the lightning. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out.

Both Link and the Masked Man smiled. Both of them were the same, they lived for battle. Each day wondering when their next fight would be. Their swords continued to clash, and through this clashing they could see into each other's hearts. In Link's regret and fear. In the Masked Man's an unbearable amount of sadness. The two of them jumped back, away from each other.

Meanwhile, Dumas looked up at Dr. Mario. Energy was coming off of Dr. Mario's hands and slowly healing the wound in Dumas' neck. "_Why are they healing me?_" He thought.

Link and the Masked Man began to charge at each other once again. Both of them jumped up into the air and striked at each other. They then fell down onto the ground. Both of them got up slowly and charged at each other again. Once again they jumped up into the air. This time Link attacked the helmet knocking it off of his head.

The Masked Man began to scream. A dust cloud quickly obscured him. When it cleared The Masked Man was on his hands and knees looking down at the ground. His bright orange hair was now visible. Link just walked up to him and kicked the helmet away, which The Masked Man's hands were frantically trying to grab. Next Link placed his sword right by the Masked Man's neck.

"Don't move." Link sternly ordered.

The Masked Man just continued to stare at the ground not moving. Only his whimpering could be heard. He looked up towards the cloudless sky. "The rain just won't stop..." he said as tears went down his face. His eyes were still not visible; this time his hair was covering them.

"This fight is over..." Ness said cautiously approaching the boy. "Since Dumas can't talk yet why don't you tell us who the Dark Lord is!"

The Masked Man didn't respond. He just continued to stare up into the sky. Link sheathed his sword and began to walk away. "He was right about you..." He eventually said. "Mewtwo that is..."

"Mewtwo?"

* * *

Mario had just disappeared and Mewtwo looked towards a bookcase. "I know you're watching me." Mewtwo said.

The Masked Man walked out. "You have a lot of explaining to do. Letting a Smasher go... The Dark Lord won't be pleased..."

"They are an interesting bunch... The Smashers don't you think?" Mewtwo laughed. "I'm sure the Dark Lord would want to meet Mario face to face..."

"I'll keep this quiet from my father for now..." The Masked Man said. "But I might not be as forgiving next time... I can see you want to go back with them... Why?"

"The Smashers can heal wounds."

"The wounds I have can only be healed with vengeance..."

"They are strong. Perhaps they can help you with your vengeance..."

"I'll be the judge of that." The Masked Man laughed as he began to walk away. "We all know Dumas is going to speak... The question is who is the Dark Lord going to send to silence him..."

"I'll talk to him... maybe your father... I mean The Dark Lord will send you to meet the Smashers Claus..."

"Maybe..."

* * *

"Wait your father is the Dark Lord?" Everyone shouted surprised.

"Not... my biological father." Claus replied. "Mewtwo... he restored my memories... I was killed and then brought back to life to serve the Dark Lord. To him I was nothing more than a machine, a servant. But I'm confused... The one I want vengeance on is the Dark Lord..."

"Tell us who the Dark Lord is!" Ganondorf shouted.

"No!" Claus shouted jumping away from the Smashers. "If I tell you that I will be marked as a traitor and killed! He has sent his first Supreme General to watch over me... he doesn't trust me he knows of my desire for vengeance! I'm going to be captured and my mind is going to be erased once again!"

"We'll protect you!" Mario said.

"You can't..." Claus said. He snapped his fingers and his helmet floated towards him. He grabbed it and walked away. "Its better for me to return by my own will..." With that he disappeared.

"He is wise..." Dumas said having recovered and now able to talk again. "The first Supreme General is a psychopath. The Dark Lord and him are apparently equal in terms of strength. The Dark Lord, I guess its time for you to know his identity. After I tell you... He will probably come to attack me. You have no chance of winning he is easily three times stronger than me. And you must flee..."

"Just tell us who the Dark Lord is all ready!" Pichu impatiently said.

"Very well..." Dumas said. "He goes by the name of Smithy!" At those words Peach fell down onto her knees in shock, Bowser stepped backwards, and Mario began to visibly shake.

"No," she muttered. "He is dead! We killed him before!"

Dumas began to cough up blood. "He holds a secret. He really doesn't have a true body currently he is only a spirit. He wishes nothing more than to obtain an ideal body. One that he can call his own. In the end he wishes to obtain a body like none other, one that won't age or be defeated. So that is why he is seeking various power sources. Eventually for his body he even plans on sacrificing his most loyal minions. That is his real objective. Truth is he would use any means necessary to gain this body, even sacrificing his own followers. Your friend Mewtwo... Smithy wishes for him to be a vessel, however it seems his attachment to you is still strong."

"But what about the whole building a replica of the Revolution?" Mario asked.

"A cover up." Dumas replied. "A fake goal, although Smithy probably does want to recreate the ancient weapon for his new body to wield. He also wishes to destroy the Government."

With that his head was chopped off, not by Lucian but by someone else. The Smashers stared at the fighter with the long sword and long white hair.

"He talked too much don't you agree?" He replied emotionlessly.

"Sephiroth!" The head of Dumas said. This shocked nearly everyone, including Sephiroth.

"He is a vampire, only an intense burst of sunlight can kill him." Lucian explained not at all shocked by the talking head.

"So it would appear that you defeated the 8th Supreme General," Sephiroth smiled. "I doubt that you would be able to defeat me though! The first Supreme General!" Lucian smiled and then jumped up bringing his sword down upon Sephiroth. "You missed," Sephiroth said appearing behind Lucian. "One attack and I can kill you! But I have my orders not to taint my sword." Sephiroth then disappeared and reappeared at Dumas' body picking up both the body and the severed head. In an instant he was gone.

"He was too fast!" said Pikachu in shock.

"We must report to Master Hand and tell him who our opponents are," Peach said strongly. "Or at least who the Dark Lord is and what we can do."

"Master Hand was that what his name was?" Loki asked. Everyone looked at him. "Makes sense seeing as how he's a giant floating hand and all."

"Who is this kid anyways?" Samus wondered.

"His name is Loki..." Link replied. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Well these two giant hands came out of nowhere and said that you needed our help. They repaired GUNVALD and here we are. But as a commission we have to make 12 different weapons for them using a special material."

"Hmm... I wonder why they would do that..." Kirby said. "Ah well I guess that means that you have to come back with us, and the weapons that you make can help us defeat the Dark Lord! We can defeat him!"

"Can we really?" Link asked. Everyone looked at him confused.

"We have to get stronger in order to rescue Mewtwo..." Mario replied. "What Claus said... Mewtwo does want to return to us... Was all that he said to me a lie?" Mario faced Dr. Mario. "Doctor. Did Master Hand and Crazy Hand tell you to keep Mewtwo's condition a secret?"

Everyone looked at Dr. Mario. He could only just stand there shaking in his place. "Yes." he eventually whimpered. "They didn't foresee Sora kidnapping Mewtwo, and believed that the Doctors currently at the mansion would be able to heal him from his condition."

"I guess we are going to have to hear their reasoning for doing that." Peach calmly said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We've exhausted ourselves from this battle." Link said. "We should go back to the mansion and rest." With that the Smashers boarded the Great Fox. From inside the Great Fox they were able to send the other ships back via autopilot.

* * *

Meanwhile an old bandaged up man was standing in front of Sephiroth. He was the same one who had met face to face with Mario. "I trust that you finished the job."

"Of course Smithy."

"Get everyone ready its almost time for a meeting."

To be continued...

* * *

**I wanted to do a fake ending, sort of like many RPGs. Then the real big bad appears. Also I couldn't really keep it hidden much longer with the direction I wanted to go. I never felt good at suspense.**

**Amusing typo: **

**"Let me ask you this, boy. All of the vampires and monsters you've killed. What did their deaths mean to you? Or, for that matter, the lives of the **_**pants**_** and animals that you've eaten up until now?"**

**And yes GUNVALD is spelt in all caps...**


	29. Part 2: Chapter 29: The True Dark Lord!

**Shades of Smash**

**Part 2: The Dark Lord, Smithy**

Chapter 29: The True Dark Lord!

"It's no use hiding who I am any more." The Dark Lord, Smithy, announced to those who followed him. He knew now that The Smashers knew who he was, that there was no use hiding who he was to his subordinates. They were bound to find out eventually, and further hiding would probably tarnish everything that he had worked towards. The next part of his plan required the complete trust of everyone who had been following him so far.

The next moment a light appeared illuminating the throne. Sitting in the throne was a rather bulky figure surrounded by armor, still concealing his true face. "My name is Smithy, and I am the Dark Lord, whom you have been serving!"

"All hail the Dark Lord Smithy!" They shouted.

"I do not take failure lightly!" Smithy reminded them. "I am rattled, to say the least, that one of my Ten Supreme Generals failed against The Smashers. If you do fail then I do wish for you to bring something of value back to me, if you don't... you better hope that The Smashers are kind and finish you off. Not to mention Dumas has betrayed me. I will use him as an example as to why you shouldn't cross me! His fate will be death."

"Dumas was probably the weakest amongst us Ten Supreme Generals." Vaati laughed.

"But we now know how powerful The Smashers are!" A new voice laughed. It was the voice of a young man that came from someone in black armor. "Remember he was careless and arrogant!"

"Your right Zelgius, the Black Knight." Smithy replied. "You will take Dumas' spot as one of the Ten Supreme Generals as the eighth supreme General."

"Thank you Dark Lord." the Black Knight replied.

"Mewtwo!" Smithy shouted out. Mewtwo instantly teleported into the room and immediately bowed. "Since they failed in abducting Bowser and Ganondorf I will let you obtain them. Use whatever means necessary!"

"Yes Dark Lord!" Mewtwo replied. Across the room there was several holograms of people who were unable to be there at the time. One was clearly showing his displeasure of Mewtwo.

"Is that smart?" Dr. Yung wondered. "He clearly allowed Mario to escape! I don't think he is trustworthy!" Dr. Yung currently wasn't there physically. He just had a hologram in his spot at the meeting.

"Dr. Yung," Smithy calmly said facing the hologram and ignoring his pervious statement. "How are your endeavors on the Pokemon world coming along?"

"They are all going according to plan." He replied, his voice was slightly distorted due to the transmission. "There are small resistances but they are weak and nothing more than flies. They will be gone within a week."

"Good," Smithy laughed. "I'll send you your targets. I want them alive, their knowledge about Pokemon will be interesting for me." Smithy then faced Dimentio. "I commend you on your job well done."

"To serve you is much like watching a child eating a cake." Dimentio replied.

Smithy smiled. "Good." However several weren't all that happy about Dimentio's analogy.

"Of course that cake is filled with shattered glass and then watching him crying..."

"How deliciously sadistic." Smithy laughed. "However the job I was referring to was making a giant mess of everything! In other words: your failures. You were supposed to watch over Count Bleck, and when he brought Mario here, of all places, perhaps the most heavily guarded place in the universe, with the exception of the Government HQ, he slipped through! Then he unfortunately met up with Mewtwo and a nice talk. Not to mention Mario briefly met up with me! At that moment he could have killed me if he knew who I was at the time! Then Count Bleck escaped from my clutches with the only thing that mattered to him. He will probably become a thorn in my side later on. But your biggest failure is the Dark Prognosticus!"

"What do you mean?" Dimentio asked.

"The Dark Prognosticus that you got was a fake!" Smithy said. He held it in his hand and the Seal of Smash appeared on it. Quickly the seal shattered and the book was set on fire. "Count Bleck escaped, and now The Smashers have the Dark Prognosticus, and there is no telling what they will do with it now! All of our plans could be brought to a screeching halt."

"I don't think that The Smashers will read it." Dimentio said. "Mario knows about the dark power and I doubt that he would read it and so does Bowser."

"But there is bound to be someone in The Smashers, and curiosity will get the best of them. Just be grateful that I'm in a rather forgiving mood today Dimentio!" Smithy shouted. His voice seemed to rattle everything. If this was forgiving everyone was pondering what his non-forgiving mood was like.

"But do tell us Smithy... How could you tell that the Seal of Smash was on it?" Orochimaru questioned.

"You can tell these things..." Smithy replied. "After so many years..."

"And what about Count Bleck?"

"We should just leave him, after all what can one person do?" a minion replied.

Smithy wasn't pleased. "How ignorant are you?" He asked. "Am I not 'one person'? Has this one person not gathered you all together for a similar cause? Who is to say that one person can't destroy us? After all one person created us. One person can create a sword that can slay millions. One person could have created the Government. We shouldn't doubt the power that one person has. Especially one who knows who we are."

Everyone looked at Smithy. He was certainly wise. "I will send out a search party," he announced, "Count Bleck shouldn't have gotten far. I would have known if someone left my dimension. I have only felt Mario leave, Count Bleck and Tippi are still here, I'm positive. If they are hiding in that town it will only be a matter of time. Zelgius, Ramirez, General Grey. You three will look for him. Be careful, Count Bleck is a tricky character. One doesn't know what he is thinking."

"Understood." Zelgius replied. "I won't fail you. Count Bleck will be found!"

"Now then, Mr. X. What have you gotten?" Smithy asked

"I have received some information on The Government, I searched for any information on these dark crystals but they didn't have anything." He said calmly. "Though that wasn't exactly all that surprising. What was though was your collogue that you are trying to break free. He has a Government file or at least I think that's him. According to this file, the last time he was free he destroyed 90% of the universe. That's when Master and Crazy Hand appeared and defeated him and sealed him away. Information was rather classified on him so my spies in The Government weren't able to do very much. What they were capable of uncovering was that he has a method of controlling people much similar to the Heartless."

"Amusing." Smithy replied. "But he won't control me. I can assure you of that."

"I also brought this back." Mr. X said walking towards Smithy. He bowed down and presented something that was covered in a cloth. Smithy's large hands grabbed the object and took off the cloth. In it was a mirror. "This mirror according to Government files has the ability to turn any ideal into reality at the cost of one's life force."

"Amusing." Smithy said, his voice wasn't amused at all. "Our friend, said he had this with him."

Mr. X suddenly tensed up. "Half of it is fake. It was split into two, and the Government tried to add on an additional part to make it look complete. However, it failed."

Smithy sent his energy through the mirror. Half of it suddenly shattered. "I see, so he has half of the other mirror."

"The true power of the mirror can't be used unless both half are together." Mr. X explained. "However, in its half state it still has some function. For instance it can be used as a map."

Smithy looked at the mirror and it began to glow. "Show me where the six shards to free him is!" Sure enough it showed him the location of the remaining six shards. "Medusa, Zant, Cyrus, Cackletta, Liquid Snake, and General Onox, you will go retrieve these shards!"

"Understood!"

"Now, show me where the remaining elemental Orbs are!" Smithy said. Once again the half of the mirror showed him the location. "Dr. Eggman, one is at where you will be going. Retrieve it as well!"

"Understood!"

"Sorceress Veran and Mephiles. You will get the other two." Smithy ordered.

"Understood." They said.

"Dark Lord," Orochimaru said. "When I confronted The Smashers it seemed like they had finally accepted to take what ever measures necessary to rescue Mewtwo."

"I see." Smithy said. "Now then you can now kill them. There is no need to hold back."

Cheers erupted from around the table, but mostly from the underlings. "They would be much more dangerous now." Van said. "A cornered rat can even give a cat a fight."

"Why should we treat them as a threat? They were hardly able to defeat Dumas!" Mithos said.

"Anyone can be a threat." Pain said. "People are also able to get stronger. Why don't we take Mewtwo for instance? He is rapidly increasing his strength."

"Worthless Pokemon, it won't get him anywhere. They were made to follow orders." Dr. Yung laughed.

"Dr. Yung. Hold your tongue." Mewtwo said. "I might get the sudden urge to kill you for that."

"You kill me? You piece of shit! What have you done for this organization?"

Everyone stared at Dr. Yung. "Mewtwo has benefited us a lot more than you have." They nearly all said.

"Well then, since Mewtwo is so perfect, in everyone's eyes, why don't you order him to go out and capture Bowser and Ganondorf? Maybe he might succeed in that too!" Dr. Yung spat.

"Yes that would be a good idea Dr. Yung." Smithy said. "I've decided the next location. You'll be quite pleased Nightmare! You're going to Pop Star. And if you feel desired you can destroy it, there is no need for happy places such as that in this new universe that we are building! Going with you will be Dark Samus, and Mewtwo. Van you will oversee them. Don't interfere with The Smashers."

"I understand Dark Lord!" Replied Van.

"Next, Dr. Eggman. You will obtain that energy source you told me about and Sephiroth will watch over you."

"Understood Dark Lord!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Finally Dr. Wily. I want that super soldier that you were describing. It should make a formidable opponent to The Smashers. Bring it to me in six days or don't come back here." Smithy calmly said. Everyone stared at Dr. Wily who was shaking.

"I will not fail you Dark Lord!" Dr. Wily said.

"For your sake you better succeed! You all depart in three days!"

"Why three days sir?" Dr. Wily asked.

"I figure we might as well reward The Smashers for removing that thorn in my side." Smithy laughed. "Of course you can go there..."

"If you don't mind me asking: why do you seem to be awfully kind to our enemies?" Dr. Wily said.

"Yes, you're right. In fact I wish that The Smashers would join us in our cause to destroy The Government." Smithy explained. "This is just a test of their skill.'

"My enemy's enemy is my friend, that isn't a good adage to live by." Sephiroth muttered. "If I may say something Smithy, The Smashers won't ever join us."

"That's fine too." Smithy said. "Then I wish to test our strength against them. If we are unable to destroy The Smashers then how can we expect to destroy The Government? After all they are an organization much stronger than The Smashers."

* * *

The meeting had gone on a lot longer than anticipated. Smithy was exhausted. Most of the people only knew the Dark Lord Smithy as a giant metal monster and not the mysterious old man that walked around the castle. Only a select few knew that Smithy was just using the large suit of armor like a puppet. And even less knew of his true frail form. He wanted to keep it a secret, he knew all too well that Dumas was only the first who was going to rebel against him and try to seize power. He only expected Crocodile to do it and a few others.

Smithy walked into a dungeon. Chained up to the wall was Soma who was currently conscious. Across Soma's body were several marks looking like he had been whipped repeatedly. Several wounds were open and blood was coming out. "So you're the reincarnation of Dracula." Smithy said.

Soma looked at the old man. "Are you the Dark Lord?" Soma asked. "I was expecting someone a lot more menacing."

Smithy just smiled. "Tell me how can a human like yourself wield this dark power with out going insane?"

"I don't know. It's almost always been suppressed." Soma replied.

"I sincerely doubt that you will join my cause." Smithy said. "For the past few years I have been laying low and searching for people to assist me in my goal."

"What is your goal?" Soma asked.

"Destruction of The Government." Smithy replied. "The Government isn't the government. Very few people know their origin. Three people first founded The Government, back then their goal was very different than it was today. They wished to unite the universe. But after the Great War the three founders were sealed away by Divine beings. The Government survived but it was only a shell of its former self. With out the founders to guide them any more they decided it was best to lay low and rework their plan. They went to various politicians on worlds and funded them, gaining their loyalty and in the process made them proxies of The Government. Now though they have forgotten why they were created and have become obsessed with power. They can't unite the universe to become one like this and likely will never be able to."

"And why did you attack me and The Smashers?" Soma asked.

"Once again my goal is to bring down The Government. But in order to do that we needed power and I feared that we wouldn't be strong enough." Smithy explained. "The Government has been secretly targeting The Smashers. The only reason The Government would have for targeting someone was if they were a threat. I figured that since The Government thought that The Smashers were a big enough threat they would be a good test of power that I could use and I also want to convert them to my cause. As for you, back when I was first planning this I tried to summon Dracula. However the summoning failed. I was surprised to say the least that he was reincarnated into you."

"I see, you want his power." Soma laughed. "Dracula will never obey you willingly."

"I know." Smithy replied pulling out a concealed knife. "I have looked into various forms of magic. I know that once I released Dracula he might have enough power to destroy this castle and me. So that is why I am going to engrave runes on you. They will bond Dracula to obey me."

With that Smithy began to use the knife to engrave runes on Soma's chest. Soma constantly screamed out in pain. When it was over Smithy threw some salt water onto Soma causing him to scream out once again.

"Damn you!" Soma whimpered. "Do you think some magic runes will contain his power?"

Smithy just smiled. "That would be perfectly nice but I doubt that would happen. I'm positive that he will eventually break free. But I'm not as old and frail as I look."

Smithy then placed his hand on Soma's bloody chest. Energy began to resonate from Soma. After about five minutes Soma's body was limp. Smithy just began to walk away. "Why have you done this to me?" A voice hissed.

"Are you Dracula?" Smithy asked.

"Yes, from now on though you will answer to me human!" Dracula shouted. A moment later the runes that were engraved into Soma's body began to glow.

"I sincerely doubt that." Smithy replied. "You have just agreed to be bounded by the contract. I now have dominion over you!"

"You fool! Don't think that you can contain me!" With that Dracula ripped the chains off of the wall that he was being bounded by. He rushed forwards towards Smithy however just before he was about to deliver a fatal attack he froze in place and a sharp pain shot through his body.

"I gave you Soma's body for a reason." Smithy said indifferent that he was almost just killed. "The first was to limit your power. If you over exert yourself you will destroy that human body. The second was so that you would feel the pain that a human has to feel. I'd like to strike a deal with you. Once my goal is complete, I can die a happy man. You can kill me in exchange for serving me."

"Sounds fair." Dracula replied. "What is your goal?"

"Revenge. The destruction of The Government." Smithy apparently wasn't getting tired of repeating himself.

"And what makes you think that I won't just break free of these runes and take you down with one attack?" Dracula asked.

Smithy chuckled. "I have thought that, and I fear that. However, don't think that I'm just some defenseless old man."

* * *

Smithy walked into a dark room. "So Dumas you knew a lot after all!" Smithy said while he turned on a light. Dumas was chained to the floor and lying in a pool of his own blood. "Your vampire brothers have given me the perfect blood to run through my veins! You will greatly help in the construction of my ultimate body!"

"That monster behind me that is absorbing my strength and blood," Dumas gasped beginning to become very weak. "Is that your perfect body?"

"Yes and no," Smithy responded. "It is what will construct my perfect body, one that does not decay or succumb to death. The destroyer of planets Lavos! But before you meet your pitiful end I want to know one thing. Were there others with you/"

"You'll find out eventually..." Dumas smiled as his body was beginning to turn into dust. "You don't know what you are getting into, The Smashers will kill you." he muttered his last words. Within a few seconds all of the blood across the floor disappeared.

"More!" A hollow and empty voice seemed to scream echoing through out the room.

Smithy just smiled walking away. "All ready he seems to want more power, despite that those 5 vampires held a lot of power." Smithy laughed. "Then lets give it to him!"

Smithy then faced Lavos. "Soon I will obtain my revenge! And you are my first step."

* * *

Claus was chained up against a wall of a cell. "This failure is unacceptable my son." Smithy said from outside the cell.

"You're not my father..." Claus said.

The cell opened and Smithy slowly walked in. In his hands was the helmet. "This time I won't lose you... I've repaired your helmet..." Smithy tried to place the helmet on Claus' head however Claus quickly began to squirm. Eventually Smithy did get the helmet on Claus and he stopped struggling. "I won't lose you again..." The helmet first was suppressing Claus' psychic abilities, and then slowly erasing his memories, and finally it would brainwash him once again to become the perfect solider.

* * *

The Smashers had landed, almost instantly they rushed to their rooms and began to sleep the day away.

Mario, however went straight to Master Hand. "Master Hand, can you change this planet's gravity and air?" He wondered.

"Of course I can." Master Hand replied. "But, why?"

"I was at Smithy's planet, before I knew who the Dark Lord was. The air was much thinner, and gravity was much harsher. If we get used to it now, we wouldn't be at a disadvantage if we go there to fight."

Master Hand and Mario went into a chamber. They quickly began to fiddle with the air and gravity settings. "Yeah, it was about this thin." Mario said, recalling everything. He tried to summon a fireball. When he did it was much smaller than what it was normally. Master Hand then began to fiddle with the gravity. "Perfect!" Mario said.

"If we make the air thinner, and the gravity harsher, you should have an advantage." Master Hand pointed out. "I'll do one notch above this for everyone. When they all fall asleep, is when the change will take place. I can sense that you have a lot more to tell me, but it might be best for this to wait until later."

Mario nodded and walked out of the room. On his way, he could feel the air getting thinner, and the gravity pushing him down a bit more. He imagined that everyone was all ready in a deep sleep and wouldn't even notice the change, not even in the morning.

* * *

Master Hand was floating at the entrance of the Pleiades, "Are you positive that you sensed something here?" Crazy hand asked.

"Yes I'm positive." Master Hand replied calmly. "Its faint but there is definitely something in this ship!"

Master Hand looked down and standing there was a small creature with about 100 small little multicolored creatures behind him. Master Hand snapped his fingers once to teleport everyone to an open field and then snapped his fingers again to make them grow to the same height that Mario was. "Greetings." Master Hand said. "What brings you here?"

Being a completely normal person, save for having what he believed to be an army of walking carrots that came out of onions at his disposal, Captain Olimar was outright terrified of Master Hand. Not only was it a giant floating hand, but it was also talking with out a mouth. "Don't hurt me!" Captain Olimar said, the normally calm adventurer had now lost all rational thought. "This is all just a dream..." he said to himself.

"I can assure you that this isn't a dream." Master Hand said. However Captain Olimar hadn't heard this and was now panicking. During the process he had slipped, fell down, his helmet had shattered and he was exposed to oxygen, which was toxic to his system. Master Hand quickly figured this out and snapped his fingers making it so that Olimar could breath in oxygen. Seeing that he wasn't going to regain consciousness any time soon Master Hand teleported him to a free bed in the hospital wing.

* * *

A day had gone by and The Smashers were now fully awake. "I feel so alive!" Shouted Ness at the top of his lungs.

"You won't be for long, if you continue to shout everything." Kirby threatened.

Just as Mario had suspected, they didn't notice the change.

They all made their way to the living room to rest and watch a bit of TV, however as they were walking down the stairs they saw Crazy Hand in a French maid outfit. How he managed to fit in one of those is probably best left to the imagination.

"Crazy Hand why are you dressed up like that?" Marth was the first to ask.

"Because we have a guest of course!" Crazy Hand replied. "He's waiting in the living room."

They rushed down the stairs each wondering who this guest could be. When they got there sitting there drinking tea was a man completely dressed in black. Only his blonde hair was visible, and a white mask covered the rest of his face, which brings up the question how he was drinking tea. On the forehead of the mask was the symbol β (beta).

Sitting around the living room was Rai, Sui, Tei, and Kai each of them sipping tea. Sui was a young attractive female who looked like she was 18 wore jeans and a blue shirt. She also had rather long dark hair. Tei was a young male about the age of 15 who wore mostly dark clothing and had short dark hair. He looked rather uncomfortable in front of the guest. Rai was a young boy of about ten and wore jeans and a white shirt, he had short blond hair. And Kai was a young boy who looked the age of five and was once part of The Government EON 1 project, and as such Dr. Mario's 'son', since then Dr. Mario did adopt Kai. He wore jeans and a shirt that was way to big for him party because it was a hand-me-down from Rai. His white hair covered his face. "Ah welcome Smashers."

Had Link had his sword at that moment, he would have rushed over to the man and attacked him, and with good reason. This man was none other than Captain Beta of The Government whom Link had met once before. "Come here to burn books again?" Link wondered referring to their previous encounter where Captain Beta burnt down The Great Library in Mute City.

"Link, please stop living in the past." Captain Beta sighed. "I originally came here with the intention of arresting you all for world hopping but... my superiors contacted me and well... they are willing to let it slide since you are opposing the Dark Lord and all."

"I find that hard to believe." Link said coldly. "The Government and their stick up the ass attitude suddenly don't want to arrest us for defying the 'our laws are God' mantra that they have!"

"He does have a point." Tei said sipping his tea, trying his best to remain calm however he was shaking. "You must have another motivation for coming here."

"The Government now wants to forge an alliance with you Smashers." Captain Beta said. Everyone just stared in a bit of disbelief.

"It has to be a trap..." Sui said.

"Is it?" Kai asked.

"Stupid kid, he won't say it truthfully." Tei replied.

"Boy..." Beta said staring at Tei. "What would your parents say if they saw you picking on a young child for his natural curiosity?"

"Not much, considering they are dead." Tei spat.

"Tei, that's enough." Sui said.

"No!" Tei was angered searching for the right words to use. He stood up however Link appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him down.

"Enough." Link calmly said. "Right now this is a meeting between The Smashers and The Government. And you are not a member of either. If you want a fight we can do it later." Link turned around and faced Beta. "Dr. Mario, check his pulse." Dr. Mario rushed over to Beta and grabbed his hand and placed two fingers on Beta's wrist. "Be truthful Beta. Why do you want to make an alliance with us?"

"We found out that the Dark Lord has a grudge against The Government." Beta said. "And recently a lot of Government files have been copied, rearranged and even gone missing... the most interesting one that went missing was the file on you guys."

"Wait you have files on us?" Marth said shocked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"We have files on everyone we consider to be threats, even minute ones." Captain Beta said. "And if they prove to be too big of a threat we kill them."

"Along with billions of innocent people." Tei said.

"That's enough boy." Ganondorf said. "Even Rai is holding his tongue you should be able to."

"Rai was nothing more than a baby back then he didn't know what happened." Tei replied.

"You don't show this hostility towards Kai, who is technically a former Government member." Mario said. "Why?"

"That's different!" Tei snapped.

"Not really." Mario replied.

"I can answer that." Captain Beta laughed. All of The Smashers were quiet and stared at him. "The Government clearly destroyed his home planet that's why."

"Why don't you tell the whole story!" Tei shouted getting up forcing Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Ganondorf to join in trying to restrain him.

"Unfortunately I don't know the whole story. That was before I joined The Government."

"You're lying." Dr. Mario said.

"It was before I joined The Government. But it was on the media a lot..."

"Still lying..." Dr. Mario sighed.

Captain Beta was silent. He knew that if he was lying Dr. Mario would be able to tell and it would probably just be better to let out the truth. "I wasn't in The Government at that point. I don't know their point of view and why they destroyed that planet."

Everyone was quiet. "He's telling the truth..." Dr. Mario said.

"We should probably get back to the actual subject at hand." Link calmly said.

"I agree." Beta said letting off a vibe that he was uneasy about the previous subject. "Do you wish to join forces?"

"We'll think about your offer." Link said. "We have to talk to Master Hand about this..." everyone nodded in agreement. "There is just one last thing I want to know. Why did they send you and not some one higher ranked?"

"I honestly don't know, maybe they see me as expendable." Beta replied sarcastically. Dr. Mario was about to speak up but Beta cut him off. "The actual reason is probably because I have a previous history with you Smashers and I was all ready on my way to you..."

Link just nodded. "We'll contact you later if Master and Crazy Hand decide to join up. Tei since you can't be trusted with out harassing our guest come with me..."

After that mostly everyone dispersed, they felt uneasy with Beta in the Mansion. Marth was quickly assigned the duty to watch over him. The only people left in the living room was Rai, Sui, Kai, Captain Beta, Pichu, Peach, and Marth. Sui got up after finishing her cup of tea. "Tell me why didn't you say the whole truth?" She asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about, young lady." Captain Beta simply replied.

"Fair enough..." Sui said before walking away.

* * *

The day went by. Link had reported Beta's offer to Master Hand who was rather uneasy about the whole thing. Link left to allow Master and Crazy Hand to talk it over.

They learned that Smithy had yet to become active again. So The Smashers were resting up preparing for their next destinations to be announced when he did.

Master and Crazy Hand were conversing. "Captain Beta's offer is a bit odd."

"Perhaps The Government is just trying to get rid of two birds with one stone." Crazy Hand said with a rare moment of insight.

"That's the way I'm looking at it too... What other tactical advantages could it give?"

"They would be capable of watching all of the Smasher's movements."

Master Hand was silent for a few moments just deeply thinking as he floated above the floor. "This offer is just too convenient, and I doubt that Beta will know what The Government is thinking. Should we call Marth up here?"

"Yes..."

Master Hand telepathically called Marth telling him to bring Captain Beta. Within five minutes the two were up in Master and Crazy Hand's office.

"For the time being, we have decided to reject your offer." Master Hand said. "However in the future we may call you."

"I understand." Captain Beta said. "I too think that this whole thing is suspicious. I think they want to avoid another Phoenix incident."

Everything had suddenly become dead quiet. The atmosphere had suddenly become incredibly tense. "You know about the Phoenix incident?" Master Hand sternly asked.

"Yes." Beta replied.

Marth felt incredibly out of place. "What's the Phoenix incident?" he asked.

"You can stop hiding and come out and explain this one." Master Hand said to the air. Suddenly a bookcase moved to the side and Tei and Link walked out from behind it. "Try to do it calmly..." But before Tei could begin Master Hand added in a quick. "By the way you can all come out." Pretty much every single Smasher except for Pichu, Peach, Luigi, Mario, Kirby, and Yoshi came out of various hidden passages. "I guess you all wanted to know if we were aligning ourselves with The Government." They all nodded. "Well then Tei, you can start."

"I don't know all of the details." Tei said. "A Government official came to speak to the leader's of the Phoenix Clan. The Government wanted to align themselves with the Phoenix clan because they held the secret to creating the most powerful weapons in the universe: The Revolution and The Weapons of Heart. The story goes that the chief of the clan refused their offer. But some of the other members weren't so pleased. I was told that the Chief believed that they wanted the Revolution and once they obtained that they would be tossing them aside like dirt. Peace lasted then The Government learned of our dark secret."

"Wait!" Ness shouted out shocked. "You're a member!?"

"Yes... there are supposed to be thirteen survivors of the Phoenix Clan..."

"So Rai and Sui are also members..." Pikachu muttered adding two and two together.

"But this number is no coincidence." Tei said taking off his shirt and showing his back to The Smashers. On it was what looked like a giant scar from what came from a burn; it was shaped like a bird, more specifically a Phoenix. "The dark secret is known as the Thirteen Immortal Phoenix Flames. As you can probably guess what it does... It's exactly what it says on the tin. It makes us immortal. It was a curse placed on us because people decided to test the limits of the Weapons of Heart."

"How did that happen?" Zelda asked.

Tei put his shirt back on and faced The Smashers. "The final step to creating a Weapon of Heart, as you all know, is to give up something in order to bind it. Something you cherish. Thirteen people tried to give up time to become immortal. The result... as I was told was that they were instantly killed and thirteen children were going to be cursed to immortality. That was about 25 years ago. At the time none of them had been born yet."

"Wait how is immortality a curse?" Roy asked.

"Who wants to live forever?" Tei replied. "It may not look like much at the moment. But eventually... everyone we know and love will die while we must continue to suffer in a body that will never age from a teenager's appearance. Being constantly shunned by jealousy from others. The Phoenix clan was able to keep the dark secret from The Government until someone leaked it out. That someone was believed to be my father. He was exhaled from the village and shortly after our mother committed suicide." Everyone stared in shock. "Eventually The Government came back and wanted to know the secret to this immortality. They took me and shot me multiple times in order to see if this immortality was real. They demanded to know the method, but the village chief refused."

"I see so you are the immortal wonders that The Government documents talked about so much." Captain Beta said.

"You can take those documents and shove them up your ass." Tei snapped.

"Well kid, you're lucky that it was me who came today instead of someone else..." Beta laughed coolly. "We're supposed to capture any of the 'immortal wonders' so we can turn them into solders. We have nine of them all ready."

"You're disgusting." Pikachu spat.

"I know." Beta replied. "But I have my own agenda."

"Anyways... eventually The Government saw us as a threat and attacked in a move that destroyed the planet... killing billions of those who weren't even involved with the Phoenix clan."

"It was quickly covered up by The Government, however the scars can still be seen to this day. Not to mention this has caused The Government to place their current plans on indefinite hold." Beta finished. "Sorry about that, but I suddenly realized I have to be somewhere else..."

"All of you can see Captain Beta out." Master Hand said. When he was sure that everyone was gone he turned to Crazy Hand. "Crazy. I fear that we may have to join forces with The Government. But before we do that... I want to teach The Smashers a technique that will be the strongest in their arsenal."

Crazy Hand suddenly stopped shaking. "You don't mean _that _technique do you?"

"Yes." Master hand calmly replied.

"You don't know what you are doing do you? By using that technique you will risk releasing him!" Crazy Hand began to plead. "Not only that, but by teaching them that technique you risk destroying the whole universe! And with Mewtwo on the enemies side we can only imagine what will happen."

"I appreciate your concern's brother." Master Hand sighed. "However I'm positive that The Smashers will be able to wield the Black Hole."

"But you could send everything into subspace! The Smashers can be killed just by performing this technique!"

"You know just as well as I do that they will lay down their lives to rescue Mewtwo!" Master Hand replied. "Its time for them to realize how dangerous this battle is. They will have to realize this one way or another..."

* * *

Captain Beta walked outside towards a small Government ship, which would be big enough to transport all of The Smashers. Waiting for him there was his right hand man. A rather young looking person in his early twenties. "Captain?!" He said shocked. "Where are The Smashers?"

"We aren't capturing them yet." Captain Beta replied. "As long as they oppose the Dark Lord, The Government doesn't want to capture them."

"Sir we can take them out right now!"

"Makoto, that's enough!" Captain Beta ordered. Instantly Makoto froze up. "Why did you join The Government?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"I wanted to be a hero…" Makoto said.

"One day…" Captain Beta replied.

* * *

The Smashers were now able to relax and get their minds off of Captain Beta. Naturally they began to review their missions, how long ago it seemed like they did them. All of them were having mixed feelings about their recent missions. They knew that both Ganondorf and Bowser were being targeted. And then how two groups had failed their previous mission. But the biggest shock came from who the Dark Lord was.

"He probably has an unlimited army of machines all ready made at his disposal." Bowser muttered. Around him was Peach and Mario. Others were also loafing around the room.

"And it doesn't do us any good if we don't know his real goal." Peach said. "It has to be something else beyond creating a new body."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all silent for a few moments until Dr. Mario entered the room. "I have been working on a few projects." He said putting down a box filled with several objects. "These should help us against our enemies." They spread out the items across the table and began to look at each of them. One that caught their attention was a small ball like object that had the Seal of Smash insignia on it. It visually radiated with power.

"What is this?" Pikachu asked.

"This is a Smash Ball. I studied the Smash Shard and was able to recreate the same power that it radiates it and seal it within this." Dr Mario explained. "If you break it you will absorb a ton of energy and be capable of doing stuff you weren't able to do initially. However it hasn't been tested yet. And as such it is extremely dangerous. There is also no guarantee that it will be compatible with you..."

"Interesting." Bowser said as he reached for one.

"We will test these out on our next missions." Dr. Mario said. "When ever that is..." Everyone looked up towards the clock. Their missions certainly weren't going to be today that was for sure as it was just an hour until midnight. Eventually they all retired for the night.

* * *

The next day they were up bright and early. Master Hand had begun to teach them a powerful technique. "This is the Black Hole Technique." Master Hand said. "The theory behind the attack is the easy part, you basically just force your energy into a sphere and use the energy's rotation in a certain way to make a gravity well. It's controlling the attack and trying not to get sucked up which is the hard part."

They spent the remaining time of the day learning the attack and mastering it. A few Smashers were able to learn how to do it quickly such as Link, Zelda, Marth, and Ness. Others took a while. "Why can't we learn it fast?" Pichu complained.

"Everyone has to learn at their own pace." Link said now watching over everyone and trying to help. "Marth and I are just battle and technique naturals. Zelda, meanwhile, has the Triforce of wisdom with its power she can instantly learn any attack. Ness is psychic and used that ability to read Master Hand's mind and essentially learn the technique instantly."

"By the way Master Hand is there a way to instantly destroy a Black Hole?" Zelda asked.

"Yes... But it is perhaps even more dangerous than the technique. After a certain point of it becoming unstable though it will be nearly impossible to destroy it with out causing massive damage."

A nearby black hole began to form and quickly went out of control. Master Hand quickly spread out his hand and created a point inside the black hole that was covered by a barrier stopping the gravity. Suddenly it expanded and destroyed the black hole.

"To keep a barrier like that up underneath that amount of pressure takes a lot of strength!" Zelda said.

"It doesn't need a lot of energy. Just a lot of concentration." Master Hand said. "But the bigger the black hole to be destroyed the bigger amount of energy is needed. And unfortunately this is even deadlier than the Black Hole Technique itself." He pointed up into the sky. From a distance he created a black hole and put a barrier inside of it. Then he shot up two golden energy bullets when they collided it created a powerful explosion. "Any more energy in the mix and it is basically a nuke... and it comes with the downside of just like a real black hole things will be drawn towards it. Including attacks."

The rest of the day was spent learning the technique. Eventually all of The Smashers were able to perform it.

After that they went to eat and then to bed having exhausted a large amount of energy.

* * *

It was the morning of the next day. Lucario was in front of Surgam's cell. A bit of sun peaked through the cell. "I'm now helping The Smashers." Lucario had spent the last day also mastering the Black Hole Technique, and was slowly building up his courage to face Surgam.

"Good for you..." Surgam said not at all amused. Surgam was wrapped up completely in bandages. Wounds covered him from head to toe.

"How was your training?" Lucario asked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that he was trying to kill me..." Surgam replied. He clutched his fist and hit it against the barrier. "Even if the training was for less than a day it was still exhausting... I'm still feeling the pain... and then the last wounds he didn't even bother to heal..."

Lucario just laughed. "Master is most likely a lot harsher."

Surgam laughed remembering the training day that he spent with Lucario back on that planet. His Master was harsh, but not as harsh as The Melee Master. But he could never find out why... Lucario seemed to have spoken about him like he was a kind person...

"Surgam..." Lucario said. "Master always had to be strong, he always had to be at his prime... One could say that he felt betrayed... by his best friend the person he looked up to. His idol..."

Surgam was quiet. His mind on the training... or perhaps a better way of putting it was torture.

* * *

Surgam went flying through the air smashing into the snowy mountain. Quickly he jumped out of the snow and began to shiver, he was wearing no shoes or socks, or no shirt. "How am I supposed to stay warm in this?" He asked.

"Make your body produce heat..." The Melee Master replied.

"Come on shouldn't you be a little bit kinder to your little brother?"

The Melee Master appeared in front of Surgam and delivered one punch to the stomach with enough force to send him rocketing upwards. He then jumped upwards and began to rapidly punch and kick Surgam. He graciously landed on the ground while Surgam crashed down upon the ground hard, curled up into a small ball and crying in pain. He was pretty much dead. "Get up!" The Melee Master ordered. "I hit you 10,000 times for saying that you were my little brother every time you do that I will add another zero. Now get up and get close to this fire unless you wish to freeze to death."

"Why do you hate me?" Surgam asked. "Even in the cell you terrorized me! Now you're trying to kill me!"

The Melee Master just sighed. "Do you still hate The Smashers?" He wondered.

"Yes!" Surgam replied.

"Do you know what it means to hate?" The Melee Master replied calmly.

Surgam tried to answer but at the same time he was unable to. The Melee Master just continued to sit there. "Do you know what it means to love, or do you have any understanding of any emotion?"

"But that doesn't answer my question! Why do you hate me?"

"I don't... I see a lot of myself in you... However if I let you continue on this path you will try to heartlessly kill The Smashers and I will be forced to strike you down. I would sacrifice my life to protect them."

"But why? They killed..."

"You don't understand..." The Melee Master turned around and looked at Surgam. "I'm going to try and make you hate me... Please try to hold on to your sanity..." He placed his hand above Surgam's head. For the next while he just continuously projected into Surgam's head the constant visions of him slaughtering Giga Bowser, Lucario, and his only friend (Lucario's Pokemon trainer). After five minutes and no response The Melee Master stopped.

"I don't understand what that was supposed to do..." Surgam said.

"Had I shown any normal person that they would have gone into a psychotic rage... You can not hate Surgam, you are not capable of giving any emotions!"

"No, that isn't true!" He shouted. "It is my whole purpose to hate!"

"Is it? You're just like a Wireframe," The Melee Master said. "They can't emote. They only follow the orders that they were given."

"It isn't true..." Surgam cried. "These tears they are part of an emotion called sadness right? Can wireframes do that?"

The Melee Master's hand went down and grabbed his chin. He forced Surgam's head up to look at him in the eyes. "Do you feel remorse?"

"I don't know..."

Everything seemed confusing to The Melee Master. His instinct was telling him that this wasn't possible. He pointed the N-Sword at Surgam. A beam of light shot out and hit him. "I see..." The Melee Master sighed. "Everything is slowly becoming clearer. You were originally a wireframe... but now... now you are a fusion of creatures... Giga Bowser definitely made you... I can even feel his power trying to break the seal just to meet with you... Everything that is binding you to this world is the G5 Fake Smash Shard... But I can see numerous souls trying to escape you... something in your past... you didn't always have this shape... no Tei did say that he burned you quite badly... You must of received some harsh scars and then when you were teleported away to safety to a small village on the Pokemon World they treated you like a monster. You then must of slaughtered the whole village absorbing parts of the human's bodies into your own... along with their souls..."

"You're right." Surgam said standing up. His wounds were now healed thanks to the N-Sword and his hands were becoming claws. "But can you do anything about it?"

"No..." The Melee Master replied. "I can't do anything about what happened in the past. The only thing that I can do is destroy your G5 Smash Shard. Whether you live after that or not is up to your own strength. That will be my training... if you can live I will acknowledge your power and you as my little brother." He wasn't exactly pleased to say the last two words. "However if you fail... you will die..."

"Bring it!" Surgam shouted full of energy. "I will make you acknowledge me!"

The Melee Master smiled perhaps swayed by his determination. He held up his hand and it was surrounded by some energy. Then he thrusted his hand directly into Surgam's chest and a moment later pulled out the G5 Fake Smash Shard, naturally where his hand was there was a giant hole. Surgam collapsed onto the snow once again. "He can certainly take a Wireframe's beating that's for sure..." The Melee Master sighed. In his hand he held the crimson stained G5 Smash Shard, with a surge of power he destroyed it. "There's no turning back now... you have to live by your own strength... Mind you I will help you with that hole..." he pointed the N-Sword at Surgam and instantly the hole began to close up.

The truth was that The Melee Master knew all to well that the odds of him surviving were low. The G5 Smash Shard was what gave him life in the first place. Without it he would die. But there was a slim chance that he would live. A slim chance that would take much more than luck to pass through, what it would take was Surgam's own will to live. But he didn't know why death was so terrifying... with out that knowledge The Melee Master was positive that he was going die.

Surgam continued to squirm on the ground. Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed and Surgam continued to hold onto life. "What is there in this world that causes you cling onto life so much?" The Melee Master wondered.

"I will kill The Smashers!" Surgam said. "It is my only purpose in life!"

"Don't you think that you should make a new purpose for yourself?"

"No! I will kill those who killed my father!"

"Could you at least try to have a bit of dimension... Its just all of your reasoning is so bland and boring... I took away the item that gave you life in the first place. You have no chance to live!"

"I've lived this long..."

"That's not the point." The Melee Master sighed. "The G5 Smash Shard was giving you your strength, for the past three months you have been absorbing its radiation, you may live for a few extra days. And with out the G5 Shard you will be unable to put up a fight against me. You won't even be capable of scratching me!"

Surgam just continued to lie down in the snow. Slowly he tried to stand up but only to fall back to the ground a moment later. "I will live..." He said. "I will retain my power..."

His breathing was becoming slower. It looked like his battle was almost over. The Melee Master just walked away and faced the fire that was now almost gone. He grabbed some wood from a nearby pile and threw it on. "Surgam..."

"What is it now?"

"Why do you wish to kill them?" The Melee Master asked.

"Its my only purpose in life. It was the task given to me by my father Giga Bowser."

"Is that the only reason?" He wondered. "Do you know what The Smashers are currently up against? If you kill them now the whole universe will fall."

"So what?" Surgam wondered.

"The universe will become just like Kanto..."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things." The Melee Master replied. "But there are many things I don't. Such as how all of this will turn out. How you will turn out. If you live will you continue to wish to kill The Smashers?"

"I will kill them or they will kill me. I've decided that."

The Melee Master was enraged. "No you haven't!" He shouted. "All you've decided was to be a mindless drone and listen to Giga Bowser! I've determined that you've survived long enough to 'live'. Now get up!"

The rest of the 'training' consisted of Surgam being tossed around like a rag doll.

* * *

"Please change your mind." Lucario said. "The Smashers don't want to kill you! You should come on a mission I can suggest that to Master Hand. Maybe he can let you see what The Smashers do... Maybe that will let you change your mind."

"Fine..." Surgam muttered. "Suggest it to Master Hand... But I doubt I will change my mind..."

* * *

Lucario stood in front of Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and The Melee Master. "What do you want?" Master Hand asked sitting behind his desk.

"I want you to put Surgam on a mission!" Lucario said.

"I can not." Master Hand replied. "If I let him on a mission he may attack The Smashers. The Melee Master has all ready told me that he doesn't believe that Surgam will give up his goal of killing them..."

"Then I will look over him!" Lucario said. "He must see what my Master wanted him to see! He must see that The Smashers are a kind group of people who are willing to defend the universe and him!"

"But if he goes berserk you won't be able to stop him." The Melee Master said. "Master Hand has all ready told me that I will be going on a mission this time around."

"Then I will be there to stop him." Link said.

"But I randomly draw names..."

"Its quite obvious that some were a bit rigged..." Link replied.

"Fine..." Master Hand said caving in. "You three will be in a group together."

* * *

Once again Marth and Roy were out there trying to break the meteor. "We brought down one of the ten strongest of Smithy's men!" Marth said. "Maybe we can break this meteor now!" Marth tried to cut it, but once again failed.

"Seal of Smash Unlock!" Marth shouted. Once again, cutting through the meteor was fruitless. With a bunch of frustration he began to kick it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid meteor!"

Roy just laughed.

"Black hole!" Marth shouted. He formed a black hole and threw it at the meteor. However when it hit the meteor just absorbed it. "This thing is pissing me off!" Marth shouted frustrated.

"You shouldn't exhaust yourself like this." Roy laughed.

Suddenly they heard a voice calling to them. "Guys, its time for a meeting!" Mr. Game and Watch shouted.

"You got lucky meteorite!" Marth shouted. "But I'll be back! And I will cut you in half!"

* * *

The Smashers were all called together. Most of them were puzzled as to why Surgam was there.

"Smashers before we continue I want to know if you know what the Seal of Smash is." Master Hand said. Everyone just looked around with puzzled gazes. "I have given you the opportunity to wield it for a few days... However you will be unable to win the upcoming battles with out getting stronger. I can feel that all of you have. But... it still isn't enough... The Dark Seal of Smash that you are all familiar with is controlled by seven different emotions: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Envy, and Sloth. However..." They could all feel Master Hand gazing at them. "When the Seal of Smash isn't used for selfish reasons it can become a lot stronger. And the power won't corrupt you. Now then I've pre drawn the next groups."

Group 1: Samus, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, and Roy.

Group 2: Luigi, Young Link, Pichu, Falco, Yoshi, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, and Peach.

Group 3: Kirby, Jigglypuff, Bowser, Link, Lucario, Surgam, Fox, Dr. Mario.

Group 4: The Melee Master, Marth, Mario, Ganondorf, Zelda, Nana + Popo, DK

Everyone wanted to ask the same question. "Why are you sending in all of our strongest fighters to one area?" The Melee Master however asked it first especially since this was the first time he was included in a mission. Of course being briefed about this earlier in the day he all ready knew the answer.

"The agent has told us that there is something is being created, a super solider if you must..." Master hand sighed. "Smithy must believe that this will benefit him and his ultimate body... That's why I'm sending you there."

"Why did you split us up into 4 different groups again?" Pichu asked.

"Our agent has also received data on something... he is going there to investigate, and he wishes to meet face to face with a Smasher."

"It smells like a trap." Roy said calmly.

"It may just be that." Master Hand said calmly. "That's why I sent you four. I'm sure your individual skills will be able to help you get out of any traps that are there."

"Why is Surgam in a group?" Kirby asked not exactly happy.

"I decided this." Master Hand replied. "I have my reasons. But don't worry Link and Lucario will be there just incase something happens."

"That isn't exactly reassuring." Kirby replied.

"Don't worry Surgam's power will be repressed to levels that even a baby would be able to defeat him." Link said. "And I will personally hold on to the keys to release his power."

"Well, that's a bit better. But I'm still nervous." Kirby said.

"Now then you better prepare for this." Master Hand said, "Unless of course you have any questions."

Mario stood up. "Yes I have one." Mario said everyone stared at him knowing what he was about to say. "Why didn't you tell us the reality of Mewtwo's condition and that he was in critical condition?"

Master Hand was silent. He was busy thinking over his reply. "I was hoping that the doctors who were coming would be able to heal him." Master Hand explained. Mario sat down and Master Hand glared at him. "Tell me how did you find out about this?"

"I talked face to face with Mewtwo." Mario replied. "He isn't coming back." The room was suddenly rifled with whispers. "Not until Sora dismisses him."

"You don't know that for sure!" Master Hand replied.

"We'll soon find out..." Mario said. "He also said something about them going out to try and find Kuroyami."

Master Hand was suddenly filled with horror. "Mario, Kuroyami can't be found. It can only be made! This is most frightening. Is Smithy so confident that his plans will succeeded that he is willing to tell us what his goals are?"

"What is Kuroyami?" Pichu asked.

"It is a frightening power. It is capable of doing anything. Capable of altering the building blocks of reality. It is much like alchemy, but it is much more sinister. It is believed that a Kuroyami was a crucial part of the Revolution. Imagine if you will, a star compacted into a small jewel. There is no way to describe it with out experiencing it."

"So what?" Link said. "If it's made of darkness I'll conquer it with light."

"That would be impossible. The Kuroyami is Black Darkness. It is capable of swallowing light. Furthermore it is strengthened by the negative feelings in one's heart. In dire times such as these, it would just take one well-planned attack to instill fear and hatred into people. And from there, the Kuroyami just grows stronger. In the past there have only been two Kuroyamis. Both of them have resulted in a great deal of danger and disasters."

Master Hand looked out and constantly scanned the faces of the Smashers. They were all interested in hearing what he had to say. Reluctantly, he continued. "The first, belonged to a weapons maker a long time ago, and if legend is to be believed, it now resides in the Revolution. The second." He paused and looked at each of the Smashers. "The second resided in a man named Maou's possession. He was more commonly known as Vicious. Vicious was a complete monster and would stop at nothing to achieve power. He either found or created a second Kuroyami. He laid siege upon the ancient past. But that doesn't matter."

"He is dead, right?" Pichu asked.

"No, he had obtained immortality." Master Hand replied. "But he was sealed inside of something for all eternity."

"What was that something?" Luigi wondered.

"An eternal hell. He was forced to see the atrocities that he had committed from the perspectives of the victims for all eternity. It is believed that he still has that Kuroyami in his possession. He is sealed away, and not even I know the location. Hopefully he will never come back again. But for now we should focus on the missions."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right its time for this briefing..." Master hand said. "The first group consisting of Samus, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, and Roy. Your mission is to infiltrate a space station. It was built by space pirates. And we believe that those same space pirates are now helping Smithy, or have at least been confronted by Smithy in the past. We also believe that they would have the location of Smithy's base. Your job is to infiltrate the space station and try and find out where the base is."

"Group two you will be going to protect our allies on a floating island."

"Group three, your mission will be to go to Pop Star. There it is being attacked. After Group One is done their mission they will follow you and back you up."

"Finally group four you will be going a distant planet. We received word that a super solider was being built in the Internet. You must destroy this solider."

With that Master Hand quickly disappeared leaving Crazy Hand to take the barrage of questions

* * *

"Thanks for the information." Master Hand said. He then turned off the monitor.

"What are you doing?" Crazy Hand asked his brother.

"I am going to confront Smithy. If what Dumas said is true he is just a frail, old man. I won't be able to forgive myself if a Smasher dies because of this."

"But unless he is considered a class 1 threat you will be punished." Crazy Hand said.

"They probably still think I'm under The Master's influence. Good-bye Crazy hand. If I don't return... Tell The Smashers that I'm sorry for dragging them into this."

"Wait at least tell me where Smithy's base is!" Crazy Hand pleaded.

"Fine... I will tell you, you just can't tell The Smashers until the time is right." Master Hand replied. "Its in another dimension, which would be hard to access except, with our agent on the inside I can easily enter it."

"Ah yes," Crazy Hand said. "In order to enter a dimension quickly you have to be invited by an insider."

* * *

The Melee Master and Link were meditating. Once they were sure no one was around listening they began to talk. "Its almost time." The Melee Master said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I told you before they can't use me as a crutch for ever."

"What you are planning on doing is quite risky."

"I'm going to have to take that risk." Link replied calmly.

"The Smashers will suffer a major blow, you can't do that..."

"Watch me..." Link said. "Now then, on to my next question. Is there a light that can pierce through the Kuroyami?"

"If anything, it will be Sol." The Melee Master replied.

"Sol. I've never heard of it. But I will find some."

"Be careful. It is known as the eternal light. You would only have one chance to use it against the Kuroyami."

To be continued…

* * *

**Just in case you don't know who is who and from what games/anime or any other piece of fiction... I'll also reveal every position of the Supreme Generals (Basically every Smasher will have an opponent to fight against. **

**Big Bad: Smithy - Super Mario RPG (SNES)  
**

**The Big Bad's pet: Lavos - Chrono Trigger (SNES)**

**Six Sages of Darkness: Six body guards constructed by Smithy himself.**

**-The Masked Man (Mother 3) This is going somewhere  
**

**The other five will not be revealed at this time. (They are original characters)**

**Smithy's Ten Supreme Generals:**

**First Supreme General: Sephiroth - Final Fantasy 7 (Mind you I haven't played it so he is based off what his cameo's in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, his 7 minute fight scene in Advent Children)**

**Second Supreme General: Alex (Golden Sun)**

**Third Supreme General: Mithos (Tales of Symphonia)**

**Fourth Supreme General: Vaati (Ledged of Zelda: Minish Cap)**

**Fifth Supreme General: Orochimaru (Naruto)**

**Sixth Supreme General: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Seventh Supreme General: Crocodile (One Piece)**

**Eigth Supreme General: Dumas (Lunar Knights) Now replaced by Zelgius the Black Knight (Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn)**

**Ninth Supreme General: General Grey (Gunstar Super Heroes)**

**Tenth Supreme General: Van (Tales of the Abyss)**

**The Eight Tacticians: (Eight people who have had previous experiences with The Smashers)**

**1. Ridley**

**2. General Scales**

**3. Dimentio (Super Paper Mario)**

**4. Dark Link (You have three guesses first two don't count, no really GUESS)**

**5. Bowser Jr**

**6. Nightmare (Kirby)**

**7. King K Rool**

**8. Porky**

**And for everyone else (In no particular order):**

**-Pain (Naruto)**

**-Dr. Yung (Pokemon, he is from the 10th anniversary special... which was a bonus disk in the Lucario Movie...)**

**-Ramirez (Skies of Arcadia)**

**-Zant (Twilight Princess)**

**-Cyrus (Pokemon D/P)**

**-Dr. Eggman (Sonic)**

**-Dr. Wily (Megaman, this will be using the Battle Network version, shoot me the other version has been done to death!)**

**-Cackletta (Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga)**

**-Fawful (Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, ****and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's inside Story.****)**

**-Dark Samus (Metroid Prime (Ah... DUHHHHH))**

**-Mr. X (An original character)**

**-Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid)**

**-Black Doom (Angsty the hedgehog... I mean Shadow the hedgehog)**

**-Erazor Djinn (Sonic and the Secret Rings)**

**-Medusa (Soul Eater)**

**-Dracula (as Soma) (Castlevainia)**

**-Mephiles the Dark (Sonic 2006)**

**-General Onox (Zelda: Oracle of Seasons)**

**-Sorceress Veran (Zelda: Oracle of Ages)**

**-Mewtwo**

**And that's pretty much all of the people I'm doing using in this story (A few more may pop up here and there such as the 5 other bodygaurds) . Mainly because some of them have people underneath them. (Liquid Snake has Fox Hound, Pain has Akatsuki, Crocodile has Baroque Works ect.) **


	30. Chapter 30: Metroid Dread

Chapter 30: Metroid Dread

Samus' fighter ship was speeding towards the space station. "Do you think we will meet this person?" Captain Falcon wondered.

"Probably not." Samus replied. "I just scanned this pirate nest and found no life signs. Though it could probably be wrong... It has been wrong before and there are ways to mask your life signs..."

"This still smells like a trap..." Pikachu muttered still questioning the mysterious circumstances that this person would meet them under.

Off in the distance they saw the pirate space station. Everyone looked up and noticed that it was a lot larger than what they originally envisioned. "I thought this was a space station, not a space colony."

Slowly Samus' ship approached it. Everyone felt like that at any moment the station could suddenly come to life and fire all of their weapons at them and they would be obliterated within a second. Thankfully it didn't.

Quickly they boarded and they were immediately greeted with a floating corpse of a space pirate. This freaked out everybody, especially Pikachu who was swimming in zero gravity. Samus, Captain Falcon, and Roy on the other hand were standing up due to having placed magnets on their boots. Suddenly gravity returned to the space station and Pikachu went falling down face first. They began to make some progress through the space station, until they eventually came to a computer. Although it looked badly damaged, a quick scan revealed it to still be usable. However with out power they wouldn't operate.

"Pikachu, start charging." Samus ordered. Pikachu rushed over to the split wire and summoned his Weapon of Heart to connect the two together and create a current. "How does that work?" Samus wondered.

"Don't ask me..." Pikachu replied. "It was the first thing that came to my mind."

Samus instantly began navigating through the various windows of the computer. Eventually she pulled a strange object out from her armour and connected it to the computer. "My ship is now copying down the data that is here. When we return to the Smash Planet we can search for anything that may be useful."

"Why don't you look for the files right now and we will look for our contact."

"All right..." Samus replied. It was evident that she was also nervous about this.

Captain Falcon, Pikachu, and Roy began to walk away.

* * *

They had traveled all around the ship, but everywhere was the same, dead. Lifeless Space Pirate corpses floated around. "What happened here?" Captain Falcon wondered.

"A slaughter from the looks of it." Pikachu replied after inspecting a corpse. "Each Space Pirate seems to have died from something a bit different. For example this body is burnt to a crisp, while this one is cut up."

"Probably who ever did this just was covering their tracks..." Roy replied after investigating several corpses. They noticed several scratch marks on the wall. "I don't know what this says..."

"Traitor..." Captain Falcon replied. "Its in Space Pirate dialect." Everyone looked at him rather shocked. "I know several different languages. You have to know them in order to pick up information while bounty hunting. It looks like someone within their ranks. Or perhaps Smithy ordered their execution. In any case from the looks of how the bodies are arranged it looks like they were running to one spot. So most likely it was only a small group of people who did the assassination..."

"Now for the next question... Was it Smithy or the Government?" Pikachu said.

"Smithy probably, the Government wouldn't be so careless to leave behind an entire space station full of evidence." Captain Falcon said. "But yet at the same time, this whole battle was almost too clean... the only casualties that we have seen were those from the Space Pirates. So that probably points to the elite Government agents. Meanwhile there are these words etched in space pirate dialect. It wouldn't make sense for them to write them if it was the Government attacking... But at the same time, Government agents probably also know space pirate dialect... This is just all too confusing."

"Ah well we don't have to worry about who did it yet." Pikachu sighed. "Although it would be nice to know who knocked out some of the Space Pirates."

"Its just scary to think if one person slaughtered a whole army of Space Pirates..." Roy said.

"Samus does that pretty much every other day... Mind you she probably has gotten rusty..." Captain Falcon admitted.

"Maybe we should go back to Samus..." Pikachu meekly suggested.

"Yeah all of these corpses are beginning to freak me out..." Roy said, his hand had never let go of his sword as though he was expecting the corpses to come to life at any second.

* * *

"Samus have you found it yet?" asked Captain Falcon.

Samus was typing away frantically on the computer. "I'm looking for this hidden dimension." She said. However she suddenly stopped. "Metroid Dread." She read the words displayed across the screen. "Date: unknown. Our studies of the Metriod life form has come to a close. Thanks to the generous contribution of an unknown source we were able to increase the speed of our studies by an indefinite amount and find the information that we wanted within a week instead of the projected 10 years."

"Samus you have to continue searching for the information we came for!"

"I am! This is all relevant information!" Samus replied. Of course she was lying, but would you argue with someone with a cannon attached to their arm and who was known to have an occasional itchy trigger finger paired off with spontaneous mood swings? I thought so...

"Eventually our source wanted to us to continue our research by injecting our finished Metroid product into a human being and test out the fighting potential. We did upon several subjects. The results weren't pretty." several pictures were displayed on the screen. Everyone winced in horror. "We abducted several humans from a nearby planet..." Samus however stopped reading and punched the screen so that it no longer functioned. "Just what the hell went on here?"

"Could this mysterious source be Smithy?" suggested Pikachu.

"Its beginning to fit together." said Captain Falcon. "If it was Smithy he would have done this for his perfect body, part of the slaughter must have been an escaped person. When they killed that person they probably refused to do anymore research and that's when Smithy ordered the attack."

"But who ever was financing these experiments was anonymous. The 'traitor' markings on the walls don't make much sense in this context." said Pikachu pointing out the flaws in Captain Falcon's logic.

"Smithy probably had a single person who would go in between the two parties..."

"Lets just find our contact..." Samus said wanting to get off of the subject quickly. No one seemed to raise a fuss.

"Who ever our contact is, they aren't here." Roy said.

Pikachu suddenly decided to speak up. "One of the rooms that I investigated... I think you might want to see. Its the cell where they were holding these people..."

Everyone could see Samus shaking. "Is there something you want to tell us Sam?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I once had a Metroid injected into me..." Samus cried. "Although it wasn't the mutated variety that they had..." she broke down and collapsed onto the ground. "Its still painful..."

"Its all right Sam." Captain Falcon said rushing to her side.

"Now do you understand why we can't have children..."

"Well worry about that when the time comes..." Captain Falcon replied. Roy and Pikachu tried to do their best not to stare.

"Are we going to this place?" wondered Pikachu.

"Yes... I'm going to have to face this sometime." Samus replied.

* * *

They stared from the entrance of the cell. Captain Falcon was holding Samus up. However her eyes were closed.

"Its horrible..." Roy said.

"I thought it was just another part of the slaughter," Pikachu said. "I didn't think it was anything important."

"Sam, you're going to have to open your eyes sometime. We aren't leaving until you see this."

Samus slowly opened her eyes and suddenly gasped in shock.

"Just how far will Smithy go for this perfect body of his?" Samus asked staring in absolute horror.

"Samus..." Pikachu cried however Captain Falcon stopped him.

"Stay silent." He said calmly picking up the little mouse. "We will mourn for the dead."

"Captain Falcon, Roy, Pikachu." Samus said. "We are going to destroy this place."

"But we haven't met the agent yet!" Pikachu replied.

"There is no need." Samus replied pointing to some scratch marks on the wall. Everyone knew that while their eyes were transfixed in horror, she was just trying to escape from the vision.

"Smashers, I'm sorry that we didn't meet, however everyone was becoming suspicious of me. I had no choice but to abandon this meeting in order to shove off any and all suspicion." The markings said. "This mess that you see here was done one month ago. It was a large massacre; they killed nearly everyone on board... Please destroy this place."

With that Samus stood up and began to walk away. Pikachu, Roy, and Captain Falcon followed. "My ship has probably copied all of the data by now." Samus said. With that they began to walk out of the ship while placing several bombs. "We need to meet up with Kirby's group..."

They were expecting a nice walk back. However what they got was anything but nice. Waiting for them was none other than Ridley. "Hello Samus!" Ridley laughed. Samus just looked at Ridley and ordered everyone to go on with out her. "I knew some rats were sneaking around here..."

"Ridley who destroyed this place?" Samus asked.

"What?!" Ridley shouted shocked. "You mean it wasn't you?"

"It was like this when we got here." Samus explained. "It's apparently been like this for a month."

Ridley however wasn't buying it. He charged towards Samus and grabbed her. Ridley then began to drag her across the wall so much that sparks began to fly. Pikachu fired a thunderbolt towards Ridley causing him to drop Samus. "Go!" Samus ordered. "I have this under control!"

With that Pikachu ran towards Samus' ship. "So you want to die alone?" Ridley asked.

Samus cocked her blaster knowing that she didn't have much time. She looked up and noticed several large metal panels, what was supporting them was severely weakened; one quick shot would cause it to break. "Ridley I'm sorry that our final battle had to end like this."

"What are you talking about?"

With that Samus shot causing several tons of metal to collapse onto Ridley and crush him. With that Samus rushed to her ship. She boarded and a few moments later it took off.

None of them looked back as they flew away. Within a few seconds after they left it exploded.

"Well at least we won't be bothered by Ridley any more!" Roy laughed. Samus quickly punched him across the head.

"Thanks a lot!" She said angrily. "Now that you've said that, he is going to come back!"

"There is no way he could have survived that!" Roy replied.

Samus once again punched Roy. "You don't know Ridley." She replied. "He can survive ANYTHING!"

Roy looked almost terrified. They looked towards their next destination: Pop Star! For the rest of their trip not a word was uttered. None of them were looking forwards to their next encounter with Ridley. Whenever that might be.

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31: Pop Star

**Kirby, Jigglypuff, Bowser, Link, Lucario, Surgam, Fox, Dr. Mario.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Pop Star

As they sped through space in the Great Fox, no one was impressed that Surgam was with them. Even though he was bounded by handcuffs that Link had the key for them and they were nearly impossible to break, they still weren't amused that Surgam was there. Though to their credit would you be if someone whose whole life has been dedicated to your murder was on board the same ship. But Surgam had little time plotting their deaths as he was to engaged with exploring the ship.

"Have you ever been in one of these before?" Surgam asked Lucario.

"No..." Lucario replied. "Most of the time I was in the Pokeball. Only when Master needed me did he decide to release me for training or battle."

"This place is so big!" Surgam said excited, to his credit he did have the body and mentality of a 6 year old... a crazed murder 6 year old but still a 6 year old none the less.

Link was following them at a distance. Making sure to watch Surgam carefully. "Link please join us!" Lucario said while motioning for him to come towards them. Link cautiously approached, he was surprisingly the calmest among the Smashers about Surgam, probably knowing that if it came down to he could take him. "Link, why did you convince Master Hand to do this?"

"I feel that some time in the future we will need all of the allies we can get." Link replied. "And I don't think that Surgam should be locked up in a cage all day. The only taste of freedom he has received so far is what he saw during his months on the Pokemon planet, and the training with The Melee Master. That and I want him to see what we do..."

"Handcuff little boys, murder people..." Surgam spat having been listening to the conversation.

Link just replied by punching him down to the ground. "You need to understand a lot more..." He sighed. "Even if you do kill us, Smithy will still be here rising to power, along with the Government. And you will be there to witness the misery, everyone will hate the person who destroyed the universe's only chance of salvation."

"There are bound to be stronger people in the universe!" Surgam replied.

"It will be too late at that point in time..." Link replied walking away. "Smithy is gaining power, and only we can stop him now... Only we have that ability."

"So are you saying that you are the universe's only hope?! I refuse to believe that!"

"You best start believing the gravity of the situation." Link replied. "We may not be the only hope, but we are the only ones opposing the Government and Smithy at this time! If we are finished off it may be too late to fight back!"

"Others will fight back!" Surgam shouted.

It was quickly becoming a match of verbal ping-pong. Both sides were too stubborn to let up. Link just placed his left hand on Surgam's forehead. The next moment the Triforce of Courage glowed. The next moment they both saw a vision. "There is a reason why The Government is still around today." Link said. "People did rebel once..." the next moment Surgam fell to the floor in shock. "They didn't care about innocents being killed. They didn't care if there were only five thousand people on that planet that opposed them. They were guilty by affiliation. For that reason billions died."

"Shouldn't The Government have destroyed themselves for the same reason?" Surgam asked.

"That would of made things all too easy." Link let out a small chuckle. "The point is people won't fight back... That's why we're here."

"Attention everyone... we are approaching Pop Star!" Fox's voice said over the intercom. "Please come to the meeting room for more details! That includes you Lucario and Surgam."

They followed Link to the meeting room where everyone was sitting. Fox was of course at the head of the table and everyone else was sitting around the table. Surgam sat in between Link and Lucario. Everyone stared at him as though they were expecting him to jump up and attack them.

"Now then..." Fox sighed. "Lets start off with what we know... Pop Star is being attacked by Smithy's men we have to go there and fight against them. When Samus' group is done their mission we will receive back up from them."

"We have a crazed person who wants to kill us sitting here in this very room..." Kirby said.

"That's enough!" Link shouted smashing his hand down upon the table and leaving a rather notable mark. "Surgam for the time being is our ally. If you treat him like a crazed murder then he will become one!"

"Why are you defending him?" Bowser asked.

"Because he is alone and young..." Link replied. "He shouldn't be treated like this."

"I agree with Link. Under my ship there will be no harassment of Surgam." Fox replied. "If you disagree well... lets see how you fare against the vacuum of space!" nobody spoke up. "Now then back to our current problem. We don't know how many they have... Kirby are there any allies that may be willing to help us?"

"Meta Knight, and maybe King Dedede..." Kirby replied.

"Well it may help..."

"Don't rely on Dedede though... He is a selfish person who only thinks about protecting himself..." Kirby sighed. "He isn't exactly the most trustworthy character, not to mention... well he won't help unless he feels threatened."

"I see..." Fox said. "We will make our first stop to see this Dedede character... and if worse comes to worse we will make him feel threatened!"

"Depending on how far our enemies have progressed that might not be all that difficult." Kirby replied.

* * *

Dream Land was under siege. Waddle Dees were constantly trying their best to fight off the legions of Nightmare, however they weren't succeeding very well. Nightmare just stood back watching as his forces were crushing the enemy. "All is going according to plan..." He laughed. Suddenly the Great Fox came down upon Dream Land. "As if on cue. Everyone retreat!" Nightmare ordered. With that all of them vanished. Conveniently at the exact same time King Dedede was exiting his castle with his giant hammer in tow, ready to fight.

"Ha!" King Dedede laughed. "You didn't have the guts to fight me after all!" With out giving it a second thought he turned around and entered his castle.

* * *

Everyone exited out of the Great Fox and stared at the battlefield. Everyone was rushing to attend to the casualties on their side.

"They retreated as they saw us..." said a rather frustrated Fox. "Why?"

"They were probably planning it, they didn't want to fight us yet." Link replied.

Bowser just looked across the field. "There are no casualties from the other side..." He said.

"There is the possibility that they took their wounded." Link said.

"Unfortunately Nightmare isn't that kind of person..." Kirby replied. "Meaning that its most likely they didn't lose a single person in the battle."

"Or somebody else was calling the shots." Fox replied having carefully analyzed the situation.

"Either way this is unsettling." Link replied, he was looking around the planet. "It's been three years since the last time I was here... and that resulted in the destruction of the planet..." Surgam just looked up at Link with a look of disgust. Noticing the glare he was receiving Link decided that he would have to choose his words more carefully from now on. "It wasn't destroyed by us." Link sighed.

"It was destroyed by Nightmare that The Master freed, The Master is a person _your father_ was an acquaintance of."

"Yeah so?" Surgam asked. "This planet looks perfectly fine."

"Restoring it was our first goal." Link sighed. "The Melee Master and I restored this planet using The N-Sword."

"So what?" Surgam said. "Why not use the power of The N-Sword to just reach your goals?"

"We can't." Link said. "If we rely on an item we won't grow stronger."

"You have the ability to end this all at once! Why won't you?" Surgam shouted.

"Because taking the easy way never solved anything." Link replied. Everyone looked at Surgam. "In order to do such a task as bringing back this planet The Melee Master had to sacrifice a large amount of power. Anyways Fox I'm taking Surgam to show him some sights."

"Why should we care?" Kirby asked.

"Just be sure to be here, if they come back." Fox said.

"No problem. You can come too Lucario." With that they walked away towards the town.

"Good riddance." Kirby muttered. This was followed by a swift kick by Fox across the field. When Kirby landed he quickly rushed back and grabbed Fox by the collar. "What was that for?!"

"I told you not to harass him." Fox replied. "Even if you aren't on my ship you have no reason to treat him the way you do."

"Hello, axe crazed little kid? He wants our heads off of our bodies! He wants to repeatedly stab us and brutally muder us! Is this making any sense to you?"

Fox looked towards the town where Link, Surgam, and Lucario had walked to. "It is, however I'm going to have to agree with Link. If we treat him like he is going to kill us he will. We better go meet this King Dedede."

With that they walked towards the castle. Standing guard at the entrance to the castle was a lone Waddle Dee armed with nothing more than a spear.

"We want to see King Dedede!" Fox said.

"NO!" The Waddle Dee shouted. "As long as you are affiliated with Kirby you can't enter!" Fox just held up his gun and aimed it at them. They looked at the gun confused.

"They won't know what a gun is Fox... the inhabitants of Dream Land are peaceful creatures who don't even think of war. They only defend themselves when they feel threatened." Kirby explained.

"But they have spears." Fox pointed out.

"This is getting us no where..." Dr. Mario sighed. He approached the guards. "I'm a doctor." He said, "I know you have plenty of wounded from that previous battle and I would like to help."

"Fine you may enter." The guards said letting Dr. Mario in, however they blocked everyone else. "You however may not."

"I kicked Kirby across a field a few minutes ago." Fox said.

"I'm sorry, but since we didn't see it you can't enter."

"No problem." Fox replied with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He then turned around and kicked Kirby much like a soccer ball sending him flying across the field. "Did you see that?"

"Yes..." The guard said. "You may enter."

Bowser was just staring as Fox walked in. "How did that get him entry?" Bowser asked bewildered.

"I'm wondering that too... Do they hate Kirby here?" Jigglypuff wondered.

"Maybe he was just afraid of Fox doing the same thing to him since they are about the same size..." Deduced Bowser. They watched the guard and noticed that he was shaking slightly. "Well in that case..." A devilish grin crossed Bowser's face. He went towards the guard and whispered. "You know I can breath fire..."

The Waddle Dee was shaking nervously. "Prove it!"

"Do you really want me to?" Bowser asked. The guard just nodded. With out hesitation Bowser breathed fire up into the air. A gust of wind blew the fire towards Kirby.

"Fine I get the point..." Kirby shouted at Bowser walking away. "I'm going to go find Link and Surgam... There's less hostility there"

With that the guard let in Bowser.

"What about me?" Jigglypuff asked.

The guard scanned Jigglypuff. "You can't enter."

Jigglypuff puffed herself up insulted. "Why not?" She asked.

"Simply because you look like Kirby." The guard replied. Jigglypuff took this as an insult and began to slap the Waddle Dee senseless

"We do not look alike! I have ears and hair you blind twit!" She shouted as she continued to beat him senseless.

The guard was now leaning against the wall. "This barbaric attitude... there is no mistaking it you are Kirby." He muttered before falling unconscious. Jigglypuff just walked to the door and let herself into the castle only to be greeted by fifty Waddle Dees.

"Kirby!" They all shouted.

Jigglypuff just whimpered. "Why me?"

* * *

Link, Surgam, and Lucario had reached the town and were walking around. "This place is known as Cappy Town." Link told Surgam who was looking around. Link looked over to Lucario who just had his eyes closed and had a very serious look on his face. "Come on relax."

"I'm only here because I believe that I will eventually meet my Master once again if I stay with you." Lucario replied.

"Why don't we go somewhere and you can tell me about your Master." Link suggested. "You can start with his name."

Lucario for once seemed to smile but it quickly returned to a frown. "I don't know his name." Lucario replied. "He... always used an alias and told me to call him Master."

"Does Surgam know his name?"

"No he was left in the dark just like me."

"Trust no one... He must have been betrayed severely." Link began to question just who Lucario's Master was. "Maybe he had something to hide."

"Master was an honest person!" Lucario shouted enraged. Several cappys were now looking at them. With that Lucario ran off. Surgam quickly followed. After a sigh Link also ran after them.

* * *

Jigglypuff had sung all the guards to sleep and was now walking through the castle. "Hello Kirby!" A voice said. Jigglypuff quickly turned around and faced someone the same height as her. "Forgive me!" He quickly apologized. "I mistook you for someone else. My name is Meta Knight."

Jigglypuff's eyes were however wide open in shock. "I know you!" She shouted. "But we saw you die! You jumped off of the cliff three years ago!"

"Oh that..." Meta Knight said realising what she was talking about. "I flew away, I have wings. So what brings you here?"

"We came to help fight against Nightmare, he is working for a man named Smithy. Kirby is also here."

Meta Knight nodded and began to walk away. "Please follow me." Jigglypuff quickly followed Meta Knight. "Our forces are weak and after the recent attack I don't think we will be able to win against him... even with your people helping!"

"We can win!" Jigglypuff said. They came to the room where Dr. Mario was healing all of the soldiers. They walked through the room looking at the devastated soldiers. Eventually they entered the tacticians' room. Standing there was Fox who was looking over their current plans.

"You don't have the manpower to be able to do this kind of defence." Fox said looking over the casualty reports. "Besides you would just be boxing yourself in. Whose plans were these?"

"The King's!" A Waddle Dee commander said.

"I guess what Kirby said was true..." Fox muttered reading over the various plans. "He is a selfish person who only thinks about himself."

Enraged, the commander shouted at Fox. "How dare you say that about the King!"

"It looks to me like he doesn't care about your lives, only his own." Fox said continuing to analyze every single part of the plan. "Ah well. Not much that we can do besides obey the King. We'll save his hide and protect him."

* * *

"Lucario stop!" Surgam shouted out. Lucario did stop running. But now they were in a forest.

"He doesn't understand! Master relied on me!"

"But he abandoned you!"

Lucario didn't take this lightly. He began to pound the ground in frustration. "He didn't!" Lucario cried.

"Yes he did!"

Lucario pounced at Surgam and pinned him to the ground. "No he didn't!" Lucario continued to shout.

"You're in denial."

"SHUT UP!" Lucario shouted sending a force palm right beside Surgam's head. Surgam was lying down perfectly still, whimpering in fear. "He didn't abandon me..." With that Lucario began to explain what happened that fateful night.

* * *

Lucario was walking behind his Master. Looking up at his navy blue hair. "Lucario," he said. "Right here looks good. Lets stop and eat."

"I'm not hungry..." Lucario said however a moment later his stomach began to growl.

"You were saying?"

"We are going to pick up Surgam right? We can wait to eat right?"

"Its almost dinner time. I'm sure he is eating right now... If he hasn't eaten the Saffron Gym out of house and home."

Lucario laughed. His Master held out a chocolate bar. Lucario looked at it confused. Chocolate was one of his favourite types of food, but he only got it as treats for doing something good. "What have I done to deserve this?"

He just tossed the chocolate and Lucario effortlessly caught it. "Lucario... I have a job for you. You are going to have to watch over Surgam. I can't continue this battle having to watch over him, I think of him like a little brother... I thought that Saffron City would be safe but we both know its going to be attacked soon."

"Master?"

"I've also decided to hunt _him_ down. I don't think I would be capable of being at my prime for when I face _him_ if you were there either... The man I looked up to... he is the strongest trainer I've ever met... I've seen him defeat legendary Pokemon. You are a lot like him Lucario. You both have the ability to make others open up. But against him, I can't be soft, after all, he is the one who abandoned the rebellion."

"Master?"

"There is also another way you are like _him_. You can both use aura." Lucario looked shocked.

"But Master, humans haven't been able to use aura for almost a hundred years!" Lucario said.

"He is different... he looks towards the impossible and makes it possible." He brought out a thermos filled with hot soup. He opened it and began to drink it. "Good bye Lucario..."

* * *

"We went to get you but you refused to go saying that you sensed the Smashers..." Lucario explained. "Master left knowing that the Smashers would be able to protect the city... he then boarded the ship and placed my pokeball there."

"He couldn't have known that I would have been alive after the Smashers."

"Master met them once before 3 years ago..." Lucario said. "That's all he told me. I think Master knew they wouldn't kill."

"I see... so that's who your Master is." Link said stepping out from behind a tree. "You two are so alike..."

"Have you been standing there all this time?!" Lucario shouted outraged.

"I see you inherited your Master's keen sense of observation." Link said. "It took everybody quite a while to figure out that Kirby wasn't a Jigglypuff. Boy that brings back memories of The Forest of Extreme Pain and Agony, From Which no One Has Returned Alive."

"Wait, that's actually a name of a forest?" Surgam asked rather shocked.

"Yes..." Lucario painfully admitted.

They sat in the forest and began to talk about anything in general. Slowly Surgam began to smile and trust Link.

* * *

Kirby continued to search for Link, Lucario and Surgam growing more and more frustrated when he couldn't find them and was constantly being distracted by everyone rushing towards him and greeting him, asking about how his adventures in the stars were. After shaking off several more people he looked up to they sky to see Samus' ship descending towards the planet. Quickly he rushed towards the landing ground.

To be continued...

* * *

**Note: I think I'm focusing a bit too much on Surgam... though to be fair he has to undergo a lot of character development in a short period of time... and I am asking for the impossible with his character to happen...**


	32. Chapter 32: Targeted

Chapter 32: Targeted

Samus' ship was landing on the green fields of Dream Land. Everyone approached it as they walked out. "What's going on?" Samus wondered.

"Nightmare has temporarily retreated his forces and is waiting. It is currently unknown when he will attack again." Kirby replied.

"Then we should get some rest." Samus replied.

* * *

Link, Lucario and Surgam were walking through the streets of Dream Land having exited the forest. "Across the universe there are more and more people like this, all of them need to be defended. While on the front we Smashers just look like an entertainment group we also secretly protect the various planets from attacks such as this. Or at least that is what Master Hand would like to expand us to. It looks like he is finally getting his wish."

"But what about the Pokemon World?" Surgam bitterly replied. "Why couldn't you protect it from Dr. Yung?"

"We aren't that strong yet. When Master Hand heard the news he greatly wanted to liberate the Pokemon World. However... with our previous strength we were unable to do it. We wish to uphold this peaceful lifestyle for future generations and everyone..." There was a bit of shakiness in Link's voice, as though he was uncertain about something. "Yes that is what we are fighting to protect."

Surgam looked at Link and then down at the ground. "Who should I believe, you or Giga Bowser..."

"You should believe what you want to believe..." Link said finally believing that he may have actually begun to soften, and open up Surgam. But he knew it was going to be a lot harder from here on out. Just how much harder though? Link didn't know the answer to that.

* * *

Everyone was relaxing at the castle. Each of them taking turns to be a look out. At the first sign of Nightmare's troops they would jump into action. "Any news yet? Samus asked.

"None." Kirby replied. "I'm worried about Link and Lucario. They have been gone for a while... Maybe Surgam killed them." Samus just punched Kirby across the head. "Don't tell me you side with them too!"

"I do," Samus replied. "We have to help him find his own path. We can't just let him continue to think like this."

Kirby just began to walk away. "You can take my watch shift..." Kirby said. "And one more thing, I'm not going to change my opinion about him. I know he will try to kill us. Just don't come crying to me when some body dies."

"The way you continue to treat him he may kill you first." Samus joked. Kirby just walked away.

* * *

Nine figures were watching Dedede's castle from the darkness. Since they had started watching the castle, waiting for the opportunity to strike seven of the Smashers had left and went somewhere else. "They are waiting, expecting us to strike." One said

"Agreed." Another hissed. "We should attack while they are all separated."

Dark Samus floated behind the nine figures. "Hunt out the Smashers and kill them!" With that they all disappeared.

* * *

Unknown to the nine figures Samus had seen them. "Everyone, be careful..." Samus muttered into a device. "I think we will have company very soon."

Samus was going through the files that she had copied from the Space Pirate ship. However she quickly found something that didn't belong. A file that was created a mere two hours before they arrived on the space station. Samus stared at the file and opened it.

"Hello Smasher." A gruff male voice said. "I'm sorry, that I was unable to meet you. Hopefully you have found this file and not one of the Dark Lord's dogs. Anyways in this folder there is data on part of project known as Metal Gear. The Dark Lord is capable of mass producing these mechanical monsters due to someone I unfortunately know being among his ranks..." Samus quickly noted the location and got her arm cannon ready.

Slowly she walked out from the room she was in. As per the orders from King Dedede everyone had evacuated down into a hidden chamber of the castle. Samus just smiled knowing that she could go all out in this up coming battle. Quickly she pressed herself against a wall and waited for any sounds. She could hear somebody approaching. Switching to her thermal visor she was able to see what it was that was approaching. It left no heat signature. Quickly switching to her x-ray visor she was able to see that it was in fact a cyborg, a space pirate cyborg. "Weavel..." Samus muttered recalling who this space pirate was.

She twisted her arm cannon so that it would shoot out five missiles at once. She inhaled and ran across the hallway firing five missiles simultaneously. A yellow light appeared which cut all five of the missiles down.

"We meet again Samus, this time you will die!"

Weavel rushed towards Samus. Both of them firing their weapons at each other. Each attack was being intercepted by another. Suddenly Weavel's torso detached from his legs. Samus knowing full well what was coming next quickly jumped behind a wall. Several bullets began to shoot at the wall destroying parts of it. A few even managed to pierce through the wall and scrape Samus' armor.

"He upgraded his bullets in his Halfturret." Samus sighed. "Great." She rolled her eyes and began to charge up her next attack. Samus quickly began to recall the abilities of the Halfturret. It would shoot on site, but would have a 1.5 second lag of identifying a target. Strangely Weavel needed it to walk around so using it as a turret was normally a last resort for him to escape. If it was destroyed he would be at a severe disadvantage and be forced to retreat. But there was something about this attack that made Samus think that retreating wasn't an option. When her attack was fully charged she jumped out to the hall way once again and was ready to shoot. However Weavel was ready for this and jumped in front of Samus and slashed her down to the ground.

Quickly thinking Samus activated her grapple beam to get her out of there before she was filled with more holes than Swiss cheese. She cursed under her breath wondering how she was so careless to fall into a stupid trap like that. She could hear Weavel reattaching to his Halfturret and walking towards her cautiously. Samus quickly began to assess the extent of the damage to her suit. Although it was greatly damaged none of the key functions were. "I have to end this with one move..." Samus thought.

Weavel turned the corner and Samus was nowhere to be seen. "Damn!" Weavel shouted hitting the stonewall beside him with such force he broke through it. He turned around to search for any other area that Samus might have been able to escape to. It was then he noticed a power bomb that had been placed by his feet. Weavel looked down in horror and could only scream as it exploded. When the attack was finished Weavel was down on the ground his robotic limbs in several pieces. Samus reappeared having used a cloaking device that Dr. Mario had made to hide.

"You have one chance to live Weavel." Samus said pointing her blaster at him. "Crawl out of this castle and go hide."

"No!" Weavel said. "I will kill you Samus Aran!" the limbs began to reattach themselves to Weavel's body. A compartment in his chest opened up to reveal a Fake Smash Shard which glowed with a blue aura. Samus wasted no time scanning it to confirm her fears. The aura surrounding it was Phazon. Samus just raised her left hand and a beam of light shot to the Fake Smash Shard causing it to shatter.

"Sorry Weavel but you deserve a better death than Phazon Corruption." Samus said walking away. Weavel tried to stand up however his limbs didn't fully connect and they broke.

Samus walked back to him and picked him up muttering. "This is so going to bite me in the ass later..."

* * *

Captain Falcon was out training. Currently he was breaking several large rocks with just his fists. Occasionally he would get a strange feeling, a feeling like somebody was watching him. Normally such a thing wouldn't get to him but the message that he had received from Samus was keeping him on guard. He summoned his first Weapon of Heart: The Heart Guns and began to twirl them on his index fingers. Occasionally he would shoot at the rock causing fragments to come off.

"Found you." Captain Falcon thought and raised his guns as he began to shoot towards the forest. A red creature jumped out of the forest and on top of the rock that Captain Falcon was shooting at. "A Kriken?" Captain Falcon asked puzzled. "Why are you here?"

"My name is Trace." Trace said. "And I'm here to kill the Smashers!"

"Oh okay." Captain Falcon replied casually.

Trace was rather knocked off guard by this. "Wait you aren't surprised or anything?"

"No not really this sort of stuff happens every other day. Its just, well this my first time seeing a Kriken."

"And it will be your last!" Trace said pointing an Imperialist at Captain Falcon. With out hesitation he shot but Captain Falcon rolled out of the way and lunged towards Trace. Trace however jumped back into the forest and quickly hid himself.

"They are always difficult..." Captain Falcon sighed. A shot came from the forest hitting the Captain's right shoulder. Quickly Captain Falcon hid behind the rock and assessed his situation. "He is definitely a sniper... Though he could have shot me in the head why didn't he?" Captain Falcon pondered this for a few seconds. "He wants to play with me a bit before killing me. I must be his first bit of pray in a while. Well let's find out how good you are... Weapon of Heart: Gauntlets!" Silver Gauntlets covered his hands.

Captain Falcon jumped up into the air, as he expected Trace began to rapidly fire at him. However Captain Falcon blocked the attacks with the Gauntlets that he was now wearing. The surface of the Gauntlets was capable to reflect the Imperialist's lasers back towards Trace. Trace was quickly able to dodge the reflected attack however Captain Falcon appeared in front of him.

"You're good." Captain Falcon said.

"You're quite good for a human."

The two jumped away from each other. Captain Falcon raised his Heart Guns and began to rapidly fire but Trace transformed into a three-legged bug like creature and ran away. Captain Falcon quickly found cover and began to wait.

Unknown to Captain Falcon Trace was approaching him from behind. Suddenly Trace pounced towards Captain Falcon taking him by surprise. Reacting quickly Captian Falcon grabbed Trace's legs and tossed him towards a tree. Captain Falcon then lunged towards Trace delivering a full powered falcon punch. Trace reverted himself back to his normal form and rose the Imperialist up to captain Falcon's head ready to fire at point blank. However Captain Falcon delivered a final Falcon Punch knocking Trace out.

* * *

Link, Lucario, and Surgam were walking through the streets of Dream Land. Suddenly Link sensed someone watching them. Quickly Link realized that they were hiding behind a tree. But almost as quick as the presence appeared, it disappeared.

"What's wrong Link?" Surgam asked.

"It must have been my imagination but... was there someone watching us behind that tree?" Link asked.

"Yes." Lucario said.

"Ah well it was probably nothing..."

* * *

Kirby was walking across a field when suddenly Link approached him. "Hey Link!" Kirby said.

"Hello." Link replied.

Kirby was instantly puzzled by the complete lack of Surgam. After all Link was the one who wanted to convert him so much. "So finally decided it was pointless to try and convert him?" Kirby asked.

"Convert who?" Kirby wasted no time delivering a swift punch to 'Link' sending him flying back. Slowly he began to transform into a purple woman.

"Who are you?" Kirby asked.

She began to transform into Samus. "Me, I'm Gandrayda. Hired to take you down. If you don't mind me asking how did you figure out I wasn't your comrade so quickly?"

"You didn't know who Surgam was." Kirby explained.

"Wait you mean that civilian that the Smasher I copied was talking to?!"

"That was no civilian." Kirby laughed.

"But he wasn't in that picture that we were given of our targets!" Gandrayda shouted outraged.

Kirby rushed towards Gandrayda to deliver a swift punch however she transformed into Surgam. Kirby didn't hesitate in punching her _harder_. She went flying backwards and hit her head on a rock causing her to revert back to normal and drift unconscious. "Like I said he's no civilian. But thanks I needed to do that and Link wouldn't let me live if I did that to the real one."

* * *

Bowser was enjoying a nice bath at a large hot spring near a volcano. "Sooo nice..." He moaned. "Dr. Mario was right I needed to relive stress." Bowser continued to relax. Before entering the hot spring he had taken out the communication device so he had no idea that someone was currently targeting him.

King Dedede walked towards Bowser and he was less than impressed to see Bowser sitting in the hot spring. "This is my private hot spring!" King Dedede shouted. "Get out, get out, get out!"

"Relax your highness..." Bowser muttered. "There is enough room for a flightless waterfowl in here. Besides you're being targeted by someone is it really wise to be out in the open?"

"That's what I said." Meta Knight said appearing from behind King Dedede. "However the King must always have his daily hot spring bath."

King Dedede was puffing out his chest trying to be intimidating, however that was failing miserably. "Go up the volcano there are more hot springs up there!"

"What's stopping you from going tubby?" Bowser asked.

"I have a hammer!" Dedede replied pulling out his giant wooden, mechanical hammer. Bowser slowly got out. "Ha glad I showed you who's King around here!"

"No I just figured that it would take less effort to get out of here than to continue listening to you flaunting your kinghood around." Bowser replied.

Bowser began to climb the volcano. He got up and noticed several rocks rolling towards him. One that caught his eye was a strange rock with several orange crystals that were pointing out of it. Quickly thinking Bowser braced himself. Each of the rocks went past him barely grazing him and down towards the hot spring below. "Serves that stupid penguin right." Bowser muttered. What came next Bowser wasn't expecting the rock with the orange crystals jumped and transformed into a monster. It began to swing its large crystal like fist towards Bowser who rolled out of the way.

"Smasher I am Spire!" The monster said. "Prepare to die!"

Bowser suddenly got an idea and began to lure Spire up to the rim of the volcano. When Spire attached him again Bowser blocked the attack and grabbed him.

Bowser then threw Spire into the pool of magma. "And that's the end of that." Bowser said walking away.

"Nice try Smasher!" Spire laughed as he crawled out of the pool of magma. "But you see my race is immune to magma!"

Bowser's eyes flared up in shock. But it was quickly replaced with a calm look. "I see." Bowser laughed. "Guess I'll have to find some other way with you." Bowser ran towards Spire and delivered a shoulder bash. "How about I make sure there is nothing left of you! I'll grind you up into little pebbles!" Bowser grabbed Spire and threw him into the air. "Whirling fortress." Bowser quickly began spinning around, even going farther beyond the normal rate he was used to. When Spire came crashing down the whirling fortress grinded against Spire causing some of his rocks to chip off. Unfortunately Bowser was unable to keep up the speed he was at for a long period of time and eventually became too dizzy to continue. Spire used this opportunity to knock Bowser into the ground.

"Weapon of Heart!" Bowser shouted. Light appeared at his scaly fingertips. "Koopa Claws!" What appeared were long metallic blades that were extensions of his claws. Just to test out his strength Bowser used the Koopa Claws against a boulder. At first nothing happened a moment later the boulder was cut into four pieces and slid off of each other.

"So you can cut rock. Maybe you are dangerous now!" Bowser rushed towards Spire and pierced him with his Koopa Claws. When he tried to pull out he found that it was impossible. "I'm however made from a much stronger rock than the one you just cut." Spire then proceeded to beat Bowser up. In an act of desperation Bowser breathed fire down on the Koopa Claws heating them up. It was now evident that the Koopa Claws were actually hurting Spire. Bowser then ripped out the Koopa Claws effectively cutting Spire to pieces. He stared at the pieces of rock on the ground expecting it to come back to life, when it didn't he just swept his foot across the ground and knocked every last bit of Spire into the magma.

Afterwards Bowser just collapsed onto the ground.

"I wonder how that stupid penguin dealt with the rocks." Bowser said.

* * *

Meta Knight and King Dedede were looking up at the volcano. "That stupid turtle tried to kill me!" Dedede shouted. Around the hot spring were several rocks that were cut in half and shattered. King Dedede pulled out his hammer and was ready to go up and attack Bowser. Meta Knight however stopped him.

"Sire... perhaps we should return to the castle. Nightmare might come back. And I hear fighting up there. Most likely he has met an enemy and it would be unwise to put you in such danger."

* * *

Dr. Mario was treating several patients. He noticed someone looming outside of the door. "If you would like to fight me, can we take this some place else? I don't want more casualties than there all ready is."

"Yeah, that's fine since you're my only target anyways." Dr. Mario walked out side of the room and waiting for him was a large cyborg. "My name is Ghor."

"Fitting that you would be fighting a Doctor." Dr. Mario said. They went outside into the castle's courtyard. Ghor wasted no time in activating several machine guns and firing them at Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario didn't react he just stood perfectly still and no bullet hit him.

Ghor was shocked but continued his onslaught until he eventually ran out of bullets. Ghor then charged directly at Dr. Mario lifting up his long robotic arm and punching. Dr. Mario however caught the punch and didn't even flinch. Electricity then surged from Dr. Mario's hand, causing Ghor's body to malfunction, it eventually shut down.

"I was expecting an assassin to be stronger..." Dr. Mario said. "Ah well back to treating the patients."

* * *

Jigglypuff was skipping along in a field full of flowers. Suddenly something rushed towards her in the grass. She didn't have time to react and upon impact it blew up. Suddenly something screamed. Jigglypuff turned to see a hideous green and yellow monster, Kanden. "ITS UGLY!" Jigglypuff screamed in horror of the bug like beast. She wasted no time in summoning her Weapon of Heart, the Marker.

She quickly drew across Kanden with orange. "Okay now you're pretty!" Jigglypuff said walking away. Kanden however transformed into a larva like monster and began to rapidly deploy bombs from its tail that chased after Jigglypuff, destroying the flower field in the process. "BOOM!" Jigglypuff shouted excited and suddenly Kanden exploded. When the smoke cleared all that was left was a charred husk.

Jigglypuff stared at her marker. Orange allowed her to control explosions on what ever she drew on.

**

* * *

**

Pikachu and Sylux shot electricity at each other. "_This battle will go on for quite a while at this rate._" Pikachu thought. "_And since he also seems to use electricity as a main form of attacking I can't be careless. It would be best to end this quickly._"

Sylux shot out some electricity, Pikachu quickly dropped to the ground and used his Iron Tail to hit Sylux's ankles. The attack was so strong that it cracked the armor. Sylux then fell to the ground but quickly got back up and put a distance between them. Sylux quickly shot his blaster towards Pikachu who used Quick Attack to avoid the shots and knock Sylux back. Sylux once again tried to put distance between them but Pikachu used Agility and appeared in front of Sylux a moment later.

Sylux transformed into a ball and suddenly dropped three energy balls around Pikachu forming a perfect equilateral triangle. Then all three of them blew up. With Pikachu caught in the blast he was sent flying in the air. Sylux quickly transformed back into his normal mode and jumped up to Pikachu. Pikachu however reacted quickly and stabbed him with the Electric Lance. Unable to defend Sylux fell to the ground. He didn't move.

* * *

"Hello Smasher." A voice said. Fox quickly turned around and standing across from him was a creature in blue armor. "My name is Rundas and I've been hired to kill you."

Fox just laughed. "Okay, this could be fun." Fox ran towards Rundas. Rundas however swung his arm and a line of icicles rushed towards Fox. To dodge Fox rolled out of the way and shot several lasers from his blaster at Rundas who just created a barrier of ice in front of him. "Wait how can you do that?"

"I use the moisture in the atmosphere." Rundas replied. Fox began to use the fire fox and rushed towards the ice barrier melting it in the process. Fox then hit Rundas knocking him back. Ice spires shot out of the ground separating Fox and Rundas. Fox once again let of the fire fox but this time he instead contained its energy causing all of the ice to melt.

"Hey Rundas guess what my power level is?" Fox taunted.

"I hate you all..." Rundas replied. With that Rundas encased Fox into a spire of ice. However flames appeared around Fox causing the ice to melt. Fox rushed up towards Rundas and kicked him into the sky. As Rundas came crashing down Fox summoned his first Weapon of Heart, The Demon Launcher, and fired a beam of energy at him. Rundas blocked by creating a giant pillar of ice.

Rundas then created an ice snowboard and rode it around in the air.

"You know maybe they should have called you Bobby Drake." Fox taunted. No longer wasting any time Rundas created several large boulders of ice and shot them towards Fox. Fox just used his superior speed to avoid the giant ice boulders. "_This guy is serious... This could be troublesome..._"

Rundas jumped into the air and created a giant pillar of ice. Fox just lifted up his Demon Launcher and fired a beam of energy at the spire of ice. When the two attacks hit they surprisingly cancelled each other out. "I will freeze you and this world into an eternal ice age!" Rundas shouted. Rundas began to gather in energy he then shot a beam of ice down towards Dream Land.

"I'm sorry Rundas. Its time to end this battle." Fox said. "Level two." The Demon Launcher began to glow with a white light and it fused itself to Fox's arm. The energy that was rushing towards the planet was redirected towards the Demon Launcher. When it hit the Demon Launcher it was absorbed into it. Fox just lifted up his arm and shot the blast of energy towards Rundas. Not having any time to react Rundas tried to create an ice barrier. When the attack hit the ice barrier it resulted in an explosion. When the explosion cleared there was no trace of Rundas anywhere.

* * *

Roy was encased in ice. Although Roy had sensed his assailant he had managed to get out of the town and into an open field. He didn't expect that his opponent would attack him with his back turned. A minor miscalculation on Roy's part, but one he wouldn't make in the future. Luckily Roy was in the process of drawing the Sword of seals when he was frozen. The heat that the sword released was enough to save Roy's life and currently what was keeping Roy warm inside the ice. A person in blue armour walked in front of Roy.

"I thought someone like you would be a lot stronger." He laughed. "I am Noxus. Not that you need to know my name now..."

A moment later the ice melted. "It's bad that you picked me." Roy laughed. "I can use fire!"

Roy began to run towards Noxus, dragging his sword across the ground. Sparks began to come from the sword and then Roy swung the sword. It was engulfed in flames and sent out a pillar of fire towards Noxus. Nuxus quickly fired a stream of ice in front of him to protect it. When the pillar of fire hit the ice it melted and took out the fire.

But the attack was just a diversion. Roy jumped into the air and brought down his sword upon Noxus. Noxus quickly blocked with his armour but Roy's sword had cracked it. After taking a few seconds to recover Noxus fired at point blank. However the shot went right through Roy. "What the?!" Noxus shouted shocked. Roy however was behind Noxus.

"The mist provided as an excellent blanket to make a mirage." Roy laughed. "I'm also the best human tactician in the Smashers! I'm only rivalled by Mewtwo."

Noxus quickly transformed into his Vohscythe and tried to cut off Roy's legs. Roy however jumped into the air and dropped down his sword with such speed that he pierced the Vohscythe and trapping it in the ground. Since Noxus was spinning too quickly he couldn't stop and subsequently the Vohscythe was destroyed. With the Vohscythe destroyed Noxus' suit began to explode. The end result was Noxus was knocked across the ground and his armour was nearly destroyed.

* * *

All of the Smashers had finished their battles. After his battle Bowser found a nearby hot spring and began to relax in it. Once he was relaxed he got out and began to go down the mountain.

"That was a pathetic battle. Are you really that weak?" a voice asked. Bowser turned around to the source of the voice.

"You!" He shouted surprised. "What's going on?"

To be continued...


	33. Chapter 33: The Tenth General

Chapter 33: The Tenth General

Bowser stood there infuriated. In front of him was none other than Bowser Jr. his own son. Bowser Jr. just chuckled.

"What's going on?" Bowser asked once again infuriated.

"I've decided to join The Dark Lord. I want to surpass you as the ruler of the Koopas! And since you left the Koopas for The Smashers I was the next in line to gain the power!" Bowser Jr. Explained.

Bowser just laughed. "If that was what you were going to tell me I suggest you start running away! I'll show you who's weak and pathetic."

"All of the Koopas are now with Smithy. I'm here to give you an offer! Come back and be my right hand man and serve under Smithy!"

Bowser however just began to laugh. This was definitely not the response Bowser Jr. was expecting. "Its time you received something I should have given you a long time ago." Bowser said. The next moment he punched Bowser Jr into the sky. But something caught Bowser Jr and caused him to float down to safety. Standing there in front of Bowser was Mewtwo. Bowser had wasted no time at all summoning his Weapon of Heart, which were just gloves that had extremely long claws on them.

"Long time, no see, Bowser." Mewtwo said placing Bowser Jr. down. "You surprised me. Punching your own son."

"He deserved it. Listen up, son; the Koopas will never see you as their leader as long as I'm still alive. They won't follow your orders!"

"I know." Bowser Jr. devilishly replied. "That's why I had Kamek put a spell on all of them. They now listen and serve me with their lives. Kamek why don't you come on out!"

With that a puff of smoke appeared. Standing beside Bowser Jr. was none other than Kamek, Bowser's must trusted follower. "Kamek what is the meaning of this?" Bowser asked outraged. Yet at the same time he was happy that he trained his son to be such a little devil.

"Bowser, listen, you left the Koopas to join the Smashers. There was a power struggle with out you there. People were trying to take command in your absence. Then Bowser Jr, your son, stepped up and stopped the fighting. With no choice left, I crowned him King of the Koopas. However I am still loyal to you King Bowser." Bowser Jr looked shocked at Kamek's revelation.

"I understand, you did it to preserve the Koopas." Bowser replied happily. "Well then Kamek. Here is my final order until I reclaim my crown or die. Make sure my son stays alive until we meet face to face and can fight to determine the rightful King of the Koopas."

"As you wish."

"Why not right now?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Because, King Bowser wrote the rules so that in order for a fight for the crown to take place there must be at least 100 Koopa gang witnesses!"

Bowser Jr. growled. "Fine, lets go Kamek."

With that the two of them disappeared. It was now only Mewtwo and Bowser. "Is he always like that?" Bowser asked.

"Acting like a spoiled brat, more or less." Mewtwo replied. "He is one of the eight tacticians. Someone who knows you, the Smashers, well enough that Smithy trusts to inform of the strengths and weaknesses."

"I'm guessing you are also one of the tacticians?" Bowser asked.

"No." Mewtwo replied. "I probably would be but no one really trusts me in the organization. They see me still as a Smasher, and the one most likely to betray them. That is why I must take you to Smithy."

Bowser just laughed. "Look at us. Talking like old friends, even though we are bitter enemies. Or am I mistaken? Have you decided to return to us?"

"No. I came here to tell you to join us," Mewtwo said calmly. "So are you?"

"No," Bowser replied.

"Then it looks like I will have to take you by force!" They both shouted at the same time. Bowser charged at Mewtwo who just dodged.

"If that is your Weapon of Heart then you are going to have a hard time trying to take me down." Mewtwo laughed.

"Why?" Bowser wondered. Mewtwo just motioned his arm and something rushed towards Bowser. Bowser however jumped out of the way in order to avoid it.

"This is mine." Mewtwo replied. In front of him appeared a rather large ball of Metal. It looked like a liquid yet at the same time it looked like a solid. "I am fully capable of controlling it. Molding it into any shape that I please by using my psychic energy. And so naturally I'm capable of attacking at a distance, you on the other hand have to come in closer... No matter what I will be at the advantage." Mewtwo suddenly teleported away and reappeared a few feet back. Where he was previously standing was now torn up, several spikes were coming out the ground. Bowser had placed his claws into the ground and extended them. "It seems that distance doesn't matter to you either. But I'm still at the advantage; with the ability to read your mind and predict your next attack I can evade your every move. But how are you able to control it this well? Your memories only show you making them recently!"

"They were only made recently... but I can't afford to hold back. I will bring you back to where you belong!"

"I see that I've told Mario that I didn't want to go back..."

"I don't believe it!" Bowser shouted. "I can't!"

"My life was in jeopardy and Master Hand wouldn't tell you. What is there to understand? If I was ever released from Sora's control that would be the last place I would go to!"

Bowser slashed his claws forwards and Mewtwo defended with his metal. The two Weapons of Heart clashed and eventually Mewtwo over powered Bowser. "_How is it that strong?_" Bowser wondered.

"There are ways to increase your Weapon's power with out training yourself." Mewtwo replied. "Most of it revolves around the ingredients used, and I used the best that I could obtain within Smithy's ranks. This is one of the hardest, and rarest, metals in the universe Nintendium!"

"Are there other ways?" Bowser wondered.

"Probably..." Mewtwo replied. "For instance another way is to give up the level 2 form!"

"Where did you learn all of this?" Bowser wondered.

"Documents that Smithy had in his castle." Mewtwo replied. "There is a third and final way to increase your power of the Weapon of Heart. And that is to limit who it can be used against."

"Knowing you... you used all three methods." Bowser deduced. Everyone knew Mewtwo all too well. He had a very delicate ego and had to be the strongest. He would use whatever means necessary.

"That's right, I've decided to take revenge on Master Hand and all of his precious Smashers! So I will only use it against you. Along with the Nintendium, and giving up its Level 2 form, this has achived a strength similar to a Level 2 weapon!" The metal quickly broke apart and rushed towards Bowser who was able to roll out of the way. He noticed that the move was completely unlike Mewtwo, it was sloppy. Bowser jumped out of the way and was ready to dodge in the air if the metal changed direction in mid air. But it didn't.

"What's going on?" Bowser shouted. "Stop playing around! It's almost like you lost your memory of how to fight! The Mewtwo I know doesn't toy around and use any useless moves unless he is playing with a weaker opponent!"

"The Mewtwo you know is dead." Mewtwo replied. "You are also weaker than me. Or are you suggesting that we are equal?"

"We are equal as Smashers!" Bowser replied.

"Don't make me laugh." Mewtwo scoffed. "You were never my equal! I had chosen to be the weak Smasher that you knew! I purposely held back my strength!"

Bowser ran forwards towards Mewtwo slashing his claws. Mewtwo however teleported away to safety. "You're a coward!" Bowser shouted outraged. "Face me!"

"Fine..." Mewtwo said rushing towards Bowser. Bowser jumped into the air to dodge Mewtwo's attack. When Bowser landed he turned around and the two of them rushed towards each other.

Bowser slashed Mewtwo and Mewtwo finally got a hit in with the metal. Suddenly Mewtwo began to scream out in pain. "Come on the wound isn't that deep!" Bowser sighed. And Bowser was right. The wound was hardly anything to scream about. It was just a single; shallow cut about five inches in length.

Mewtwo stopped screaming and looked at the cut. It was bleeding down his chest. His hand went over the wound and instantly the bleeding stopped. Bowser breathed out a torrent of fire at Mewtwo who, with out even batting an eye, just blocked with the metal. Bowser noted that all of a sudden Mewtwo had complete mastery over the metal.

"So you finally decided to face me seriously!" Bowser shouted enraged

"Perhaps." Mewtwo replied. "I will have to capture you one way or the other. Now then, I guess I should inform you about my Weapon of Heart. It is neither liquid nor solid. I am capable of controlling its shape and state of being... For instance." The metal turned into a sword and Mewtwo rushed towards Bowser who just blocked with his claws. "But that's not all." Mewtwo continued. "Melted into this metal is an element that drains energy from anything." Effortlessly Mewtwo sent Bowser flying backwards.

Slowly Boswer got up off of the ground, he held in front of him a Smash ball. He shattered it and he began to radiate with power. Suddenly he began to transform into Giga Bowser. Mewtwo at first was rather afraid however he just stood up confidently. "Boy does that bring back memories." Mewtwo laughed. "Have you finally accepted the dark power of the Giga Spore?"

"No!" Bowser roared. "I will defeat you!"

"You have such a long way to go..." Mewtwo replied the metal began to zip around Bowser at an insanely fast speed. However Bowser just began to spin around in his shell creating a vortex of wind. He breathed out several flames that began to get sucked into the vortex that created a giant tornado of flames. Mewtwo however just began to charge up a shadow ball, which he threw into the vortex. It exploded causing both Mewtwo and Bowser to go flying back. Bowser however flew into a bunch of ruble while Mewtwo just teleported effortlessly out of harms way. Mewtwo just sighed as though he was bored. "So little time has passed since the binding of the contract. I was at least hoping that it would have lasted until you attacked Smithy's new dimension."

"Stop speaking such nonsense."

"Why it makes perfect sense in context!" Mewtwo retorted.

"Then tell me the context!"

"You're going to have to figure that out yourself." Mewtwo held out his hand in front of him and a blue calm wave began to emit from it slowly reverting Giga Bowser back to his normal Bowser state. "You can't win... just give up and join us."

Bowser looked at Mewtwo. "No." He breathed down a torrent of flame towards Mewtwo who just pushed it all aside with little effort. "I will save you and get to come back even if I have to break every bone in your body."

"You now know the truth as to why I left the Smashers willingly, why are you still so... attached?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because we are comrades." Bowser replied. Mewtwo stared at Bowser shocked at the revelation. "Master Hand admitted what he did was wrong, and that he didn't want to cause us unnecessary panic. Dr. Mario carried a huge burden on his shoulders. He honestly believed that you could be healed."

"What a naive fool." Mewtwo scoffed. "So you are just going to be Master Hand's pawns?"

"Its a lot better than being Smithy's pawn!" Bowser laughed.

Mewtwo used his tail to smash Bowser down to the ground. He then raised his arm. A nearby tree just shattered under the psychic power the Mewtwo was letting off.

"You're a Smasher until the end Mewtwo." Bowser said. "Seal of Smash unlock!" With that the crimson red insignia appeared on the ground and trapped them both inside a barrier.

"Relying on such trickery won't get you anywhere." Mewtwo said. The metal flew up into the air and a moment later came crashing down destroying the Seal of Smash. "I've decided that you are worthless and not even Smithy will want you! So I'll put you out of your misery!" With that Mewtwo floated up into the air and began to fire down a barrage of shadow balls. Eventually smoke covered the view. With a wave of his hand the smoke cleared revealing a Bowser who was spinning so fast in his shell he had created a barrier of wind to protect himself.

"Such stupid tricks." Mewtwo waved his hand and Bowser stopped spinning and began to float in the air. "Play time is over!"

With that Bowser flew down into the ground. Mewtwo had caused severe internal damage resulting in Bowser being unable to move.

Mewtwo stood over the defeated Bowser. "Just as planned." Mewtwo laughed. He reached for Bowser's head and grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up. "Bowser, I'm giving you one last chance to live. Tell me do you want to join us?"

"No..." Bowser replied in pain.

"You can have what ever you want. The Dark Lord will give his followers what ever they please for helping him."

"No!" Bowser shouted. "I know of Smithy's despicable tricks. I'll kill myself before I join him!"

"I was told to bring you to the Dark Lord... No matter what." Mewtwo replied. "You would be able to control Giga Bowser's power. The Power of the Giga Spore at 100% something that you are unable to do currently. If you are interested I'll give you the location of the base." Mewtwo held out his hand and a purple glow surrounded them both. "I know you will come. I know you better than you know yourself."

"If I go I will be unable to face Peach ever again." Bowser replied. This reply seemed to have temporarily shocked Mewtwo a bit.

"Emotions are useless..." Mewtwo replied calmly.

"No they aren't... I won't go as long as Peach is alive."

"Then I will have to fix that problem..." Mewtwo laughed. Bowser's eyes lit up. "Now then goodnight!" and with that Mewtwo knocked Bowser unconscious. "Accept this location for another reason... I just hope you can figure it out... its now to late to take back this move... In the heat of battle you were probably unable to figure out what I meant by contract. The contract, the final step in creating a Weapon of Heart to bond to you. In which you give up something to determine the strength of the weapon. I gave up my memories thinking that it would be easier to fight against you. That backfired and I probably would have lost the battle. When my attack scratched you I broke part of my contract that my memories were bounded by."

Mewtwo paused and closed his eyes. He began to breath in the air and just concentrate. "There is also a fourth way to increase the power of the Weapon of Heart." Mewtwo said. "And that's going to begin soon... For every Smasher: you and of course myself. Seal of Smash unlock: Heal Bowser."

The red seal appeared underneath Bowser and he was slowly being healed. Since a good portion of the wounds were internal Mewtwo was unable to see how well he was being healed.

"My contract was: as long as I don't attack a Smasher my memories would remain sealed." Mewtwo muttered. "It hurts me to fight against you. The thought of it was unsettling. I didn't want to experience that pain."

* * *

Link, Lucario, and Surgam were out in the green fields of Dream Land. Link was constantly blanking out, not seeming aware of his surroundings.

"Link?" Surgam said rather annoyed.

"Sorry." Link said. "Its just I've been in deep thought."

"That doesn't sound like you." A voice shouted. Everyone looked towards the origin of the voice and saw Kirby approaching them. "I met somebody who could shape shift and took on your appearance."

"Oh so that's who was watching us." Link laughed. "I'm glad that you could take care of them and that you don't need me to watch your back anymore."

"Stop talking like that!" Kirby shouted. "It sounds like you are going to die!"

"I am." Link replied seriously.

"Come on! You die? You're the strongest Smasher. The only thing I see killing you any time soon is a heart attack from all of the fast food your younger counterpart is eating."

Link just laughed. "I always thought that he would be the death of me."

"Okay you are really not acting like yourself. Were there more than one person who could shape shift?"

"I'm me!" Link protested. "I've been with Surgam and Lucario this whole time."

"How do I know that two other people just took their shape?"

"You are just going to continue to live paranoid, aren't you Kirby?" Link asked. Link just looked towards the horizon. There a black cloud was quickly approaching them. "Can you feel that power Kirby?"

"No I can't." Kirby replied.

"Lucario?"

"Yes… It's letting off such a sinister aura."

"Surgam?"

"I can feel it… but it doesn't feel that strong." Surgam replied.

"One aura is suppressing all of the others." Link explained. "All we can feel is the strongest one that is keeping the others contained." Link lifted up his hand and stretched it out towards the cloud. "But I can feel them all. There are about five hundred in there. Its weird isn't it; we fight monsters and can kill them, perhaps even heartlessly. But we are afraid of our own deaths. Let us fight this battle to the end. We can't defeat them all."

"Since when did you become so pessimistic?" Kirby asked getting really annoyed at Link.

Link didn't answer. Instead he just drew the Master Sword and cut the chains off of Surgam's handcuffs. "They will still suppress your power." Link said. "However at least now you will be able to defend yourself."

"_I didn't even see that! The motion was so fast I didn't even have time to react!_" Surgam thought.

"Now we just have to wait for them to arrive..." Link said.

* * *

Samus was looking over the specs to the Metal Gear. "This is bad." She muttered. "If Smithy is capable of mass producing them then we are going to have a hard time..."

Suddenly something blinked on her screen. It was an alert that she had set up incase they were attacked. Quickly she got up and rushed out of the castle to see a black cloud rapidly approaching the castle. "Looks like its time to battle." She muttered.

* * *

Dr. Mario had just finished healing all of the soldiers. Suddenly he felt a strong power approaching. "_It seems that the opposing army has come back. None of them are capable of fighting so we have to do it._"

* * *

Jigglypuff was sitting down in the field of flowers. Or at least what was left of it after her battle. "Its so sad..." She uttered. Suddenly the black cloud passed overhead. Suddenly several monsters came out of the could and rushed towards Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff quickly jumped into the air and punched each of the monsters down into one another. However they didn't stay down they gut back up and rushed towards Jigglypuff and tried to attack. Jigglypuff just dropped to the ground and the monsters attacked and killed each other. Quickly Jigglypuff ran towards the castle.

* * *

In order to get to the castle the cloud had to pass over Cappy Town, which was where Roy, Meta Knight, and King Dedede currently were. Suddenly monsters came down from the cloud and began to destroy the town. King Dedede and Meta Knight quickly began to slay any monsters that came close to them. "Attack my town?" King Dedede shouted while swinging his hammer. "You aren't going to get away with it, as long as I'm the King!"

Roy jumped into the air and used his sword of seals to let out a torrent of fire. The attack went through out the streets and consumed the whole village. Miraculously it didn't harm any villagers or their houses, just the monsters were burnt to a crisp. "That took a lot more energy than I thought it would." Roy muttered as landed on the ground and staggered forwards. With that he ran to where the cloud was heading.

* * *

The cloud had arrived at the field. Link, Kirby, Lucario and Surgam just looked up. Slowly an army of monsters began to come down but Link just jumped into the air and began to slash with his sword like crazy. Around the Master Sword was a small thin green aura. Before beginning the attack Link had cast Farore's Wind upon the blade turning it into a wind sword. Each swing of his sword would cause a blade of wind to cut through the monsters. Before they even hit the ground Link used Din's Fire causing each of the monster's corpses to be incinerated.

"Stop showing off!" Kirby yelled.

Link just landed on the ground. "Then you better start fighting." He replied.

Kirby lunged towards Link who just blocked and sent him flying into the sky. With so many enemies seeing Kirby at once they rushed towards him with the intent to kill. A moment later Kirby came down along with several bodies of the monsters. "Don't do that!" Kirby screamed.

"Then don't attack me." Link replied. Descending down towards the ground were hundreds of monsters. Lucario quickly jumped into the air. Using aura, he made claws come out of his hands. With that he began to cut up several monsters.

If any monsters approached Surgam he would just punch and kick them away. "Enough!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked up to the dark cloud and slowly descending to the ground was none other than Nightmare. "Smashers, you have killed several of my monsters. By order of the Dark Lord Smithy I will kill you all!"

"Bring it on then." Link said walking in front of the Smashers.

Nightmare rushed forwards to Link who just blocked with the Master Sword. Due to the Master Sword being able to repel evil Nightmare was sent backwards. "By the way you better go all out if you want to even scratch me!"

"All out?" Nightmare laughed. "I could do that..." Suddenly several tendrils came out of Nightmare and rushed for Link. However Link just jumped into the air and landed behind Nightmare. Several spikes made out of shadow came from Nightmare's back to try and pierce Link but Link just dropped down to the ground and used the Master Sword's light to repel the shadows.

"I can sense them. Use them." Link said.

Nightmare pulled out two fake Smash Shards. "Fine then!" He shouted. He absorbed the Smash Shards and his power was boosted. The grass at his feet suddenly dried up and died relatively quickly. The Master Sword was no longer suppressing even the dark aura that he was letting off. In fact his dark aura was now suppressing the Master Sword's holy aura.

"The Master Sword grows stronger with every bit of evil it defeats." Link explained. "Before hand there used to be a great evil power located within the Master Sword that gave it the holy strength. But then it broke and that evil was released."

"And you think I care because?" Nightmare asked.

"I wasn't talking to you." Link replied. "I was talking to Surgam."

Nightmare turned around and scratched. Link avoided the attack by jumping backwards and then jumping forwards past Nightmare. When he passed Nightmare, he slashed him. "Next history lesson the Fake Smash Shards: before Giga Bowser was sealed away he dispersed millions of those fake Smash Shards across the galaxy so that his legacy may live on. Each Smash Shard can boost your power upwards to 100 times your normal strength. But they were made with a glaring weakness. Only the five Smash Shards that were in you could stand up to the light of the true Smash Crystal."

Nightmare began to create a sword out of the spikes and swung it towards Link who countered with his own sword and cut right through it.

"Use them all." Link said.

"No!" Nightmare replied.

"Then you will die here!" Link said running forwards. With one slash he cut Nightmare in half. Tendrils shot out from the body and Nightmare quickly reattached himself. "You won't do it?"

"I won't!" Nightmare shouted lunging at Link however a blue barrier appeared around Link protecting him.

"That's a shame." Link said. "Then you don't have a chance to defeat us."

Nightmare began to rapidly scratch the barrier but it didn't budge. Link was doing his best to try and force Nightmare into using the last Smash Shards. But they obviously knew about the side effects. By using the Smash Shards they would be given a great power. But it would corrupt them and make them lust for even more power. Not only that it would make them violent. Link jumped backwards and grabbed the scabbard off of his back with his right hand. "The scabbard is made with a holy wood that can contain the power of the Master Sword. It can also trap evil." Link warned. "Now then lets end this battle. Sixty Four slash attack!"

Link shifted his feet and he suddenly disappeared. A moment later Nightmare began to scream out in pain. Visible cuts were appearing across his body that everyone could only assume was because Link was moving so fast. For the final cut Link appeared above Nightmare and was descending in order to cleave him in half vertically. At the last moment something jumped in the way at the last second and blocked the attack and sent Link flying in the air.

Link landed just in front of Surgam and Lucario. With that he got a good look at the one who blocked his attack. It was a person in black armor with the right arm of a monster. In his left he held a gigantic sword, which looked like it had an eye on it.

"Souls!" The monster screamed.

"What is that?" Link wondered.

"Nightmare!" Nightmare shouted. Everyone looked at Nightmare and did a double take. Link quickly ran towards the beast who swung his gigantic sword. Link blocked the attack. Due to Nightmare's superior strength, Link was knocked backwards.

"_Crap. I'm running out of energy..._" Link thought. "_I have to do this quickly then!_"

"Who is that?" Kirby asked.

"That beast is someone that Smithy somehow was able to control. He is psychotic... He can't tell friend from foe and enjoys killing." Nightmare explained. "We also have the same name so it makes it really confusing."

"I see." Link said. Nightmare, the monster, screamed and a dark power radiated from him. With it he released a great pressure that was enough to force nearly everyone to their knees. Even Link in his weakened state was brought down to his knees. Link just held out the opening of the scabbard so that it faced Nightmare. A gale of wind suddenly tried to suck Nightmare, the monster, towards the scabbard. Nightmare was being dragged across the ground until he drove his sword into the ground and stopped moving.

"Damn, that didn't work." Link cursed under his breath. "I probably only have one eighth of my energy left..." Nightmare lifted up his sword and swung it with such force that energy rushed towards Link. Link countered by quickly sending out his energy. When the two attacks collided it resulted in them cancelling each other out. Nightmare ran towards Link. This caught Link by surprise since Nightmare's size made it look like he was unable to run at high speeds. Link quickly rolled out of the way in time to avoid Nightmare's sword. The Sword had left a rather large mark on the ground. Link quickly jumped up and used the scabbard against Nightmare and pierced Nightmare's shoulder with the Master Sword.

Nightmare began to writhe in pain. He quickly began to swing his sword around frantically to get Link off of him. Link quickly pulled out his sword and delivered a swift kick to Nightmare's head. This kick probably wouldn't have done much damage if it wasn't for the fact that Link was wearing the Iron Boots. The force of the kick was enough to send Nightmare flying across the ground. When he got up he was none to pleased about it.

"How did he do that?" Kirby asked. "A normal kick shouldn't have been that strong!"

"I'm sure I saw an explosion in there." Lucario said.

Link had used a combination attack. Using his magic he was able to put on the iron boots in mid kick so that it had the full power of the kick. He had also placed a bomb on the end of the iron boots resulting in the explosion. The only reason Link's foot wasn't blown off because of the explosion was the blue barrier of Nayru's love.

Nightmare rushed towards Link. Nightmare then swung his sword. Link, thinking quick, blocked with his scabbard. But the attack was enough to crack the scabbard. Link tried to stab him in the heart with the Master Sword, but it proved to be difficult since Nightmare was swinging around like a crazed maniac. Link decided it was probably a good idea to back off but Nightmare followed him. Quickly Link dropped to the ground and swung his foot to trip Nightmare. While he was in the process of falling Link kicked Nightmare into the air using the same combination of Iron Boots and Bombs.

Even though Link was protected by Nayru's love Link could still feel some recoil from the bombs. Link quickly did his best to stand up and looked up at Nightmare who was now falling towards him. "_If I get hit by that, it will cut through me._" Nightmare grabbed his sword and readied to swing. Link grabbed the Master Sword and also readied himself. The two swung their swords and clashed. Both Nightmare and Link were sent sliding backwards due to the force of the attack.

Nightmare was about to rush towards Link and finish the battle when suddenly. "Enough Nightmare!" An old voice shouted. "Return to us."

Nightmare just turned around and a portal appeared beneath him. Slowly he began to descend into the portal. Link however shot a light arrow towards Nightmare who just blocked it with his sword.

"Such an evil power." Link said. Suddenly he gabbed his side in pain. Although Nightmare hadn't hit him he felt a splitting pain. "_It has begun._" Link knew it wasn't from Nightmare, it was from someone else. Someone Young Link had to be fighting. Link just bore with the pain and stood up. "Time is linear." he said walking towards Nightmare. "You've had enough time to recover! Prepare yourself!"

"Yes I'm glad that that distraction is gone. Its time to end this!" Nightmare replied. "Plus with two Nightmares here it was getting confusing on who was who."

Kirby rushed towards Nightmare, however he was quickly swatted towards Link. Link caught Kirby but the force sent him flying backwards a little bit. "You're beginning to lose your strength Link."

"Yeah." Link replied. "Guess I shouldn't have gone all out. But against that monster I didn't have much of a choice."

Link just collapsed on the ground. Nightmare flew towards Link, intending on killing the Smasher. Lucario however got in the way and used his aura to create a barrier. Kirby quickly jumped into the air and knocked Nightmare back. Just before Nightmare was about to get up, electricity surged through his body.

"Don't move!" Dr. Mario ordered. Nightmare however swung his arm towards Dr. Mario who just rolled out of the way. "What's wrong Link? Did he beat you?"

"No. Someone else was here and a lot stronger than him." Link replied. "We got lucky. He left."

Dr. Mario quickly ran past Nightmare and got to Link. "Can you stand?"

"I just need a bit of energy." Link replied. "I'll be fine afterwards."

"You sure about that?"

Link just nodded. Dr. Mario just stood above Link and gave him a small portion of his energy. "That will be enough." Link said standing up slowly. "I don't intend to fight anymore..."

"That's fine," Dr. Mario replied. "I'm sure this fight is almost over anyways."

Link looked at Nightmare. "No, it has only just begun. The time I was distracted, he used it to recover."

Surgam just rushed in front of Link. "Mr. Link why don't you let me fight him!"

"Mr?" Link inquired. "Please don't say that, it makes me sound old."

"Bring it Nightmare!" Surgam shouted.

Nightmare rushed forwards. His claws were able to cut Surgam's left bicep. Surgam just began to scream in pain before running away.

"He ran away?!" Dr. Mario and Kirby said shocked.

* * *

Link, and Lucario followed Surgam. When they had caught up with Surgam he was crying. Blood flowed from his arm. He just held his hand over it, tears coming from his eyes. Link just rushed to his side and began to inspect the wound.

"Come on, The Melee Master would have been a lot harder than that in training." Link said, clearly referring to the fact that he too had experienced training under The Melee Master.

"But back then... it didn't hurt this much." Surgam cried.

"Your body was numbed by the cold." Link explained. "But this blood... He... I see..."

"Surgam, please be okay." Lucario said.

"He will live." Link said placing his hand around the wound and beginning to heal it.

"Link, why do I feel pain? I'm not healing as fast as I used to..."

Link all ready knew. He knew that The Melee Master had removed the G5 Smash Shard from Surgam. And he knew something that The Melee Master didn't tell him. "He turned you into a human." Link explained. "You wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for him. With out the G5 Smash Shard... You were unable to survive. For some reason that I don't know about he turned you from a wireframe to a human. Perhaps he finally did see you as a little brother."

Surgam just continued to cry. Lucario tried to comfort him.

"Ah so this is where you've been!" A voice shouted out. Surgam jumped up surprised causing his arm to escape Link's grasp. It still wasn't completely healed and a light trickle of blood ran down it. "What happened?" Standing there was Pikachu. "Geeze, I'm out there getting attacked by some bounty hunter."

"Pikachu this isn't the time." Link said. "You should go help everyone fight against Nightmare."

"Wait what's going on? Are you going to kill him?" Pikachu asked.

Surgam instantly tried to run away. However Lucario stopped him. "I won't let them hurt you." Lucario said. Surgam quickly calmed down.

"You idiot." Link said, rather angry, throwing a rock at Pikachu who quickly dodged. "I was healing him."

Pikachu walked towards Surgam and looked at his wound. Every time Pikachu drew closer Surgam began to squirm. "Stay still, damn it." Link was having a hard time healing the wound. Eventually it was healed. The wound was originally rather deep, and Link was no Dr. Mario in his healing abilities, so it left a scar. Pikachu walked up to Surgam and looked at the scar.

Suddenly Link stopped. He became pale and part of him began to fade. "So its that time already." Link sighed.

"Link!" Surgam shouted. "What's happening? Why are you disappearing?" Link just smiled as he hugged Surgam. "Are you dieing?"

Link quickly freed Surgam's hands from his cuffs. "Surgam..." he said. "I hope you have changed your mind... This is what death is. After death there is only the unknown. And Lucraio and Pikachu. Tell them it wasn't Surgam. They might not believe it right now, but if they knew everything..."

"Everything?" Pikachu asked beginning to tear up. "What's everything?"

"Don't cry Pikachu," Link said. "Don't cry until it's all over. From here on out our opponents will be merciless. If you cry, during that time, they will kill you. Don't cry until you're back at the mansion."

"No, please don't go!" Surgam cried. "Thanks to you I'm finally understanding everything and that Giga Bowser was evil. I don't want to follow in his foot steps!"

"You don't have to..." Link said. Tears were beginning to come from his eyes. "You can make your own path. A path that you think is right. Don't you ever forget that..." He looked towards Pikachu. "You should focus on the current problem. Right now you have to defeat Nightmare, the problem is when I am completely gone since I fused a Smash Shard with my Weapon of Heart, all of the other Smash Shards will vanish... along with the Weapons of Heart. In order to resummon them you must be capable of harnessing enough energy to replace the Smash Shard, in other words you must create your own Smash Shard..." Out of nowhere Link drew a card, on it was the Seal of Smash card. The same card that Master Hand had given everyone. Quickly he rolled up Surgam's right sleeve and placed the Seal against his bicep. "Surgam. Promise me that you will fight with the Smashers!" Link said looking him in the eyes...

"I will!" Surgam replied. Instantly the card vanished and the Seal of Smash appeared on his bicep. Link covered it and began to walk away.

"You don't have to stop hating the Smashers, you just have to see what we are trying to do..." Link turned around and faced them. "Now then... goodbye..." Link said smiling as he completely disappeared.

"Damn it!" Pikachu shouted. "You told me not to cry, and that's the last thing you did!"

"What happened?" Surgam said crying.

"Young Link must have died so Link faded out of existence..." Pikachu said wiping the tears from his eyes. "So we've lost two more Smashers... They've dealt a strong blow to us... But Link is right we have to defeat Nightmare!"

Surgam took his sleeve and began to wipe away his tears. "Smasher,"

"My name is Pikachu."

"Pikachu, please I've made up my mind. I want to fight along side you!" Pikachu looked at Surgam completely shocked. "Please!"

"You can fight... but only because Link wanted you to..."

* * *

Kirby and Dr. Mario were rather shocked that Surgam ran away after being wounded. This however didn't shock Nightmare at all, or at least he didn't show how shocked he was. He just continued to attack. Quickly Dr. Mario and Kirby snapped back to reality to avoid the attack.

"Damn it I missed!"

Several large beams of energy rushed towards Nightmare and ripped him apart. There were two directions. The first was from the castle, while the second was from the direction where the Great Fox was. Approaching the battlefield was Samus. Nightmare however wasted no time in regenerating.

"I was hoping that would have finished you." Samus said frustrated. "It took a lot of planning to collaborate that attack with Fox."

Nightmare rushed towards Samus. This time she fired another blast from her arm cannon. It was as powerful and devastating as the Zero Laser, but the attack came from her first Weapon of Heart: The Chaos Beam Cannon. Nightmare was once again blown completely apart, however it was only a matter of time before he regenerated. "I've fought people like you." Samus muttered. "Only complete molecular destruction can truly destroy you!"

Nightmare pulled out three more Fake Smash Shards. "I won't lose myself." Nightmare muttered. With that he absorbed the three Fake Smash Shards. Dark energy began to spark off of him hitting Kirby, Dr. Mario and Samus sending them all flying backwards. Samus' suit was overloaded and it began to spark with the dark power.

Suddenly a pink ball came rolling in. Quickly it rolled around Nightmare a few times and then it stopped. It was Jigglypuff. "Black Hole Technique Variation: Gravity Well!" Jigglypuff shouted. A black barrier appeared around Nightmare blocking the energy. The gravity well crushed Nightmare but it quickly disappeared. This however had given Jigglypuff enough time to draw a symbol on the ground. It was nothing more than a circle with a rod in the middle with lighting going towards the rod. Suddenly all the energy that was sparking off of Nightmare rushed towards the symbol.

"Such power flows through me!" Nightmare screamed. He looked down at Jigglypuff. "You remind me so much of Kirby!" With that Nightmare smashed his hand against the ground squishing Jigglypuff. "From your hideous pink color to your spherical appearance."

"Fox fire!" Samus shouted.

Another giant laser came from the Great Fox and rushed towards Nightmare. Nightmare however didn't move and just let the blast hit him. This time it only left a small hole in his chest. "Annoying fly!"

Samus raised her arm cannon. "Chaos Beam Cannon!" She shouted aiming at the small hole before it would get the chance to regenerate. Due to the Chaos Beam Cannon being supercharged by the energy that Nightmare discharged, it let of a stronger attack. This time the blast ripped a giant hole in Nightmare's chest that slowly began to heal.

"Sorry Samus I can't help you any more." Fox said. "If we want to get home, The Great Fox can't fire any more shots."

"Its all right." Samus replied. "I'm sure Link will come and save us like he usually does. He just has to come back with Surgam. But until then all we can do is continue to fight..." Everyone slowly began to stand up and face Nightmare. "You better come here quickly..."

"I'm all ready on my way!" Fox replied.

Nightmare just released a negative energy causing everyone to fall back down again. When the hole in his chest had fully healed Nightmare grabbed Kirby. He laughed ready to finish off his nemesis once and for all. "You weren't this hard to defeat before." Kirby said grinding his teeth. "What happened?"

"I was reborn!"

* * *

On top of a cliff a man wearing mostly gray clothing, with brownish gray hair was watching the battle. "Why does the Dark Lord see them as a threat?" He asked. This man was none other than the Tenth Supreme General: Van. A master of the sword and an expert strategist. He had only just recently appeared and hadn't seen Link humiliate Nightmare.

Roy suddenly rushed to top of the cliff and saw Van watching the fight. "Hello." Van said.

"You are with the Dark Lord aren't you?" Roy asked drawing his sword.

"I am." Van replied not looking back.

"Then I will defeat you!" Roy replied. Van glanced back at Roy to scan him.

"You're not a match for me..." Van laughed.

"You don't know that!" Roy shouted back. "At least face me!"

"I will, but I've been ordered to not kill anyone." Van said drawing his sword while he turned around. "When I defeat you... you will only be able to live in shame!"

Roy rushed forwards and slashed his sword towards Van who just blocked and forced his sword downwards. Roy slashed at Van this time Van blocked. "Can you actually try and hit me?" Van said rather bored forcing Roy backwards. The two of them lunged at each other, their swords clashing. Van however once again overpowered Roy and knocked him aside. "Run and hide in shame!" Van said. "With the skills that you currently present there is no way for you to win."

"I'll defeat you..."

"I am the Tenth Supreme General." Van said. "I know that you were able to take down Dumas, however our position isn't always relative of our strength. It is just a number for the ten who the Dark Lord Smithy trusts the most. We have given him the most resources, and have the most knowledge about certain subjects. That and we all have our own reasons to join and serve him. You can join us... He wants you Smashers at his side."

"I won't!" Roy shouted lunging forwards this time his sword, The Sword of Seals, was engulfed in fire. This time as he slashed Van an explosion engulfed them both, despite Van blocking the attack he went flying back.

"You burn brightly..." Van said seriously. "But allow me to show you how it's done!" Van just swiped the sword in front of him and despite being at least ten feet away from him Roy went flying backwards. "Now then if you attack me again I will hold nothing back... if you wish to prove your worth defeat Nightmare..."

To be continued...

* * *

**On a small side note completely unrelated to this story: APA sucks. **


	34. Chapter 34: Nightmares and dreams

Chapter 34: Nightmares and dreams

Van continued to watch the battle from the cliff. Analyzing each of the Smashers attacks. Roy limped back towards Van. "I've all ready defeated you," Van said not amused. "Why are you continuing to struggle."

"You're our enemy," Roy replied. "I will take you down!"

"Not with your current skills." Van laughed. "If you want a rematch, defeat Nightmare. Then when we meet again perhaps we can have a more satisfying battle. Attack me now and I will kill you."

Roy could tell that Van was being serious. The aura around him was incredibly strong. "If I fight Nightmare there is no guarantee that I will come out of it alive. The wound you inflicted upon me was too much."

"Then you can watch the battle from here." Van replied. From up there Roy could see Lucario, Surgam, and Pikachu rushing towards the battle.

"_Where's Link?_" Roy questioned deep in his head.

* * *

Nightmare was holding tightly onto Kirby ready to deliver the final blow to end his nemesis once and for all. A thunderbolt however zapped his hand causing him to drop Kirby.

"Let that Smasher go!" Surgam shouted at the top of his lungs.

"So you've come back. What are you going to do brat? Drown me to death in your tears?" Nightmare laughed. His hand reached slowly towards Surgam however a barrier stopped it from touching him. Everyone noticed that the handcuffs that were restricting Surgam's power beforehand had gone missing.

"No!" Surgam replied. "I'll kill you for what you guys did to Link!"

"What they did to Link?" Kirby wondered.

"Young Link was killed so Link faded out of existence." Pikachu replied. Everyone stared at Pikachu finding it very hard to believe this. "Link said you wouldn't believe it and I would have to protect Surgam."

"Its not that its hard to believe, but rather, its just hard to take in, with Link gone they may have all ready won this battle."

"But we aren't giving up now." Pikachu replied. "We couldn't of always relied on Link. We have to rely on our own power. Unfortunately we are in a bit of a bad predicament. We can't summon our Weapons of Heart that we just made now."

"What?" Kirby shouted confused. "Why?"

"Because of the Smash Shards that we used in our Weapons of Heart." Pikachu replied. "Until we can create and wield enough energy to substitute the Smash Shard we are unable to summon them."

"I see..." Kirby replied not at all happy about this. "Why didn't Master Hand tell us about this flaw in our design."

"Maybe he didn't know..."

"Maybe... we will have to ask him when we get back... But for right now we have to focus on Nightmare!"

Lucario and Surgam were rushing towards Nightmare constantly dodging the attacks that he used against them. Surgam however tripped and Nightmare reached towards him. However a giant beam of energy came from both Fox and Samus and their old Weapon's of Heart: The Demon Launcher, and the Chaos Beam Cannon. The two fired again this time knocking Nightmare backwards.

"Just in time!" Fox laughed.

"Surgam, cast a barrier around Nightmare!" Dr. Mario shouted.

Surgam did as he was told and trapped Nightmare. Nightmare of course wasn't one to stay sealed up and began to rapidly attack the barrier. Dr. Mario used this opportunity to use up most of his strength and heal everyone and the various wounds they had received. "We have to be at full strength, in order to win." He said. "I'm sorry, but after I heal everyone I will be out for the count. So don't get hurt." Dr. Mario had finished healing everyone and quickly retreated. "_I'll try to regain my energy quickly_," he thought.

Nightmare had finally managed to break out of the barrier. Quickly he began to rampage. But instead of actually attacking the Smashers he flew over Whispy Woods, in a matter of seconds he reduced all of the trees in the forest into millions of toothpicks.

"What is he going to do? Give us splinters?" Pikachu mocked.

"No, he has lost himself in the power of the Smash Shards." Samus replied.

Captain Falcon, who had been training in the forest looked up at Nightmare. He jumped into the air and delivered several kicks to the monster sending him flying backwards. Nightmare screamed out in agony and began to rapidly slash across the ground. Captain Falcon gathered up all of his energy in his fist and jumped into the air and delivered a super powered Falcon Punch to Nightmare. The end result was Nightmare being sent flying backwards. The Smashers had run to Captain Falcon's side.

"Are you okay?" Pikachu asked.

"Fine." Captain Falcon replied. "The attack just took a lot out of me. Give me a few minutes and I'll be back."

Nightmare rushed towards them. It seemed that he had now gained back some of his senses and actually attacked the Smashers instead of just swinging wildly. Everyone jumped out of the way. "Get back here cowards!" Nightmare shouted. "Fight me!"

"I will!" A voice replied. The next moment Nightmare was cut in half. Appearing in front of the Smashers was Meta Knight.

Just like all the other times Nightmare regenerated.

"I'll make sure you stay down this time!"

Meta Knight rushed towards Nightmare and slashed him constantly cutting him in half. However it soon became evident that all of the damage that he was doing against him wasn't working as Nightmare's body began to reconnect itself and regenerate.

* * *

Back on the cliff Roy slowly got up. "You aren't going to try and attack me are you?" Van wondered.

"No," Roy said. "I'm joining them. They are my teammates and we have to fight together. It's the only way to end this. I'll return one day for our rematch Van."

"But what about your wounds?" Van wondered.

"They'll be fine, after all I have dragon blood running through my veins..." Roy said before carelessly jumping off of the cliff. He faced the cliff and sent a fully charged flare blade rocketing himself away and towards Nightmare (who was at least 500 meters away), destroying any and all laws of physics along the way. With one slash he beheaded Nightmare and then landed coolly on the ground. "Oh yea I'm awesome." He muttered to himself. Everyone just stared in absolute amazement that Roy just did that.

"That was so awesome!" Surgam said caught up in the moment.

Nightmare's head just turned into a cloud of smoke and returned on top of his shoulders. "Ouch that smarts..."

"I knew you were going to do that..." Roy laughed. "However... I also know that with each regeneration cycle it takes longer... not to mention that certain parts of your body will take longer and more energy to regenerate. But that's with any monster that regenerates. Kirby how did you defeat him previously?"

"Well normally I use a weapon that I just obtained to seal him away..." Kirby replied.

"All right then." Roy shouted. "Weapon of Heart!" however nothing came. "Uh... Weapon of Heart I summon thee?"

"We can't use our new weapons." Pikachu sighed.

"What? Why?" Roy shouted out in distress.

"I hate repeating myself."

Nightmare's hand rushed down towards Roy who just slashed it with the Sword of Seals causing him to recall his hand in pain. "Why?" Roy pondered.

"The Smash Shards, all of them are connected, so if one of dies we all lose our Weapon of Heart unless we can create enough energy to substitute the Smash Crystal." Pikachu explained once again this time getting slightly irritated.

"Ah, and why didn't anybody tell us about this incredible glaring flaw?" Roy pondered

"No one probably knew..."

Nightmare punched the ground, luckily everyone jumped away a moment before. Kirby rolled out of the way and summoned his first Weapon of Heart, the Star Rod, and began to randomly slashing it sending Stars flying towards Nightmare. Each star stunning Nightmare temporarily.

Captain Falcon rushed towards Nightmare, jumping up into the air and delivering a Falcon Punch to him directly in the face. Nightmare went flying backwards and crashed into the ground. "Well that takes care of that." Captain Falcon laughed landing on the ground. However Nightmare stood up now even madder than he was previously. Pikachu jumped up and summoned his old Weapon of Heart the Electric Lance and slashed him across the face. Nightmare flew back and on to the ground once again. As he got up Roy grabbed his sword and jumped upwards slicing him vertically.

"You..." Nightmare screamed. "How dare you!"

"You just refuse to stay down..." Roy sighed. "I really hate to do this but... Seal of Smash, unlock!" The Seal of Smash glowed brightly and spread across Roy's body.

"Seal of Smash, unlock!" Everyone else shouted. Surgam and Lucario could sense their massive power spike and stared in shock and in awe that the Smashers had this amount of power. Well at least Lucario since Surgam had seen it before.

Everyone who could summoned their old Weapons of Heart, they were different. For instance Pikachu's Electric Lance was much bigger and sparked more wildly, yet it never once seemed out of control. Captain Falcon began to wildly shoot at Nightmare with his twin Weapon of Heart, the Heart Guns. Upon contact each bullet would explode, taking away a large chunk from Nightmare's body. Pikachu, and Roy rushed forwards and they slashed right through Nightmare. This time instead of the body parts turning into smoke and reforming where he was cut began to expel a dark smoke.

"Don't breath that smoke in!" Kirby shouted. However it was too late the two had all ready inhaled a large portion of the smoke. "Crap... Everyone get out of the way, Nightmare can control them now."

The two of them ran up in front of Nightmare and stood in front of him while he regenerated. They just stood there perfectly still with their eyes closed. They were trapped in a state of sleep, however their Seal of Smash began to disappear, as a safety precaution the Seal was automatically disabled the moment one fell unconscious. "Nightmare must be pretty desperate if he is using them as shields." Meta Knight calmly said. "I'll subdue the swordsman."

"I'll take care of Pikachu." Kirby said with an evil grin. He pulled out a gigantic hammer out of nowhere.

"All we have to do is wake them up." Meta Knight informed Kirby. The two of them rushed forwards. Kirby smacked Pikachu to the side with his hammer bringing Kirby great joy (this also brought Pikachu to his senses in the process). While Meta Knight and Roy were in a deadlock. Eventually a thunderbolt shocked Roy back into consciousness. Roy blinked a few times to try and take in his surroundings and try and understand what just happened. Surgam and Lucario rushed to Roy's side and dragged him away from Nightmare.

"Are you okay?" Surgam asked.

"A bit shaken..." Roy replied, being shaken at both Surgam helping him and the electric jolt that he received from Pikachu.

Samus was firing several shots at Nightmare; each one of them seemed to do more damage. "_There's no telling how long we can keep this up._" she thought to herself. Quickly she began to scan Nightmare for a possible weak point. Captain Falcon rushed towards Nightmare; he then jumped and delivered a double uppercut followed by a roundhouse kick knocking Nightmare to the side.

Nightmare just began to laugh. "I'm not done yet." he hissed.

"I'd say you are..." Samus replied aiming her blaster towards Nightmare's head. She fired a shot, but another one came and canceled it out. Appearing out of thin air was none other than Dark Samus. "Why me..."

"Dark Samus..." Nightmare coughed. "Why are you here."

"To kill her..." Dark Samus replied raising her blaster. She fired several shots at Samus who countered shot for shot. The two of them ran for each other. "Come back to the darkness!"

"Not today!" Samus replied firing several shots. Dark Samus effortlessly dodged the attacks and delivered a swift punch to Samus' head. Luckily Samus was wearing her power suit otherwise she would of had a cracked skull.

The two just continued their evenly matched fight. Each move they made was countered by the other. It was the perfect mirror match.

Kirby, Roy, Pikachu, Surgam, Lucario, and Captain Falcon continued to fight off Nightmare. It was becoming apparent that he was becoming a lot weaker as the battle continued. Pikachu sent a thunderbolt directly at Nightmare causing him to dissolve a bit. Lucario rushed up towards the dissolving Nightmare. Using his aura he could see Nightmare's weak point and sent an explosion of aura towards him. Nightmare shouted out in pain. Kirby summoned the Star Rod and began to fire starts at him. Roy jumped into the air with a swing of his sword Nightmare was engulfed in fire. Finally Surgam let energy surge out of him and towards Nightmare causing him to rapidly split apart and come back together. Captain Falcon rushed towards Nightmare to deliver the final blow.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon shouted as he punched Nightmare, with that Nightmare's body began to dissolve from the force of the punch. Dark Samus flew away from Samus into the sky where she began to absorb the remains of Nightmare.

"Happiness doesn't exist in Dark Lord Smithy's ideal world." Dark Samus laughed. Her suit began to surge with power.

"We have to counter attack!" Samus shouted. Her suit also began to surge with power. Pikachu, and Lucario stood beside Samus. Pikachu fired a constant stream of thunder towards Dark Samus and Lucario fired an Aura Storm. Both Dark Samus and Samus fired a Zero Laser at each other. The Thunder, Aura Storm, and Samus' Zero Laser all merged together to clash against Dark Samus' Zero Laser. Slowly it began to over power Dark Samus' Zero Laser. But it wasn't enough. Dark Samus was able to dispose more energy towards them over powering them.

"You should watch your back!" Meta Knight shouted as both he and Roy jumped into the air slashing Dark Samus' back. Suddenly Dark Samus' Zero Laser stopped and she was consumed by the three-beam attack. When the attack was over there was not even a spec of dust left of Dark Samus. All that remained, as proof of the battle was a Smash Shard that slowly floated down to the ground. However someone quickly teleported in and grabbed the Smash Shard and teleported out before being noticed.

Samus, Pikachu, and Lucario collapsed onto the ground. The battle was now finally over. Surgam ran towards Lucario helping him up. Smiling cheerfully.

"Its over!" Surgam said.

"At least this world is saved..." Pikachu said. "There are still others that we need to protect and this problem won't be over until The Dark Lord is eliminated." Surgam seemed shocked. "This is but one of his followers. Who knows how many more people are working for him still."

"We have to continue forwards." Kirby said. "Even if our goal was to originally rescue Mewtwo we now have to deal with Smithy. No matter what we are now entwined with this and have to see it through to the end."

"This is the path we walk as Smashers." Samus said. "Death surrounds us at each side, but we mustn't be afraid. Link was never afraid."

"You're wrong!" Surgam shouted. "Link was afraid! He was afraid of dieing, afraid of leaving unfinished work! He was afraid what would happen to people he considered his friends and family if he wasn't there to protect them!"

The Smashers looked at Surgam. He seemed to have a strong look of determination in his eyes one that wanted to convince them that he was telling the truth.

"I really hate to interrupt your victory celebrations but you seem to be missing someone!" Meta Knight said.

They realized that Bowser wasn't present during the battle. Quickly everyone got up and began to search for Bowser, hoping that he was still alive.

* * *

Van and Mewtwo were watching from a distance. "Maybe they are worth something." Van laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to go back and join them."

"No," Mewtwo replied. "I will serve until I'm dismissed."

"Why didn't you bring that Smasher?" Van asked. "Smithy will be angry."

"Bowser will come of his own free will, one day, just like I did. Personally I believe that is much better than taking him." Mewtwo replied. "Besides Supreme General Van, I've all ready given him an offer he can't refuse. The power to control the Giga Spore. He will want to wield it and when he does it will be at that moment that we will achieve the greatest victory against the Smashers. Besides this of course." In his hand Mewtwo had the Smash Shard that was in Nightmare.

"It seems that being in Nightmare's body merged all of the shards together. This will be the first step in creating a G6 Shard." Van laughed.

"Now then shall we return?"

"Yes..." Van laughed. Both of them turned around and walked into a portal.

* * *

"Uggh..." Bowser moaned.

"Get up!" a voice ordered. Bowser did indeed get up but ready for battle, but he was unable to summon his Weapon of Heart. "You are still in Dream Land!" a voice said. Bowser just stared at Meta Knight, who he assumed was the one who revived him. "You were knocked out for quite a while, Nightmare is defeated."

"What?"

"I've found him." Meta Knight said into a cell phone. "I'll bring him back to the castle." Meta Knight quickly brought his attention back to Bowser. "Tell me, can you walk?"

Bowser slowly got up and began to stagger forwards. Meta Knight just walked beside him filling in Bowser on all of the details of what had happened.

* * *

They stood in front of King Dedede. "For saving my castle and my land let me know if there is anything I can ever do for you!"

Kirby turned around and smiled devilishly. "Well you can start with a feast in our honor!" Kirby laughed. "And after that..."

* * *

It wasn't long until they were getting ready to leave Dream Land. When suddenly the field they were on began to change. Slowly it began to recline revealing a large underground hanger. From which a giant ship came out of. The ship known as the Halberd. "What's going on?" Kirby questioned.

Meta Knight had appeared amongst the Smashers. "I have decided to go with you." Meta Knight replied. His sudden appearance had startled most of the Smashers. "You have lost some of your comrades. And I wish to help you all."

"Welcome to the Smashers then..." Samus said. "I'm sure Master Hand will welcome you with open fingers!"

With that the three ships took off back to the Smash Planet.

To be continued...

**

* * *

Note: Ok the amount of Surgam is being toned down now... turning into too much of whatever the male version of a Mary Sue is (Gary Sue I think...) Anyways... Big No no... and seeing a list of a few things for spotting a Mary sue is: being the offspring of a canon character... guilty... It only gets worse from there...**

**And yes Dream Land does have cell phones, please see Kirby and the Amazing Mirror.**


	35. Chapter 35: Sonic

**Luigi, Young Link, Pichu, Falco, Yoshi, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, and Peach.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Sonic

Speed, it was something he lived for. Every day in his life he would run as fast as he could, each day trying to out run his previous records, each day he was trying to become faster. He didn't know why he was running, he only knew that he liked the feeling of the wind blowing upon him, trying to stop him from getting where he was going to. But, no matter how hard the wind tried to resist him, it was futile. It would never stop him from arriving at his destination. It was his reason to live, to prove that he was the fastest thing alive: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Currently he was rushing through an area of the world that was known for its violent electrical storms. But today was different, today it was much more violent. A coincidence, or an omen about the things to come. Constantly he was dodging each of the electrical discharges that were rushing towards him. This was one of the areas that he had hidden a Chaos Emerald, but now he needed it once again. Somewhere in the back of his head he made a comment on why they always hide the Chaos Emeralds after they use them, and that it's always easier to hide them than getting them back.

Three bolts of lightning rushed towards him however he dodged breathing deeply and continuing on. Eventually he got to the shrine where the Chaos Emerald was being held, in the eye of the storm. He breathed a sigh of relief that he would not longer have to dodge the constant lightning bolt attacks. It all seemed too good to be true, and it was. As he approached the shrine he found it empty.

* * *

The Pleiades was speeding towards the planet. Each of the Smashers onboard felt that they were ready for what ever was coming their way on this planet. But they couldn't have been more wrong in their life. "The Pleiades is picking up strange energy signals." Falco said. "They seem to be scattered across the planet, should we investigate the closest one?"

Ness closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the planet. "I can sense them... what ever they are, one thing is for sure this may be what Smithy is after on this planet. Their power is amazing..."

The Pleiades began to fly down into the atmosphere of the planet. Unfortunately for them they were descending in the part of the planet with violent electrical storms. Each shock seemed to shake the Pleiades and send each of the Smashers bouncing around the room. Even the ones who were wearing seatbelts were constantly being shaken.

"This is fun!" Young Link laughed. He was one of the few who weren't getting heavily bruised. It also probably helped that he was wearing a seatbelt and surprisingly rather liked roller coasters. Eventually the Pleiades crashed and slid across the ground. Once everyone had gotten over the shock they rushed into the cockpit to see what Falco was doing.

"Falco you could have killed us!" Yoshi shouted outraged.

"My head is spinning..." Luigi moaned.

But then they saw Falco was badly hurt. The lightning that hit the ship had surged through the controls and consequently through Falco. After a crash landing, Peach rushed towards Falco and began to heal him. Even though she had some experience working as a healer in the previous battle against Smithy, it wasn't enough. Luckily Dr. Mario had taught Peach several more healing techniques. With these techniques she was at least able to bring back Falco to consciousness.

"Ow..." Falco muttered.

Ness also rushed to Falco's side and began to heal him. In a span of five minutes Falco was back to normal. "Well... that certainly could have been more painful." Falco muttered. They got out of the Pleiades and began to inspect it. Although it was heavily damaged, the advanced system in the ship had all ready begun repairs. "This should take about a day for the Pleiades to be back in working condition. I guess the only thing we can do is explore this place..."

They looked around. They were in a baron wasteland as far as the eyes could see. Above them were storm clouds that were constantly discharging lightning. This forced Ness and Pichu to counter the lightning blots as they came down. Ness was leading them to the energy source. It wasn't long before they found a gem that was constantly getting hit by the lighting.

"But I thought lightning couldn't hit the same spot twice!" Pichu exclaimed.

"I thought lightning only hit the highest ground." Young Link muttered.

"This jewel is causing all of the lightning to be drawn to it." Ness replied. "This has to be what Smithy is after here!"

"This jewel is dangerous." Luigi whimpered.

"I agree. If we don't take it Smithy will get it but if we do the lightning will be drawn towards us." Mr. Game and Watch said.

Yoshi stood a few feet away from the jewel and began to summon an eggshell around it. After the eggshell was complete several lightning bolts rushed towards it and shattered the egg. "Even covered it still attracts lightning." Yoshi said. "Ness why don't you try using your psychic abilities to lift it up?"

Ness stood back and raised his arm. Slowly the jewel began to float up into the air. The lighting rushed towards it and hit it. Much to Ness' surprise he also felt the shock.

_It hurts!_

Ness fell onto the ground gasping for air. "What was that surge of power?" Young Link asked.

"Giygas." Ness replied. "That gem almost released him..."

"Who's Giygas?" Pichu asked curious.

"A monster." Ness replied. "He became so powerful that it destroyed his mind. My friends... we thought we destroyed him. But back when the Smashers were just known as the Twelve, before we had Master Hand as a mentor and instead he was an enemy I was kidnapped by a cult and they sealed Giygas inside of me. His power occasionally comes out but... we have been able to seal it away quickly and according to Dr. Mario there have been very few negative side effects. Unfortunately Giygas puts me at a constant risk. If the seal breaks, I may die."

"Such frightening power." Falco muttered. "Even if we were exposed to it for a second I could feel such insanity come over me... any more and who knows what might have happened."

"So trying to move this gem with these storms is pointless." Peach said. "We might as well just stay here... Does the Pleiades have anything that could protect us from electrical storms?"

Falco looked at Peach in disbelief that she was even asking the question. "Apparently it doesn't since we are stranded here until repairs are made..."

"So you stole it!" A voice shouted. "Give it back!"

Everyone looked around confused. Standing there was a blue hedgehog. "What are you talking about?" Falco said shifting himself into a fighting position.

"The Chaos Emerald! I guess I'm going to have to take it back by force!" Sonic said.

"Do you have a name Hedgehog?" Falco said.

"Its Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Well then greetings Mr. Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Its just Sonic..." Ness tried to explain.

Falco delivered a roundhouse kick, however Sonic moved instantly out of the way. Quickly Falco drew his gun and began to shoot at Sonic, however Sonic was moving so fast he was able to dodge each and every attack. Eventually Sonic appeared in front of Falco and began to rapidly kick him. Falco took this opportunity to grab one of Sonic's feet and knock him to the ground. Sonic quickly turned into a ball and began to spin around very fast much like a buzz saw and rushed towards Falco. Falco quickly activated his reflector, which knocked back Sonic and temporarily stunned him.

"Should we stop them?" Ness wondered.

"Probably..." Pichu replied.

"Ah well they'll stop in a minute anyways." Ness said.

"How do you know that?" Pichu asked.

Sonic had quickly shaken off being stunned. He appeared behind Falco and jumped on top of him. Falco grabbed both of Sonic's legs and threw him onto the ground and Falco aimed his blaster at Sonic's head. Ness however just placed his hand on the blaster and pushed it away.

"If you two are done fighting each other, I suggest you get ready since we are going to be completely surrounded by robots in a few seconds." Ness said.

Much like Ness said several robots teleported in surrounding them. Everyone got prepared for the attack.

Quickly everyone wasted no time in disposing the robots. But they were a lot more numerous than they appeared. "That's enough!" A mechanical voice shouted. Suddenly the robots stopped attacking and the Smashers stopped defending themselves. Everyone looked around to see floating above them was a robot that looked a lot like Sonic. Metal Sonic.

"Sonic hand over the Chaos Emerald!" Metal Sonic ordered. "One robot was sent to retrieve the final Chaos Emerald and lost contact with base a few minutes before reaching the target. We determined that the robot was terminated before reaching the intended target."

"That's strange the Chaos Emerald was here when we got here." Falco said.

"The Robot was probably hit by lightning causing him to malfunction and then self-destruct!" Sonic said. "Anyways you can't have the Chaos Emerald!"

"I wasn't giving you much of a choice Sonic. What a shame, guess you will die a fool." Metal Sonic snapped his fingers and within the next moment all of the robots rushed towards them.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted. Suddenly Sonic vanished and all of the robots exploded. When Sonic reappeared he just smiled. In his hands was the Chaos Emerald.

"How did he do that?" Luigi wondered.

"I just need to be near the emerald in order to activate Chaos Control. I took it back while I was in it." Sonic taunted.

"Obtain the emerald!" Metal Sonic ordered. More and more robots began to rush towards them. Yoshi began to throw eggs towards them causing them to explode, while Young Link slashed through them. Peach began to throw vegetables at them while Luigi was jumping on each of the robots, crushing them. Falco was shooting them causing them to self-destruct a few seconds later. Pichu used skull bash and ripped through them. Ness constantly unleashed several PK attacks causing the robots to implode. Sonic also began to cut through them. When they were done they were standing in a pile of scrap metal.

"You have sown the seeds of your own destruction." Metal Sonic laughed landing on the ground. Wires came from his body and rushed towards each of the scrap metal pieces. Metal Sonic began to get taller, and even gained a trench coat.

"I am now Neo Metal Sonic." Metal Sonic said. "Sonic, I've come to kill you and prove that I am the strongest!"

He held out his hand and energy bullets began to shoot towards Sonic. Sonic quickly avoided the attack. Mr. Game and Watch quickly jumped in front of the attack holding a bucket, absorbing the attack. After he absorbed three shots he sent it back towards Neo Metal Sonic. However the oil just dripped down Neo Metal Sonic. A few seconds later all of the oil was set on fire. Neo Metal Sonic quickly rushed for Mr. Game and Watch. However Falco kicked his reflector in front of Neo Metal Sonic. The unexpected surge of electricity temporarily interfered with Metal Sonic's circuits. A moment later he collapsed.

"Glad that's over." Sonic sighed.

"Don't count me out yet!" Neo Metal Sonic laughed getting back up. "I've scanned all of your data, I know everything about you now! You're even weaker than all of our data suggests."

Young Link quickly threw a bomb at Neo Metal Sonic. It exploded and blew him to bits. "Take that back! We aren't weak!" he shouted offended. However the metal scraps that were just made turned into a liquid and began to reform back into Neo Metal Sonic.

Falco began to scan Neo Metal Sonic. "He seems to be some sort of liquid metal!"

"So he is like the T-1000 right?" Pichu asked.

"Yeah sure." Falco replied. "Only, he isn't CGI."

Neo Metal Sonic's arm became like a sword. He rushed for Sonic. Young Link however jumped in the way and intercepted the attack with his sword. Electricity surged through Neo Metal Sonic, causing Young Link to be paralyzed and easily tossed aside. He flew towards Sonic. This time, Luigi blocked the attack with his shield. "So this is a Weapon of Heart!" Metal Sonic sent electricity though his body, however the shield repelled the attack. Sharp wires suddenly came out of Neo Metal Sonic and rushed towards Luigi, however before they could hit Luigi, his shield glowed and a barrier appeared around him. "Analyzed, an absolute defense!"

With Neo Metal Sonic distracted, Sonic rushed towards the robot and delivered a kick knocking him several feet back. Neo Metal Sonic turned towards the hedgehog.

"PK Fire Omega!" Ness shouted. The plume of fire rushed towards the robot and hit. This resulted in a large explosion melting him down. However it only took several seconds until Neo Metal Sonic regenerated. Neo Metal Sonic raised up his hands and began to fire energy bullets towards them. "PK Flash!" The green flash of light exploded and consumed and destroyed all of the bullets.

Neo Metal Sonic's eyes fixated on Ness. They began to scan him. "I'm positive, that you are the strongest Smasher here."

"I've been a Smasher the longest out of all of the people here." Ness replied. Luigi was about to interject and correct Ness, however he stopped himself knowing that it would draw attention to him. Ness summoned his Heart Bat and swung it. "I'm ready to fight you."

Neo Metal Sonic however just laughed. "It is pointless to try and fight. I have calculated that you will lose against me." Ness didn't take this comment lightly and sent a plume of fire rushing towards Neo Metal Sonic. He just swatted it away. "One against one, you have no chance of winning against me, not even you Sonic!"

"I'll admit that you have some new tricks, but you are still the same old tin can, and you will never be able to beat me!" Sonic replied.

Neo Metal Sonic just laughed. "I don't need to defeat you." Metal Sonic laughed. "I won't even lift a finger. I've found a way to destroy you all. And all I have to say is this: Chaos Control!"

A portal appeared in front of them. Slowly from the portal raised a robot that looked like a stuffed fox doll. It had two tails, and was based off of Sonic's friend, Miles "Tails" Prower. An aura of insanity covered it. The temperature began to drop. "Can you feel the sunshine?" As far as they could tell, it didn't seem to talk. It was just projected into their minds. All of them grabbed their heads and began to scream out in pain. "Does it brighten your day?"

"What's going on?" Sonic asked. "It wasn't like this before." Everything was beginning to go dark for everyone. They were being dragged into an abyss of despair. "We destroyed it!"

"You can't destroy it." Metal Sonic laughed. "Do you know why? It was stitched together with evil. And stuffed with hate. But despite its strength, Dr. Eggman didn't find it strong enough. So, he sealed Dark Gaia into it."

"This insanity." Ness muttered. He suddenly fell down to the ground. Suddenly Giygas' aura of insanity began to radiate off of Ness. The seal was once again breaking.

"Can you feel the sunshine?!"

"Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, _can you feel the sunshine_, Ness? Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, it hurts! I feel happy! Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, stop singing! Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness!"

Ness couldn't tell what it was. But it was almost as though both the Tails Doll and Giygas' thoughts were merging into one and driving him further down into insanity. Ness forced himself up and summoned his first Weapon of Heart, the Heart Bat. He began to swing it and hit the Tails Doll, like it was a piñata. With every hit it seemed to relieve a bit of the pain. Eventually when the Tails Doll was nothing more than just fluff littering the landscape Ness began to break out into uncontrollable laughter.

The other Smashers were staring in shock at the crazed Ness not knowing what to do.

Neo Metal Sonic however used this to his advantage. "Chaos Control!" He said. The bright light consumed the Tails Doll and reconstructed it. Ness just looked at the Tails Doll and began to swing his Heart Bat again and again. With each swing the Tails Doll just floated out of the way to effortlessly avoid the attack. Suddenly the Heart Bat began to glow and emit a bright light. It changed from a normal baseball bat to a baseball bat with spikes and nails coming out of it.

"Whats going on?" Luigi wondered. "It didn't look like a level up."

"Maybe Giygas is affecting Ness." Peach replied. "And his Weapon of Heart changed to reflect that."

Ness' Weapon of Heart had entered Insanity Mode. This time the spikes and nails caught the Tails Doll and ripped the faberic. He once again began to smash the bat against the ground, ripping the Tails Doll into small peices.

"Much better." Ness laughed.

"Ness are you okay?" Pichu asked, having walked towards him. This however didn't end well. Ness swatted Pichu away with his arm sending him flying into everyone else.

"He's gone mad!" Falco shouted.

Young Link approached the crazed Ness. "Ness, stop!" He protested. "We are friends, right?" Ness swung his bat towards Young Link who just blocked with his sheild.

"He can't tell the difference between friend or foe." Peach muttered. "It looks like I have no choice: Super Smash: Peach Beam!" A Pink beam rushed from Princess Peach's hands and went towards Ness. The attack hit and caused him to suddenly fall down unconcious. Metal Sonic used this time to once again reconstruct the Tails Doll. Quickly they picked up Ness to make sure that the insanity didn't make him lose it again.

Suddenly Neo Metal Sonic turned into a liquid gathered together all of the scrap metal that was scattered across the ground.

"We have to get out of here!" Sonic shouted realizing that Neo Metal Sonic was going to do.

"Why?" Young Link asked.

"In a few minutes he is going to be completely different, and a lot stronger... He is about to undergo a transformation!"

"Then we should take him out now!" Falco said. He placed the scanner over his eye and rushed towards Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic however was one step ahead of them and had wrapped himself in a cocoon made out of the scrap metal on the ground and then quickly buried himself underneath the ground.

"All right... Now we run..." Falco said. Everyone seemed to agree and began to run away.

* * *

They had ran for quite a while, and now they were exhausted. Each of them collapsed onto the ground. Ness had also regained consciousness.

"Great..." Sonic said not at all amused. "Now we have to wait for Metal Sonic to finish changing shape... that could take awhile."

"How long will that take?" Falco wondered.

"Depends on how good the machine parts are, he is going through thousands of different customizations in order to get the best one and defeat us..."

"Then it looks like we better be ready for whatever comes our way."

At those words a gunshot was fired. Sonic was able to dodge it. Standing a few hundred meters away from them was another hedgehog, this one was black and red, he was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. "This never means anything good..." Sonic sighed.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow shouted. The next moment everyone was sent down to the ground in pain. Several spears made out of energy had struck them.

"Shadow what are you doing?" Sonic asked confused. Shadow appeared in front of Sonic and kicked him upwards. He had a blank look in his eyes, one of someone who had been hypnotized, and was constantly stuck in a trance. Suddenly front the sky two more people dropped down knocking Shadow down and restraining him. One was a two-tailed fox - Tails - the other was a red echidna with long dreadlocks - Knuckles.

"Wait is anyone else absolutely lost as to why people are showing up now?!" Pichu asked.

"I called them back when I first saw you guys." Sonic replied. "Before Metal Sonic showed up..."

"Sonic..." Shadow screamed out in agony. "Help me!"

"What's going on?" Luigi said confused.

Shadow threw Tails and Knuckles off him and rushed towards Sonic. "Give me that chaos emerald for Maria!" Shadow shouted.

"Shadow what are you talking about... she has been dead for fifty years!"

Shadow however didn't hear Sonic and just ran towards him eventually grabbing the chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted as the Chaos Emerald turned into energy and the next moment he brought that energy towards Sonic shocking him much like it was electricity. The emerald had gained back a solid form and he just began to hug the emerald tightly. "Maria is going to be okay..." He muttered. Tails rushed over to Sonic to check if he was okay. He was wounded but it was just enough to leave a couple of singe marks on Sonic.

"Shadow what's the meaning of this?" Knuckles shouted outraged.

Shadow didn't respond he was trapped in a constant state of illusion. Suddenly the ground began to shake. "Shadow I trust that you have the chaos emerald by now." Metal Sonic's voice rang out.

"Yes." Shadow replied. "Let us go heal Maria at the ARK." With that the ground began to crack and slowly rise. Underneath them was Metal Sonic. Young Link, Luigi, and Pichu all rushed to the edge to see what was going on, as they were about to turn around a giant metal dome surrounded everyone who was still inside. With not much of a choice they jumped down to the ground and saw the newly transformed Metal Sonic lifting the ground up. Pichu fired electricity at Metal Sonic however it did nothing. Young Link shot arrows however that also did nothing. Luigi fired several green fireballs however they also did nothing.

"Annoying pests!" Metal Sonic said as a beam of energy was shot towards them. They were able to avoid being hit by the attack however it hit the ground and the ground crumbled. They fell into the abyss of where the land used to be. With that Metal Sonic began to ascend into space.

* * *

"Ness what's going on out there?" Peach asked.

"We are being lifted into space." Ness replied uneasy.

Shadow suddenly stood up and looked around. "I see that useless hedgehog has brought you Smashers here." Shadow laughed. Everyone stared at him. "My name is Black Doom. And I'm controlling Shadow. Soon The Space Colony Ark will be in Dark Lord Smithy's hands. We can probably deliver a few of you Smashers as a gift."

"What's going on here?" Falco wondered.

"Black Doom has the ability to control Shadow..." Tails began to explain. "But I thought that the last time they met Shadow was able to overcome this weakness."

"Okay thats all I needed to know." Falco replied not really ready for pointless banter. Suddenly everything shook.

"Welcome to the Space Colony ARK." Black Doom laughed. "Metal Sonic has attached himself to the Space Colony Ark and has begun his next transformation to destroy you all!"

To be Continued...


	36. Chapter 36: Metal Sonic

Chapter 36: Metal Sonic and the Space Colony ARK

It was dark, deep, and hard. Everything that an abyss should be. There was no telling how far they had fallen, or how they were still alive. Luigi held out his hand and a green light began to illuminate the area. Around him were the unconscious Young Link and Pichu. Luigi rushed to their side and saw that they were still breathing and there were no serious wounds on them just minor cuts and scrapes. He wondered how they survived the fall; by all natural logic they should be dead. But Luigi knew he was still alive. Somehow... He tried summoning his Weapon of Heart and it appeared in front of him, the glorious shield. For a moment he wondered if you could still summon Weapons of Heart when you were dead. But odds were no one living knew the answer to that one, and likely never would. "Well let's get out of this hole." Luigi said picking up Young Link and Pichu. He placed Pichu on his head and carried Young Link on his back. Slowly he began to walk forwards not knowing which way was the exit.

* * *

"All of the chaos emeralds are on the ARK once again." Black Doom laughed talking through Shadow.

"No I won't let things go the way you plan!" Sonic shouted. "Shadow you can fight his control!"

"Fight?" Shadow said confused. "I will only fight those who wish to harm Maria!"

"Tails did you bring the fake emerald?" Sonic asked.

Tails pulled out a small box and opened it sitting in there was a yellow jewel he took it out and threw it at Sonic who caught it.

"That won't work." Black Doom laughed once again. "Metal Sonic is now in control of the ARK and this room is now fused with the ARK, the best part is any Chaos Energy given off will fuel the ARK's cannon. Your friends are down on that planet aren't they?"

"How dirty!" Peach said.

"Surrender and you may live." Black Doom said.

"Never!" Ness shouted out.

"Well then good bye. You will be killed and this weapon will be a glorious gift for the Dark Lord! Shadow will now take care of you!" With that Shadow fell down signalling that Black Doom was no longer controlling him.

Shadow just got up off of the ground and stared at everyone with a rather vacant look in his eyes. "You won't stop me from getting to Maria! Chaos Spear!" Yellow beams of energy rushed towards everyone. To quickly avoid it they jumped back. "Disappear!" Shadow shouted. The yellow chaos spears didn't stop. Eventually everyone was cornered.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted causing a blue gust of wind to protect everyone. The Chaos Spear hit against the Sonic Wind and the two attacks cancelled each other out.

Mr. Game and Watch rushed towards Shadow. However before hitting him Shadow teleported behind Mr. Game and Watch and kicked him aside.

"He teleported!" Ness said shocked.

"No it's Chaos Control!" Sonic replied. "He uses the Chaos Emerald to move faster."

Knuckles quickly rushed for Shadow in order to tackle him to the ground. Shadow however disappeared once again using Chaos Control. The next moment Knuckles was sent flying. Everyone else, except for Peach, was knocked aside. Shadow then appeared in front of Peach. "Maria," Shadow said. "I'll save your life." The Chaos emerald began to transform into pure energy. He was about to put the energy into Peach when Sonic kicked Shadow aside.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"A little shaken." Peach replied.

"Maria, you are going to kill Maria!" Shadow shouted outraged.

"Hey Maria." Sonic said to Peach. "You better stop him."

Peach stepped towards Shadow. "Shadow please stop. I'm fine." Her voice was trembling, after all she was afraid. "Its all right I'm cured."

A look of happiness crossed Shadow's face. "Maria." He was slowly getting back to reality.

"Its all right Shadow." Peach said. Suddenly Metal Sonic appeared behind Peach. He had created a mechanical copy that he was controlling from deeper in the ark to keep everyone occupied while he continued to fuse with the ARK.

"This doesn't go into our plans!" Metal Sonic hissed. Metal Sonic quickly grabbed Peach, he then pointed his hand towards Shadow. A burst of Chaos energy rushed towards Shadow and when it hit him it caused the Chaos Emerald to go haywire. "If you can defeat me you might be able to save her!" Metal Sonic said. The next second he stabbed Peach causing her to fall to the ground and lie in a pool of blood. Before Shadow could tell that it was actually Metal Sonic who did it and not Sonic, Metal Sonic had disappeared.

Shadow just held out his hand and the Chaos Emerald transformed into pure energy. The energy was swirling uncontrollably in his right hand. Sonic just looked at Shadow. "As long as I hold this Chaos Emerald I will defeat you!" Shadow screamed in anger. "For what you have done to Maria I'll make sure not even a spec of your planet survives!" First he stepped towards the wounded Peach. Using the Chaos Emerald on Peach's wound Shadow was able to heal it. "You'll be safe Maria." Shadow whispered.

"How did you heal the wound?" Peach asked.

"I used Chaos Control to reverse time." Shadow said. "Please stay out of this now I have to defeat him for what he has done." With that Shadow created a barrier of Chaos Energy around Peach. "Maria, please forgive me for what I'm about to do!"

Shadow got up and faced Sonic. "Your inside the belly of the beast! " Shadow sent his hand to the wall and the Chaos control began to spread. "And once the final emerald is in place you can say good bye to your pathetic world!"

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Sonic asked. "She's fine. And you're caught in some state of illusion!"

"I'm perfectly fine Sonic!" Shadow shouted. He ran towards Sonic and began to punch him rapidly.

"Sonic! You have to use the fake emerald now!" Tails weakly shouted. "Its the only way to neutralize the normal chaos control, and all of the others!" Sonic looked at the yellow emerald in his hand. Slowly the emerald began to turn into energy just like it did for Shadow. "I have remade this fake emerald so that it holds the equivalent energy to all 7 of the chaos emeralds!"

"I didn't want to fight you Shadow... but you leave me with no choice!" Sonic's body began to glow a golden color. Then in a blink of an eye sonic disappeared. The next second Shadow was on the ground and above him was Sonic.

"Heh... so you finally decide to fight against me..." Shadow laughed. Both Sonic and Shadow disappeared. They reappeared for a brief second, "But it's too late!"

The Smashers, Tails and Knuckles were watching the battle. "Knuckles, you should know the side effects of the chaos emeralds, better than Eggman himself!" Tails began. "Are we in danger from this battle?"

Knuckles closed his eyes. "I don't think we are in any danger. But Shadow is using the powers of the chaos emerald carelessly, draining it perhaps eventually to the point where it might shatter, meanwhile, Sonic is using the fake emerald. Although it has the same wavelengths and properties of the real chaos emeralds, it isn't tested for Sonic to go super. It could give him more power than his hyper form, but destroy him eventually! Or make him insane! There are too many and possibilities to weigh in!"

"So it's a double edged sword." Ness muttered. "I don't think that bodes well for us. Sonic better finish this quickly then..."

Shadow began to rapidly fire chaos spears at Sonic who let the attacks hit him. Since he was in his super form it was rather pointless and did no visible damage. The attacks just hit the barrier of Chaos Energy in front of him. Suddenly Sonic grabbed his arm as though a sharp pain went through it. Shadow began to fire even though it was pointless. However with each attack Sonic continued to act weirder.

Shadow shot another blast at Sonic. This one he swatted out of the way. Suddenly Sonic began to grab onto his head and scream out.

"Something's wrong with Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"You think?" Ness said sarcastically. Suddenly Ness grabbed his head in pain. He had felt a rather sharp jolt go through it. "This room, I can feel Chaos Energy being emitted everywhere!"

"Metal Sonic is one with this room and the whole ark." Tails said. "He might have been emitting wavelengths of Chaos Energy that made the Emeralds go haywire!"

Sonic rushed towards Shadow and grabbed onto him. He then began to spin Shadow around and threw him towards the wall. Both Knuckles and Tails jumped out of the way. The chaos emerald fell down on to the ground. Slowly Sonic walked towards Shadow, he picked up the emerald, and grabbed Shadow by the neck. "Sonic he's down! We have his Chaos Emerald!" Tails pleaded. Sonic held out his other hand and a golden sphere appeared around Tails, stopping every single one of his movements.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sonic shouted causing chaos energy to crush Tails.

Knuckles dashed at Sonic punching at him, but only hit the golden barrier and knocked back. "Calm down!" Knuckles shouted.

"Yeah!" Falco replied getting ready to fight. Yoshi, Ness, and Mr. Game and Watch also got ready to fight.

They rushed towards Sonic but he disappeared. A moment later all of them were on the ground, except Ness who saw the attack coming and dodged. Ness then had to continuously dodge the attacks, eventually he slipped up and was knocked aside. Peach was banging against the Chaos barrier but nothing she did to it could cause it to break.

Everyone slowly stood up and looked at Sonic. He had a rather crazed look and was ready to kill them.

* * *

Eggman, and Black Doom were watching the battle when suddenly from the wall the figure of Metal Sonic appeared outlined in the wall.

"We have an important matter to discuss!" He said panicking. "Sonic has gone out of control, and at the moment is threatening every last life on board. We might have to fight him! Not only that he may damage the Eclipse Cannon."

"We no longer need the eclipse canon." Dr. Eggman said holding a disk. "I have the blue prints right here and Smithy can use his power, Architect, to instantly create another one."

"Very well!" Black Doom laughed, as though he was amused by the very idea. "This place was getting too dusty for my tastes. I've released Shadow from my control. With any luck they will all destroy each other."

"If they snap Sonic out of this trance, you know what you have to do!" Eggman barked to Metal Sonic. "We are going to look for the few Smashers that are down on the surface! Along with powering up the Emeralds!"

"Understood." Metal Sonic said.

"And what about me?" A young masculine voice asked. Standing there was a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds over it, a member of Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha.

"Your illusion has served its purpose. Please return to the Dark Lord with this disk." Dr. Eggman said. Itachi just took the disk and began to walk away. Underneath his feet then appeared a portal that Itachi slowly descended into.

* * *

Knuckles' red fur began to turn into a green color, and his dreadlocks were becoming slightly longer. He had gone beyond Hyper Knuckles, he was now Master Knuckles. A form he had obtained after absorbing enough radiation from the Master Emerald. "Enough is enough!" He shouted pointing his hand at Sonic, a green beam of light shot at Sonic. The golden hedgehog put up a barrier.

"Chaos blast!" Shadow shouted, as red energy began to emerge from his body. The two attacks hit Sonic's barrier, however they couldn't pierce it. "Damn even together we still are unable to hurt it!"

"With out the 7 chaos emeralds neither of us stands a chance!" Knuckles shouted. "Even in this form where I am a living and breathing Master Emerald..."

"Doesn't the Master Emerald have dominion over the Chaos emeralds?" Tails asked.

"That's right!" Knuckles shouted in shock.

Tails looked at Knuckles in shock. "Please don't tell me you forgot..." Tails muttered.

"If you can cover me for a few minutes I should be able to cancel out Sonic's power."

"I'll do my best." Shadow said.

"And we will help too." Ness said.

"Be careful then Ness... You don't want Giygas to escape."

"That won't be much of a problem." Ness said. For the past while he had been singing a song to repress Giygas' powers. It had worked in the past, but due to the sheer amount of chaos energy and insanity being let off at the moment it wasn't as effective. Ness figured he had about 10 minutes before he would have to sing another verse of the song again.

Falco had quickly scanned Sonic and quickly changed the frequency of his blaster. He shot several shots towards Sonic who just stood there with a cocky smile. However the shots went through the barrier and hit him, stunning him. Yoshi rushed towards Sonic and summoned his first Weapon of Heart, the Egg Bazooka. With that he fired it at point blank. Sonic went rocketing backwards and hit the wall of the Space Colney ARK. Suddenly from the wall several wires appeared trying to constrict Sonic's movement. Metal Sonic appeared in the room. Everyone stared at him rather shocked.

"The fool would destroy the whole ARK like this." Metal Sonic said.

Everyone however wasn't too trusting of Metal Sonic. Knuckles finally had prepared the attack. With Sonic constricted and unable to move he fired the attack. It was a green energy ball that rocketed towards Sonic. The attack consumed Sonic. A moment later the green light vanished and Sonic fell on the floor unconscious, reverting back to his blue color. The fake chaos emerald began to float up and shake violently. Eventually it began to expel energy and take a physical form, the new form looked exactly like Sonic.

"What the?" Metal Sonic shouted surprised.

"This is definitely weird..." Tails said. "Never in my studies of the Chaos Emeralds has this happened before."

"Well then I'll just have to use another attack!" Knuckles said.

However the Sonic clone appeared behind Knuckles and swiftly knocked him out. Metal Sonic rushed towards the Sonic clone becoming a liquid and covering him from head to toe. The Sonic clone just began to spin really fast so that the liquid metal got off of him.

Shadow appeared behind the Sonic clone and was about to grab him when the clone entered Chaos Control. The next moment everyone was on the ground. The clone exited Chaos Control and walked towards the original Sonic. As he was about to deliver the final attack several wires rushed towards him and grabbed him once again stopping his movement.

"I will be the one to kill Sonic!" Metal Sonic hissed. His voice booming through out the space colony ARK. "You are just pure chaos energy! I'll absorb you!" Suddenly the sonic clone began to go transparent. However a smile just crossed his face.

"I will take over the Ark!" He laughed as he disappeared. The next moment several wires rushed towards Metal Sonic and constricted him.

"This shouldn't be happening. The Chaos Emeralds can't be sentient. Not even a fake emerald should be able to do this!" Metal Sonic muttered. He looked at Ness. "Boy, its your fault."

"Mine?" Ness asked puzzled.

"You are releasing a strange energy." Metal Sonic replied.

"Giygas..." Ness muttered. Even the song that he had been singing wasn't stopping him. "The Chaos Energy must have caused him to be released and his influence created that. I was too late with the Eight Melodies…"

Metal Sonic just turned into a liquid metal and disappeared. A door suddenly opened. "My control over the ark is limited. I will trust that you will destroy that guy." Metal Sonic then used Chaos Control to heal everyone's wounds. Shadow rushed over to Peach and released her from the barrier.

"What just happened?" Peach asked being only able to watch the fight from inside the barrier and unable to hear anything.

"I was being controlled by someone and stuck in a state of illusion." Shadow said.

"Giygas gave the fake chaos emerald intelligence." Ness explained. "And the fake chaos emerald created a copy of Sonic, followed by the copy took over the ARK. At least that's what it seems like, since it now seems that everything is collapsing upon itself."

"Then we better hurry up and destroy that copy." Sonic said getting up off of the ground. With that they began to run through the ARK. Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails led the way having been in the ARK before. Eventually they came to a large room. "He is in this room! I can sense him!" Sonic said.

In the middle of the room was a platform with all of the Chaos Emeralds put into a reactor. Knuckles charged up some of his chaos energy and shot it towards the reactor however a burst of Chaos Energy cancelled Knuckles' attack out.

"You thought I would let you destroy me that easily?" The Sonic clone said appearing out of thin air. "I have defeated Metal Sonic! I am now in control of the ARK and your lives!"

"We have to disrupt the chaos energy flow!" Knuckles shouted. With that he rushed towards the Sonic clone who was just floated in mid air.

"You will never be able to defeat me!" The clone laughed. Knuckles however placed his hand on the clone's forehead. The clone then began to revert back to the fake chaos emerald, which promptly shattered.

"So now what?" Peach asked.

"We better get back down to the planet... Dr. Eggman is down there." Shadow said.

"And we have a big problem." Ness said. Everyone stared at him. "Metal Sonic is now back in control fusing with the ARK, and he has all seven of the Chaos Emeralds."

"What could this mean?" Yoshi wondered.

"Trouble." Knuckles replied. "With the ARK he will be a lot stronger..."

Metal Sonic appeared in front of the Chaos Emeralds along with a hologram of Dr. Eggman. "And I thank all of you idiots for that." Dr. Eggman laughed. "Now to make sure that you don't screw up the transformation!"

"Chaos Control!" Metal Sonic shouted.

Suddenly they were teleported out of the ARK to the surface of the planet. "What's going on?" Peach wondered.

"Did Metal Sonic do that?" Knuckles wondered.

"Um... Guys we have a small problem... actually small may be a bad word to choose how about LARGE, or huge..." Falco said. Everyone looked at Falco and then up into the sky. There slowly moving towards them was Eggman's Armada.

"Greetings Smashers," Eggman's voice shouted out excited. "And Sonic, and Knucklehead, and freak of nature fox." His voice immediately became very bored. "I have ordered Metal Sonic to teleport you back down to here, so that you don't screw up our operation! He will fuse with the ARK and then go back to the Dark Lord where he will be a weapon to serve under him."

* * *

Luigi was carrying Young Link and Pichu, they weren't exactly heavy... well Pichu wasn't exactly heavy it was Young Link that was. Anyways Young Link began to stir regaining conciousness along with Pichu.

"Where am I?" Young Link moaned.

"We're underground..." Luigi said slowing down and placing the two of them on the ground.

"I see..." Pichu moaned. "Why are we here?"

"Well we fell... and somehow survived falling a few thousand feet..."

"Greeting Smashers!" Eggman's voice shouted from the surface. It echoed in the caves.

"We better get going up there." Luigi said now thinking that their trek might be a little bit faster now that they were conscious.

* * *

"Metal Sonic is currently becoming the ultimate battle mecha by rearranging himself with the Space Colony ARK!" Eggman laughed. "I also thank you for destroying that fake emerald. It was too much of a hindrance. Now watch as I destroy the rest of this planet."

"Not today!" Sonic shouted. "We're taking you down!"

"Well then bring it on!" Eggman laughed.

Everyone jumped up onto a battle ship that was intentionally flying low so that they could get on. It then joined the fleet.

Falco, Yoshi, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Peach, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow quickly got ready as though they were expecting a large ambush. None however came. Falco grabbed his blaster and readied himself. "We have to take down every single one of these ships?" He said annoyed.

"Yeah..." Sonic replied. "Should be easy enough..."

"No, this whole place is a trap!" Ness shouted, he pointed to several explosives that were onboard the ship with a timer set for 30 minutes. "Every ship except for the one Eggman is on is probably filled to the brim with explosives. We have to get to that ship!" Quickly everyone began to run away to the ship that Eggman was on. But each of the ships proved to be a lot larger than they thought. It also wasn't easy either since the ship was guarded with several hundred robots. But it didn't matter. Suddenly a loud deafening roar pierced through the air. Descending from the sky was a now transformed Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic was now in his Metal Overlord form, with his right arm being the Colony ARK's giant cannon. Dr. Eggman just laughed as the Metal Sonic approached the ship they were on. Metal Sonic's left arm came down and Dr. Eggman walked onto his left hand from his ship. "Good bye Smashers!" Dr. Eggman laughed. He snapped his fingers and all of the ships began to explode including the one that Dr. Eggman was previously on. Metal Sonic raised his cannon and pointed it at the ship that the Smashers were on. A second later he fired. Ness quickly grabbed on to everyone and teleported away down to the surface. Where it was safe for now...

"Smashers if you want to try and stop me the next place I'm going is the Master Emerald Shrine to power up these Chaos Emeralds!" Dr. Eggman laughed.

"No!" Knuckles shouted. "If they have the Super Emeralds we will be unable to stop him..."

"Oh ho ho ho!" Dr. Eggman laughed. "Or, at least that was my original plan! I found something even more interesting; my radar is picking up seven Super Emeralds all ready there! I don't know how this happened, but 14 Super Emeralds never hurt anybody."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were all shocked at this news. "There are all ready seven Super Emeralds there?"

"That's impossible!" Knuckles said. "What the hell is going on?"

To be continued...

* * *

**Note: Someone said that Chaos Control just causes teleporting. I'd like to remind them, that no matter how hard they want to forget about Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (and believe me we all want to), it was stated that it manipulated Time and Space (and can even be used to travel through time. Basically it appears that their power is whatever the writers want, this also allows for the Sonic X interpretation of allowing the characters to move through dimensions). **

**If that isn't good enough for you we will go back further to the first time Chaos Control is used. Where Shadow runs past Sonic using Chaos Control. It is shown in that cut scene. **


	37. Chapter 37: Memento Mori

Chapter 37: Memento Mori

Crazy Hand was floating around the living room. Wondering how each of the Smashers were doing, and his brother, had he confronted Smithy yet? Suddenly something fell onto the ground behind him. Crazy Hand looked shocked and saw that it was a photo of all of the Smashers lining up. He reached to it and picked it up off of the ground. The glass was shattered. "This photo... it was taken way back during the beginning of that tournament that Marth won..." That tournament, the one that had set everything in motion up to this very day. "Such a bad omen..."

* * *

Luigi was walking through the tunnels alone. He didn't know how long ago it was when they came across three branching paths. From there they got into a petty argument about which path to take and against his better judgment they all agreed to separate from each other and follow a different tunnel. The first one to get back to the surface would get help and find everyone else. Suddenly he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Was it possible? Had he finally found the surface? It felt like days that he had been traveling through the tunnel. He ran towards the light and he entered a large room. The roof of the cave had collapsed and there was a giant hole. Luigi collapsed partly in despair. But somewhere in the back of his head he realized that he could use this to his advantage. He could use his unique green fire as a signal flare and the others would see it and quickly come to their aid. Without hesitating he threw a giant green fireball up into the air. It would only be a few moments and they would see it and they would come to help... right?

* * *

But the Smashers weren't the only ones who saw it. Dr. Eggman also saw it. He was now in a new battle ship. He had decided to send Metal Sonic back to the Dark Lord. "That's right..." He muttered to himself. "Three of the Smashers were separated when Metal Sonic lifted them up..." He recalled perfectly.

"You should probably send somebody to check it out." A calm young voice laughed.

"Your right. I'll send you and him!" Dr. Eggman was pointing to a small green person wearing a red jacket- Fawful, and the first Supreme General: Sephiroth. Sephiroth didn't look too pleased about being ordered around.

"I find Smashers, am defeated those of beautiful splendor of the rage which gives reputation to the name where The Dark Main Thing is splendid!"

"Computer translate what Fawful said in coherent English!" Dr. Eggman ordered.

"I find Smashers, am defeated those of beautiful splendor of the rage which gives reputation to the name where The Dark Main Thing is splendid!" The computer repeated in the dry monotone voice of Microsoft Sam.

"I said coherent." Eggman shouted smashing his fists against the keyboard.

"It was coherent according to Babelfish sir." The Computer replied. "Soi soi soi!"

"Need I remind you what happened to the last computer that had a sense of humor?!" Dr. Eggman shouted rather annoyed. "And change your voice I can't stand it!"

"I will find the Smashers and defeat them in a glorious splendor of fury honoring the great name of The Dark Lord!" The computer replied switching its voice from Microsoft Sam to something a lot less irritating. "Also need I remind you that you programmed me?" With that Dr. Eggman took out a blaster and shot the computer.

"Why did you program me to feel pain?!" The computer screamed.

"Just incase you decided to have a sense of humor." Dr. Eggman replied.

"By the way Dr. Eggman, when I get back you better hope that I'm in a good mood so I don't kill you." The first voice said.

Once they were gone Dr. Eggman whimpered. "Why did the Dark Lord send him to watch over me?"

* * *

Pichu was crawling through out the cave. Being a mouse he was able to see a lot better in the dark. In front of him was a clearing. Waiting for him was a green bean wearing a red jacket.

Fawful just laughed. "Finally I found you Smasher, prepares to die!"

"Who are you?" Pichu asked confused.

"I was sent here by The Dark Main Thing in order to kill you! It will be one day glorious for me and a marvelous triumph for The Dark Main Thing!" Fawful laughed. "My name strikes great fear in the whole those which l hear! I am Fawful!"

Pichu just rushed past Fawful and slashed with his Weapon of Heart electrocuting him.

"None how this can be? I will not demolish by smallest under you to be. I will require this victory on behalf of The Dark Main Thing!" With that Fawful fell unconscious.

With that Pichu walked through the caves until he came to another clearing. Standing there was Sephiroth. "Hello Smasher." He said. "My name is Sephiroth. I am the first Supreme General! We met briefly back when I killed Dumas."

"You aren't going to talk to me in some confusing, mangled, English are you?" Pichu asked.

"It appears that you have met Fawful." Sephiroth said. "Did you kill him?"

"No." Pichu replied.

"That's too bad, it looks like I will have to do it myself." Sephiroth said. This shocked Pichu. Why would they kill their own teammates? "But he was definitely one of the weakest amongst us. I only think that The Dark Lord only had him among our ranks to humor himself. Now then Smasher, prepare to die!"

The atmosphere around Sephiroth suddenly changed. He just drew his large sword. "Come and meet your death!" Sephiroth said.

Pichu ran towards Sephiroth. Deep in his mind he knew his opponent was many times stronger than him. But he hoped that the others would come and back him up. All he would have to do was hold out long enough, something that he hoped his size and speed would help him do.

But Sephiroth was surprisingly fast. He was able to keep up with Pichu's movements even forcing Pichu on the defensive. "Weaklings should die!" Sephiroth shouted. "Only the strong live on!"

"Then I'll prove that I'm strong and kill you!" Pichu shouted. "Weapon of Heart!" Electricity began to surge at Pichu's mouth however before the Weapon of Heart could fully manifest in a solid form Sephiroth cut through it causing it to disappear. "What the?!"

"Mewtwo let us know everything he knew about the Weapons of Heart." Sephiroth said. "How we could block them and stop them from forming. He let us know who the strongest was among you, and who was the weakest. Anything we asked he answered to the best of his ability. He thinks of you as trash! What a shame. Do you want to know what he said about you? 'Pichu, the weakest of the Smashers! His own attacks hurt himself. He looks up to his father. He is annoyed that his mother is so over protective. The other Smashers just think of him as a burden. The spectators think he is a waste of space.'"

"You waste your breath." Pichu replied. "Why bother telling me what I all ready know? How about if you get out alive you tell Mewtwo this: We will fight him as though he is our enemy."

"Very well." Sephiroth said. "Now we have wasted enough time talking! Let us finish this fight!"

Sephiroth and Pichu rushed towards each other. Sephiroth attacked by rapidly swinging his sword. Pichu had no choice but to dodge constantly and look for an opening to attack. But there was no opening. Any time Pichu attacked Sephiroth quickly cut through the lightning. Any time Pichu tried to summon his Weapon of Heart, Sephiroth would stop it by cutting through it.

"_If I could summon my Weapon of Heart I might have a chance against him!_" Pichu thought. Sephiroth rushed towards Pichu and grabbed him by the head and smashed him against the wall of the cave.

"You aren't worth killing." Sephiroth spat.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Pichu replied.

Pichu shot towards Sephiroth with a skull bash. However Sephiroth blocked with his sword. Pichu then used thunder shock to send a current through Sephiroth's sword. Sephiroth however let go of his sword and jumped backwards.

Realizing that Sephiroth was unarmed, Pichu used skull bash. Sephiroth quickly dodged the attack and rushed back towards his sword. He grabbed it and turned towards Pichu. Pichu once again used skull bash to fly towards Sephiroth. "One trick pony." Sephiroth muttered as he knocked Pichu down.

Sephiroth began to swing his sword very quickly resulting in Pichu being cut multiple times. Soon Pichu was covered in blood. Pichu just collapsed on the ground in pain. With that Sephiroth just walked away.

Despite being half dead Pichu just stood up. "I'm surprised you can move." Sephiroth laughed. "Perhaps you are worth killing. But you have lost too much blood. You won't even be able to scratch me."

"_I'm a walking corpse._" Pichu thought. "_I can't continue like this. All I can do is this._" Pichu pulled out a Smash Ball. "200%!" Pichu shouted destroying the Smash Ball. His body sparked with electricity and he rushed forwards.

Sephiroth just stood perfectly still. "That amount of power, your body will disintegrate before you reach me." He replied. However Pichu just came closer and closer until Sephiroth drew his sword and slashed it through the ball of electricity.

* * *

During their resting period before going off on the new missions Pichu was spending some quality time with his father Pikachu and mother Jigglypuff. Knowing full well the dangers that would lie ahead they were expressing concern for their child.

"The danger's ahead are plentiful." Pikachu said. "And our lives will probably be on the line. Our opponents will be ruthless and won't hold back anything. If you come up to an opponent that you have no chance of beating run away. There is no shame in running away to live."

"I'm a Smasher too!" Pichu protested. "I'm strong and now I have my own Weapon of Heart! I won't go down that easily!"

Jigglypuff smiled. "I guess its time we told you something. We promised that we would tell you when you matured a bit and now would be a good time."

"What is it, mother?" Pichu asked

"We aren't your biological parents." Pikachu replied. "You're the son of good friends of mine. But they died just before you were born. I took you in and found Jigglypuff before you hatched. But I still think of you as my child."

"I've known it for a while." Pichu replied. "Pokemon always are the same species as their mother. And since my mother is a Jigglypuff... But you are the only family I know. I will always think of you as my father and mother."

"Just promise me one thing." Pikachu said sternly. "Don't die before I do, Pichu, my son!"

"All right, I promise!" Pichu replied.

* * *

"Do you know when a person dies?" Pichu asked.

"When I remove my sword from their husk." Sephiroth replied.

"No." Pichu replied. "It's when... they are forgotten."

"Memories are worthless." Sephiroth replied.

"I'm sorry dad, I guess I lied… I'm sorry Mewtwo…" With that Pichu breathed his last.

"Pathetic," Sephiroth laughed. "I was expecting something more, I didn't have to use 10% of my true power." he removed the sword from Pichu's body. "From those who oppose the Dark Lord, I was expecting better. But since you are the weakest, I doubt they will miss you. I doubt they would even care enough to bring you back to life!"

Suddenly Sephiroth's trench coat was torn. He looked rather shocked at the damage across his clothing. Suddenly the shock turned into a smile of excitement. "You managed to reach me!" He laughed. "I wonder what the strongest of the Smashers will be like!"

Suddenly a robotic grunt teleported into the room and faced Sephiroth.

"Sir Eggman has gotten what he has needed." The grunt told Sephiroth.

Sephiroth just smiled. "Good, I couldn't stand another minute of waiting for that bumbling idiot!" He faced the entrance of the cave. "So another Smasher is here" Standing there was Y. Link. "Now you are going to meet the same fate as your friend."

* * *

During the Black Hole training, Link had faced everyone. "The battles ahead might be tough." He said. "As much as I hate to say it some of us might not survive the upcoming battles. That's why I want you to promise that no matter what happens on the field of battle, I want you to promise me that you won't let your emotions take over."

Everyone stared at Link, having temporarily stopped making the black holes. "So do you want us to be heartless?" Roy had asked.

"No," Link replied. "Its just if you let your emotions take over you will lose your rational thinking. In a heated battle that won't be a good thing. So I want you to promise me that no matter what you can't cry, you can't cry until it's all over! Until you're back in the safety of the Smash Mansion, where your enemies can't attack you. There is one last thing I want to say: don't die alone."

* * *

Young Link crushed a Smash Ball that was in his hand. A fiery aura surrounded him, suddenly he rushed forwards towards Sephiroth and began to rapidly slash him. Sephiroth was unable to defend; when Young Link was done his attack Sephiroth's trench coat was cut. However Sephiroth was unharmed. "Is that all you have?" he asked staring at Young Link who was gasping for air. "Because that was rather weak..."

"You..." Young Link gasped.

"Now then prepare to see real power!" Sephiroth ran forwards and Y. Link shifted into a blocking stance. Sephiroth then disappeared. The next thing that Y. Link knew was that his sword had been cut in half and Sephiroth was standing behind him. Blood exploded from him as a giant sword wound that suddenly appeared. Y. Link then fell down dead. "It must have been painless." Sephiroth faced the entrance of the cave and standing there in shock was Luigi. "Another to add to the toll, you are going down like the dogs you are!"

"Die!" Luigi shouted throwing several fireballs towards Sephiroth who didn't move and just let the green fire hit him. Sephiroth began to slash his sword sending blades of wind towards Luigi who rolled out of the way. During this Luigi got out the Smash Ball from in his pocket and shattered it. Sephiroth ran towards Luigi when the Negative Zone appeared. Sephiroth stopped in front of it and slashed a blade of wind at Luigi, but the Negative Zone acted like a barrier stopping the attack. With out thinking Sephiroth rushed into the Negative Zone and was ready to kill Luigi when he was suddenly frozen in place. The Negative Zone was affecting him and stopping him from attacking Luigi. Quickly he jumped out of the Negative Zone and put his hands on his head as though he had a headache. The Negative Zone then disappeared.

"I've soiled my blade enough today." he said sheathing his sword and walking towards Luigi. "Consider yourself lucky that you've lived."

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"Why not?" Sephiroth replied. "They were the ones who challenged me, their own inexperience was their undoing."

"That wasn't what I was asking! Why are you running away from this fight?" Sephiroth didn't give an answer he just continued to walk forwards. "You are a monster." Luigi shouted. In his hands appeared a fusion of fire and electricity. With out hesitation he began to rapidly shoot them towards Sephiroth who just drew his sword to block the attack.

"I'm letting you live because you will act as a messenger to the Smashers. Let them know the consequences of their actions and if they still challenge us, then next time they will all die!"

Luigi rushed towards Sephiroth and jumped into the air. Sephiroth was about to dodge but the negative effects of the Negative Zone were still bothering him. With a swift punch Sephiroth was send flying backwards into the wall of the cave. Blood came from his nose where Luigi had squarely hit. Luigi then rushed towards Sephiroth and delivered an uppercut sending Sephiroth up into the air.

When Sephiroth landed on the ground he didn't look pleased, in fact he looked pissed off as hell. "If you want to die, Smasher, then so be it!" An intense aura of blood lust came over Sephiroth and he rushed towards. Luigi countered using the Luigi cyclone knocking Sephiroth back. Luigi quickly formulated a plan. Although he had used his only Smash Ball he though of a way to create a second Negative Zone. Quickly Luigi used his Green Missile and flew towards a surprised Sephiroth. He was able to hit Sephiroth's arm causing him to let go of his sword and send it flying elsewhere. Sephiroth didn't retrieve it, instead he started swinging his fists. Luigi smiled as he dodged the attacks and began to walk backwards.

During the first usage of the Negative Zone Luigi had felt a bunch of negative emotions boil up inside of him. Luigi began to back up and Sephiroth foolishly followed. Slowly Luigi began to walk into a spiral dodging every single one of the attacks from Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth," Luigi said. "There is something you should know, the Smash Balls just give us a boost of power, as we should be able to use these attacks with out the boost of energy."

"Why are you saying this?" Sephiroth asked.

"It may have looked like I was running away, however in reality I was actually preparing to use the Negative Zone a second time." Sephiroth's eyes widened in horror. "And this time you will be unable to escape it, for mixed in with my feelings of negativity is your aura of bloodlust. It won't let you escape!" With that Luigi punched Sephiroth into the air and a Negative Zone appeared around him. A moment later several cuts appeared across Sephiroth's clothing. When the attack was over Sephiroth was on the ground in pain. Much to Luigi's shock Sephiroth stood up and walked towards his sword that was stuck in the cave wall. He pulled it out and faced Luigi.

Sephiroth however just smiled. "I was told that you were the most cowardly amongst the Smashers. But it seems when it comes down to it you can hold your own. Until we meet again Smasher." Luigi rushed towards Sephiroth, however he disappeared in to thin air.

It took a few minutes for Luigi to realize that Sephiroth had fled from battle. He was expecting him to appear out of thin air and attack again. When he realized that Sephiroth wasn't coming back, he approached the two bodies and picked them up. For the first time it sunk in that his friends were actually dead, now that he was no longer distracted by Sephiroth he could only cry. Every step seemed a lot harder; deep inside Luigi was blaming himself for their deaths. Had they not split up to try and find the exit sooner they probably would still be alive. But instead they let some petty argument about which way to go distract them. Their bodies were relatively light, but for Luigi each one of his steps he felt like he had the world on his shoulders.

He began to carry them out towards the exit. Up ahead he could see the Smashers. He wondered what they would say, what they would think. The other Smashers were staring at him. "Lets go back..." He said. "There is nothing else we can do... here. We failed..." Luigi tried his best to hide his tears however he failed.

"Luigi, what happened?"

"They killed Young Link and Pichu."

Everyone else was also breaking up into tears. Each of them feeling sorrow that they couldn't have protected their comrades. Their mourning was only interrupted by Luigi falling down on the ground exhausted. They quickly rushed to Luigi's side. "I'm sorry." Luigi muttered.

"Its all right..." Peach said trying to comfort Luigi. "Don't take it out on yourself. We will find a way to bring them back."

Luigi tried to cheer up but he was unable to. "There is nothing else for us to do here... we better go back home and inform everyone about this."

"It isn't over yet!" Sonic said. "We still have to stop Eggman!"

"That's right we originally came here to protect a floating island according to Master Hand, but we haven't seen a floating island anywhere." Falco said.

"But how?" Tails asked. "He has the Chaos Emeralds. There will be no way for us to beat him unless you can turn into Super Sonic! Also by now he must have the Super Emeralds!"

Knuckles closed his eyes. "I've sensed it since we met but I'm able to feel an energy much like that of the Chaos Emeralds coming off of you."

Mr. Game and Watch pulled out the Smash Ball that he was storing. He then tossed it towards Sonic who grabbed it and shattered it. A golden aura began to appear around him and his skin turned from a blue to a spectacular golden color. With that Sonic took off towards the Super Emerald Shrine.

* * *

Dr. Eggman was placing his rewards from the attack into a machine that was slowly absorbing the energy. "They don't look like a lot…" Sephiroth said.

"They are strong. The powers of pure chaos molded into several different shapes. And then upgraded"

"But were all of these gems really that necessary?" Sephiroth asked looking around the room. There was the Master Emerald floating in the middle, surrounded by the Super Emeralds.

"I was just doing what the Dark Lord Smithy ordered." Eggman said. "I got him the most powerful items in my world."

"What are all of these machines doing?" Sephiroth wondered. "I can feel energy leaving each of the gems."

"With out the constant siphoning of energy the amount of chaos energy would kill us all." Dr. Eggman replied. "I'm going to create something for the Dark Lord, an artificial Chaos Emerald, one that is stronger than all of the others combined. Do you want a small taste of this power?"

"I'm strong enough all ready." Sephiroth replied.

"Very well suit yourself."

Dr. Eggman snapped his fingers and a robot carrying a box came rushing towards Sephiroth. "Inside is the Air orb that Dark Lord Smithy wanted. I trust that you will deliver it to him."

"Yes." Sephiroth replied.

Suddenly a siren went off. "It appears that we are under attack." Sephiroth laughed.

"Perhaps the Smashers don't know when they've lost."

"No its Super Sonic… Wait HOW CAN HE DO THAT?" Dr. Eggman screamed looking at the monitor. "I have all of the Chaos Emeralds he can't do that!"

"Since it seems like you have everything under control I'll leave you. Come back with the Super Emeralds otherwise I'll be ordered to kill you." Sephiroth said before disappearing.

"You won't give up will you Sonic. Well then its time for my fortress to transform into the Death Egg DX! And with the Super Emeralds powering it you have no chance to win!" Suddenly Dr. Eggman's arm turned into a bunch of wires and rushed towards the computer. "Dr. Eggman expected this and left a long time ago... leaving me as his replacement. What you'll witness is the death of Dr. Eggman. What happens in reality... is the birth of the Eggman Empire! And the real Dr. Eggman will be watching from a distance."

* * *

**Memento Mori  
**Memento Mori is a Latin phrase  
that can be freely translated as:  
_Remember that you are mortal  
Remember you will die  
_~Persona 3, opening video

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: Fawful's lines went through Babelfish... Yeah... I had a good laugh at The Dark Main Thing.**

**Well... I have a lot of explaining to do... Young Link died. Which due to the previous chapters should have been obvious enough since well... Pikachu basically spelt it out in the previous arc. And along with Pichu. Both were killed off because they weren't in Brawl (Pichu would have died regardless... because well something needs to kick this story...). That and I feel that I need to up the ante. At least I felt that I gave Pichu a good final battle... **

**"Don't die before I do, Pichu, my son." Was adapted from Tales of Symphonia.**

"**You can't cry until it's all over." Was modified from Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations. (I couldn't remember the exact line…)**

"**Don't die alone" I think it was from Bleach… I can't remember…**

"**A person dies when they are forgotten." Is from One Piece**

**The Memento Mori at the beginning does translate to that. It is about 21 seconds into the opening of Persona 3 and required me to look it up on Youtube and pause the video to read it. It actually apparently translates to: You shall die.**


	38. Chapter 38: The Black Chaos Energy

Chapter 38: The black chaos energy!

Eggman was in shock that Sonic was following him, let alone that he was in his Super Sonic form. "No!" He shouted. "This shouldn't be possible! I have the chaos emeralds! And I have a strange second set of Super Emeralds! I should have won! He can't do this! DEUS EX MACHENIA!!!!"

However Eggman's shock and anger was quickly replaced with excitement. "Well then lets see how strong the Deathegg DX really is!"

* * *

The Deathegg DX began to rapidly fire missiles towards Super Sonic who just weaved in and out to avoid each one. Ness was using his psychic powers to explode each and every one before they would even get close enough to pose a threat.

"We have to back Sonic up!" Luigi said. Everyone else began to chase after the Deathegg DX. "_Pichu, Young Link, I'm sorry. But let us finish this battle. We will let everyone know... We'll live, your deaths won't be in vain!_"

Sonic had reached the Deathegg DX and was rapidly bashing himself against it. However around the Deathegg DX was a barrier that made it difficult for him to pierce through. The Deathegg DX began to rapidly fire missiles towards Sonic. Sonic just let the missiles hit him, since he had a barrier made out of energy around him it did nothing.

"You can't win like this Doctor!" Sonic shouted.

"Fool! If you thought that this was my only weapon then you are surely mistaken!" Dr. Eggman laughed. A fist rushed towards Sonic who just dodged it. Suddenly several turrets shot energy towards Sonic. The attack had managed to partly destroy the barrier around Sonic. "Meet my newest creation! The Black Chaos Energy! It nullifies the power of the Chaos emeralds! This holds the combined power of all of the chaos, hyper and the Master emerald in one!" Sonic quickly began to swerve in and out of the energy shots. A few more had scratched his barrier but he quickly rebuilt it. "But that's not all that this energy can do! If you live long enough you might just be able to see it's true power!"

More of the turrets on the Deathegg DX's shoulders began to fire towards Sonic at a much faster rate than it was previously. Sonic continued to move quickly between the lasers but was having a really hard time dodging them all eventually he was hit on the chest and was sent flying down towards the ground. Before hitting the ground Sonic flew up into the air and began to fly around hitting the Deathegg DX at the speed of sound causing sonic booms.

Suddenly the Deathegg DX disappeared and reappeared behind Sonic. "Chaos control?!" Sonic shouted surprised. Sonic quickly entered into Chaos Control in order to avoid being hit by the Deathegg DX's attack. The Deathegg DX suddenly stopped moving. It just raised its arm to reveal a large cannon. Suddenly energy began to well up. When it was released it rushed towards Sonic and upon contact it reverted him back to his normal form. Sonic began to fall towards the ground. The Deathegg DX quickly began to fire hundreds of missiles towards the falling Sonic.

"Chaos Control!" A voice shouted. "Chaos spear!" Suddenly all of the missiles exploded. Sonic landed on the ground and in front of him was Shadow. "I figured I better pay Dr. Eggman back for thinking he could get away for hypnotizing me!" Shadow said.

"Shadow, thank you." Sonic said. "If you didn't interfere I would have been a goner!"

"Don't worry about it." Shadow replied. "Just help me pay Dr. Eggman back and we will be even!"

"No problem." Sonic laughed. "Just one question, how were you able to use Chaos Control with out a chaos emerald?"

"The amount of chaos energy in the air makes it so that I don't need one." Shadow replied. "Now get your super form back and trash him!"

Sonic laughed and clenched his fists. Suddenly the golden aura began to return and Sonic once again became Super Sonic. "I can feel it..." Sonic said. "All of the energy in the air because of the Black Chaos Energy. This amount of chaos energy..."

"Its almost hard to breath isn't it?" Shadow asked.

Sonic just smiled. "It does make the air light... Thanks Shadow. I'll finish this fight. Just concentrate on healing yourself."

With that Sonic took off to the Deathegg DX. "_I'll be able to keep on using all of the chaos energy. And the Black Chaos Energy won't be able to hurt me anymore. This is the end Eggman!_"

By this time the Smashers had finally caught up to Sonic. "Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "Its time to finally stop stalling for time! In the name of the Dark Lord Smithy I will destroy you all!"

"Think again Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "Its over!"

"Really?" Dr. Eggman questioned. "Do you think that I would let you just absorb all of the chaos energy in the air! I prepared for such an occasion! This chaos energy is much like that of the fake chaos emerald that your two tailed twit friend made!" Sonic was suddenly unable to move. "In fact. I made it so that it would paralyze those who were exposed to too much! It's such a shock to your system! Good bye Sonic!"

With that the Deathegg DX pointed its large cannon at Sonic. "Furthermore the longer you are exposed to it, the more corrupted you will become! You will change shape into something much more fitting of your beast like appearance!" At the end of the large cannon was a ball of energy.

"It will probably take some time to charge up." Ness said. "He probably can't use any other attacks."

"Think again!" Dr. Eggman shouted. "Do you think that I would give my ultimate mecha such an obvious flaw?"

Missiles began to shoot down towards the Smashers. "PK Rockin!" Ness shouted. The missiles began to explode before they could even touch the Smashers. "I won't be defeated!"

Mr. Game and Watch summoned a trampoline. Luigi jumped on it and then ascended up into the air towards the Deathegg DX. Electricity was forming in his hand. With it he attacked the Deathegg DX. With it he scratched the surface of the Deathegg DX. Luigi quickly fell to the ground. The Deathegg DX then knocked Sonic down towards the ground.

"I'll end this in one attack!" Dr. Eggman laughed.

The Deathegg DX continued to charge up the black chaos energy. The ball of energy was visibly becoming bigger and bigger. Sonic was still unable to move, not to mention that his body was slowly transforming into a bigger and bulkier form due to his exposure of the negative chaos energy.

"This Deathegg is at least a hundred times stronger than the first one we faced." Luigi said. "We have to be able to beat it some how..."

They stared at Sonic who was having difficulty standing up. Where there used to be gold was now a mixture of black, blue, red, and gold.

"Well I guess this is how it ends Smashers!" Dr. Eggman laughed. With that he fired a beam of black chaos energy. When it was about to hit, Sonic appeared in front and blocked the attack. Not only was he blocking the attack, but he was also absorbing it, although not voluntary. The chaos energy around sonic was rotating in such a way that it was slowly and safely bringing the black chaos energy into him. When the attack was done Sonic lost his super form and fell down to the ground exhausted.

"I think this battle is over!" Dr. Eggman shouted.

Ness however began to walk forwards. "Get out of here!" Ness said. "The negative energy is letting Giygas escape..." Everyone jumped back at hearing those words. Ness lifted up his hand and Sonic's body floated up and towards Luigi who caught him. "If I die I'm sorry... But we have to accept our fate to rescue Mewtwo."

An aura appeared around Ness. Everyone tried to protest but such words quickly fell upon deaf ears. Ness just smiled as the aura became more intense and more chaotic. Several scratches appeared on Ness' body tearing his clothing. It was evident that Ness was in great amounts of pain but he continued forwards in order to get away from his friends and avoid hurting them. Even as his body collapsed Ness willed himself forwards. "_I don't want to hurt them_." Ness thought to himself gaining the strength to take another step. "_I don't want to hurt them._" Ness took another step forwards. "_I can't let Giygas hurt them!_" Ness was gaining back his strength and he continued forwards. Everyone however could see that Ness' skin was becoming pale.

Dr. Eggman noticed Ness approaching him. "Oh ho ho ho ho!" He laughed. "You still have some fight left in you?"

Ness didn't respond. He just looked up at the Deathegg.

The Deathegg fired another beam of the black chaos energy. Ness however summoned his Heart Bat and hit the energy back at the Deathegg DX. Dr. Eggman however had prepared for such an occasion. Across the body of the Deathegg DX were several small pieces that would absorb any energy attacks that were fired at it. The attack hit and quickly disappeared leaving no visible marks on the body of the machine.

Ness was gasping for air. The more black chaos energy that was around him the harder he would have to try and hold in Giygas' power. It was too much, the burden he bore. This had happened a few other times, when Giygas' power would seep out. But each time it was repressed with a song. Even though he could hear the song being sung by Peach it wasn't doing anything. This time it looked as though Giygas would escape.

The Deathegg DX rushed towards Ness. It had begun to use the black chaos energy to form matter. In this case a javelin. Ness blocked with his Heart Bat, but being close to the black chaos energy was enough to cause Giygas' energy to surge through him. Ness screamed in pain but was some how able to stay focused on the battle. With one swing of the Heart Bat he destroyed the black chaos energy javelin and rushed towards the Deathegg DX. Ness jumped up into the air and swung his Heart Bat hitting the round belly of the robot. However this hardly did anything but leave a small dent on the surface.

Ness just shifted his feet ready for the next attack. "_I'm the only one who can fight like this..._" Ness thought. "_If I die, I'm sorry, everyone._" Suddenly an aura erupted from ness.

The Deathegg rushed towards Ness who blocked the attack with the aura around him. "I'm losing control..." Ness shouted. Around his neck was a pendant that Master Hand had given him just incase this happened. It was supposed to restrain Giygas however the negative energy in the area was canceling out the power of the pendant.

Ness closed his eyes and began to concentrate. "Whats wrong Ness?" Surgam's voice seemed to ring through his head. "Are you that weak?" He remembered those words from when they first met. How they hissed. Now he could hear Surgam's voice. "You can do it Ness!" It was different; it seemed softer, and encouraging.

Suddenly in front of Ness was a boy his age and height. He had blond hair. "Where am I?" Ness wondered. The boy didn't reply. He just smiled as he suddenly disappeared. The next second Ness was back to reality he was on top of the Deathegg which was now down in the ground badly damaged. "Who was that?" Ness wondered. "He didn't look familiar, but he certainly had PSI... Did he help me?" Ness knew what had happened he had blacked out but quickly regained consciousness, mind in that brief moment Giygas was able to cause a bit of destruction. Part of the Deathegg DX had been ripped off. There were also scratches over the body of the machine.

Dr. Eggman used this time to knock Ness off and but some ground between them. "Amusing." Dr. Eggman said. "The power that the Smasher had in him. It was frightening... I better end this with one attack!"

Ness got up off of the ground, he was breathing heavily and he could only just stare at the Deathegg DX. "_I'm at my limit._" Ness thought. "_When Giygas took over he used up all of my energy... I don't know if I can hold on much longer._"

The Deathegg DX began to charge up another attack. This time black chaos energy was surging through out the Deathegg DX. Ness just stood perfectly still trying to regain his strength. He lifted up his hands and began to create a black hole in front of him. But he couldn't sustain it. Having used up a large portion of his energy Ness collapsed onto the ground. He just began to cry and whimper. He was afraid, afraid that this was the end. That everything he ever did would just end. "_Was this what Young Link and Pichu thought before their deaths?_" Ness thought. "_I must look pretty pathetic. Lying here. Not moving._"

"Ness get up!" Princess Peach shouted. But it was no use; Ness was unable to get up off of the ground even as he was being cheered on.

Luigi began to run towards Ness. "_Please make it in time!_" Luigi thought.

"Prepare to die Smasher!" Dr. Eggman shouted. "Black Chaos Eclipse Cannon!"

With that a beam of energy shot towards Ness. Luigi however jumped in front of Ness shielding him. Wasting no time he summoned his Weapon of Heart: The Heart Shield. The Black Chaos Eclipse Cannon hit causing the area to be engulfed in an explosion of black chaos energy.

Luckily for the rest of the Smashers the combination of Giygas attacking the Deathegg DX and using a large amount of power to fire the Black Chaos Eclipse Cannon caused a large amount of stress on the Deathegg DX. Slowly the Deathegg DX began to fall apart. Everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

"Ohohoho!" Dr. Eggman laughed. "It's not over yet!"

Everyone stared in shock. To their surprise what was previous covered by metal was a substance much like flesh. "Eggman did start out by turning animals into robots." Knuckles said. "Just what the hell is that?!"

"This is the second form of the Deathegg DX!" Dr. Eggman laughed. "Its true form where its true power is released!"

Sonic slowly got up. "Eggman." Sonic muttered. "This fight is over!" This time Sonic gathered in the Chaos Energy that was in the air and he transformed into Super Sonic. He wasted no time in rushing towards the Deathegg DX and pierced it multiple times. Quickly he landed on the ground and reverted back to his normal form.

The Deathegg DX began to explode. It then fell down to the ground. Everyone quickly rushed over to inspect the Deathegg DX's remains. In the remains they saw Dr. Eggman however with wires coming out of him, along with a metal pole sticking through his chest. "Hello Smashers." He laughed. "As you may have just figured it out I'm not the real Dr. Eggman! He has been watching you from a distance..."

They stared at the robot replica of Dr. Eggman. Falco then shot it disabling it. In front of them were all of the Hyper Emeralds along with the newly created black Chaos Emerald. Suddenly a portal opened underneath them and they fell. Just as quick as the portal opened it closed.

It took a while for them all to regroup. They had eventually decided to create a campfire and just talk about the battle. Shadow had come over to join them.

Ness was too busy in thought. He was wondering who that person was that he saw. Ness normally had a very good memory and could remember a lot of faces of the people he had met. But not this kid, he had never met him before. "Are you okay?" Mr. Game and Watch asked. "You seem detached from reality."

"I'm fine." Ness said not wanting to talk about it.

"If it's about Giygas you can tell us."

"No, it isn't about Giygas. I just saw someone during the battle."

"I think the black chaos energy made us all see things." Mr. Game and Watch said. "I could feel it. Time and space were collapsing because of it. I'm sure we could all see something. I saw myself, Giga Bowser, and a man all sitting in a triangle like room."

"I saw a boy... One I had never seen before. I think he may be an ally... and now that I think about it he looked a lot like that kid that Link fought back when we learned that Smithy was the Dark Lord. But at the same time he was different... His hair style was different and a different colour."

"I see." Mr. Game and Watch said. "What did you all see because of that black chaos energy?"

"Call me crazy, but I saw an army of robots." Sonic said. "Ones that I have never seen before."

Falco was rather shaken. "I saw several explosions, and I could feel my body engulfed in pain. I was in the cockpit of the Landmaster Tank."

"I saw a giant monster with electricity coming from him fighting a man with long white hair, a black trench coat, and a sword. It must be the first Supreme General that beheaded Dumas." Yoshi said.

"I saw my wedding." Peach said. "The one where I was brainwashed and was married to Bowser."

"I saw Mewtwo's body floating in the air." Luigi said. "It was pierced with a weapon and he was dead..."

"The black chaos energy is a dangerous thing." Mr. Game and Watch said uneasy. "Time and space was collapsing in front of us. We saw things from our past and from the future."

"Maybe we have a chance of changing what we saw in the future." Luigi said thinking about Mewtwo.

* * *

They had returned to the Pleiades. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had come to see them off, or so they thought. "I'm coming with you!" Sonic surprisingly announced.

"Thank you. We will need lots of help," Ness said. "Especially since we lost 3 members..."

"I count two..." Sonic pointed out.

"You'll soon find out why we lost three..." Ness replied. They entered the Pleiades and it took off into space. Even though they had won that battle that day they had suffered a major blow that none of them thought they would be able to recover from.

Back on the ground, Tails and Knuckles were still waving goodbye. Suddenly Knuckles grabbed his head in pain. "I feel a sudden buildup of energy." Knuckles said.

Tails quickly rushed over to his friend. Suddenly in front of them appeared a portal. Stepping out from it was a silver hedgehog - Silver. He glanced around and saw that everyone had left. "Oh, no!" Silver said shocked. "This is bad!"

Both Tails and Knuckles looked at Silver rather confused. "Who are you?" they asked.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog." He replied. "I've come from the future to stop a disaster from happening."

* * *

Meanwhile a man had watched the battle on a cliff. With him he had a laptop. Suddenly Sephiroth appeared behind him. "Mr. X, did you enjoy the show?" Sephiroth asked.

"Very much." Mr. X said calmly. "I've got the blueprints for Metal Sonic fused with the ARK and the Deathegg DX. And with these I will be able to make some great modifications on the files I stole from the Government on Metal Gear REX and RAY. Not to mention the data that I have obtained from this battle, it proved that the Government Data was severely outdated. We have obtained several victories today..."

"By the way Mr. X." Sephiroth said. "Black Doom is returning to the planet unscratched. He fled from battle. Make him suffer."

"My pleasure." Mr. X smiled devilishly. "He will make a fine research specimen..."

To be continued...


	39. Chapter 39: The Internet

**The Melee Master, Marth, Mario, Ganondorf, Zelda, Nana + Popo, DK**

**

* * *

**Chapter 39: The Internet

He stood in front of a computer typing frantically. With this all of his strife would be complete! He didn't know how long he had worked on this project. How long he had been away from his friends and family. How long he had been away from his twin sons. With one final stroke on the keyboard everything was set in motion. He had finally created a machine that would transfer matter from one spot to another across the Internet.

* * *

Everyone appeared on the outskirts of a city. Most of them immediately fell to the ground, Ganondorf even threw up. "That was the most unpleasant experience I have ever had the displeasure of experiencing." Ganondorf moaned.

"Even worse than..." Zelda began.

"Yes even worse than that!" Ganondorf cut her off not wanting to divulge further into such a story.

"I agree we are never doing that again!"

"Its only the first time it hurts..." The Melee Master sighed. "Your body gets used to it after a while. And besides, we have to do it again in order to get back to the Smash Planet, since we didn't' bring a ship."

"Hurts is an understatement." Ganondorf shouted. "First it feels like your body is stretched, and then compressed rapidly. Then it feels like your being hit in the face with a hammer rapidly, followed by thousands upon thousands of needles impaling you! Every inch of your body then feels like it is slowly burning away and simultaneously freezing off!"

"Really, I didn't think it was that bad..." Marth said. "Anyways where are we?"

"The location of our mission, or at least part of it..." The Melee Master replied. This was the first time that they would all see the Melee Master on a mission. Previously the only other person who had that honour was Link.

"So they are creating a super solider here..." Mario said. "Doesn't look like a place I'd suspect."

"Probably because this isn't the part where they are building it." The Melee Master replied. "According to what our spy within Smithy's ranks says, it is located in the Internet."

"Internet?" Nana and Popo wondered. "What's that?"

"Good question..." Everyone thought about it for a brief second.

"It must be a building!" Mario said. "Maybe a restaurant or a business!"

"Well who ever our spy is he thought we would know about the Internet..." The Melee Master sighed. He looked around at his comrades three of them were from medieval times, two used to live on a mountain away from society. One lived on his own island in isolation. While Mario didn't live in a technologically advanced society. Mario came from the most advanced society but his understanding of how stuff worked just extended to pipes. Then again Mario would most likely know what the Internet was. So he decided to go with what Mario said.

"Well no harm in trying to find out where this building is..." The Melee Master said. "We should probably split up... Donkey Kong you should stay here, we don't want a scene."

* * *

Nana and Popo were running through the town. They turned a corner and suddenly they crashed into someone. "Ow..." The voice of a young boy moaned. "I'm all ready late..." All three of them were on the ground, trying to figure out what just happened. Both Nana and Popo jumped up and looked at the boy who they had run into.

"Geeze Lan you really need to watch where you are running..." A voice came out of seemingly nowhere. Both Nana and Popo were surprised. "It looks like you ran into two Eskimos."

"Come on Mega Man you know Eskimos wouldn't come down here." Lan slowly began to get up and he stared at Nana and Popo. He suddenly began to point. "Eskimos!" he shouted very loudly and surprised.

They stared at each other awkwardly. "Lan try breaking the ice," Mega Man said.

"Umm... aren't you hot in those Parkas?" Lan wondered.

Both Nana and Popo looked at each other confused. For the first time they thought about it. "Well not exactly..." Popo said. They were never hot, infact they always felt just right...

"Umm... sorry about running into you guys but I'm in a hurry..." Lan said. He was about to run off but Nana grabbed onto Lan's wrist stopping him.

"We need help trying to find some place." Nana said. "We aren't from around here and we need to find a building..."

"Well I guess I can help you," Lan said.

"Can you tell us where the Internet is?" Popo said.

Lan just began to laugh hysterically. "You really aren't from around here are you?"

"I thought we all ready established that..." Nana moaned.

Lan however didn't hear her. In fact he was laughing so hard that he fell backwards and hit his head against the wall of the building and fell unconscious.

* * *

The Melee Master glared at Nana and Popo not at all amused. "So let me get this straight... You abducted him...."

"He knocked himself unconscious." Nana moaned. "We couldn't leave him on the streets!"

"So you kidnapped him." The Melee Master sighed.

"Relocated would be the better term to use here." Nana muttered.

Lan began to moan regaining consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked around getting a bearing on his location. He had quickly realized that he had been moved and was surrounded by several strange people. But one thing caught Lan's eyes.

"Ahh!" Lan shouted surprised. "That monkey is wearing a tie!" Nana brought out her hammer and Popo quickly stopped his sister. Donkey Kong just stared at Lan. "Are you guys from the circus?"

"No." The Melee Master replied.

"Look," Lan said. "I'm terribly sorry but I have to get going my dad just invented a machine that can transport matter across the world."

"You mean like a truck?" Mario asked.

"No it goes through the Internet and can appear in another location. It is teleported."

"Oh so its like the pokeball transport system." Mario said. "And how items get in our matches."

"Well that makes sense." Marth said. "But if that has all ready been invented why would it need to be invented here?"

"The Government controls technology." The Melee Master replied. "Every planet has to invent their technology themselves. This is why World Hopping is illegal or heavily restricted."

Lan stared at them in a state of confusion. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Its not important." The Melee Master said. "But we would like to see this invention."

Everyone looked at The Melee Master wondering what he was doing. However he just reassured them. "Well I guess so." Lan said.

"Before we do go," Marth sad. "I think we need more casual clothing. We were getting some weird glances."

The Melee Master just snapped his fingers and Marth, Ganondorf, and Zelda were wearing new cloths. "How did you do that?" Lan asked.

Lan began to panic now. The Melee Master however just smiled. "I used magic." He replied truthfully.

"Amazing!" Lan replied.

With that Lan began to lead them towards a science lab. However it was in a different town and required them to take the subway. Each of them paused wondering about how they were going to get DK past security however The Melee Master just snapped his fingers and DK disappeared into thin air. On the ground fell a small key chain that looked like, and was in fact, DK.

* * *

They emerged out of the subway. Lan led the way to the science labs. Along the way he explained that his father was a researcher in Navi Technology. Eventually Lan brought them to a large building. "Welcome to the science labs, known as the SciLab!" Lan said. "I'll give you a tour of the place."

Lan showed everyone around the science labs. Eventually he introduced the Smashers to his father Dr. Yuichiro Hikari. "Hello. What brings you here?"

"A lot of stuff." Mario replied. "We are mostly just here for sightseeing."

"Friends together, traveling the world, what it means to be young again!" Dr. Hikari said. "Well I hope you enjoy your time here at the science labs. I can give you a much better tour than Lan."

"Actually we just came to see the demonstration of the machine that you invented." The Melee Master said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but the machine broke down a few minutes before you came. The part is extremely specialized. But a replacement part should be here soon enough." Dr. Hikari explained. "Please just enjoy your time in the science labs."

* * *

The Smashers were up on the roof of the science labs waiting for Lan to come and tell them that the demonstration would begin. "Aren't we missing somebody?" Popo asked.

"Yeah what happened to Donkey Kong?"

"Oh right." The Melee Master laughed. He took out the Donkey Kong key chain and transformed it back into the real DK.

Donkey Kong was none to please about being turned into a key chain. He rushed towards the Melee Master. However when DK threw a punch The Melee Master just effortlessly caught it. "Remember, we are fighting Smithy here." The Melee Master said. "Not each other, but when this is over I will gladly fight you."

"I have one thing I want to ask you." DK said. "Why is it that you seem like you don't want to be here. You are never this nervous. You are always cool, calm and collected."

"I am nervous. And if you knew what I knew then you would be nervous too." With that The Melee Master walked away leaving DK to ponder what he meant. "We should also tell Dr. Hikari the true reason why we are here. He is probably all ready suspicious of us and it could only hurt us in the end."

To be continued...


	40. Chapter 40: Defend the SciLabs

Chapter 40: Defend the SciLabs

Dr. Wily was panicking. His theory was perfect. But there remained one problem. Even if he created the super warrior there was no way he could transport it to the real world. Unless he found a solution Dark Lord Smithy would have his head. Luckily the Dark Lord Smithy had given him several people to help him. He all ready knew about the invention that Dr. Hikari had made. The news had been broadcasted across the world. "This invention intrigues me." Dr. Wily said. "If it is capable of transporting stuff through the Internet, then it should be able to transport things to and from the Internet. With it my perfect solider can be transported to this world. Go steal this invention for the Dark Lord!"

* * *

They had decided to tell Dr. Hikari the real reason why they were there. Each of them were rather nervous wondering about how he would react.

Everyone was sitting in front of Dr. Hikari. "I see." He said. "So that's why you're here."

"Yes." Mario said.

"I just have one question." Dr. Hikari said. "Is it normal for monkeys to wear ties from where you are from?"

Everybody stared at him in disbelief. Donkey Kong just scratched his head. "You know we never really do take time and think about some things..." The Melee Master laughed. "Why do you wear a tie?"

Donkey Kong tried to remember why he wore a tie. It was something he couldn't remember. "No idea." He responded. "Cranky just gave it to me one day. He said a bunch of stuff but I can't remember."

"Well if you ever remember tell us." Mario said.

"Sure!" Donkey Kong replied.

* * *

The part that was broken in the machine had now been replaced. Now the Smashers were ready to witness the machine transport an object into cyberspace and back. They were in a separate room used for viewing such experiments. There were several different objects scattered across a table that would be used. "If this works there is also a chance that we can use this method to create objects with the waves in the air." Lan explained.

"That sounds amazing." Nana replied. "We haven't seen other worlds try and do that."

"The Government might want the technology in order to instantly create weapons." The Melee Master muttered.

The presentation of the invention began. Much to everyone's surprise it worked. Applause filled the room. Several people went down to congratulate Dr. Hikari. "This invention will benefit the world!" One person said.

* * *

Unknown to the Smashers or Dr. Hikari one of the people who were watching the test run of the invention were part of the Dark Lord's forces. "That's right Dr. Wily." A man who was wearing a business suit said. "I saw the invention work. What do you want us to do? Understood. The Smashers are also here. Of course I'm sure, I saw them myself." With that he touched his face and it turned back into its original repulsive form. This person was Mr. 2, Bon Clay, a master of disguise and a member of Baroque Works an organization that served under Supreme General Number Seven: Crocodile. He got out and went to the others who were waiting at a nearby restaurant.

"The invention works and Dr. Wily ordered us to steal it." Bon Clay shouted joyously.

"The Smashers are there." Mr. 1, said. "Lets see if they are as strong as others claim."

"Remember they beat The Eighth Supreme General." An old woman, Miss Merry Christmas, reminded them. She however spoke incredibly fast. "Not to mention send one of The Dark Lord's personal body guards back shaking!"

"I probably could have beaten Dumas." Mr. 1 said. "They also all fought at once against him."

Among them was someone who didn't belong to Baroque Works: Dark Link. "I'll take care of The Melee Master." Dark Link said. "We out number the Smashers by 2. So if we divide them two of us can go and steal the invention."

"I....... Will........ Beat......... Smashers........" A large round man said, Mr. 4. After every word he would pause for a few seconds before continuing his sentence.

"It matters not who I fight." Mr. 1 said.

"Nor does it matter who I fight." Mr. 3 said. They will all go down the same.

"I agree." Mr. 5 said. "If the Smashers only were barely able to beat Dumas then they don't stand much a chance."

The meeting went on for a while. Eventually they had decided on the strategy that they were going to use to steal the machine. Eventually they called Dr. Wily to inform him of the plans.

"I see," Dr. Wily said. "I will also do something to ensure our victory!"

"We are quite competent." Mr. 3 reassured him.

"I believe you are." Dr. Wily said. "However, failure means that I will die. I am not prepared for that. I will however send a few people to back you up. Your whole plan resolves around two of you not being confronted by the Smashers. They can probably take two of you on."

"Yes that would make sense." Mr. 3 said. "However if we separate they would be unable to do anything."

"I'd like to talk to the mole lady."

Mr. 3 handed the cell phone towards Miss Merry Christmas. They engaged in a conversation. "I see, I understand. All right! Goodbye." She hung up on Dr. Wily and looked

* * *

The Smashers were in the lobby with Lan. They had noticed that there was one extra person during the demonstration. They had deduced that it was a person who worked with the Dark Lord.

After some time had passed they went to meet Dr. Hikari and explain the situation to them. He had also noticed that there was an extra person. "How long do you think we have until they act?" Mario asked.

"However long it would take for them to gather up resources." Ganondorf replied. "None the less we should have people evacuate the building right now."

"But wouldn't that tip them off?" Popo asked.

"They all ready know that we are here." Marth replied. "They will most likely come to fight us head on. The question is how big their numbers are. If they are bigger than ours we can expect a full attack. If they are less than us we can probably expect a covert operation. Either way its best if no one else gets involved."

Dr. Hikari walked over to his phone and began to talk. A few moments later Dr. Hikari hanged up. "All right." He said. "The building will be evacuated soon."

"This will give us a few minutes to prepare. We should probably go down to the transfer device." The Melee Master said. With that they moved down to the basement where the transfer device was. "How delicate is the machine?" The Melee Master asked.

"Its quite sturdy actually." Dr. Hikari replied.

"Do you have the blueprints?" The Melee Master wondered.

"Yes and the prototype. Why?"

"If worse comes to worse, we may have to destroy it."

"I understand." Dr. Hikari replied.

They waited a few minutes when Dr. Hikari had suddenly gotten a phone call. "The lab has been evacuated." He informed the Smashers.

"Now all we have to do is wait." And they waited for several minutes.

A siren began to run through the science labs. "Dad what's going on?" Lan asked.

"We are under attack." Dr. Hikari said. "There are a few intruders!" Several holograms popped up to show the intruders and their location on a map. "Everybody is in the process of evacuating the building."

"Well at least there will be some action here." The Melee Master laughed. "Lets go. We will take care of the intruders. Don't die!" With that everyone rushed off into different directions.

* * *

Mario had met up with Mr. 3. "A Smasher!" Mr. 3 laughed. Suddenly wax rushed towards Mario. Acting quickly Mario put up a flame barrier around himself to melt the wax. Mr. 3 realized that he was suddenly mismatched against Mario and was at a severe disadvantage. "No matter. My intellectual genius will get me through this!" He laughed. He looked up to see that Mario had disappeared. Suddenly Mario delivered an uppercut knocking Mr. 3 into the ceiling.

Mr. 3 dropped down to the floor. "How dare you do that to me!"

"That's what you get for challenging the Smashers!"

Suddenly the Mr. 3 in front of Mario turned into wax. Mario threw a fireball at it destroying it he then turned around. Much to his surprise he was surrounded completely by copies of Mr. 3. He threw a fireball at one and could tell instantly that all of the clones were made out of wax. He then noticed one in the back who had just blinked. Mario rushed towards the Mr. 3 who had just blinked and punched him into the wall.

"How did you know I wasn't a wax copy?" He asked.

"Wax dolls don't blink." Mario replied.

"How foolish of me…" Mr. 3 laughed before falling unconscious.

* * *

"A girl?" Nana wondered. "Are you lost little girl?"

Miss Goldenweek looked up at Nana. "A Smasher. I will defeat you!" She said grabbing her paintbrush. Instantly she drew something on the wall. "Red the colour of anger!"

"_She must be one of the intruders!_" Nana thought. With that Nana rushed towards her and swung her hammer. However she suddenly turned and hit the wall with the hammer, right where the red mark was. "_What just happened?_" Nana swung her hammer once again at Miss Goldenweek, she swung towards Miss Goldenweek however the hammer once again hit the red spot on the wall. "_This spot must have the ability to draw my attacks to it._" Nana thought. Quickly Nana covered her hammer with ice and hit the spot causing the wall to be shattered.

"Yellow, the colour of laughter." Miss Goldenweek said as she ran past Nana and painted on her face. Suddenly Nana fell down laughing uncontrollably. Miss Goldenweek used this opportunity to run away. Nana, in her hysterical state, used Blizzard to freeze the walls and floors and trapped Miss Goldenweek with her. Due to laughing hysterically and unable to control her power very well the ice was extremely thick and didn't allow for ease of escape. Nana had eventually gotten back to her senses and wiped off the paint that was on her face.

"Unforgivable!" Nana shouted. "I might not be as beautiful and fair as Peach or Zelda, but to tarnish a woman's face is a crime that can't easily be forgiven!"

Nana sent an ice shot towards Miss Goldenweek who had her feet currently encased in ice. The ice shot was enough to knock her paintbrush out of her hands. "Weapon of Heart!" Nana shouted. "Tether!" Suddenly a rope came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Miss Goldenweek. Nana held onto the other end of the rope and just stared at Miss Goldenweek.

The Tether wasn't a very powerful Weapon of Heart as it connected both the target and Nana. In fact one would say that it was almost useless, if it wasn't for its special ability. As long as the Tether stayed active they would share battle damage with each other. It also had numerous other special abilities such as the one that Nana made it for. Being connected, Nana would be capable of seeing what any of the other Smashers were doing at the time, even with out the ill effects. Before leaving she had done this with all of the Smashers. In short she would know when one Smasher was be knocked unconscious or in more severe cases killed.

"Miss Goldenweek, is it?" Nana asked. "Are you surprised how I know your name? We are connected right now. The tether is a sign of trust. Trust that our lives are in each other's hands. In short if one of us dies as we are connected, we are both dead."

Miss Goldenweek quickly smeared her index finger with paint and covered her face with it. "Black the colour of betrayal!" She said.

"Order me to disconnect this tether!" Nana said.

"Don't disconnect this tether." Miss Goldenweek said. Instantly the tether unwrapped itself around Miss Goldenweek.

Nana had anticipated this. When they had connected Nana had learned of her abilities. Nana then had the tether wrap around her hammer and she threw it. It swung around and eventually hit Miss Goldenweek on the back of the head. "I see..." Nana said. "Only you could use the Colours Trap, even though we were connected. It appears that connecting doesn't give me the other's special abilities."

With that Nana turned around and looked at the ice prison. " Now how am I going to get out of here?"

* * *

Ganondorf was walking down a narrow hallway. He looked up and saw a woman dressed in yellow. She had a strange resemblance to a lemon. "Ew, I got someone ugly." Miss Valentine said.

"You're not much to look at." Ganondorf replied.

Miss Valentine looked at Ganondorf extremely angry. "What did you say? You are going to have to suffer now!" With that Miss Valentine ran away.

It took Ganondorf a moment to register what just happened. He gave chase until he was in the lobby. It was at least two stories high. "You fell into my trap!" Miss Valentine laughed. "I will be able to crush every bone in your body!"

She held out an umbrella and jumped into the air. In midair she opened up the umbrella and floated over towards Ganondorf. Suddenly she dropped down like a rock. Luckily Ganondorf had moved away. Where Miss Valentine had landed was now a crater. "I'm surprised you were able to dodge! As a reward I will tell you my special ability! I can change my weight from anywhere from 1 kilo to 10,000 kilos! Or 2.2 pounds to 22000 pounds! I'll crush you!"

"I'm surprised this ability doesn't change your figure." Ganondorf replied.

"I'll grind you to a fine powder! I'll make sure you'll be screaming for mercy when I'm done with you!" Miss Valentine screamed.

A barrier just appeared around Miss Valentine. "I'm sorry." Ganondorf apologized. "But I'd rather just end this fight quickly."

Miss Valentine however increased her weight sending a large amount of pressure on the barrier causing it to break. She fell through the barrier and smashed into the ground leaving a rather noticeable mark. Ganondorf quickly reached behind him and pulled out a trident. The power of darkness pulsed around it and rushed towards Miss Valentine. Even though she dodged it hit the room and suddenly the room was engulfed in darkness. "Its over." Ganondorf said. "This room is filled with Antigravity, you can't use your technique now!"

"How did you do that?" She shrieked.

"Magic." Ganondorf replied holding out his hand that the Tri-Force of power was located on. "I can only use this technique in an enclosed room so I don't get to use it often." With that Ganondorf appeared behind Miss Valentine and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

The Melee Master and Dark Link stared at each other. Neither of them drawing their weapons. "I've wanted to meet you." Dark Link said calmly.

"Likewise." The Melee Master said. "The way Link talked about you, it seemed almost like you were brothers."

"You could say that." The two of them rushed forwards, jumped, drew their swords and swung their swords colliding in midair.

* * *

Marth had met up with Mr. 1. Wasting no time Marth rushed towards him and slashed his sword. To his surprise it didn't feel like he had just attacked a human, instead it felt like he had attacked a sword. Suddenly Marth was knocked backwards and he was quite surprised when his cape was torn. "I am capable of turning any part of my body into a sword." Mr. 1 explained.

"I see." Marth said. "Then I shouldn't waste any time against you." He rushed forwards. "Critical Hit!" Marth shouted. Even though he hit Mr. 1, with the tip of his sword, all Marth did was push him back a few feet.

"That tickled." Mr. 1 laughed. Marth suddenly realized that he had several cuts across his body. "Tell me, do you fear my sword?"

Marth just looked up at Mr. 1. "No." Marth replied. "If I fear your sword, I will not be worthy of being called a swordsman. A true swordsman must dance with blades to the death."

"If it is death you want then I shall give it to you." Mr. 1 replied. Mr. 1 ran forwards, his feet had become like blades and he was using them like skates. Suddenly Marth braced himself for the attack. He shifted his position so that he was ready to counter. Upon contact he sent Mr. 1 flying backwards. "If you want to defeat me you must be able to cut steel. As it stands you are too weak!" Suddenly wounds across Marth's body had opened up. "You probably don't even know how many times I had cut you!"

Marth fell onto the floor and Mr. 1 just began to walk away. Through sheer willpower Marth had stood up. "I won't let you go away..." Marth said.

Mr. 1 paid no attention to Marth and just continued to walk away. For Marth there was no greater insult. "Weapon of Heart!" He shouted summoning his sword. "Seal of Smash unlock!" Marth's wounds were quickly healed. Mr. 1 had turned around.

"Even if you come at me with a different sword it won't matter!" he laughed. Marth just ran forwards and cut through him with his Weapon of Heart. Mr. 1 just fell down onto the ground.

"Sorry." Marth said. "But, cutting you with this sword almost feels like cheating."

"I felt the wind…" Mr. 1 muttered.

"This sword has a magic jewel placed in the hilt." Marth explained. "A stone of wind. With the wind strengthening my sword it becomes the sharpest blade."

"I see." Mr. 1 replied, falling unconscious. Marth collapsed on the ground. Using the Seal of Smash had left a great deal of strain on his body. Slowly he got up and walked away.

* * *

Zelda was in the basement area and was also outnumbered. She had met up with Miss Doublefinger, and Miss Marry Christmas.

"This isn't good." Miss Doublefinger said.

"It doesn't matter as long as Mr. 4 gets to the invention everything will go according to plan." Miss Merry Christmas laughed.

Zelda had transformed into Sheik and now had several needles in her hand ready to throw them. "_There's two of them. It would be best to end this quickly._"

Zelda disappeared in a puff of smoke and then reappeared right in front of Miss Doublefinger. She wasted no time in kicking her up towards the ceiling. Several spikes suddenly came out of Miss Doublefinger's body and rushed towards Sheik. Sheik however was fast enough to avoid the attack and threw her needles towards Miss Doublefinger. More spikes came out and knocked the needles away.

"_She's dangerous if I get too close._" Zelda thought. Suddenly she noticed that Miss Merry Christmas had disappeared. Suddenly she was pulled into the ground. Miss Merry Christmas had become a mole and had quickly dug herself underneath Sheik, and pulled her down so that her legs were stuck underneath the ground while her upper body was above the ground. Luckily for her one of her arms had gotten stuck underneath the ground. "Din's Fire: variation!" She shouted.

Suddenly a constant stream of fire had erupted from out of the hole. This caused part of the building to catch fire and activate the sprinkler system.

Miss Doublefinger looked a little shocked at Sheik. She began to walk towards Sheik who was still stuck. Miss Doublefinger's fingers suddenly grew longer and became spikes. Her hand rushed towards Sheik and impaled her in the head. A few seconds later however 'Sheik' exploded knocking Miss Doublefinger backwards. A moment later the real Sheik appeared a few feet behind the hole.

"You're good, girl." Miss Doublefinger said.

"Thanks." Sheik replied.

"How did you know that water was our weakness? Have you encountered Devil Fruit users before?"

"No." Sheik replied. "The sprinklers were just an unintentional side effect."

"I see." Miss Doublefinger replied.

"But it was a big mistake telling me your weakness." Sheik replied. She did several hand signs and suddenly a tidal wave of water appeared behind her. Miss Doublefinger quickly ran backwards. The water rushed towards her and eventually buffeted against her. Luckily for Miss Doublefinger the water quickly drained out of the room using the tunnels that Miss Merry Christmas had dug.

Miss Merry Christmas had dug a hole behind Sheik and suddenly jumped out of the ground. Sheik however was prepared for this and dropped to the ground and threw several needles at her. They grazed Miss Merry Christmas and had attached her to the wall with her feet submerged in a small pool of water.

Sheik was breathing heavily. To summon such a large amount of water out of nowhere wasn't an easy task. It required a great deal of magical power. "This battle ends here!" Sheik shouted. Her hands were sparking with electricity. She placed her hand into the water and electricity surged through out the water shocking all three of them. Zelda had, of course, prepared herself for the attack with a barrier surrounding her body.

Miss Merry Christmas and Miss Doublefinger were knocked unconscious.

* * *

Donkey Kong was face to face with Mr. 5 and Mr. 4. Mr. 5 had quickly pulled out a gun and blew some air into each of the bullet barrels. He then shot at Donkey Kong. Suddenly Donkey Kong was knocked back by an explosion.

Mr. 5 fired the remaining five bullets at Donkey Kong. He was knocked back into a wall. "You probably don't understand what I'm saying ape, but I don't use bullets. I am a bomber man! A living bomb, since I ate the Bomb Bomb Fruit. Any part of my body is a bomb!"

Donkey Kong rushed towards Mr. 5 and punched him, however prior to contact he exploded and Donkey Kong was sent backwards. Mr. 4 rushed towards the downed Donkey Kong. However Donkey Kong jumped into the air and smashed his head against Mr. 4's. Mr. 4 staggered back as Donkey Kong began to charge up an attack. Holding nothing back DK hit Mr. 4 and sent him flying into Mr. 5. Unable to react in time Mr. 5 was crushed under the giant Mr. 4.

Mr. 5 was unable to do anything but just squirm and shout at Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong paid no attention and just began to walk away. "Then I'll blow up this whole building!" Mr. 5 shouted frustrated. Donkey Kong turned around and walked up to him.

"You shouldn't bluff." Donkey Kong said. It was either the shock of hearing Donkey Kong talk or one punch from DK that knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Popo had met up with Mr. 2 Bon Clay. "Oh so I get an opponent!" Mr 2 laughed. "Prepare for my deadly: Okama Kempo! Parka-chan." Mr. 2, sort of, gracefully jumped towards Popo who just swung his hammer and knocked Mr. 2 backwards. Quickly Mr. 2 grabbed the two swans on his shoulders and put them onto his feet.

"Don't call me Parka-chan!" Popo shouted annoyed. "My name is Popo!"

"Okay Parka-chan!" Mr. 2 replied.

Mr. 2 kicked at Popo, because of the swans attached to his feet he had a greater range. Quickly Popo countered with Blizzard. The giant snowflakes were enough to stop the swans from hitting Popo. Quickly Popo parried around Mr. 2 and was ready to hit him with his hammer. Mr. 2 however 'gracefully' jumped away.

Popo quickly sent an icicle towards Mr. 2. However with one kick he destroyed it. Mr. 2 then grabbed his eyelashes and threw them towards Popo. Popo quickly dodged and watched as they landed on Mr. 2 once again.

"Just what are you?" Popo asked.

"I am an Okama!" Mr. 2 laughed.

Popo quickly pulled out a book from his parka. "Okama: (Japanese) (Noun) Slang for transvestite." He read. Popo grabbed his hammer and rushed towards Mr. 2. "Ice Prison!" Popo shouted slamming his hand down on the ground and making a large cube made out of ice. Mr. 2 quickly began to kick with his swans in order to destroy the ice prison. However, Popo had anticipated this, and the ice quickly spread across the swans making them stick in place. Unable to move Popo jumped into the air and smashed Mr. 2 across the back of his head with his hammer knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the room with the transfer device. Lan and Dr. Hikari were watching the battles over the screen. "It seems that they have met up with all of the intruders." Dr. Hikari said relieved. "But that still doesn't mean we can't let our guard down. They might have planed for such an occasion." It wasn't long until each of the Smashers had finished up their battles. Suddenly the ground around the invention began to crack and appearing out of the ground were 8 robots.

"Lan, those are CopyBots!" Mega Man informed them. CopyBots were a relatively new invention; it would give a net navi a physical form in the real world by using holograms. However they were normally limited with an adult's strength to prevent crime. However these CopyBots were modified so that they would retain their normal strength.

"Smashers hurry back!" Dr. Hikari shouted into a speaker system. One of the robots stuck his hand, which looked like a plug, into several electric wires. Suddenly the whole building suffered a blackout.

"Good job Plug Man." One of the robots said.

"Lan we have to stop those robots!" Mega Man protested.

"The only thing we can do is fire an EMP, but that would damage you!" Lan whispered. "The best we can do is stall them until the Smashers come here."

It was then that Lan noticed an axe on the wall. It was there for emergences, such as being sealed in this room during a fire. Lan rushed for the axe and broke the glass that it was sealed behind.

Each of the Robots just laughed at Lan noticing what he was doing.

Lan didn't even think twice before running towards the robots. Lan had a CopyBot back at his house that Mega Man often went inside of, so he knew the general area of each of the important parts. He ran towards the biggest robot, a large, bulky orange robot: Concrete Man. He struck the axe in the chest of Concrete Man. A few moments later the CopyBot stopped working. The seven remaining robots stared in shock.

"I won't let you steal the invention that my dad worked so hard on making!" Lan shouted.

"Little boys shouldn't play with such dangerous weapons." A robot that looked like a mermaid, Splash Woman, said. She was floating on a trident.

The robots all surrounded Lan. "Hey don't you follow the three laws?" Lan asked.

"Why would we?" One who was encrusted with jewels, Jewel Man, asked. "We were created by Dr. Wily."

Just when it looked like Lan was doomed the door was suddenly knocked aside. Standing there was Ganondorf and The Melee Master. Ganondorf cracked his knuckles and looked at the robots.

Plug Man pointed his giant plug at the two. Suddenly all of the electricity that he had absorbed rushed towards The Melee Master. The Melee Master however just held out his hand. When the electricity hit him, it only left behind a singe mark. "I didn't get to finish my battle. Dark Link ran away." The Melee Master muttered. "I'm in a rather bad mood…" The next second he disappeared and then reappeared in front of Plug Man, only with his hand in his chest. He pulled out the circuits and the next moment Plug Man fell over, the CopyBot lost its physical form.

"How did you know they were robots?" Lan asked.

"I didn't feel any presence from them." The Melee Master explained.

"It looks like we better run and fight another day." One whose head was shaped much like an alien spaceship, Galaxy Man, said. For the first time they looked at the corner where the invention used to be. Now it was just empty. A giant hole was placed where it used to be. "Its on the way to Dr. Wily's lair as we speak!"

With that the robots jumped through the hole that they used to get there. Ganondorf quickly followed. However the robots were much too quick for him. But he didn't give up the chase. Eventually he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When he ran out he found himself at the beach staring at the ocean.

He returned back to the science labs disappointed that they had gotten away. When he remerged at the other end of the tunnel the rest of the Smashers had arrived at the room and were waiting for him. Power had returned to the science labs. They were then led into a different room where they all sat down around a table.

"Damn," Ganondorf shouted. "How were we unable to defend the invention?"

"They out numbered us." The Melee Master calmly replied. "If we were able to properly defend it I would be wondering about the strength of our opponents. Besides this makes it more interesting."

"Still, this is rather discouraging." Nana muttered. "Even if we won the battle here, Smithy could still get that super solider. And we only have one of the people who attacked the SciLabs left for questioning. We should have brought the others before they regained consciousness."

In the corner of the room was an unconscious Mr. 3 that Mario had dragged back to the room. "No," The Melee Master said. "One is enough. We can just wait until he is conscious again and find out where they took the machine."

"Don't worry about it." Dr. Hikari replied. "We still have the prototype and before they stole it I took out a valuable part that is mandatory for it to work."

"That's comforting to know." Mario said. "But they might have all ready anticipated that."

"I'm just worried about those invaders. Where did they go after they regained consciousness?" Marth asked. "Maybe they went back to Smithy?"

"No, I don't think they did." The Melee Master said. "I think Smithy is the kind of person who doesn't have any use for people who are unable to stand against us. The weak will die, and the strong will survive. That at least seems to be my understanding of Smithy."

Mario just nodded. "When we first met he only made better machines. And he has a strange power. He is capable of making nearly anything instantly."

"I've heard about a power like that!" Ganondorf said. "Its called Architek. Though I thought it was only limited to buildings."

"Magic has a strange way of adapting." Zelda said. "Maybe Architek wasn't originally used for buildings and later found a way to be used for them. Or maybe it was the other way around."

They didn't have time to ponder any more questions because suddenly sirens began to screech out. Dr. Hikari went to a nearby computer and began to type something. "This is bad." He said shocked. "Viruses on the internet are multiplying at a fast rate!"

To be continued...

* * *

**Note: After playing Mega Man 9 I wanted to add those Robot Masters in, but I had written myself into a wall by doing the Battle Network series instead of the original series. I then remembered about the CopyBots from MBNW 6. **

**Architek comes from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King.**


	41. Chapter 41: Oblivion

**Note: I probably should have said this last chapter: but I know in Mega Man 9 it was Dr. Light who made the robot masters in that game, it just didn't make sense in the story so I changed it to Dr. Wily.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Oblivion!

"The virus are multiplying at a rapid rate over the internet." Dr. Hikari said shocked. "This definitely isn't good."

"Well then we will have to delete them all!" Lan replied. "I'll get to show you guys how I work!"

"That's easier said than done. The viruses are numbering in the billions." Dr. Hikari replied. "You and Mega Man will be unable to do it all by yourselves. I'm sure that people all over the world are jacking in to delete them."

"Doctor." The Melee Master said. "You said that the prototype was still in the science labs right?"

"Yes." Dr. Hikari replied. "But I don't know what this has to do with the situation."

"The device works the same way as the real one right?"

"Yes." Dr. Hikari replied.

"Would it be possible to stop the transfer half way? So that the object that is being transferred through the Internet would we be able to stop the transfer and make the object stay in the internet?"

Dr. Hikari was silent. He didn't want to answer that. "You can..." He eventually replied, his voice was shaking. "I see what you are planning. We tried that test before hand with inanimate objects. They were capable of being sustained for twenty minutes but then they began to lose their physical shape in the cyber world. And after thirty minutes they were gone completely."

"I see." The Melee Master replied. "Please bring me to this prototype."

"You know the risk, yet you are willing to enter this world?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"I don't think we have much choice." Marth replied.

"This virus increase is probably because of the Dark Lord and one of his followers." Zelda said. "We just can't let him do as he pleases."

"Very well, please follow me."

* * *

Dr. Hikari had led them through the science labs until he eventually came across two large doors. He went over to a number pad and tried to input his password. After several beeps he faced the Smashers and said "Its no good. The viruses must have sealed this area."

The Melee Master just walked up to the door and placed his hand on it. A moment later he began to manually open the door.

"There." He said.

They entered the room and there was a large machine. "This machine was too big to use commercially. So we had to create smaller parts."

"I see." The Melee Master said drawing the N-Sword. A white light glowed from it and then the N-Sword disappeared. A moment later the machine was emitting a white light. Soon the white light disappeared. "The machine will do what we want it to, I have also removed those annoying time limits."

"How did you do that?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"The N-Sword is a divine weapon." The Melee Master replied. "My will is its will. The impossible becomes possible."

"Well then lets go." Mario said. They stood underneath the transportation device and quickly disappeared.

"Lan you better jack in. There is a port here."

"Okay." Lan said.

* * *

They were all transported to a large flat surface a few moments later someone in blue armour appeared in a bright light.

"Hello." The person said. "I am Hub, but you can call me Mega Man."

"Okay you are all in the cyber world." Dr. Hikari said. "I will now connect you to the internet. Once there delete all of the viruses that you can. I'll be transporting you to one of the locations where they are spawning!"

With that they were all teleported away in a bright blue light.

The Melee Master, Marth, Mario, Ganondorf, Zelda, Nana and Popo, DK, and Mega Man were standing on a giant piece of cyber land. Spawning in front of them rapidly were thousands of viruses. About every five seconds a thousand new ones spawned. By now there were most likely trillions of viruses alone at that spot. Across the net there was no telling how many viruses had spawned.

"This is bad!" Lan's voice shouted. "You have to delete all of those virus' quickly!"

"Why?" The Melee Master asked.

"If they merge they will become a strong monster!" Mega Man replied grabbing his Mega Buster and beginning to fire rapidly at the viruses.

The Melee Master just stood perfectly still. "Why?" He wondered.

Dr. Hikari's began to explain. "With out a program to control it, the monster will go berserk and destroy nearly everything!"

"All right." The Melee Master said rushing forwards towards a wave of viruses. Everyone else followed suit rushing towards the viruses.

Mega Man was making quick work of the viruses. Where his hands used to be there were now two swords that he just used to cut all of the viruses in half. Marth likewise was using his sword to cut through all of the viruses. Ganondorf was using his dark magic, he would jump into the air and then land on the ground releasing a shockwave that went on for ten meters. Any viruses hit by the shock wave were deleted. Mario was rapidly throwing fireballs down towards each of the viruses. It only took a single fireball to destroy a virus.

Zelda had transformed into Sheik and was throwing needles towards each of the viruses. Even when a needle went through a virus it would keep on going and take out multiple viruses. Nana and Popo were using their hammers to smash the viruses away along with using their Blizzard attack to freeze numerous viruses as once. Finally Donkey Kong was just using his brute strength to punch one virus back and knocking it into several others, resulting in the viruses being deleted all at once.

Against the Smashers they were rather weak. Then again the viruses were weak to begin with, they only got their strength from their numbers, which refused to let down. It only took about five seconds for the Smashers to delete 400 viruses, but in that time another thousand just appeared.

They were fighting a losing battle, but one they wouldn't give up on. The Melee Master jumped into the air and pointed his hand down towards the ground. "Melee Cannon!" He shouted. The Smashers knew this as his most powerful attack and quickly took cover. The attack had deleted millions of viruses and had left Mega Man staring in shock.

"We can't lose to that!" Lan shouted.

"I don't think we can match it." Mega Man replied.

"We'll use a Program Advance!" Lan replied.

"I still don't think we can match it." Mega Man replied.

"Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword!" Lan said inserting the chips. "Program Advance: Life Sword!" In Mega Man's hand was a giant sword that glowed with an intense bright light. Mega Man brought down the sword and it sent out a wave of energy that rushed forwards and deleted several hundred viruses.

"Amazing!" Marth said.

"It still didn't delete the same amount that The Melee Master did." Lan whined. "Well let's try again!"

Before Lan had another chance to do another Program Advance a giant barrier appeared around the viruses. The Melee Master fired a Melee Cannon against the barrier but it didn't even crack.

"Did you think I was going to just let you delete all of the viruses?" A voice laughed. Suddenly a holographic screen popped up in front of the barrier. On it was the face of Dr. Wily. "Hello, Smashers. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Wily, one of the scientists that serve under the Dark Lord. I'm surprised that you found a way into the digital world. You're definitely a bunch of interesting people. I can see why the Dark Lord is interested in you."

"We aren't here to talk!" Mario shouted.

"I know, you're here to foil my plans. I'm sorry but I can't let you do that. You see failure means death. And now I will start the first part of my plan. I will create the super solider by merging together millions of viruses! And you're all welcome to witness the greatest success for the Dark Lord!" Dr. Wily laughed.

Suddenly everyone was teleported to a different part of the cyber world. "Lan where are we?" Mega Man asked.

"You are in the Undernet!" Lan replied.

"This isn't good!" Mega Man shouted.

"Why?" Marth asked.

"The Undernet contains the strongest viruses anywhere!" Mega Man explained. Suddenly a spire crashed into the ground of the Undernet. It began to let off a signal attracting Viruses all over the Internet to it. The Melee Master fired a Melee Cannon at the spire but a barrier appeared and blocked the attack.

"Not this time!" Dr. Wily laughed. "This spire will bring all of the viruses to one spot! You can't possibly delete them all!"

"Well we will try!" Mario said as his hands began to burn with a fire like energy.

"Smashers, listen." Dr. Hikari said. "If the viruses merge they will become a beast unable of coherent thought and whose only desire is to destroy. You have to stop the viruses from merging no matter what. If you fail, I have a back up plan."

"It might be best to go with your backup plan." The Melee Master said. "I don't think we can continue deleting them at this rate. We can only stall for time!"

"Understood." Dr. Hikari replied.

Off in distance they could see thousands of viruses approaching, being drawn in by the spire. Everyone began to delete as many viruses as fast as they could. Despite their efforts viruses still passed by them. It was then that they found out that the barrier allowed viruses through.

"All right." Dr. Hikari said. "I'm ready for the second part of the plan. Unfortunately we have to wait until the viruses start merging!"

They continued up the defence in order to make it look convincing that they were still trying and not actually planning something. Suddenly the barrier disappeared and the spire began to glow. All of the viruses also began to glow.

Suddenly all of the viruses began to merge in a white light. Suddenly several tentacles came out of the light and rushed for the other viruses. Upon contact the other viruses turned into light and were absorbed.

"Mega Man you only have one shot!" Lan shouted. "Make sure you don't miss!"

Mega Man's hand suddenly turned into the Mega Buster and he shot a bullet towards the virus cluster.

Slowly the light began to die down and the shapeless mass cluster of viruses was becoming more humanoid in appearance.

"Meet my creation!" Dr. Wily laughed. "It will be given a name that strikes fear into its opponents, a name that is worthy of being a solider of the Dark Lord! Its name will be Oblivion!"

_"Who am I?"_

"Damn we were too late to stop it!" Ganondorf sneered.

"Not quite." Mega Man said, his blaster returning back into his hand. "I was able to fire the program into it."

"What type of program is it?" Popo asked.

"Freewill dot exe" Mega Man replied. "It should at help it in choosing what to do, whether or not he wishes to follow Dr. Willy's orders."

They stared at the virus, standing there was a person in futuristic armour. It was mostly a dark black armour, complete with a helmet and mask to hide the face. "Oblivion I am your master!" Dr. Wily shouted. "Obey me, and destroy them!"

Oblivion lifted up his hand and dark energy surged through it and rushed towards the Smashers. They jumped out of the way. When they got back up off of the ground in front of them where Oblivion had shot was a giant ravine.

"Amazing power! And it's all mine to command!" Dr. Wily laughed. "Smithy will love you as a host body!"

_'Host body?'_

"Look at them Oblivion and hate them they are your mortal enemies!" Dr. Wily shouted. "Destroy them and bring their heads for the Dark Lord!"

Oblivion lunged towards the Smashers.

_'Why won't my body listen to me?!'_

The Smashers jumped out of the way however The Melee Master greeted his assault. They both punched and their fists collided. Oblivion however went flying back and his armour on the arm that he punched with began to crack.

"The program isn't working!" Popo said shocked.

"No it's just taking a little while to take effect!" Mega Man replied.

"Oblivion why are you holding back!" Dr. Wily shouted outraged. "Rip him to shreds!" Oblivion began to rush towards The Melee Master who just jumped to the side. "Why aren't you fighting to your full potential?!"

"You should check your monitor to find that out." The Melee Master replied.

Over the holographic screen they could only see the sheer horror on Dr. Wily's face. "No!" He shouted. "They poisoned you!" He was silent for a moment. However his anger quickly turned into laughter. "Self destruct, and take the Internet with you!" he ordered.

"No," Oblivion said softly. "I will not do that."

"Then enjoy hell!" Dr. Wily laughed, with a push of a button a virus appeared behind him and shot a beam of energy through Oblivion. Oblivion now had a giant hole in his stomach, which data was slowly beginning to escape from. He fell down to the ground. "I'll make a second version, stronger than you!" with that viruses began to spawn this time though to avoid being deleted by the Smashers and Mega Man they quickly jumped into the ravine that Oblivion had made while several other viruses were keeping the Smashers occupied from destroying the small fry viruses.

The Melee Master quickly rushed over to Oblivion's side and began to collect the data from around him.

"What are you doing?" Oblivion asked.

"Saving your life." The Melee Master replied.

"Why?"

"You may be a valuable ally for us." The Melee Master replied.

"I could just stab you in the back."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You're healing me despite the fact that I'm dangerous, just based around the fact that you think I could be a valuable ally?!"

"I have my reasons." The Melee Master muttered. "As corny as it sounds I will save your life. You refused to kill us. So it's the least I could do."

"You're a crazy idiot."

A smile just crossed The Melee Master's face. "I know."

"If you continue to do stupid things like this it will kill you!"

"Probably. I've already accepted my fate."

"You're not heroic!" Oblivion protested. "You're crazy! You're insane! You can't just heal somebody who tried to kill you a few minutes earlier under the belief that they will be a potential ally!"

"This is not what I want, but rather what my Master wants."

"What are you? Some kind of hero?" Oblivion asked.

The Melee Master paused for a second before replying. "There are no heroes in this war, only fools and pawns."

With that Oblivion and The Melee Master stood up. They walked over to the other Smashers, who were distressed that Oblivion was still alive.

"What's going on?" Marth asked confused.

"I saved his life." The Melee Master replied.

"And what if he decides to kill us?" Marth said clearly seeing how insane and asinine this situation was.

"I'll be able to finish him off." The Melee Master said. "But now that he has free will he can choose if he wants to fight against us, or against the Dark Lord."

"Okay maybe I was just seeing things, but a few minutes ago he was trying to kill us even though the free will program was in him. That's all the proof I need." Marth said drawing his sword. However Mega Man stopped him.

"Programs do not activate instantly. It took the program a few minutes to take effect. And a few more to give Oblivion total control." Dr. Hikari explained. "Now then, it might be best if you leave now."

"Understood." The Melee Master replied.

"Log out Mega Man!" Lan said, the next moment Mega Man disappeared.

With a wave of the N-Sword all of them disappeared.

They reappeared in front of Lan and Dr. Hikari. Even Oblivion was with them. "How am I able to exist in this world?"

"With the N-Sword all things are possible." The Melee Master replied. With that he finished healing up Oblivion. "I changed you from data to flesh and blood." The Melee Master explained.

"That doesn't seem possible..." Oblivion replied.

For some reason Oblivion reminded The Melee Master of Surgam. The futuristic armour that Oblivion was wearing began to crack. Suddenly it began to fall off of him. Everyone stared in shock at Oblivion. "You're a girl?" Nana said. Standing there was in fact a young woman. Oblivion had long dark hair that was kept hidden by the helmet. Her figure was also unable to be seen previously due to the bulky futuristic armour. She took off the helmet revealing her long dark hair.

The Melee Master just waved the N-Sword and she was covered in new clothes.

"Wait I have a question." Ganondorf said. "If you have a sword that is capable of nearly anything why didn't you use it to destroy the barrier and the spire?"

"It requires a great deal of power. To do anything I have to sacrifice a bit of my power for the feat to take place."

"And the clothing that you just gave her?"

"Making clothing out of thin air takes a lot less deal of power than transporting us to and from the cyber world. In the cyber world I had to keep a reserve of power in order to allow us to escape at any time in case of an emergency."

"And what about the two Melee Cannons?"

"They weren't at their full strength." The Melee Master replied.

* * *

They were once again in the meeting room of the SciLabs. They were trying to figure out what to do.

"There is only one thing that we can do at this point." The Melee Master said. "We have to fight Dr. Wily ourselves. I'll interrogate the prisoner."

The Melee Master walked to the room that they were holding Mr. 3 in, which was right beside the meeting room. A few seconds later there was a loud screaming. "Stop!" Mr. 3 screamed. "You're killing me!"

A few moments after that The Melee Master walked into the meeting room looking perfectly calm as though nothing had happened. "I got the information. Until it is proven to be correct I would like him to stay here under constant surveillance. After that he can go free."

"What happened in there?" Marth asked.

"Motivation." The Melee Master replied.

They continued talking and figured out their plans until Nana's face suddenly went pale. She looked around frantically. "Is something wrong Nana?" Popo asked.

"I can't feel anybody using my Weapon of Heart." She said. "I can't summon it either!"

The Melee Master's face suddenly was covered in horror. Everybody else tried to summon their new Weapons of Heart but failed. "What's going on?" Marth asked.

"All your Weapons of Heart share a link." The Melee Master said. "They are connected by the Smash Shard. One of the other Smashers must have fallen. But you must learn to be strong with out your Weapons of Heart of the Seal of Smash. You can't use them as a crutch forever."

"Is there a way to get them back?" Marth asked.

"You have to substitute the energy of the Smash Shard with your own." The Melee Master replied. "Our bodies are tired after the transformation from organic to data. So it might be best if we relax a bit. We can attack Dr. Wily's base tomorrow."

To be continued...


	42. Chapter 42: Dr Wily's base

Chapter 42: Dr. Wily's base

The shock of them losing their Weapons of Heart was a big one. The Melee Master had told them everything. How he knew about the weakness revolving around the Smash Shards, and that he believed that this day wouldn't come. For them they never really thought about using the Seal of Smash or their Weapons of Heart as crutches. They always thought they were using them as tools. Perhaps The Melee Master's words hit a bit too close to home.

They were relaxing at a nearby hotel and each of them was deep in thought about their battles against the members of Baroque Works.

"Was that why I was able to win so easily?" Marth wondered. "The ability to cut steel using steel… I should have obtained it at that point, instead I just used my Weapon of Heart and won that battle." Marth had also realized that The Seal of Smash didn't give him extra power, instead it drew out his power. He had realized this when he had collapsed. His body was stiff.

Mario was also thinking about his battle with Mr. 3. Although he didn't use his Weapon of Heart, he had used the Seal of Smash to help make his fire burn hotter. He noticed that the wax had an unusual resistance to fire, not a lot, but certainly more than normal.

Zelda, and Donkey Kong didn't use either for their battle. Zelda of course had a wide variety of techniques and Donkey Kong had his brute strength. But they still reflected on their battle. Zelda thought she was too careless and had to waste a lot of excess energy because of that carelessness. While Donkey Kong thought that he was lucky to have faced someone who was much slower than he was and that his partner was an idiot who didn't get out of the way, but he knew that he wouldn't always have that match up in the future.

Nana knew that the only way that she could have won against Miss Goldenweek was indeed by using her Weapon of Heart to learn how her techniques worked.

Popo had used the Seal of Smash to gather extra energy in order to make the ice prison, along with the perfect control over his ice abilities to trap Mr. 2 upon the exact moment of contact with the prison.

Ganondorf, much like Zelda, had a wide variety of techniques that he could use. The first barrier he used against Miss Valentine had taken quite a bit out of him, so when it came time to do the zero gravity room he had to rely on the Seal of Smash.

It was then and there that each of them had decided that for the final battle they would pull through it with their own power. They each pulled out the blank card that used to have the Seal of Smash insignia on it. A moment later the Seal of Smash transferred onto the card.

* * *

Dr. Hikari was doing several tests on Oblivion. "Amazing." He said. "You are in perfect health! This is amazing! I've been able to transform the human brain into data but never the other way around."

Oblivion just sat in a chair that was in a machine. It was constantly scanning her. "You are free to go now." Dr. Hikari said.

* * *

Dr. Wily was panicking. He knew that the Smashers now knew the location of his base and that they would attack. The only ones that had returned were six of the eight robots that he had sent. "They most likely defeated and fled." Dr. Wily said. "So now the Smashers have to come and stop me once and for all... I will at least be prepared for them..."

* * *

For the remainder of the day they tried to get to know Oblivion. She seemed to warm up to them and the Smashers seemed to warm up to Oblivion. For the night the Smashers just stayed at the hotel. Zelda, Nana, and Oblivion were sharing a room. While all of the male Smashers were also sharing a room. Naturally it was a lot more crowded in the male's room. To save some space, The Melee Master had once again turned Donkey Kong into a key chain. They all ordered room service to eat. All of the male Smashers were rather surprised at how much Ganondorf was eating.

"You're going to turn into Ganon if you keep eating like that!" Mario said.

"You know Ganondorf has been eating like this practically for the past few weeks..." Popo said.

"I'm surprised that by the amount he's eaten he hasn't put on any extra weight." Marth said. "Ganondorf how do you do it. I'm sure millions of people would kill for your secrets."

"I doubt that." Ganondorf replied between bites.

* * *

Oblivion had confronted The Melee Master. They were both alone. "I want to know something." She said. "Who is your master? The one who wants more allies? Are you really working with the Smashers?"

The Melee Master didn't respond. He just teleported behind Oblivion and walked away.

* * *

In the morning they walked out and met up with Dr. Hikari in a predetermined place.

Dr. Hikari had given the Smashers a boat for them to take to Dr. Wily's island. "Its the SciLab's so please bring it back in one piece." He begged.

Lan had gone with them since he had a great deal of experience with Dr. Wily. Oblivion had also come since they thought that she might know a few things about Dr. Wily's base, and would be a valuable asset.

Eventually they saw the large island.

"Is that it?" Oblivion asked.

"Most likely." The Melee Master replied. "It fits Mr. 3's description perfectly." They stared at the large island. The most defining feature was a large skull. Dr. Wily's base of operations.

"I wonder if they noticed us." Ganondorf grumbled.

"Probably." Zelda replied.

They landed on the island. Suddenly a tornado rushed towards them. "Welcome to Dr. Wily's island. I am Tornado Man, prepare to be defeated."

"He's mine." Marth said walking towards the tornado. He drew his sword.

Several mini tornados rushed towards Marth. Marth quickly tried to cut through them but he was quickly blown aside. Marth quickly got up and rushed towards Tornado Man. Marth then attacked Tornado man with his sword. However the attack just bounced off of Tornado mans body resulting in a metallic clang. Marth just smiled. "_Good._" Marth thought. "_I will be able to cut through steel!_"

Tornado Man lifted up his hand, and the propeller around his wrist began to spin. Suddenly Several tornados rushed towards Marth. Marth just jumped into the air to dodge them, however he found that he was actually jumping higher. He used the momentum from coming down to try and cleave Tornado Man in half. Despite the added momentum Tornado Man was able to block the attack with the propeller around his wrist.

Marth was quickly knocked back by a tornado. Several more tornadoes rushed towards Marth who swung his sword and tried to cut through them. Surprisingly there was a fair bit of resistance. Eventually Marth was able to cut through the tornados. The moment that he did the tornado would disappear. Tornado Man launched several more tornados at Marth who just cut through them and began to slowly walk towards Marth. "You better not be a one trick pony." Marth said.

Tornado Man's propeller began to spin at a much faster rate than it had before. Suddenly a much larger tornado appeared and rushed towards Marth. The strength of it was enough to draw Marth slowly towards the tornado. Marth just smiled and did what no sane reasonable person would do. He ran towards the tornado. Marth then jumped up into the air and used his sword to cut through the tornado. Since it was a lot stronger than the other tornados a single cut didn't destroy it. Suddenly he was trapped in the tornado spinning out of control. There he looked up and saw Tornado Man constantly spinning in order to keep the tornado going.

"Welcome to your grave!" Tornado Man laughed.

Several trees had been sucked up by the tornado and were flying around. Marth was constantly cutting the trees in half in order to avoid the attacks. Several rocks had also been picked up and smashed against Marth's body. But no matter what happened the Swordsman managed to stay there.

Tornado Man continued his assault against Marth. "_No matter what happens, I won't use The Seal of Smash._" Marth thought. He looked up at Tornado Man. "_I just need one clear shot..._" the debris was becoming a shield that was protecting Tornado Man from any possible assaults. Marth held out his sword and gathered his energy in it. He then brought down his sword and a beam of energy rushed forwards. It hit the debris creating a cloud of smoke. "_Now!_" Marth dodged an incoming tree trunk and stuck his sword into the trunk, he then began use it to fly up towards the cloud of smoke. When the tree hit the still spinning debris it pierced through and rushed towards Tornado Man. Marth quickly did another sword beam to pull out his sword from the trunk of the tree and propelled himself towards Tornado Man.

Tornado Man could only place his propeller in front of himself, in order to defend. With one clean cut Marth cut through the propellers and Tornado Man, resulting in Tornado Man exploding. "I did it." Marth thought. However he noticed that the tornado didn't die down after Tornado Man was destroyed. In fact it seemed to get stronger. Marth was beginning to be tossed around inside of the tornado. When suddenly The Melee Master appeared in front of him. The Melee Master just quickly grabbed Marth and flew out of the tornado. Marth was then placed on the ground. Slowly he regained his senses and looked around. "Where is everyone else?" Marth wondered.

"We got separated by a bunch of people who eerily matched out numbers while trying to chase the tornado." The Melee Master explained. "Well at least the Smashers numbers. I guess Lan and I finished off our opponents yesterday."

* * *

The Melee Master, Oblivion, Lan and the rest of the Smashers gave chase to the tornado. As they were going through the forest that the tornado was rushing through a ball of fire rushed towards them. Mario had jumped in the way of the fireball and countered it with his own. Everyone else just continued on running.

"It looks like Tornado Man is on his last ropes. That attack only gets more dangerous as time goes on. He won't even be able to control it!" A robot laughed. Coming out from behind the trees was Magma Man. "I'm sorry but I must eliminate you!"

Magma Man shot several fireballs at Mario who just jumped out of the way. The fireballs instead hit several trees that were still in place after the tornado had ripped through. "Now you can't escape!"

"I wasn't planning on it." Mario replied. Mario, being one of the original twelve who were gifted with the Weapons of Heart from the Twelve great warriors from the Great War, had decided before hand that he wouldn't be using his Weapon of Heart that he could still summon. Had he used his Chakrams or hammer he could have probably defeated Magma Man in one attack. But instead he decided to rely on his own fire. Mario held out his hand and shot several fireballs. Magma Man shot out several fireballs and they clashed, to Mario's surprise Magma Man's fireballs were capable of over powering his own. Mario quickly rolled to the side to avoid the fireball onslaught.

From his pocket Mario pulled out a blue flower, known as an Ice Flower. Mario quickly activated its power and he was transformed into Ice Mario. Quickly Ice Mario ran towards Magma Man. Magma Man wasted no time in shooting at Ice Mario. Ice Mario however just countered by skating around. Eventually he got behind Magma Man. Ice Mario then touched Magma Man and incased him in a block of ice. Magma Man however increased the heat around him and melted the ice. During this time Ice Mario had reverted back to normal Mario. Ice Mario only had a time limit of about thirty seconds.

Magma Man began to fire a stream of constant fire at Mario, who just pulled out FLUDD and countered with water. Quickly Mario stopped his assault and rushed towards Magma Man. With one well-placed shot he was able to douse the fire on Magma Man's head. Because of that Magma Man's power was severely reduced. Mario didn't give Magma Man a chance to fight back. "Feel the power of my fire!" Mario said. He had crushed a Smash Ball and then sent a stream of fire towards Magma Man. "Mario Finale!" Mario released the attack at point blank resulting in Magma Man being knocked backwards. Much to Mario's surprise he stood up.

"I'll set the world on fire!" Magma Man shouted. "OVER DRIVE!" Suddenly his body was engulfed by fire. He walked towards Mario who tried to fend him off with several fireballs. However the fireballs were only absorbed and made the fire much bigger. "This is the end!" Magma Man laughed. He raised up one of his arms, however it was beginning to melt off. "These CopyBots, they don't allow us to go 100%..." Magma Man replied. "That's why I'm taking you down with me!" Magma Man ran towards Mario.

"Mario Finale." Mario shouted once again. This time he didn't smash a Smash Ball, meaning that he had to use his own power. He sent the stream of fire at Magma Man, but instead of pushing him back it just empowered him some more. Magma Man had reached Mario and just gave him a bear hug. Mario began to scream out in pain as the metal began to melt on him and burn him.

"Good bye Smasher! For the Dark Lord!" With that Magma Man exploded. As the smoke cleared Mario was lying in a crater. At the last moment he had activated a Super Star to protect himself from the explosion. He just lied there for a moment before getting up off of the ground. Although the Super Star had protected him from the lethal damage, he had still felt the recoil.

Slowly Mario began to crawl towards Dr. Wily's castle.

* * *

The next person to be separated was Ganondorf. He had defended everyone from a sudden onslaught of mechanical hornets. Ganondorf had been stung several times. "Hello Smasher, I am Hornet Man!" Hornet Man, a robot with a yellow and black design, a needle on the top of his head, and three honeycombs that made up his chest. "My hornets have injected your body with a deadly poison. In ten minutes you will no longer be able to move your body, you will be stuck in a state of numbness, and unable to do anything as the poison kills you slowly."

"You talk too much!" Ganondorf said having run in front of him and punching Hornet Man into a tree. From the tree dropped several bees' nests, however instead of attacking Hornet Man they rushed for Ganondorf. Ganondorf countered this by having purple flames come of his body. As the bees flew towards Ganondorf they were quickly burnt into ashes. "I don't even need ten minutes to finish you off!"

Ganondorf however suddenly collapsed and began to vomit. "The poison seems to be super effective against you!" Hornet Man laughed. Slowly Ganondorf stood up.

"Triforce of Power." Ganondorf muttered. "Don't let me die. This might be painful for me..." Ganondorf looked up at Hornet Man. "I'm going to have to apologize for killing you this way." Dark purple flames engulfed Ganondorf. "Let me explain this attack, basically it transforms what I've eaten for the past few days or so into pure energy, along with any body fat I may have. This also goes for the poison that's in my body. For me it hurts and I can really only use it once a week."

Ganondorf disappeared and then reappeared in front of Hornet Man. With one punch he destroyed Hornet Man. "The only downside is that I can't cancel it, and my body will be sore for a few hours. However it increases my speed and strength at least twenty times. I wanted to use this against the super solider but you had to poison me." Several minutes later the flames stopped burning and Ganondorf fell down due to exhaustion.

* * *

Zelda was the next person to leave the group. While running she had stopped. Standing in front of her was Jewel Man. "Welcome." he said. Zelda however remained on guard. With out hesitation she transformed into Sheik and rushed for Jewel Man. She was going to waste no time fighting him and just rip out his main circuits when suddenly four jewels surrounded him. Acting cautiously Sheik threw several needles. The jewels quickly blocked the attack and hit. "This is my Jewel Satellite, it will block any attack you can throw at me!"

Sheik quickly transformed back into Zelda. Zelda fired several shots of Din's fire at Jewel Man but each attack was blocked by a Jewel Satellite. Suddenly Zelda noticed that around the jewels there was a flame aura. "I don't like fighting." Jewel Man said. "I was even considering letting you go, but you were the one who challenged me. That's why I have the Jewel Satellite, and it comes with the ability of absorbing any energy attacks and sending it back at the opponent nearly tenfold."

Zelda smiled. This clearly wasn't the response that Jewel Man was expecting. She began to rapidly fire more and more of Din's Fire at Jewel Man, and he continued to absorb it. All four jewels appeared in font of Jewel Man. They began to discharge their energy. "Good bye Smasher." Jewel Man said. A large stream of fire rushed from the jewels. Before Zelda was hit she disappeared and reappeared behind Jewel Man.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Suddenly the Jewel Satellites began to crack. Jewel Man saw this and quickly pushed Zelda away and jumped high into the air. A second later the Jewel Satellites exploded, taking Jewel Man with them. For a second Zelda sat there shocked. She tried to ponder why Jewel Man saved her. A moment later the CopyBot's head fell on the ground. "Your safe Zelda." Jewel Man said. "I only have a few seconds left. I despise violence. Yet as a machine that was created to serve the Dark Lord, that was the only thing I could do. Ironic isn't it? You hesitated. Had you attacked me at that time, you would have died in the explosion shortly after. Good bye Smasher."

With that the CopyBot was silent. Zelda just began to slowly get up.

* * *

The Melee Master had told Donkey Kong to secure the entrance to Dr. Wily's base as they passed by it. Donkey Kong obeyed and ran off. But I'm not focusing on him just yet. It was a few seconds later that they passed by a small pond. A laser suddenly rushed towards Nana, however Popo jumped in the way and knocked it down with his hammer. Lan, Oblivion, and The Melee Master just continued to run chasing the tornado. It was also at this time when a large explosion occurred in the tornado.

Nana and Popo faced the pond. Several more lasers rushed towards them however they quickly knocked them away. Suddenly several mechanical fish flew out of the pond and rushed towards Nana. Popo quickly pushed Nana away and was immediately pinned against a tree.

"Come on out!" Nana shouted. From the water raised Splash Woman.

"Are you ready to die, Smasher?" Splash Woman asked. "Your useless friend can't protect you anymore!"

Nana quickly submerged her hand in the water. Suddenly she dispersed a large amount of energy that caused all of the water to freeze over. This resulted in Splash Woman just having her upper body above the ice. She looked at Nana angrily and pointed her trident at her. Nana ran towards Splash Woman and quickly dodged any shots that were fired at her or used an Ice Shot to block the attack. When she got up to Splash Woman she swung her hammer and destroyed her.

Nana made her way back to Popo and quickly destroyed the mechanical fish that were keeping him pinned to the tree.

"Are you all right?" Popo asked.

Nana just collapsed on the ground exhausted. "No." Nana replied.

"You used too much energy." Popo said. "Why?"

"She called my brother useless." Nana smiled.

* * *

Donkey Kong was being forced down on to the ground by gravity well. As much as he tried to get up he couldn't. Floating above him was none other than Galaxy Man. "Stupid ape, trying to get into Dr. Wily's base! May you enjoy death!" With that a black hole appeared above Donkey Kong. Slowly DK was being dragged towards the black hole. Donkey Kong however grabbed a nearby rock, about the size of his fist and threw it at Galaxy Man. It hit Galaxy Man and knocked him down, it also destroyed the black hole.

The rock had done quite a bit of damage to Galaxy Man. He was no longer capable of creating a black hole or gravity well. Now he was just an annoying fly that was flying around Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong jumped up into the air and delivered the final blow. He punched Galaxy Man into the door of Dr. Wily's castle. Resulting in an explosion.

Donkey Kong then just waited for everyone else to arrive. Most of the Smashers came back limping. They had received some heavy damage during their fights. "All right." The Melee Master said. "What's going on? Why haven't you used the Seal of Smash to heal yourself yet?"

"I'm not going to use a crutch." Marth replied.

"We have to become strong by ourselves." Mario replied. "We just can't keep on using the Seal of Smash."

"What have I done?" The Melee Master moaned. "Then don't come in. In your current state you will be nothing more than a hindrance!"

"No, we are going in and winning this with our own strength!" Mario replied.

The Melee Master was normally calm. However he had just been pushed over the edge. "Stop!" He shouted furiously. "It is in these situations that someone is more likely to get hurt! If we rush through this carelessly we may regret it in the end!"

"We can only get stronger by persevering." Ganondorf said. "We will have to accept the consequences anyways. Who ever the Smasher was that died we know full well that they fought to the bitter end with all of their heart. And we would be disgracing them by not going in! We didn't need the Seal of Smash, back when we first became the Smashers, and we don't need it now!"

"You are willing to do all this for Mewtwo?" The Melee Master asked. "Someone who has betrayed you and wants nothing more than you to die?"

"This is no longer about Mewtwo." Mario replied. "His choice is his choice, and ours is ours. If he aligns him self with Smithy he knows that we will fight him. This is now about stopping Smithy and his ambitions. Reviving the Revolution, the perfect body, whatever they may be we will stop them."

The Melee Master was silent. He just walked over to the giant metal door and punched it. A moment later it fell off of its hinges and the Melee Master kicked it out into the horizon and into the sea. "So be it." He said. "Since you understand the consequences of your actions I will not interfere unless I'm targeted myself."

They all began to walk in to the castle. Across the walls were several hundred different pictures of Dr. Wily.

"Welcome Smashers!" Dr. Wily's voice boomed through out the castle. "Since you've all ready passed my test and entered the castle alive I will direct you to where I am currently. No security blocks or anything, I just want a fair battle."

"Well that's a first." Lan muttered.

Dr. Wily directed them through the castle. Eventually they saw him standing in the middle of a room. Behind him were two large robotic machines.

"They look like wireframes!" Mario observed.

"They're giant CopyBots!" Lan explained.

"Using Dr. Eggman's technology I will be able to transport the cyber beings that I created into powerful warriors for the Dark Lord!" Oblivion stepped forwards. "Oblivion have you come back to me?"

"No," Oblivion replied. "I'm going to fight against you and the Dark Lord!"

'You will never be able to reach your full power with that pathetic CopyBot!" Dr. Wily laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Oblivion wondered.

"Its simple, your body is just a holographic projection around robots similar to these." Dr. Wily replied. "These are the CopyBots but improved with Dr. Eggman's technology! For instance these CopyBots don't require to recharge their batteries." Oblivion just laughed. "But why don't I show you how weak you are compared to these! Come!"

A shape began to form around the robot. It was mostly just someone wearing futuristic armor. Oblivion stood perfectly still as the robot rushed towards her. As the robot threw a punch Oblivion just lifted up her hand and caught it. "Of course copy bots have the strength of an average adult!" Dr. Wily laughed still believing that Oblivion was just a normal CopyBot. However Oblivion kicked the robot across the room causing it to shatter against the wall.

"I'm not a CopyBot!" Oblivion said raising his hand. "Unlike your science, The Melee Master is capable of transforming data into flesh and blood while retaining all of my previous power!"

"Oh good, I thought this would be boring." Dr. Wily mocked them. Several more CopyBot shells appeared. "I'll enjoy watching you bleed to death against your fellow cyber beings! I've made nine others like you Oblivion. I wonder who is stronger... Well let's find out!"

"Wait!" Mario shouted. "Before we begin I just wanted to know one thing. If you went through all that trouble to steal the invention that transports matter across the Internet, why aren't you using it?"

Dr. Wily pondered this for a moment. Eventually he replied. "To show you how hopeless you are! While they are in the CopyBots they are unable to draw out even 50% of their true power. Even though the Machine didn't work when I first got it I wanted to enjoy watching you suffer."

Zelda had transformed into Sheik and disappeared. The next moment all of the CopyBot shells exploded. Sheik reappeared in front of Dr. Wily. "Use it!" She said in a threatening manner.

"Very well. Its your funeral." Dr. Wily pushed a button on the wall. Suddenly the whole island was engulfed in a barrier. "This is a dimensional area. In it the cyber world and the real world are one. Here they will be at full power. In order to transport them to the real world I would need matter for them to posses. So in that case a body. Yours will do nicely if you lose."

Nine cyber beings teleported in the room. All of them were wearing futuristic armor. They all rushed towards The Melee Master. The Melee Master just sighed a moment later they were all on the ground. "Compared to Oblivion, they don't even have 1/10th of her strength."

"That's because I only used 1/10th of the viruses to make each of them." Dr. Wily replied. "Although I didn't see them attacking the strongest all at once."

The nine cyber beings merged together to become one super strong one. Once again he rushed towards The Melee Master. "Do you actually think that will work?" The Melee Master asked. The next moment he was punched in the jaw and sent flying back into the castle wall.

"Actually I think it did." The cyber being replied. "I'll give you my name as a final courtesy before your death. I am Lwarb!"

"Lwarb?" Mario said confused. "How about something spelled backwards that actually makes sense!"

The Melee Master got up. "How about as a courtesy for hurting me I give you a new name. Your name is now Zeke!"

"Yes that name is much better than Lwarb!" Dr. Wily said. "Your name is now Zeke! Now Zeke destroy these Smashers!"

"Zeke. I like that name." The person formally known as Lwarb said. "For giving me this name I will make sure your death is painless."

The Melee Master just smiled. "_This guy... by fusing he must be at least double Oblivion's strength. And unlike Oblivion, he knows how to use it._"

Zeke rushed towards The Melee Master. Before he could punch The Melee Master once again Donkey Kong jumped in front and unleashed a devastating punch. Zeke and Donkey Kong's fists collided. Surprisingly Donkey Kong was able to overpower Zeke and send him backwards.

"_Wait, his power. It's rapidly changing and jumping all over the place. Was that punch he gave me just a fluke? No it's the side effect of fusion! What a lucky break that it effects cyber beings as well._" The Melee Master smiled. "We have to end this battle quickly before the side effects of fusion ware off!"

"Unfortunately I'll see to it that you don't get the chance." Zeke replied.

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43: Ultimate Creation

Chapter 43: Dr. Wily's ultimate creation

Zeke wasn't too happy about being punched across the room. He looked up at Donkey Kong. With out warning Zeke ran towards DK. DK jumped up into the air to dodge Zeke, but Zeke appeared right behind him and kicked him down towards the ground. Donkey Kong landed on the ground and Zeke appeared above him once again to pound him against the ground. Popo however jumped in the way and knocked Zeke aside with his hammer.

"Everyone else is too exhausted." Popo said. "It looks like its only you DK, Oblivion, The Melee Master, and myself."

"I told you Popo, I wouldn't be fighting unless I'm targeted." The Melee Master replied.

"Count me in too." Sheik said. "I'm not as exhausted as the others."

"And count Mega Man in as well!" Lan said. Suddenly Mega Man teleported into the room and faced Zeke.

"It doesn't matter, whether you come at me with one or one hundred I will crush you all!" Zeke said. "Then I'll use your bodies in order to get a physical appearance in the real world. From there I'll serve the Dark Lord! Unless he is some weakling. Then I'll crush him and become the new Dark Lord!"

Sheik ran up to Zeke and began to kick him. Zeke was sent a few feet back; Sheik then threw several needles at Zeke. These pierced several of his vital spots, and would have killed him if he was human. But since Zeke was a bunch of data it only left a small wound. Mega Man quickly shot at Zeke using his Mega Buster. However each shot did very little damage. "Annoying fly." Zeke muttered ignoring him.

Zeke slowly began to walk towards everyone. Popo quickly ran towards Zeke, he fired several Ice Shots at Zeke who destroyed each one. Popo then used Blizzard against Zeke. Zeke however wasn't phased the slightest. Popo quickly pulled back his hammer and Donkey Kong jumped towards Zeke. At the same time the two Smashers delivered a super strong attack against Zeke's face. The end result was Zeke went flying backwards. After recovering Zeke just laughed. Slowly a dark aura began to overtake his body. He disappeared and a moment later appeared in front of Popo and Donkey Kong. The next moment he had knocked the two aside.

"Program Advance!" Mega Man shouted. With that a Life Sword cut down Zeke's back. Zeke just began to scream out in pain. He turned around and faced Mega Man. An aura surged around Zeke.

"Die!" Zeke shouted. Suddenly a burst of energy rushed from Zeke to Mega Man. A barrier quickly appeared around Mega Man but it shattered a moment later.

The Melee Master appeared in front of Zeke and delivered several punches to him and knocked Zeke back across the room. "What's going on?" The Melee Master asked. "Your power is too inconsistent!"

"This power!" Zeke laughed. "Its all mine!" The dimensional area was beginning to be distorted.

"No!" Dr. Wily said shocked. "It can no longer sustain Zeke!"

Several of the machines that were supporting the dimensional area suddenly exploded. Quickly Lan recalled Mega Man. With out the dimensional area to sustain him any longer Zeke disappeared.

"Its over." The Melee Master said. "Zeke is unable to keep that form in this world or the other world. The inconstant energy is him decaying. Within a few minutes he will be nothing more than a bad memory."

"Using viruses to create that." Lan said. "You should have known better. Viruses are extremely unstable."

"Then what about me?" Oblivion wondered.

"You should be fine. Between the program and the N-Sword you will be fine." The Melee Master replied.

They all faced Dr. Wily; it was taking him a few moments for him to get over the shock. "No I won't go down like this!" Dr. Wily shouted. With that he ran away. Everyone followed him until eventually he was in a white room about the size of a football field. "I won't have it end like this!" Dr. Wily said. A large CopyBot began to rise up from the ground.

Marth however wasted no time cutting the CopyBot in half not even allowing it to fully emerge. Dr. Wily stood in shock. "You can't do that!" Dr. Wily shouted out in anger.

"I just did." Marth replied sheathing his sword. "Now come quietly, you are nothing but a fragile old man now."

Dr. Wily however just began to back up to the wall. He hit a button on his watch causing part of the wall to move away and show the invention that he stole. It was now modified and looked different. "Fragile old man? No, soon I will be the Dark Lord's greatest solider!" Dr. Wily said stepping into the transportation device. Suddenly a barrier appeared around it to make sure that the Smashers didn't interfere. "I'm going to fuse with Zeke and gain more power than you could have ever dreamed of!" With a push of a button they were blinded by light.

When the light died down and everyone could see again Dr. Wily was now in armor, and much larger. From his back came wings that were on fire. "Such power!" Dr. Wily laughed. "I feel so young again!"

"What's going on?" Oblivion asked.

"I guess I better explain this." Dr. Wily laughed. "This was my last card, my greatest invention. I modified the machine that I stole and fused with Zeke. But that's not all."

"The machine behind you, why hasn't it shut off?" The Melee Master asked.

"I'm going to merge this world with the cyber world!" Dr. Wily laughed. "All ready this room has merged."

"Thanks for telling me that then!" With that Mega Man teleported down into room. They all faced Dr. Wily.

"So for this battle we have two objectives." The Melee Master said. "Delete that monster. And destroy the machine."

"That won't be easy..." Dr. Wily laughed. "I'm not done yet!" There they saw in Dr. Wily's hands several dark purple chips.

"Dark Chips!" Mega Man and Lan shouted out in shock.

"Yes." Dr. Wily replied as he absorbed them. The red flames began to glow a dark purple and an amazing power was released. "This is the end!"

The Melee Master rushed forwards and delivered a powerful slash upon Dr. Wily, however it didn't even leave a scratch. "Nice try..." Dr. Wily laughed punching The Melee Master in the abdomen while a flame burned around his hand. The Melee Master was knocked backwards and winded. Each of the Smashers looked on in shock. "The Dark Chips," Dr. Wily laughed. "Their power is amazing! And The Dark Lord Smithy was kind enough to create a thousand!"

"Such dark power." The Melee Master said. "I will make it my duty to make sure that you are destroyed! I will put all my strength into one precise blow." Energy began to surge through The Melee Master eventually coming to his right hand. "I am the Guardian of The N-Sword, you will be purged! Melee Cannon!" A blast of energy rushed towards Dr. Wily who just stood perfectly still. An aura of purple flames surrounded him and the blast hit. However the flames protected Dr. Wily. The Melee Master just stared in shock. "No way..." He muttered as he fell down unconscious.

"Melee Master!" Everyone shouted.

"Your chances of victory are gone, now that he is out of the picture." Dr. Wily laughed. A moment later his armor began to crack. All of the futuristic armor he was wearing had cracked off revealing disgusting purple skin underneath.

Everyone looked up at the monster that Dr. Wily had become. Oblivion however just stepped forwards. "Dr. Wily I will defeat you even if it means killing myself. In this space where the virtual and the real collide I am the strongest. You wouldn't even stand a chance against the true Melee Master."

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Wily asked.

"That's right!" Mario said. "He used a large portion of his strength to transform Oblivion into a human."

"Pathetic." Dr. Wily said. "You are just making excuses!"

"This fight was over before it even started Wily!" Mega Man shouted lifting up his megabuster.

"That's right!" Lan said. "The moment you used the Dark Chips it was over! You get a boost of power but you don't know the cost!"

"Not to mention fusing with a navi is stressful on the operator!" Mega Man said. "Its only a matter of time before you lose that form. And in your old age, the Dark Chips and the stress is probably going to kill you!"

"Then I will kill you all before I die!" Dr. Wily shouted. The dark power began to radiate from him. "Besides you're all nearly dead yourselves. You can't possibly put up that much resistance!"

"Its true that we are exhausted." Zelda said. "And we might not be able to do very much. But we won't lose!"

"All we have to do is stall for time." Mario replied. They faced the monster that was Dr. Wily.

"What is that going to do?" Dr. Wily asked.

"A lot." Mario replied. With that Mario jumped forwards and punched Dr. Wily. The attack did very little. Ganondorf rushed behind Dr. Wily and kicked him up into the air where Zelda released a concentrated explosion of Din's Fire. When Dr. Wily landed on the ground he slipped due to Nana and Popo turning it into ice. Donkey Kong jumped towards him and punched Dr. Wily in the abdomen with such force the ground shattered beneath him. Nana and Popo then jumped into the air and smashed their hammers down upon Dr. Wily. Marth rushed forwards and slashed Dr. Wily at the abdomen.

"Program Advance!" Lan and Mega Man shouted. "Life Sword!" With that Mega Man jumped into the air and sliced vertically across Dr. Wily.

Everything was suddenly quiet. Slowly Dr. Wily began to get back up laughing. "Is that the best you can do." His body was devoid of any wounds. They all stared in shock. Their attacks had done next to nothing. Even the Program Advance that had caused Zeke to scream out in pain did nothing against Dr. Wily. "I am the greatest scientific mind of this world. You won't be able to defeat my ultimate invention."

Donkey Kong and Popo ran towards Dr. Wily. Being the two Smashers that hat the most energy left they knew that they had the best chances of stalling for time. Popo jumped up and landed on Dr. Wily's arm. He placed his hand on it and slowly it began to freeze over. Donkey Kong then jumped towards Dr. Wily and punched the frozen area. What the planned attack would have done was essentially made Dr. Wily's arm brittle and easy to break. However Dr. Wily was a scientific genius and had caught on rather quickly to what Popo was doing. So he redirected the dark flames into that one area to keep his body warm and only a single layer of skin would be frozen off. Dr. Wily's hand rushed for Popo but Oblivion jumped in front of Popo and kicked Dr. Wily's hand away.

"Oblivion?" Popo asked confused.

"I was created for the sole purpose of fighting." Oblivion replied. "Just because I'm a human now doesn't mean that I don't know how to fight or have access to my abilities when I was a virus."

"Oblivion." Dr. Wily said disappointed. "You were to be my ultimate creation to give to the Dark Lord, either as a host body or as a super solider. It saddens me that I have to destroy you."

"Hey pay attention!" Popo shouted. He jumped up into the air and smashed his hammer against Dr. Wily. Popo landed on the ground. "Black Ice!" He shouted. Nothing however happened. "Oh no!" Popo shouted in distress. "It didn't work!"

Dr. Wily stepped towards Popo, however he quickly slipped and fell.

"Fooled ya." Popo laughed. "You see Black Ice is nearly invisible, you won't know you're on it most of the time until you start slipping and sliding!"

"Don't think you can rely on that trick again!" Dr. Wily said.

"I don't need too!" Popo replied.

Donkey Kong had used the time that Dr. Wily was distracted to charge up a punch. Actually, 'a punch' would be a bit of a lie; Donkey Kong had charged up several. With every swing he stored up energy, the normal Giant Punch took ten swings to charge up. But Donkey Kong had learned that if swung his arm around more the Giant Punch would get stronger. He had currently charged up about 30 swings. So the force of 3 Giant Punches in one. He jumped up into the air and delivered a Triple Giant's Punch to Dr. Wily's face, knocking the doctor backwards. When Donkey Kong landed on the ground he began to charge up a Quadruple Giant Punch.

"That hurt." Dr. Wily said getting up off of the ground.

"Popo distract him!" Donkey Kong ordered. "I'll send him flying with another Giant's Punch."

"Understood." Popo replied. Popo ran towards Dr. Wily. He jumped up to the beast and smashed him with his hammer. Dr. Wily replied by swatting Popo towards a wall. Popo however landed on the wall and jumped back towards Dr. Wily with his hammer brandished. Dr. Wily was ready to punch him, however Donkey Kong jumped on Popo and preformed a Footstool Jump knocking Popo down to the ground and propelling himself up in the air. Using this maneuver they were able to both dodge Dr. Wily's punch. With that Donkey Kong delivered another Giant Punch to Dr. Wily sending him flying backwards.

"Popo, once more!" Donkey Kong ordered.

Popo got up off the ground and ran towards Dr. Wily. Donkey Kong wanted to end this battle with one final strike and that's why he began to charge up his giant punch with 100 swings. This time Dr. Wily had figured out their strategy. He sent an energy beam towards Donkey Kong; however seeing this Popo summoned an Iceberg to block the attack. Having not used a Smash Ball to use Iceberg, and with out Nana, Popo had wasted a large amount of energy. While the attack did act as a shield originally, immediately after the attack finished the iceberg shattered. Popo staggered forwards. Dr. Wily was about to kick him out of the way Mega Man came in and blasted Dr. Wily back with a cannon. Popo took this time to retreat back to the other Smashers.

Dr. Wily stared at Mega Man. Suddenly he rushed towards Mega Man and knocked him into the wall and began to rapidly beat him until the wall shattered and Mega Man was knocked out of the dimensional area. This had distracted Dr. Wily long enough for Donkey Kong to charge up his Giant Punch. Dr. Wily just laughed. He rushed towards Donkey Kong and swung his fist towards him. Instinctively Donkey Kong unleashed his x10 Giant Punch. The fists collided, and resulted in them both being launched backwards. Donkey Kong had been sent back to the other Smashers.

DK had felt a great deal of recoil. Nearly every single bone in his arm had shattered. Dr. Wily had also felt a great deal of pain. He just began to walk towards the Downed Smashers.

Zelda walked in front of Dr. Wily. "I'm the last hope." She muttered. She sent an explosion of Din's fire towards Dr. Wily who just stood there completely unphased by the attack.

"Its over."

Dr. Wily's monstrous hand reached for Zelda, however Oblvion got in the way and created a barrier to protect everyone. In the process she was grabbed by Dr. Wily. "Good bye Smashers... I'm sure we could have gotten along if things were different." Oblivion said. "I now see the beast that I could have been. For this reason I must die and I will take Zeke with me! Dr. Wily, never again must a creature like you be made. Or make another one of us."

Dr. Wily tried to crush Oblivion in his hand but she had put up a small thin barrier around herself. "The Melee Master taught me many techniques including this one. Please tell me if I'm doing it correctly. Is this how you perform the Black Hole Technique?" she asked. She stretched out her hand and suddenly a hole appeared beneath Dr. Wily. The first thing to get sucked in was Dr. Wily's aura. The black hole suddenly expanded so that it was more of a portal.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Wily shouted as he was slowly being dragged through the black hole.

"Killing you." Oblivion replied. "Once out of this room you will revert back into your fragile old man self... And this black hole will crush you with the power of gravity. You will be dead before you even know it."

"Fool you will kill yourself!"

"Who said I was going with you?" Oblivion asked. With that she jabbed her hands into Dr. Wily's giant hand. She had grabbed several Dark Chips and absorbed their power. Suddenly purple energy sparked from Oblivion. She took one hand out of Dr. Wily, made it like a gun and pointed it at Dr. Wily's face. "I won't let the Dark Chips take me over... Not like this..." With that she redirected the dark energy surging through her body into Dr. Wily's face. But the power was too much for her and she lost consciousness. Without Oblivion to control the state of the black hole it began to slowly expand. Slowly the Smashers were being dragged towards the black hole.

Zelda created a barrier inside the black hole. A barrier in which gravity wouldn't effect inside of it. Slowly she made it expand destroying more and more of the black hole. However Dr. Wily fired an energy attack. The blast was redirected because of the gravity and into the Black Hole causing a large explosion. Thankfully the Smashers were still in Oblivion's barrier that shattered after the explosion. The dimensional area contained the rest of the blast. The only thing that didn't survive from the explosions were the machines that Dr. Wily used.

Dr. Wily and Oblivion had revived the bulk of the attack. Slowly partials began to come off of the monster that Dr. Wily had fused with. Oblivion dropped from Dr. Wily's hand onto the ground. Surprisingly there wasn't a scratch on her. But everyone saw it. After Dr. Wily fired his last attack he saw it being redirected to the black hole and his immediate reaction was to use his body to shield Oblivion.

"I created the ultimate solider to serve the Dark Lord." Wily said regaining the form of the old man. His lab coat was tattered. "I just didn't account for her having free will. I guess I have to live with the mistakes I made. Good bye Smashers." He went to a wall and pressed a button causing a secret passage to open. Quickly he staggered away. The Smashers would have given chase but they were at their comrades side.

Zelda had collapsed and was still conscious after using a large amount of energy to try and cancel out the black hole. Beside her was Lan, Mega Man, who had reentered the dimensional area, and Marth trying to help her up. However the dimensional area was fading and Mega Man quickly disappeared since he had nothing to sustain him anymore.

Mario, Ganondorf, and Donkey Kong had rushed to the Melee Master's side. He still wasn't conscious but was thankfully okay.

Nana and Popo were helping up Oblivion who was drifting between being conscious and unconscious, she was also a bit shaken. Dr. Wily hadn't fully shielded the attack. "This is good, isn't it?" Oblivion asked before falling unconscious.

* * *

Dr. Wily staggered away. Suddenly he fell down to the ground screaming in pain. A moment later a hologram of Dr. Yung appeared. "Dr. Yung... What's happening to me?"

"Oh, the unit that you used to merge with the data was an experimental unit." Dr. Yung replied. "But thanks to you I can finally complete the modifications to the Merger System and perfect it."

"So I was nothing more than a lab rat." Dr. Wily coughed.

"Precisely. I guess by now you only have a few minutes left to live. Remember failure to the Dark Lord is death..."

"The Smashers..." Dr. Wily laughed leaning himself up against a computer and began to frantically type. "They... will prevail..."

"Why do you say that old man?" Dr. Yung asked.

"You will see for yourself... fool..." With that Dr. Wily collapsed. He reached towards the keyboard and pressed enter. Suddenly the data went away. "Good bye..." With that Dr. Wily collapsed onto the ground. His lifeless body just lied there. With that the great scientific mind was dead.

* * *

It was now evening.

They were back at the science labs. The Melee Master, Oblivion, and Donkey Kong were admitted to critical care in the hospital wing. The Dark Chips that Oblivion had stolen from Dr. Wily, and used had caused severe damage to her. She was suffering from internal bleeding. While The Melee Master, wasn't exactly in such a critical state as Oblivion, but he was still exhausted. Meanwhile several doctors were looking at Donkey Kong confused.

"Should we call in a veterinarian?" They asked. The Smashers came in, each of them rushing towards Donkey Kong. Mario just held out the card with the Seal of Smash on it. Donkey Kong looked at it confused.

"Use it to heal yourself you dumb ape." Ganondorf sneered. "This battle is over, we can use them again."

Donkey Kong however just grunted and looked away. "Come on, Donkey Kong." Mario pleaded. "We've all proven our strength now!"

Donkey Kong looked back at the card and took it. The crimson seal transferred itself from the card on to Donkey Kong and a moment later he was healed. He moved around his arm and then got up off of the bed. Everyone then moved to the next bed. There The Melee Master was lying down.

"I see that you have all put back the Seal of Smash." The Melee Master said to them.

"Yeah." Marth replied. "Not that we could have used them previously. We all left them back in the hotel."

The Melee Master just laughed. "I see."

"So why did you interfere even though you weren't targeted?" Nana asked.

The Melee Master was silent. He just looked around at each of the Smashers' faces. He could tell that they wanted a response. He hardly did anything without a proper reason. And this was probably worrying them. "I did it because, for a split second, I could feel the depth of his power. The true power that he held, it felt like an unending abyss of darkness and chaos dragging you further in. For that split second, it felt like an eternity. For that reason I had to interfere."

"But we didn't feel anything like that." Popo said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Your senses aren't as developed. If they were you would have most likely been driven insane." With that The Melee Master began to get up however he winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" They asked The Melee Master.

"I'm fine." The Melee Master replied. "Being immortal and all." His gaze went to Oblivion. Oblivion was in critical condition, and hooked up to several machines. The doctors were doubtful that she would survive. They had been informed that they most likely brought her to them too late. The Melee Master tried his best to stand but fell over.

"You can't continue like this." Mario said trying to help him up.

"I must endure it." The Melee Master said. "I have to heal her. I can't let her die."

"No its all right." Oblivion weakly cried. "I've come to realize that I was never supposed to be born. And all I'm capable of doing is hurting others. I can't live like this. It probably would have been better if you had just deleted me back when we first met."

"How can you say that?" The Melee Master asked.

"I was cannon fodder." Oblivion said. "Artificially created and only truly given life by the N-Sword. If I died protecting those who gave me life, I will be happy."

"How can you be happy doing that?" The Melee Master shouted. "Live, survive! Become stronger!"

Oblivion just laughed. "That's easy for you to say. I was never truly alive... I wasn't even supposed to live like this... I was supposed to be an empty shell for the Dark Lord! Thank you for everything..."

"Oblivion, please don't die!" The Melee Master tried to emit a healing aura. But due to both his panicked and weakened nature he was unable to keep a constant stream of aura.

Zelda walked up and also began to heal Oblivion. "Didn't you say you were going to fight against the Dark Lord?"

"I did say that but..."

"Then live!" Ganondorf said walking towards her. Ganondorf also began to emit a healing aura. Everyone stared at Ganondorf in shock. "What?" He asked confused.

"Ganondorf has healing abilities?" Mario said shocked.

"Well I have to heal myself after every time Link defeats me." Ganondorf replied with his excuse. "Besides a wide variety of techniques never hurt anyone."

"Live and become strong!" Donkey Kong said banging his chest.

"If it wasn't for you we probably wouldn't have survived that ordeal." Marth said.

"The other Smashers would love to meet you!" Nana said. "Not to mention it would be nice to have another girl around the Smash Mansion!"

"I agree, it would be quite nice." A voice said at the door. Everyone turned around rather shocked. Standing there was Sui. Seeing their rather confused faces she explained. "Crazy Hand sent me out. He wanted to know what was taking so long. Groups 1 and 3 were back this morning. And Group 2 is waiting for everyone else to arrive before them. Crazy Hand said its urgent and he sensed that you were done fighting. So who is this?"

"The super solider." The Melee Master replied. "She chose to fight against the Dark Lord."

"You know you could have teleported them back to the Smash Mansion where Dr. Mario could have healed her." Sui said.

"I don't have enough energy to teleport us back." The Melee Master replied. "I don't even have enough energy to heal her right now."

"I see." Sui replied. From her jacket she pulled out a stone. "Well then I'll teleport every one."

"You can do that?" Ganondorf asked confused.

"How do you think I got here?"

"Before we go, who died?" Marth wondered.

Sui was taken aback with a bit of shock. "Crazy Hand hasn't told me, but I didn't see Link at all at the mansion."

Zelda and Ganondorf were shocked at this. So shocked that they stopped healing Oblivion. "That doesn't mean anything." The Melee Master said quickly. "Link goes off and does a lot of things by himself."

"That's right." Sui said. "He probably went off to train or something."

They quickly accepted that as the reason and went back to healing Oblivion. Sui also came over and placed a gem on Oblivion that began to heal her. However something shocking occurred. The dark aura, produced by the Dark Chips, began to reject the healing.

Cuts began to appear across her skin and she began to cry out in pain. "What's going on?" Everyone wondered.

Blood began to erupt from the wounds. Suddenly Sui realized what was going on. "Stop!" She ordered, taking the gem off of Oblivion.

"But she will die!" Zelda protested.

"She will die regardless. You are just hurting her more." Sui replied. "Light and darkness can not accept each other. Unless the darkness was expelled from her, we can't heal her with light. You will only hurt her like this."

They all stopped healing her. Oblivion just looked around at each of them. "Thank you," she weakly muttered. "I'm glad that I met you all. I'm glad that I got to live. Thank you, for everything. My friends."

All of them just watched as Oblivion's breathing slowed down, and eventually stopped. Shortly after the dark aura consumed her, and her body disappeared.

Sui gave everyone a moment to regain their composure. "Let's return to the Smash Mansion." She said.

They walked outside, each of them looking down at the ground.. Suddenly a rope made out of water tied around everybody. "The condition for teleportation is that we all have to be touching." Sui explained. With that she held out the jewel and it glowed with a bright golden light. "Destination: Smash Mansion!"

With that they were teleported away.

To be continued...


	44. Part 3: Chapter 44: The Victims of War

**Question: August 17, 2009:**

**Why was I not writing this story/ why was I gone?**

**Answer(s):**

**I felt that part of me failed. And that this story was a failure. As the reviews dwindled, I lost the will to continue writing. The reviews that I did get from a friend were harsh, and I appreciated what he said. So I decided to go back and edit stuff. (Such as getting rid of my author notes that are really pointless… and added to the word count… sort of like this…) The biggest changes that are actually relevant to the plot would have to be:**

**Chapter 1: I added in a "The Story so far:" This was in the February updates, but I added in some more to properly cover the first story in the saga. A meteor crashed that night.**

**Chapter 2: The three items that started off the first arc. (The Sword, arm of the Machine Made, and the Magatama) are brought up during the meeting and a few more details are added.**

**In between the chapter 14-28, all of the Smashers became heartless temporarily. Instead just of the second group as it originally was. I intended for all of them to become heartless, but I thought I could do it at a later Arc, however this just became too painful trying to remember who had become a heartless up to Chapter X, and decided to just make it simple. I edited this in way back in January, and I uploaded that in February with the intention to continue and update… that didn't happen. Also I figured that the February update was rather sloppy with them becoming heartless, especially the group that went to earth…**

**Chapter 16: Expanded upon it. Count Bleck just doesn't betray Mario as soon as the chapter starts. Something new is added, the planet now has a thinner atmosphere and a heavier amount of gravity. **

**Break Chapters: I added in details about a meteorite, that I added in. For those who won't go back to read it: It crashed the same night that everything began, and is basically indestructable. What the meteorite is will be revealed in this chapter. Also, the Smash Planet now has thinner air, and heavier gravity to help the Smashers prepare for an assault on Smithy's base.**

**Sonic + Mega Man Arcs: I wasn't happy with these Arcs. (With the exception of one instance, Pichu VS Sephiroth.) I intended to greatly change them. However, I decided to accept what I wrote leave them as is but add in a bit more to try and be happier with them.**

**Sonic arc changes: Added in a part with the Tails Doll. Fawful was just knocked unconscious instead of killed... (Oh god, I'm turning into 4Kids...) And at the end, Silver appears out of a time portal after everyone left. My mistake of having the Hyper Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds as separate things, I've edited. It's still there, as I've decided to take that mistake and run with it. I also decide to call them by their proper names: Super Emeralds… It is going to become something much more sinister down the line.**

**Megaman arc changes: Chapter 43: I decided to go back to my original vision and kill Oblivion, to avoid this from being overpopulated by original characters.**

**In the end, I decided to accept what I had wrote and just move forwards with the story. **

**You may have noticed that the character spots are now filled with Mewtwo and Pichu. Mewtwo because he started off this thing. And Pichu because he is now the motivation for the Smashers.**

**Other reasons for not uploading: 365. I'm sure you've seen this, and a bunch of you probably started reading my stories because of it. It was, and still is, a fun story to write, I was allowed to experiment and write outside of my normal boundaries that my Smash Saga has made me do. Ironically, it is now drifting into my Smash Saga... as a sort of distant prequel.**

**I'm a little nervous returning to post in this story after so long... Lets continue onwards. **

**Now then, until I'm done writing 365, the schedule for this fic will be as follows: Every Monday I will update.**

**

* * *

**_**Shades of Smash**_

_Part 3: War_

Chapter 44: The Victims of War

In the sky of Smithy's dimension Smithy and Master Hand were fighting in an epic battle. Neither side was letting the other win. Due to Smithy being distracted he was unable to attend this meeting. The meeting would be carried out under the leadership of the remaining six of the eight tacticians.

"We found Ridley's body," Mr. X said, "at the explosion of the Space Pirate lab. Surely the Smashers are behind this."

"Our numbers have fallen quite a bit." Mewtwo laughed. "Surely you are beginning to understand The Smashers strength."

"No." Sephiroth emotionlessly replied. "I fought against two and they were both weak. So I killed them, but the third, that man in green..."

"Link?" Mewtwo questioned. But a loud deafening applause coming from everyone stopped Mewtwo from being heard.

"I don't see why we are applauding!" Liquid Snake shouted out hammering his fists on the desk. "They lost two people, meanwhile, since our last meeting we lost two of the tacticians, Dr. Eggman went missing after his battle, Dr. Wily is confirmed dead, and Dark Samus was vaporized! We shouldn't be applauding the loss of five of our comrades versus the loss of there two!"

"Don't worry." Dr. Yung laughed. "I have taken all of Dr. Wily's and Eggman's resources and I am now rebuilding Ridley. However, there is one thing that worries me. Dr. Wily's last moments he was confirmed by his own security system to be typing a message. He then sent it. I think its safe to assume that he might have contacted the Smashers! I also think that he is the spy that has been relaying the information to the Smashers."

"Well he has been disposed of then." Sephiroth said. "Mewtwo what do you think about this."

All eyes faced Mewtwo. Each trying to stare him down. Mewtwo however just remained perfectly calm with his eyes closed. Even though he could feel their piercing gaze he wasn't intimidated in the least. "I don't think Dr. Wily was a spy for the Smashers." Mewtwo said. "If he was, don't you think that the Smashers would have spared him?"

"That might be a possibility." Dark Link said. "However who else does that leave for being a spy. We know one is among us."

"Could I make a suggestion? What if there is more than one spy." Mewtwo suggested. Everyone once again stared at him.

"How can we trust you?" Several shouted.

"I know that I'm a former Smasher, however I want revenge against Master Hand."

"Why don't you go fight Master Hand right now then?" Porky snarled.

"Because, Smithy has explicitly ordered each of us to not interfere with the match." Mewtwo reminded everyone. Several people nodded in agreement, recalling his words. "I understand that I can't cast suspicion off of me right now. But if there is something I can do to prove my loyalty to Smithy tell me what it is and I will do it!"

Everyone was quiet. The Tacticians began to mutter amongst themselves. Eventually a decision was made. "Mewtwo." General Scales said. "Your last mission ended in a failure. For that reason many are suspicious of you. So, your mission will be to capture Bowser or Ganondorf. This time we will accept no failures!"

Mewtwo just nodded in agreement.

"Now then our next plan, Dark Lord Smithy left a note before he went off to fight that accursed hand." Sephiroth said. "He wishes for Akutski to get the last Jinchuriki, Alex now has permission to go and get the Golden Sun. Those are the only two jobs." Sephiroth then passed around the note so that the others could see.

"How should we divide up this job?" Pain questioned.

"For maximum efficiency why don't we send everyone?" Porky suggested. Everyone looked at each other in shock.

"I'm sorry, but isn't that a little excessive?" Mewtwo wondered.

"Yeah but we will be fine!" Porky replied. "The Smashers have proven to be strong opponents. And we have very little time left. If the Dark Lord finishes fighting soon whether he be victorious or falls against the hand. We should have an offering ready for him."

"Besides there is no way that the Smashers would be able to take on all of us!"

Deep in Mewtwo's head he was laughing. He knew that the Smashers would be able to take them on. It just required them to be able to resummon their Weapons of Heart.

"I agree." General Van said. "The one I fought was much too weak for me to even bother with."

"Before we go any further. There is one last thing that The Dark Lord wants us to do." Sephiroth said. "Please come on out."

From the shadows emerged The Masked Man. "I am The Dark Lord Smithy's son, one of his personal body guards: one of the Six Sages of Darkness," he said. "I will be taking a small group to capture someone else that my father wants, Mewtwo you're with me!"

Mewtwo just smiled. Each of the tacticians seemed to scowl. "_We can't keep Mewtwo with us much longer._" They each thought. Each of them knowing full well that Mewtwo was nothing more than a wildcard. One that would most likely hurt them. It was common knowledge that someone was leaking information out to the Smashers. Everyone of course naturally suspected Mewtwo after all he was once a Smasher. And even if he had brought Bowser back it was likely that he wouldn't have shaken off any suspicion.

"Sasori, Deidara, Asch, and Bon Clay you will also accompany me. Victory is mandatory." The Masked Man said.

"With a target of such importance wouldn't it be best to bring more?" Crocodile asked.

"No, I have everyone I will need." The Masked Man replied. "And I also have funds to hire a mercenary. If worst comes to worst, I will fight, the target won't even be able to fight against me!" With that The Masked Man left and the five followed.

"_Thanks Claus._" Mewtwo telepathically said to The Masked Man. However there was no response.

"Just incase someone decides to attack us we should leave a few people here at the base to protect it. Also to help the Dark Lord just incase he loses." Liquid Snake said.

"We should use this move to our advantage. Make your presence known but don't attack the targets until the Smashers are there. We will give them a day to get accustomed to their location and then attack the next day!" Porky said.

"We should also have two people ready to depart at any time to inform us about the results of the final battle." The Black Knight said. "Also, if you don't mind me asking Tactician, why this move? It seems childish."

"They should be at their best strength." Porky replied. "And so should we, knowing the terrain where we fight would be very beneficial for us."

They began to talk, discussing who should go where. When suddenly the doors opened. Everyone stared at the round figure who just walked in. "Dr. Eggman!" They shouted surprised.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "But, it seems like I have a bit of explaining to do."

"A lot." Sephiroth muttered.

"Simply put, I built a robot of myself. I had it around just in case. After learning the previous mission, I realized that I would have a great deal of difficulty doing all that the Dark Lord wanted alone, while still trying to keep the Smashers occupied." Dr. Eggman explained. "So, I used the robot of myself to keep them occupied, and at the same time I operated everything else smoothly from behind the scenes. My other robots would simply search for everything else. My loyalty never wavered."

"We will wait until the Dark Lord comes back down from fighting to decide your fate." Sephiroth replied. "Since you weren't here, and don't know the situation, you won't go on the next mission."

"Understood." Dr. Eggman replied.

* * *

One by one the Smashers slowly appeared at the Smash Mansion. Each of them noticing that only Crazy Hand was out to greet them. The first group to get back was the merged Groups 1 and 3, they all ready knew of half of the devastating news. The group that went to Sonic's world was the last to get back. They were going to try and decide on how they would break the news to the others.

First they called ahead and broke it to Crazy Hand. "I see..." Crazy Hand muttered. "This... isn't good. It will either strengthen their resolve or weaken it... This is the reality that may lie ahead for all of us… I will tell everyone."

"I would like to tell everyone, especially Pikachu and Jigglypuff personally." Luigi replied. "Please have them ready for when we land."

"I understand, but you know there is just one thing I don't get about this." Crazy Hand replied. "If Pikachu was a male, and Jigglypuff was a female, even though they are both compatible with each other due to the fairy egg group, why wasn't the child born an Igglypuff?"

They stared at Crazy Hand in disbelief. "We learned that you probably shouldn't question nature." Luigi replied. "There is also probably another reason."

With that Crazy Hand tried to sense the fourth group. He could tell that they were done fighting and with that he sent Sui to see what was happening. Half an hour later she came back with everyone. Crazy Hand then called Luigi telling him that everyone was here.

When they arrived Crazy Hand was floating there. Along with Pikachu and Jigglypuff, everyone else was also waiting to meet back the last group. True to his word Luigi approached the two. He seemed to be hesitating. "I'm sorry." He cried. "Pichu is dead." Pikachu and Jigglypuff were horrified. "The first Supreme General killed him. Along with Young Link, they didn't stand a chance. The three of us were separated and he left me alive in order to relay this message. I should have been the one who died back there."

Everyone was devastated by the news. Perhaps the most devastated was Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Zelda. Ganondorf of course was indifferent. (Or a bit happy that his mortal enemy was finally killed, then again he was probably also disappointed that it wasn't himself who did the honors... but you didn't need me to tell you that.)

"The best thing we can do is give them a proper burial." Mario said. "Do you have their bodies?"

Luigi just nodded. "They are still in the ship." He wept.

"We will prepare graves in the garden." Donkey Kong said before rushing off.

"I want to help support you." Luigi said. "I'm sorry, I'm to blame for his death, if we didn't split up he still may-"

"That's enough." Pikachu said. "My only request is to let me fight against him, the one who killed my son. I didn't want to experience this pain. And I can tell that you are having a hard time telling me this."

With that they went into the garden and began to dig the graves. Luigi looked up at Dr. Mario, and suddenly got an idea. Dr. Mario just walked over. "I know what you are going to ask me." Dr. Mario said. "You are going to ask me if I can restore life to the dead." Luigi looked at Dr. Mario shocked. "I'm sorry but I can't, or rather, I won't. I have played with life too much before back in The Government. I won't do it again."

Several Wire Frames rushed into the ship and brought out the bodies. They placed them in two coffins, which Crazy Hand had summoned out of thin air. The coffins themselves were made out of an expensive wood. And the fabric on the inside was also extremely expensive looking. The Wire Frames closed the lids and began to lift up the coffins. Suddenly several of the Smashers appeared.

Captain Falcon, and Ganondorf carried the first coffin containing Young Link. While Mario, Fox, and Falco carried the coffin with Pichu. They approached the garden behind the house. All of the other Smashers were watching. Their eyes on the caskets. The only exception was Marth, who was oddly uncomfortable in the garden.

"Does anyone want to say any final words?" Crazy Hand asked.

Pikachu walked up in front of the graves. "I'm sad to see that I will never be able to see my son grow up." Pikachu said. "I didn't want to experience this pain and I even promised him not to die before I do. As I'm sure many of you have figured out, he wasn't our biological son. We always thought of him as our son and raised him like our own. We have faced many trials and he never could evolve past a Pichu into a Pikachu due to his appetite getting the better of him and eating an everstone. I was rather shocked when this happened, yet it didn't discourage him. He always seemed to be happy and upbeat. Back when he first appeared in front of us, way back when, I was happy. That I would always be by my son's side. Yet, I was also worried. That no matter what I wouldn't always be there and able to protect him. I wish it didn't end like this. I only have one request; please leave the first Supreme General to me. I want to fight my son's killer."

Pikachu walked back to the crowd while Ganondorf came up. "Its strange." Ganondorf muttered. "I thought I would be happy at Link's death. But instead I'm saddened. Perhaps its because I wasn't the one to kill him. While I would ask for the place to fight the first Supreme General, I know you deserve it more Pikachu. Goodbye my worthy adversary." With that Ganondorf walked back to the Smashers.

Ness walked up. He was trying his best to hide his tears. However, due to removing his cap to show respect, he was unable to do so. "Young Link and I were great friends. I'm really going to miss you buddy. I'm sorry that I wasn't there, perhaps if I was, it might not have turned out this way."

Ness returned back to the group. They all said something about their fellow Smashers. When all was said and done they lowered the two caskets into the ground. The Wire Frames covered them with dirt. When it was done they just stood there. Everyone stood by the three graves. None of them even wanting to accept the fact that it was over for their friends, their comrades.

The graves read:

Pichu: Son, Friend, Smasher

Link: In memory of a hero, and a Smasher

Young Link: In memory of a young Smasher

The ones who stayed around after everyone else had left were Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, Zelda, Surgam and Lucario.

"Luigi said both Link and Pichu were killed by the same person." Pikachu said. "The first supreme general."

"Do you think you have a chance?" Jigglypuff wondered.

Pikachu just looked at the grave. "I swear on Pichu's grave. That I will kill the first supreme general. If I can't do it, can you?"

Jiggypuff looked at the grave. "I don't know." She replied.

"Is this what death is?" Surgam asked.

"Yes," Lucario replied, "the end of life. No one knows what's next for them. All we can do is just wait."

"I wanted to kill them, the sadness that they must be experiencing, the sadness that they would have. I would have caused them so much pain." Surgam muttered. "And I wouldn't have know what I was doing."

"Hey Surgam!" Kirby shouted running towards them. "Crazy Hand has requested that you come to his office!"

Zelda was crying. She looked for the nearest person to lean on and confide in. That was Ganondorf. She just began to cry on his breastplate. At first Ganondorf was rather shocked. However he just began to rub Zelda's back and try to comfort her.

"Link, look what you are doing." Ganondorf muttered. "You are making Zelda cry."

* * *

Crazy Hand was floating behind a desk. Sitting in front of him was Rai, Sui, and Tei.

"So they are the first casualties of war on our side." Crazy Hand sighed. "Its bound to get a lot worse from this point on."

"Your most likely right." Tei said calmly. "We have to continue onwards. No matter what happens."

They faced the Melee Master who was sitting down waiting for them patiently. "I would just like to know something..." He said. "I can revive them using the N-Sword right?"

"You can." Crazy Hand replied. "However... we should wait for Master Hand to return and see what he wants done... Not to mention you will be unable to do that for a while, you need to get back your energy."

"Where is he anyways?" The Melee Master asked.

"He wanted to face Smithy by himself." Crazy Hand replied.

"And why would he do something so stupid?" Tei wondered. "We don't know how powerful he is! Let alone what he is capable of doing! You're supposed to be the crazy and reckless one!"

"Master Hand felt like he had to do something." Crazy Hand. "Mario must of sparked something deep inside him. Please keep this a secret amongst us..."

"I will..."

Crazy Hand stared at the door. "Come in." He said calmly. Slowly the door opened and walking in was Lucario and Surgam. "How much did you hear?" Crazy Hand wondered.

"Enough..." Lucario replied.

"I trust you both enough to keep a secret. However... I called you here for a different reason." Crazy Hand said. "I want you to go out and find a few more allies... Time is beginning to run thin... And with our recent loss of three fighters I feel that everyone is discouraged. You will also be taking Meta Knight, Sonic, and Captain Olimar with you..."

"Understood." Surgam said. With that everyone left the room. Crazy Hand just tried to make himself look busy behind the desk. After a few minutes Samus walked into the room.

"I wanted to talk to you and Master Hand about the meeting with the spy." Samus said.

"Master Hand is busy. I'm sure I'll be able to help you though." Crazy Hand replied.

"Although the spy wasn't there he did leave behind several traces." Samus explained. "Notably: he created a document on the computer outlining some of the firepower that they have. Something called a Metal Gear. A walking machine of mass destruction..."

"Yes, I have heard about them." Crazy Hand muttered.

"Smithy apparently has the ability to mass produce these." Samus said. "Do you know of such an ability?"

Crazy Hand was silent. Minutes passed until he spoke again. "I have." He muttered. "It is a dangerous ability. And Master Hand should know about this right away. Continue searching through the files, if you have found anything else contact me immediately. Until then you are dismissed!"

With that Samus left the room. After a few minutes had passed Crazy Hand muttered. "Damn it, it's coming back to haunt us. Stupid brother."

* * *

Marth stared at the meteorite. "I've cut through steel, how much harder can cutting through this rock be?"

The other Smashers watched on as Marth continued to try and cut through the meteorite. "He's still at it?" Ganondorf wondered.

"It appears so." Roy sighed. "He won't let up, it seems like the rock is insulting him."

Marth slashed at the meteorite with his sword. However, nothing happened. "Seal of Smash unlock!" Marth shouted. He began to rapidly slash the meteorite until he fell down due to exhaustion. Roy just walked over with a bucket of cold water and poured it on him.

"You should cool down a bit." Roy said. "If you continue to attack the meteorite like that you won't cut through it."

"There has to be a way to destroy this stupid rock." Marth muttered.

"It seems, now that Link is gone, he is more determined." Roy sighed. "He wants to fill the gap that was created because of the loss." Marth began cutting at the meteorite again. "Although, I'm more worried about his sword, even if it is blessed, it may be destroyed by that."

Who knows how much time passed. Olimar eventually came out. He was still getting used to the Smash Mansion, as it was relatively easy to get lost in it, if you didn't know where you were going.

He looked at the other Smashers who were watching Marth attack the rock still. Slowly Olimar began to walk towards the rock. Olimar just looked at the rock. "I don't think you will be able to break it." He said.

"And why is that?" Marth asked. "You don't know our strength, after all, you just joined us. And you have yet to see us in action."

"You're right, I did just join your group. However I can at least tell you that you will never be able to cut through this rock with your current weapons."

"And why is that?" Marth wondered.

"Because this meteorite is actually a rare metal known as Nintendium. It is one of the strongest metals in the universe and is said to be stronger than diamonds." Olimar replied.

Suddenly Marth burned brighter. "So if I cut through this, I will be able to cut through anything." He laughed.

"Not to mention that you would gain the power of the Nintendium." Roy said.

Marth looked at Roy confused. "Why would I gain the power of Nintendium?"

Roy just laughed. "I have a theory. I think that whatever we defeat with the Smash Shard, the Smash Shard gains that power. However, being unable to summon our Weapons of Heart makes this quite difficult."

"I see." Marth laughed. "When I can summon my Weapon of Heart again, I will cut through this!"

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set. Lucario, Meta Knight, Surgam, Sonic and Captain Olimar were standing in front of the Halberd ready to depart. Crazy Hand teleported in front of them. "Crazy Hand, we are going to look for more allies." Meta Knight said. "I hope that this doesn't stop your plans."

"Oh no, this actually is my plan!" Crazy Hand replied. "Even if you can get one other person I'm sure it will help."

"We won't fail, good bye!"

"Wait!" Ness shouted limping towards them. "I had a vision during my battle with the Deathegg! I think the person I saw will be a valuable ally!" Ness pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to them. They opened it up to see an amazing drawing of the boy who Ness saw.

"We will look for him!" Surgam said reassuring Ness. "Is there anything else you can tell us about him?"

"He has PSI..." Ness replied. "I don't know how I know... I just do."

"Then he should be easy to track!" Surgam smiled. "After all that's how you found me right?"

"Something like that..." Ness laughed. It was at that moment that he realized just how much Surgam had changed. But somewhere in the back of his head he thought it was almost too easy for him to switch sides, just how easy will it be for him to change back.

"Meta Knight! Get King Dedede..." Kirby said running towards them. "After all he did say that he would do anything to help us. And remember he doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"I will try my best, but I doubt he will go quietly..."

"Just mention all of the food served is fit for a King and all of the benefits. Well good luck!"

* * *

Unlike last time, The Dark Lord's forces were quick to become active again. This caused the Smashers some unease. Quickly Crazy Hand called the Smashers together, however one was missing. That one was Zelda. The Hand could sense unease in them. He feared that this would impede their performance.

"Before we continue, I would like to say that you should think of this as a point of no return." Crazy Hand said. Everyone looked at him rather confused. "At this point, we can just give up. Forget everything about the Dark Lord and return to our normal lives. Knowing now, that Mewtwo wouldn't rejoin us. Knowing that you would have to place your life on the line, and that you may never return here to these seats. You can back away now. We won't look down on you, and we would accept your choice. But after this, you will be unable to escape. You will be fighting against The Dark Lord Smithy until he is defeated. There will be no running away, only walking forwards. This is your last chance, if you want to back down."

The Smashers all sat there in shock.

"No!" Marth shouted, he stood up. "I am not walking away like a coward. So what if Mewtwo doesn't want to rejoin us now. So what if he won't? I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to now fight to avenge Pichu, Link, and Young Link!"

Ganondorf also stood up. "They have killed three of our comrades. Three of our family members. This cannot go unnoticed! I'm not going to take this sitting down!"

"I will fight, and continue to fight until I'm at my son's side or have sent the First Supreme General to tell Pichu that I said hi!"

The other reactions were the same. Crazy Hand just floated their satisfied. He had managed to motivate them fully. "All right! Here are the groups!" Crazy Hand shouted. "I don't want to hear any complaining!"

Group 1: Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch, Luigi, Samus, Donkey Kong, Roy, Bowser, Kirby, Fox, Yoshi

Group 2: Ganondorf, Dr. Mario, Pikachu, Peach, Falco, Ice Climbers, Ness, Captain Falcon, Mario, Marth, Jigglypuff

"Group 1 will be going to the hidden village in the leaves, and group 2 will be going to the planet Weyward." He explained. "There is a large force of them detected at both places. Most likely you will have a long fight ahead of you. You will all set off first thing in the morning! Do you have any questions?"

* * *

Zelda was sitting out on a rock starring off into the sunset. She placed her harp next to her breast, and slowly began to play a sad slow sad tune.

"Zelda..." Crazy Hand said. "You were absent at the meeting... I understand your pain however..." Crazy Hand however stopped himself from finishing his sentence. Zelda and Link loved each other and the pain must have been exponential.

Zelda just continued to look out towards the sunset. "Do you think Link knew that this was going to happen?" She asked. "The more I think about it the more it seemed like he knew!"

"It is probably not best to dwell in the past, in any case you were separated into two groups. You're in the first group going to the village hidden in the leaves."

"All right." Zelda said returning to playing her harp.

* * *

In the morning both of the groups departed. Each of them were determined. Each of them had a common thought. "We will avenge you Link, and Pichu!"

From that day forwards they had stepped into the fire. Ready to fight and ready to be burned. They were ready to fight and not going to stop until they had joined their comrades, or had destroyed all of the Dark Lord Smithy's forces.

But the true battle had only just begun…

To be continued...

* * *

**I'm going to try my best and stick with this schedule. It shouldn't be that hard... (knock on wood)**


	45. Gaiden 1: The search begins

**In order to expand on the story, I decided to do some Gaiden chapters. This will follow Meta Knight's group's exploits. This chapter was originally going to be 3 chapters. But I decided to just add them all together. After this Gaiden chapter, we will go into the Naruto Arc. Remember, Gaiden means side story. (Or Message, Letter, or Telegram since it has more than one translation...) (Boy, this is going to royally screw up the numbering chapter scheme... and they were going so nicely with the numbers at the side with the scroll down bar...)  
**

**

* * *

**Gaiden 1: The search begins

Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Halberd, its continuing mission, to find new alleys to assist the Smashers in the battle against the Dark Lord, to stall for time while I try to make a more satisfying Naruto and Golden Sun Arc, because it isn't like I had more than half a year to write it, and an even longer time to plan it... And make as many shameless Star Trek jokes and references... Actually that will be the only Star Trek reference... Ah who am I kidding.

Meta Knight, Lucario, Surgam, Sonic, and Captain Olimar were traveling through space on the battle ship Halberd. Each of them were wondering the same thing. "Where do we start?" Meta Knight asked.

"You don't know?" Captain Olimar asked.

"Well I can try and find this person." Surgam said holding up the drawing that Ness had made. "All we know about him though is that he has the ability to wield psychic powers. But that still leaves us with billions of people in the universe."

"Well we should just go off in a random direction and hope for the best." Sonic cheerfully responded.

"Such carefree ways will not work in this situation." Lucario grumbled.

Meta Knight was a bit uneasy. "We will be in Government regulated space soon, and we may be in trouble due to world hopping."

"Just what is world hopping?" Surgam wondered.

Everyone was rather silent. Each of them not exactly sure of the term either. "Its when you originate from one world and travel to another when you aren't regulated to do so by the Government." Meta Knight said. "It is done because the Government doesn't want technology to be given to those who haven't developed it for themselves."

"Is there a reason for that?" Surgam wondered.

"If a planet was able to get technology they could replicate it using their own ways and improve it. Now then imagine this being applied to weapons." Meta Knight said. "The Government is trying to stop the insurrections against themselves at the earliest stage."

"How do you know this stuff?" Olimar wondered.

"Parts of this ship used to be from a Government ship." Meta Knight said. "I've read through all of the files available. While the ship was down the Government inspectors decided that all of the information would be unable to be repaired under Pop Star's current technology condition, and by the time Pop Star got that technology the stuff would have degraded beyond repair anyways.. I however came from a different planet, and they didn't know about me."

"Why would they leave something with valuable information though, even if it was beyond repair?"

"What survived wasn't updated for a few months. And the vital information on projects they deleted. They came for the black box, however they found it destroyed, or at least the replica that I made."

"What's on the black box?" Olimar asked, knowing full well what it was.

Surgam however was having difficulty understanding a few things. "What is a black box?"

"A black box is a system that records all of the data that goes through the ship such as communications, speed it was going at, and where it was damaged." Meta Knight said. "However it is very hard to access it due to the secretive nature. And I can't hook it back up to a network with out them learning that the box does indeed still exist. They probably still suspect that it exists, since they took the replica with them to try and find any information back."

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said." Surgam replied.

"That's okay." Meta Knight replied. "Anyways this is going to be your home while we find more alleys. Hopefully they will be able to boost our strength and help the Smashers."

"So where are we going first?" Surgam asked.

"Back to Pop Star." Meta Knight replied. "I'm going to get King Dedede to help us. Hopefully that won't cause a hitch in plans or anything."

"Nope, I have yet to find the person Ness wanted us to find." Surgam replied. "I don't think his power has fully awakened yet."

"With any luck we won't come across the Dark Lord's forces."

With that the Halberd took off towards Pop Star.

* * *

Surgam was in his room. Focusing and trying to find the boy. Across the universe he could sense those with different psychic abilities. Yet none matched the description that Ness had said. "You are very powerful young one." A voice said to him. Surgam suddenly froze. "You are looking for someone aren't you?"

"Yes." Surgam replied. "I know he has power and abilities, but it isn't fully awakened."

"Do you have a name for this person?"

"No, all I have is a drawing." Surgam replied. "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure." The voice replied. With that Surgam projected the image to the person. There was silence. "This person is in grave danger, he lives in the Nowhere Islands. It might be better if you don't search for him."

"Can I have your name if I want to talk to you in the future?" Surgam asked.

"Mewtwo." The voice replied.

"I'll remember that name." Surgam said.

* * *

Surgam rushed out to the bridge and to Meta Knight. "I know where he is!" He shouted. "Nowhere Islands."

Meta Knight quickly began to search a nearby computer. "Good," he said. "The Government has the location of it on here. Once we get King Dedede we will go to Nowhere Islands."

Suddenly the whole ship began to shake.

"Meta Knight what's going on?" Lucario asked. Surgam was holding onto the blue Pokemon tightly with fear.

"A lone ship has decided to attack us..." Meta Knight replied. "Its quite brave..." Meta Knight quickly flew towards the computer and tried to establish communication with the ship. "Hello?" However there was no response. "This isn't good..."

"Why not?" Lucario asked.

"That might be a Government controlled AI ship... one quick scan and we could be in trouble... We could have whole entire battleships trying to destroy us!" Meta Knight replied. He quickly began to scan the opposing ship and found that someone else was indeed piloting the ship. Meta Knight once again tried to get in communication with the pilot. "Hello, I know someone is in there! Answer me! Why are you attacking this ship?"

"You know this might be a bad time to point out the size differences and all of that stuff and that a ship that size should be completely unable to rock the Halberd by just firing a few bullets." Olimar pointed out. Several more shots were fired from the ship. This time, along with the rocking the lights began to flicker and a nearby console began to shoot up in sparks. "I don't think a computer capable of doing that would have passed any safety tests."

The ship continued to fire at the Halberd. By this time Meta Knight was able to activate the shield reducing the damage done to the ship. "Damn it." Meta Knight muttered. "I didn't want to fight back! But this person has left me with no choice." Meta Knight pressed a button and the Halberd began to fire at the lone ship. The ship was able to gracefully fly through the laser barrage for a small period of time. Eventually it was hit. This was enough to cause the ship to go out of control and spin towards the Halberd. Meta Knight quickly deactivated the shields so that the ship could crash through the metal exterior. He then reactivated the shields so that the hole in the ship wouldn't get rid of all of the oxygen.

"Okay... can you please explain why you just saved his life?" Lucario asked.

"He might be dead..." Meta Knight replied. "And if it is a Government ship we can keep the survivor as a prisoner. Surgam come with me! Olimar, take over the bridge, if anything happens I'll contact you with this. Also if we are attacked, or if something happens contact me with it." Meta Knight threw a communications device to Olimar who caught it.

With that Meta Knight and Surgam began to run through the Halberd. "There was one thing I wanted to know, did you talk with him directly? The boy in the picture?"

"No," Surgam replied. "I found someone else who knew him. He said he was in danger."

"Who is this other person?"

"He said his name was Mewtwo." Surgam replied.

Meta Knight did his best not to show any visible reactions. "I see. Then it might be best if we get King Dedede quickly. I put the ship on autopilot so we should be at Dream Land soon. Assuming that the ship didn't destroy any valuable parts to the Halberd, but you know what they say about you when you make assumptions."

"No, I don't." Surgam replied.

Meta Knight just sighed. "Never mind, we will worry about that later then."

They came across an area where the air was rather thin. They immediately knew that they were nearby the spot where the ship crashed through. They opened a door and in the room was a red ship that had severely damaged the inside of the ship. The red ship was also badly torn up. Slowly they approached the small ship. It was in no condition to fly, or escape. The weapons on the sides were completely destroyed. Meta Knight just looked over it. The pilot wasn't in the ship.

"Surgam be careful." Meta Knight warned. "This ship belongs to Wolf O'Donell, a criminal that is on The Government wanted list."

"A criminal?" Surgam asked afraid.

"He couldn't have gone far, he might be wounded, try and find him." Meta Knight ordered. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched from the shadows. As Meta Knight expected, as soon as the both of them dropped their guard Wolf pounced. He rushed towards Surgam and got behind him.

"Freeze!" Wolf shouted. Wolf held his blaster pointing towards Meta Knight. Because of the knife that was attached he was able to hold it in such a way that the knife was right by Surgam's neck. "No fast moves..." Wolf said making it very apparent that he would kill Surgam. "Or he gets it Government swine!"

"What?" Meta Knight asked puzzled.

"I did a scan of your ship, there are Government parts in it." Wolf replied.

"Oh..." Meta Knight breathed a sigh of relief. "Well the ship is made from left over parts of a Government ship that crashed."

"You think I would buy that tall tale?"

"Well then you can kill Surgam." Meta Knight said walking away. Wolf took this opportunity to shoot at Meta Knight who just disappeared into thin air. A few seconds later he appeared behind Wolf. With a swift move he was able to disable Wolf and free Surgam. Wolf was ready to fight Meta Knight when suddenly the Halberd began to shake.

"More? Are we being fired at again? Did you bring company?" Meta Knight asked.

"No, I was alone." Wolf replied.

"What's happening Olimar?" Meta Knight asked into the communicator.

"The ship gotten stuck by the gravity of a nearby planet." Olimar replied. "We may crash! Why does this always happen to me..."

Meta Knight quickly ran to the bridge with both Wolf and Surgam following. "Why are you following me?" Meta Knight asked.

"I'll get lost-" Surgam began

"Not you!" Meta Knight cut him off. "Him!"

"I'm a pilot as well. And personally I don't want to die!" Wolf replied. "But I'm sure this ship will fetch a high price..."

Meta Knight suddenly stopped and pointed his sword at Wolf. "You will have to kill me first..." Meta Knight said. "This ship is my life!"

"It will be a compensation pay for destroying my ship." Wolf snapped.

"You attacked us first!" Meta Knight shouted.

"Please stop arguing!" Surgam pleaded.

"The kid is right, we have other things to worry about." Wolf muttered.

With that they all ran towards the bridge. Olimar was doing his best to try and steer the ship. Meta Knight quickly took over and began to rapidly press buttons.

"It may be too late." Meta Knight shouted. "We're just being drawn in by the planet. Its almost as if the planet is magnetic!"

Wolf looked down at the planet. "How much fire power does this ship have?" Wolf asked. "We should destroy it."

"This sort of stuff is what gets people on the Government's wanted list." Meta Knight shouted. "We aren't destroying this planet!"

"Then brace yourself for impact." Wolf shouted. "We aren't getting away. This planet is..."

"Who said you could give orders?" Meta Knight shouted outraged.

"I did, since I'm taking over this ship!" Wolf replied. He pulled out his gun and shot at Surgam, Lucario however jumped in the way of the blast. He was knocked back and stunned. Meta Knight rushed towards Wolf and slashed his sword. Wolf was surprisingly able to counter Meta Knight's moves with the knife at the end of his gun. Sonic rushed behind Wolf to grab him, but Wolf dodged the attack and kicked Sonic aside. Olimar rushed for Wolf, however Wolf just tripped Olimar and rushed towards Meta Knight. The Wolf fired his gun and shot at Meta Knight who just used his cape to defend himself. Meta Knight was unable to go out at full power without damaging his ship. Lucario however had recovered and appeared behind Wolf. With one swift attack he knocked Wolf unconscious.

Everyone turned their attention to the planet that they were slowly approaching. They tried to pull away from the planet. But there efforts were in vain. The Halberd crashed into the planet managing to stay mostly intact. Everyone onboard however were tossed around and knocked unconscious.

* * *

When Meta Knight came to, everyone was unconscious and on the ground. Wolf was only a few feet away from him. Meta Knight wasted no time in quickly apprehending Wolf and tying him to a chair. Quickly he went around to the others: Sonic, Surgam, Lucario, and Olimar. One by one he woke them up. Once they had all regained their senses they did a quick check up on the ship. A few quick scans determined that the planet had an atmosphere and that they were able to breath in it.

Knowing that he could breath outside, Meta Knight quickly exited and inspected the damage on his ship. A few minutes later he came back in.

Soon they all gathered around Wolf and woke him.

They all stared at the conscious Wolf tied up in a chair. "I want to explain the situation to you." Meta Knight said. "If you agree to help us we will let you free."

"Fine lets hear it." Wolf said.

"Your ship has been absolutely destroyed. While our ship has received major damage, it is repairable and we are lucky that we landed on this planet..." Meta Knight pointed outside of the window, which had surprisingly not shattered from the impact. Outside of the window was piles upon piles of useless old garbage as far as the eye could see.

"Stranded on the one planet where all of the trash in the universe goes... we must be quite lucky. Personally I'd take this as a bad omen."

"I've all ready gone out there, some of the stuff appears usable for quick cheap repairs, while others barely functions and can be used as scrap metal..."

Wolf looked outside, the sky was covered in smog. "I'm not too keen in helping you, but... judging by our current circumstances I'll work with you. You could have saved so much trouble had you destroyed this planet..."

"Wait what do you know?"

"In less than 24 hours several bombs are going to go off. These bombs are going to be set off to incinerate every piece of trash on this planet that has been placed here for the past couple thousand years. By the way planet isn't exactly an accurate description of this place, it's more or less a giant moving landmass composed entirely of trash, there is no land."

"Then why does this place have an atmosphere?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to ponder such questions."

Everyone was rather shocked to hear about this. "Well then that changes a few things." Meta Knight laughed. "All right Sonic, you are going to hunt out a bomb and then report back telling us how much time we have left. Lucario, Surgam, Olimar, and your Pikmin are going to reconstruct the entirety of this ship. Layer it with trash and a lot of metal and we will let the explosions weld it together. Meanwhile Wolf and I will access the damage on the engine and the other systems."

"Not letting me out of your sight?" Wolf laughed.

"I don't trust you." Meta Knight replied.

"Even though we are both stuck on this planet together, and we both die if we don't work together, you still don't trust me?"

Meta Knight just replied with a swift, "we are wasting time, get to work."

With that they all got to work.

* * *

Meta Knight and Wolf found that the engine was slightly damaged and spent a while repairing that. They then checked the mandatory systems that were required for the ship to run were also fine. "So you built this battle ship?" Wolf asked.

"Yes," Meta Knight replied. "And did you build your own ship?"

"I just customized it." Wolf replied. "That engine... It's a lot stronger than what is necessary for a ship this size. Where did you get it?"

"It was mostly ruined in a crash." Meta Knight said. "The ship was a Government ship. They came to investigate and found that nothing was salvageable so I took the scrap and began to customize it. I felt sorry for the ship you could say. It felt so wasteful leaving it there."

"This planet you could say is the monument to how wasteful everyone is." Wolf sneered. "We probably should check up on them outside." With that they began to walk away. "One more thing, Meta Knight, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Attacking you, if I didn't you might have been able to avoid this planet and not get pulled in." Wolf replied.

Meta Knight was shocked to say the least. "I didn't expect you to be like that." Meta Knight laughed.

They walked outside and looked at the Halberd. What was once a nice uniform ship was now nothing more then patchwork of scrap metal being welded on slowly by Surgam. They had added on a considerable amount of shielding in such a short time, partly because of the thousands of Pikmin that Captain Olimar was commanding.

"Any sign of Sonic, Lucario?" Meta Knight asked. Lucario just closed his eyes. A moment later his eyes bolted open.

"We're surrounded." He said.

Everyone looked at him rather surprised. "By what?" Meta Knight wondered knowing that he would be fully capable of sensing any living beings around him.

"Robots." Lucario replied. Robots began to appear at the top of the hill and fire lasers at them. Quickly everyone took cover behind several pieces of scrap metal.

"Those things?" Wolf shouted out surprised.

"What are they?"

"They are known as ROBs, which stands for Robotic Operating Buddy, they were apparently really big a couple hundred years ago then an incident happened due to the way they were programmed they were sent into space to avoid a major conflict. The company that manufactured them had to be shut down..."

"Why what happened?" Surgam asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Geeze kid, have you been living under a rock? Apparently someone was killed by one of them." Wolf said. Slowly they could see the robots coming closer. "They also apparently like doing work."

"Well that's worth a try..." Meta Knight sighed. "Robots, please help us repair our ship and we will be out of here quickly. The armor needs to be reinforced in order to survive multiple explosions." Their eyes illuminated blue and within the next few seconds they began working on repairing the ship.

"What's going on?" Lucario wondered

A lone robot appeared in front of Lucario. "The order that was given rewrote the previous order." the robot explained. "Please call me ROB."

"Hi ROB," Surgam said shaking ROB's hand. "Can all of the robots talk?"

"No not all," ROB replied. "In fact I'm the only one who can. Others just communicate by using beeps and motions. I am also unique in that I have free will."

"He didn't ask for your life story." Wolf snapped. "Why did you try to kill us?"

"That was our previous order, to defend our home. A man came and said that if anyone else came here they would destroy us so we must defend our selves. This was a week ago."

"Most likely when the bombs were planted." Meta Knight said. "Obviously this person wanted to destroy them with this planet."

"Who would want to do that?" Surgam wondered.

"That isn't important right now, we need to find Sonic and get off of this planet." Wolf barked.

Everybody nodded in agreement. Lucario closed his eyes and he could see Sonic approaching them quickly. Lucario quickly ran off to meet Sonic.

"Will you be joining us?" Meta Knight wondered.

"My home is here." ROB replied.

"That might be a problem." Wolf said. "This planet is going to go be destroyed, along with everything on it..."

"What?!" ROB replied, shocked.

"Through out this planet there have been bombs placed in order to destroy it." Wolf explained. "The scheduled destruction is some time today."

"In 3 hours." Sonic said rushing up to them.

"I see..." ROB said. "Hedgehog please lend me your speed. I must tell this to the other ROBs." ROB began to go out. "Robots," he ordered. "Improve this space ship so that we may call it our home! We have less than 3 hours before everything on this planet is destroyed." Instead of mass panic the robots just began to work faster and more diligently. Not to mention the quality of their work increased tenfold. Sonic and ROB rushed off to warn other robots on the planet. Surprisingly Meta Knight was quiet despite what ROB just said.

"Aren't you nervous?" Wolf wondered. "Your ship is suddenly being taken over by robots. Any reader of science fiction can tell you that it's not good."

"No, I was going to ask them if they wanted to come along and help maintain my ship." Meta Knight replied. "It is hard work for just one person to maintain a ship of this size."

Meta Knight slowly walked into his ship.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Sonic and ROB had returned. "The other colonies of robots are constructing spaceships as we speak." ROB said. "They will be able to escape the planet on time."

"I see." Meta Knight replied. "Would you like to stay and maintain this ship?"

"Yes we would." ROB replied. "As you probably know we were once very popular, however we required a purpose. Eventually a horrible accident occurred. One retaliated and killed their masters. It was all over the news and the worlds were stricken with paranoia. The company that created us had no idea that it would turn out this way so they simply just recalled us only to launch us into space. We searched for our purpose across the stars, and when we were unable to find it we eventually landed on this planet and have called it home ever since. For you to openly offer such a generous offer for all of us."

"Maintaining this ship by myself is hard and I'm sure you can live on the Smash Planet, Master Hand is a rather caring person... hand..." Meta Knight replied. "I think you should tell your robots to finish up their work we will be taking off in 45 minutes." ROB nodded going away to tell all of the other robots.

* * *

Preparations for take off were complete. The engines started and when all of the robots had entered the new and improved Halberd it began to take off. With that it began to fly into space. They stared at the planet and saw other ships also taking off.

Meta Knight was sitting in his room writing out the events of what had happened that day. When he turned around Wolf was leaning against the wall. "Why are you still here?" Meta Knight wondered.

"My ship was totaled, remember. I'm with you for the time being until my crew shows up."

"I see." Meta Knight said. "Have you contacted them?"

"No, I actually want to see what may happen on this voyage. So I'm joining you for the time being." Wolf replied.

"I see..." Meta Knight calmly replied. "You said you were a mercenary, will you be expecting a paycheck from this?"

"Perhaps... depending on how much I have to protect you." Wolf laughed. "So who is this Master Hand? Is he rich?"

"He is the mastermind behind that tournament a few months ago."

Wolf suddenly stared at Meta Knight. "You mean the one that Fox McCloud was in?"

"Yes that's the one." Meta Knight replied.

A smile crossed Wolf's face. His tail began to shake. "My name is Wolf O'Donnell and I'm joining you." He said in a rather intimidating way. Meta Knight of course wasn't intimidated by him.

"Well then Wolf I welcome you to this crew," Meta Knight said kindly. "And perhaps, if Master Hand allows it to the Smashers. I guess I could tell you the real reason I'm out here. As my first task as a Smasher I'm here to find others, those who wish to fight against the Government and the Dark Lord Smithy."

Upon hearing this, the impossible happened. Wolf somehow got even _more_ excited. "The Government." He laughed. "Its been a while since I've done something as crazy as that." Meta Knight stared at him analyzing him. To announce something like that to the normal person would normally evoke a large amount of fear upon them. Wolf was far from normal.

"Your aura is one of bloodlust and violence." Lucario said stepping into the room. "I won't trust you..."

"So what's your story?" Wolf asked.

"I'm just here to reunite with my Master." Lucario said. "Eventually we will go back to the Pokemon planet... Eventually."

"And the kid?" Wolf wondered noticing that Surgam wasn't with Lucario.

"Surgam is unfortunately involved with this more than anyone else." Meta Knight said. "He previously wished nothing more than to kill the Smashers but now... it looks like he has a change of heart brought on by the trauma of watching one die in front of him."

"Such a young pup..." Wolf said showing quite a bit of sympathy. "Did the Smasher die by that kids hands."

"No," Meta Knight replied. "It's quite complicated to understand, not even I know what happened."

"So where is our next destination Captain?" Wolf wondered.

"Pop Star I guess." Meta Knight replied. "We have to get the ship repaired with something a bit better than scrap metal. That and I would like to pick up a few other things."

ROB entered the room. "Thank you for taking my people under your care."

"No problem." Meta Knight replied. "A ship this size needs a crew to give it maintenance. And this is really the least I can do since your home planet was destroyed."

"Yes, I guess so." ROB said. Meta Knight was quickly puzzled as there was a bit of sadness in his voice and as far as he knew robots from back then were unable to convey emotions. "Are you wondering why I'm capable of emoting?"

"Yes." Meta Knight replied.

"I was a factory defect because of this. I was practically destroyed because I showed emotions, free will, and the ability to talk. I was ripped apart and then thrown in to the scrap heap. However I was able to rebuild myself as they had left one of my arms intact." Everyone was quiet. "But because of that I was able to rebuild myself to be more durable than others. I don't resent them for what they did. After all those times were very different. And people fear what they don't understand."

"Times haven't changed much." Meta Knight softly replied.

"Had people found out about me back then they would have feared me, thinking I was some sort of weapon. Ironically that was what I have become."

Everyone was silent. Only the faint hum of the engine could be heard by them. Meta Knight just showed everyone to their rooms. All of them commenting on how they could get used to it.

* * *

Only a few hours had passed. While everyone else had gone to Bed, Meta Knight found that he couldn't sleep. He imagined that the others were the same. That being unconscious for so long had refreshed them. Then again, they were probably still shaking from escaping that garbage heap.

Meta Knight was walking around the ship looking for any minor scratches that he might have missed earlier. "Only about thirty minutes until we get you back home." Meta Knight said to his ship. "We'll get King Dedede and then search for this kid that Ness saw in his vision."

"Who are you talking to?" Meta Knight turned around and saw Surgam who was just standing there.

"I'm talking to my ship." Meta Knight replied. "I put so much work into her."

"We're going back to Pop Star, aren't we?" Surgam asked. He was holding his right hand over his left bicep where he was attacked by Nightmare and there was a scar.

"Yes..." Meta Knight replied. "If you don't want to go out there you can stay in the ship."

"No... I want to see that world again... I want to see how it changed."

"It takes a lot more than two days for a world to change." Meta Knight told Surgam.

"Really?" Surgam questioned. "I mean I changed quite quickly..."

Meta Knight just sighed. Surgam was different. Being traumatized by the death of Link sparked the change for him. Meta Knight looked towards the planet, realizing that Surgam would probably be returning back to the spot where he last saw Link.

Meta Knight just began to walk through the ship. Surgam followed. "Actually Meta Knight, I don't want to go back on to that planet. It holds so many bad memories."

"Then you can stay on the ship." Meta Knight replied. "No one will force you to go onto that planet if you don't want to. You can just stay with the ROBs." Surgam just nodded. "The ROB's will be repairing the ship, and making it much more respectable."

"I understand. I'll just be in my room." Surgam began to yawn. 'I'm so tired."

"Then sleep. One such as yourself shouldn't ignore your sleep." Meta Knight replied. He escorted the kid back to his room. Surprisingly, Surgam had memorized the layout of the ship really quickly. The others, such as Wolf, and Olimar hadn't yet and were still confused by the same looking walls. Sonic on the other hand just ran around the ship until he got to where he was supposed to be going. He would never admit he was lost. Just taking an extended route there.

Once Surgam was in his room, Meta Knight returned to the bridge. Soon he landed the ship. The others who were with him in the bridge looked at Pop Star. "All right, ROB, make sure the robots repair everything."

"Understood." ROB replied.

"We will go get the King. This may take a while, he is rather difficult." Meta Knight explained.

The group departed and walked towards the castle. Meta Knight just sighed. He didn't expect to be back here so soon.

When they reached the castle, they met the first of their problems; a guard wouldn't let them in.

"Let us in." Meta Knight ordered. However the guard just stood there shaking. He wouldn't move despite Meta Knight's orders. "Why aren't you moving?"

"The King has ordered us to let no one in!" The guard replied.

"Why?" Meta Knight asked.

"He had a horrible nightmare, he said people were coming to take him away. And that he would never return to the castle."

"Stupid fountain of dreams." Meta Knight muttered. "So you aren't letting even me in?"

"How do we know you aren't Nightmare in a disguise, or something like that. Or you are just being controlled by Nightmare to use your position to get close to the king."

Meta Knight just grumbled. He turned around and began to walk away. When he was far away from the castle he shouted, "stupid king! How are we going to get in now?"

"We could overpower them." Oilmar replied. "I could send my Pikmin and take the castle by storm."

"I could get in there and get out before they even notice that he is gone." Sonic added.

"King Dedede is quite a plump person." Meta Knight replied. "I doubt someone with your size would be able to carry him and still maintain your speed. The only way he can get out is by his free will."

"Then why don't we return?" Wolf said. "I have a plan that might work."

They walked back to the castle and it was the same guard. "Back again, eh? Well, I still won't let you in."

"Even if we have uncovered a plot on an assassination attempt on the king?" Wolf asked.

"Judging by how awfully convenient it was, and how quick you came back to speak of this assassination plot attempt, I'd say you're bluffing." The guard said.

Wolf did his best to not remain flustered that there were actual competent guards in existence. "But a wolf's hearing is great. I could hear many things."

"You still seem awfully suspicious." The guard replied.

"I'd say you're the one that is suspicious." Wolf replied. "You've just been told of an assassination plot against your king, and you won't let the people in or even inquire further. I'd say you are working with the assassination plot!"

"How did you know!?" The guard shouted, surprised.

Everyone stared at the guard and at Wolf. "Because, you just told me!" Wolf replied.

"So what, I won't let you in. We will assassinate the king and rule this world!"

Meta Knight just answered to this by cutting the guard in half. "Let us enter the castle." He said.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Olimar questioned.

"Because, I didn't know he was part of an assassination plot." Meta Knight replied.

"Does that really change that?" Sonic wondered.

"Yes."

"What is your alignment?" Wolf wondered. "Lawful Chaotic?"

"Lawful Neutral I guess." Meta Knight replied.

They opened the doors and entered the castle. Surprisingly, the entrance was unguarded. "Follow me," Meta Knight ordered as he flew off. Sonic, Wolf, and Captain Olimar obeyed, following the star warrior. "We are going to have to take the longest path to the throne room. I don't want anyone to see us."

"That could raise some problems." Olimar pointed out.

"If worst comes to worst, Sonic can use his speed to knock out the guards." Meta Knight added on. "Your Pikmin might also come in handy."

"I wish you told me about that sooner." Olimar said. "I can only plant them and summon them on dirt and grass. Rocks, and other hard surfaces do not provide the necessary nutrients for them to grow. It is possible, but extremely difficult. And we don't have that time."

"I wish I knew this sooner." Meta Knight muttered. He had only briefly skimmed over Olimar, Lucario, and Sonic's profile back on the Smash Planet. He didn't know their limitations.

"Don't worry, you still have my gun. I can set it to stun the guards if we are discovered." Wolf said, trying to reassure Meta Knight.

"Don't worry, I've trained most of the guards here. I can knock them all out if worst comes to worse." Meta Knight replied.

They continued to rush through the castle. However, all of the hallways seemed eerily empty. Meta Knight stopped taking his intended longer route, and went for the direct route. When they got to the large doors of the throne room they were in for a surprise. "It's sealed shut!" Meta Knight said shocked. They tried pushing on it, however the door felt like it was being barricaded in.

"Stand back then." He muttered. He drew his sword and glared at the wooden door. It would be easy to cut through the door. However Meta Knight didn't know what else was behind the door, stopping it from entering. "My King, forgive me for defiling your castle." He muttered. The next moment he slashed diagonally, twice creating an X mark on the door. Suddenly the door caught on fire.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Fire Sword." Meta Knight replied. "With so much friction, the sword can heat up and start a fire."

"But with only two strikes, you aren't one to mess with." Wolf said. "I'm glad I'm on your side."

Meta Knight faced the door once again. He sheathed the sword and walked up close. He then drew the sword so fast that a shockwave ran through the door. Suddenly the door began to crack. Several second's later it fell off of its hinges and a loud crash emitted through the throne room.

The pieces of the barricade had flown through the throne room, knocking out several mutinying guards. The King himself was tied up to a stake with a bunch of wood and other easily flammable objects in the centre of the throne room.

With the King were also the loyal guards. Everyone looked at Meta Knight and his group. "It appears that we arrived in the nick of time." Sonic said.

All of the guards were terrified of Meta Knight and just backed off as he approached the King, or so it seemed. It was actually just to lure them into a false sense of security. They quickly surrounded them once again when they were near the stake.

"What is all of this about Meta Knight?" King Dedede asked. Meta Knight just stared as the guards surrounded them.

"I thought it was quite obvious." Wolf said. "They are mutinying and are tying to kill you. But I don't expect someone as big and fat and as stupid as yourself to realize what's going on in front of you until it's too late."

"Wolf that will be enough." Meta Knight said.

"I'm going to die!" King Dedede shouted afraid. He began to squirm and struggle. "Let me out! I don't want to die!"

"What did you think they were doing?" Sonic wondered.

"They said they wanted to show me how good they were at tying knots they were!" King Dedede replied.

"They probably challenged him to try and get out of the knots that they tied." Meta Knight muttered. "The King can never turn down a challenge. No matter how stupid it looks or sounds, he will do anything to prove that he is the biggest and the best at everything."

Wolf looked up at King Dedede. "He is an idiot. How can he be any help, he will be the death of us!"

"Why don't you come up to my face and say that!" King Dedede shouted.

"I bet you he can't even hurt a mouse!" Wolf sighed. "He is too fat to be able to move very fast either."

"Wolf, you really should stop." Meta Knight warned him.

The mutinying guards were getting tired of waiting. "Kill them!" They shouted. Sonic just began to run around and knock all of them over the head. Soon they all began to topple over.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted.

"Who are you saying is too slow!" King Dedede shouted.

"The guards, the guards, easy big guy!" Sonic replied. However this wasn't the response that King Dedede wanted to hear.

"Who are you calling fat!?" He shouted.

"He was referring to your social status sir." Meta Knight quickly replied. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you that the king is very conscious about his size."

"He certainly is more trouble than he is worth." Sonic muttered.

"Now then, King Dedede, how about we get you out of those ropes." Meta Knight said walking towards him. He cut the ropes and freed the King.

"Meta Knight, thank you." King Dedede said. "To believe that they were going to burn me alive, their King! What would I ever do with out you?"

Everyone kept their response to themselves now that he was out of the ropes, and not being restrained from sitting on them and showing them what a person of that size could do. Soon all of the mutinying guards were locked up in the dungeon. Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos cleaned up the mess while King Dedede sat on his royal throne.

"I have to thank you Meta Knight, and your friends, for saving my life. If there is anything I can do to repay you, just ask."

Everyone glanced at each other. "Well, you can join the Smashers." Meta Knight said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Meta Knight." King Dedede replied. "I don't know what would happen to my kingdom with out my guidance. And I'm afraid to think of the possibilities. A kingdom with out a king is just one walking towards its destruction. Dream Land will not be that kingdom."

"I'm sorry my King, but we are bringing you to the Smashers." Meta Knight replied.

"You're kidnapping me? Just after saving my life?!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong my King but I was pretty sure that you said to Kirby, 'if there is anything I can do to help just ask.' Now Kirby has decided to ask you to join the Smashers! And not to mention you just said to us for saving your life 'If there is anything I can do to repay you, just ask.'"

"Asking doesn't involve this! Besides I refused."

"Kirby also said you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Off with their heads!" King Dedede shouted paranoid.

Meta Knight just sighed not wanting to accept it, believing that it had come down to this. "Are you really going to listen to someone who doesn't pay you vacation pay, gives you days off, or pays you at all?" Meta Knight wondered. Suddenly all of the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos stopped and looked at King Dedede.

"This is treason!" King Dedede shouted as he was tied up.

"This is politics." Meta Knight casually responded. "You should have treated your guards better. No wonder they wanted to mutiny against you and take over the Kingdom."

"You could show your guards how valiant of a King you are with helping the Smashers!" Wolf said.

"I refuse, I will not leave my country." King Dedede said.

"Then, perhaps you should know that the ones the Smashers are fighting against were the ones who were assisting Nightmare." Meta Knight pointed out.

Suddenly, King Dedede burned with a bright aura. "Then in that case I will help the Smashers! Meta Knight, you have my permission to leave and fight on behalf of Dream Land."

Meta Knight didn't take this response kindly. "Drag him back to the Halberd!" He ordered. "I should have just taken you while you were tied up to the stake, it would have been faster!"

Sonic rushed for Dedede. He tried to grab him, but the King quickly just broke the grip and tried to retreat. Wolf however pulled out his blaster and shot at King Dedede. Gracefully he dodged the bullet. "You're trying to kill me!"

"Relax, it's only on stun!" Wolf reassured him.

"What are you? 4Kids?" King Dedede asked.

"Just for that, I will set it to vaporize." Wolf snapped.

Olimar rushed towards King Dedede. The King however pulled out a giant hammer. He swung it towards Olimar who just jumped over it. "You will never take me!" King Dedede shouted. "I won't leave my Kingdom!"

"My King, you can return once this ordeal is over." Meta Knight said.

"No, if I leave, it will all be destroyed, I will never see my kingdom again!" he protested.

Meta Knight just vanished. A few seconds later he reappeared behind King Dedede and knocked him over the head. This resulted in knocking the big King unconscious. As he hit the floor it felt like the whole world began to shake.

"All right." Meta Knight said. "Let's get the King back to the Halberd."

"I can't believe that my first brave, and heroic act in the Smashers is abduction." Captain Olimar muttered.

They began to drag the King through the castle. All of the remaining guards looked at them, but didn't do anything to stop them.

When they got back to the ship, the ROB's were outside and repairing the ship. It was looking a lot less than a ship with tons of sheets of scrap metal placed against it, and more like the original Halberd, of course it did have a few minor adjustments.

"This is great!" Meta Knight said looking over his ship. "Thank you, ROB. I didn't expect all this work to be done so quickly!"

"No problem." ROB replied. "We can take off at any time."

"Understood." Meta Knight said. "It is probably best if we leave right now."

"All right, I will tell everyone." ROB beeped.

They carried King Dedede in. And placed him in a room that Meta Knight has specifically ordered that it be reinforced with several pieces of steel, making it hard for King Dedede to break out of in his fits of rage, that were bound to be much more common now.

Soon the Halberd began to take off. Once again it was flying through space.

Meta Knight was trying his best to relax. However, he also had to steer the ship. He began to search the databases for the location of the Nowhere Islands. Soon he found it. A small isolated planet.

Several others were also on the bridge. Wolf and ROB.

"Meta Knight," Wolf said. "I would like to talk to you, it's about all of the robots on board. I also want ROB to hear this."

"Sure..." Meta Knight said rather uneasy. ROB came over to them.

"I'll try to keep this brief. But I did some digging. It turns out that the company, that created you ROB, was openly opposed to The Government. I was thinking that they may have created these robots as soldiers."

"That sounds unlikely." ROB replied. "We were created to do house work..."

Wolf however wasn't convinced. "I refuse to believe that, as you have modified your body into a weapon. I also found out that the company also created weapons. Tanks and guns, they then sold it on the black market. At least if these documents from the Government are to be believed."

"Back then there was a major war going on! Everybody, even people who made children's toys, was switching to the production of weapons." ROB retorted.

"That's true..." Meta Knight replied backing up ROB. "It was after that war, and all of the weapons coming everywhere in the galaxy that the Government decided to implement the world hopping laws."

"I understand why this would make you paranoid." ROB said to Wolf. "And I understand your concern. But, my fellow robots and I won't hurt you. We just want a place to live and be at peace."

"There was one other thing." Wolf said. "I found something strange in the Government Documents. Something locked away and it predates you by a couple thousand years. It would appear that robots much like yourselves, robots that your design was based off of, were created by the Government before The Great War!"

"This is news to me." ROB replied.

"This is disturbing." Meta Knight muttered. "We will ask Master Hand when we get back. For the time being, we have other things to worry about. Let us find the Nowhere islands!"

Wolf and ROB nodded. They then departed.

And thus the first day of their search had ended.

To be continued...

* * *

**As previously stated, the next chapter will go into the Naruto arc. I'm trying to decide if I should do it as one big chapter, or break it down. I guess we will see where I'm at next week.**


	46. Chapter 45: Konoha

**Enjoy the Gaiden chapter? Well here we go with the first of the two big war arcs... As much as I would like to do this all in 1 chapter to move on, it won't happen. I was intending on doing it all in one chapter. But there was a problem... My procrastination (Friday snuck up on me... I swear!) **

**This wasn't posted on Monday because; my mind sort of shut down when I found out that there was going to be a sequel to Okami. (Okamiden: Chisaki Taiyou. I think the subtitle translates to: A Small Sun)**

**Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch, Luigi, Samus, Donkey Kong, Roy, Bowser, Kirby, Fox, Yoshi**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 45: Konoha

Samus' battleship was flying through the air. Inside of it were ten of the Smashers, Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch, Luigi, Samus, Donkey Kong, Roy, Bowser, Kirby, Fox, Yoshi. This time, they were in a much larger and spacious battleship.

The ride seemed to take longer than it normally did. For starters, each one of them was nervous. Wondering if they would be next to die. Just like Link, Young Link, and Pichu. Each of their deaths seemed to affect the Smashers quite badly. Some of them affected them a lot worse than others. For some it was easy to stand and shout. To say that they were ready to fight. Perhaps it was a spur of the moment thing.

But the reality was now they were just nervous.

Zelda just wanted to be alone and mourn in silence. Thoughts of revenge had crossed her mind. Setting out for Smithy's dimension by herself. But she thought it would be suicide. She was most likely right. All she could do was just do the mission. And hope that her current condition didn't impede it.

Zelda was rather surprised when Samus came into the room that she claimed as her own aboard Samus' Gunship. It was a small room that Samus stored various bits of inventory in such as unused missiles.

"You are going to have to come out and face the sunshine sometime. Death is a part of life." Samus said. "You just have to get over it..."

"I don't think I will be able to for a while." Zelda replied.

Samus knew full well that it would be difficult for Zelda to recover. "Listen, let's talk girl to girl." Samus said crouching down so that Zelda would look her in the eyes. "I know what you're going through. When my Commanding officer died I thought it was the end of the world. But it got better. When my baby died..."

"Wait you were a mother?" Zelda asked shocked.

"Not a biological baby, it was a Metroid that imprinted on me. Even now it lives on in my veins. But we have each other. Look all I'm trying to say is there will be a time to mourn, but if you continue to pout like this all day the outcome of our mission will be effected."

"I guess you're right..." Zelda said.

"If you want to hide... at least be Sheik." Samus said. She reached for a fridge behind Zelda and pulled out a bottle of water. "Come out when you're ready!"

With that Samus left the room. Zelda did eventually come out only dressed up as Sheik. It wasn't long until they were over a giant forest. Eventually they found a small clearing and landed Samus' ship in it. "Crazy Hand said that the people are really secretive." Samus said. She looked out the window. All she could see was trees, trees and more trees. Samus pressed a button on the Dashboard and instantly her suit appeared over her. "All right... lets get going." With that they exited the ship. When they were all out of the ship it cloaked itself.

"So how are we going to find this hidden village?" Roy wondered.

"Crazy Hand did say that it would find us!" Luigi reminded him.

"That seems really nerve racking..." Roy sighed.

Sheik was looking up into the trees. Samus walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" Samus asked.

"No, must of just been my imagination." Sheik said.

"It isn't." Samus quietly said. "We are been watched..."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing." Samus replied. "We won't do anything until they attack us."

They began to walk through the forest. Only Sheik and Samus really noticed the presence of the people who were watching them. Donkey Kong eventually grew tired of walking and began to go in the trees to swing around. It wasn't until a little bit later that they noticed that none of them had seen Donkey Kong for a while.

"You can come out now." Samus said. Everyone looked around in shock. "We want our monkey friend back now!"

Slowly the shape of a man began to come out of a tree. Naturally this freaked out Luigi who went running off. He was however stopped by what looked like a black snake that wrapped around him. "What business do you have here?" The man who came out of the tree asked.

"We are looking for the hidden village in the leaves." Samus replied.

"What is your intent?" The wooden man asked.

"Why should we have to tell you?" Roy asked.

"Roy stop!" Samus ordered. "There are four others hidden in the shadows, we won't be able to take them." Samus pulled out a card that she was hiding. "We come here under the order of Crazy Hand."

The wooden man stepped forwards and took the card from Samus. A moment later he motioned for everyone else to appear. They jumped down from the trees and landed in front of the Smashers. Suddenly the wooden man went back to the tree and dissapeared. "I belive your story. My name is Yamato. This is Sakura, Sai, and Naruto. This is a matter of severe importance. We must immediately go back to the Hokage!"

"But why?" Naruto asked. "All he did was give you a slip of paper!"

"But not just any slip of paper." Yamato replied. "It carries the sacred insignia of the Hands."

"The Seal of Smash is the insignia of the hands?" Mr. Game and Watch questioned.

"The Hokage will know what to do with this." Yamato said. "Please follow us."

The Smashers did as they were told and began to follow Yamato. Eventually they came to a large wooden gate. They opened the gate and walked in. "Welcome to the village hidden in the leaves." Yamato said. "We will lead you to the Hokage." With that they were led through the village until they eventually came to a building underneath a mountain that had five faces carved into it. They were then lead to a room.

"I'll talk to Master Tsunade." the girl with the pink hair, Sakura, said. Yamato handed Sakura the card and she walked through the door. A few minutes later the door opened. "You can come in." Sakura said. The ten Smashers made their way through the door and sitting behind a desk was a middle aged woman.

"So, you are the Smashers..." Tsunade said looking each of them over.

"Half of the ones that remain at least..." Fox replied.

"So you are pupils of a Hand..."

"Two hands actually... Master Hand, and his brother Crazy Hand." Kirby corrected her.

"Why have you come here?" She asked.

"Crazy Hand ordered us to come here to help protect the last Jinchuriki from The Dark Lord." Sheik replied. Suddenly someone in the background dropped something that let off a dull metal clank. Everyone turned around to face Naruto. He was standing in shock.

"I see..." Tsunade replied. "Then your job is to protect Naruto. Now then how did you find out about this?"

Each of the Smashers were rather shocked by this question. None of them even knew how Crazy Hand found out. "I'll answer this one." Outside of the window was Crazy Hand. Everyone looked at him in shock. The Smashers weren't exactly expecting him to appear out of thin air, and to everyone else, giant floating hands were not the norm. "We have a spy in The Dark Lord's ranks." Crazy Hand explained. "He has been relaying some information to us. And recently they have decided to finish their work quickly so they are sending a large group to capture the last Jinchuriki."

Everyone stood shocked. "They have been obtaining various beings that are super strong." Sheik explained. "For example we fought some man named Orochimaru for Dracula's reincarnation."

"Orochimaru?" All of the ninjas said shocked ignoring anything after his name.

"This isn't good." Sakura muttered.

"He also had some followers known as Akatsuki"

"I find that rather impossible for two reasons." Tsunade said. "The first thing is Orochimaru betrayed Akatsuki and they hate him. They wouldn't willingly work together. The second reason is because Orochimaru is dead."

"No, that is the power of the Dark Lord." Bowser said. "Smithy... has this charisma around him. And if he was able to unite these two groups for a common goal... he has become much stronger. I also wouldn't put reviving the dead past his abilities."

Everyone was panicking now. "We lost to Orochimaru before..." Sheik said. "But it won't happen again..."

"Unfortunately this time losing will mean death." Crazy Hand reminded her. "Now then I have to go check up on the other group." With that Crazy Hand disappeared.

Tsunade faced the Smashers. She was smiling. "Now then Smashers. Your job is to protect Naruto. I wish you luck."

With that they were dismissed.

They were all dismissed, until further notice. Each of them all felt rather hungry, since they have yet to eat anything since breakfast. It was still rather early in the afternoon. "Well, Tsunade gave me some money for you all to eat over town." Naruto sighed. "We can all go for ramen, or you can go to other places to eat.

"Ramen doesn't sound filling." Kirby said. "I want something else."

"Same." Yoshi said.

Naruto just handed them some money and they ran off to find another store. "You probably didn't give them enough money." Fox commented.

"Tsunade didn't give me enough money to begin with." Naruto replied.

They soon came to a ramen stand, the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Inside there was one other person all ready eating ramen. They all entered and Naruto took a seat. The old man behind the counter looked at the Smashers rather confused. "Naruto, what's going on?"

"They just came from out of the village and had to discuss something with the Hokage." He replied. "Since I just came back from a mission I was ordered to show them around."

"Oh, okay." The old man, Teuchi, replied.

"So, one bowl of ramen for each of us." Naruto said.

"Of course coming right up."

For that time the Smashers just waited for the ramen to be cooked. Their glance turned to the other person who all ready had ramen. Eating ramen was a person who was out of place in this world. He wore a school uniform. He had blonde hair and wore glasses.

Luigi stared in shock at the person. "I know I've seen him somewhere before." Luigi muttered.

"That and he feels incredibly out of place in this world." Fox muttered. "His scent is also familiar."

Samus also looked at the boy. "How can you guys forget him?" Samus asked. "That's Jeff, one of the chosen 4 who destroyed Giygas. We met him when we were in Eagleland and he along with Poo had their memory erased and were going to kill Ness."

Everyone stared at Samus, and then back at Jeff. "That's right!" They each shouted. Jeff however was completely oblivious to their appearance. He just continued to eat his ramen while he was in deep thought.

At this time they all got their ramen. Their attention all turned to the bowl of soup, but occasionally they would glance up at Jeff. Eventually he felt the gaze of the Smashers and he looked over.

"Have we met before?" He asked.

"Yes." They replied.

"I don't remember us meeting, but I can't help shake this feeling." Jeff said.

"We met three years ago in Eagleland." Fox said.

"That time my memory was really hazy." Jeff replied. "Well, I'm Jeff Andronuts. What brings you here?"

"We are here fighting someone." Luigi replied. "And you?"

"I'm searching for my father." Jeff replied. "He was kidnapped and I set out to find him."

Everyone was silent. "That's horrible." Zelda muttered. "Who would do such a thing?"

"The note said The Dark Lord." Jeff replied. Everyone who was eating ramen spit it out in shock. "And since then I've been looking for someone who knows who this Dark Lord is. But everything has been a bust."

"His real name is Smithy." Luigi said. "A monster who wishes for nothing but war and chaos."

"That's horrible, I don't know how my father got tied up in this mess. But now I guess I have to rescue him."

"We are also going after Smithy." Samus explained. "If you would like to help us then you can."

"Yes our goals are the same and if we work together we can accomplish them much faster." Jeff replied. "But my father isn't the only reason I'm out here. I'm also looking for a friend. He disappeared several years ago with out a trace."

"Ness?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, Ness... how did you know? Are you psychic too?"

"No." Luigi replied. "Ness, is with our other group searching on a different planet."

"Fate is a strange thing. It brings together people, yet it always works against them." Jeff laughed. "Well I guess I could join you."

"The only question left is: can you fight?" Fox asked.

"I'm not very good with my fists, but give me a gun and I'll be fine." They all nodded.

Deep down they all felt reassured that they would have another ally for the battle ahead. They finished up their ramen and all departed together. It was at this time that they realized that they didn't tell Kirby or Yoshi where to meet up, and they would probably get lost in Konoha. Someone however rushed passed them and went to the Ramen shop.

"We need some noodles!" He shouted.

"For your Super Ninja Burgers?" Teuchi replied.

"Several customers came in and ordered 30 of them! Only four people ordered!"

"There is no way anybody could eat that much." Teuchi muttered.

"I think we just found where they went." Luigi said.

* * *

Kirby and Yoshi walked into a restaurant. They liked the idea of this restaurant because they were currently having a challenge. If one was capable of eating a "Super Ninja Burger (with fries)" under 7 minutes they would get the meal free. Of course, the Super Ninja Burger was expensive, costing about $60 in the local currency.

On the Super Ninja Burger was also about 30 different toppings. Including such things as onions, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and other ingredients. The waiter looked at Yoshi and Kirby rather confused at first thinking that someone's foreign animals had escaped from their leashes.

"For two please." Kirby said.

"O-o-of course, sir." The waiter stuttered out. He showed the two to a table where they sat. Through out the walk the two of them got equally strange looks from other people all ready sitting at the tables. There was also some muttering going around.

"They let animals eat here? How disgusting."

"We certainly aren't coming here again."

"Am I seeing things?"

"What is this world coming to?"

Yoshi and Kirby glanced around. "Do they think we are deaf?" Yoshi asked.

"They think that we are just animals, and unable to comprehend what we hear." Kirby replied.

"They probably don't even know what danger lurks outside their door step." Yoshi muttered.

Soon a waitress came to their table. She looked at them also shocked and confused. "C-c-c-can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"Water and a cola." Kirby replied.

"The same." Yoshi said.

She nodded and began to walk away, muttering something underneath her breath. "I need a drink."

The two just continued to talk. It was soon that they realized that they had no way of meeting up with their comrades unless they ran through the whole entire village and just happened to bump into them at purely random chance.

The waitress came back and gave them their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" She asked after placing the cups down.

"Yes." Kirby replied. "One Super Ninja Burger."

"I'll have two." Yoshi said.

"In that case I'll have three!" Kirby quickly said.

"Well, in that case, I'll have four!" Yoshi shouted.

"I can eat more than you!" Kirby shouted. "I'll have 5 of them!"

"Six!" Yoshi

"Seven!"

The waitress quickly interrupted before this could escalate further. "Okay, so seven Super Ninja Burgers. For both of you, right?"

"That's right!" They both said at the same time.

"Okay, I'll go tell the kitchen." She said. She began to walk away this time muttering. "Who has my gin? This has to be a joke they play on new people like me."

Yoshi and Kirby just began to drink their drinks. "So Yoshi, we both have seven Super Ninja Burgers (with fries)" Kirby said.

"What's your point?" Yoshi asked.

"We will have to see who is the better eater. But we all ready know that it will be me." Kirby replied.

"And why is that?" Yoshi asked.

"Because, I can transform into a Ninja!"

Yoshi just scoffed at this. "You think that will give you an advantage?"

"Of course, it is a Ninja Burger." Kirby laughed.

"We'll see, I'm sure they will happily judge who is the faster eater!"

Two other people came in and sat next to Yoshi and Kirby. However they didn't give the two strange looks. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water is fine." One said. "We all ready know what we're ordering. Eight Super Ninja Burgers each."

"I'll put in your order right away sir."

Both Yoshi and Kirby glanced at the two others. Realizing that they were being watched they looked at the two Smashers. "Hey, it's rude to stare!" The thing about these two people were they looked perfectly normal. They were two skinny looking people certainly two people who didn't look like they could eat eight Super Ninja Burgers.

"Should we have really ordered those eight Super Ninja Burgers?" The second one asked.

"Shut up! You need some fat on you! You just look like you are rotting away into nothing!" The first one replied. "I doubt they will even be super, probably they should be named subpar ninja burgers."

"How can you say that?" Yoshi shouted offended.

The first person just glanced at Yoshi. "Look at this run down hick place, there is no way it can be good!"

Yoshi and the person just glared at each other. "We shouldn't be fighting!" The second person said.

"Shut up!" the first person said. "You're annoying."

Not another word was spoken until the food came. All 30 plates of the Super Ninja Burger came at the same time. "All right," The waiter said, in his hand was a stopwatch. "On your marks, get set go!"

All of them began to eat the food. But soon the waiters eyes were filled with horror.

People stared in shock, that they had managed to eat seven Super Ninja Burgers (with fries) each. A normal person would be full after half of one. Not to mention they consumed all 7 in less than 5 minutes. Everyone in the restaurant just stared in shock. The waiters, and the customers. Their attention then turned to the other two who had finished eating their eight Super Ninja Burgers.

The other two also finished up their eight a few moments later.

"Impossible." All of the waiters muttered.

People began to clap and approaching them was a rather large ninja. Large as in fat, not tall, then again, from Yoshi and Kirby's perspective, he was also rather tall too. With him was another Ninja who just seemed rather bored to be here. "When I came here and heard that they were out of Super Ninja Burgers I had to wonder why. And after seeing you eat I have to applaud!"

"Thanks." Kirby said. "But which one of us finished eating first?"

"It was a tie." He replied. Yoshi and Kirby just glared at each other, knowing that they would have to find some other way to do this. "My name is Choji."

They all walked outside. The first person began to scoff. "That food was disgusting!"

"You're lying. That Super Ninja Burger tasted great!"

"It was all greasy and tasted horrible. None of the flavors went together at all!"

Choji just laughed. "Now, now," He said patting the two mysterious people on the back. "Food enthusiasts such as us should just enjoy the food that we eat!"

"Stop touching me, fatass."

Choji didn't take this nicely. He was about to punch them, however they both jumped out of the way of the attack.

"That wasn't nice." The second person said. "What if he was offended by that comment?"

"Shut up! I don't care!" The first one said. "Listen up Smashers, you're going to have to fight against us eventually, we are two of the Six Sages of Darkness! A group of people who form Smithy's personal bodyguards!"

"So, why aren't you protecting him?" Yoshi asked.

"He is fighting with your stupid hand leader. And he wanted this one on one fight. We just decided to go see you Smashers up close! And you better not lose against them tomorrow! They are all so weak and pathetic. It would be insulting to think that you, people that Master Smithy himself has thought of as worthy adversaries, would lose. My name is Brand. This idiot's name is Pommel. Until we meet again Smashers!"

The two of them disappeared. Several seconds later the other Smashers and Naruto rushed towards the group. "We thought we would never find you." Fox laughed.

"Hi Choji, hello Shikamaru, I hope they haven't been causing you too much trouble."

"No, not at all." Choji replied. "I was just wondering who the people were who thought they could eat so many Super Ninja Burgers!"

"Definitely Yoshi and Kirby." Bowser muttered.

"Well, we should be going." Shikamaru said. "We probably should report what just happened to the Hokage. It's troublesome, but someone has to do it."

The Smashers looked at Kirby and Yoshi confused. "Something happened?"

"Yeah." Kirby replied. "We can tell you all later."

The two Ninja's began to go towards the Hokage's. Everyone else just remained quiet. Yoshi and Kirby also noticed Jeff. "Who is that person?" They wondered.

"This is Jeff. He will be joining us." Samus explained.

**

* * *

**

Naruto had brought them to a small area away from the town where he would normally train. "Why don't we see how strong you are!" Naruto laughed not exactly liking the idea of having bodyguards.

"That works for me." Sheik said. "And besides we can probably learn a trick or two. I'll fight you alone."

The nine other Smashers and Jeff outlined the arena. Each of them watched Naruto and Sheik. Naruto drew a kunai while Sheik grabbed several needle. The two of them stared at each other, both of them waiting for the other to attack. But neither of them moved a muscle. With out warning the two ran at each other. They both jumped into the air and the kunai and needle clashed. Naruto landed on the ground. "Shadow Clone Jutsue!" He shouted. Suddenly ten other Naruto's appeared out of thin air. This took Sheik by surprise but she rushed towards the Naruto's throwing several needles. As each needle hit a clone it dissapeared in a puff of smoke. In the back she could see a clone helping Naruto make something. A swirling ball of energy. Sheik wasted no time in summoning her Weapon of Heart, the Holy Bow. She fired a shot at the ball of energy but to her surprise the arrow was destroyed the moment it touched it.

"_Just what is that kid doing, using an attack that powerful in a friendly spar?_" Sheik questioned.

"Wait Zelda can all ready resummon her Weapon of Heart?" Bowser questioned.

"She has the Triforce of Wisdom for a reason." Samus said. "It grants her a great amount of power. Plus all of yesterday she spent training trying to resummon it."

"And Link once said that the Triforce of Wisdom allowed her to copy any attack she had seen once." Kirby said.

Naruto charged forwards and Sheik brought out her hand. Suddenly energy began to swirl above her hand creating a ball much like Naruto's. Sheik then ran towards Naruto who was shocked that Sheik had created the Rasengan, a technique that took him quite a while to learn. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted out. With that the two attacks collided canceling each other out.

The two of them grabbed each other's hands. Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. From behind Naruto suddenly rushed towards Sheik who just teleported away using Falore's wind. Naruto grabbed another Kunai and Sheik grabbed the knife that was on her back. The two rushed towards each other and attacked. The two of them landed on the ground neither of them receiving a scratch. "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly Sheik was surrounded by hundreds of shadow clones. They then lunged towards her.

"Din's fire!" Sheik shouted out. Fire rushed away from her destroying every single shadow clone in the process. She then fired several needles towards the original Naruto who was now pinned to the ground. Sheik suddenly walked towards Naruto. "I think this battle is over." She said. "Tell me why did you use that shadow clone attack?"

"It was to try and ware you down." Naruto laughed. "I guess it didn't work."

"Can you teach us how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsue?" Kirby asked Naruto.

"Sure!" Naruto replied.

With that Naruto began to train the Smashers on how to use the technique. Meanwhile Sheik had gone back to the Hokage.

"He seems strong all ready." Sheik said. "Why do we need to protect him?"

"They may try to attack and over power him." Tsunade replied. "Recently a scout has come back. The forces are amassing themselves quite a bit away from here. He didn't have much of a chance to see their numbers. But they were strong. The scout was also able to confirm that Orochimaru was indeed alive and working with Akatsuki... This could be troublesome..."

"How so?" Sheik questioned.

"We have all ready lost many great Ninja to Akatsuki. We even managed to kill a few members but it seems they are all back alive. Our Ninja are strong but against such opponents. We have no idea how long we can last. Or when they will attack." Tsunade explained, she seemed incredibly worried. "But I don't think that we have to worry about an attack tonight."

"Why's that?" Sheik wondered.

"Its a day walk from where they are positioned." Tsunade replied. "However we will still have people positioned and watching just incase they decide to attack."

* * *

When Sheik came back to the clearing there were several other people there. Sakura, Sai, and another ninja. This one had white hair and his headband covering one of his eyes, Kakashi.

"Oh, hello there." Kakashi said. "I'm guessing you are another of the Smashers, my name is Kakashi."

"Hello, my name is Zelda. However in this form you can call me Sheik." Sheik said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kakashi said. "So, this is all of the Smashers right now?"

"Yes." Samus said.

Kakashi glanced at Donkey Kong. "Okay, well then, I don't know what to say really. If they show up tomorrow, it probably would be better if you just rest. Also, remember that you won't be fighting alone. We will be there with you, fighting at your side." It was certainly reassuring. "Now, then I want to know all of your strengths and weakness, so we can formulate a strategy. Is there a tactician among you?"

"Yeah." Roy said. The two began to talk and discuss strategy. After that was over, Kakashi just sighed and signaled for everyone to gather around.

"In reality, it probably is pointless to plan out a strategy. Depending on how they attack it could immediately destroy our strategy."

"I think we fight better just acting on the spur of the moment anyways." Roy replied.

"That would probably just be the best course of action for right now." Kakashi said. "You said that they are after Naruto right?"

"That is what our information said." Roy sighed.

"I see, that may benefit us then." Kakashi replied.

"Why is that?" Roy wondered.

"It is a lot harder to capture someone alive. Naruto is perhaps also one of the strongest ninja here." Kakashi said. "Although he is inexperienced, he still has potential. And he has often shown that he is able to get out of a pinch. But don't let your opponents fool you. Let me tell you something I told Naruto 3 years ago. In this world, there are those who are younger than you, yet stronger than me."

Jeff gulped. He was clearly nervous. "I'm sure Ness stands up against people like them, I will too."

"The ninja world is cruel, it has shaped many strong people. It has shaped many dangerous people. Remember, good and evil are just words people use to describe things. Perhaps, deep down, they believe that they are the ones who are good, and you are evil. Maybe they believe that they are doing the right thing." Kakashi said.

There was silence. Each of the Smashers took a moment to soak in the words.

"I want to show you something." He walked away and they all followed. Eventually they came to a monument. "This is a monument listing all of the heroes of the village."

"All of the heroes?" Jeff wondered.

"This is a list of people who died during a mission." Kakashi explained. "In conflict, death is inevitable."

Everyone glanced down at the monument. Each of them remembering about Young Link, Link, and Pichu.

Zelda just closed her eyes and thought about her comrades. "Everyone, I'm sorry. I've been acting selfishly, thinking that I was the only one affected by Link and Pichu's death. I know I'm not alone."

They all accepted Zelda's apology.

"Now then, it is probably best if you all get some rest." Kakashi said. "We all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Naruto, they can all stay at your apartment."

They all began to walk away. Naruto just muttered something underneath his breath.

"Where have you been sleeping?" Samus asked Jeff.

"In the remains of my ship." Jeff replied. "During that time I also repair it."

"That won't do, you can't sleep in such a messy place." Samus said.

"No, I'm used to it." Jeff laughed.

"Come on, Naruto has volunteered his apartment, take the offer! Accept his 'hospitality'!" Samus laughed.

Jeff was trying to refuse, since he figured that it would be crowded in there with so many people. However he was pressured into it.

* * *

They were taken to where Naruto lived and had to stay in the rather small apartment. Naruto was rather shocked to find out that Sheik was in fact a girl. Since it was a small apartment everyone was crowded together.

"Shouldn't we be on watch?" Bowser questioned.

Samus just let off a chuckle. "No problem. I have my ship ready, if they decide to attack during the night, it will detect them."

"This just doesn't seem like the Akatsuki I know." Naruto said. "They would attack during the night. They would sneak into the village."

"They are under new management now." Roy said. "They might operate differently."

"But this still doesn't make any sense." Jeff said.

Naruto just told them to eat what was in the fridge and help themselves. They found that there was very little food, since Naruto only really had to buy for one. But they all ate what was available.

"Let's get some sleep." Zelda said. "Tomorrow, we should be ready for anything."

They all nodded and fell asleep.

To be continued…

* * *

**Okay, hopefully the next chapter will be posted on Monday this time... **

**Edit: I noticed I spelt Akatsuki wrong a few times. (And with different spelling nearly every single time.) I think I corrected all of the mistakes, if I missed one please notify me, and I will change it... **

**Edit 2: This chapter is also the chapter that keeps on giving. I misspelled Yamato as Yamoto...**

**Edit 3: I'm just about to give up... Konoha as Kohana... If anyone needs me, I'll be drinking myself to sleep. **


	47. Chapter 46: The Ninja Battle begins

**I've been questioning a lot of what I'm doing this arc, from Jeff, to these battles. The main reason for this second guessing was because this was planed before the whole Pain invasion arc occurred in the Manga. (Believe it or not...) And considering the ending of the Pain invasion arc... Yeah... I assure you, that won't happen here.**

**Let's press onwards. Anyways, this was late because of a lot of things such as real life is interfering (details in profile)... That and I was making sure there would be no mistakes like last chapter again... And this chapter was longer than I thought it would be... It also took me much longer than I thought it would... My goal: 8500, actual: over 11500) I'm also thinking that Wednesday's are a better day for me to aim for. It allows me to get over my exhaustion from the weekend and is generally just better. So, now I'm going to try for every Wednesday. (On the bright side, I'm updating during the same week...)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 46: The Ninja Battle begins

"Why don't we just nuke Kohana?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Because that would kill the Jinchuuriki." Pain, the leader of Akatsuki, replied.

Currently the opposing army was walking towards Kohana. It was the dead of night. Many of them were carrying torches to see in the dark.

"Then why did we wait a whole day for them to come to the village. Why didn't we just leave it a smoking crater, kill everyone in there, take Naruto, and get back to the Dark Lord!?" Orochimaru asked.

"Aren't you a Supreme General?" Tobi asked. "Shouldn't you be making these calls?"

"It's those stupid tacticians!" Orochimaru replied. "Why do we need to crush them? They are weak and pathetic! They wouldn't stand up against us!"

"Your pride will be your downfall Orochimaru." Itachi said.

"Smithy wouldn't have made these stupid calls." Orochimaru muttered. "Fine then, I'll crush the Smashers! They will experience their last battle today!" In his fit of rage Orochimaru knocked a tourch on to the ground. It immediately began to start a fire on a nearby tree. "Oh crap."

The whole group that was approaching Kohana was Vaati, Orochimaru, Black Knight, General Grey and his robotic minions, General Scales and his lizard minions, Bowser Jr, Zant and several shadow beasts, Pain and Akatsuki, the only members of Akatsuki that wern't there were Deidara and Sasori, however Tobi, and the six realms of Pain were also there. Finally, Soma and he several monsters with him.

They walked a little bit longer. Eventually they came to the gate of Kohana. "We can save you a lot of trouble if you just hand over the Jinchuuriki right now!" They shouted the guards looked at them rather confused.

"What are you talking about?" They inquired.

It was soon that everyone realized the mistake that they made. "It's Konoha." Orochimaru muttered. "The Jinchuuriki is in Konoha... I find making this mistake rather puzzling, as we all knew that."

They looked at the village of Kohana rather frustrated. There was then much bloodshed and slaughter so that they blew off their steam.

* * *

The next morning everything was rather peaceful. The Smashers looked out of the window of the apartment and could see smoke in the distance. The forest was on fire. Quickly they rushed to the Hokage's. "What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"It would appear that they are sending us a warning." Tsunade replied looking out towards the burning forest. "Why though? Shikamaru what do you think?"

"This move is rather odd..." Shikamaru said. "I don't understand why they would make it."

"Perhaps it is as a warning telling us that they are indeed coming. And that they don't want any innocents caught in the crossfire." Roy suggested.

"But it still doesn't make sense. They want to destroy all of the leaf!" Tsunade replied. "In any case we will evacuate the village. All of those who are unable to fight will go into the secret tunnels and escape from the village. They are about half a day away and are burning the forest as they go."

The Smashers began to oversee evacuation leading the villagers who couldn't fight to safety. Meanwhile the tacticians of the Hidden leaf village and Roy began to strategize. Each of them trying to interpret the move that their enemies had made. They had all ready figured out that it displayed their true intentions of destroying the hidden leaf village. However they still were trying to figure out why they made it. Why would they give them preparation time.

"They are only after one person..." Shikamaru said. "Why..."

"It might be a mind game." Roy said. "Imagine that you are playing a game. Your opponent says his next move will be this. You then change your strategy to fight against that next move but he does something else. They may not be with the fire and slowly advancing at the fire's pace. For all we know they could all ready be in front of the gates. I think they might be also giving Naruto time to choose to go with them to protect the village and spare it of its fate."

"I'm going to have to agree with the Smasher." One tactician said. "This is not the Akatsuki that we know. They are working under new management. Their tactics might have changed to reflect that."

"It makes sense... they might be giving us the choice of surrendering Naruto." Another said.

"We can't though." Shikamaru replied. "We have to fight... Hey wait a second!" He looked at a map and realized that they were attacking the nearby village of Kohana.

"Did they go in the wrong direction?

"Roy!" A voice said. Roy suddenly rushed for a device that he was using to communicate with the other Smashers during this meeting.

"What is it Samus?" Roy asked.

"Its Naruto! He disappeared!" Samus replied.

"Everyone go to the gate!" Roy suddenly ran out of the room and wasted no time getting to the village gates. They were open and standing there was none other than Naruto. He just stood there waiting for them to come to him. The other Smashers had also gotten there.

Within several seconds, the Dark Lord's army appeared out of the forest.

Sheik was incredibly shocked. Standing among their ranks was Soma. "What's going on?"

Orochimaru walked towards the Smashers. No one else followed him. "Before we fight Smashers we would like to talk." Orochimaru said. "What is about to happen can be avoided. You just have to hand over the Jinchuuriki."

"Orochimaru..." Naruto shouted. "Where is Sasuke?"

"How should I know." Orochimaru replied. "He is off on some other mission with The Dark Lord's son. Don't worry I'll tell him you died for the glory of the Dark Lord! Now then we will give you a few minutes for your decision." With that Orochimaru walked away.

Naruto ran forwards with the intent to attack however a gust of wind knocked him away.

"Nice try. But as long as I'm here you aren't going to attack us..." Vaati laughed.

"It seems that you have made up your decision then. Dooming Konoha to bloodshed. General Grey why don't you do the honors." Orochimaru laughed.

General Grey just snapped his fingers and his army of robotic minions rushed towards the Smashers. However Roy just stepped in front of everyone and held out the Sword of Seals. With a swing of the blade he sent fire towards all of the minions. Each and every single one exploded. General Grey stared in shock and disbelief however he just began to laugh uncontrollably. "That's enough of the cannon fodder." He said.

"We will fight to protect Naruto!" Roy said. "No matter what you throw at us."

Vaati just laughed throwing a ball of wind towards Roy. Bowser Jr. jumped into the air and spit a fireball at it. When the two collided it became a super sized fireball. Roy however just stood perfectly still with the Sword of Seals in front of him. When the fireball hit the blade it was absorbed. "Any fire based attacks you send at me I will send back at ten times the strength!" With that Roy swung his sword sending a torrent of fire towards the group. However a barrier of wind stopped the attack.

"As long as I control the wind, that attack won't hurt us." Vaati said. "Fire requires air to burn. With out it, it is quickly extinguished. Just like your hopes and your lives!"

Bowser was boiling with rage. He wanted to attack however something was bothering him along with Roy. "They could have attacked and overpowered us a long time ago." Bowser said. "Why aren't they doing that?"

"They most likely want to ware us down." Roy replied. "They want Naruto alive... and judging by his rash nature they wouldn't have that liberty if they attacked us all at once. They also have time on their side..."

"Its going to get boring quickly if we fire one shot at each other and just counter it..." Fox said. "We need to end this quickly!"

"Agreed." Sheik said. She stretched out her hand and behind their opponents she created a black hole and a barrier. Realizing what she was doing Fox, Samus, Kirby, and Yoshi summoned their first Weapons of Heart. The Demon Launcher, The Chaos Beam Cannon, The Star Rod, and The Egg Bazooka respectfully. They all fired an attack creating a beam that rushed towards the group. Vaati just created a barrier made out of wind. However The Egg Bazooka had fired first firing an egg towards the barrier with such a speed that it pierced through it and created an opening for the attack to get through. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when it was too high to hit them but Orochimaru quickly realized that they weren't aiming for them. Turning around they saw the black hole and the attack rushing towards it. It hit and exploded.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief thinking that it was over. However when the smoke cleared everyone was perfectly fine. "Such power..." Pain said. "Had Orochimaru not put up those barriers it would have been the end."

"No way!" Luigi cried.

"Crap!" Sheik said. "I was hoping that would work..."

"Attacks like that never work..." Mr. Game and Watch replied.

"Destroy the leaf." Pain said.

Hundreds of disposable minions rushed towards them. However several ninjas jumped in front of the Smashers.

"You know, the more people that come onto our side of the battlefield, the more worried I am." Jeff said.

"About what?" Luigi wondered.

"It just seems that in every movie, the more one side has the weaker they are." Jeff replied.

"But those are movies, they won't have any play on our battlefield." Fox replied.

The ninjas that had joined the fight was Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino. "Let's get rid of these people!" Shikamaru said. His eyes fixated on the Akatsuki members. Standing there with them was Hidan. "He is still alive!?" Shikamaru shouted. "But I cut off his head and buried him alive! How could he still be alive after I did that? How did they find him with out me knowing?"

"Never mind about that, Shikamaru." Choji said. "We can get him back right now! And this time, you can make sure he dies."

Shikamaru calmed himself. "You're right." He muttered.

Samus looked at all of the ninjas. "I don't know why you showed up, this war will be nothing more than a small skirmish."

Since it worked so well the first time, General Grey sent more robotic minions towards the Smashers. This time, Soma and General Scales also sent their minions. The Smashers, or the ninjas however didn't budge. they didn't prepare for an attack or for a counter attack. And it was soon they learned why. Several explosions occurred. The ground was littered with land mines, and they destroyed all of the cannon fodder minions.

"And now, to end this battle in a clean way." Samus said.

In front of them, Samus' battle ship got rid of its cloaking. It then began to fire missiles at the Dark Lord's forces. Vaati however just sighed. He waved his hand and a gust of wind appeared around them to protect them. However the missiles pierced through the wind barrier. As everyone else tried to run away, they found that they couldn't since the wind barrier trapped them inside. The missiles began to explode and eventually, all of the missiles in Samus' battleship were emptied. "And that is the end of that."

"That was surprisingly easy." Bowser laughed. "I'm a little disappointed that my son died before his youth was over, but he was an idiot and thought he could stand against us!"

The smoke however began to clear. They then found out why they were called **miss**iles "Who is an idiot?" Bowser Jr. asked. The smoke revealed a large sphere of paint that had protected all of them from the explosion. The Smashers stared in shock.

"Well, nobody said that this would be easy." Roy muttered.

"I think we've had enough fooling around." Pain said. "It's time we get serious."

"Wait, let me have a chance." Zant said. Several more twilight creatures appeared and they began to run towards the Smashers.

"Please, let me show you what I can do!" Jeff said. The Smashers nodded. Jeff pulled out two airguns. Jeff just loaded his two airguns and began to fire at them. However none of the bullets seemed to do any damage. Jeff stopped shooting and Zelda quickly came over. She placed her hand on his gun and blessed it.

"There now it should harm them."

"Thanks." Jeff said. Jeff began to fire his guns towards the twilight monsters. Upon hitting them it caused them to explode into partials. He began to twirl the guns around on his fingers and constantly stopped them and shot more twilight creatures. Until they were all gone.

"I think he has a better shot than you do." Bowser whispered to Samus.

"I doubt that. He is still young. He hasn't killed actual humans, or aliens with capable of sentience. Only monsters." Samus replied. "Once he gets a taste of reality, and he realizes the weight of his gun, then we will see who has the better shot."

"Sheesh." Bowser muttered. "You don't have to be so dead serious."

"Akatsuki will deal with the Konoha ninjas." Pain said. "Everyone else can deal with the Smashers."

"That works for me!" Orochimaru laughed.

They all quickly chose their opponents.

* * *

**Jeff VS General Grey**

Jeff just looked up at General Grey, a large bulky man wearing a grey helmet. "I guess you're my opponent."

"I won't waste my time with weaklings such as yourself. I want to fight the actual Smashers!" General Grey replied. He snapped his fingers and several of his subordinates ran in front of him. Jeff just pulled out two airguns and shot at them. A few seconds later the robotic subordinates exploded.

"Fight me seriously." Jeff replied. "For you, who fight for the Dark Lord, I will hold nothing back! I will rescue my father!"

"You're not even a Smasher, I don't see why I have to fight you!" General Grey replied. "But if you insist." He rushed towards Jeff with much more speed than Jeff was expecting from a person of his bulky size. He punched towards the ground. Quickly Jeff jumped backwards avoiding the attack. Jeff raised his gun and shot. The bullet hit General Grey, much to General Grey's surprise he learned that Jeff wasn't using an airgun, but rather a real gun. "Damn you!" he shouted.

"Look down!" Jeff said.

General Grey looked down to his feet. There he saw a rocket pointing up towards him. "Crap." He muttered. The next moment the rocket fired and hit General Grey, a few seconds later it exploded. The rocket wasn't enough to blow General Grey into tiny little bits, but it was enough to crack his armour. It was also obvious that he felt the attack. "Damn you!"

General Grey rushed for Jeff, who just rolled underneath him. As General Grey turned around he was greeted with another rocket. It exploded, by the time he regained his senses, Jeff had a bazooka pointed at him. "Where did you pull that from?"

Jeff fired the bazooka at General Grey. General Grey grabbed the shell and tossed it up into the air. Several seconds later it exploded.

"I'm a bit of a pyrotechnic." Jeff laughed. "I'm also a bit trigger happy." He held out his guns and fired them both. This time they both scraped General Grey's tendons on the back of his legs. This caused General Grey to collapse on the ground. He tried to get back up, however he found it was extremely painful.

"I won't lose to you!" General Grey shouted. He got back up and lunged for Jeff. Jeff however fired at the General. The bullet hit his chest and he hit the ground. "I won't die here. This won't be the end!" He forced himself up. Jeff just lit several rockets and they flew in to the air. Each of them mysteriously targeting General Grey. The attacks hit and he was sent flying into the air. He landed on the ground with a thump. "I'll return to the Dark Lord's side. I will live to fight again another day!"

A portal appeared beside General Grey and he went into it. Jeff tried to follow, however the portal disappeared before he could reach it.

* * *

**Zelda/Sheik VS Soma (Dracula)**

Zelda, as Sheik, rushed forwards towards Soma. He was still in his white trench coat.

"Soma what's going on?" Sheik asked

"I am no longer Soma. I am now Dracula..."

"Then die monster. You don't belong in this world!"

"It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh." Dracula replied. "I was called here by humans who wish to pay me tribute."

"Tribute? You steal men's souls and make them your slaves!"

"Perhaps the same could be said of all religions..."

"Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!"

"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets. But enough talk... Have at you!"

Sheik stared blankly at Soma, wondering why they just said that. Regardless Soma just began to laugh. "Time and time again I've been defeated, but now, I won't die! I will return to my former glory, and nobody will be able to stop me, whether it is you Smashers, a Belmont, or the Dark Lord Smithy!" A cold, dark aura began to radiate off of Soma. Sheik ran towards Soma and threw several needles towards him. They hit several vital points, however he didn't die.

Sheik began to run towards Soma. She pulled out a knife that was holstered behind her and stabbed Soma in the heart. She immediately kicked off of him and landed several feet away. Soma just began to laugh. "That didn't hurt at all!" The wound began to heal. Sheik gritted her teeth in frustration.

"You aren't invincible!" She shouted. "There has to be some way to beat you!"

"You won't be capable of doing it!" Soma laughed.

Sheik pulled out a whip and wrapped it around Soma's neck. She tried to suffocate him, however that didn't work. She then pulled the whip towards her, with Soma still wrapped around. She threw a punch knocking him back several feet. Smoke began to come from Soma's cheek, where Sheik had hit him. "To think that you would be capable of wielding holy powers."

"Holy powers!" Sheik said shocked. She then realized that she had punched Soma with her left hand, where the Triforce resided. "So that's your weakness, looks like I can beat you after all."

Soma sent a dark energy ball towards Sheik who just jumped over it. She threw three needles into the ground forming a triangle. Suddenly the area began to glow and a pillar of light shot up. In the center of it was Soma who was screaming out in pain. The light cleared and Soma fell to the ground. He began to whimper and cry.

"Please, kill me!" Soma begged. "I don't know when he will gain control again! Destroy Dracula for ever! Please! Let me die as myself!"

Sheik looked at Soma in shock. The person begging for his life to be ended. When she was fighting against Dracula, she wouldn't hesitate to end his life, but now she found it hard to even move. Soma began to get up and slowly walk towards Sheik. Terrified, Sheik backed away. "Please do it!" Soma begged.

"I can't."

A smile crossed Soma's face. A moment later he moved right in front of Sheik with a great display of speed. "Soma, has been dead for a while." He whispered into Sheik's ear, before stabbing her in the stomach with his hand.

Sheik fell down to the ground and began to gasp for air. Soma just began to laugh. "Gullible fool!"

Sheik began to gasp for air. "_Damn it, no! I can't believe I was tricked so easily. I'm so stupid. Damn it. Link, it looks like I'll be coming to meet you again._"

"Rasengan!" A voice shouted. Sheik looked up.

"_Naruto... he attacked Soma... No, Dracula._"

Sheik was suddenly turned around; she felt something warm on her body. She looked up to see Sakura above her and healing her wound. "You are going to be fine." Sakura reassured Sheik. "Naruto will hold off against him for the time being."

"Thank you." Sheik weakly muttered. "But what about your battles?"

"It seems like they aren't interested in fighting us, they only want to fight you guys. Or something. Only two of the akatsuki are fighting. Everyone else is just watching the battle." Sheik glanced over to the side, where Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were fighting against Hidan and Kakuzu. "Those three managed to kill those two before." Sakura explained. "They are angered that they aren't dead. Those two members of Akatsuki had managed to kill their squad leader Asuma. They fought, and thought that they avenged him."

"I see." Zelda muttered.

"But, it seems like they are holding back at the current moment." Sakura pointed out.

"Perhaps they are waiting for us to be exhausted." Zelda suggested.

Soma was dodging all of Naruto's attacks. "You're the one the Dark Lord wants!" He laughed. "Well too bad! You decided to fight against me! I'll rip and tear you!"

He began to throw several energy balls at Naruto, who just gracefully jumped into the air and dodged them.

Sakura slowly helped Sheik up off of the ground. "All right, thank you. I won't fall for that trick again."

Naruto got close to Soma, however he slashed the air. Naruto quickly jumped back and threw a kunai with an exploding tag on it. It hit Soma and exploded. This probably would also blow out a chunk of skin on a normal person, however Soma was completely fine. Only his white trench coat was damaged.

"Do you have any idea how much this cost?" Soma asked outraged.

A light arrow suddenly narrowly missed Soma. "The next one will hit!" Zelda shouted.

"You're not dead?!" Soma said in shock. "I'm rather surprised. Are you willing to kill Soma too?"

"Cut the act!" Zelda replied. "You told me Soma was dead." Zelda just pulled back on the bow, forming a light arrow.

"You don't want to do that!" Soma laughed.

"Die, Dracula!" Zelda said. She fired the arrow and it pierced Soma's heart. Where the light arrow had hit, the skin began to rot away, and it began to spread. Soma just began to scream in pain!

"Curse you! I'll revive again and hunt you down! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

The Triforce however appeared underneath Soma's body. "Sorry." Zelda replied. "But there will be no next time for you. This is the end. You won't reincarnate. Your darkness will be purified. The legacy of Castlevainia ends today!"

"Just keep thinking that!" Soma laughed. Eventually his whole body, and the clothes he was wearing had disappeared.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you Sakura. I don't think I would have been able to win with out your help." Zelda said.

"No problem." Naruto laughed. "Now then we have bigger fish to fry!"

However there was a sudden faint clapping, they turned to see what appeared to be Soma, or at least a hologram. "Congratulations Smashers, I guess you defeated this doppelganger. I don't know why I have the urge to praise you, especially since that was only at 10% of my true strength! Although, I guess it's praise for not being pathetic enough and dieing! I guess I'll see you later, or maybe not!"

Zelda was frustrated. Naruto was also quite mad.

"Although, this is a pre-recorded message, but I do believe that you will be quite mad. But don't get mad, we all can't have the last laugh. Mwhahaha!" Soma continued to laugh until the hologram disappeared.

* * *

**Roy VS The Black Knight**

The Black Knight rushed for Roy. With a single swing of his sword, Roy was knocked back. "_His strength is nothing to laugh at!_" Roy thought. "_I better be careful!_"

"Are you the Smasher that holds the legendary Binding Blade?" The Black Knight wondered.

"I am." Roy replied. "Though, I personally like to call my sword, The Sword of Seals."

"Yes, your sword has many names. But it still doesn't change the fact that it is the Binding Blade! I will destroy it!" The Black Knight said.

"What?" Roy said shocked.

"That sword is dangerous and must be destroyed! This is my sword, Alondite. It will destroy your Binding Blade!"

"Why do you need to destroy it?" Roy asked.

"Do you not know why your sword has that name?" The Black Knight questioned.

"It is just sealing away something!" Roy replied.

"Yes, that something must be destroyed now, before it becomes a threat. And you must die as well." Roy didn't take kindly to this. He quickly rushed for The Black Knight to attack. "Do you even know what it is sealing away?"

"NO, I don't care!" Roy shouted.

"It is sealing away your dragon powers." The Black Knight replied. "Hindering you."

Roy just let off a small chuckle. "Oh, is that all. Here I thought it would be some ultimate evil. So what?" Their swords clashed. During this time, Roy's also ignited with fire. "I was hoping to save this for Van, but you will do nicely to test it out!" Roy jumped up into the air and brought down his sword upon the Black Knight. The Black Knight however blocked with Alondite. However a column of fire rushed down on the Black Knight. "And it's over, you will be burnt alive!"

The Black Knight however swung Alondite to disperse the flames. "Is that all you've got? That is rather disappointing. My armor has been blessed, so unless your weapon is also blessed, you can't beat me, or even inflict damage!"

Roy gritted his teeth. "_Marth can cut through metal. I won't lose to him!_" Roy ran towards the Black Knight and swung his sword slashing the Black Knight across the chest. Where he had hit an explosion of fire occurred. "Sorry, but I don't believe that you are completely invulnerable. It might get a little hot under all of that armor."

"You are the cunning one." The Black Knight laughed. "However, I'm afraid that that won't be enough. I keep this armor on all the time. I am used to the heat that it produces."

"Boy, it's got to stink in there." Roy commented. "Now then, I'm just going to have to turn up the heat!"

The fire around the Sword of Seals began to burn more intensely. He swung the sword and hit it against The Black Knight who stood perfectly still. "That move seems to be doing more to you than it is to me."

Much like the Black Knight said, Roy was sweating buckets. Realizing that his tactic probably wasn't going to work he stopped all of the flames on the Sword of Seals. The Black Knight quickly swung Alondite and knocked Roy backwards. "I remember hearing about your sword." Roy laughed. "That it has one fatal weakness. It can't kill those who don't have the means to defend themselves! So, all I have to do is toss away my sword, and you can't kill me!"

"Try it." The Black Knight replied.

Roy just tossed aside his sword. The Black Knight replied to this by punching Roy in the stomach. This winded Roy and he fell to the ground. "I don't need to use a sword to kill you!"

"Damn it, that hurt!" Roy muttered. A fiery aura began to appear around him. Roy began to get up off of the ground. The Black Knight tried to punch Roy again, however this time Roy caught the fist. Not to mention that the armor was beginning to heat up. The Black Knight swung Alondite towards Roy, however his other hand rushed up and stopped the Sword. "You really look like you are going in slow motion."

"I see, when you willingly discarded the Binding Blade your hidden dragon powers were released." The Black Knight laughed. "But your body is that of a human. There is no way that it can withstand all of that pressure that it is receiving."

Roy let go of the Black Knight's fist and punched him in the abdomen. The armor failed to protect The Black Knight and a few seconds later he was on the ground, kneeling in front of Roy. "To believe you knocked me onto my knees." The Black Knight said in shock. Suddenly a magic circle appeared underneath The Black Knight. "It is better to live and fight another day. When I come back, your attack won't be as effective!"

However the magic circle shattered before The Black Knight could run away. "Unfortunately, my Sword of Seals was in the same area as the magic circle. It won't let you escape!"

"Even after you've discarded it? The sword would be offended! Why should it still try and protect you?"

Roy suddenly felt a pain shoot through his body. The fiery aura began to disappear. Roy also dropped down onto his hands and knees. He was gasping for breath. "Damn it!"

"It seems that your body has finally reached it's limit!" The Black Knight said. "A lot shorter than I thought it would take, but it would be a real threat if you were able to recover and completely master it. This is the end Roy!"

"_No, this can't be the end! I want to live! I want to live!_" Roy thought. Suddenly his whole life began to flash by his eyes. He began to recall the first time he met Prince Marth.

* * *

Flashback:

He was in front of his father, Eliwood. "Can I be in the meeting with you Dad?" The young Roy wondered.

Elwood just looked down at his son. "You would just get quite bored of it." Eliwood laughed. "I'm quite bored in there. I reassure you, there is nothing fun about it. Just a bunch of old people talking. But tell you what, we can go and have fun tonight.

Roy just nodded. "Can you teach me how to fight with a sword?" Roy wondered.

"Of course."

"And I don't mean one of the guards, I want you to teach me!" Roy replied.

"Of course!" Eliwood smiled. He patted Roy on the head and began to walk into

Several weeks passed. True to his word, Eliwood began to teach his son how to wield a sword. Several weeks later Roy was eating some food. Beside his plate was a strange red gemstone, a ruby.

"Master Roy," one of the servants said. "I always see you with that ruby. I must wonder, why?"

"It is always warm." The young Roy replied. "When I have it in my hands, I'm never cold!"

"That is because it is the Fire Ruby, one of the 10 ancient jewels said to carry mysterious powers. You must always keep it safe, many people would try to get their hands on it if they knew you had it."

"I'll fight those people off!" The young Roy replied. He got out of the chair, grabbed the Sword of Seals at his side and began to swing it around, however it was still in the scabbard.

"Please young master, you mustn't get too excited, or else you will hurt your-"

Roy suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face.

"-self." The servant sighed.

Roy just began to tear up and begin to cry.

"You are too hyper Master Roy. Please just continue to eat your food."

Weeks passed, eventually Roy was walking through the castle. He eventually overheard several servants talking.

"They say another King has come down to talk with Eliwood."

Almost instantly, Roy rushed out of the castle.

Roy was rushing through the town. He was cloaked and believed himself to be safe. He had also covered himself in a bit of dirt to make him look not as clean. He wanted to see the king enter the town, since most likely his father wouldn't let him sit in during the meetings. He climbed a tree and waited. Several people entered into the town, just as he was about to loose hope off in the distance he could see a caravan. Several horses and armed guards, along with several people walking by foot.

Eventually they came to the gate. They talked to the guards and were let in.

Roy glanced down at one person who looked about his age. The person appeared to be a young girl wearing blue clothes, along with shoulder length blue hair. She began to look around the town and walked off to see something, however she immediately lost the rest of the caravan and began to wonder around aimlessly, perhaps not even noticing that she had separated from the others. Roy also noticed several people who had entered town earlier beginning to follow her. Noticing something was up, Roy jumped off of the tree and began to follow at a distance.

Due to the crowds, he constantly feared of losing site of her. Eventually he decided to take a short cut and get in front of her. They girl's eyes were constantly moving around, and they eventually fixed on Roy.

The two looked at each other. "Miss, are you lost?" Roy asked.

"How rude!" the person snapped. "I am a boy! And much more civilized than you!"

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you around here." Roy replied.

"Hmph."

"What's your name?" Roy wondered.

"It is customary for giving one's name when asking for another's." the boy replied.

This guy was beginning to annoy Roy. "My name is Roy." Roy replied, stretching out his hand. "And yours?"

"Marth." He said swatting his hand away. "And I don't shake hands with commoners. Who knows how filthy it is!"

Roy gritted his teeth. He was clearly annoyed by Marth's actions. "Geeze, aren't you a little prissy, Princess."

"I told you I'm a boy!" Marth snapped. "And besides, my name is Prince Marth! A commoner such as yourself should get to know it!"

Roy suddenly grabbed Marth's hand and began to pull him along. "Let go of me, you commoner!" He shouted. "You're covered in dirt, you're filthy, let go of me! Do you want me to scream! People will stop you!"

"You don't know how much danger you're in, do you?" Roy asked.

Marth was actually shocked by this. "What?" He asked confused.

"We were being watched by several outlaws!" Roy pointed out.

"How did you know that?" Marth asked. "Are a part of them, trying to gain my trust in order to kidnap me and force my father to surrender?"

"No." Roy replied. "They have been following you for a while, ever since you wondered off from your company."

"You've been watching me this whole time!" Marth said outraged. "You've been stalking me! You are apart of this abduction plot!"

Roy just groaned irritated. He could have told him that he was also a prince, but Marth would most likely not believe him with his current physical appearance. They continued to run through the streets and eventually came to a forest. They began to rush through the trees, until they eventually came to a pond in the middle of the forest.

"Let go of me now!" Marth shouted.

"Why don't you wash your hands in that pond if I'm so dirty!" Roy shouted back at Marth, letting go of him in the process.

"You probably pissed in it." Marth muttered.

The two of them began to glare at each other. Eventually Roy just lied down by a tree and Marth went to the lake and washed his hands. "Much better!" Marth said. Roy took this moment to grab some nearby mud and throw it at Marth. It hit and knocked him into the water. He got out drenched. "Hey, why did you do that?! Do you have any idea what these clothes cost?"

"Because, you're a stick in the mud." Roy replied.

"You little peasant brat!" Marth picked up some mud and threw it at Roy. It hit and went across his face, and down onto his shirt. "Not that there would be any difference with you dirty peasants!"

Roy just got annoyed. He got up and tackled Marth down into the water. The two struggled for several minutes. "Let go of me!" Marth said.

"Sorry princess, but you can't just order me around!"

"I'm a prince!" Marth shouted back. "Get it right!"

They were snapped back from their fight, and to reality, by a twig snapping. The two of them glanced up into the forest where five people were slowly approaching them. "You thought you gave us the slip!" They laughed.

"Bandits!" Marth said shocked. "So, you followed us here into the city!"

"Yeah, we figured that it would be easy to grab you!" One of them said.

"I'm glad that you took us out of the open." The second bandit laughed.

"As for you kid, for being a witness, you are going to have to drown in that pond and disappear." The third laughed.

Roy reached for his Sword of Seals, however he quickly remembered that he had left it in the castle. He also quickly deduced that these bandits weren't from around here, as they would quickly realize that he was the prince. He grabbed a nearby stick, which was remarkably about the same size as the Sword of Seals. "Why don't you go all crawling back from where you came from?" Roy said.

"Look, the kid thinks he can be tough." The fourth laughed. "A stick won't be able to stop our weapons!"

The fifth bandit who was holding a lance just knocked Roy aside with the pole. Marth looked up at the bandits. "You will be sorry for messing with me!" He replied. "My father will make sure you are all dead!"

"Well, brat, we don't see your father around here, do we?"

Marth realized that unless someone came out of nowhere, he was pretty much doomed. Roy got back up and stood in front of Marth. His stick was ready to defend them.

Suddenly an axe came out of nowhere and knocked the bandits away. They glanced up and saw a person wearing armor and a yellow cape. "Stand back, I'll protect you," he said. "My name is Greil."

"The leader of the Greil Mercenaries?!" Roy said.

"Yes." Greil replied. "You two princes should stand back." Despite saying that Roy was a prince, Marth was still in shock and unable to register it.

"It's five against one, he can't win!" They laughed. They surrounded Greil. However despite having the odds against him, that didn't stop him from completely wiping the floor with them. A few minutes later the bandits were running away.

Greil looked at the two boys. "That was close you two." He sighed. "It is really dangerous to be outside. You should have stayed with your caravan. They wouldn't have been able to attack you. It would be best if you followed me. I'm sure they are just waiting for me to leave you so they can attack again."

The two boys followed Greil, knowing that he was right. Eventually they came to a house and they entered it. "Father!" A boy shouted. He then glanced at the two princes who were covered in mud. "Um..."

"Get them some clean clothing." Greil ordered.

The two prince's followed the boy up into a bedroom. He began to pull out some clothing for them. They glanced at the kid who was their age. "Hi, my name is Ike." He said.

"I'm Roy," Roy replied. "And his name is Marth."

"I didn't ask you to introduce me peasant!" Marth snapped.

Roy just sighed. "He is a little stingy."

Ike nervously laughed. "I can see that. Anyways, I'll let you two change."

Ike stepped outside of his room for several minutes. He could hear arguing coming from inside. Eventually they gave him the okay to step inside. They were fully dressed in Ike's cloths. Soon, they returned back down to Greil.

"There, much more befitting for a prince than those dirty clothes." He said. In his arms was a little girl, with short brown hair. "This is my daughter Mist. Now then, should we return you to the castle?"

"Fine." Prince Marth replied. Roy just sighed. Not once did Marth suspect that they might have not been talking about him during the conversation.

They began to walk to the castle. When they were at the gates, Marth finally clued in. Of course it took a brick hitting him over the head to get it.

"Prince Roy!" the guards said shocked. "What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Ahh!" Marth shouted out in shock. "Why didn't you say that you were a prince?"

"I doubt you would have believed me." Roy replied. "Anyways, can you let us in? This is prince Marth, and this is the mercenary Greil, and his children Ike and Mist."

"Of course Master Roy."

They entered the castle, and Roy began to show them around. However Marth and Roy were soon found face to face with their fathers. Both of them were rather worried about them. Both of them would certainly be getting a scolding later on. "Well, I'm glad my son found yours Eliwood." Marth's father said.

"Ah yes. Though I do have to wonder what Greil, of the Greil Mercenaries is doing here." Eliwood said, focusing his eyes on Greil.

"It's quite a long story." Greil replied. "But to sum it all up, they were attacked by bandits and I saved them."

"I guess it would be the leftovers from that group that attacked us. They were trying to get at us, and kill us." Marth's father explained. "Probably also steal our valuables. Or try to force our country to surrender."

Surprisingly, since learning that Roy was also a prince, Marth began to treat him as an equal. Even Ike, who wasn't a prince, he seemed to treat nicely. At first, Roy just thought it was because his father was there, however even after they walked away and Roy showed the two more of his castle his attitude didn't change back to the stuck up one. Even when talking to Ike he was like he was an equal. Perhaps that was because he respected Ike, or at least Ike's father who had just saved their lives a few minutes prior.

The two became fast friends, and often met up with each other over the years. Eventually that fateful day, where they were teleported to the Smash Planet happened. That fateful day where they became Smashers.

End Flashback

* * *

"I don't want to die!" Roy shouted.

The disappearing flames suddenly froze and began to draw themselves in front of Roy, creating a sword. The sword blocked the attack. In the sword was the jewel, the Fire Ruby. "I summoned my Weapon of Heart?!" Roy said shocked.

The Black Knight swung his sword and sent a beam of energy towards Roy. Roy quickly countered the attack with his own beam of energy. The two attacks collided, and canceled each other out. "You are certainly difficult to deal with." The Black Knight said, as he rushed towards Roy.

The two swords clashed. "Sorry, but I don't feel like losing!" Roy laughed.

The Black Knight jumped back and sent several more waves of energy towards Roy, these waves were strong enough to tear up the ground. Roy quickly rolled out of the way and rolled behind the Black Knight, bringing up his sword, and slashing off his cape.

The Black Knight turned around and faced Roy. "I'm not impressed." He said.

Roy stuck his sword into the ground and a pillar of fire shot into the sky. The Black Knight just stood there. "Am I supposed to be phased by this attack?" he wondered. He cut through the fire with his sword and began to approach Roy. "Sorry, but it's over!" He swung his sword with enough strength to knock Roy flying. Roy however regained his footing. He looked at the Black Knight and brought down his sword, a dragon made completely out of fire rushed towards the Black Knight. It hit, and when the dragon disappeared, there was nothing left of the Black Knight.

Unknown to Roy, the Black Knight used this moment to teleport away once again. Roy's attack however obscured the vision of both the Black Knight and the magic circle.

"I wonder what Ike is up to." Roy muttered.

**

* * *

**

**Fox VS General Scales**

Fox looked at General Scales, not all too happy that he was still alive. "Why are you still alive. I was certain that Andross killed you."

"The Dark Lord has a way for cheating death. He saved me under the condition that I serve him." General Scales replied.

"Well, I'll make sure you stay dead this time!" Fox shouted outraged. "Against you, I won't hold back!" Fox pulled a staff off of his back and began to twirl it around. He glared at General Scales, ready to tear him limb from limb. General Scales just adjusted his two metallic hook claws on his left arm. He also drew a black sword. He swung the sword, but Fox blocked with the staff, forced the sword down, and then used the staff to knock General Scales in the chin. "I've been fighting several sword users with this staff!"

"Cocky brat." General Scales replied. Fox replied to this by using the staff to cut him across the nose. Using the side with out the blade he knocked the side of General Scale's head a few times before the general was on the ground.

"Get up! Continue to fight me if you can! I've been waiting for this, I won't forgive you for what you did to Sauria!"

General Scales began to get up, but Fox began to wail on him, not even giving him the opportunity to recover. He tried to swing his two claws, however Fox blocked against it. "Come on, it's supposed to be me who doesn't let you get up!" Scales shouted frustrated.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to give you that chance!" Fox replied. The staff suddenly began to spray fire out on General Scales. He began to scream in agony. He quickly got up and tried to stab Fox, however Fox defended and knocked the sword out of his hand. "If you want to live, beg for mercy!"

General Scales did an uppercut with his left arm, the arm with the two claws on it. Fox quickly jumped back to avoid the attack, however General Scales anticipated this and threw a punch. Fox quickly countered this by activating his reflector. However General Scales slashed through the reflector with his metal claws. General Scales then threw another punch, this time hitting Fox across the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground and lose grip of his staff.

"Now we are even, we both no longer have our weapons. Let us finish this fight with our fists." General Scales said.

Fox however pulled out his blaster and shot at General Scales. The laser went right through him. Scales just looked at his wound, and he slowly began to disappear. "I'll be back Fox, this isn't the end of me!"

Fox began to twirl his gun around. He then focused his attention on another fight. Donkey Kong and Mr. Game and Watch were fighting Orochimaru.

* * *

**Yoshi & Kirby VS Vaati**

Yoshi and Kirby rushed towards Vaati. Vaati just sent a gust of wind towards the two Smashers, however they both rolled out of the way. "Two of you attacking me at once, it almost seems unfair." Vaati laughed. "Almost..."

A gust of wind knocked the two of them away. "How are we going to get through that?" Yoshi wondered.

"I don't know!" Kirby replied. "But let me try something!" Kirby took this opportunity to transform into Tornado Kirby. He began to spin around and created a tornado around himself. He rushed towards Vaati, who just stood there. Soon Kirby hit a barrier made completely out of wind. Vaati just laughed.

"How foolish of you, to think that you can use the very wind against me, the Wind Sorcerer!" Vaati laughed.

"If only we had the Hero of Winds with us!" Yoshi muttered. "Or, Link, he would know what to do."

Yoshi looked up at a nearby tree. There he saw a small cloaked figure. In his hand was a strange white wand, and it almost looked like he was conducting an orchestra. Suddenly, the wind stopped, and Kirby rushed towards Vaati attacking him.

"What!" Vaati shouted surprised. Yoshi fixed his eyes on Vaati and threw several eggs. With out the barrier of wind to protect him, the eggs exploded and badly wounded him. When Yoshi looked back up he saw that the cloaked figure was gone.

Tornado Kirby was dealing heavy damage to Vaati, who constantly tried to summon more wind to defend himself, however that failed. "Don't think that wind is the only thing I can do!" Vaati said. He grabbed a sword that was holstered on his belt. Kirby however quickly transformed into Sword Kirby. The two swords clashed. While Vaati was occupied by Kirby, Yoshi came up behind him and smashed him across the back with his head.

Vaati was knocked aside. He got up and looked at the two Smashers frustrated. "Such irritating pests!" He shouted. He immediately began to chant something. "Validus ventus , pulsus absentis illa pests , fulcio meus mucro ut is may incidere per quisquam." Wind began to blow towards Vaati. "I see, someone used an incantation or something to temporarily seal my wind. You had your chance, you aren't getting away now!"

A barrier of wind appeared around the three, trapping them inside. Yoshi and Kirby tried to rush towards Vaati, however a barrier of wind knocked them back. Vaati on the other hand closed his eyes, and was trying to find the one responsible for stopping his wind. Sure enough, off in the distance there was the cloaked figure waving the wand around. Vaati just brought down his sword and wind rushed from it and into the forest, cutting through the trees. When it reached the cloaked figure, the cloaked figure countered with his own gale of wind canceling out Vaati's. Quickly, the cloaked figure fled.

"I don't know who that was, or what that person was doing, but he is now out of my way. Now I can crush you!" Vaati laughed. "Ventus!" A blade of wind rushed towards the two Smashers. They quickly jumped into the air to dodge it. However, when it hit the exterior barrier it bounced and began to bounce rapidly around the barrier. The two had to constantly dodge it. Vaati began to throw more wind blades through the barrier resulting in it becoming extremely difficult to move around with out getting severely injured.

Kirby once again transformed into Tornado Kirby, he began to spin around and create a giant tornado. The wind blades however rushed towards the tornado and clashed. This, somehow, resulted in electricity flying everywhere. "Fool, you don't even know what you've done!" Vaati laughed. He swung his sword and bunch of wind went rushing towards Kirby. The tornado reflected it back towards Vaati. He once again swung the sword. "Backlash wave!" He shouted.

Another gale of wind rushed and collided with all of the wind. It then became a large cylinder stream of wind that cut through the tornado. "Die Smasher!" Vaati laughed.

However the backlash wave was suddenly reflected back towards Vaati. Realizing what was happening he tried to put up a barrier, however the backlash wave cut through the barrier and badly wounded Vaati. "Damn it!" Vaati shouted. "I'll be back!"

He suddenly disappeared in a gust of wind. Yoshi stood surprised. He wondered how Kirby managed to reflect the attack. "Kirby how did you do that?" Yoshi wondered.

As the wind cleared up, Kirby was revealed to be in his Mirror Kirby form. "I reflected the attack back at him." Kirby replied.

* * *

**Donkey Kong & Mr. Game and Watch VS Orochimaru**

Donkey Kong, and Mr. Game and Watch ran towards Orochimaru. "We meet again Smasher!" Orochimaru laughed. "I doubt things are going to be different this time! I don't even know how you managed to defeat Dumas!"

While Orochimaru was talking Donkey Kong rushed up and delivered a Giant's Punch directly to his face. This sent Orochimaru flying, and skidding across the ground. He got up off of the ground, looking rather frustrated at them. "How dare you attack me while I'm talking!" He glared at the Smashers, trying to paralyze them in fear. However that failed. Several seconds later he was hit by another Giant's Punch, and a Judgment.

Orochimaru got back up and looked at the Smashers. "Why didn't that stop you?"

"Sorry, but I've felt much scarier glares than that." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "I don't know from where, but yours won't stop me!"

Snakes rushed out of Orochimaru's sleeves and towards the two Smashers. Donkey Kong just smashed them with his hands, while Mr. Game and Watch smashed them with his hammer. The end result was several snakes squashed on the ground. The two Smashers looked up at Orochimaru. He quickly began to form a multitude of seals. He began to breath fire out towards Donkey Kong and Mr. Game and Watch. Mr. Game and Watch however countered by pulling out a bucket. "Sorry, but while I'm here, I'm going to make sure that you don't beat us again."

The bucket was filled. Mr. Game and Watch then threw it towards Orochimaru. He quickly moved to avoid the oil panic, but to his surprise the oil, somehow, managed to follow him. Eventually it hit Orochimaru and badly damaged him. However he got up and shed his skin like a snake and was perfectly fine.

"You are beginning to annoy me!" He shouted. He ran towards the two Smashers and began to fight them with hand to hand combat. Because of his speed, Donkey Kong and Mr. Game and Watch were having great difficulty fighting back. However out of nowhere, Fox flew in and delivered a kick that sent Orochimaru flying.

"Hey guys, need any help?" Fox asked.

"Help would be appreciated!" Mr. Game and Watch replied.

Fox looked at Orochimaru. "Be it two, or thirty, I will make sure all of you Smashers perish!" Orochimaru shouted. Orochimaru made several more seals. Fox however rushed up to him and kicked him, stopping the process of making the seals. Orochimaru quickly spat out a sword. He picked it up and looked at the three Smashers. "I've had it with you all!" He said regaining his composer. "No more fooling around!"

He suddenly appeared in front of them and slashed his sword. All of the Smashers tried to dodge, in the case of Donkey Kong and Fox, they were successful. He however managed to cut Mr. Game and Watch. From the two dimensional man purple bugs began to crawl out of the wound, healing it. "What the hell?!" Orochimaru said shocked that there was something inside Mr. Game and Watch.

Mr. Game and Watch was also surprised. What was even more surprising that the strange creatures were fully three dimensional. One also had to wonder if it hurt Mr. Game and Watch when they came out. Fox took advantage of Orochimaru being distracted and launched a Fire Fox directly into him. This knocked Orochimaru backwards. The purple bugs then rushed over to Orochimaru and bonded him to the ground. However, Orochimaru's bones began to crack and he tried to pull himself out of it.

The Smashers just prepared themsevles for when this happened. Each of them were also trying to get over the shock of that there was something inside Mr. Game and Watch.

* * *

**Luigi VS Zant**

Luigi was left alone to fight Zant. "Guys? A little help? Please? Anybody? He seems scary!"

Zant looked down at Luigi. From his clothing came two swords. Luigi just began to scream afraid, soon he began to run around like a chicken with his head cut off, which was rather helpful, because Zant's fighting style resolved around acting like a chicken with it's head cut off. Needless to say, neither of them got much accomplished, besides running around.

Suddenly Zant disappeared, only to reappear right in front of Luigi. Luigi ducked down to avoid the attack making Zant only cut air above him. Zant brought down his two swords. Luigi however quickly turned to his side so that both of the swords missed him. In an act of self defense, Luigi delivered an uppercut to Zant knocking him up into the sky. Zant quickly began to fire several balls of energy down towards Luigi, who countered them with his own fireballs. When the two collided, they exploded.

Zant quickly went through the smoke to attack Luigi directly. Luigi however dodged. It however was a close shave. In fact, it was such a close shave Luigi's mustache was cut off. This however enraged Luigi. "How dare you cut off my mustache!" He shouted enraged. Electricity began to spark through his body. The Negative Zone also began to appear and expand, trapping Zant within it's clutches.

"Oh crap!" Zant shouted. Quickly he disappeared and fled from the battle.

Luigi began to calm down. He looked at the mustache hair on the ground and began to silently mourn for it. To him, and his brother, his mustache was their defining characteristic, one of the few things that set them apart from each other. Thankfully, due to status quo being god, it would be back by the time they were back at the Smash Mansion, before anyone else could notice it's absence.

* * *

**Bowser VS Bowser Jr.**

Bowser rushed towards his son. However a barrier of paint appeared in front of Bowser Jr. and stopped Bowser. Suddenly it toppled over him like a wave drenching Bowser in paint. Bowser quickly countered by spinning in his whirling fortress, the paint quickly flrew off of him. Bowser Jr. quickly ran towards his father and delivered a skull bash knocking him backwards. Bowser was knocked off balanced and fell onto his back where he was unable to do anything but flail around helplessly. "Hahaha!" Bowser Jr. laughed.

One of Jeff's rockets went flying and underneath Bowser's shell. A moment later it exploded and sent Bowser upright. "Thanks kid!" Bowser laughed. He faced his son once again, this time he was sure he wasn't going to lose to him.

Bowser Jr. ran towards Bowser. This time Bowser breathed out a stream of fire towards Bowser Jr. The young koopa tried to counter with his own fire, however it was quickly overpowered by Bowser's much stronger fire. Bowser then rushed towards Bowser Jr. and punched his own son down to the ground.

"I'm calling social services!" Bowser Jr. cried.

"Try it." Bowser replied.

Bowser Jr. pulled out a cell phone however Bowser bashed his head against the young Koopa before he could even dial a number. Bowser than swiped the cell phone out of the young koopa's hand and onto the ground where he stomped on it, destroying it. "HA!" Bowser laughed. "Now just try calling social services!"

Bowser Jr. quickly pulled out his paintbrush and began to paint something on the ground. Bowser however rushed for his son and smashed him across the head. Bowser Jr. went flying, when he landed outside of the paint he began to wave his paintbrush in the air. Suddenly the paint rushed towards Bowser, as though they were spikes and tried to pierce him. Bowser however quickly spun his shell around to deflect the attack.

The two stared at each other. "I'm surprised that you managed to do that!" Bowser Jr. laughed. "However at what cost, dad? Now on your shell is my paint, and it will slowly expand until it covers you completely!"

"Just try and beat me, boy!" Bowser scoffed.

Bowser Jr. snapped his fingers. Suddenly electricity began to surge through Bowser's body. Soon Bowser was on his hands and knees. "Look at you! It almost looks like you are begging for forgiveness!" Bowser Jr. laughed.

Bowser got up and began to use his Whirling Fortress to get the paint off. However, much to his surprise it continued to stick on him. Bowser began to charge towards his son who drew something on the ground. He quickly began to retreat. When Bowser got there a cage made out of paint shot up from the ground and trapped him. Bowser quickly tried to breath fire on the paint, however it was futile. "_If I could summon my Weapon of Heart this paint wouldn't be able to stop me!_" He thought frustrated.

Bowser Jr. just began to laugh. "Come on dad, admit defeat and give me complete power over the Koopas, and I'll let you go free!"

"I'll never let you have power over the Koopas!" Bowser replied.

It was at about this time everyone else's fight's ended, so they were either looking at Bowser's fight with Bowser Jr. or Fox, Donkey Kong, and Mr. Game and Watch's fight with Orochimaru, who was trying to get out of the shadow bug binds. Mr. Game and Watch had focused his attention on Bowser.

Roy jumped down and slashed through the paint bars with the Sword of Seals. "Thanks Roy, but I can do the rest myself." Bowser said.

He began to walk towards his son. "How about you discard that paintbursh and fight me like a koopa!" Bowser shouted.

Bowser Jr. just began to paint something on the ground, however a light arrow from Zelda destroyed whatever he was trying to draw.

Orochimaru suddenly broke out of his bindings. Everyone diverted their attention to him and rushed towards him, with the sole exception of Mr. Game and Watch. His attention was still on Bowser. Suddenly the Black Knight teleported in behind Bowser and grabbed him.

"Secondary target acquired!" Orochimaru laughed.

All of the Smashers turned to see the Black Knight. Bowser was struggling to break free. Orochimaru faced Akatsuki. "We could have captured the Jinchuuriki too if you decided to cooperate with us!"

"We may be working for the same person, however it wasn't the Dark Lord Smithy who organized this attack. He was the one who hired us, not the tacticians. Nor do we want to work with you again Orochimaru. Ever since you betrayed us we have been looking for the opportunity to end your life." The leader of Akatsuki, Pain, said. "We just came here to observe the Smasher's fighting style."

Bowser continued to struggle, however it was pointless. The Black Knight just laughed as he held Bowser in place. "I will return with this Smasher." The Black Knight announced.

"Go." Orochimaru ordered.

Mr. Game and Watch however rushed towards Bowser and unfortunately got stuck in the teleportation. With that the three of them were gone. Akatsuki also teleported away.

"Just think he will become a mindless slave to serve The Dark Lord. Just like Mewtwo." Orochimaru taunted. "Tell me isn't this a familiar scene?"

"This time though you won't beat us!" Sheik shouted.

Orochimaru just laughed. "There is nothing different than last time! You are still weak. Those shots you three got on me were nothing but pure luck!"

"So what if we are?" Fox asked. "We won't give up. Now we can only continue onwards in order to protect our friends. We will rescue Mewtwo, Bowser and Mr. Game and Watch."

"Then goodbye Smashers!" Orochimaru shouted. Orochimaru rushed towards the weakened Smashers however he was suddenly knocked away. Appearing out of nowhere was Tsunade. "What are you doing here old hag?"

"Telling you that you lost today's battle Orochimaru!" Tsunade replied. "You can go back to the Dark Lord groveling for mercy."

"You can't take me down!" Orochimaru shouted. "I can still fight and kill you." He looked towards The Smashers and rapidly began to form seals. "I'll kill you all and destroy Konoha!" He shouted as though he was insane. "I'll see you in hell Smashers!"

"Its over Orochimaru." Samus said. Samus held up her Chaos Beam Cannon and Fox held up his Demon launcher, their old Weapons of Heart. Sincronized they fired their attacks creating one large beam. It hit Orochimaru knocking him backwards, dealing heavy damage. He once again shed his skin, and came out looking perfectly fine.

He got back up and looked at the Smashers. "Nine of you Smashers, and only one of me." Orochimaru laughed. "Even this badly bruised, I'm still more than enough for you! You're all weak! I'll destroy you all!" He brought up his hand and bit on his thumb so that it would bleed. He then placed his hand on the ground and began to summon a monster.

The monster was an eight-headed serpent. On it's 'back' was a giant bell shrine. Sixteen beady eyes focused on the Smashers. "Meet your doom Smashers! This is my ultimate summon: Orochi, the snake demon! You said it was over, but it is just beginning! Today you will die! Today, the Dark Lord Smithy will become victorious!"

The Smashers looked up at the giant eight-headed serpent. "You know what they say, the bigger they come, the harder they fall." Samus said cocking her arm cannon.

To be continued...

**One more chapter... of this arc... If you are reading, please review. Thoughts, opinions? Think I am horribly mediocre and should stop writing altogether? Think I should just write original ideas? Think I should focus on stories that people actually read? Think that my attempts at humor are hollow and dry just like... (I'm not going to say it...)? Think I should actually try and update on Mondays instead of just saying that I'm trying to but fail to post time and time again, only to post later in the week?**

"I have one!" Orochimaru said. "How about waiting until I'm done to finish the chapter!"

**I thought you were done!**

"Oh, no, not yet!" Orochimaru laughed. "I have one last summon, this was the reason why I joined the Dark Lord Smithy. He gave me this power to summon this beast!"

**Look, I sort of all ready finished this chapter, can't this wait until the next one.**

Orochimaru scoffed. "No! No one, not even you, knows when that will be!"

Everyone just looked blankly at Orochimaru. "Did he just go insane?" Jeff wondered. "Who is he talking to?"

"Maybe one of his other team mates were talking to him." Samus suggested.

"No, I was arguing with the author!" Orochimaru shouted. "Anyways, you probably thought I forgot about you Konoha brats. Well, you're wrong. In fact, I brought something along just for all of you to deal with!" Orochimaru bit his thumb again so that it would bleed. He then summoned another monster.

"No way!" Sakura said shocked.

"It can't be!" Kakashi shouted afraid.

"No! But it was-" Tsunade stuttered.

"I don't believe it!" Yamato said backing away.

"Impossible!" Naruto said.

To be continued...

**What did Orochimaru summon?**

"Why did you stop there?" Orochimaru asked.

**Well... It seemed like a good cliffhanger.**

"It would be a better cliffhanger if they knew what it was!" Orochimaru muttered. "That way they could soak it in and wonder just how screwed everyone is and wonder how they will get out of this one!"

**But, I'm sure they will be able to piece together all of the subtle hints that everyone dropped a few sentences ago.**

"Those weren't subtle, they were vague at best!"

**Fine... Have it your way.**

The beast that Orochimaru had summoned was a giant nine tailed fox. Ninetails!

To be continued... (For real this time...)

**Insert obligatory Pokemon joke here. Orochi, and Ninetails are from Okami.**

"Well, it's not like they would just let a game as good as that sell poorly. On two different systems." Orochimaru scoffed.

**Would you shut up? The Chapter's over, go do something until Next week!**

"Fine."

* * *

**Notes: **

**Kohana: was a reference to all of the bad mistakes that I made last chapter. The thought of it actually being a village so close to Konoha seemed funny to me.**

**Little Marth: I've been told that I've butchered Marth's personality before. (Back in Smash Wars 2... boy that brings back memories) However, there are a few things about this. His two personalities, his original Fire Emblem one, and his Smash Bros one are incredibly different. His Smash Bros personality is arrogant. My original plans back then were to slowly transform him from his arrogant self into a kinder and less self-centered person. I derailed them for some reason that I can't remember...**

**Ike: Although he shows up soon, I wanted to do a cameo of sorts.**

**Vaati's chanting: "Validus ventus , pulsus absentis illa pests , fulcio meus mucro ut is may incidere per quisquam." is latin for: "Mighty winds, blow away these pests, strengthen my sword so that it may cut through anything." I used a machine to translate it so I don't know if it is right or anything...**

**Vaati's moves: Backlash Wave is from InuYasha.**

**Let's see how much I can defile canon further next chapter! (Actually I don't think I should be excited about that...)  
**

"How about you make me an all powerful God, and I usurp the position of Big Bad in this story?" Orochimaru wondered.

**NO! I have a better idea; maybe you should leave the fourth wall intact!**

"But my idea was much more fun!"

**No, it wasn't. Now go before I decide to kill you earlier than I planned!**

**Anyways, I feel like I cut much of this chapter short. A lot of things just seemed rushed. Maybe I will come back later and expand upon it... I don't know... **


	48. Chapter 47: VS Orochi

**I didn't notice until afterwards (and looking at a few stats pages, while trying to figure out something...) but the previous chapter was the longest in the story so far. XD. This chapter is longer... Much longer! I certainly hope this doesn't become my new chapter length…**

**Sigh… Well... Here we go… **

**

* * *

**Chapter 47: VS Orochi, Orochimaru, and Ninetails

Orochimaru stood in between the two giant beasts. An eight headed snake, with a bell shrine connected to its body, Orochi, and a nine-tailed demon fox, Ninetails. "Today, Konoha and the Smashers will fall at my hands!" Orochimaru claimed. "Behold, this is the power that the Dark Lord has given me! The snake demon Orochi, and the fox demon Ninetails!"

The Smashers stared at the eight heads of Orochi. Each of the snakes was ready to snap at them. Sixteen black eyes stared at the Smashers.

"If we each take on a head, they will go down quickly." Zelda said.

"Agreed!" Roy said. "There is no way those things can be smart."

"We can focus on Orochimaru and Ninetails." Tsunade said.

"Now then, I'm going to have to apologize, because this battle will be over really quickly." Roy laughed.

"Why is that?" Luigi wondered.

"Weapon of Heart!" Roy shouted, trying to summon his weapon. However it failed. "Weapon of Heart! Come on! I summoned you earlier, why can't I do it now!"

"Perhaps, you don't have enough energy to supplement the Smash Shard." Fox replied.

Roy just grumbled. "I was hoping I could show off my Weapon of Heart. All right, it looks like we have to do this the hard way. Everyone, you know what to do."

"What about me?" Jeff wondered.

They looked at the kid. "Do whatever you can do." Roy said. "We don't know your abilities, so we can't really plan for you."

"Understood," Jeff replied. "I'll show you that I'm helpful!"

The eight Smashers divided themselves for each of the eight heads of Orochi. The plan was for one Smasher to take on one head each. Each head had a different element on it. Water, Electricty, Poison, Wind, Light, Fire, Earth and Darkness.

Roy stood in front of the fire head. It began to breath out fire, so he brought up the Sword of Seals. The fire soon began to be absorbed by the sword. Reacting quickly he sent the fire back to the snake. The attack however didn't have that much of an effect, all it did was make the fire on the bell shrine burn brighter.

Donkey Kong stood in front of the Earth head. The head began to come down trying to squash the ape. Donkey Kong however raised his hands to stop the snake from crushing him. Surprisingly, Donkey Kong was able to hold up the gargantuan snakehead. "_I was expecting this to be heavier._" He thought. Quickly he brought back his fist and punched Ground Orochi's head.

Samus stood before the water head. It tried to spit out a torrent of water to wash her away. However she stood strong. Her gravity suit was instantly activated and allowed her to walk towards it. Quickly she fired several plasma shots into its open mouth. Quickly, Water Orochi closed its mouth and the torrent of water stopped.

Kirby was facing the poison head. It began to spew out poison, however the little puffball just began to inhale and consume it. Surprisingly it had no ill effects on him. "_Sorry, but Mr. Game and Watch's sausages are much more poisonous than that. Not to mention Crazy Hand's cooking. Poison like that won't hurt me!_"

Fox faced the Wind head. A fierce gale of wind buffeted against him. However he didn't budge. However, much to his surprise, the wind seemed to cut him. Small cuts appeared on his body, and even cut off some of his fur.

Yoshi stared at the light head. Blinding flashes of light came down towards him. Quickly Yoshi countered by throwing several eggs. The light hit the eggs and exploded, blocking the attacks.

Electricity, perhaps the most frantic of the heads was before Princess Zelda. It shot several bolts of lightning at the Princess, who just blocked the attack with Nayru's Love. The electricity hit the barrier, and surged through it, leaving the princess safe.

Luigi was in front of the Darkness head. It tried to create a cursed area, however that had little effect on Luigi for some reason. Luigi just ran towards the giant snake's head and delivered an uppercut to it. The attack caused the snake to scream out in pain. However the cursed area stretched out, engulfing all of the Smashers. The others weren't as lucky as Luigi and were affected. They suddenly collapsed, as though their energy was being sucked out of them.

Zelda summoned her Weapon of Heart and fired a light arrow, dispersing most of the cursed area.

"Foolish Smashers, do you really think that you could defeat us like this?" the eight heads hissed at once.

"Look's like we have to combine our powers and fight together to battle it." Zelda said.

"Yeah." Roy replied, realizing that this was going to be a lot harder than he had originally anticipated. "In order to defeat this thing, we have to combine our powers. This could be hard."

They all regrouped. In hindsight, this was probably a bad idea.

The fire head of Orochi breathed out a stream of fire towards the small group of Smashers. Kirby quickly transformed into Fire Kirby and countered the attack with a stream of fire. Roy also held out the Sword of Seals and began to absorb the fire. His sword began to glow with reddish aura. The sword was also unable to hold in so much heat. Roy also began to wince in pain, but did his best to hold onto his sword. His fingerless gloves did a bit to relieve some of the pain that he was receiving, but not a lot. Quickly he brought down his sword to try and discharge all of the fire that it had absorbed. A torrent of fire rushed towards Orochi, however a sudden wave of water just washed away the attack.

The Smashers also tried to stand their ground, however the water was too strong and washed several of them back.

Roy quickly tried to think of a strategy. "_This isn't good. Those heads are probably all used to working together, and they probably can work together flawlessly. In order for us to win we would have to best them in teamwork. I don't think it is likely..._"

The water head began to fire a high-pressure water stream towards them. This time all of the Smashers jumped into the air to dodge the attack. The high-pressure water stream was strong enough to create a channel where all of the water began to gather, creating a circle around where the Smashers landed. The lightning head then began to fire electricity at the water, making sure that the Smashers wouldn't get across. However, this also had a second hidden purpose. The electricity would separate the hydrogen and the oxygen from the water.

Kirby, who was still in his Fire Kirby form, decided to fight water with fire. "Kirby don't!" Roy shouted. However it was too late. Kirby breathed out some fire, and instantly the area around them was engulfed in an explosion. The fire had caused the hydrogen and oxygen to combust.

As the Smoke cleared several of the Smashers were wounded. Roy had used the Sword of Seals to absorb a good portion of the flames. However it wasn't enough. Even Zelda who had used Nayru's Love to protect everyone was unable to do anything. The explosion occurred too quickly for her to put up the barrier. They all looked up at the snakeheads of Orochi.

"Foolish Smashers!" The heads laughed.

All of them tried to remain calm. However, that was incredibly hard. "Kirby, you idiot! You could have killed us!" a frustrated Samus shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Kirby replied.

"Yeah right." Fox muttered.

"And what about you Zelda, you contained the explosion with Nayru's love!" Kirby pointed out.

"I began casting when I realized your mistake." Zelda replied. "It's not my fault that magic isn't instantaneous!"

Almost instantly they had all began shouting at each other. Jeff just stood there shocked. "I don't believe it." He muttered.

Roy just looked at them too. "Let them blow off steam." He said. "It might be better, besides, it isn't a good idea to get in between them when they are in this bad of a mood."

"Understood." Jeff replied.

Roy glanced at Orochi's heads. They were all laughing evilly. All of them ready to strike and kill them.

"_Orochi has eight heads, each with their own element. They are all shown to be competent and capable of working together. Meanwhile, we aren't. We have the same numbers, no we exceed the amount of Orochi's heads with Jeff. But we can't match him on the element side. We have fire, and light as write offs. Kirby can only be in one other form at a time. I don't know how we can win._"

"Look at them, they all seem so weak!" the fire head of Orochi laughed.

"Maybe they have learnt that they are all so weak and that it was hopeless to try and fight against us!" the electric head of Orochi laughed.

"Yes, perhaps this is the straw that broke the camels back." The darkness head of Orochi laughed.

"Let's finish them off before they have a chance to recover!" The wind head shouted.

"Such weaklings are only insults to our presence." The ground head hissed.

"Why did Orochimaru bother summoning us for these pieces of trash?" The poison head wondered.

All eight heads rushed for the Smashers. Jeff however unleashed several bottle rockets. They flew up into the sky and began to miraculously change direction in mid air. They rushed for the sixteen eyes of Orochi. However before they could reach their target the heads attacked and destroyed the rockets.

The explosions caught the Smasher's attention. They all looked up to see Orochi. "Okay, for the time being, stop fighting each other!" Roy ordered. "We have bigger fish to fry! We can argue all we want when this is over!"

They all nodded and prepared themselves for battle.

Roy quickly ran to Kirby. "Kirby, everything depends on you." He said. "We need to be able to counter his elements, do you have any idea which element you should stay in?"

Kirby had a mischievous smile across his face. "I know. Bubble form!"

Roy tried his best to hold back his shock. The Smashers, more than anyone else should know that even the most unlikely weapons have the strongest powers. "All right. Use bubble."

Kirby transformed into Bubble Kirby. He had fastened a blue bath hat with several bubbles on him. He also had a bubble blower.

Fire Orochi began to unleash a torrent of fire. Bubble Kirby quickly countered this by blowing bubbles. The bubbles began to form a barrier, keeping the fire away from them. Wind Orochi quickly began to send wind towards the fire, both trying to blow the bubbles away, and strengthen the fire.

"How come the bubbles aren't being destroyed?" A mystified Luigi asked.

"These are magical bubbles." Kirby replied, not actually having a better explanation.

"Who cares what they are, they work!" Zelda exclaimed.

Their happiness however was short lived. The Darkness and Poison heads began to unleash a double attack. The Darkness cursed the area, destroying the bubbles, while the poison slowly reached for them. Quickly Zelda created a barrier of light around them, preventing the darkness or the poison from reaching them.

"Fool, you need to remember that you aren't just the only people on this battlefield!" poison Orochi hissed!

They looked over to see the Konoha ninjas still fighting against Orochimaru and Ninetails. Quickly Zelda summoned her Weapon of Heart and fired light arrows. This resulted in the poison being purified. It also resulted in Zelda falling down to the ground exhausted. She gasped for air, rather shocked that firing a few light arrows had made her this weak.

"What happened?" She asked shocked.

"The Weapons of Heart rely on your own power now!" Fox reminded her. "Using it exhausts you!"

Zelda tried to summon it, but found that she was unable to. "Take a breather, I've got this covered!" Kirby replied. He suddenly returned back to normal. He looked just like he would normally would.

"Are you sure you are in a form?" Roy wondered.

"Yep, of course!" Kirby replied back. He held out his little stubby hand; it suddenly began to light up. "This is my Light Kirby form!"

"Do you have a Darkness Kirby form?" Roy wondered.

"Only in 365: on June 6th." Kirby replied.

Roy blinked, rather confused. "Um... What?"

"Never mind." Kirby muttered. "Anyways. Lets fight!"

They all glanced towards the eight heads of Orochi. "Lets try cutting one down!" Roy shouted. He ran for the heads, which quickly began to snap at him. Roy quickly dodged each snake that snapped at him and continued. He then jumped in the air and slashed at the wind head. He however found that his sword was unable to cut through the thick snakeskin. "What?" Roy shouted shocked. "It's harder than steel!"

"That butter knife won't be able to cut us!" They hissed.

Roy looked up at the snakes and began to grit his teeth. Kirby quickly through an explosion of light towards the snakes. The attack hit and exploded, creating a blinding flash of light. The snakes were clearly blinded and began to frantically trash around.

Kirby suddenly was squashed by the Earth Head of Orochi. The little puffball got back up. "Ouch, that hurt pie."

Yoshi looked horrified. "I don't believe it!" He cried. "Kirby's verbal tic has come back!"

"What are you talking about pizza?" Kirby wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Roy wondered.

"You'll find out soon enough." Yoshi muttered. A head of Orochi was rushing towards them; Yoshi quickly threw an egg towards them. It hit and exploded knocking the snake back.

Orochi quickly recovered and glared down at Yoshi. "I will crush you all!" All eight heads hissed at the same time.

The fire head of Orochi began to breath out a torrent of Fire. Roy quickly jumped in front of the fire and the Sword of Seals began to absorb all of the fire. To avoid hurting himself, Roy began to discharge the fire. The head of electricity began to shoot a bolt of lightning towards them. This resulted in Roy having to drop the Sword of Seals and jump away to avoid the attack. With out him to command it the Sword of Seals began to discharge all of the fire that it had absorbed, creating a wall of fire.

The Smashers breathed a sigh of relief. "Somebody else better start doing something!" Roy shouted frustrated.

"I've just finished scanning all eight of the heads of Orochi." Samus replied. "I can't fire my blaster while I'm doing that. And I need all of the scans!"

Roy just grumbled. "What do your scans tell us?"

"That the eight heads represent eight different elements." Samus replied.

Everyone just glanced at her. "We could tell that just by looking!" They shouted frustrated.

"Nothing much was known." Samus replied.

"Why are you a member of the Smashers again?" Roy wondered.

"Because I'm the universe's best bounty hunter?" Samus replied. They looked rather annoyed at the bounty hunter. A stream of water shot through the firewall. Kirby tried to counter it with the light, however it failed. Fox quickly used his reflector to stop the attack.

"I'm surprised water didn't short it out." Jeff pointed out.

"It's advanced technology." Fox replied.

The stream of water was unfortunately reflected to Roy's sword. With the water dousing the source of the firewall the rest of the fire died down. "How did that happen?" Jeff wondered. "Fire should continue to burn in areas not touched by the water."

"It's magical fire." Roy replied. "Once the source is gone, the fire also disappears."

"There are some things I will never understand." Jeff muttered.

A beam of light shot through towards them. They all quickly dodged. Another stream of water rushed towards them. Kirby quickly began to inhale the water. Suddenly the poison head began to spew poison into the water. Kirby also inhaled that.

"Kirby!" Everyone shouted worried.

After inhaling a fair deal Kirby jumped away. "Don't worry tacos." He said. His body was beginning to sweat. "I can take the poison, onigiri." he laughed nervously. "Mr. Game and Watch's cooking is a lot worse, sausage."

Everyone had to hold their stomachs down, knowing what he was talking about. How disgusting, it tasted. And how after several bites, they were on the ground in pain. "_You keep saying that, but do you really mean it?_" Samus thought.

Kirby began to suddenly shake. His body was all ready being affected by the poison. Kirby quickly transformed into Ice Kirby. He breathed out a purple icy mist. "It's gone snow cone!"

Everyone looked back up at Orochi. "You're lucky that you have someone that is willing to absorb all of that poison! But I have to wonder, how long will it take until he finally collapses?" Poison Orochi asked.

"I won't fall to you!" Kirby shouted. "My body is a lot stronger than one would think! I eat up a lot of stuff with lots of bacteria, spicy foods, and even expired foods from time to time. My body can resist it!"

Poison Orochi just laughed and began to spit out tons of poison smog. Kirby quickly began to inhale it to protect everyone. However he stopped. A sharp pain began to surge through his body, and on his pink body there was a line of purple beginning to stretch out. "It seems that you can't resist it."

Zelda quickly rushed over to Kirby. She placed her hands on the purple line. "Poison. Kirby, you can't completely expel it!"

"The Smasher is right." Poison Orochi laughed. "You see, my poison will continue to spread, and the more you absorb the stronger it will become! Not even light will purify it! You will die through my poison!"

Kirby got back up. He looked at his comrades. "_I wonder what was going through Pichu's mind at that time? Cherry._" He thought. "You're wrong! Pumpkin! Bring it on! I won't fall!"

"Very well then. Poison Burst Extermination!" Orochi began to breath out poison, while Kirby began to suck it all up. Roy and Luigi had to drag Zelda away who was kicking and screaming, trying to stop another death. She didn't want to see another Smasher die, especially not in front of her. Everyone looked away grimly.

"Don't look away!" Roy shouted. Everyone glanced at him. "This is Kirby's sacrifice, honor it! Do not look away in shame! For doing so will shame Kirby and his pride as a star warrior, as a Smasher!"

The purple line continued to spread across Kirby, each moment it got bigger, and bigger until it eventually consumed him, and turned him all purple. But even then he didn't stop. He just continued to suck and consume the poison. Eventually Poison Orochi stopped. "Can you survive that?" Poison Orochi hissed.

Kirby stopped sucking in air and began to stagger forwards. The other Smashers ran towards him. He fell down to the ground; his body was covered in a cold sweat. Zelda tried to grab him, but quickly found that the sweat was covered in poison and it burned her skin. She quickly retreated her hand.

Samus quickly went over and flipped Kirby over so that he was facing the sky. "Everyone, I'm sorry." Kirby weakly stammered out. "Fajita."

"Please, don't say any more than what's necessary." Fox said. Both Fox and Samus were trying to scan him, to try and find an antidote.

"Was that you Fox?" Kirby wondered. "Sorry, but I can't see very well. Everything is getting all blurry. Apple."

"Save your strength, we might be able to save you." Fox said.

"He knew the instant that he inhaled my poison the first time that it was over!" Poison Orochi laughed. "Why do you think that he sacrificed his life to protect you all? There is no cure!"

"Then, we will make one!" Samus replied.

"How optimistic! But you won't have time. All ready his insides are probably melting! The pain must be unbearable!" Fire Orochi said. "We are tired of waiting around, we are going to defeat you here and now!"

"By the way, my poison is extremely flammable and explosive!" Poison Orochi laughed. "If he gets hit by any fire, he will explode!"

"Now die!" Fire Orochi said as he breathed out a stream of fire towards the Smashers. Luigi however jumped in front and summoned his first Weapon of Heart: The Shield. This prevented the fire from reaching Kirby. The other seven heads shot their attacks, to try and push Luigi back, however the other Smashers quickly began to brace Luigi.

"We can't let Kirby die!" Samus said gritting her teeth.

Zelda summoned her Weapon of Heart. "I'll put everything I have in this arrow." She said. "Please, purify Kirby!" She fired the arrow into Kirby's mouth. A second later he swallowed it and transformed into Light Kirby.

Zelda suddenly fell to the ground absolutely exhausted. She began to breath heavily; she really did put everything she had into the arrow.

"I see. Chocolate." Kirby weakly muttered.

A sudden bright light began to emit from Kirby. All of the Smashers had to shield their eyes before they went blind. They suddenly felt a warm light pour over them, restoring their energy and healing their wounds.

When it cleared they all looked up to where Kirby used to lay. However, now it was vacant. Each of them all stared in horror. "He didn't!" They each muttered.

"No." Zelda cried. "He sacrificed himself to heal all of us!"

"Damn it." Roy muttered.

"Kirby, you promised that we would eat all the food at the mansion together!" Yoshi shouted. "You idiot!"

"You shouldn't waste your breath!" The eight heads of Orochi said. "You will soon be joining your friend!"

"What are you talking about? Chili?" A voice shouted.

From up in the sky, Kirby came rushing down towards the ground with a sword cutting Poison Orochi badly. From the cut the poisonous gas, known as miasma, poured out. Kirby quickly transformed into fire Kirby and began to breath out a stream of fire that set fire to the miasma.

Kirby then landed on the ground. "Kirby!" Everyone shouted running towards him.

"Why did you do that?" Roy asked.

Kirby just smiled. "In order to attack him, and make sure he could no longer use that poisonous mist." Kirby replied. "My original plan was absorbing it all, but that ended badly. Mushroom. So, I used the bright flash of light to hide my attack. Not only did it heal me completely, along with all of you, it gave me the perfect opportunity to set up the attack. Pepper. Although, I was hoping to cut off that head. Cheese."

"Curse you Smasher!" Orochi's eight heads shouted. "Now we will crush you with out mercy!"

All eight heads faced them. Each of them began to charge up an attack. Then all at once they all fired it towards the Smashers. Fox quickly jumped in front of everyone and activated his reflector. As Orochi's eight attacks collided, they merged into one super attack. Eventually they hit Fox and his reflector. The attack was reflected back towards Orochi, however a barrier of light appeared around the snake demon. Fox on the other hand wasn't so lucky. His reflector was unable to take any more damage and had managed to explode, causing electricity to surge through him. "Damn it!" Fox growled.

Orochi just began to laugh. Once again all eight heads charged up an attack to fire at them. This time Kirby jumped in front and transformed into Mirror Kirby. He created a barrier that was able to reflect the attack back towards Orochi, however the light barrier blocked the attack.

"Why does he have a barrier made of light?" Zelda questioned.

"Light isn't always good." Samus replied. "On the other hand, darkness isn't always evil. The elements themselves aren't evil or good, it's the way people use them."

The Smashers didn't have time to soak in Samus' words as a beam of light rushed towards them. Quickly they jumped out of the way.

This however was a big mistake. While they were in the air, Orochi rushed for them and knocked them all back down towards the ground. The final attack was rather painful "Damn it." Sheik muttered getting back up. "I can't believe this!"

Roy quickly got back up and rushed for Orochi. He jumped into the air and brought down the Sword of Seals upon the beast. A pillar of fire suddenly shot up into the air. Kirby, and Yoshi also added their power to the pillar of fire, increasing it's ferocity.

Sheik began to quickly do several hand signs and sent a gust of wind strengthening the fire even more. However, a barrier of darkness just appeared around Orochi stopping the attack. Luigi however jumped towards the head of darkness. "Ha!" The darkness head laughed. "You won't be able to go through the barrier!"

Luigi was unable to stop himself. He hit the barrier. However, his body suddenly began to pass through it. The head of Darkness looked at Luigi shocked and quickly fired a beam of darkness towards Luigi. However, a miracle occurred. Any other Smasher would have been badly injured by the darkness, however Luigi began to take it into his body. Suddenly His skin began to change into a darker colour, while his hair went white. His overalls and hat had gone black. Luigi had become, Negative Luigi.

He delivered a punch directly to the Darkness Orochi. The punch had such force that it sent Orochi flying backwards and into the forest. Luigi landed on the ground and looked at his new form in shock. "What's going on?" He questioned. Luigi was clearly in more shock than the rest of the Smashers.

"I'm calling a Deux ex Machenia." Jeff said.

"Who cares. This is great!" Roy laughed. "With Luigi packing that sort of power victory can be assured!"

Suddenly a pillar of light shot down on Luigi, badly damaging him. His body also began to return to normal. Weakened, Luigi just collapsed on the ground.

"No more!" the Light Orochi head shouted. "This is it for you Smashers!"

"_My body won't move!_" Luigi thought, desperately trying to move. Orochi was slowly slithering towards him. "_That last attack just did a number... What was that feeling, I felt so strong. I've felt it before. My Negative Zone. My strength._" Green flames, and electricity began to come off of Luigi. He also began to slowly force himself up. He felt pain in every single one of his muscles, but he didn't care. "_All this time, I've always lived in your shadow Mario. I've looked up to you; I've wanted to be strong just like you. I wanted to be brave. I wanted people to know and respect me! In the end, I wanted to be exactly like you. But now I know; now I know I'm not you. Nothing I am capable of doing will make me be like you. I am Luigi, the second Mario Brother. But I guess, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be called the Mario Bros._"

Luigi rushed towards Orochi. This time all eight heads opened their mouths and beams of energy fired towards him. Luigi however continued to run forwards, with the green flames, electricity, and Negative Zone mixing into one. The beam and Luigi collided, and a large explosion engulfed the plumber.

When the smoke cleared, Luigi was nowhere to be found. "The fool!" the electric head crackled. "He must have been vaporized!"

"No, it must have been my poison that melted him!" Poison Orochi laughed.

"No, it was my fire that consumed him and made sure that not even a bit of fat remained!"

The other Smashers stared in shock. "No way!" Samus muttered. "First Pichu, then Link and Young Link. And now Luigi!"

"Look at them!" Wind Orochi said. "It looks like we broke their spirits. It will only be a matter of time before the rest of them drop like flies!"

"Let's kill them! Then we can destroy all of Konoha!" The water head laughed. "There will be more to kill!"

The giant beast slithered forwards, until they got to the spot where Luigi was vaporized. However a pillar of green fire and electricity shot up into the air.

"Hey!" Luigi shouted. "Who said I was dead!"

Orochi began to scream out in pain. "You tricked us!" Orochi hissed.

Luigi just laughed. "I guess that's one word for it. Sorry, but I'm not going to die here! On tonight's menu is going to be roasted Snake!"

"Have you ever eaten snake? Pineapple?" Kirby questioned.

The Smashers all suddenly got the idea to combine their attacks into one. Zelda threw a fireball, which Luigi grabbed and created a Negative Zone to contain it. He also added in his fire and electricity. Samus shot in several attacks from her arm canon, while Roy began to send torrents of fire towards the Negative Zone. Fox constantly began to fire his blaster towards the Negative Zone, each attack was being absorbed. Kirby harnessed all of his abilities and merged them into one star and threw that into the Negative Zone. Yoshi then ate the Negatvie Zone and turned it into an Egg. Yoshi then tossed it into the air where Donkey Kong jumped and punched it towards Orochi. The egg rushed towards the giant snake and exploded upon impact. The Negative Zone expanded and engulfed Orochi. All of the attacks began to discharge inside the Negative Zone.

"_Amazing!_" Jeff thought, having watched everything from the sidelines, and doing his best to not divert his eyes. "_Something like that couldn't be pulled off unless you fully trust your comrades._" Jeff suddenly paused and began to remember his time with Ness, Paula, and Poo. "_We watched each other's backs, back then too._" He was remembering the first real battle that all four of them fought together, against a giant sea serpent, a kraken.

With the Negative Zone attack done, Orochi got back up and began to hiss. All of the heads had taken a great deal of damage. Several giant cuts were clearly visible. However, two things were clear. Orochi still wasn't gone, and the Smashers were getting more exhausted by the minute.

Even combining their attacks, they were having a difficult time against Orochi. An attack like the last one should have finished any normal opponent, but Orochi most certainly wasn't normal.

"Fox, do you have those stamina pills?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah." Fox replied, bringing out a small bag. In it were forty small yellow pills that would replenish a good part of their energy. Eight were taken out and distributed to the Smashers. 32 remain. "Jeff, do you need one?" Fox asked.

"No, I'm fine." Jeff replied. "I'm sorry that I haven't done much."

"It's okay, just keep your eyes open and try to find something!"

"_Try to find something?_" Jeff thought. "_That's easy for you to say. Wait, all of those heads now have open wounds. And that one was spewing poison. If we can get it to spew poison on the wounds before they heal we could greatly damage the 7 remaining heads._" Jeff looked towards the Smashers. "Everyone, try to get it to breath poison on it's wounds!" He shouted.

A smile crossed Roy's face. "I like the way this kid thinks." Quickly he began to run towards the poison head. "Hey, big ugly, bet I can survive your poison!" Roy taunted.

"Really?" The poison head questioned. Orochi immediately began to spew out poison. However Kirby transformed into Tornado Kirby and sent all of the poison back towards each of the heads. The heads immediately began to scream out in pain.

"It burns!"

"Stupid snakes." Roy laughed.

This might not have been a good idea. All eight heads looked at Roy and rushed for the Smasher. Roy however just jumped into the air to avoid the rushing heads. While in the air a bolt of lightning rushed towards him. Roy quickly countered this by swinging his sword and reflecting the attack back towards Orochi. The lightning hit the water head, and the electricity surged through out the body.

Samus quickly called her battleship. Several seconds later it appeared and began to send a barrage of missiles towards Orochi. Much to everyone's surprise, the attack did nothing. "This can't continue like this." Samus said shocked. "What does it take to kill a snake? If only we only had it's natural predator, like a hawk or a hedgehog."

Jeff, meanwhile, began to doubt himself. "_These people aren't even human. I'm just an average boy, what can I do against a monster like that?_" He had been watching the battle, analyzing everything, but even his superhuman brain couldn't figure out a way to beat it. "_Not even missiles could harm Orochi significantly. They should have blown chunks out of the snake's body!_"

Lightning shot towards the Smashers, Luigi just jumped in front and electricity began to form at his hands. The two collided and canceled each other out. "We can't just keep on canceling out his attacks!" Luigi shouted. The others nodded, all knowing that they had to do something more than just constantly countering attacks. But everything seemed hopeless.

"There has to be another way. This monster can't be invincible, there has to be something we are overlooking!"

Jeff looked at the bell shrine. "That's it!" He shouted. He began to run towards the bell shine, and subsequently Orochi. Everyone of the Smashers were actually rather shocked that he would blindly rush forwards.

"What is that kid doing?" Samus asked, shocked.

"It looks like he found something, cover him!" Fox ordered.

Fire Orochi tried to breath fire at Jeff, however Roy countered with a torrent of his own fire. Roy's fire was capable of overpowering Orochi's fire. "Go," Roy shouted. "You're Ness' friend, he trusted you in the past so I'll trust you now!"

Jeff smiled. "_Yeah, Ness did trust me._"

Water Orochi was the next to try and to stop Jeff. He shot a stream of water towards the boy. Donkey Kong however punched the ground sending a spire of ground in front of the path of the water. Even as the water buffeted against and eroded the makeshift barrier, Jeff continued onwards and out of the way.

Light Orochi shot several beams towards Jeff, however they were countered by Zelda's light arrows. "If a path to victory appears, we will take it! Go!"

"_What a reckless thing to say. Then again, who am I to talk about being reckless right now._"

Wind sent a gale towards Jeff. Kirby however just began to suck up the air, and subsequently the gale of wind.

Bolts of lightning rushed at Jefff. Luigi however jumped in front of the lightning and countered with his thunder hand.

Darkness tried to counter Jeff by creating a cursed zone. Samus however shot him before he got the chance.

Earth Orochi smashed his head against the ground, creating a tremor, and cracking the ground. Yoshi quickly threw several eggs towards Earth Orochi, to make sure that he wouldn't break it up even further.

Finally Poison Orochi tried to stop Jeff. Fox however had summoned his first Weapon of Heart. The Demon Launcher. "Not today." He said firing an attack at Poison Orochi. The energy attack from the Demon Launcher hit and exploded, sending Poison Orochi backwards, and hitting its head against the ground. Poisonous mist began to come out of his mouth and spread out. As if by pure coincidence, a gale of wind blew the miasma away from them and into the nearby forest. Almost immediately some of the trees began to melt, others merely began to wilt.

"I don't think this will be a village hidden in the leaves if this keeps up." Roy sighed.

With Jeff at the base of the bell shrine, he jumped up into the air. It was actually surprising to see that an average kid could actually jump that high. Even Jeff himself was rather shocked by this. "_What's happening? How can I jump this high. This is almost as high as the rest of the Smashers have been? Is it adrenaline?_" However, unlike the Smasher's Jeff was a sitting duck in the air. Seven of the eight heads rushed for him. "Crap!"

The other Smashers didn't have time to react. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, Jeff was eaten by Darkness Orochi. The next moment, before Darkness Orochi had a chance to swallow, he learnt his lesson. His head suddenly exploded. Inside, Jeff had lit up hundreds of fireworks that he, somehow, had hidden underneath his school uniform. The rockets shot all around. Jeff quickly landed on the giant piece of ground that the bell shrine was fastened to. He looked back and stared in both horror and shock that Darkness Orochi was regenerating.

"Damn it, that really hurt!" Darkness Orochi hissed.

"Then try this!" Jeff shouted, firing one bottle rocket. For this one he kicked it underneath the bell. It then shot up into the air and into the bell where it exploded. The bell began to ring. All of Orochi's heads suddenly stopped what they were doing. They now seemed to be driven by pure reflex. They all turned to the shrine and rushed for it. Jeff quickly jumped up into the air, and this time the Snakes didn't follow; instead, they all rushed for the bell and hit their heads off of it.

The Smashers stared dumbstruck. "What just happened?" Yoshi wondered.

A brief thought crossed their minds. Each of the Smashers all thought it was over, and quickly went to congratulate Jeff. Perhaps it was because of them just witnessing one of the Orochi heads regenerating after being blown up, but they should have seen that the minor concussion wasn't enough to keep Orochi down. All eight heads began to rise up.

"If anyone has any good ideas, now would be the time to say something!" Fox nervously muttered.

"I've got an idea!" Kirby said. "Form a black hole, and I'll absorb it! Pork!"

Everyone looked at Kirby like he was crazy. This probably was the case, but they were beginning to run out of options. They began to form a Black Hole. "_If I can become light, than I can become darkness, where not even light can escape from! Chicken!_"

A black hole appeared in front of Kirby and he ate it. Suddenly his pink skin began to turn black. Everything was being drawn towards him. Kirby had now become Darkness Kirby. All eight heads sent a beam of energy toward Darkness Kirby. However he blocked the attack with a barrier. The barrier however shattered, and the attack rushed towards Kirby. Unable to dodge, Kirby just stood there. Miraculously Kirby absorbed the attack. The Smashers all breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that they could have a reprieve. The eight heads of Orochi continued the onslaught, and Kirby began to flinch. It actually seemed like the puffball was unable to continue taking the attacks.

Orochi stopped attacking, and Kirby began to pant for air. "This darkness form," he gasped, "is more taxing than I thought it would be! Fiddlehead!"

Jeff just stood paralyzed in fear. He tried to think, but nothing was coming to mind. "_Ness, what would you do in this situation?_" he thought. He quickly recalled to his previous battles with Ness, Paula and Poo, at his side. All Ness would do was attack harder, hardly something that would work in this situation. Poo would remain calm, and Paula, when it came to the worst, would pray.

However, prayers wouldn't be answered on this battlefield.

Unfortunately, Jeff's sight began to get a little hazy. The other Smasher's also began to stagger around. "What's going on!"

"It looks like it's working!" Poison Orochi hissed. Everyone looked up at the giant snakes the best they could. Their vision was fading. "I've been dispensing a poison for quite some time now! Slowly, you have been inhaling it, and it looks like it has finally taken affect! Now, all that remains is for you to die! I'm sure it will be an extremely painful experience!"

Samus, being the only one who was unaffected by the poison due to being in her ventilated suit looked up at Orochi. All of the heads came together and began to gather energy. Realizing what Orochi was about to do, Samus quickly brought up her arm cannon. "Zero Laser!" She shouted.

"Samus, wait, you will be hurt by the poison!" Roy shouted.

"I know, but if I don't do this, we will all die!" Samus replied.

From all of their head's eight beams rushed towards the Smashers, Samus quickly fired her Zero Laser to counter Orochi's combined attack. The two attacks collided, resulting in the one trying to overpower the other, however it was a perfect stalemate. Unfortunately, her suit ran out of power and the beam rushed towards them. A large explosion occurred, and smoke covered the area.

"Ah, good riddance!" Poison Orochi laughed. "Though it is a shame that their death wasn't long and painful."

"Wait, they can't be dead!" Wind Orochi hissed. "Just look at the scrollbar!"

They all looked to the right and saw that the scroll bar wasn't even down at the bottom. "Damn it, not even a cliffhanger." Fire Orochi shouted. "If it was a cliffhanger, we could of at least had a few months of relief as the author wrote the next chapter…"

"Well, this is going to suck." Water Orochi sighed. "Might as well get it over with, Wind, blow away that dust cloud!"

Wind Orochi sent a gust of wind that blew away the dust cloud. The Smashers were now behind a barrier being projected by Samus' ship. However, the barrier was clearly weakening. Samus had quickly brought in several of the Smashers, to get them analyzed by the ship and given an antidote. She would also take this opportunity to recharge her suit.

When all of the Smashers were out of the ship, they looked towards Orochi. The barrier disappeared, and Samus' ship began to fly up into the air. "Just as long as this fight doesn't take much longer, and the antidote runs out and we are poisoned again." Samus sighed. "Now then, let's get rid of this stupid snake!"

Roy however paused. "Wait, when was there an antidote made?"

"My ship contains hundreds of antidotes for various poison's found across the galaxy." Samus replied. "It was just a mater of finding which poison Orochi's was the closest to."

Electricity rushed towards the Smashers. Kirby however quickly countered with several shots of his electricity.

Meanwhile at Tsunade vs Orochimaru:

Orochimaru was actually overpowering Tsunade, and she was barely holding up. Somehow, Tsunade had grabbed Orochimaru's tongue and was using him like a paddleball. She then knocked him directly towards Orochi's bell. He collided and the heads suddenly rushed for the bell. They saw Orochimaru there, looking fairly feminine and rushed to consume him.

"You idiots it's me!"

They however didn't hear him in time. Luckily, (or not) Orochimaru did a substitution jutsue and replaced himself with a log. "That was too close." He muttered, appearing in a nearby tree that Orochi had yet to destroy. "Idiots." The heads just smashed against the bell.

The Smashers looked at the bell, noticing how all of the heads had rushed and smashed into the bell had left a noticeable crack in it. Also all of the snakeheads were down on the ground. Quickly they all took this opportunity to rush for them and began to unleash an onslaught in their dazed state.

Soon Orochi recovered and quickly the Smashers got back towards each other. "All right!" Zelda shouted. "Let's continue this!"

An enraged Orochi began to rapidly fire attacks towards the Smashers. Luigi however summoned his first Weapon of Heart, the Heart Shield. Everyone just looked at Luigi. "There is no way that is going to protect us!"

Luigi just chuckled. "Watch!"

In Luigi's right hand appeared a sphere of his Negative Zone. He then brought his hand up against his shield, the Negative Zone began to spread out, creating a barrier. All of the attacks that hit the Negative Zone Barrier immediately disappeared. The Smashers breathed a sigh of relief. Orochi however combined all of his attacks into one to attack. It hit the barrier; this time with the combined strength the barrier was unable to stand against the onslaught. The barrier shattered. "_No!_" Luigi thought.

Suddenly, a light arrow shot towards Orochi and stopped the attack. The only problem was that the light arrow didn't come from Sheik, it had come from the forest. Sheik quickly rushed out of the barrier and ran into the remains of the forest.

"Zelda wait!" Samus shouted.

Orochi quickly targeted Zelda with several attacks. However Kirby rushed up beside Zelda and used his mirror ability to reflect Orochi's attacks back at him. "Go!" Kirby shouted.

"Thank you." Sheik said, before disappearing.

* * *

Sheik ran into the forest. Suddenly she stopped. She looked around and closed her eyes, trying to find any source of movement. "_I know someone has been helping us!_" She thought. "_Link, you're alive, aren't you?_"

A gust of wind suddenly rushed for Sheik, she jumped into the air to dodge the attack. Standing in the trees were three Sand Ninja. One was wearing a gourd on his back: Gaara. Another, the only female of the group, had a giant fan in her hand: Temari. And finally, there was one dressed completely in black: Kankuro. Sheik quickly pulled out several needles and knife.

"Are you an ally of Konoha or those who are attacking it?" Gaara said.

"I'm a Smasher." Sheik replied.

"Why did you leave the battle?" Gaara questioned.

"Someone here was assisting us. I wanted to find out who." Sheik replied.

"My name is Gaara, I am the Kazekage. Unfortunately, the person who was helping you left before we arrived. We tried to capture him. But he escaped us."

"Did you see what he looked like?" Sheik asked.

"No, he wore a mask resembling that of a fox." Gaara replied. "He was also shrouded in a black cloak."

"How did he escape?" Sheik wondered.

"The wind."

* * *

Kirby blocked the attack with his mirror ability, allowing Sheik to rush into the forest. "No matter, I'll dispose of her later!" Orochi hissed.

Several missiles hit Orochi and knocked him to the side. "If you want to do that you better start paying attention!" Samus shouted. Orochi glanced at the bounty hunter and fired a bolt of lightning towards her. However Samus was prepared for this she held up her left hand and absorbed the electricity. The next moment, she shot back a plasma shot towards Orochi. The blast hit, and singed the giant snake's skin.

Darkness Orochi began to spit out a beam of darkness towards Samus. Samus however countered by firing a beam of light. The two attacks hit and canceled each other out. Samus quickly fired another shot of light, which rushed and hit Orochi.

Blades of wind rushed for the forest. Donkey Kong however pounded the ground, creating a spire to shoot out of the ground. The blades of wind however effortlessly cut through it and rushed for the forest.

Kirby however transformed into his Tornado Kirby form, and countered with his own wind. The two winds clashed.

"As long as you try to protect someone, you're weak!" Orochi hissed.

Kirby replied to this by spinning at a fast speed, becoming a large tornado. He rushed for the two clashing attacks and overpowered Orochi. The giant tornado rushed towards Orochi, and upon contact, it began to rapidly cut him up.

When the tornado disappeared, all eight heads got back up and looked at Kirby. Once again they combined an attack. This time, they weren't going to hold back. "We will destroy everything!" All eight heads shouted with rage. "We will destroy you all! This forest! This planet!"

"They've gone mad!" Roy muttered.

Kirby quickly switched to his mirror Kirby form. He created a barrier to reflect the attack back at Orochi. However, the snake seemed to of leaned from the previous times it was used. "With an attack this powerful, we don't even need to hit you!"

"You'll die too! Pie!"

"So what? We will be revived by the Lord of Darkness!" Orochi laughed.

"Smithy won't revive you!" Luigi shouted. "He doesn't care about the people that fall to defend him! To him everyone are pawns, and he can always build more minions! At least, that's what my brother told me!"

"We weren't talking about the Dark Lord Smithy!" Darkness Orochi laughed. "We were talking about the Lord of Darkness: Yami! Now, die!"

A giant ball of energy rushed towards the Smashers. Suddenly, sand rushed around the ball, creating a sphere of sand, and contained it. A moment later the ball of energy exploded. Surprisingly, the sand sphere was able to contain the attack, however when it was done, the sand fell to the ground.

Everyone looked to the forest, where the sand had came from. Emerging out of the forest was the three sand ninja and Sheik.

"It looks like it's over." Jeff laughed.

Orochi was exhausted. Each of the eight heads was gasping for air. They had put everything they had into the attack. And now that it had failed, they were defenseless.

"One more black hole. Lettuce!" Kirby shouted.

The other Smashers were a bit reluctant. However they created a black hole. Kirby once again absorbed the black hole and became Black Hole Kirby. Knowing the strain that it put on his body, he was now able to properly prepare for it. "It's over! Apple!"

Kirby delivered an uppercut sending Orochi flying up into the air. Several seconds later the snake came crashing down. The bell shrine shattered, and all eight heads of Orochi were knocked out cold. The Smashers then turned their attention to Ninetails.

The Konoha Ninjas had been battling Ninetails for a while now, and had managed to cut off several of the tails, however it was evident that they were all very tired. "We will take over from here, hotdog." Kirby said.

Ninetails growled at the Smashers and sent down several bolts of lightning towards them. However they were instantly sucked into Kirby's black hole. "That power must be sealed!" Ninetails shouted. "The ability to neutralize anything, I thought I would never see anything like it. It must be destroyed!"

Lightning rushed towards Kirby, tearing up the ground. When it hit, it created an explosion. However, at the last second Kirby had gotten out of his black hole form and became Plasma Kirby. Plasma Kirby had absorbed the attack and quickly threw it back towards Ninetails. The attack hit the fox, and it split up into five pieces. Quickly, the Smashers chased after one piece.

Roy managed to quickly cut through one.

Samus easily shot one down.

Jeff sent a bottle rocket towards one. Upon contact the bottle rocket exploded.

Fox quickly caught up to one and blasted through it.

Finally, Gaara's sand captured the last piece. It was then crushed.

"Naruto, sorry that we're late." Gaara apologized.

All of the pieces began to come back together to form a badly wounded Ninetails. "I won't lose here." He growled.

"Dynamic Entry!" A voice shouted. Suddenly someone kicked Ninetails sending it flying towards what remained of the forest. Landing on the ground, and the person who kicked Ninetails away was Might Guy.

Ninetails slowly got back up. Suddenly all nine of its tails reappeared, his body became like lightning. "I'll take you all down!" Ninetails roared. Lightning sparked from his body. "Not today!" Kakashi shouted. "Kamui!" Space around Ninetails suddenly began to warp. It seemed like it was being sucked into himself. Ninetails however jumped into the air, but not before Kakashi was able to rip off one of his legs using his Kamui technique. When Ninetails landed on the ground he immediately fell down. Slowly he tried to get back up on the remaining three legs.

"Curse you!" Ninetails growled.

"It's over." Fox said.

"Lord Yami! Help me!" Ninetails howled. "I won't be defeated by the likes of you!"

Kakashi just prepared another Kamui, this time trying to take out one of Ninetail's hind legs. This actually worked due to the large amount of people, and Ninetail's was unable to discern who the attack was coming from. Once again, the fox collapsed, along with Kakashi. "That's all I can do." He muttered.

"It's more than enough." Naruto replied. "Odama Rasengan!" He shouted, suddenly a giant ball of energy appeared and Naruto rushed for Ninetails. The Odama Rasengan hit and knocked Ninetails flying into the unconscious Orochi.

Now, all of the ninjas, and Smashers focused their attention at Orochimaru. Both Orochimaru and Tsunade were exhausted. The Smashers quickly surrounded them.

Orochimaru looked around shocked, thinking that Orochi and Ninetails would have been able to kill them. "It's over!" Tsunade said. "This is the end Orochimaru."

"The end? No, this is the beginning! I am Orochimaru, destined to become the greatest Ninja in the world. Destined to learn every technique! I have conquered death. I will not lose here! You Smashers haven't progressed very far at all! All you've done is fight. There was no difference between now and when we met at in the castle! I overpowered you then, and I will do it once again here and now!"

Both Ninetails and Orochi began to struggle to get up.

"Orochi regained consciousness already! How?" Roy questioned.

"They are demons." Samus replied. "They must heal faster or something."

Orochimaru began to do several hand signs. "You two were useless. You couldn't even get rid of these weaklings! Orochi, Ninetails, give me your power!" A dark aura began to come off of Orochimaru. It reached up and touched both Orochi and Ninetails. It soon expanded until it covered the full body of both both beasts. Suddenly the two beasts began to get weaker. They began to collapse.

"It's just like the Metroids!" Samus shouted. "He is going to suck them dry of all of their energy!"

"How observant Smasher. Soon, those bodies will be nothing more than husks. Their power will be within me. However unlike you Jinchuuriki, I will have full control over it! I won't be taken over. And this will only be temporary. Enough to beat you all!"

Donkey Kong quickly began to charge up a X10 Giant Punch. He swung his arm around 100 times to build up the strength. He ran towards Orochimaru, while he was still absorbing the energy and threw the fist. He hit Orochimaru's abdomen directly. However, Orochimaru didn't flinch. Donkey Kong on the other hand began to shake his arm in pain. Every single bone in his arm had shattered from the recoil, and the amount of energy that he released. "What was that?" Orochimaru scoffed. "That didn't hurt at all!"

"Why did he do that?" Jeff asked frustrated. "He could have helped us in the battle!"

"No, that was the only thing he could have done." Roy replied, across his face was a smile. "Besides, we've just about won this."

"Orochimaru!" Orochi and Ninetails screamed. Soon their bodies turned gray, and almost like ashes. Their bodies were blown away by the wind. A powerful aura appeared around Orochimaru and he approached the Smashers. He looked at them, and the Smashers were suddenly paralyzed with fear.

"Such power!" Roy said rather shocked.

"Let me show you just how weak you are!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Stop Orochimaru!" A new voice shouted.

Orochimaru suddenly looked up. Every single ninja from the Konoha village, with the exception of everyone in Root who were hiding, was now outside and ready to fight Orochimaru. "You fools!" Orochimaru shouted. "I can take you all on! I'll be bringing back Naruto for the Dark Lord! I am Orochimaru, destined to be the greatest ninja!"

Orochimaru suddenly paused. His hands reached for his abdomen. He winced in pain.

"Seems like you've finally noticed." Roy laughed. "Donkey Kong's punch was leading up to this. It wounded your insides, and I'm sure many of your organs are ruptured. But you didn't notice until now, you couldn't feel pain."

"I'm not done yet. Even if I can defeat just a few of you... If I can kill a few of you. Then my sacrifice won't be in vain!"

"Don't be so foolish!" A voice hissed. Slowly off of Orochimaru, a dark aura began to take a physical form. "Orochimaru, you thought you could absorb me!" The aura bit down on Orochimaru, and actually began to absorb him. The aura began to take a physical form. That of a large snake, colored pure black. "I'm back Smashers!"

Everyone looked at the snake in exhaustion. "Which one are you?"

"I'm Darkness Orochi!" the snake hissed. "Because of you, I was able to become much stronger. I absorbed Ninetails, and the 7 other Orochis. But most importantly, I absorbed Orochimaru! Prepare to die!"

Gaara lifted up his hand and all of the sand rushed for Darkness Orochi. However, the sky suddenly became dark. The area became cursed, and Gaara's sand fell down to the ground. "Smashers, in my cursed zone, I am the only one that has any power! In here, you are all as frail as normal people. Not to mention, I've sealed only us in here. All of those ninjas, that just joined the battle and are at full health, can't enter."

"Well then, why don't we show you how frail normal people can be!" Jeff shouted. He pulled out his guns and shot at Orochi. The bullets however just bounced off of the snake's skin.

"You're all weak!" Orochi laughed.

A gale of wind began to push them all back. Temari tried to counter with her giant fan, however that attack failed. "What a weak breeze! In the end this is all you can do? I'll enjoy destroying you all!"

Quickly, everyone tried to do the logical thing and get out of the cursed zone. However, Orochi had all ready accounted for this. "Nice try! With this cursed zone, and my boost in power, I can manipulate space! You won't be able to escape from my grasp!"

Everyone cursed. Now the only way they could win was if someone who was watching the fight from the outside was able to interfere. That didn't seem likely.

"My victory is certain!" Orochi hissed.

Samus just looked up at the giant snake. "Look, you stupid snake. I'll only tell you this once. But even a 99% chance of victory is still a 1% chance of defeat."

"Then show me your 1%!" Orochi laughed.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Roy wondered.

"Pray for a miracle?" Luigi suggested.

"That doesn't seem likely." Roy replied.

"The only way to win now is if we can use his darkness against him!" Jeff shouted. "If we can use his own cursed area against him, we might be able to do something."

Everyone looked at Kirby and Luigi, "That just leaves you two." Roy sighed. "The only ones with any affinity to darkness are you Luigi and Kirby."

Luigi and Kirby nodded. "I don't know how long we can stay in our darkness forms." Kirby pointed out. "It hurt when I started it. And, there is no telling what continued exposure will do. However, to defeat the Dark Lord, and to rescue Mewtwo. I'll do it, gumbo!"

"This is most likely our last chance." Zelda said. "So, we have to make sure that it is over soon. How long do you think you will have?"

"5 minutes." Kirby said. "That is all I will guarantee. I don't know how much longer after that I will be able to hold on after that. Tea!"

"Same." Luigi added on. "5 minutes. I'll try going after that, but I can't give any guarantees."

"At the very least, try to destroy the barrier, so I can use a light arrow and end him in one shot!" Zelda said.

Both Kirby and Luigi began to absorb in Orochi's darkness. Instantly their bodies began to change into their darkness forms. Both of them looked up at Orochi and rushed towards the giant snake.

"You think using my own power against me will do anything?!"

The answer to that was a swift double punch to Orochi's snout. The snake went flying into the air from the force of the combined attack from Luigi and Kriby. They quickly followed Orochi and began to toss him around like a rag doll.

One minute has passed.

Orochi, despite being smashed repeatedly, shot a beam of light towards Kirby. Luigi however appeared in front of Kirby and blocked the attack with his first Weapon of Heart, the shield. Since it was in its level 2 stage, the shield absorbed the attack and sent it rushing back towards Orochi with twice the strength. The attack however was absorbed by his scales, and Orochi began to glow with a radiant light. "Fools, I am formed from the other Orochi's, the elements won't work against me!"

"Then why did Darkness work against him?" Kirby pondered.

"Perhaps, our power canceled out his." Luigi replied. "Or maybe it is just a reflected attack did nothing. If I had put in my own energy, it might of hurt him"

Kirby however questioned this. "But if we are using his power to use these darkness forms, wouldn't that also be unable to affect him?"

A gale of wind rushed towards the two. The two quickly jumped into the air to avoid the attack. Kirby quickly brought out a sword and rushed for Orochi. The sword actually managed to cut some of the snake's skin.

Two minutes have passed.

However almost immediately, Orochi began to heal. "Lord Yami, give me your strength!" A dark aura began to appear around Orochi. It became so thick, that he became invisible.

"Is he part chameleon?" Kirby wondered. A stream of water rushed towards Kirby who jumped into the air. A blade of wind then rushed towards Kirby. "Weapon of Heart: Star Rod!" Kirby shouted, trying to summon his first Weapon of Heart. It immediately appeared in his hands, however, almost instantly it began to reject him. Spark's of electricity from the Star Rod, trying to force Kirby to drop it.

"What's going on?" Sheik questioned.

"It seems like that thing is rejecting Kirby." Jeff replied.

"Can Weapons of Heart reject their owner?" Roy questioned.

"Possibly." Samus replied. "The Star Rod was an item used to seal away darkness and evil. As such, no evil being can touch it. But since Kirby is currently using darkness, it is only doing its job. Trying to keep it self away from the darkness."

"So, it's useless when Kirby is in that form." Fox muttered.

"Not necessarily." Roy replied.

Since the Star Rod was doing more damage to him, Kirby threw it into the air. Surprisingly, the electricity didn't stop discharging. Due to the large amount of darkness, it was constantly trying to get away and repel it.

Three minutes have passed.

As the Star Rod fell, there was one spot that the intensity of the electricity that it was dispersing increased.

"Fox, Samus shoot the Star Rod!" Roy ordered.

They both looked at him confused, however quickly raised their weapons and fired at the Star Rod. It was then knocked in further. The amount of electricity it was discharging increased so much that the Star Rod was basically a sphere of electricity.

Kirby, and Luigi quickly realized what Roy had ordered. Even though Orochi had disappeared, his aura was still there. The Star Rod was now an Orochi radar. Showing them the strongest concentration of darkness.

"_It looks like I was right. There was a slight chance, that the Star Rod wasn't rejecting Kirby, but rather all of the darkness around Kirby. Let's hope you two don't miss this opportunity._" Roy thought.

Luigi's hands began to spark with electricity. He shot the attack towards the Star Rod. Suddenly, the ball of electricity began to pulse. Rejecting everything around it. Orochi let out several cries of pain. Quickly, Luigi and Kirby rushed for the snake.

Four minutes have passed.

A panicked Orochi began to fire off attacks in all directions. Due to his space manipulation, it didn't give away his position. Not that he needed to due to the Star Rod. Luigi held out his Level 2 Shield and rushed for the Star Rod. He hit against the constantly dispersing electricity. His shield was absorbing the attack.

"_I can do this! If this works, it will all be over!_" Luigi thought. His shield began to release the energy that it had stored up at nearly double the strength. It flew out and hit Orochi. The snake began to scream, and lose its hiding place.

Kirby quickly ran to the revealed Orochi and began to rapidly hit him with a furry of punches. However, Orochi just let out a burst of power, knocking the two, and the Star Rod back.

Five minutes have passed.

Both Luigi and Kirby were looking rather exhausted. Both of them also realized that they were no closer to beating Orochi than they were 5 minutes ago. All they had managed to do was reveal where he was hiding.

"Damn it!" Luigi shouted. "This isn't over yet!" His hands were suddenly covered in a fiery aura, at the same time they sparked with electricity. He cupped together his hands and shot a beam of energy towards Orochi. This beam of energy had both fire and electricity rushing through it. When it hit the snake, the attack consumed him both burning him and tearing him up with the electricity. Orochi however began to heal from this, but just as quickly as he healed, Luigi's attack, dubbed the Luigi Finale, reopened the wounds. Only when it was over did Orochi have the opportunity to heal.

Kirby however wasn't going to let that happen. "Heal this!" He shouted, cutting off a good portion of Orochi's tail.

Orochi screamed in pain, however he suddenly began to melt away into the darkness, along with the portion of the tail that was cut off. "You can't attack what you can't see!"

Kirby however laughed. "You haven't been paying attention to this battle very well then. If you become darkness, I'll become light!"

Kirby discarded his Darkness form, and transformed into Light Kirby. This however, wasn't a smart move. Energy began to surge through Kirby. Due to his body, for the past five minutes, being darkness, the sudden change to light was a shock to his system. Light shot out from Kirby and into the sky. Slowly, Orochi's barrier began to be disrupted. However the Snake didn't let this destroy his barrier. He reappeared and attacked Kirby with a beam of darkness. Before the darkness could even touch Kirby, the light destroyed it.

"Kirby!" Luigi shouted as he rushed for the puffball.

"Don't come near me!" Kirby shouted. "For someone like you, who is still using darkness, I might hurt you!"

Suddenly wounds exploded all over Kirby.

Six minutes have passed.

Luigi stared in shock. "Kirby!" He managed to shout.

The puffball was now a bloody mess. "The darkness got out of me. Pear." Kirby weakly said. The light slowly began to heal him. Orochi however wasn't going to waste any more time. He sent a gust of razor wind towards Kirby. However a barrier of light appeared around Kirby, causing the wind to vanish.

From the darkness, Orochi reemerged. His tail was reattached to his body. Kirby suddenly disappeared, he was now traveling at the speed of light. He reappeared behind Orochi and began to throw a furry of punches. With each punch the snake's onyx skin shined white. Several seconds later it reverted back into its dark form.

"Kirby stop!" Sheik shouted. "Don't do this!"

Orochi swung his tail, and hit Kirby, sending him flying. He landed on the ground and skidded painfully.

Luigi quickly rushed for Orochi in a fit of rage. Due to his rage, Luigi's power was increased. The punch that he delivered had the strength of one of Master Hand's punches.

Seven minutes have passed.

Orochi flinched from Luigi's attack. Kirby had gotten back up and rushed for Orochi. Orochi quickly opened his mouth, and tried to fire a beam of energy towards Kirby. Kirby however took advantage of this and flew into his mouth. The next several seconds Kirby began to wreck havoc on Orochi's insides, before bursting out.

Orochi quickly melted into the darkness. "Come on out you coward!" Kirby shouted.

Orochi just began to laugh, and he didn't come out of the darkness. "You fools, you didn't think that I wouldn't have noticed the toll that those forms were taking on your bodies?" Orochi hissed. "I just have to wait until you are too exhausted to fight back!"

"Coward! Don't you have any honor?" Luigi shouted.

"None. I do what it takes to win." Orochi replied. "That's all that matters!"

Eight minutes have passed.

Finally, both Luigi and Kirby collapsed from exhaustion. Their forms were leaving them. The two of them just fell down exhausted. "It's over." Luigi said.

The other Smashers quickly grabbed them and tried to run, however they were still in Orochi's controlled space. They were sitting ducks, and all it would take was Orochi to reform to beat them.

Roy quickly turned around. He could feel something in his blood reacting to the darkness. "_My dragon blood._" Roy thought. "_I see, I'm probably the last one that can take in this darkness. Everyone, forgive me if something bad happens!_" He held out the Sword of Seals and stared at it. "_Please, protect me!_" Orochi reformed, and rushed for Roy, it looked like he was going to be run over by the giant snake. "Darkness!" Roy shouted.

Suddenly, a large explosion knocked Orochi back. Roy was now covered in black armor. The helmet looked like that of a dragon's head.

* * *

Flashback:

Roy was knocked over and began to cry. Eliwood was trying to train him. "Roy," Eliwood sighed. "You have to learn how to control your emotions, and not lose yourself in the heart of battle."

"But-" a young Roy said with puppy dog eyes.

"Roy, please that's enough." Eliwood sighed. "You must always remain calm while fighting with a sword. If you lose control, there is no telling what may happen. I have given you the Sword of Seals to help protect you."

"Protect me? From what?" Roy wondered.

"From your own power." Eliwood replied. "In your blood is the blood of dragons."

"Dragon blood?" Roy questioned.

"Yes, your mother was half dragon." Eliwood said. There was a certain sadness in his voice, Roy knew that Eliwood hardly brought up his mother. "She died after you were born, she fell ill. One day, you may be able to control that Dragon power; however, until then, you must have the Sword of Seals at your side."

End Flashback

* * *

Everyone stared at Roy rather shocked. "What happened to Roy?" Jeff asked.

"He is using darkness." Luigi replied.

"Using darkness gives you new clothing?" Jeff questioned. "Where did that clothing come from anyways?"

"You're thinking about this too much, kid." Samus replied.

Roy stretched out his hand, and his Weapon of Heart appeared in it, he was now dual wielding his two swords. Orochi shot a beam of light towards Roy, who blocked the attack with an aura of fire. "_So, this is my dragon blood in action._" Roy thought. He looked at Orochi, and suddenly had a strong urge to attack him. "_What's going on?_" He questioned. "_It's almost as though my dragon blood wants me to attack him! But, I won't lose myself!_"

Orochi fired a stream of water towards Roy, before it even hit the fire, the water evaporated. Orochi launched a gale of wind towards Roy, and the fire burned stronger.

Now, attached to Roy's Weapon of Heart's hilt was a chain with about ten links. He grabbed the chain and began to use that to spin the sword in the air. Orochi tried to attack with all eight elements at once, however, they just hit the spinning sword and was reflected back towards the large snake. Roy jumped into the air and rushed towards Orochi. He brought his two swords together, crossing them and slashed right through Orochi, creating four different parts of the snake. Each of the four parts began to break apart, and turn into darkness. They then melted away. Roy just stood there, waiting for Orochi to attack again.

A torrent of water suddenly rushed towards Roy. Roy just countered with his two swords, causing the water to evaporate before it could even touch him. A gust of wind however hit the water, and instantly it began to freeze. The water had become a block of ice. Roy tried to question what was the point of that, however he quickly got his answer, a beam of light shot towards the block of ice. A moment later it hit the block of ice and separated into several smaller beams of light.

Roy brought down his sword, however he missed and was unable to repel the beams of light, they hit his aura and actually managed to get through. Upon hitting his armor, they exploded and sent him flying back a few feet. "_Damn, that actually hurt! My attacks have to be doing something too._" He thought.

"Do you think that you can continue to use my darkness against me?" Orochi wondered. "You will end up like them as time passes! Weak, and defenseless. You will die here!"

"It is the fate of all beings to die." Roy replied calmly. "Humans, plants, planets, stars, time is a cruel mistress, that doesn't forgive. Time is equal to everyone, and will eventually run out. Orochi, your time is up!"

"Those are strong words coming from someone who doesn't even know where I am." Orochi taunted.

Roy just stood perfectly still. "Orochi, you are a coward!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "You're weak! All you do is hide in the darkness! I thought the Dark Lord's minions were better than that."

"I have no loyalty to the Dark Lord Smithy." Orochi calmly replied. "My loyalty resides in the Lord of Darkness, Yami."

"And is Yami underneath Smithy?" Roy shouted.

Orochi, wasn't pleased by this question. "Yami, was captured by Smithy." He hissed. "He is imprisoned, and his dark powers are slowly draining. Both Ninetails, and I were given to Orochimaru as a reward for what he had done for Smithy!"

"Regardless of where your loyalty lies, I will slay you!" Roy suddenly disappeared. A moment later Orochi was sent flying. While in the air, Orochi sent several knifes of darkness towards Roy. Roy however slashed through each of them. Fire suddenly surrounded Roy, transforming him into a giant fireball, and he rushed for Orochi. The giant fireball hit, and the snake began to scream out in pain. After the fire consumed him, Orochi fell on the ground. Slowly the snake got back up, shedding it's charred skin.

"You only managed to burn one layer, I'm not impressed." Orochi laughed, his eyes fixating on Roy. "Darkness consumes all. And that includes you. By awakening your hidden powers, you will begin to thirst for blood, for battle! You won't be able to escape it!"

"Watch me!" Roy replied. "I've always thirsted for battle. I've always fought, even with a training sword, I gave it my all. Battle was the only place I felt that I could be myself. Where I could be Roy. Not Prince Roy, just a normal person. I've always loved battle for that!"

Suddenly, Roy's hair turned white. He rushed for Orochi and stabbed the snake in the head with his sword, several seconds later, Orochi was trapped in a giant icicle.

"Since when does Roy have powers over ice?" Zelda questioned.

"Ask him, Sweet Potato!" Kirby replied.

Roy was actually rather shocked at this. "_Ice? Since when can I do that? Is this my Dragon's blood too? Just what can it do?_"

The ice shattered, along with Orochi. However the small individual pieces melted and merged into one again. Roy just looked at the giant snake. "You aren't going to die any time soon, are you?"

"Not if I can help it!" Orochi replied. "You're in my cursed zone, in here I'm all powerful!"

"I still have to be doing damage to you, and this constantly reverting yourself must be taking quite the toll on your strength, not to mention keeping up this cursed zone. I don't think you can keep up for much longer." Roy replied.

Orochi just laughed. "You would like to think that, well then, let me show you just what I can do!"

"No, it's over!" Roy replied.

Roy stabbed Orochi with his two swords. A simultaneous explosion of fire and ice ripped through Orochi. Roy quickly jumped back, as the snake tried to bite him. He suddenly felt a searing pain coming from his right hand, the hand that he was using to hold the Sword of Seals.

Much to his surprise, electricity began to surge through his arm. "_The Sword of Seals is trying to protect me!_" he thought. "_It wants me to revert back right now…_ _But, I can't! I'll use one final attack. I'll use that move."_

He landed on the ground and quickly brought together his swords.

"For those whom I must protect... I can't lose!" Roy shouted. He brought down his sword and sent a torrent of fire rushing for Orochi. Orochi countered with all eight elements, however much to his surprise, the torrent of fire absorbed all of the attacks. "I put everything I had in that attack!" Roy said as he collapsed onto his knees. His armor began to disappear. "You won't be able to survive it! I'll burn you to ash!"

Orochi just watched in horror as the attack came closer. Eventually it engulfed the snake. The snake did everything it could to put out the flames, from dousing himself with water to trying to stop, drop and roll, however it was all pointless. Eventually, Orochi was nothing more than ash.

At least, that was what was intended. Even in a burnt up state such as that, Orochi was still able to regenerate. Roy however just smiled, he had anticipated this. Roy just stood there, trying his best to stand up, but he was exhausted. Eight beams of energy rushed towards Roy. The Sword of Seal's however created a barrier of electricity, protecting its master from the attack. Suddenly, through the darkness, a light arrow flew and hit the Sword of Seals, energizing it and reflecting the attack back at the snake. This attack stunned him.

Another light arrow shot through the darkness and towards Orochi, it hit the snake. This caused the barrier to begin to shatter. When the barrier was gone, everyone looked to see an angel dressed in a white toga. Before anyone could say anything, he disappeared in a flash of white light.

Everyone stared rather shocked. "The person helping us wasn't Link after all." Roy said rather disappointed. "Orochi, your cursed zone is gone. And with out it you're weak. You won't be able to regenerate any more. It's over! Zelda, end this!"

Zelda quickly summoned her Weapon of Heart. "Orochi, this is over!" She shouted. A light arrow began to appear in the bow. "_Link, I don't know if you are watching._" Zelda thought. "_But, please, give me strength!_" She quickly began to draw in energy from around her. However, it wasn't enough. The energy that she was drawing in from around her was barely enough to sustain the light arrow. The angel reappeared right beside her and placed his hand on the bow. Suddenly, his energy seemed to flow into it.

"Take my energy." The angel said softly, before disappearing again.

Zelda fired the arrow towards Orochi, who was in a daze from the angel's light arrow. This one hit its target right between the eyes. The light arrow ripped through Orochi and disappeared. Slowly, lines of light began to become visible on Orochi. "No, this can't be happening!" He shouted. "This isn't the end! I won't let it be the end!" Orochi's body began to disintegrate. "Damn you Smashers! Damn you all! I'll kill you! I'll rip you all to shreds!"

However these were just empty threats from Orochi. His body finally completely disintegrated. The battle was now over. Where Orochi used to be was now a badly wounded Orochimaru. His body was covered in black spots. The Konoha ninjas surrounded him.

"Smashers." He laughed. "This is it. You beat me. Congratulations. Though, had Orochi not interfered, I would have been able to crush all of you!"

"Orochimaru, where is Sauske?" Naruto asked.

Orochimaru just laughed. "He is waiting, at the Dark Lord's side. Try to save him, if you can!"

It was there that Orochimaru had breathed his last. The Smashers and the Konoha ninja just stared at him. However, they suddenly all heard a strange sound, the sound of paper burning. "Everyone get away!" Tsunade shouted.

They all quickly ran away, several seconds later Orochimaru's body exploded. There was now nothing left of the madman. "He tried to take us with him." Tsunade muttered. "That was too close for comfort."

"I agree." Roy said. "At least, that takes care of getting rid of the body."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The Smashers, and the Konoha ninjas were victorious in a battle that had surely put a dent in the Dark Lord's plan. They could at least walk away from this battle knowing that. However, there were other more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

The village hidden in the leaves was celebrating due to the death of Orochimaru.

The eight Smashers would have also celebrated, but they were in the hospital. For them the victory was empty. They only defeated Orochimaru and meanwhile everyone else had retreated back to Smithy's base.

Not to mention that they had captured Mr. Game and Watch and Bowser. On the plus side they had gained an ally: Jeff. He might not have been as strong as them, but it increased their numbers nonetheless. They would only be ready to celebrate when this was all over, when the Dark Lord Smithy was defeated.

The Smashers were in a Konoha hospital, where medical Ninjas were helping heal them. Currently both Sakura and Tsunade were focusing their attention on Donkey Kong, and his arm.

"The stress that goes through the arm with that punch." Tsunade said. "It is something else."

"I've never seen anything like it." Sakura muttered. "What about you Master Tsunade?"

"I have." She admitted. "I've seen it on bodies that are severely stressed. Everything is ripped and torn. That technique, what was it?"

"The Giant's Punch times ten." Donkey Kong replied.

Tsunade sighed. "You probably won't listen to me. But, I suggest not using that technique until your body can take it. You have to strengthen your body so that it won't shatter like glass when you use it. Judging by the strength of the attack I'd say that your current limit is about times five."

"Is there a way that I can strengthen my body, so that I can use the Giant's Punch times ten with out the recoil?" Donkey Kong asked.

Tsunade looked away. "Normally... I'd say that if you kept on using it, eventually it won't do damage to you. Every time your muscles are ripped, they heal stronger than they were before." She focused her eyes at Donkey Kong. "But, it just isn't your mussels that are being destroyed here. Your bones are also shattering from the force of the attack. Unless they were coated in metal, I doubt you would be able to reach a state where that attack wouldn't hurt you."

"I see." Donkey Kong said. "But I must be able to use this punch with out hurting myself."

"Why?" Tsunade asked, clearly upset. "Why would you do that? You would have to go through hell in order to do that!"

Donkey Kong was silent. However, he began to think, and remember the reason why he began to develop the x10 Giant Punch.

* * *

Flashback:

4 months ago

Donkey Kong was punching the air with just the regular giant's punch. Mewtwo was watching him. "Why are you doing that?" Mewtwo asked.

"I'm trying to increase the speed." Donkey Kong replied. "No matter how strong the attack, it won't mean anything unless I can hit the opponent."

"I see." Mewtwo replied. If you immobilized the opponent, and then throw the punch, wouldn't that solve your problems?"

"But once an opponent knows that, he will stay out of my range." Donkey Kong replied. "Against any opponent I would be unable to counterattack if they used only ranged attacks. So I have to be able to finish the battle in one strike. For people like me who value power over speed, it would be difficult. What Master Hand said is bothering me. The reason why he called us together, to fight and protect. I'm thinking, that if I meet someone I can't even touch, I will lose instantly. I wouldn't even be able to attack them."

"That's true, all the power in the world is useless if you can't hit the person you're fighting." Mewtwo nodded.

"To end all battles in one strike, it would be hard." Donkey Kong said. "Especially at my current strength. That is why I want to strengthen my punch, to be able to defeat anyone in one move. If my punch was ten times stronger, I'm sure that even the strongest opponents will fall against me."

Mewtwo glanced at Donkey Kong. "Ten times? I'm sure there are people who will be able to withstand that power."

"Then I will punch them with twenty times my strength." Donkey Kong replied.

Mewtwo sighed. From experience he knew that there was no way to reason with these types. The type that valued power over and above all else. They were mostly all brawn, and no brain.

"Don't worry, one day I'll show you the punch that will be able to defeat anybody." Donkey Kong said.

"I certainly hope I won't get to experience it first hand." Mewtwo replied.

End Flashback

* * *

"I need to perfect it. I need to use that punch to rescue Mewtwo." Donkey Kong replied.

Tsunade sighed. "I won't stop you." She said. "But, soon your arm may be completely unusable if you continue doing that attack."

Donkey Kong looked down at his right arm. "I know." he replied. "But, I will take that chance!"

"Why are you fighting against the Dark Lord Smithy?" Tsunade asked.

"My reason may be different than the others. At this point, I think we all have the consensus that we are fighting to avenge one of those who have fallen."

"And your reason?"

Donkey Kong closed his eyes. "My reason is similar. What they did to friends and family were unforgivable. Families have been torn up by them, and mine came out relatively unscratched compared to others. But still, I will fight them. I will stop him, with my own hands."

"We were lucky here. With the warning, and the people necessary, we were able to get everyone out and hide in safety. Others might not be so lucky." Tsunade said. "It will be a hard battle ahead. I wish you luck. Perhaps in the future, once we have rebuilt this village, we can send some people to help you in your battles."

"We will then tell Master Hand about your choice." Roy said approaching them.

Tsunade glanced at Roy. "You should be the next person to have medical attention." She said.

"I'm fine," Roy replied, rather unconvincingly. "Please, tend to everyone else first."

"If you insist." Tsunade sighed.

They exited out of Donkey Kong's room and went into Luigi's room. He was covered in wounds and several Konoha Ninjas were surrounding him. "Sakura, you lead this team. I'm going to work on the other Smasher."

"Understood Master Tsunade." Sakura replied.

Tsunade walked into another room, where Kirby was lying on a table. They looked at Kirby, who was still rather hurt. His body was covered in wounds still. Even as the Konoha Ninjas tried to heal him the wounds just seemed to reopen. Tsunade analyzed this and also tried to heal Kirby, however she was only able to close small cuts. "What is this? Why is it so hard to heal him?"

"Could it be that some of the darkness is still in him?" Roy suggested.

"That ability in battle neutralizes everything, even that which tries to heal him, it is too stressful for his body, he shouldn't use it anymore." Tsunade said.

"Try telling him that, he is a stubborn breed." Roy replied.

"That seems to be a common trait amongst you Smashers. It will take some time, but we should just use herbs to make the blood clot. We can heal him once the darkness disperses." Tsunade ordered.

Roy just smiled, suddenly he collapsed. Everyone rushed over to him. "He was holding on while everyone else was getting healed." Tsunade said. "I don't believe it. That idiot!"

* * *

Roy was now on a table, in his boxers, while all of the Konoha medical Ninja were focusing their attention on him. Leading the medical excursion was Tsunade and Sakura. It was a lot more serious than they initially thought. Besides just burn marks on his skin, he was also burned internally. "Why would someone go to these limits?" Sakura asked.

"I thought you of all people would understand why." Tsunade replied. "Naruto would do the same to rescue Sasuke. They are trying to rescue their own friend, their own ally." They continued to heal Roy.

"Master Tsunade." One said. "Please take a look at this."

Tsunade quickly rushed to Roy's right hand. It was surprisingly not burnt, but rather looked like it had suffered from frostbite instead. Slowly, crawling up his arm was what looked like a burn mark. The electricity that had surged through his body had severely damaged his arms. "No way!" Tsunade said. "This is serious. Sakura, you will be assisting me! We have no time to waste, it might even be too late."

Sakura looked at Roy's arm rather stunned. "No way."

"If we don't heal him quickly, he might not be able to use a sword ever again." Tsunade shouted.

The medical ninja quickly began to get to work. "_Smashers, I can see your determination. I know what limits you will go to. I know you will go to hell and back. That is why, I will help you reach your goal. Besides, as my duty as a medical ninja, I can't let others be hurt. Somebody better of prepared the coffee, because this is going to be a long night._"

* * *

During the 24 hour mark, things were looking grim. When suddenly, Naomi Weaver came with several wireframes. Everyone looked at Naomi in shock.

"Aren't you Dr. Mario's friend?" Fox asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Now, if you pardon me I heard that there was a patient that needs my help."

"What about the other doctors?" Samus asked.

"They are helping at the other location. The damage done there was much more severe." They all paused to wonder what had happened at Weyard. "Crazy Hand also deduced that the medical Ninjas would be able to handle everything here. But he sent me when Samus called. Now then, I'll show you all why I'm called the Devil Doctor!"

And so, Naomi Weaver entered into the operating room.

Another 24 hours had passed. For a total of 48 hours, Tsunade and Sakura had been operating on Roy in order to heal him from what had happened. They didn't know if thing's got better or worse when Naomi entered.

Exhausted, the three stepped out of the medical wing of the Konoha hospital, and collapsed on three chairs.

The other Smashers were looking at the ninjas. "Roy will be fine." Tsunade managed to say. "His life isn't in immediate danger." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "However, I don't know how well he will be able to wield a sword from now on. You can go in and see him."

They all slowly entered the room. Roy was lying on a bed. He looked up at everyone rather weakly. He looked exhausted, and looked like he had suddenly aged ten years. No words were spoken. None of them wanting to break the ice, or perhaps he was still tired and couldn't fully register them. Naomi did it for them.

"Roy's body will take a while to recover. He most likely will have to go through some physio. However, there are more pressing matters at hand. I was sent by Crazy Hand in order to bring you all a message that you have to return to the Smash Mansion."

"What happened?" Fox wondered.

"Master Hand's and Smithy's battle has ended in a draw. The two of them are both badly wounded."

Roy began to mutter. "This may be our opportunity to end this!"

"Your right." Luigi said. "We can take advantage of this situation and make sure that Smithy dies!"

"But, there might be a chance that they can attack us to try and end Master Hand's life." Samus pointed out.

"Lets go."

Roy slowly began to get up, however he fell forwards. The other Smashers quickly grabbed him and supported him. "Easy there Roy." Zelda said. "You still have a long way to go."

"My ship can help heal you on our ride back."

"Thanks. Now just let me get my sword." They walked Roy to the corner of the room where the Sword of Seals was. He stretched out his hand and grabbed the hilt. Or at least, he tried to. He was unable to close his hand. Roy just looked devastated.

"You will have to go through some therapy before you are able to wield your sword again." Naomi said. "Not to mention, regain your former strength."

"I understand." Roy muttered, defeated. "I won't be able to fight anymore…" he slowly walked back to the bed before collapsing in it. "Everyone, please leave me for a few hours of sleep." They obeyed. When they were gone, and he was positive that they weren't listening, Roy broke down. "This is it. The journey is over. Damn it!" He weakly punched his pillow.

* * *

Flashback:

Eliwood looked at his son rather confused. "You want to see the world?"

"Yes." Roy replied. "I want to go on a journey. Seeing other kingdoms, such as Marth's, and the one that Ike came from."

Eliwood smiled. "Yes, that would be a good experience for you." He said. "I think you will be able to grow from that experience. And, I was wondering if you would ever have a journey like mine." Roy had heard all of his stories, multiple times. About the friends he had made, and the battles they fought together. How they pressed on despite the odds being against them. Roy had wished for an adventure like that. But, it seemed like his world was one of peace.

Roy looked at his father. Eliwood however seemed to be crying, he knew what the world was like. He knew the danger that Roy would be in. He feared that he wouldn't see his son ever again. After his own journey, several of his comrades had disappeared without a trace. Some showed up here and there, but there was one who had disappeared off of the planet. Lyn, one of Eilwood's comrades. When he sent out word of Ninian's death, he had sent it out to all of his old comrades. She however was nowhere to be found by his men. He wondered how she could have disappeared; after all, she would have answered the call.

Roy did his best to hold back his excitement. Being in the castle all day was boring. He always found it stuffy, and he was rather bored about learning of history and any other things that would prepare him for being king. Quickly, Roy brought together his possessions and departed in complete secrecy. Only his father, and the leader of the Royal Knights were there to see him off.

"When you return, Roy, your kingdom will be waiting. My health won't always be able to hold up." Eliwood reminded his son. "Be careful."

One had to question why a King would let his only son go off on an adventure. Roy quickly began to run, until he could no longer see the town. Something was telling him that this was going to be the start of a grand adventure. Then, one night, in the sky a strange planet appeared. Roy gazed up at the planet. This was the first time the Smash Planet appeared, 3 years ago. When the planet disappeared, Roy continued his journey. He met with the Greil Mercenaries and spent some time with them, refining his sword techniques, working, and learning for two years.

Eventually he left the Greil Mercenaries and traveled around some more. He crossed the ocean, and eventually came face to face with Prince Marth once again. "You're traveling around the world?" Marth questioned.

"Yes, I was inspired by our meeting several years ago. I wanted to walk the world and see things for myself. It certainly has been an eye opening experience." Roy replied.

"But, isn't it dangerous?" Marth wondered.

"A bit. There are bandits, but they are nothing when I have the Sword of Seals." Roy laughed. "They don't know what hits them, they are just engulfed in an explosion!" For the next year, Roy stayed on the Continent of Altea with Marth. The two of them were nearly inseparable, and perhaps even mistaken as brothers. However, something was occurring that not even they knew about.

* * *

An old man was sitting at a table. Across from him was a man in a green cloak, his skin seemed to be purple, and he didn't seem alive. "Are you Gharnef?" the old man, The Dark Lord Smithy asked.

"And if I am?"

"I have a proposition for you. How does unlimited power sound to you?"

* * *

One day, Marth and Roy were fighting with the Falchion, and the Sword of Seals respectfully. They were having a 'friendly' argument. "You're leaving!" Marth shouted. This fight was caused by The Smash Planet had returning to the sky. Roy had suddenly remembered his desire to travel, and decided that it was time to move on from Altea.

"Yeah!" Roy replied. "I wasn't planning on staying here forever!"

"You spent nearly a year and a half with Ike!" Marth snapped back.

"I at least got some sword training in there! The mercenaries didn't hold back, unlike your guards!" Roy teased.

"You don't want me to hold back then?" Marth said, his grip suddenly changed on his sword and he swung it towards Roy who blocked the attack. Roy was about to counterattack when suddenly several explosions went off. Both of them stopped fighting. They both instantly realized what was happening. The castle was under siege. Marth's elder sister, Elice rushed for them.

"The castle is under attack. You must escape!" She said. "I'll teleport you out of here!"

Before they had the opportunity to protest, they were teleported out of the castle. But then, things went horribly wrong. They were teleported out of the castle, however they were teleported to the Smash Planet. Both Marth and Roy were completely shocked.

After the defeat of Giga Bowser, they returned back to their own planet. They struggled against Gharnef's forces, however when they had finally stormed his fortress several months later, he disappeared. Much to their surprise, Master Hand approached them after they exited the fortress. "Marth, Roy, we meet again. Let's talk."

"Master Hand," Marth said. "Have you heard of a person named Gharnef?"

"Yes," Master Hand replied. "However, you won't find him here. He has all ready fled."

"Where can I find him?" Marth asked.

"I don't know. But that isn't the reason why I came here today." Master Hand replied. "I would like to redeem myself for all of the things that I did while possessed by The Master. I am gathering together the Smashers in order to help protect everyone from Giga Bowser's inevitable return, along with any other evil that may rear its ugly head. I'm afraid that Gharnef might just be one of those."

"In that case, I'm in." Marth replied.

Master Hand faced Roy. "And, what about you?" He wondered.

"I'm in." Roy replied.

End Flashback

* * *

Roy just cried himself to sleep, on the hospital bed. Several hours later he was woken up by the Smashers. The sun was beginning to set. He looked around. "We are leaving now." Fox said.

"All right." Roy replied. He knew what was happening. They were going to go back home. With some help, the Sword of Seals was fastened on his back. "_I won't lose, I will continue to battle._" He thought. "_If I can't hold on to my sword, I'll brace it. I'll tie it to my hand! I'm not done with the Smashers, not yet!_"

They walked through the streets of Konoha. Many of the ninja saw them off.

"Goodbye!" The Ninja shouted. "Until we meet again!"

The Smashers waved, and slowly began to walk back towards Samus' ship. "All right, I can now explain the situation." Fox said.

"I was in contact with Falco, to see how things were on their end." Fox explained. "Ganondorf was also captured."

"Figures." Samus muttered. "Do you think that he will try to awaken the evil in them?"

"It's a possibility." Roy replied.

"We have to get back to the Smash Mansion as fast as possible, and then we can go rescue them." Fox said.

"Do we even know where Smithy's dimension is?" Luigi questioned.

"I do." Fox laughed. "When Mario went into the dimension, the device he used to get out was also a tracking device. It copied down the location, plus I'm sure that spy had to give Master Hand the location for him to confront Smithy."

Samus' ship appeared in front of them and they all entered it. Due to Samus using up all of her missiles from her ship, it was much more spacious this time around. The armory was empty, allowing people to stay there. Also, it seemed more spacious without Bowser there.

"Roy," Samus said. "About your arm. I think there is a way to heal it." Roy looked up at Samus with hope in his eyes.

"Really? How?" He wondered.

"Stand right here." Samus ordered. Roy moved over to the designated area. "This is a healing area. You will enter a tube, and it will fill with a liquid. Don't worry, you will be able to breath normally, as it is oxygenated." Samus explained. Roy quickly pondered how the oxygenated liquid would help him breath normally, but he figured it was just some high tech stuff that he didn't know about, and the actual explanation would probably bore him. "It will heal you. I'm not sure if it will heal your wound fully by the time we get back to the Smash Planet. But, it should be enough for you to continue fighting with us. There is also the chance that it might be painful."

"I'll endure it." Roy replied.

Samus grabbed her own arm. "It won't be with out side effects." She said. She briefly revealed her arm, where it was horribly scarred. "It saved my life once, I was badly wounded from a space pirate. And losing blood. It healed, but left this scar." She quickly covered the scar and looked at Roy. He wasn't deterred.

"I will take whatever is thrown at me. I want to fight with you all!" Roy replied.

"I understand." Samus said. She pulled a few levers, and instantly, a tube popped up and trapped Roy inside. Immediately it began to fill with a strange liquid. Roy just stood there calmly. Soon his whole body was covered in the liquid. Samus' computer also began to scan Roy. She looked grimly towards the scans. "It has only begun, hasn't it?"

"Most likely." Zelda replied. "Bowser, and Ganondorf may be convinced to change sides, perhaps even brainwashed. But that is the worst case scenario."

"They won't switch sides that easily." Fox replied. "But, let's break them out quickly."

Not much more was said. They all remained silent; each of them preparing themselves for the battle that was coming up. "_Bowser, Ganondorf, hang on. We're coming._" Samus thought.

And since I haven't defiled canon enough this chapter, Danzo died of a heart attack, and there was much rejoicing.

Or, at least that's what it appeared like. What happened in reality was something different.

* * *

Danzo was sitting on a couch in a room hidden deep underneath the village, waiting patiently for news of the battle to be over. Suddenly the door flew off of its hinges. Walking into the room was Pommel and Brand.

"You have no idea how friggn' hard it was tracking you down!" Brand barked

Danzo was rather surprised by their entrance. "Who are you people?" He shouted. "What did you do to all of my people?"

"Relax, they are alive." Pommel said.

"We didn't want to make your death look suspicious." Brand shouted. "We are here for your eyes. Don't try anything funny. Orochimaru all ready told us about your abilities. You won't slip away. Pommel, do it."

"Right." Pommel happily said. He clapped his hands together. "Null!" He shouted.

"Incase you're an idiot, what my stupid partner here did was nullify all of your abilities." Brand explained. "Now you're just a weak old man. Pommel, kill him!"

Pommel just contined to yell "Null!" until eventually Danzo's suffered a heart attack. The two then approached the body.

"Let's take them."

* * *

We now go back in time three days, at the moment that the final blows were being dealt to Orochi: Master Hand and Smithy were fighting above his castle. Master Hand was badly wounded; his white glove had stains of red blood all over. Meanwhile, the armor that Smithy was using to battle was equally wounded. Across it were several scratches. Deep gashes. Inside, unhurt, was the old man. They suddenly felt a burst of power. "What was that power?!" Master Hand asked shocked.

"That was a pawn dying." Smithy replied. "It looks like it's almost time to end this!"

"Is that all you can say?" Master Hand questioned.

"No, I must congratulate your Smashers." Smithy replied. "I personally didn't think that they were this strong. I have underestimated them. But ultimately, that won't impede my plans. I have all ready planned for that."

"Just what are you planning?" Master Hand shouted.

Smithy laughed. "I am planning an insurrection! Follow me, Master Hand!"

"No, I won't." Master Hand replied.

"A typical answer. However, my insurrection isn't against just the Government, it is also against those who call themselves gods." Smithy replied.

Suddenly Master Hand froze. "You're crazy."

"Perhaps, but it is those with crazy ideas and the power to use them that shape the world!" Smithy laughed. "I will become a god!"

"They won't be silent about this!" Master Hand shouted.

"I didn't expect them to." Smithy replied. "But, enough talk, let's finish this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath Smithy's Castle, was the prison of Yami. Around it were five seals. These life seals were bound to Yami's five most trusted demons. Orochi, Ninetails, the Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, and Blight. Orochi's and Ninetail's seals disappeared, and Yami's power began to seep out.

"Smithy!" It shouted. The dark powers of Yami suddenly began to summon many demons. "How dare you hold me captive!"

The dark energy began to distort space around him.

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes:**

**In Roy's game, his mother is left intentionally vague in order for the player to choose between: Lyn, Ninian (The one I chose), and Fiora, in the sequel, which actually was a prequel... **

**Light Kirby was first/only seen in Kirby's Adventure (and the remake: Nightmare in Dreamland). It was really only able to illuminate dark areas and show hidden doors. Since then that ability has been as an offset of Spark's ability and fire's ability. My version of Light Kirby is… different to say the least.**

**Darkness Kirby: There is no darkness Kirby in the games… Someone else probably thought of it before me… but yeah… Based off of the Yami Yami fruit in One Piece.**

**Kirby's verbal tic: I originally stopped typing it because... it was annoying and hard for me to constantly come up with new food without repeating. But I decided to bring it back to help give a personality to him. I don't know if Yoshi actually heard it.**

**Last time the X10 Giant Punch was used, Someone asked me why Donkey Kong just continued to swing his arm to get a stronger punch. That is because of the recoil involved. Unleashing the X10 does a good deal of damage on his arm. **

**Naomi Weaver is an alias. Her real name is Naomi Kimishima, as revealed by Atlus for the upcoming game: Trauma Team. Her healing touch has the ability to restore vitals.**

**A theme I've thought about putting in this story is what the Smashers will lose in their quest to rescue Mewtwo/avenge Pichu, Link, and Young Link. How much they will suffer though their trials, and what they will have to sacrifice. I'm not sure how this will turn out, and how this theme will extend to the rest of the Smashers. **

**I hate Danzo, a lot more than I hate Diddy Kong... and that's a lot of hate.  
**

**Up next: Gaiden Chapter 2.**


	49. Gaiden 2: Give light to the small one

**Mother 3 spoilers ahead, these ones I don't think were spoiled by brawl...**

**Like the previous Gaiden chapter, this was also 3 chapters added together. **

**Perhaps I should bring it up that Lucas is my favorite character in Brawl...**

**I also use the fan translation's name for Yokuba (Fassad)**

**

* * *

**Gaiden chapter 2: Give light to the small one, who walks his path alone.

During the wars that were occurring on the two other planets, a third war was also about to begin. This third war, although much smaller, had perhaps a much greater importance. This was a battle for a new ally, the winner would receive a person of unlimited power. As a wielder of PSI, one would only be limited to their own imagination, and how one utilized their attacks. PSI, a power of unlimited potential...

Unfortunately, the prize of this upcoming battle had yet to have his powers awaken.

* * *

Everything was dark. A lone figure was running in an abyss of darkness. It was a young boy, wearing a striped shirt. "Help!" the young boy screamed, his voice however was swallowed up by the darkness.

'You can't run!" A voice replied. Infront of him appeared the Masked Man. Their faces were identical. The Masked Man quickly stabbed him with his hand, causing him to kneel over on the ground in pain. "You can't run away Claus, after all, we are the same person! I'm you!"

"Leave Lucas alone!" Claus gasped.

The Masked Man however just began to laugh, and the darkness began to consume Claus. "Damn it!"

* * *

Olimar's Journal:

xx/xx/xxxx

I am beginning to fear that I may have stumbled upon something much bigger than myself. Between the wanted criminal Wolf, the large robot army, and the plump King Dedede, I fear that I may just be becoming a magnet for these strange things.

The Halberd's captain, Meta Knight, is especially calm. I just want to go home. I hope my wife and kids are happy and safe.

I hope I can get through this in one piece... I am constantly getting this feeling deep down, that I will never see them again, but I try to dismiss it. Maybe I can escape. Maybe I can return back to Hocotate.

* * *

The Halberd continued its journey. "It's absolutely amazing how much can be accomplished in a day." Meta Knight said looking over the army of ROBs he had obtained. "Surgam. Have you found any one yet?"

"No," Surgam replied trying to concentrate on an energy source. "Everything is just too vast."

Meta Knight let out a deep sigh. "Figures."

"If there was only some large surge of power, or something." Surgam sighed.

Perhaps, someone, or the god of plot convenience, was being kind to them. There was suddenly a large surge of power in the distance. It was so strong that even those who wouldn't be able to feel power could sense it. "Did you feel that?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yes." Surgam replied.

"Do you know where it's coming from?"

"Yes" Surgam said. He looked around and pointed to a direction.

"Look for a planet over there!" Meta Knight ordered. Several ROBs began to scan the area. For several minutes there was silence as the ROBs continued to look for a populated planet. "We can't lose sight of it."

Surgam was beginning to shake. "I don't know what it is, this power, it isn't ending."

"Meta Knight we have found a planet. Most of it is uninhabited except for a small island." ROB said.

"Lock onto the location!" Meta Knight ordered.

"Done." ROB confirmed.

"You can stop now." Meta Knight said to Surgam.

The young boy just stood there afraid. "He is on that island." Surgam said. "At least I think that's him... his PSI abilities aren't as strong as Ness'. In fact I think they are still dormant. But, I don't know what this surge of power is... It feels cold!"

"That isn't good..." Meta Knight moaned.

"Why?" Surgam asked.

"It means that the little pup will be unable to defend himself." Wolf snarled looking up at the planet. "And beyond that he is still pure, he could be tainted by anything. We have to be careful approaching him."

Meta Knights mind was however elsewhere. He was too busy thinking about The Government. Only those high up on the political side of their worlds knew about the Government. Meta Knight quickly began to walk away. Eventually he came to the room that King Dedede was staying in. He opened the door and King Dedede was jumping around the room while he was tied to a chair. "My king." Meta Knight said. "I have a few questions to ask you. It's about The Government!"

King Dedede suddenly stopped fidgeting through the room. "What do you want to know?" He wondered.

"Did they ever approach you?" Meta Knight asked. "I want to know their true objective. What they really are!"

"They approached me a few weeks after my coronation." King Dedede explained. "After my father had passed away and I became King. Because of that they sent somebody to talk to me. He explained procedures and other things."

"I guess they didn't explain their purpose to you." Meta Knight said, turning around ready to leave the room.

"They want eternal and everlasting peace in the universe." King Dedede said. "They want to create a utopia..."

Meta Knight stopped moving. "I find that hard to believe." Meta Knight replied.

"They work in the background telling monarchs and other political parties what to do, how to run their people. The rulers ultimately have no choice to agree or face eradication." King Dedede said, he was shaking with fury.

"So ultimately the Government is all ready in charge." Meta Knight said. Meta Knight quickly realized something that Kirby had said. How the Government had targeted them a month earlier. "The Government sees the Smashers as a threat because they aren't under their control! They don't have the elevated power or anything!"

"So these Smashers are against the Government?" King Dedede wondered.

"Yes, that's one way to put it."

"Well then, I suddenly have a change of heart. I'll help you out! No one tells me what to do!" King Dedede replied. Meta Knight quickly cut the ropes and King Dedede rushed for his hammer. "Now then, tell me when we are going to fight them, and tell me how hard to swing my hammer!"

"Didn't you just say that no one tells you what to do?" Meta Knight questioned.

"This is different. I'm not that experienced in battle." King Dedede replied. "I need some guidance."

"Swing your hammer. And knock your opponent out." Meta Knight replied. "While dodging your opponent's attacks. That's all there is to it."

"Ah good." King Dedede replied, joyfully. "That will be easy."

Meta Knight was now confident that King Dedede wouldn't try to abandon him, at least as long as he was under the impression that the Smashers were going to fight against the Government. "We better continue onwards." Meta Knight said.

The Halberd flew towards the Nowhere islands.

* * *

One day ago:

It was a bright morning. Lucas just stepped out of his bed and looked at his messy hair in the mirror. Quickly he grabbed a nearby comb, and began to groom it. He quickly changed out of his pyjamas and into his normal clothing. A yellow and red striped shirt, and jean shorts. He made his way towards a stove, and began to cook his breakfast. An omelette.

If one was to just casually look into his house, one would assume that he lived alone. This however wasn't true. His father also lived there, however he spent all of his time in the mountains. Searching for someone for the past three years.

Three years ago, when Lucas was the age of nine, a tragedy fell upon the Nowhere Islands. Two people were killed, to be more accurate one was killed, the other was missing and presumed dead. The first person killed was Lucas' mother, Hinawa. The second was his older twin brother, Claus.

Now, the twelve year old Lucas was feeling something inside of him. Something changing. Puberty... Or so everyone thought. It was actually his latent PSI powers that were slowly beginning to activate around this time, driven by the hormones that one gets when their body begins to change, as such, puberty is a period where many young psychics learn of their powers. The gifted, learn even earlier. However Lucas was beginning to feel physically sick.

Not to mention, for the past few days he had been having frightening nightmares. They were all so clear. The ground would shake, and split open, and emerging from it was a monstrous beast, a dragon. Not to mention, for the past few days, he had noticed things moving by themselves. At first he thought it was the wind, but the windows and doors were closed. There was no breeze.

Perhaps what was the most frightening thing had occurred only a few nights ago. He had woken up to his bed sheets on fire. He tried to tell his father that something had happened during the night; however his father just brushed it off telling him that he was about that age and that his body was going through changes. His father, a completely normal person, and unaware of the world of PSI, just thought Lucas was going through puberty and Lucas had just had a wet dream. His father was out of it, in his current state was mad with grief, and he probably wouldn't of noticed if the house burnt down. He was constantly searching for what he had lost and was ignoring what he had left.

He just walked outside and to a bakery, where his one friend, Fuel worked.

"Fuel, I don't know what's going on." He sighed.

Fuel just stood behind the counter, constantly kneading some bread.

"The bed being set on fire?" Fuel questioned.

"Yeah." Lucas replied. "My dad thought it was nothing."

"He hasn't been the same for the past few years." Fuel sighed. "Ever since he saved me from the fire. And learned afterwards that his wife died."

Fuel looked up, he saw Lucas doing his best to hold back some tears. "Oh, sorry. I should have known better."

"No, it's okay." Lucas said, as a few tears escaped.

"It must hurt. Seeing your mother die like that, losing your brother, your father going insane."

"Yeah." Lucas whimpered.

Ever since that day 3 years ago, so many things had changed. And they weren't just limited to Lucas' family. A strange man named Fassad came to their village, and began preaching about happiness. The small village was corrupted, losing its ties of friendship. Soon people began to care about money. And the strange Pig masked people began to appear.

Lucas just stepped outside of the bakery, after paying for a loaf of fresh Nut Bread. Standing in the town square was Fassad, giving his daily speech about happiness. He glanced at Lucas. "Lucas, you still don't have your happiness box." He said. "People may get strange ideas; don't you want to be happy?"

"I was happier when you weren't here!" Lucas barked.

"Oh, so you do have some bite in you." Fassad laughed. "Now then, why don't you help me spread happiness across the world? Nwehehehehehehehehe!"

Lucas just ignored him and began to walk up to the graveyard. Every day, for the past 3 years, he would come here. He would visit his mother's grave. He wasn't the only one; there was always a fresh set of flowers. He often wondered who would be bringing flowers. At first he thought it was his father, until one day when he got there first. New flowers were there, and his father came several minutes later. Not to mention that the flower's were often exotic, ones that he had never seen before on the Nowhere Islands.

When he got there at the grave there was a man with long red hair that reached down to his waist. He was wearing mostly black and gray. This person was completely new to Lucas. He had never seen him before. He turned around. "Commander-" the person stuttered, "No, I'm sorry, you're not the person I thought you were."

"Are you the one who is constantly leaving the flowers?" Lucas asked.

"No." He replied.

"Did you know my mother?"

"No."

Both of them remained rather silent. Eventually the stranger decided to speak up. "My name is Asch."

"Lucas."

Asch actually flinched when Lucas said his name. "Watch your back kid." Quickly, Asch began to walk away. Lucas watched until Asch had disappeared in the horizon. He breathed a sigh of relief and then approached the grave. He silently prayed. However, he couldn't shake this feeling that he was being watched. There were a few other days like this, where he felt that someone was watching him from behind the trees. When Lucas went to investigate he found nothing.

Eventually he turned around and walked away from the grave. Lucas slowly walked back to his small village. On the way back he saw several other strange new people. The first two were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

While there had been people in the past who had come and gone from the Nowhere Islands, none were as strange looking as this. Somehow, Lucas could feel malicious intents from them. When he got home he locked his doors.

He began to hyperventilate. Panicking about who those people were. How could he sense their intent? It was almost as though he could read their minds. But, that was silly, right? There was no way he could actually read minds! Almost immediately he felt a pain go through his hands and legs, an unbelievable pain. It was as though his body was being torn apart. He collapsed on to the ground, and blacked out.

* * *

When Lucas came to some time had passed. There was some scratching at the door, most likely his dog, Boney, who was concerned about his master. Lucas slowly got up and began to open the door. Almost instantly, Boney rushed in and tackled Lucas down on the ground. Quickly, Boney began to lick Lucas' face. "I'm okay Boney." Lucas said between laughs. "Please, that's enough."

Boney however just continued to wag his tail. Lucas just began to scratch the dog. Eventually Boney stopped licking his face and just sat there. Whenever Lucas stopped, Boney would gently nudge his hand for him to continue scratching his head. "Let's go for a walk." Lucas suggested. Boney just barked cheerfully.

Lucas got up and the two walked outside. Boney didn't need a leash, he was an obedient dog who would stay by Lucas' side no matter what. The two of them decided to take their normal route, going into the Sunshine forest, where the two of them would run and dodge the branches of the trees. As they got to the edge of the forest, Boney turned to Lucas. "Are you ready Boney?" He asked. "Let's race!"

Lucas took off and Boney was right behind them. The two weaved through the trees. Both of them forgot all of their worries.

Lucas then ran forwards, losing focus of what was around him. He jumped up into the air; suddenly he felt that he could jump much higher than normal. He looked down and noticed that there was a good two meters between where he was and the ground. He quickly landed on the ground and looked around confused. "Was I ever able to jump that high?" He questioned. He looked around and then noticed that Boney wasn't with him. "Oh no!" Lucas shouted. "I lost Boney!"

This wasn't really a problem. Boney was a smart dog, and this had happened a few times before. Boney would eventually come back to the house. Or maybe he had all ready gone back to the house. But Lucas just began to walk through the Sunshine forest. "Boney!" He called out. He hoped he could have heard Boney bark. Slowly Lucas progressed further into the Sunshine Forest.

Suddenly he paused. Standing in front of him, looking at a tree was a large white cat like creature. "Cla-" Mewtwo said turning around. He suddenly stopped himself from talking when he realized that it wasn't who he was expecting.

Lucas, being completely normal, and average, save for the budding PSI abilities, was freaked out. He grabbed a nearby stick and pointed it at Mewtwo. "Stay away!" Lucas stammered out.

"Please, I could take that stick from you in an instant." Mewtwo replied.

Shocked, Lucas dropped the stick and began to step back, looking for a way to run away. But would he be able to out run this creature? Was he like any of the other strange creatures that have popped up on the Nowhere Islands in the past 3 years? "You can talk?!" Lucas shouted afraid.

"I can do a lot of things." Mewtwo replied. "Like ending your life right here." Lucas suddenly tripped on a tree root. The next moment his back was against the trunk of a tree. "But, I won't."

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"Because, I can sense that you have psychic abilities." Mewtwo calmly replied. "Just like-" he had to stop himself once again.

"Just like who? Tell me!" Lucas demanded.

"He was going to say, just like the commander." A voice said. Walking towards the two of them was Asch.

"Asch!" Lucas shouted out, rather relieved.

"Oh, so you two have all ready met." Mewtwo laughed. "This will make things easier. Asch, do you think you can do what we talked about."

"Yeah, it should be easy." Asch replied. "Just make sure that he doesn't squirm."

Lucas was suddenly unable to move. "Done." Mewtwo replied.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked terrified.

An aura began to appear around Asch. The next moment Lucas began to scream out in pain. "It hurts, but bear with it." Mewtwo calmly said. "Your body is accepting energy from what lives underneath the surface of the Nowhere Islands. You of course don't know that, it was kept a secret from you. Underneath this island rests a dragon. We are going to put its power into you!" The pain was next to unbearable, and Lucas fell unconscious.

* * *

When Lucas woke up he was leaning against the tree. Both Asch and Mewtwo were nowhere in sight. Slowly, Lucas got up. Almost immediately afterwards he became dizzy and fell face first towards the ground. Once again he began to get up. This time, he wasn't dizzy, and slowly made his way back to the small village. Once or twice his vision got blurry and he fell to the ground. But each time, he got back up. Slowly he walked into the shop where Fuel was working.

"Hey Luke, back for some more bread?" Fuel wondered.

"No." Lucas replied.

"What's wrong?"

"There were these strange people that I haven't seen in the village before." Lucas whispered, he wanted to make sure no one besides Fuel heard him. "There was one that looked like a giant white cat. And another with long red hair. They were saying something about a dragon being sealed underneath this island."

Fuel looked around rather confused. "Lucas, is this a joke?" He wondered.

"No." Lucas quickly replied. "It's the truth! And then they said that they were going to seal the Dragon's power inside of me, and after that I blacked out, and woke up in the forest."

"Did you eat some mushrooms again?" Fuel questioned, Lucas just shot him a glare. "If you go around saying stuff like that, people are going to think that you're insane!"

"I told you because I trusted you." Lucas replied. "I thought you wouldn't joke about this."

"Lucas, something that farfetched is just impossible. No one would believe something like that even if you told them!"

"They wouldn't believe me if I told them in the first place." Lucas grumbled. Lucas was signalled out because he didn't have a happy box, and his house was constantly struck by lightning. He had tried telling the villagers that Fassad was evil, but they didn't believe him. And that probably did a great deal to hurting his reputation. "Fuel. Everything has changed. Our life isn't what it used to be."

"I know." Fuel muttered. "Listen, I'll believe you. I'll come over to your house tomorrow and you can tell me more about it. Okay?'

"Okay, thanks." Lucas replied back.

Lucas quickly exited the bread shop and went to the town square. However, Lucas quickly hid behind the fountain.

The two people wearing the dark cloaks, with red clouds approached Fassad. "Friends, you two are new here." Fassad said. One just pulled out a scroll and gave it to Fassad. Instantly his tone changed. "I understand."

"Say your goodbyes to this village." One said.

"Goodbyes, ha! This place is worthless to me." Fassad replied. "They are all gullible fools. I'd love to leave this place and serve the Dark Lord once again."

Lucas gasped. He hoped that they didn't hear him.

"What do you want done with the person who is eavesdropping us?" One commented.

"Let him be. No one will believe him anyways. Why wouldn't they believe in someone who doesn't believe in happiness?"

Lucas burned with rage. He stepped out from behind his hiding spot and faced the three. "So you would rather deceive this village? And leave everyone who has placed their trust in you?"

"Of course." Fassad replied. "They mean nothing to me. And I doubt that they would care what happens to you!" He raised a fist.

One of the cloaked figures however stopped Fassad. "The commander doesn't want him hurt, yet, he would like to meet with him first."

"Who's the commander?" Fassad wondered.

"We will introduce him to you. Come." The three of them just began to walk away. Lucas wanted to follow, but something was telling him that the other two were dangerous. Instead he just went back home. He wondered if anyone would believe him. Believe that Fassad was evil, that he was lying all this time, and was about to leave the village. But Fassad was right, they weren't going to believe someone like him, they weren't going to believe that Fassad, the person who brought them happiness, was evil, especially not if Lucas told them that. They would have to find out by themselves. But, odds were, they weren't going to find out until it was too late.

The rest of the day he spent in his house. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like he was being watched. That someone was outside of the house. Eventually, he fell asleep. During the middle of the night, he was woken to loud crashing noises coming from the village. Lucas ignored them and went back to sleep.

The next day. Lucas got up, changed, made his food, ate and walked out of his house. Unfortunately, waiting for him outside was an angry mob consisting of all of the villagers. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"You ought to know!" They shouted outraged. "Fuel, why don't you go tell your friend!"

Fuel nervously stepped up. "It's probably best if we go inside." Fuel said. Slowly they walked inside. Both of them made their way to the table and sat down in the chairs. "What were you thinking? How did you do it? Why did you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucas inquired.

"Don't play dumb!" Fuel shouted outraged. "You should know exactly what you've done!" Lucas just continued to stare at Fuel, rather oblivious to the situation. "You really have no idea, do you? Maybe it's that dragon that was sealed inside of you."

"You're going to believe me now?" Lucas questioned.

"I don't know what to believe." Fuel replied. "But I know what I saw with my own eyes. After hearing all of the sounds I rushed to the village. And I saw you attacking Fassad, really giving him a number. Smashing him into buildings, even through buildings. It's a wonder that he even survived."

Lucas was shocked. He looked down at the table and said, "Fuel, I was sleeping all of last night. I heard something coming from the village, but I went back to sleep."

"And then this morning, Fassad called everyone together. He looked horrible. He said to everyone that he did his best to spread happiness and save us. But now, he sees that there were those beyond saving, and because of you, evil people will be coming to this village and destroy it. He said that in order to save the village, you have to disappear! They want to kill you, please run!"

Lucas just sat in the chair. "Fassad is all playing you for fools."

"I know." Fuel replied. "But, they will no longer listen to reason. They only want you dead."

"I can go live with my grandfather." Lucas replied.

"They won't let you leave." Fuel said. "I can't do anything either to help you. They might kill me if I do something."

Lucas just stood up and began to walk for the front door. "What's all this ruckus!" A voice shouted. Lucas' heart suddenly sank. It was his father, Flint. "Tell me!"

"Your son destroyed the village!" Someone replied.

Flint just laughed. "Lucas, he wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Lucas just looked back at Fuel. "My father is out there, trying to calm them down."

"Your father? I don't know if he can stop them." Fuel replied. "They were rather angry."

Lucas continued to listen. "Maybe violence just runs in the family!" One suggested. "Remember, you once attacked everyone, and we had to throw you in jail!"

Flint flinched. Lucas thought that everyone knew better than to remind his father of _that _night. The person who said that had most likely found Flint right in their face. "I remember that quite well." He snapped. "I also remember someone telling me that they found a nice weapon impaled in my wife's heart. What I did to him was fully justified! Now, leave, and I will go talk to Lucas."

It took quite a while for Flint to come into the house. The villagers probably didn't want to leave. He entered the house. "Lucas, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" He asked.

Lucas noticed that Flint was holding his mouth. He had probably gotten into a few fights to make sure the people left, and it wasn't surprising that a few would of gotten a few hits in. "No, I'm fine." Lucas replied. He slowly stretched out his hand. "Does it hurt?"

Flint removed his hand to reveal a deep gash. Lucas looked in shock at it. Blood slowly came out of it. Lucas was terrified. "Not much. One of them used a rock. Few punched me, one slapped me across the face. Listen, Lucas, did you do what they said that you did?"

"No!" Lucas replied.

"That's good. I believe you." Flint replied. "You're a good kid. You wouldn't do something like that." He sat down on a chair and noticed that Fuel was sitting at the table. "Lighter's kid, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Lucas, and tell him what went on in the village." Fuel replied. "But, the crowd got here first."

"I see." Flint replied.

Lucas quickly rushed over with several medicinal herbs. Quickly he applied the to his father's face. Flint however was shocked. "Lucas, remove your hand." He sternly said. Lucas did so, and his face was miraculously healed, it was as though he didn't have a scratch in the first place. "What, just happened?"

Lucas was also in shock. He looked at his hands; his father's blood was on them. "Lucas, where did you learn to do that?" Fuel wondered.

"I don't know." Lucas replied.

"Do you think this is because of the Dragon?" Fuel wondered.

"Dragon?"

"Yeah, there is a dragon sealed underneath the Nowhere Islands."

There was suddenly a knocking at the door. Flint slowly went to the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me. Leder! I heard the commotion and I wanted to see what was going on." Leder said.

Flint walked outside. "Well, I'm sorry, but you're a little late. I managed to take care of it. Strangely, I was hurt, and then Lucas healed me by touching me. And then, Fuel started saying something about a Dragon being sealed underneath the Nowhere Islands."

Leder's face suddenly went white. "Lucas, Fuel, please come out here." He managed to stutter out. The two boys slowly walked outside. "This is bad. This is very bad. How did you two find out about the dragon?"

Fuel looked at Lucas. Lucas just looked up at Leder. "There was this strange white cat like creature that was talking about it."

"There was indeed a Dragon sealed away underneath the island Lucas. It was sealed away a long time ago. And now it waits for someone to unseal it, to be used for either Good or Evil. What it becomes is dependant on the one who pulls the needles." Leder explained.

"But, they said that they transferred it's power inside of me." Lucas said.

"Wait, what?" Flint shouted outraged. "Why is there a Dragon underneath the island? Why didn't we know about this?"

Leder sighed. "I knew this day would eventually come. Flint, I'll explain everything to you. And to you too Fuel, and Lucas. But for the time being, I trust you can keep a secret." And so, Leder told the three about the white ship, and how everyone's minds were erased so that they could live in peace.

* * *

The Halberd landed in the water and slowly approached the Nowhere Islands. It was covered by a cloaking device so that the island's inhabitants couldn't see it, not that they would of noticed, the island's inhabitants were too busy harassing Lucas. Surgam looked out of a window in the Halberd. "You sure he's here?" Wolf questioned.

"Yes." Surgam replied. "I'm positive."

"And what makes you so sure?" King Dedede wondered.

Surgam just looked at the tiny island. "I can feel something."

Lucario closed his eyes. However he suddenly opened them. "What is this? I've never seen an aura like this before!"

"Agreed." ROB said. "I too detect a strange energy radiating from this island. Let's see if I can find the source." Several minutes passed until ROB spoke up again. "I can sense it all coming from one person. This is incredible!"

Surgam just glanced at the picture that Ness had drawn. "Do you think we will find him?"

"Maybe." Meta Knight replied. He steered the ship up, out of the water and over the village, they looked down at the ruined buildings. "But I fear that it may have been too late." He saw a field that looked like it could fit the Halberd. Slowly the ship descended and they exited out. They slowly walked into the village, and no one seemed to pay any attention to them. They just looked down and helped each other rebuild their houses. Those who couldn't help rebuild stayed in what looked like an inn.

"What happened here?" Surgam wondered.

"I am detecting residue that is left over from a fight." ROB replied. "It is different, and not like the previous mysterious energy."

From a path, the boy who was depicted in Ness' drawing appeared. However, the rest of the villagers weren't as happy to see him as Smashers were. The villagers began to throw tomatoes towards the boy. He was hit, and fell down on the ground. More tomatoes were thrown, and eventually they ran out. The boy just sat their cowering, covered in tomatoes. "This is the kid we are looking for?" Wolf said rather shocked.

"It is." ROB replied. "And, all of the energy is coming from him."

The Smashers looked in shock. "What, really?" King Dedede said amazed.

"Yes." Lucario replied.

The boy slowly got up and began to walk towards the Halberd. They followed. It didn't take long for the boy to realize that he was being followed. He turned around and looked at the Smashers. He was partly relived that it wasn't the villagers. However his eyes fixed on them, they all looked so strange, like the monsters that had been popping up.

Surgam was the first to act. "Hello, my name is Surgam!" he said, rushing up to the kid, "What's yours?"

The boy stepped backwards. "Lucas." He stuttered out. "What do you want?"

Meta Knight stared at Lucas. He was clearly intimidated by them. "Let's leave." Meta Knight said walking away. The others followed.

Surgam however wasn't ready to leave despite being forced away. Lucas just ran away and Surgam quickly followed. Lucas had eventually gone to a graveyard where he stared at a lone grave and just began to cry. Surgam stood behind a tree listing to him. "Mom!" He cried. "I'm confused. I don't know what's going on anymore. Everything I know is wrong! This island resides on a Dragon, now the Dragon's power is sealed in me! And all of the villagers hate me for something I didn't do!"

Surgam paused. He stepped forwards, and a twig snapped. Lucas turned back to face the kid. Both of them stared at each other. It was silent and awkward.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked. "Are you here to ruin my life too?"

"Lucas, was it?" Surgam managed to say.

"Yeah." Lucas replied. "And your name is?"

"Surgam. What's going on, why didn't you block those tomatoes? Or do something? What happened here, why are they treating you like this?"

"I haven't seen you around the Nowhere Islands, and you don't know what's going on. You're a new visitor, aren't you?"

"We just got here today."

"From where?" Lucas wondered.

"Another world, we came here looking for you." Surgam explained, bringing out the drawing of Lucas. "You see, we need your help."

"With what?" Lucas asked.

Surgam sighed, and began to explain the situation.

* * *

Everyone else had gone to the hotel. In the hotel was a café, where they were seated and began to drink some drinks. "So, now what?" Wolf wondered.

"I don't know." Meta Knight replied. "We have to bring him back."

"But if he refuses?" ROB wondered. "Are you just going to kidnap him?"

"No." Meta Knight replied. "He is but a child. We can't take him away from his parents to fight in this deadly battle."

They continued to eat and drink at the Café. "_Meta Knight, listen very carefully and whatever you do don't show any emotion._" A voice said. "_I'm talking to you telepathically._"

"Judging by what we just saw, it might be better to make him disappear." Wolf said.

Meta Knight had to stop himself from looking around his shoulder in surprise. "_Go on._" Meta Knight thought.

"Just hearing that coming from your mouth makes me think you want to kill him." Olimar pointed out.

"_Currently I am against you and with the Dark Lord Smithy, but I want you to hear me out._"

"He's just saying that because no one would notice a disappearance." King Dedede laughed.

Meta Knight seemed a bit panicked. "_Fine._" He eventually said.

"We are talking about this in public, what if someone is eavesdropping?" Olimar questioned.

"_My name is Mewtwo, most likely you have heard of me since I'm a former Smasher._"

"No one is paying attention, or focused on us. If they were, their aura would be giving them away." Lucario calmly replied. "Besides, I'm using my aura to create a soundproof barrier that is invisible to those who can't see aura or other things." However Lucario suddenly focused on Meta Knight. His aura was acting strange. Even though Meta Knight was masking his emotions, his aura was telling a different story.

"_I don't exactly care about your name just tell me what was important._" Meta Knight barked.

"_The Dark Lord Smithy was here previously... three years ago when a tragedy befelled this village. Two people were killed then; both of them were related to Lucas._" Mewtwo calmly said. Meta Knight was trying his best to not show a reaction, but the shock was a lot harder to hold back. "_The first was his mother; the second was his twin brother Claus. You have to protect the boy so that he doesn't meet the same unpleasant fate as his brother_."

"_Why are you telling me this?_" Meta Knight wondered.

Mewtwo didn't reply. It was silent for a few moments. "_I'm telling you this because I can._" Mewtwo said. "_And I have my own reasons... Lucas must join the Smashers... for his destiny..._"

Meta Knight was clearly hesitant to trust Mewtwo, and Mewtwo was able to sense this. "_If you don't believe me, Smithy's men are all ready here. And soon, they are going to try and take Lucas by force._"

"_But why?_"

"_I've all ready told you why._" Mewtwo said. "_Listen I want you to trust me when the time comes. I will be ordered to capture Lucas. But I won't... I will awaken his dormant powers. After that I want you to run away and hide in one of two famous fortress in space. The Battlerock, or the Dreadnought._"

"_You mean two fortress that the Government attacked several decades ago?_"

"_Yes._" Mewtwo replied. "_Now, then, until we meet again. When we do, we will be enemies._"

Meta Knight was snapped back into reality. "Are you done?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah. Let's leave." Meta Knight said getting up. They quickly paid money and went out of the café. Perhaps, for the first time they noticed that Surgam wasn't with them. "Where did Surgam go?"

"He followed Lucas." Wolf replied. "I thought you would have noticed."

Meta Knight actually looked shocked. "Sorry, my mind was occupied." He quickly said. "But let's confront Lucas once again."

"What good will that do?" Lucario growled.

"I trust that Surgam has talked with him." Meta Knight replied. "Where is he?"

Lucario closed his eyes and tried to focus. His eyes suddenly bolted open. "Lucas and Surgam are in danger!" He managed to spit out.

* * *

"And that's the situation." Surgam finished.

Lucas was sitting down on the ground, his back leaning against a tree trunk. "Do you really think that I would be able to help you guys?"

"With out a doubt." Surgam replied.

"The people here don't like me, it might be better if I just went with you guys." Lucas replied.

"Come on; let's go to back to everyone!"

They turned around; however waiting at the entrance to the grave was a masked person, wearing a black jacket and orange pants. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I can't allow that." Lucas suddenly went pale, as though he had seen a ghost. "He is coming with us to serve the Dark Lord!"

"You and what army?" Surgam taunted, feeling fully confident that he could take on the Masked Man. The Masked Man however snapped his fingers. Behind The Masked Man were six others: Asch the Bloody, Mewtwo, Deidara, Sasori, Fassad, and a mercenary named Ike.

"This army." The Masked Man calmly replied.

Surgam's heart suddenly sank. Out of the shadows a bat like creature rushed for the Masked Man. Quickly, the Masked Man reacted and pulled out his sword. Two swords clashed. The bat like creature was Meta Knight with his wings extended. Suddenly, a scorpion like tail rushed for Meta Knight he quickly jumped back to avoid the attack. The other Smashers also appeared and quickly readied themselves for battle. "Get Lucas out of here Surgam!" Meta Knight ordered.

Surgam quickly clapped his hands together, and they all disappeared, reappearing several seconds later in a clearing in a forest. All of them, both The Masked Man's group, and the Smashers. "Opps." Surgam muttered.

"Opps?" Everyone shouted back rather annoyed.

"I teleported all of us to a clearing in the forest. I was aiming for just the Smashers." Surgam replied. "But we were all too close."

"_This kid was supposed to be a psychic prodigy?_" Meta Knight questioned.

"It is better this way." The Masked Man replied. "I would of rather not of fought by the dead, and defiled their graves. Now, everyone capture the target!"

Meta Knight however stood in the way, and began to exert killing pressure. He made it clear that the first person to step forwards would most likely die. The Masked Man, who was unable to feel fear stepped forwards, Meta Knight attacked and slashed diagonally, The Masked Man blocked. "Nice try."

Meta Knight quickly countered by bringing his sword back and swinging horizontally. However, a barrier of electricity appeared around The Masked Man repelling the attack. "Just what are you?"

"I am one of Smithy's Body Guards, known as one of the Dark Sages, personally constructed by him to be a body guard." The Masked Man said. "We are more trusted than even the Supreme Dark Generals!"

"Surgam get Lucas out of here I will hold them off!" Surgam nodded and quickly grabbed Lucas' hand and they ran off quickly into the forest.

"Do you think that you can hold us all back? The Dark Lord has sent enough fighters to destroy a small country. He doesn't want this mission to fail." The Masked Man replied.

"Well that's too bad!" King Dedede shouted. "I'm going to personally make sure that you don't succeed! Taking someone away from their home against their will..." Suddenly he paused and stared at Meta Knight realizing how similar the situation was.

"Um..." Meta Knight replied. "It's different... You technically came with your own free will..." Meta Knight was trying his best to stay concentrated on the battle.

"Go!" The Masked Man ordered. "I will take care of all of these idiots!"

Asch rushed forwards past Meta Knight and The Masked Man. Wolf however jumped in front of him and tripped him. "Out of my way dreck!" Asch shouted swinging his sword that Wolf was able to dodge quite nimbly.

"Not today." Wolf replied.

Sasori's tail rushed towards Meta Knight however ROB appeared in front of it and blocked the attack. However it scratched his surface leaving a noticeable mark "Fool you are now poisoned and will die a slow painful death within three days! Was it worth it to defend that kid?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am a robot and can't be poisoned." ROB replied. "I guess I'm similar to you, just a puppet."

Sasori was rather annoyed by this and his tail swung around once again this time with the intention to smash ROB to pieces, however when the attack hit ROB just went sliding a few feet. "I forgot to also mention that the company I was made by was known for their durable products. In other words... I'm built like a reinforced tank. Not to mention my own personal modifications!"

Deidara just laughed as he began to fly up on a bird that was made out of clay. Lucario however appeared in front of him by using extreme speed and quickly knocked him back to the ground. Several seconds later the bird exploded, however Lucario had safely landed on the ground.

"Hey sell sword go and get them! We paid you to help us!" The Masked Man barked. "You too Mewtwo! And you as well Fassad, and may I remind you, don't even think about hurting him."

Mewtwo, Fassad, and Ike rushed past them. Olimar tried to stop Ike with several pikmin however with one swing of his giant sword he killed them effortlessly. Olimar however just quickly reached towards the ground and pulled out six more Pikmin. This time all of them were purple. He threw the pikmin towards Mewtwo, Fassad, and Ike. Ike, this time was unable to cut through them, while Mewtwo and Fassad punched them out of the way and continued onwards. Olimar was about to chase after Mewtwo.

"Don't worry, Surgam can take care of Mewtwo and that guy!" Meta Knight said.

The Masked Man just laughed. "You should be paying attention to this fight!" He said thrusting his sword forwards. Meta Knight jumped into the air and sent several sword beams towards The Masked Man, who also jumped into the air, and followed Meta Knight with mechanical bat like wings. Meta Knight threw several more sword beams, however the Masked Man cut right through them. "The target won't escape me!"

* * *

Lucas and Surgam were running through the forest. However, since Surgam was leading the way, and he had no idea where they were going, they were lost. All he was trying to guarantee was that they had escaped from them.

"Why don't you teleport again?" Lucas asked.

Surgam paused to consider this. However before he had the chance to do that several shadow balls ripped through the trees and towards the two. Quickly Surgam put up a barrier, however the shadow balls destroyed the barrier. Slowly out of the trees stepped out Fassad, and Mewtwo. "For the son of Giga Bowser, I expected more." Mewtwo said. "His barrier wouldn't of shattered like that."

"I'm not my father." Surgam replied.

"That's true." Mewtwo calmly replied.

"Enough small talk!" Fassad said. "Lucas, come with us, the Commander demands it."

Lucas just stared at Fassad. "No." He snapped back, this actually shocked Fassad.

"Oh, so you do have a bit of bark in you." Fassad laughed. "Or is it because I don't have my Pig Masks with me? Regardless, it's over Lucas! You will become just like the Commander, a servant of the Dark Lord, devoid of any free will. You will just be a puppet!"

Lucas didn't look amused. "Is this commander the masked person?" Lucas asked, in a rather threatening manner.

"Yes." Fassad replied, ignoring Lucas. He had known Lucas long enough to know that any back bone the boy had built up, was mostly a bluff.

"And was the Dark Lord the one who turned him into that?" Lucas asked.

Mewtwo just smiled. Fassad walked towards them. "Yes, it was the Dark Lord that turned The Commander into that person!"

Lucas suddenly snapped. An invisible force began to push Surgam away, while also pushing away several trees. Fassad however ignored all of this. He probably shouldn't of. Lucas disappeared, and reappeared in front of Fassad, the next moment Lucas delivered a punch that sent Fassad flying into a tree, correction, through a tree, and through several others. Mewtwo quickly summoned his Weapon of Heart, a liquid metal, and it formed into chains. He quickly tried to restrict Lucas' movements, however the chains were pushed away.

"What's going on?" Surgam asked confused.

Mewtwo just teleported beside him. "He was consumed with rage. It looks like Lucas figured it out."

* * *

Meta Knight was still fighting the Masked Man. Suddenly, they both paused. "What dreadful power!" Meta Knight said rather surprised.

The Masked Man quickly returned to battle. "Pay attention!" He shouted, swinging his sword towards Meta Knight. Meta Knight quickly blocked the attack.

* * *

"Lucas figured it out, and is consumed by rage." Mewtwo calmly replied.

"Should you really be calm about that?" Surgam questioned. "And aren't you on the other side?"

"This power that Lucas holds is fighting. If the Dark Lord obtains it he will surely be invincible." Lucas' gaze suddenly fixated on Mewtwo and Surgam. "He is unable to tell the difference between friend and foe right now."

"Are you sure that you should be calm about this?" Surgam asked.

Mewtwo just looked towards Lucas. The young boy was ready to strike. "Lucas, you can free him." This comment immediately made Lucas stop; he seemed to regain some of his senses. "You can break the Dark Lord's grasp on him."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"You can save him." Mewtwo replied.

All of the pressure that he was exerting was suddenly stopped. Lucas had fully regained his senses. Mewtwo's chains however took advantage of the situation and quickly bound the boy. Surgam quickly rushed for Mewtwo, however with a swat of his tail Surgam was sent flying into a tree. Slowly he got back up. "Let Lucas go!" Surgam demanded. Mewtwo however paid no attention to Surgam.

Surgam quickly got up and rushed for the chains binding Lucas. His hand's suddenly became like claws and he scratched at the chains. "You're brave. What if I had called away the chains and you had scratched Lucas instead?"

Surgam just glared at Mewtwo. "Release him!" he demanded.

Mewtwo just waved his hand and Lucas was released, however Lucas was also sent flying towards Surgam. They collided and were knocked down to the ground. Slowly the two boys got up and faced Mewtwo.

Mewtwo then teleported behind them both and knocked Surgam unconscious. The Pokemon stared at Lucas. Lucas was naturally scared. He was shaking. "Don't come any closer!" Lucas shouted as his fingers began to spark. Mewtwo just sighed and walked forwards. Lucas in an attempt to keep his distance walked backwards however tripped over a rock in the process. Mewtwo just approached Lucas. As it looked like Lucas was about to run away Mewtwo lifted up his hand and Lucas floated into the air right infront of him. "HELP!" Lucas screamed and squirmed.

"You must become strong." Mewtwo said placing his hand on his head. "For your own sake, Smasher. You are safe with the Smashers, go with them join them, fight with them and they will at the same time protect you..." Lucas was now calming down. "You must get stronger."

"Why? Aren't you my enemy?" Lucas wondered.

Mewtwo was silent. "The next time we meet we will be enemies. Perhaps in another time, if things were different we could have been friends." Mewtwo said. "Fellow Smashers... You will find an ally in one named Ness. You two are very similar. He can train you to control your PSI. Listen, for everything that I've done and everything that follows, I'm sorry." Mewtwo then knocked Lucas unconscious.

* * *

Meta Knight and The Masked Man were still battling. Suddenly with one attack The Masked Man slashed Meta Knight's mask into two. Meta Knight, who was nothing more than a creature that looked like a dark blue Kirby wasn't shocked at this. He had realized a while ago in the battle that the Masked Man was intentionally holding back and even going against him at 100% was doing nothing. "Your are very strong, perhaps the strongest opponent I have ever faced."

A smile crossed the Masked Man's face. "You mustn't be quite strong then. I've just been toying with you. By now, Mewtwo should have the target."

There was suddenly another power surge. Almost immediately after, Mewtwo came flying from the sky, he was badly damaged and wounded. "Commander," Mewtwo said trying his best to hide his pain. "The boy has awakened. We're too late."

"That's fine." The Masked Man laughed. "He will be more of a challenge. But still, it has only begun to waken." He paused to look over Mewtwo's wounds, they were a lot more severe than someone who's psychic abilities that had just woken up would of been able to inflict. "Mewtwo, what was that power surge a few moments ago?"

Mewtwo began to heal himself. He just pointed to the ground. "The dragon that resides underneath the island. Its power is now inside the target. It seemed to wanted to protect the target.."

The Masked Man just laughed. "I see. Now then, it looks like it's time I went and confronted the target." The Masked Man raised his sword, and lightning began to rain down upon each of the Smashers. They began to howl out in pain, and tried their best to hold on, however after 3 minutes of lightning constantly hitting the same place they collapsed. Not even ROB was capable of grounding himself. "Failure, isn't an option." The Masked Man said walking away.

Though out the onslaught of lightning, the forest was destroyed, what wasn't destroyed was set on fire. He suddenly paused.

* * *

Two young boys were at the mercy of a river. Suddenly they looked up, to see the forest on fire. Suddenly it began to rain, dousing the fire.

* * *

The Masked Man grabbed his head, a painful memory shot through. "Commander, what should we do about them?" Asch asked, bringing The Masked Man back to reality.

The Masked Man looked at the Smashers. "Kill them." He ordered. "They would only prove to be a problem for The Dark Lord if they are left as is."

All of the Smashers suddenly cursed. It would take a miracle for them to be saved. "Don't you dare hurt them!" A voice shouted, it looked like their miracle had arrived. A now conscious Lucas and Surgam exited out of the burning forest, the flames being pushed away by an invisible force.

"Lucas!" Everyone shouted. Suddenly the Masked Man froze and looked at his target.

"Lu-cas?" He muttered. Suddenly The Masked Man began to scream out in pain. He grabbed his head and began to scream. "LUCAS! LuCAS! LuCaS!!!!" The Masked Man screamed. Lightning seemed to rush down towards the ground, tearing up the ground around him "Who are you?!" The Masked Man shouted in distress. A dark and powerful aura began to radiate off of him. The darkness began to spread and consumed all of the Smashers. "Why do I know?

The darkness began to creep towards Lucas. He just tried to shuffle away afraid. However, he soon found his back against a tree, no longer able to move. No longer able to run. The darkness just began to engulf him. Everyone else was paralyzed, but Lucas was still able to move. He looked up at the Masked Man. "What is this feeling?" The Masked Man said. His hands grabbing his helmet. His eye focused on Lucas. "It's you. You're doing this! I'll get rid of you!"

The Masked Man grabbed his sword and began to run towards Lucas. A horrified Lucas just closed his eyes and curled up into a ball.

"Lucas!" Everyone screamed.

The Masked Man stopped again. He grabbed his head and screamed out in pain. Electricity began to discharge all around him. Each bit was tearing up the ground. The Masked Man quickly brought down his sword to slash Lucas, however Surgam jumped in front of the attack and blocked it. A large gash appeared across his chest.

"Don't hurt Lucas!" The Masked Man screamed.

"You! No, why are you coming out now!" The Masked Man replied to himself.

"Don't hurt him!"

"You won't stop me!" He shouted stabbing his sword through his stomach.

Everyone stared in shock at the crazed Masked Man. Slowly he pulled the sword out of his body. Lucas however got back up and began to walk towards The Masked Man. The Masked Man tried to swing down his sword; however it stopped a few mere inches away from Lucas' body. "Lucas, run!"

"It is you..." Lucas mouthed the words, however no sound came out. He reached up to the Masked Man's stomach.

Lucas just touched the wound, and instantly it began to heal. The Masked Man just backed away in shock. "Lucas, run!" The Masked Man repeated.

"We should retreat!" Someone shouted.

The Masked Man just began to flail around uncontrollably. Something was causing him a great deal of pain. "WHY DO I KNOW YOU!" He shouted.

Mewtwo quickly teleported behind The Masked Man and they both teleported away.

Lucas just stood there in shock. Meta Knight slowly approached him. "Are you okay?" Meta Knight asked.

Lucas tried to nod but instead he just broke down. "No," he whimpered. "I'm not. That was my brother, Claus."

"Your brother?" Everyone muttered.

Lucas nodded his head. "Please follow me, back to my house. I'll explain everything to you!"

* * *

"Why did you stop me?!" The Masked Man shouted frustrated at Mewtwo.

"Our goal was to capture him." Mewtwo replied. "Not to turn him into a fried corpse."

"Smithy would be able to repair him." The Masked Man snapped.

"I doubt that." Mewtwo replied. "In your current state you probably would have vaporized him. Not even Smithy can repair that."

"I have another plan." The Masked Man muttered. He removed his helmet, letting his orange hair be revealed. "Bon Clay should have done what he was supposed to right now."

Mewtwo looked down towards the ground. He all ready knew The Masked Man's plan. A rather sinister one. One that would leave the Smashers completely off guard. "Claus." Mewtwo said. Everything suddenly went dead quiet. All eyes were glaring at Mewtwo, like he had declared suicide.

"What?" The Masked Man, Claus replied.

"Do you know the relationship between you and the person we are trying to capture?" Mewtwo asked. "Do you want to know where you know him from?"

"Why do you say that?" Claus wondered.

"I'm just thinking, that if you know, the chances of you having another outburst will lesson." Mewtwo smoothly replied. "We won't have to retreat next time, and can successfully complete the mission. I feel that you not knowing may impede us."

Claus sat down on a chair and glanced at Mewtwo. "Very well, tell me. Just what is my relationship with that boy?"

Mewtwo summoned his Weapon of Heart, it became a flat sheet of metal that appeared in front of Claus. He glanced at his reflection. Due to Mewtwo's psychic powers, the image of Lucas appeared beside Claus' reflection in the exact same pose and wearing the exact same uniform. "That boy, the one we are trying to capture is your twin brother." Mewtwo replied.

Claus suddenly froze. In his mind he could hear dark whispers. "_He is your twin brother. He left you to die alone. He is to blame for your fate. You are lucky that you are alive. I could have left you in that ditch, to die._" Smithy's voice echoed throughout his mind. "_If he cared for you, he would of stopped you, or he would have gone with you to avenge your mother!_"

"My twin brother." Claus muttered.

"Yes." Mewtwo calmly replied, thinking that he had weakened Smithy's grip on the young boy.

"I see." Claus laughed. "I guess I'll have to go pay him a visit. I think we have some catching up to do."

* * *

They were in the comfort of Lucas' house. They all sat by the warm fire, where Lucario was looking after Surgam. Lucas tried to heal it, but he was unable to, a gash as deep and wide as that was completely unaffected by his powers. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm just getting used to them."

"I don't' understand." ROB said. "He was able to heal a wound that went right through The Masked Man."

"But it was much smaller." Wolf pointed out.

"The wound also has a strange energy radiating off of it." ROB said. "I think that might also be stopping the healing."

"Is there a way to close that wound?" Meta Knight wondered. Everyone however didn't look so confident. None of them had really any experience with healing.

"I can do it." Lucario said. "I can use aura to close his wound, but what it does is just speed up the cells growth. It will shorten your lifespan."

Everyone looked at him rather shocked. "That's a frightening healing technique."

"I did it once before..." Lucario's mind began to go back to when he had to make a painful decision.

* * *

An explosion destroyed a building, slowly out of the smoke two figures emerged. One was Lucario, the other was his master. During the struggle, Lucario's master had lost his glasses, they were most likely destroyed in the explosion. "Damn, I didn't expect suicide bombers." he muttered. "All of those Pokemon that knew explosion, and self destruct too. We barely got out of there."

Lucario just looked at his master rather shocked. The front of his body was badly wounded, he was losing more blood as time passed.

"I think it is safe to say that we are the only survivors." his master weakly muttered.

"Master, I can go look for any others." Lucario suggested.

"No." He quickly replied. "Lucario, I need you to use your aura to speed up the process in which I heal."

Lucario looked shocked at his master. "But Master, if I do that, I could shorten your life!"

He just laughed. "Sorry, but that is the only way for me to survive right now." Lucario cried. It was painful for him. To willingly shorten his life. To willingly kill his master. "We can't die here; everyone will be counting on us to finish the fight."

"Master!"

"Lucario, that's an order." His master calmly said.

Lucario just stood paralyzed in fear. Never before had his master ordered him to do something. His master just sat there in pain. If he didn't do anything he would die, but he would be cutting off his life. Reluctantly, he began to heal. The cells were stimulated by the aura and began to grow. "If it hurts I can stop."

"No, I'm fine." Lucario's Master replied. Soon, the wound was closed. Lucario just looked down at his master. "Thank you."

"Master."

"Lucario, we have to live today. We have to find out what happened, and why we were attacked. Somebody knows. We have to find out."

They slowly drifted through the night. They were carful at any sounds they herad, thinking that it could have been one of the remaining people or a wild Pokemon. For them, they were alone in the world. There were only 13 other people in the whole world that they could trust. The thirteen leaders of Colors. Only known by their alias. Or, at least what he thought was their aliases.

Red.

Blue.

Green.

Yellow.

Gold.

Silver.

Crystal.

Ruby.

Sapphire.

Emerald.

Diamond.

Pearl.

Platinum.

One had to wonder, for an organization named colors, why were the leaders named after precious metals, and gemstones?

The world suddenly seemed a lot smaller... Everyone suddenly would seem a lot more harsher. Trouble would follow him wherever he would go. As long as no one knew that they were in Colors, they would be fine. "We will have to find them." he muttered.

Lucario looked at his master confused. "From today, we are no longer a part of Colors. Our alibi will be that we are bounty hunters, looking for the leader and any other members of Colors."

"Understood, Master."

"I know that they know the truth of what happened here tonight, and we are going to find out!"

They managed to make it to a river. They both began to quickly clean up, getting rid of any dirt that was on them, and making them look like civilized people, and not two that had just escaped from the jaws of hell. The sun raised and they then began to walk towards a nearby town, and entered into a cafe. They ordered food and took a copy of the local newspaper.

They looked at the news. Both of them were curious to see if anything had been mentioned about the attack on the base. However, there was nothing. "The Adamant orb has been stolen. This is only a few weeks after the Lusterus orb. Authorities believe that these are connected." His master read. "Nothing. You would at least expect some evil gloating from Dr. Yung saying that the Colors base was destroyed."

They both knew that Dr. Yung wouldn't do that. He would let all of the people hold on to their nonexistent hope. Let everyone think that they had a chance of surviving. That there was still someone fighting for them. It was much crueler that way.

* * *

"I understand." Surgam muttered. "Please, heal me."

Lucario began to use his aura to heal Surgam. It was strangely easier this time. Perhaps it was because he didn't have that much of an attachment to the boy. "If it hurts I can stop."

"No, I'm fine." Surgam winced. Lucario suddenly stopped. "Why did you stop?" He looked up to see Lucario crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Master once told me to protect you." Lucario replied. "I thought this would be easier to do, but you remind me so much of him!" It took a few minutes before Lucario regained his composure and finished healing Surgam.

Lucas came out with a pot of tea and several cups. He began to pour the tea. "I don't like to talk about it, but three years ago..." with every word he stuttered.

"I heard a tragedy befell this village." Meta Knight said.

Lucas just nodded. "Yes... My mother was killed by a rampaging mechanized Draco." Lucas said. He was beginning to cry.

Everyone was expecting a snide remark from Wolf, however he didn't say anything. Noticing all of the glares he just looked away muttering. "Even a man cries at the death of his mother."

"Then, Claus went to kill the Draco, but hasn't been seen since."

"And you think that The Masked Man is your brother?" Meta Knight asked.

Lucas just nodded. "No, I know he is my brother, I could feel our link for a moment."

"Link?" They questioned.

"It's a strange phenomenon, but it's believed that twins have a natural telepathy with each other." Wolf explained. Everyone just nodded and looked back at the crying Lucas.

"I could hear him crying out in pain asking, no begging, for me to help him." Lucas replied. "I want to help him..."

"He is probably beyond saving." Wolf coldly replied. Lucas took this hard. But Wolf wanted him to be prepared for the worst.

"No, I'm sure if I'm able to talk to him. I can free him." Lucas replied. "I know Claus is strong and he will be able to win. If I call out, and my voice reaches him, I'm certain that someday he will change back! If I call out, he will turn around!"

"In any case they are clearly going after you again." Meta Knight said he wore a new mask that he had quickly retrieved from the Halberd. "It might be best if you join up with us. Even if you can't fight, your healing abilities will be able to help us greatly."

"No absolutely not!" A voice shouted, barging into the house was Flint. "I've all ready lost your mother and your brother! What would happen if I lose you?" Flint asked with tears coming out of his eyes.

Everyone was silent. Waiting for Lucas to respond. "You will then have to go on!" Lucas replied. "I won't put the whole village in danger if they come to get me again."

"But then you're putting these nice people in danger!" Flint pleaded.

"We are all ready in enough danger." Wolf muttered.

"He won't go and that's final. Now get out!" With that the Smashers were forced to leave.

"Daddy..." Lucas said. "I really wanted to go with them..." He looked up to see his father's face, instead of one of compassion however it was different. With that Lucas was knocked across the room. "Why did you do that Dad?" Lucas cried.

"Any half brain twit would have figured it out, that I'm not your father." he said touching his face. "My name is Mr. 2 Bon Clay!" with that his face reverted back to Mr. 2's. "Now then come quietly..."

"PK Fire!" Lucas shouted. However Mr. 2 just dodged the attack elegantly... okay maybe not elegantly, but the point is he dodged the attack. Mr. 2 then grabbed Lucas. From the front door came The Masked Man.

"Ah Lucas..." The Masked Man laughed. "I told you we would meet again." Lucas was outright terrified. He was quickly restrained. "Now then let's see how long it takes for those idiots to catch on."

"Claus! Fight it!"

The Masked Man just glared at Lucas. "Claus is dead!" He coldly replied.

* * *

Surgam was pouting. "We should have done something else..."

"What can we do against his father?" Meta Knight wondered. Suddenly they passed Flint on the road.

"Wait, WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"Flint weren't you at your house?" Sonic asked.

"Who are you strange people?" Flint asked. "I've never seen you before in my life."

Everyone stared at Flint in disbelief. "What does this mean?" Surgam wondered.

"It means that Lucas is in danger!" Meta Knight replied. With that they dashed back towards Lucas' and Flint's house. And without hesitating they burst through the door.

"Five minutes." The Masked Man sighed sitting down in a chair making himself all cozy and right at home. "I'm sorry but our princess is in another castle. I've all ready moved Lucas elsewhere."

"Claus," Meta Knight said drawing his sword. However a bolt of lightning rushed for all of the Smashers. A moment later they were scattered across the front lawn.

"Claus is dead." The Masked Man repeated himself. "But don't worry, you Smashers will follow and meet him!"

He brought out his sword and approached them, and swung his sword, however Flint jumped in front of the sword and blocked it with a piece of wood. Due to the Masked Man's sword being electricity fuelled by psychic energy, and the wood was an insulator, this stopped the electric sword. "Are you really Claus?" Flint asked.

It actually looked like the Masked Man was struggling to keep control. He quickly jumped back. "Not again." He muttered. Mechanical bat like wings appeared from underneath his cape, and he took off into the air. Unfortunately, the darkness of the night consumed him, leaving him impossible to track.

"ROB, follow his body heat!" Wolf barked.

"His body isn't emitting any heat." ROB replied. "We may have lost him."

Flint slowly walked to the house. "Everyone, please come inside." He said. They once again followed, and sat around the living room. Flint just looked down at the floorboards. "For the past three years, I've been searching for Claus, and now I've found him. For the past three years, I have been ignoring Lucas. I've been a horrible father. Please, I beg of you, help me rescue my sons."

They looked at the begging man. Each of them was exchanging glances. "Very well then." Meta Knight said stepping forwards. "We will help rescue Lucas. And, if possible, Claus. "

* * *

Ike leaned against a wall. They had retreated to some shack on the outskirts of the town. "I thought you would have lived in a better place." Asch said putting his feet up on a table.

Fassad just nervously laughed. "I figured it would probably be better for the whole missionary thing to work to live in poverty."

The Masked Man walked into the house. All eyes were on him. Ike just began to think about how he landed this crazy job.

* * *

Flashback:

The Masked Man walked through a crowd of people. "You look out of place." One man said as he passed.

"I'm looking for someone." The Masked Man replied.

"For who?" The man wondered. "Perhaps I can help you."

"I'm looking for a mercenary, a legendary one called Ike." The Masked Man replied. "I have a job for him, and I hear that he has never failed a mission set out by a client before."

"Ike of the Greil Mercenaries? Well I guess I can lead you there." With that the man led The Masked Man to a small secluded part of town, where he produced a knife. "If you wanted to hire a mercenary you must have a lot of money on you."

"Typical... I expected no less than thievery from such swine as yourself." The Masked Man replied lifting up his arm. A cylinder appeared around it. He then sent a plume of fire towards the thief. A moment later a large explosion of fire had notified a lot of locals. They recognized the burnt body as a thief. One man however was quite impressed with the power of the magic that was clearly used. Soon royal guards came and took away the body of the thief. Each of them looking cautiously at the blue haired man who was still lingering around.

"General Ike." One said. "Why are you here?" they asked.

"I want to know who did this. There power must be incredible. I would like to recruit the mage that did this." Ike replied. Ike knew that somebody was watching from the bushes. Someone he quickly thought to be the perpetrator. So he cautiously began to walk away. Once he was in the forest he turned around. He was being followed ever since he left the scene of the incident. "You can come out now!" Ike called out.

Slowly the Masked Man exited out from the bushes. "They called you General Ike. Are you the same as the famous Mercenary?"

"The one and only." Ike replied.

"I have a job for you..."

* * *

"_This job, I should have never accepted it._" Ike thought.

In the room next to them, Lucas was now chained up to a table and being tortured.

Lucas began to scream. The visions he was receiving were those of him being tortured by none other than those who he had met previously. Meta Knight, Sonic, Olimar, Dedede, Wolf, ROB, and Surgam. "People will only hurt you Lucas!" The Masked Man whispered into his ear. "You can't trust them... You can't trust anyone. They all hate you. They are happy that you aren't with them. They aren't even going to come and rescue you!"

Hours of this torture went by and when The Masked Man was done Lucas was whimpering. His clothing covered in sweat, and urine. A bucket full of ice cold water was tossed at Lucas slightly cleaning him. The next moment electricity shocked him. Lucas' body shook violently and the chains binding him down to the table rattled. "When I come back you are going to read _My Immortal_!" With that Lucas began to scream louder than when he was actually being tortured.

With satisfaction The Masked Man walked out of the room. Everyone was staring at him.

"You shouldn't do this to him." Ike said leaning against the wall.

"Ah I knew I forgot something. Here is your money." The Masked Man said throwing a bag of gold towards Ike who caught it effortlessly. "Now then, you are dismissed. Until the Dark Lord requires your services again."

Ike just began to walk away. "I think I might just say no for once and go and join the Smashers."

Everyone was about to attack him however The Masked Man ordered everyone to stand down. "Go ahead and run to the Smashers, I doubt they will let you join them after what you did!"

"Before I leave just tell me one thing." Ike said looking at The Masked Man. "Why are you crying?" Everyone looked at The Masked Man. Tears were indeed coming out from his eyes and going down his face.

"I don't know." He replied emotionlessly wiping the tears away. "Now go unless you wish to join him." With that Ike left.

"Why did you let him go?" Fassad asked. "He is going to go to the Smashers."

A strange smile came across The Masked Man's face. "I want to fight him again!" He laughed. "I want to fight him!"

* * *

Ike was running through Nowhere Island looking for the Smashers, but then much like a giant brick to the head, it hit him. He ran to Flint's house, where they had abducted Lucas. However his welcoming wasn't all that pleasant. But it was at least more pleasant than being forced to read _My Immortal_. Ike was now on the ground with his head facing the sky, he would have been able to see the starry night sky if Lucario wasn't on top of him and had his palm facing Ike's head. "Answer carefully and I may not blow your head off." Lucario growled.

"I understand." Ike said

"Where is Lucas?" Lucario growled.

"Currently he is chained down and being tortured by The Masked Man in a house on the outskirts of town." Ike answered.

Everyone had surrounded Ike by this time. "Why did you come here?" Meta Knight asked his sword at Ike's neck.

"I'm a mercenary, I do what I'm paid to do." Ike replied. "I've gotten my pay and I've been dismissed."

"Then why did you come here?" Surgam asked.

Ike was silent. He could only look up. "I want to rescue him..." Ike said. His voice was honest and sincere.

"Why should we trust you?" Wolf asked.

"You can't." Ike replied. "And I understand why. But please you have to believe me they are going to make him read _My Immortal_!"

Everyone stared in shock. "You mean the tome that the Government made it a crime punishable by death to read it in order to stop it being spread around?" ROB asked. "A book that has been linked to the tome of Eternal Darkness, and brings forth insanity to whoever reads it?"

"Yes." Ike replied incredibly uneasy.

"You are a mercenary then? How much do you want to be paid?" King Dedede asked.

"For this job, nothing. I want to right the wrong that I have committed."

"I actually had a different job in mind." King Dedede replied. "I want you to take them down while I steal the Halberd and fly back to my kingdom."

"He won't pay you." Meta Knight quickly countered.

"I sort of figured that since his plan revolved around me being stranded here with you guys." Ike admitted. King Dedede quickly let of a clear and audible sign of disappointment. "Not that that would have stopped me from collecting my pay, I have a way of getting around too."

"Don't worry King," Meta Knight said. "Once this whole ordeal is done with and you fulfilled your end of the bargain of 'doing whatever you can to help the Smashers' I'm sure you will be returned back to your planet."

"Well in that case why didn't you say so earlier?" Dedede shouted excited. "Let's go save Lucas!"

"Of course, you also need to remember about The Government that the Smashers may be fighting. I'm sure you want a chance to get even with them." Meta Knight added on.

"Yes, of course." King Dedede nervously laughed.

"ROB, what about Ike?" Meta Knight asked. "Is he telling the truth?"

"I checked his various signs, and there is no proof that he is lying. Lucas is most likely in great danger." ROB replied.

"Please let me help you." Ike begged. "I want to redeem myself."

"Very well." Meta Knight said. "However, at the first sign of defiance we will kill you."

Ike gulped afraid. "I understand. Now please allow me to lead you to Lucas."

"Wait," a voice said. They all turned around to see Flint standing in the doorway of the house. "I'm coming with you. I owe it to Lucas for all of the things I did, I owe him this much.

Ike led them down the beaten path, and eventually to the shack at the edge of town. "Lucas was in there before they kicked me out."

"ROB can you confirm that?" Meta Knight asked.

"One person is indeed in there." ROB replied. "Ike is there any further details that you would like to tell us about how Lucas was kept imprisoned?"

"He was chained to a metal table." Ike replied.

ROB continued to scan the house. "Confirmed, target is chained to the table..."

"Can you check for moisture around him?" Ike asked. "I heard water being thrown on him."

"Although water is surrounding the target, there is none on him." ROB replied.

"Destroy the house, but make sure you don't harm Lucas..." Ike ordered. Everyone glanced at Ike.

ROB began to fire a bunch of missiles at the house ripping through it. The only thing left after the aftermath was Lucas chained to the table. "No one else is here." Meta Knight said. "This is looking awfully suspicious."

Ike just walked towards Lucas and cut off some of the chains binding his arm. Immediately Ike noticed that there were no wounds on his body and drove his sword through Lucas' abdomen. Everyone just stared at Ike and instantly drew any weapons that they had. "Your disguise could have fooled them." Ike said. "But not me Bon Clay!" Lucas touched his face with his free hand and instantly transformed into Bon Clay.

"My sacrifice will be remembered by The Dark Lord!" Bon Clay shouted as Ike pulled out his giant sword from his body. Asch, Deidara, Sasori and The Masked Man appeared from behind several trees. The Masked Man held out a crystal that let out a beam of energy which absorbed Bon Clay.

"You see Lucas," The Masked Man said. It was only then that they noticed that Lucas was hiding behind Asch's cape. "They didn't hesitate killing him. Even when he looked like you. I'm the only one you can trust Lucas."

"Claus." Flint said. "So, this is what you've become. I've regretted many things these past three years. Not paying attention to Lucas, but, one of the many things I've regretted is not stopping you. If I had realized what was going on, I would of stopped you and made sure that you would of never ran off to fight that Drago."

"But you didn't." The Masked Man replied. "And this is what I've become."

"Every night I've been haunted by that dream. You are walking away, and I am unable to stop you. Hinawa, I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm going to have to teach our son some manners." Flint grabbed his two by four and rushed for the Masked Man.

"Don't interfere!" The Masked Man ordered. He ran forwards. Sword and wood clashed. With that one clash everything became apparent. Who the stronger person was, and that the Masked Man had sealed away his emotions. Without the emotions to bog him down, he was nothing more than a killing machine.

The Masked Man stabbed right through Flint. Everyone looked shocked. The next moment Flint was vaporized by electricity. The Masked Man made sure that not even a speck of Lucas' father had survived.

"DADDY!" Lucas shouted.

The Masked Man walked back towards Lucas.

"They let your father die Lucas," The Masked Man laughed. "If they cared for you they would have stepped in the way of the attack and stopped it or sacrificed themselves!"

"Claus." Lucas cried. "Dad loved you!"

The Masked Man however punched Lucas down to the ground. "Shut up!" Lucas looked up at The Masked Man, the boy began to cry. "Silence! You will soon be a solider for The Dark Lord, this isn't permitted. Asch, Deidara, Sasori deliver him directly to the Dark Lord. I'll hold off these fools."

With that the three of them, and Lucas disappeared.

"Ike." Meta Knight said. "You wanted to know how I could trust you. Please rescue Lucas."

Meta Knight drew his sword - Galexia. It sparked with power. He rushed towards Claus who just blocked with his sword. With Claus preoccupied everyone ran passed him and chased after Lucas.

"Nobody can protect you now."

"No, now I can use my strongest attack without fear of hurting anyone." Meta Knight laughed as his cape wrapped around Claus.

* * *

With the group of Smashers chasing after the three kidnappers, Deidara and Sasori tried to buy Asch some time by trying to stop the Smashers. ROB, Sonic, and Olimar broke from the group pursuing Asch to fight against Sasori. While Lucario, Wolf, King Dedede and Surgam, stopped to fight against Deidara. "Go!" Wolf barked. "Meta Knight trusts you. I know you can save him."

Ike continued onwards. "_Where's Mewtwo?_" He questioned. He didn't remember the Pokemon being dismissed while he was there. Perhaps Claus had all ready anticipated this and Mewtwo was waiting for him up ahead. If that was the case, Ike would deal with it. He would not fail.

Ike quickly tried to take in the scenery, and get a basic idea where he was. Off to his side, several feet away he could see what appeared to be a cliff. Ike quickly looked back up making sure that Asch and Lucas didn't get out of his sight. "I'm not going to lose!" Ike shouted. Quickly, Ike pulled something out of his pocket, his trump card. A bronze medallion, which had suffered from oxidization. Suddenly, blue flames began to surround Ike. He swung his sword and the flames rushed towards Asch. Several seconds later the flames formed a circle, trapping Asch in a small area with Ike, not that this really mattered, as Asch had just cornered himself at the edge of a cliff. Only with the blue flames was he able to see that in a few seconds he would of ran off of the cliff.

Asch just turned around to face the mercenary.

"I should have seen this coming." He calmly said. Asch just placed Lucas against a tree. "Tell me, why are you now fighting against us?"

"I made a mistake, and I'm doing my best to rectify it." Ike replied. "Besides, I don't want him be destroyed like Claus, I'm not the sort of person who can stand by and watch that happen."

"You picked the wrong profession then, mercenary!"

Ike just nodded. "I learned something a long time ago. There are three sides to every story, your side, their side, and the truth. My job as a mercenary hasn't always been pleasant. And I've had to watch some things. I've often questioned if I was on the right side."

"And how do you know you're on the right side now?" Asch questioned.

"I don't know how you can ask that." Ike replied. "You're willingly bringing a kid to his death. How can you justify that?"

"I'm just a soldier." Asch replied. "I do what I'm told to do."

"And I'm just a mercenary. I do what I'm paid to do."

Asch drew his sword. "I guess then that we must fight..."

The two of them rushed towards each other and began with trying to overpower each other with pure brute strength; however it appeared that both of them were rather equal. "Aether!" Ike shouted throwing his sword up into the air however Asch jumped back and quickly to avoid Ike coming back down. Ike followed through by rushing towards Asch and swinging his sword that Asch had to duck in order to avoid his head being cleaved right off.

Asch quickly brought his sword up, Ike however swung his sword and actually managed to send Asch flying back a few feet. "_I won't hold back to redeem myself from this mistake!_" Ike thought as he punched Asch in the face. This caused Asch to stager back several feet.

"You fight quite dirty!" Asch shouted.

Asch quickly trusted his sword forwards, he actually managed to cut Ike's side.

Blue flames appeared around Ike's sword and he swung it towards Asch. Quickly Asch blocked the attack. He then tried to perform a bit of magic, however he suddenly was unable to. "Sorry, but the blue flames are flames of chaos." Ike explained. "With them around, you won't be able to do things that you would normally be able to do. Chaos is like that, you never know what it will do."

Ike ran towards Asch and once again the two clashed their swords. Ike quickly kicked Asch several feet away.

Asch realized that something was up and quickly rushed for Ike. Ike however discreetly pulled out a small bag of something. As Asch approached him, he quickly threw the bag towards Asch. It hit and suddenly runes began to appear underneath Asch, along with a circle. As Asch reached the edge of the circle, a barrier however kept him trapped. Ike just laughed. "Sorry, but I used Warp Powder on you." Ike sheathed his sword and began to take off his left glove. "I wish I could have continued fighting, but you noticed it."

"Yeah." Asch replied. "Your strength had been disappearing."

Ike revealed his left arm. On it were several black marks. "These appear whenever I use the medallion. That's why I only use it in the most necessary situations."

Asch just walked to the middle of the warp zone. "Well then, Ike, I hope we meet again. I want to finish our battle, but that looks like it will have to wait. You have more courage than I do. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to bring him to the Dark Lord. But disobeying orders can get a soldier killed. I look forwards to fighting you again." With that Asch disappeared. Ike stood on guard for several moments, trying to wonder why Asch didn't just teleport behind him, or several feet away and attack him. Eventually he just rushed over to Lucas.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Ike said, slowly the youth began to regain consciousness. When Lucas saw the person who had won the battle he tried to run away, however he quickly found out that his body was all ready against a tree and he was unable to go further. From a distance a barking sound could be heard. Several moments later, Boney rushed to the scene and knocked Lucas down. Instantly he began to lick Lucas.

"Boney, stop!" Lucas pleaded.

Ike just extended his hand, however Boney turned around and began to growl. A twig snapped behind Ike and he quickly turned around. Walking towards him was Fassad, who was beginning to clap. "Congratulations on your victory sell sword." He said. It was at that point that Ike realized Boney was growling at Fassad. "But, it seems like I have to now end this."

Ike just held his sword in front of him. "I'm going to make sure that you don't hurt Lucas!" He barked.

"You're barely in any condition to fight." Fassad calmly replied. He snapped his fingers and Ike was suddenly hit by an invisible force and sent flying several meters. Fassad then walked up to Ike and began to repeatedly kick him in a wounded spot. Ike screamed out in pain. Boney quickly rushed towards Fassad, however Fassad quickly turned around and knocked the dog away.

"Boney!" Lucas shouted, getting up and rushing to his felled dog. As soon as he touched Boney, the wound healed. "Are you okay?" Boney just weakly licked Lucas' face. Slowly Lucas stood up and, held out a stick. "Fassad!" Lucas shouted at the top of his lungs.

Fassad just glanced at Lucas, however he assumed that the small child was all bark and no bite, so he returned to kicking Ike. Lucas however rushed for Fassad. Fassad was actually surprised by this and unable to dodge. Instead, he got hit in the face. In shock, he stepped backwards away from Ike.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Fassad asked.

Lucas glared at Fassad. "I thought you of all people would be happy Fassad, I'm going to take your advice and spread happiness throughout the world. But I'm not going to stop here! I'm going to spread happiness throughout the entire universe! And the first thing I'm going to do is get you off of this island, and heal Ike!"

Fassad just began to laugh. "There is no such thing as happiness, it is only an illusion, and I played your stupid little village for it. And someone like you will be unable to spread it. Especially with that Dragon sealed inside of you!"

"How do you know about that?" Lucas asked.

"I was one of the seven guardians of the Dragon! Don't think I was a strange person that was preaching about happiness!" Fassad replied. "But now that the Dragon's power is in you, you should know what that entails. Every small emotion you have may bring it out! The smallest negative emotion will cause it to be consumed with hatred! The Dragon could come out and destroy everything!"

"I won't let that happen!" Ike shouted.

"But you also hold another power. The power of PK Love." Fassad continued. "Only you and your brother can control the Dark Dragon with this power!"

Lucas looked at his hands. "PK Love?" He muttered.

"Yes, PK Love!" Fassad said, bringing out a banana and beginning to peel it. He then began to eat it. Finally he threw the peel away. "But, if you can't use it, we have nothing to fear! You could just be another slave for the Dark Lord! Come with me, and I might be kind and spare the traitor's lives."

"Traitors?" Lucas questioned.

"The two who sealed the Dark Dragon in you, Mewtwo and Asch." Fassad calmly replied. "They were fools, they thought no one would notice. Without Mewtwo around, the Smashers will fall. They will lose their motivation to fight. And The Dark Lord will win."

"No." Lucas shouted. "I won't allow that!" He threw a plume of PK Fire towards Fassad. The attack hit, and caused a small explosion, forcing Fassad a few feet back. This resulted in him slipping on the banana peel that he threw away. Fassad then, unfortunately fell down the cliff. Several seconds later, his screams of agony began to fill the air.

"We won't be seeing him again." Lucas muttered.

"Why?" Ike asked.

"Well, down there, there are a ton of jagged rocks, and I doubt he would have survived." Lucas replied.

Ike breathed a sigh of relief. "Well-"

"It hurts!" Fassad shouted. "Help me! Please! Lucas! Please heal me!"

They approached the edge of the cliff. It was far too dark to see down at the bottom. But Fassad's cries didn't let up. He just continued to scream in agony.

The two began to walk away.

"Wait? Who are you? No, what are you doing!?" Fassad's voice rang out and the two of them paused, trying to listen for more. However everything was silent.

"We better get back." Ike said.

* * *

Meta Knight and Claus stared at each other both of them were badly wounded. Claus stared at him knowing that he now had the upper hand in the battle. The area around them had been completely cleared of all trees by their various sword attacks so that it just looked like a giant clearing.

"Sword Beam!" Meta Knight shouted. A wave of energy came from his sword. Claus just cut through it using his sword.

Claus held up his sword, and lightning came down and struck it. Quickly Claus sent the lightning towards Meta Knight who just vanished by using his cape. A moment later he appeared in front of Claus and slashed with his sword.

Claus quickly blocked, and another bolt of lightning came down, this time striking both of them. However, only Meta Knight was hurt by the lightning. "Do you think you can fight against me like that?" Claus asked, as he kicked Meta Knight back.

Meta Knight was gasping for air, while Claus just stood there. His body didn't know exhaustion. Battle never left him tired. In many ways, he was a perfect solider. One that couldn't feel remorse for what he did. One who couldn't be exhausted, and would keep on fighting until his body had completely degraded to the point where he could no longer move.

Meta Knight spread his bat like wings and took off into the air. Claus tried to follow his movements, however he couldn't. Meta Knight blended in with the darkness. The next moment The Masked Man quickly turned around to block an attack aimed for his back. He pushed Meta Knight back. Several seconds later multiple Meta Knights appeared around Claus.

"_He is going so fast he is creating afterimages of himself._" Claus thought. "_Only one is real._" He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Suddenly, Meta Knight flew towards him.

"STOP!" Lucas shouted. Both Meta Knight and Claus heard him but didn't stop, instead they got stuck in a deadlock preventing either of them from moving without leaving them open.

"Lucas have you come to see your brother kill him?"

"No!" Lucas shouted. "I've come here to stop you from fighting."

"I've killed before, he won't be any different you can't stop me from soiling my hands." Claus replied. "I'm taking this as a sign that you've betrayed me... Let's call this a draw for today Meta Knight!" Claus said jumping back.

The next moment Meta Knight flew towards him however electricity rushed towards Meta Knight and stunned him. "Know that I was holding back all of this time."

"So was I!" Meta Knight replied appearing behind Claus. "One Thousand Sword Strike!" With that Meta Knight began to rapidly thrust his sword forwards. Claus spectacularly stood in place, his hands disappeared. When the attack was over Meta Knight was exhausted. "Amazing..." Meta Knight gasped for air. "You blocked all 1000 shots."

Several rips began to appear across the Masked Man's uniform.

"I'm looking forwards to our rematch then." Claus laughed disappearing. He appeared in front of Lucas, Ike quickly reacted and brought down his sword however Claus blocked and sent Ike flying backwards. "I'll give you one chance to join us of your own free will. Do you want to come with me?" Claus asked stretching out his hand. "Your brother?"

"NO." Lucas shouted. "My brother died 3 years ago."

"Then the next time we meet we will be enemies." Claus sighed. "We could have avoided this. I'll bring you to the Dark Lord."

"And I'll bring you to Master Hand." Lucas said.

"Until we meet again." With that Claus disappeared. Ike got up off of the ground and walked slowly towards Lucas.

"That kid is strong." He muttered to himself. Ike could see beyond Lucas. For a brief second standing there was no longer the timid boy. But someone who had made up his mind, someone who was strong. That timid boy had vanished and had grown up.

"You did good." Meta Knight said appearing in front of him. The timid boy was back and he quickly ran behind Ike.

"It's all right." Ike said patting Lucas on the head. "They aren't going to hurt you."

"Promise?"

"You have my word." Ike was silent for a moment. He didn't know what Claus had forced him to see. Yet it appeared to affect him quite badly.

Lucas rushed out to Meta Knight and extended his arm as though to shake it. Meta Knight reached forwards to shake his hand but the moment they connected a spark of static electricity scared Lucas away.

"That was just static electricity." Meta Knight said. However Lucas didn't hear him he was hiding in terror behind Ike.

* * *

They had all gone back to Lucas' house. Lucas sat on the couch with Ike beside him. Ike was looking rather bored, as he was now pretty much Lucas' body guard. Everyone sighed as the silence dragged on. Eventually Ike spoke up. "What are you doing now?" He asked.

Everyone stared at him making Lucas tense up and hold onto him tighter than he all ready was.

"I guess that depends on Lucas' feelings. But he has no one left here..." Meta Knight replied. "Claus has made it known that he will hunt him down no matter what. But we can't take him against his will."

"I do want to go with you...." Lucas said.

"Well come on then." Surgam said The boy's sudden appearance scared Lucas slightly. "We'll help you through your trauma!" He grabbed onto Lucas' hand and began to pull him out of the house.

"But..." Lucas tried to protest. Everything was moving far too fast for him. "I just want to stay one last night... And then we can leave first thing in the morning..."

"However, it is past midnight, it all ready is morning." ROB pointed out.

"Leaving at Dawn would perhaps be a better word." Meta Knight replied.

"Well then gather your belongings, and we will take them to the ship." Meta Knight said. Lucas quickly ran up to his room.

"He may have to fight his brother soon." Ike said. "What will happen then?"

"What happens will happen." Wolf replied. "The pup has to grow stronger... He can't be the shy little boy forever."

Ike nodded. "For now though we have to wait... and protect him..."

Everyone nodded and Lucas rushed down with several items in a bag. "I'm ready to leave in the morning." Lucas said. "Now then... maybe I should make you some food..."

"No need..." Meta Knight sighed. "Some food is being made at the Halberd and being delivered to us as we speak."

At the door several Waddle Dees entered each carrying a plate of food. "Ah it's great being a King!" King Dedede announced. They all ate the food. At first Lucas was really nervous, probably brought on by the fear of the food being poisoned, but he eventually got over that when he saw that everyone else wasn't keeling over.

They stayed in the house for the a few hours, and so ended the second day of their quest for new Smashers.

Early in the morning they got up and left for the Halberd. Each of them was rather tired, the few hours of sleep that they had in Lucas' house wasn't enough. After they took off on the Halberd they would be allowed to sleep in their own quarters while the ROBs piloted the ships.

However, between the time they got into the ship and the time it took for the ship to take off, three people had entered the Halberd. Each of them was wondering where the strangers were taking Lucas and Boney.

* * *

One person had watched them leave. "You could of have joined me. Why didn't you?" Claus approached the house and broke in. He looked around the house, reminiscing about the time that he had lived here. He went into his old room. In the room there was a floorboard that could be removed. It was the twin's secret spot. He went to that floorboard and removed it. He felt around for something, but nothing was in there. Lucas had taken whatever remained.

"So, he took it." Claus muttered. That small object that they had found in the forest. A strange badge, with a lightning bolt across it. The two of them had hid it there a few days before they went to their grandfather's for the last time.

He continued to walk through the house as various memories began to stir in his head. Eventually he made his way outside.

Claus stood in front of the house and with a snap of his fingers it was engulfed in flames. "Now you can't come back." Claus laughed disappearing.

* * *

Meta Knight sat down in front of a computer. He then decided to call the Smash Mansion. "Hello?" Crazy Hand appeared on the monitor.

"Hello Crazy Hand." Meta Knight said. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Crazy Hand replied. "And how is the status of your mission going?"

"Adequate." Meta Knight replied. "In two days, I have managed to get three recruits and a robot army."

"I see." Crazy Hand replied.

"And, I've also been wondering, how is everyone else doing?"

Crazy Hand just sighed. "The battle between The Dark Lord Smithy, and Master Hand has ended in a draw. Both forces are in critical condition. Or at least Master Hand is, but I know he wouldn't go down without a fight."

Meta Knight closed his eyes and tried to think about what sort of battle had gone on. "And the others?" he inquired.

"Well for the first battle on-" unfortunately, the signal began to break up.

"Crazy Hand. I can't hear you, you're breaking up." Meta Knight shouted.

"I'm now sending medics to them. And return as soon as possible." The signal was lost.

Meta Knight feared the worst. The Government may have intercepted the signal and be heading for them right now. All he could do was hope that the robots had gotten them away from that area, and out of range of any Government tracking devices, if they arrived. He also hoped that the robots improved the stealth ability of the ship while they were doing their repairs and improvements.

* * *

Lucas just sat in his room. Too much had happened to him. Now he was all alone. All he had left was his brother. His brother who he most likely would have to kill. He buried his hands in his face and began to cry. "There has to be another way." Lucas cried. He began to gasp through his sobs. "I have to save Claus!"

Boney looked up at his master, and began to whine.

* * *

Claus was trapped in a sea of darkness. The sea within his own mind. A world made up by his own subconscious: Magicant. "Hate him, kill him. He abandoned you." A voice rang out. "Destroy him."

"He's my brother! No!" Claus cried back. The Masked Man appeared in front of Claus. "You! You burnt down my house!"

"I thought it would weaken you." The Masked Man replied. "You are rather irritating. You're constantly holding me back. But soon you won't be able to interfere. Soon, you will be an afterthought. I'm taking a precaution to make sure that you can't interfere again."

Outside, The Masked Man was chained up in Yami's chamber. The dark power was seeping out of Yami and going into The Masked Man.

"When your own light disappears, you will lose yourself. You will be nothing more than an empty shell for me to control!" The Masked Man laughed. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you stay alive long enough to see Lucas die by your own hand!"

* * *

However, it turned out that the Smashers weren't the only people who had sensed Lucas' power burst. The Government had also picked up signs, and currently were flying towards the planet. "So, this was the planet that the power was coming from?" Someone asked.

"Yes sir." Someone replied.

"Scan the planet for that power source. The Government needs it!"

"Captain Iota." A voice said. "The power source is no longer on that planet. We can't find it anywhere."

Captain Iota was not pleased with this news. He looked frustrated at the planet. In his hand was a glass however he caused it to shatter, and his hand began to bleed. "What a waste of time! This panet! It's an eyesore, destroy it!" Everyone looked at their commander rather shocked. "The official report will say that it was destroyed by the Dark Lord Smithy, who got here and captured that power beforehand! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." They replied.

They wouldn't dare disobey Captain Iota. He would kill them all without a second thought. "Return back to headquarters. We will report this tragedy immediately."

Among the many members of the Government, there were those like Iota. They feared that if they didn't do anything to stop the Dark Lord Smithy, a great tragedy would befall them. But for the current moment, The Government didn't see Smithy as a threat. This extremist action was done in hopes that The Government would move in and attack Smithy. Iota didn't care that he just killed millions, if he could save billions more he could justify it. Unfortunately for him, his plan backfired.

"Captain Iota. I just ran a scan on the computers for that planet. It turns out it was unoccupied." Someone said.

"What, no!" Iota shouted frustrated.

An unoccupied planet being destroyed wouldn't get the Governments attention, unless it had a large impact on any inhabited planets nearby. During The Government's last census on that planet, they had found all life on it destroyed by war and had classified the planet as uninhabited in all of their databases. They did not know about the white ship, and the last few survivors on the planet.

"We are positive that the power did come from there?" Iota asked.

"Yes sir. We are positive."

Iota looked down at the rubble. "Then this might still work. We will report that The Dark Lord Smithy has obtained this power."

* * *

In the Halberd the three intruders were sneaking around. Suddenly a girl fell down. She clutched her head in pain. "Princess Kumatora, are you okay?" An older man asked.

"Duster, I don't know how to explain it. But suddenly I felt everyone back on the Nowhere Islands crying out in pain."

The two of them had infiltrated the Halberd., Along with them was Fuel. "Geeze, you guys better be quiet, we don't want to get caught."

"Shut your yap." Kumatora snapped. Fuel just stood there and looked around the ship. "So, you were positive that they took Lucas in here?"

"Yep. I saw it with my own two eyes." Fuel replied.

"I wonder what they wanted with the kid." Duster said. "And why they took him in here."

"Well, we're about to find out." Kumatora replied. "Let's find him, and ask him."

To be continued...

* * *

**The Chapter titles when they were individual chapters were:**

**G4: The Strange Boy Lucas (Which was going to be the name of this chapter until I found the line "Give light to the small one, who walks his path alone" It's explained below.)**

**G5: Ike's Decision**

**G6: Rescue Lucas**

**I'm really hoping this isn't the new default length… (Although I wanted the other two parts longer, for the safety of actually getting this story done sometime, if ever, I decided to cut down just do what was important.)**

**Fassad, is what the fan translation called Yokuba. (Fassad is also the Arabic word for Corruption)**

**Boy… I hope Flint Norris isn't in the next Smash, otherwise I'm going to have to make up some way he survived if I'm still writing… Fuel, Duster, and Kumatora were added in last minute. More or less just as a precaution so I don't get screwed over in the future if they are added into the next Smash.**

**And Boney will represent the Nintendog Assist trophy.**

**"Give light to the small one, who walks his path alone"... Is not technically from the "We will miss you ~ Theme of Love" The line doesn't translate to that directly, but who cares.**

**I don't know when I will post the next chapter.  
**


	50. Chapter 48: Saki

**I think I have previously called this planet Weyward, but it's actually Weyard. I may go back and fix those typos, but I may be tempted to add on more stuff. Let's try and push on…**

**Group 2: Ganondorf, Dr. Mario, Pikachu, Peach, Falco, Ice Climbers, Ness, Captain Falcon, Mario, Marth, Jigglypuff**

* * *

Chapter 48: Saki

Atop of a cliff there was somebody watching the enemy army approach. His blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail. He wore a yellow shirt, and jeans shorts. At his side was his trusty Cannon Sword.

His name was Saki. He was in his late teens and knew the harsh realities of the world.

He grabbed it jumped down the cliff; he slid down until he landed on the ground. He stared at the army that was rushing towards what appeared to be a defenceless village. He didn't know the details; all he knew was that he couldn't let this act of injustice go on. He rushed towards the group and began to shoot at them. When he was close he began to cut through them. The attacking army was surprised, they most likely weren't expecting just one person to begin fighting them.

After all, one person rushing into an entire army would normally be suicide.

Saki just began to laugh. He loved the violence. A rather psychotic smile crossed his face which terrified the army. Quickly they shifted their attention to him and began to attack Saki. Saki however just began to cut them down. A few of them backed away; somehow they could sense that there was something unnatural about Saki.

Someone rushed towards Saki, in his hands was a giant key. The Key Blade and Cannon Sword clashed. The person was wearing a black cloak, so Saki couldn't see his face. "Interesting." A voice laughed. "There seems to be a monster inside of you as well!"

Quickly Saki tried to distance himself from his cloaked opponent. However the person in the cloak quickly rushed for him and made sure to stay close. As the cloaked figure approached a spike spire shot out of the ground piercing Saki's attacker. Saki breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that the attack was meant for him and friendly fire had accidently killed the person who was attacking him.

"Damn it," the attacker said. He was pushing himself out of the spike. "That really hurt."

Despite there being a giant hole in his stomach he faced Saki and began to attack again. "_This guy should be dead!_" Saki thought.

"You're wondering how I'm still alive, aren't you?" The person said. "You all ready know the answer to that, don't you? You know that there is a monster inside of me, much like there is one inside of you! Join me, and I can help you control it!"

Saki quickly ran for the person and slashed through him with his Cannon Sword. "I doubt a psycho maniac like you knows how to control anything."

Despite being badly hurt by the attack, the person remained calm. He put his oversized key on Saki's chest, right where his heart would be. The person then began to turn the key, as if he was locking a door. "Click." he taunted.

Saki suddenly felt ill. It suddenly felt like he was about to throw up. A few seconds passed and he collapsed and began to vomit on the ground. "_What did he do to me?_" Saki sensed an attack coming and quickly jumped back. He looked up at the cloaked person. He had discarded the key, and now his hands were long, black, and claw like. He suddenly disappeared, a moment later he reappeared behind Saki and slashed him with his claws.

Saki was then kicked up into the air. The person in the cloak began to move so fast and rapidly attack him. Gashes appeared across Saki's body, until eventually he fell down onto the ground. He was losing consciousness do to the pain. He could sense the person walking towards him slowly, getting ready to land the finishing blow.

Saki blacked out.

* * *

He woke up some time later. He didn't know where he was. He glanced around the room. Currently he was on a bed, in what appeared to be a wooden cabin. All he knew was that a teen was in the room with him. He had blonde hair as well and he was wearing some body armor and a long yellow scarf and a sword hoisted on his back. "Are you okay?" The teen asked the wounded teen.

"Yes." Saki replied. He noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, or his pants. He was just in his boxers underneath the blanket. His body was wrapped in bandages. He was also getting ready to pull out a concealed knife. He didn't know if this person was an ally or a foe. He was leaning towards a friend, since he was pretty sure that if this person was a foe, he wouldn't have hesitated in killing him, and wouldn't have gone through this whole ordeal of trying to heal him. Regardless, if this person knew the truth about Saki, he was pretty sure his opinion would change very quickly.

"By the way, I've removed that knife you're reaching for." the person said holding a small knife.

"Give that back!" Saki shouted. He tried to get up, however he found out that his body was in much worse shape than he thought. Every inch of his body began to burst with pain. Saki quickly began to scream.

"Be careful!" The teen said. "All of your wounds will just reopen!" Saki was forced back into the bed. "You must lie down and rest. You have to heal!"

"Let go of me!" Saki protested. "I'm fine!"

"No you're not! Listen, you must be afraid and confused at what is going on, but I have no intention of hurting you. You were protecting Vale. For that you have my thanks, my name is Isaac."

"Mine is Saki Amamiya,"

"I'm sorry, but you were badly damaged when they attacked you." Isaac said. "Our healers have been trying to help you nonstop but... it's been difficult. Your body is having a hard time healing for some reason."

Saki just rested his head on the pillow. "_Crap._" he thought. "_I'm running out of time..._" He was doing his best to try and remain calm. On the inside he was panicked, he was screaming out for help, he was terrified. "What happened to those attackers?" Saki asked.

"When we stepped in to rescue you, they retreated. We don't know when they will strike again, but this time I'll be ready." Isaac was about to get up to leave, however Saki stopped him.

"Before you go." Saki said. "My memory of the fight is rather faint. I want to know, did something happen to me?"

Isaac looked at Saki strangely. "No." Isaac replied, his words were sincere. Saki breathed a sigh of relief and began to relax once again. He was going to have to conserve his strength, if the army was coming back to attack this place, Saki was going to fight. At least, if he recovered first. "Our healers are just recovering, they will be back in a few minutes to continue healing you."

"Thanks." Saki muttered. "It would be nice to move around again without feeling pain."

"We also mended your clothing." Isaac calmly said. He held out Saki's shirt and pants, the scratches were gone, it looked brand new, and from what Saki could tell from a distance all the mending was unnoticeable. "Your clothing isn't from around here, and your sword is unusual. Why are you here traveler?"

Saki was actually caught off guard by the question. "I'm sorry," Saki replied. "I'm not entirely sure. I've been looking for a place to be at peace."

"I understand. For protecting Vale, we will help you with whatever you please."

Saki just smiled. "_Here will be good, they won't find me here. I can be at peace for the rest of my days._"

* * *

The Smashers stared at the floating land. It was flat, with water slowly going off of the side into space. "It's beautiful!" Princess Peach said. "It's so romantic, probably filled with adventure!"

They all stared at the land. "Anyways, the Dark Lord Smithy thinks that there is something of value, why else would he attack here." Dr. Mario said. "Let's just complete our mission quickly. We will worry about the details later."

"Isn't that reckless?" The other Smashers thought.

Falco just began to type something on the computer. "Regardless, let's try to find the energy that they want."

They were in the Pleiades. Suddenly, the Pleiades began to scan the planet. There were 5 large energy sources. Four beacons and one much larger and stronger energy source. Everyone stared at the computer. "This power is most likely, what they are after." Dr. Mario calmly said. "I don't know what this power is, but it would be dangerous if it fell into their hands. Let us approach cautiously."

The Pleiades flew towards the source of power. While the ship was cloaked, so it couldn't be seen, the Smashers could still see underneath them. There they saw a large amount of troops that had set up camp. Dr. Mario just looked down. "I'm positive, down there; those are the Dark Lord's forces. But, it looks like to me that they are recovering."

"Did they attack already?" Falco questioned.

Ganondorf looked down. "Perhaps, they might of wanted to get the power before we got here and made it complicated for them."

Pikachu looked out the window and down towards all of the troops. "Do you think that Pichu's killer is down there?" He wondered.

Ness glanced at the electric mouse. "It might be a possibility." He calmly said. "But, you shouldn't lose yourself and rush to fight him."

"Ness." Pikachu calmly replied. "You know the pain of losing someone close to you, don't you."

"I think quite a few of us do." Captain Falcon quickly said.

"Don't be reckless; this isn't the time or place for it." Mario said.

Jigglypuff looked towards Pikachu. Before they set off she had overheard him talking to The Melee Master.

* * *

At the Smash Mansion, Pikachu confronted The Melee Master. He was positive that the two of them were alone and that no one was eavesdropping. However, Jigglypuff was behind a corner, watching Pikachu, in order to make sure that he didn't do anything rash. "Please, I beg of you. Bring my son back to life! Use the N-Sword! Please!"

The Melee Master just stood there. "I can't." He replied.

"Why not!" Pikachu screamed frustrated. "I have a wish that I won from you when we were fighting Giga Bowser! Please! The N-Sword is limitless in power!"

"That is true." The Melee Master calmly replied. "But, it is the fate of all things to die. The natural path must be taken."

"So, you won't revive him with the N-Sword?"

"I will not. Or rather, I cannot."

"Why?" Pikachu shouted.

"We all have a part to play in this." The Melee Master replied.. "Pichu has finished his part, and now with Mewtwo taking their side, we need another reason to keep on going."

"You bastard!" Pikachu shouted outraged. "You just want us to keep fighting? Then send me back in time!" Pikachu demanded. "Let me stop my son's death!"

"Pikachu, you aren't thinking straight!" The Melee Master shouted. "In the end, it was his fate to die."

"I'm thinking perfectly straight!" Pikachu replied, his cheeks were sparking.

"Besides, you all ready used that wish." The Melee Master laughed. "You used it to wish that someone would save you." The mouse Pokemon recalled this event. Sure, the words slipped out of his mouth, but that didn't really count as a wish?

"No, that doesn't count as a wish!" Pikachu snapped.

"I've heard enough. Leave me alone."

* * *

There was a brief moment of turbulence that brought Pikachu back to his senses. As Falco corrected the ship, they all looked outside, they saw a small village at the base of a mountain. This was the village of Vale, located at the base of Mt. Alph. Slowly, Falco began to land the ship in a nearby forest. "All right. A perfect landing!"

They got out of the ship. It was inexplicable. The air somehow felt different. It felt unnatural. Charged with a strange and mysterious energy. "This place is so pure." Ganondorf muttered coarsely.

"It will only get stronger as we approach the village." Dr. Mario calmly replied. "Do you think you're up to the task Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf just laughed. "Of course." He replied as a barrier of dark energy appeared around him. The other Smashers stared in amazement.

"What kind of technique is that?" Nana wondered.

"It's a defensive technique, yet it is also offensive at the same time." Ganondorf calmly said. "It can repel anything that touches it." Pikachu fired a thunderbolt towards the barrier. When it hit, the thunderbolt just disappeared.

"Impressive, it reminds me of my Volt Tackle." Pikachu calmly said. Several seconds later a barrier of electricity appeared around Pikachu. "Although, it still is rather hard to keep it up like this." Pikachu quickly rushed for Ganondorf's barrier, and the two began to repel each other. Several seconds later Pikachu jumped away from Ganondorf's barrier and put down his Volt Tackle.

Peach however was staring at the barrier rather terrified. From it she was feeling a strong sense of malice. "Ganondorf, please put down your barrier." She said.

Dr. Mario nodded in agreement. "It might be rather hard for us to gain entrance as it is. We don't need something like that complicating this mission." Ganondorf just released the barrier, and let off a heavy sigh. "A technique like that, one that relies on the darkness inside of you, might be a bad idea. There might be the small chance that our enemies could use it to control you."

"Ha!" Ganondorf scoffed. "They won't be able to control me."

"I wouldn't be so confident; if anything I think they have shown themselves to be rather resourceful in the past. This won't be any different." Captain Falcon replied. "All it could take is a little bit of suspicion and our teamwork could fall apart. They could all ready be attacking that, with what Mewtwo told Mario. Likewise, it could take only a small bit of darkness and they might be able to take you over."

"And don't forget about the Heartless." Jigglypuff reminded them.

Dr. Mario and Ganondorf suddenly stopped walking. Everyone else froze. "We're surrounded." Dr. Mario muttered.

"How many?" Popo asked.

Ganondorf, Pikachu, Falco, Ness, and Captain Falcon all looked around. Each of them using their own way to find where the people were hiding. "Eight." They all replied.

A bolt of lightning rushed down towards them. Pikachu reacted fast and used electricity to counter. Suddenly from the sky arrows began to rain down. Quickly a barrier appeared around the Smashers. The arrows just bounced off of the barrier. Each of the Smashers looked around confused as to who created the barrier. "That was close." Dr. Mario breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought I wouldn't make it."

The eight warriors had quickly revealed themselves and stared at the twelve Smashers.

"Were you with the army that attacked Vale yesterday?" One asked. A blonde haired boy wearing a scarf around his neck. His hand was on a sword, it looked like he was ready to strike if he didn't like their answer.

"No." Dr. Mario replied. He could feel two people reading his mind, he looked around for the two.

"Isaac, he's telling the truth." A person said. "They just got here on something called the Pleiades. It must have been that metal bird we saw."

"Thanks Ivan." Isaac replied.

The Smashers were shocked that they could read their minds. Knowing that they wouldn't attack, Dr. Mario lowered the barrier. "We will explain everything you want to know."

"That won't be necessary." Ivan said. "We all ready know."

"There were two of you who could read minds." Ganondorf said. "I guess we won't be able to hide any secrets from you."

"Please wait as we decide if we are going to bring you back to our village or not." Isaac said.

The eight of them gathered together and began to discuss what they were going to do with the Smashers. The Smashers just gathered together. "Well, this was rather easy and convenient." Falco said. "Do you think we will be able to go with them back to their village?"

"It shouldn't be a problem." Ness said. "They know that we're here to help protect them. Right?"

"That doesn't necessarily mean that they will be willing to accept us." Peach said.

The eight warriors broke up from their group and approached the Smashers. "Please come with us. My name is Isaac, and we are going to take you to our village: Vale."

The eight warriors had introduced themselves as Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Sheba, and Piers. The Smashers also introduced themselves. They were slowly led to the village of Vale. When they got there, they were surprised. The village of Vale was much smaller than they had thought. It hardly even looked like it held anything. "Why would they attack here?" The Smashers wondered.

"It's because of the Golden Sun." Isaac replied. "The lost power of alchemy that is sealed here. That army sent one person here and demanded that we hand it over, otherwise we would all be killed. They tried to attack, but for some unknown reason they backed away."

"Do you know where the Golden Sun is?" Peach asked.

"It is supposed to be kept a secret." Isaac explained. "But I will tell you that it is currently in this village."

They breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." Dr. Mario said. "Well we will help protect it."

"And you won't be alone. Anyone who is capable of fighting will help you."

They each breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the battle would be slightly easier.

As they approached the village several guards rushed to meet with Isaac and the other warriors. Eventually they went in. "What's wrong Ganondorf?" Peach asked.

"This place is pure." Ganondorf muttered. He was holding his stomach. "It's making me sick."

"Please stay in the village for the time being, I will talk with the elders and see what they have to say." Isaac said.

Everyone separated to explore the tiny village. There wasn't much to see, leaving the Smashers wandering around. Curiosity however had gotten the better part of Ness. He followed Isaac, and eavesdropped into the conversation between him and the elders.

"These outsiders that you've brought in." An elder said. "They will do no good here."

"They wish to help protect Vale." Isaac said. "We just can't give the Golden Sun to those invaders!"

"Their demands were clear, the Golden Sun or Vale will be destroyed. Isaac, this is a fight you can't win. As the future leader of Vale, you must learn when to back down."

"The world needs the Golden Sun and the power of alchemy!" Isaac protested. "If we give it to them, Alchemy will be taken from this world! It would just be like alchemy was sealed away again, and this time there will be no way to save our world! The world will just start eroding again!"

"Isaac, when that happens, we will be dead for thousands of years." One person said. "This is about the now! In the future, a solution may be found."

"But you don't know that!" Isaac replied. "We shouldn't condemn future generations to this inevitable destruction!"

"Do you think that those twelve people would be able to turn the tide of battle?" Another elder asked. "It will be less than thirty people against that army! You don't know their strength!"

"And you don't know ours!" Isaac replied. "Are you afraid? We are the Warriors of Vale!"

"We are just thinking about what is the best for Vale." an elder replied. "If you died in that battle, who would lead Vale in the future?"

"Are you really thinking about what is the best for Vale, or are you thinking about what's the best for yourselves?" Isaac snapped. Ness could tell that Isaac was fed up and that this meeting was going on for much longer than he had anticipated. "If we give them the Golden Sun there is still the chance that they will still attack us! And then there is the chance that I would die then! If this world is supposed to die, I would rather die trying to save it then just destroy it by handing over the Golden Sun!"

Ness could tell that the Elders were rather flustered from Isaac's sudden outburst. "Kraden, you've been awfully quiet about this." An elder said.

"Having seen Isaac and his friends in action, I know their strength, and I know they won't go down without a fight." The person replied. Ness assumed that this was the Kraden that the one elder was talking about.

"I agree with Kraden." An old man said.

"Mr. Mayor!" They protested.

"If Isaac believes that he can fight against this army and win, I see no reason to doubt him." the mayor replied. "These outsiders, I'd like to meet them myself. Perhaps then I can gage their strength."

"Ness, you can come in now." Isaac said. Ness was actually stunned that Isaac knew he followed him.

Ness just walked into the room with the elders watching him. There were 8 elders in the room. Their reaction was less than satisfactory. "Isaac, is this some sort of joke? Are you so disillusioned, that you think a mere child will help you win the battle ahead?" Isaac flinched. "You should just give up and give them the Golden Sun." Only two of the elders weren't upset.

"Now, now!" Kraden said. "I think we all know that we shouldn't judge one's fighting capabilities based on their appearance, after all, Ivan is younger than Isaac and no one complained."

"I know you're all afraid." The mayor said. "The future is always uncertain. If Vale is destroyed we will rebuild it again. Our sprit isn't as frail as our appearances make it out to be. And now our little warrior, where do you hail from?"

Ness brought out the card with the Seal of Smash on it, hoping that this would do something. "I may not look it, but I am a great fighter. And I've been sent here by Crazy Hand to help protect the Golden Sun. Along with the rest of the Smashers." He handed over the card to one of the elders, and they all passed it around. The elder's attitudes suddenly changed.

"Isaac, gather together your group, and the Smashers." The mayor said. Isaac quickly ran out and several minutes later he had come with the Smashers and the other adepts in tow. They were actually rather annoyed about this. They looked at the elders.

"Isaac, in the Sol Sanctum, there is a door with this symbol. We have tried, but have ultimately failed to open it. Go to this door, this may be the key that is needed." An elder handed back the card to Ness. The adepts led the Smashers to the Sol Sanctum. They were greeted with two large metallic doors.

"This is the temple to the sun, the Sol Sanctum." Isaac explained. "It holds many secrets, and only those with Psynergy will be able to guide you. Let's find this room."

They entered the Sol Sanctum. The smashers were suddenly surprised at the sudden wave of energy. The air was much stronger in here. "What is this?"

"Everything just feels so pure..." Ness muttered.

Ganondorf suddenly began to grab his chest. Dr. Mario rushed to Ganondorf rather shocked. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Ganondorf asked.

"Okay, it was a stupid question." Dr. Mario sighed. "What's happening."

"It feels as though the Darkness within me wants to rampage." Ganondorf replied. "It can't stand the purity."

"I see." Dr. Mario sighed. He placed his hand against Ganondorf's abdomen, and suddenly began to glow. After a few seconds Ganondorf stopped grabbing his chest. "I've done what I can, you should be able to withstand the purity for an hour."

All of them walked through the Sol Sanctum's rooms. The adepts were leading the way. The Smashers looked around. The rooms all looked the same. The walls were made out of blue bricks and white marble statues of warriors decorated the rooms. Occasionally, there would be an engraving of the sun.

Eventually they came to the door with the Seal of Smash on it. Ness just placed the card on the door, and immediately the engraving began to glow red. The door slowly opened and they walked inside. Everything was suddenly different in this room. After all of the Smashers and Adepts had entered, the door closed.

They were in total darkness.

Fire began to appear across the walls. It illuminated the room. The room was perhaps even bigger than the entirety of the village Vale. "Just what is this place?" Isaac asked.

"To believe that something like this was hidden underneath Vale." Feilx said surprised.

"No, it's not underneath Vale." Ganondorf replied. "This place is somewhere else in time and space. That was just a gateway to it."

Ganondorf walked over to a wall; there were multiple engravings in it. He quickly began to read. "Giygas was conquered by the chosen four through prayer." Ness suddenly rushed to the wall and began to read.

"I don't believe it!" Ness said. "This wall is describing my journey back then!"

"That is correct." A voice said. Everyone looked around for the source of a voice. Slowly approaching them was an old man. "These are the archives. Records of everything that has happened, and will happen are written here!"

"So this room can tell the future?" Ness said.

"That's correct." The person replied.

"Wouldn't this knowledge be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands?" Peach asked.

"No." The person said. "The future cannot be changed. Please, read your future, that won't alter what happens. It may delay, but it will never alter."

"But if there was someone who could see into the future and alter it?"

"If there was someone like that, they would be dangerous. And they would have to be eliminated." The person said. "And those that have the power to change the future can only do so by sacrificing their lives. Time has all ready been chosen. Not even the fabled Hero of time could do anything."

Surprisingly, Ganondorf rushed for this person. Just before he was about to land a punch, the person disappeared. "Don't insult Link!" Ganondorf sneered. "I will make sure the next punch connects. A trick like that I only need to see once to counter."

"Is that so?" The person wondered. "My name is Aeon. I'm positive that not even you, the King of Evil will be able to defy fate."

"Of course I will be able to!" Ganondorf replied.

"Then show me. During this upcoming battle you will be captured. If you are strong enough to avoid being captured, perhaps you will be able to defy fate. But I've seen thousands try and defy fate, they have all failed. I sincerely doubt that you will be any different!"

Everyone clearly didn't like Aeon. "Please, if you don't believe me, let me show you your future." Several stone tablets then began to move around in the room and went in front of the Smashers. They glanced at them and began to read. "If it makes it any easier to believe, this is everything that has happened since two months ago and it will end in six days."

The Smashers stood there and read the stone tablets. Eventually they all finished with the line:

"The Smashers then were felled by The Dark Lord Smithy. Everything fell into a state of chaos."

"No way!" Peach said shocked. "That can't be true!"

"It is!" A voice said. Walking towards them was a silver hedgehog. At his side were Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. "My name is Silver, and I came from the future. I've come here to prevent a tragedy that begins with your deaths!" He brought out a card with the Seal of Smash on it. "The Dark Lord Smithy, and the Government get into an arms race, which ends in ten years when the Government finds The Revolution, and uses it. Smithy's forces are destroyed, and with one last desperate attempt to destroy the Government, he tries to control a demon known only as Maou. Maou destroyed the Government HQ, and also killed Smithy. The mindless monster then proceeded to destroy the universe. Everyone that remains lives in fear, knowing that Maou might kill them in an instant!"

"I don't believe this." Falco muttered.

"I understand that it might be hard to believe. Since I sort of just appeared out of nowhere." Silver said. "For some unknown reason, The Smashers had attacked Smithy head on, and that's when they died."

"Would it be because of Ganondorf being captured?" Dr. Mario wondered.

"No one knows for sure." Silver replied. "However, most of the future is bitter towards the Smashers, and that they were the ones responsible for their fates in what can be described our living hell."

"And what about the rest of Smithy's followers?" Ganondorf asked.

"It was believed that Smithy betrayed them for power. They tried to fight back but were defeated." Silver replied. "I must apologize. Despite coming from the future I don't know that much about the current time period. No one does. I don't know how to prevent this future from happening, but I'll lend you my strength. If there is even the slightest possibility to alter it and change it, I'll do whatever it takes to do that!"

Aeon approached them once again. "You remind me of those three who spent the greater part of three years in here." The old man said. "They too were trying to figure out how to avoid their fate of death." Everyone looked back at the old man.

"What were their names?" Pikachu asked.

"Link and The Melee Master." Aeon replied. "However the third one I never heard either of them say it.

"Link is all ready dead." Peach said to the old man.

"Yes, I see, he knew that he would be unable to prevent his death. How are the other two?"

"The Melee Master is still alive." Dr. Mario said, "However, I don't know who this other person you're talking about is."

"He was fully dressed in a strange armor. They only referred to him as a Dragon Warrior."

"A Dragon Warrior?" Everyone questioned. Link had never talked about someone like that.

"My studies have shown that Dragon Warriors are powerful beings that would be capable of slaying even dragons single handedly. Their armor and weapons are made from the scales of dragons." Aeon said.

"I wonder why Link knows someone like that." Ganondorf questioned.

"As for the Melee Master," Aeon began, "For ten years it is his fate to fight Smithy, however he dies trying to stop the Government from obtaining the Revolution. Try as you might, there is no way to alter what has been determined. You will all die soon."

"How long do we have?" Pikachu wondered.

"You've just landed on Weyard, and have a difficult battle ahead of you. In six days, you will all die fighting towards the Dark Lord Smithy. This is your fate."

Pikachu wasn't pleased about this. "Are you telling us that our lives have all been predetermined?" He shouted. "And that every little thing we've done had all ready been decided?"

"Yes." The person replied.

"I refuse to believe that!" Pikachu shouted. "Screw fate! We will survive; we will defeat the Dark Lord Smithy! We will stop the Government from getting the Revolution! And we will destroy Maou!"

"Try as you might, you can't stop fate!" Aeon replied. "Those three were optimistic, in the beginning, and they believed that they could change their destiny, but in the end they left here accepting the truth. That they would die, and there was no way around it. If you believe that you can destroy Maou, please follow me."

They all followed the old man, until they came to a table. On it was a strange sphere with light and darkness merging into one.

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"It's a portion of Maou!" Silver said in shock. "I would recognize this disgusting aura anywhere!"

"That's correct." Aeon said. "In the past he was trapped, and his soul was shattered. Each fragment was spread across the universe, in hopes that they would never rejoin. Of course we know that in the future, he does return. Try and destroy it."

Silver held out his hand and tried to crush it using his telekinetic powers. However, he failed. Ganondorf tried to punch it; however, the moment his punch collided, it seemed to cancel out all of his dark abilities.

"I hope you understand, that this is how powerful Maou is. This is an unknown fraction of his power." Aeon said. "Now, I must ask you to leave. Your fate awaits."

The fires died down. And the door opened. All of the Smashers and Adepts walked out. With them the hedgehogs followed. "Maou." Isaac muttered. "He sounds dangerous. Still, I think there is a way to change the future!"

Everyone looked at Isaac rather surprised. "How?" they asked.

"If you know the actions that cause the future to occur, why don't you change those actions?" Isaac said. "I didn't see my name being mentioned at all during that prophecy when you are fighting against the Dark Lord Smithy, so what if I join you? Maybe, my power will be enough to turn the tide of the war!"

"If Isaac is going, I'm going too." Garet said. "Vale has been too boring recently. I need an adventure."

"I'm going too." Jenna added on. "I know you two boys will just get in trouble without me."

"I'll be going as well to watch over Jenna." Felix said. "I can't let my little sister get hurt."

"Why don't we all go?" Ivan suggested. "Weyard is fine now! We can help the Smashers!"

As they traveled back to the village, they suddenly stopped in a room with marble statues of angels around an engraving of the sun. Isaac suddenly stopped. He grabbed the hilt of the sword that was currently fastened on his back. "The sword I have with me right now is the Sol Blade." The Smashers looked at Isaac rather confused. "I have heard of another sword that is out there in the world, known as the Luna Blade. It is a strange weapon, despite the fact that it is a sword, it cannot cut anyone. A sword like that would be useless for a normal swordsman. But, it has the power to heal any wound and bring back the dead. That sword may have the power to defy fate! If there is someone who knows the location of that sword, it will be him."

Isaac quickly took off in another direction. The Smashers followed. Eventually they got to a room where the walls were covered with strange crystals. "They are letting off a strange energy." Ganondorf said. "What are they?"

"Psynergy stones." Isaac replied.

They walked through the room and eventually came to another room. It was much larger than any of the previous rooms in the Sol Sanctum. In the room there were four statues, that were standing on platforms. The floor was mostly broken apart. Most of the room was just an abyss.

From the abyss a creature rose up. They stared at the creature, a large gray sphere with rough skin, if not for the giant eyeball in the middle, one could have mistaken this creature as a boulder. This was The Wise One.

"Isaac, you have come back." The Wise One said. "Why?"

"I've come here searching for an item known as the Luna Blade! Do you know of it?" Isaac replied.

The Wise One focused on the Smashers, and then glanced back at Isaac. "Yes, I do. It is in my possession."

Everyone looked at The Wise One.

"Will you give it to me?" Isaac asked.

"If I give it to you, I have a condition that you must fulfill." A bubble suddenly appeared around everyone, Isaac quickly rushed for the bubble however The Wise One flew in front of him and stopped him. "Isaac, listen to me."

For those inside of the bubble, they were unable to hear what he was saying. All that they were able to tell was that Isaac didn't like what The Wise One was saying. It looked like Isaac was beginning to shout at The Wise One. However, moments later his angry expression had been transformed to one that was absolutely terrified.

The sword descended down to in front of Isaac, and the bubble disappeared. "The choice is yours Isaac, will you take the sword? Is the power worth that price?"

Isaac just looked at the sword. "I'll take the sword, but I won't abide by your condition!" Isaac replied. "If you think I will, you're crazy!"

"Then I will just seal you in here with me." The Wise One said. "The village of Vale will be destroyed."

"Aren't you the guardian of Vale?" Jenna asked shocked.

The Wise One looked at Jenna. "Yes, but even so, Isaac knows my conditions for taking the sword. The moment he takes the sword he will accept. He has a duty to fulfill."

Isaac just approached the sword. "Wise One. I won't stay here. If I stay here then everyone in Weyard, and the universe will be destroyed. I will claim this sword, and I will use this sword to defeat Maou!"

The Wise One looked at Isaac. "So, you wish to destroy Maou, interesting. You should have said that earlier. I'll alter the conditions, if you can destroy this, I will let you take the Luna Blade with no charge." The sphere of light and darkness slowly descended towards Isaac. "This is the exact same fragment of Maou's soul that you saw before. Can you destroy it using the Luna blade?"

"Yes, I can." Isaac said.

The wise one just let off a small chuckle. "Determination isn't enough. It took a lot of power to split his soul. To destroy it, would require a lot more power."

"I have that power inside of me. I will protect everyone." Isaac said.

Isaac grabbed the Luna Blade. He looked up at the sphere of energy. The light and darkness swirled around. Isaac then swung the Luna Blade. It hit the sphere of energy, and surprisingly cut through it. Several seconds later the sphere disappeared. "The Luna Blade has the power to heal, it cannot cut through anyone, however, against Maou it might be the most powerful weapon. He is one who was consumed by hatred. You may be able to heal him. For now, the Luna Blade is now bonded to you. Consider it your Weapon of Heart."

"Weapon of Heart?" Isaac said confused.

"It's our weapons." Pikachu said.

"I see." Isaac muttered.

"They can be created and bound to you." Ness explained.

"Smashers, show me your Weapons of Heart!" The Wise One requested. They all did so. "There are also two other ways to obtain a Weapon of Heart." The Wise one said. "The first is through Reincarnation, I know that the members of the Twelve have obtained their first weapons this way. And the final way, is perhaps the rarest. Only a few have the potential." Everyone looked up confused. Master Hand had not talked about this way, it was most likely that Master Hand didn't know about it, or didn't think that any of the Smashers had the potential. "The third way is to make it emerge from the Sea of your Soul."

"Magicant!" Ness said surprised.

The Wise One looked at Ness. "Yes, I can sense that you have the potential. Perhaps you will be able to grasp it."

Ness just nodded. "I know I can!"

"And there is one other thing." The Wise One said. "Isaac, a new power will soon awaken inside of you."

"What kind of new power?" Isaac asked.

"You'll see." The Wise One said before disappearing.

They all looked at the Luna Blade. "_Can that sword truly defy fate?_" Ganondorf wondered. Isaac just placed the sword on his belt and the adepts walked out of the Sol Sanctum.

"I wonder what your new power is going to be Isaac!" Ivan said, rather excited.

"Same." Isaac replied. "Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough. For the time being, I have to report to the elders about what was in that room. Until then, I think you should train. Everyone will look after you, and help you train if you need to."

Isaac then began to walk away. "All right, let's prepare for tomorrow's battle then." Mario said.

Ness breathed deeply. "Everyone, I'm sorry, but as I stand right now I can't fight with you tomorrow."

Everyone looked at Ness confused.

"There is something that I have to do first. Every mission since this has started; I've lost control of Giygas. I have to make sure that it doesn't happen again! And I looked at my future in that room. It will happen again during this battle. He said that we can't change the future, but I beg to differ! I know I can do this. I'll defeat Giygas and awaken my third Weapon of Heart!"

Ivan approached the young psychic. "In that case, let us help you."

Ness just nodded.

* * *

"Isaac, what was in that room?" an elder wondered.

Isaac just looked at the elders. "It was an archive of everything that had happened on Weyard." Isaac replied. "And now, I know what I must do. After this battle, I'm going with the Smashers to help them. And, I will return when there is peace."

"If you leave, you may never return."

"I know." Isaac replied. "Once before I went on a journey. This journey may be even more dangerous."

"And who will be our village's leader?"

"I'm sure there are many other people in the village who are just as deserving to be the leader." Isaac replied.

"Very well then," the elders said. "We will have to find another. You are dismissed."

Isaac walked out of the house. Standing there was Saki, who was still recovering. "So, you're going on a journey?" Saki asked.

"That's correct." Isaac said. "I've actually been meaning to ask you, how did you here. Your clothing isn't like any I've seen. And I've traveled all around this world."

Saki just laughed. "Let's just say I've come from far away."

"Isaac!" Ivan shouted. Approaching them were the Smashers and adepts.

"What is it?" Isaac wondered.

"Well, Ness here is wondering if he can do a bit of training. However it requires him going into his mind."

"There is no problem with that." Isaac replied.

"He needs a barrier created though, and would like to do it by those psynergy stones in the pond."

Isaac just nodded. "I see. I'll do what I can then."

However everyone else was looking at Saki and Dr. Mario. Immediately the two of them had froze and just stared at each other in disbelief. Both of them were mouthing. "You, it can't be."

However Saki was the first to talk. "It's been quite a while since we've last met Doctor."

"So, why are you here?" Dr. Mario asked.

"I escaped, just like you." Saki replied. "Is that a good enough answer?"

"I guess so." Dr. Mario sighed. "Saki Amamiya, a test subject of the Ruffian Project. Just as long as you can keep that blood of yours under control, I won't have to kill you."

"I'll be fine." Saki said. "By the way, you might want to know something. There was a lab accident with most of the Ruffians, and those being experimented on. Professor Achi also disappeared. She is presumed dead."

Dr. Mario laughed. "That name brings back memories. And not the pleasant kind either. It was five years ago, wasn't it?"

* * *

Five years ago

Dr. Mario and Professor Achi, were currently walking through a city.

Professor Achi was a young looking woman, with short black and brown hair. She was wearing a blue dress. Her arms were heavily scarred. Normally she would have them covered up with bandages, or her lab coat. Dr. Mario had always assumed that it was from a lab accident. But right now, she felt that it was okay to have them revealed.

They were in a war torn world. A war had killed millions. And left many survivors looking worse than Achi. "This place is hell." Dr. Mario muttered. Dr. Mario was also in civilian clothing so that he didn't attract attention.

"You wanted to help people, didn't you?" Achi wondered.

Dr. Mario just looked around. Children were begging on the streets. Suddenly a young kid bumped into Dr. Mario. The kid quickly ran away. It took Dr. Mario only a few seconds to realize that his wallet had been stolen. Quickly, he gave chase. However when he had caught up, the kid was all ready caught by the authorities. Two cops.

"Let me go!" The child screamed.

Dr. Mario had all ready seen the authorities take the wallet back, and split the money that was in it between the two. But he didn't care about that. He was more concerned about the fate of the child. The punishment for crime in this world was barbaric. Thieves would have their hands cut off, perhaps even killed just for small minor thefts. And it wouldn't be a swift and painless death. It would be a long and painful one filled with torture.

"Let him go." Dr. Mario said. The two cops looked at him, as though he was crazy. "He stole my wallet."

"You must be from one of the relief camps. Please, let me fill you in on our customs for treating criminals."

"I know." Dr. Mario calmly said. "However, I have to ask, will you be applying the same punishment to yourselves for stealing my money?"

The two of them approached Dr. Mario and quickly tried to punch him. Dr. Mario just blocked them. "We can do what we want! We are the law and the law is not mocked!"

Before they could throw another punch Dr. Mario just walked right past them. He looked up at the two, and held out his hand. In it was his wallet, and all of the money that they had taken. "Thanks for my wallet back." Dr. Mario calmly said.

Both of the cops actually looked surprised. "When did you take it back?"

"When you attacked me." Dr. Mario replied. "I don't like violence, so please go away." The two of them rushed for Dr. Mario. However he just jumped into the air and avoided the two of them. "_What is justice?_" he thought.

The two rushed for Dr. Mario once again. This time, Dr. Mario quickly knocked them out. He then turned to the kid, who was actually terrified of Dr. Mario now. Dr. Mario just threw him some money. "Next time, ask."

Others had seen him knock out the police officers. They were outright terrified. Dr. Mario had heard the stories. How people would disappear, without a trace. He just walked back to Achi, hearing the whispers as he passed.

"Seems like you've made a spectacle."

"Yeah." Dr. Mario muttered. "We should get back to camp, before something happens." They began their long walk back to the camp that the Government had set up. About halfway there Achi said something.

"It seems like you have a follower." Professor Achi said.

Dr. Mario turned around to see the kid trying to sneak and follow him. "You!" Dr. Mario said shocked.

"Yep, me!"

"I don't believe this!" Dr. Mario muttered. "Why are you following us?"

"Well, I'm afraid that those people will come back and punish me."

Dr. Mario wasn't particularly surprised. "The worlds are corrupt." Achi said. "You know why the Government exists."

"Do I Achi?" Dr. Mario asked. "I think it's just a front. I've been thinking."

"That's not a good thing." Achi sighed. "The Government doesn't like people thinking."

"I know." Dr. Mario replied. "Achi, what is the Government?"

"The Government is something that should stand for every person." Achi replied. "A voice of the people. However, this has been twisted and corrupted. We are no better than this world. We may look like we are cleaning it up, but we are really just sullying our hands and digging ourselves further and further. Doctor, there are some answers you need to find yourself."

They approached the Government camp that was set up. As expected there was some resistance from the guards who were making sure that no one from outside got in. "We can't let him in here." One guard said. "I've heard that the terrorists kidnap children, and open them up to put bombs in them."

Dr. Mario was horrified.

"I assure you, he is completely safe." Achi said. "Dr. Mario was just brining him here to do some blood work."

"That's correct." Dr. Mario said. "I would much rather the sterile environment here, as opposed to out there."

The guards just sighed. "Unfortunately, if we let that kid in here it will end badly for us."

"Well, there is only one way to do this." Achi sighed. "The kid also wants' to join the Government."

"He does?" Dr. Mario said, glaring at Achi.

"He does?" The guards asked surprised. "Well, that changes everything! Of course he can come in."

The three of them walked into the camp.

"Does this make us any better than the terrorists?" Dr. Mario asked. "We just practically made him a child solider."

"I'm 12 years old." Saki said. "I'm not a child anymore!"

Dr. Mario cringed. He was still too young. "Don't worry." Achi smiled. "He will just be my assistant, nothing will happen."

"You just can't keep him here." Dr. Mario said.

"I know." Achi replied. "But, as long as he is some use, they can't throw him out. Besides, I don't want to see someone starve. Isn't it part of our mission to help improve this world?"

Dr. Mario didn't fight Saki being there. The kid was the subject of controversy, which eventually led to them leaving the planet, and taking Saki with them.

* * *

"How have things been with you?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Good I guess." Saki replied. "I'm a father now."

"Aren't you a bit young?"

"I was a father when we first met. He was just born. I needed to get some food and money for him and Airan."

"His name?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Isa."

"That's a nice name." Dr. Mario replied.

"Is that part of your training as a doctor to say that?" Saki wondered.

"No." Dr. Mario replied.

"I can't say I've been a good father though. I've never really seen the kid. He would be four now. I've been busy getting money and stuff."

"You're lying." Dr. Mario said. Saki just looked at Dr. Mario rather confused.

"What do you mean?" Saki nervously asked.

"You said earlier that you escaped. You should know as well as I do, that if you escaped from the Government they would go after your son and wife." Dr. Mario quickly grabbed Saki's wrist with his left hand, and placed his index and middle finger on from his right hand on it. "Why are you here? Don't lie."

"I guess it's pointless to try and lie." Saki said. "It's true, I'm still in the Government, and I was given a mission to find Achi and kill her. It is believed that she too escaped."

Dr. Mario remained calm. As far as he could tell, he was telling the truth. "And what about us?" He wondered.

"My orders were only to kill Achi, I won't target you unless I receive those orders." Saki calmly replied.

"Very well then." Dr. Mario said.

* * *

The rest of the Smashers walked around Vale. Ivan, Ness and Isaac were preparing for Ness entering his mind once again. However Ness was rather nervous. "What's wrong?" Ivan asked.

Ness just let off a small laugh. "Well, I'm not sure if I can dive in." Ness replied.

Both Isaac and Ivan looked at Ness confused.

"Shouldn't you just be able to dive in to your mind?" Isaac wondered.

"No, the last time this happened, I was forced into it." Ness replied. "So I don't know how to go into this state naturally."

"I see." Ivan said. "Well, I might be able to help you and force you into the state, but I haven't been able to test it out on anyone. It might leave you as a vegetable for the rest of your life."

Ness looked at Ivan. In the back of his mind he was thinking that would be something Dr. Mario could cure. "Don't worry." Isaac quickly said. "I'm sure that won't happen."

Ness just nodded. They came to a giant crystal that was releasing energy. "Sit in between them and begin to meditate." Ivan said. Ness sat down on his crossed legs. "Now close your eyes and begin to breathe deeply."

He closed his eyes. He had heard about something like this from Poo once before. Some training where Poo was practically killed through intense meditation.

Outside however, with every bit of exhaled air, a ripple appeared on the water of the small pond. It moved out until it hit the land. "You're going into the sea of your soul." Ivan said. He also sat down and began to read Ness' mind.

The two of them were floating in darkness. "I will be with you until you enter the sea of your soul once again." Ness looked at Ivan. "Once you enter, you will be alone."

"I understand." Ness said. "I doubted that people would of been able to follow me anyways."

Isaac just placed the four Psynergy stones around Ness. "I will create a barrier and maintain it." He calmly said. "Just in case your power escapes, so it doesn't hurt anyone."

"Concentrate." Ivan said. He began to repeat the word, and with every single repetition of the word, he tapped his staff against a rock. At first Ness thought that this would be distracting. "Now, remember why you are doing this, remember why you are going into the sea of your soul! Concentrate!"

Every single mission, he had lost control, and Giygas' power had flown out of him, if he lost control during a battle this size, it most likely wouldn't end well for him, or the Smashers. It was time he finally put an end to this. He was going to battle Giygas in his mind. Once before, in his journy as the leader of the Chosen Four, he had to fight Giygas' influence over his mind. After defeating his nightmare, he received a huge power boost. He didn't know if he could do it again, but there was only one way to find out. He began to travel into his mind.

* * *

Ness was completely naked. It had been quite a while since he had last traversed his mind. It was quite a strange place. His shattered memories all becoming jumbled up into reality. He closed his eyes and seconds later clothing appeared on him.

He walked through his mind. He came across what looked like a campsite. He stood there for several minutes, watching what was happening. In it his family, his father, mother, his sister, and a younger version of him were all eating scrambled eggs and bacon.

He looked at his younger self. Back when he was ignorant of his destiny. We were talking about what they wanted to do that day. "I want to go down to the beach!" The younger Ness shouted. "I want to build a sand castle, and bury dad in the sand!"

"You're so immature." Tracy, his younger sister, said.

Ness remembered that day quite well. They had gone down to the beach, swam, made a sand castle, and although he hadn't really got to the point of burying his father so deep in the sand he wasn't able to get out. He walked on through his memories. He eventually got to a strange fork in the road.

The sun was behind him, casting a shadow in front of him.

From his shadow emerged a person. An exact copy of Ness. "Who are you?" Ness asked.

"I'm you." He said. "Your shadow. Your true feelings."

Ness stared at his shadow. "Very well then." Ness said. "What do you want to talk about."

"Why don't we talk about your favorite subject. You." The shadow said. "This is your second time in Magicant. The first time, you fought off Giygas' influence in your own heart. Why did you come back?"

"To fight Giygas, who is sealed inside of me." Ness replied.

The Shadow laughed. "Is that really it?" he wondered. "You want more power don't you?"

"Yes," Ness admitted.

"Do you honestly believe that Giygas would give you his power freely?"

"No." Ness replied.

"You have quite a battle ahead of you! Why are you persisting?"

"I thought that would be obvious." Ness replied.

"It is, I just want to hear it from your mouth!" his shadow said.

"I want to use this power to protect my friends, I don't want Pichu's tragedy to happen again. And I want the power to defeat Maou!" Ness replied.

"But deep down, you know it won't be enough. You all saw a fraction of Maou's power. Only the light from the Luna Blade was able to destroy it."

"Yes, I know." Ness replied. "But the Weapon of Heart grows stronger as we do! With enough training, they can become strong enough to beat Maou!"

In the shadow's hands appeared Ness' Heart Bat, his first Weapon of Heart. "Even if you have the potential to create a third Weapon of Heart, it won't work!"

"Why not?"

"I think you need to find that out for yourself! But, I'll give you a hint!" The shadow stretched out his hands. "In my left is the darkness, in the right is the light." He brought the two together, and they became one. "The third weapon of heart is your soul itself! It requires balance. And if ever that Weapon of Heart is destroyed in battle, you yourself will die! With very little balance, your third Weapon of Heart will be fragile!"

"I'll take that risk then!"

"You'll die! Just like Link and Pichu!"

"I know Link is still alive." Ness said. "He probably thought that we were relying on him too much, and we had to grow stronger ourselves!"

"You're just in denial! You can't lie against me."

"Maybe I am." Ness admitted. "But, still, I can't help but think that Link knew his fate was inevitable and found one way to screw with it. That's just the kind of guy he is. He would always press forwards, he would always stand strong. I admired that."

"Well then, if you wish obtain your final Weapon of Heart, then step forwards. You have a challenge up ahead of you."

"I know." Ness laughed.

His shadow returned to being Ness' shadow. "Go, into the sea of your soul, unlike the other two weapons, you must give this one a shape yourself."

"I understand." Ness said walking forwards.

Eventually he came to a sea. He walked into the sea and swam to an island in the middle. When he got on the island, he saw that there was a golden statue. This statue was familiar to Ness, it was what he had to defeat the last time to receive a power boost.

Ness slowly began to walk towards the golden statue. "I can feel it." Ness muttered. "Your evil, you're inside this statue." However from behind the statue came a white cat like creature. "Mewtwo?"

"No." He muttered. "It isn't surprising that you don't recognize me. I am Giygas!" Ness quickly jumped back away from Giygas. "The same one that was sealed inside of you. I'm glad that you finally have seen my true form. The form that I lived in, before we met."

"Giygas." Ness said, as his fingers sparked. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to defeat me, and obtain another boost of power. It won't work."

"How can you be so sure?" Ness asked.

"I know your limitations, unlike you. You're just like your father!"

"You knew my father?" Ness said shocked.

"Yes, he was the one who defeated me the first time. Ninten was a fool."

"He knew that I would be back. And now, I can get my revenge, once I beat you, I can take over your body, and then hunt him down and fight him!"

"You're going to have to beat me here first!" Ness shouted. "This is my mind, and my body, I'm not going to let you win!"

"You have no weapons, no armor, you are naked. This will just be a battle between PSI, and you are not yet at my level. You can't grasp the true form of my attacks! As long as you are unable to comprehend them, you will be unable to best me in battle!"

Giygas snapped his long fingers and a blade of electricity rushed for Ness. Ness however blocked the attack with a PSI Magnet, however, instead of absorbing the attack, the blade of electricity cut through it and greatly hurt Ness. "PSI is like a weapon, it can be used in different ways! It is a part of you."

Ness suddenly froze his mind went to think about his Weapons of Heart. The Heart Bat, and the second weapon that he had created. "A part of me." He muttered.

"And I too am a part of you, slowly taking you over. Soon you will be nothing more but another puppet for me to control." Giygas laughed.

"I won't let that happen." Ness said swinging his hand, in it the Heart Bat appeared. "I'm sure you know what this is."

"Your Weapon of Heart, inherited by a member of the twelve." Giygas replied. He then transformed into a perfect replica of Ness, except his eyes were red. "But I'm you. And I have access to your Weapon of Heart as well." Another Heart Bat appeared in Giygas' hand. "Not that I need it."

The two rushed for each other and swung their bats. The attack hit.

* * *

Outside of the barrier Isaac was watching. Ivan came out of the barrier and sat right beside Isaac. "Should we set a barrier like this around Vale?" Ivan wondered.

Isaac just looked at Ness. "I'm not sure. This barrier is quite weak right now. You were able to effortlessly pass through it, it might stop rocks and some other things, I doubt it would stop anything else."

"Should we help him?" Ivan asked.

"It's his fight. We shouldn't interrupt." Isaac replied.

An aura began to come off of Ness and actually cut through the barrier. Quickly Isaac stretched out his hand and strengthened the barrier. "I didn't think I would be doing this again." Isaac muttered. One of the first things an adept had to learn was how to control their power of psynergy. In order to do that they had to give it a physical form. Often, that would mean starting with something basic like a barrier. Quickly he began to reinforce it.

"What was that energy just now?" A voice inquired. The two adepts turned around to face Dr. Mario.

"I would also like to know that too." A voice said. From behind Dr. Mario, Saki appeared. "I don't know how to explain it, but it was almost chilling."

"It came from Ness." Isaac replied.

Dr. Mario approached the barrier and placed his hand on it. Several seconds later it increased in strength. Saki also approached the barrier. He could almost feel Ness calling him. He placed his hand against the barrier, however several seconds later he went through it. He looked down at Ness and placed his hand on his forehead.

* * *

The next thing that Saki knew was that he was inside Ness' head. "_I didn't know I could do this!_" He thought rather shocked. "_Is this because of my ruffian blood?_"

Ness and Giygas continued to fight. Suddenly a barrier appeared around Giygas and repelled Ness. "Oh, it looks like we have a visitor."

Ness got back up. He looked at Saki rather surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just sort of got here." Saki replied. Giygas quickly threw a plume of fire, which exploded as it hit the ground. The two of them dodged. "Look, this really isn't the time for us to be talking."

"Agreed." Ness quickly said. "Let's finish him off. What can you do? What are your abilities for fighting? Excluding any weapons, they are the same in here as they are out there."

Saki quickly looked for his Cannon sword. However, he didn't have it. "No way, I don't have my Cannon Sword? But you have a bat!"

"That's different, my bat is a part of me!" Ness replied.

Saki looked at the bat and at Ness. "_Apart of me? Come to think about it, I have something like that too. Achi, you gave me this power. I'm going to use it!_" Saki looked up towards Giygas, who was now in a sphere like barrier. "Yeah, I can fight."

"That wasn't the question." Ness snapped.

Saki just glared at Ness. Suddenly, Ness was overcome with a strange feeling; one that Saki could rip him to shreds. "I'll show you my abilities kid. But, you better not tell anyone." Saki quickly jumped towards Giygas' barrier. Suddenly his hand became like a monster's, his fingers became claws, and he scratched the barrier. Surprisingly, he was able to cut through the barrier. Giygas was actually surprised. He landed on the ground.

"Interesting. You're a monster, just like me. You should be easy to control."

Saki however disappeared and reappeared right behind Giygas. He brought his hands together and smashed Giygas down into the ground, leaving a crater. Giygas however quickly recovered and appeared in front of Saki. He threw several punches that Saki dodged effortlessly. Neither Saki, or Giygas knew why Saki was able to effortlessly dodge each attack.

Saki actually had the advantage over Giygas. The reason for this was: Giygas was actually releasing a pressure, that caused fear to anyone exposed it. Saki's ruffian blood however only had one idea in mind: Live, no matter what. The fear was actually activating Saki's ruffian blood, allowing him to avoid anything. Giygas wasn't amused, in fact, he was incredibly frustrated.

Saki delivered a punch, knocking Giygas down. Giygas quickly got back up. "PK Thunder!" He shouted, sending the attack towards Saki. Saki however cut through the attack with his hands. "I've had it! I've had it up to here with you!" Giygas shouted outraged. "This should have just been a battle between Ness and myself!"

Giygas began to unleash all of his energy. The strange area began to distort and warp. Ness however jumped behind Giygas and smashed him across the back of his head. Giygas fell down to the ground and everything began to return back to normal. "Ness!" He shouted. Saki appeared in front of Giygas and delivered a kick, knocking him several feet up into the air. Ness quickly followed through with another attack, this time he threw a plume of PK Fire. It hit and exploded, sending him down into the ground with enough force to make a small crater.

Giygas got up off of the ground and looked at the two. "I've had it!" He shouted. "You're nothing more than humans! Why are you able to stand up against me?" Saki ran towards Giygas and delivered a punch that sent him staggering several feet back. "You're trash! That's all you are! Trash! Worthless trash!"

"PK Rockin!" Ness shouted firing another attack. This one actually managed to blow off Giygas' arm.

"Ness!" Giygas shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly a red aura began to shoot out from him. "No more, I'll destroy you; I'll make sure not even a speck of you remains! I'll take your body and claim it as my own! And then I'll kill all of your friends! I'll kill them all! All of the Smashers, all of the chosen four!"

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Saki asked.

Giygas just flew up into the air. "PK Void!" He shouted. Suddenly it seemed as though space was collapsing on itself. Everything was being drawn into a black hole that was created in the sky. "Ness, you will be nothing more than a vegetable for the rest of your life!"

Ness just looked up at the black hole. "Saki, you better get out of here, I don't want you to get sucked up."

"What about you?" Saki asked.

Ness just held out his hands. "I'm going to do something. I'm not sure if it will work, but if it doesn't, I want you to be ready to kill me without any hesitation."

"Sorry, but I'm staying behind." Saki replied. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeves, and I might be able to close that black hole."

Ness just laughed. "Fine, do what you please." He focused his attention on the black hole. "PK Shield, Omega!" Ness shouted. Suddenly a barrier appeared around the black hole. "There, that should last for a few minutes. Now for part two." Ness quickly closed his eyes. "_All right, I have to concentrate. Let's do this. Black hole Technique!_"

For whatever reason, at this point in time, Ness began to think about the first time he stepped into the Smash Mansion.

* * *

Flashback:

4 months ago:

Ness entered the Smash Mansion. With his backpack on his back stuffed full of clothing he sighed. Surprisingly, his parents were actually rather open about him leaving home and doing something quite possibly dangerous. Then again, considering his previous adventure had resulted in him destroying a being of pure evil... maybe it was for the best.

"Welcome Ness!" Master Hand greeted the young boy. "Please, let this Wire Frame show you to your room. He will also help you unpack."

A male Wire Frame appeared and began to walk away. Ness followed. Eventually he was brought to a door with what looked like a globe engraved in it. Ness quickly ran his fingers across it, and then several seconds later went into the room.

The room was rather spacious, and inside there were 4 beds. He looked around, so far it seemed as though no other beds were claimed. He went to one in a corner and placed his bag on it. Immediately the Wire Frame went to the bag and began to unpack Ness' stuff, organize it and put it into a dresser. Ness actually found this rather weird. "Get away from my stuff!" he said. However, the Wire Frame didn't obey. "Come on, stop touching that!"

Soon, all of Ness' clothing was put away in a dresser whether he liked it or not. Ness just sighed. Soon the Wire Frame handed Ness a letter, inside an envelope, and walked off. Hesitantly, Ness opened the envelope and began to read through the letter.

_Hello Ness,_

_Welcome to the Smash Mansion. While you are here, the Wire Frames will clean all of your dirty laundry, so please remember to put your clothing in the laundry hamper located in your washroom. Please let me know when you need any new clothing, I will get some. Finally, you must be looking around your room and have noticed that there are three other beds. Currently they are vacant, however, I do wish to find others, those who will fight with us. _

_With any luck, we will have more people. But until that time, this room is all yours. Please don't try to destroy it._

_Well, I've probably rambled on for a bit too long, regardless, if you need any help adjusting, please talk to me, and I will do my best to accommodate you._

_Thank you,_

_Master Hand_

Ness just disposed of the letter. He paused for a minute. "I wonder if everyone else also jumped at the call when I did. Was I the first to arrive? The last? I wonder if they are here?" He sighed and exited out of the room. He began to traverse the mansion, expecting it to be littered with secret passages, and other things.

But, everything was boring. There was nothing hidden. He just found himself wandering through the hallways. Eventually, by chance he found himself in front of Master Hand's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Master Hand said.

Ness opened the door and entered. The office was finely furnished. There was also currently a Wire Frame dressed in a maid outfit, which was currently cleaning the office. Master Hand just snapped his fingers and a chair materialized out of thin air. Ness quickly sat down on it. "So, what brings you here?"

"I was looking for the others." Ness replied. "Was I the first person here?"

"No." Master Hand calmly replied. "Mario and Luigi are currently helping with the plumbing, so it might be best if you refrain from using anything for the time being. While Dr. Mario is setting up his hospital wing."

"Any of the kids?"

"I don't know." Master Hand sighed. "They haven't answered yet." Ness just sulked. "Don't worry, I'm sure they will come here."

"_It's not like you gave us any choice._" Ness thought, while in his hand, he was fiddling with the Smash Shard, making it go from finger to finger, much like a coin. "Well, that's all I wanted to ask." Ness said getting up from the chair.

"Ness," Master Hand calmly said. "Is the seal on Giygas okay? Have you forgiven me for what happened to Paula?"

Ness looked back towards Master Hand. "Yes, and no." He replied. Before any more questions could be asked, Ness ran out of the door. He was frustrated; he couldn't just forgive Master Hand for what had happened to Paula. It had been three long years since then.

Three long years.

Three years...

And yet, his body hadn't aged a day.

His body was stuck in a state of twelve years old, ever since Giygas had been sealed inside of him. Was Giygas' energy constantly keeping him youthful? He thought it was impossible, that Giygas hated him, and would be ripping him up from the inside.

He returned to his room, only coming out to eat and see if anyone else had come to the Smash Mansion. A few days passed and one by one the other Smashers were entering. Even the Ice Climbers. "Hey guys!" Ness shouted excited.

"Hello Ness!" They replied back.

Ness glanced at Nana and Popo. "So, did you two have difficulty explaining this to your parents?" he wondered.

Nana suddenly burst into tears. Popo just took Ness aside. "Look, this is sort of an emotional subject for Nana, but our parents are dead. We have been living on the Infinite Glacier alone for quite a while."

"I'm sorry." Ness quickly apologized.

"Don't bring it up again." Popo warned. "It might be better if no one else knew."

The two just began to walk away. Suddenly Mewtwo teleported in. "Mewtwo!" Ness said rather happy.

"I didn't need this." He sighed.

"But you were the one who teleported in here. Besides, I was hoping I would run into you."

Mewtwo glanced down at the child. "Oh?"

"You see, while I can use psychic energy, I'm not good at it, and very few people know how to use it, and from what I've seen you're practically a master at it right?"

"In one sense of the word."

"Well, can you help train me?"

There was suddenly silence. "I could I guess. I've never trained anyone, and you are one of the first psychic's I've met. It would be interesting to watch your development, and see how you grow. There are also several things I would like to try, and you would be a good guinea pig."

"Gee, thanks." Ness muttered.

"But, regardless, I came here to talk to you about something else." Mewtwo calmly said. "Let's go to your room." He waved his hand and the two were teleported to Ness' room. Mewtwo just floated in the air, and Ness sat on his bed. "The reason I teleported to that area was because I suddenly felt a strong negative burst of energy. And, I found out why. I may be overstepping my grounds but, I think it might be best if you know why. What were you talking about?"

"I just asked if they had difficulty explaining this to their parents. And then, Popo told me that their parents were dead."

Mewtwo nodded. "Their reason for joining the Smashers is to find the person that killed their parents, and their whole village. They were the only survivors. I read Nana's mind, the mere mentioning of their parents was enough to make those memories resurface. And then, with them resurfaced, they were easy enough to skim."

"I didn't know." Ness muttered.

"You have read minds in the past right?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what secrets people can hold." Mewtwo calmly said. "When your psychic energy increases, you can read minds easily. They will flow into your mind, and I have seen those with no moderation go insane from reading the minds of others. But, I'm sure you will be able to handle it."

"Why did you join the Smashers?" Ness asked.

Mewtwo just looked away. "A calamity is approaching."

"A calamity?"

"I'm here to prevent it. I will protect my world. I think that we all have reasons for being here. Nana and Popo for revenge, myself for wanting to protect my world. But there are other things, things that are more important."

"Geeze, can you be any vaguer?"

"Regardless, I'm sure you have plenty of things you want to ask me. Perhaps we can begin your training right now?"

Ness agreed. And while the others arrived, they continued training. Eventually, Mewtwo's last lesson came. "Listen Ness, you must know that psychic abilities have an unlimited potential. It is how you use your abilities that can change the outcome of the battle. You must also have an understanding. Even knowing a basic understanding of your technique could greatly increase the power of your attack. Also, don't be afraid to experiment."

"Mewtwo. I'm worried." Ness admitted.

"About what?"

"It's the other kid Smashers. You once told me that those with psychic abilities had distanced themselves from others in the past."

"Ness, you will be fine." He calmly said. "Don't worry. Everyone is in this together." Mewtwo replied. Ness looked at the Pokémon. "We are all a family now. No matter what, we will protect each other. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Inside the barrier another black hole appeared, the two collided and exploded. From the smoke, Giygas fell down until he hit the ground. His limbs were blown off, along with a good portion of his head. Using his remaining eye he looked at Ness and Saki. "You bastards!" he laughed. "Well Ness, you can have my power for now. But one day, I will escape and obtain my own body. I will kill you then." The remaining bit of Giygas' body turned into dust and disappeared.

Ness gasped for air. For now Giygas was defeated. "You did it, kid." Saki said. "Now then, let's get out of here."

"Saki." Ness said. "I told you to get out of here, but you stayed behind. Why?"

Saki just laughed. "Well kid, I trusted you. I knew you could kill him."

"Thank you."

* * *

The two returned to consciousness. Surprisingly, a lot more people were now watching them. Saki stepped out of the barrier, and Ness followed. "Tomorrow, I'm ready to fight!" He said. The others cheered.

The other Smashers had also been preparing themselves for battle tomorrow. Now all that remained was waiting.

* * *

There was a large meal prepared for everyone. "Tomorrow might be the last battle we fight in!" Isaac shouted. "So tonight, we shall eat! If we die, we will die defending the Golden Sun!"

They began to eat their food. Partway through the meal, Ness glanced at Nana and Popo. He didn't know why they he thought about them. He walked outside, and surprisingly, Nana followed. "Ness, why did you leave?"

"Nana, I wanted to talk to you." Ness replied. "Listen, I want to know why you joined the Smashers."

Nana was taken aback by the comment. "Well, Popo and I wanted to leave Infinite Glacier and-"

"You're lying." Ness quickly said.

"No, I'm telling the truth!" Nana replied, trying to hold back her tears. "We wanted to leave it. There is nothing there, we wanted an adventure!"

"Nana, that's enough." Ness said. "Mewtwo told me everything. About your family, your village. How you joined the Smashers for revenge. Nana, please, you and Popo don't have to share this burden alone. We can help you."

Nana approached the teen Smasher and began to embrace him. Several seconds later Nana just broke down crying on Ness' chest.

After Nana had finished crying the two of them walked back in. Nobody seemed to of noticed that they had even left.

Ness just began to think about the first time all of the Smashers were together for a meal. The atmosphere was much like that, full of energy, and people ready for whatever the future may hold.

* * *

_The difficulties that lie ahead are great. And the burden may be unbearable, but with the twenty-eight of us, we can all help each other and lighten the load. From this day forth, we are all Smashers, we are all family. None of us are alone. To family, and friendship. To the future!_

"To the future!"

* * *

Tomorrow... A war would begin.

* * *

Isaac and Jenna were in a room alone. "Isaac, are you sure about fighting tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes." Isaac replied. "Jenna, can I please ask you to stay and defend the towns people?"

"I want to be with you." Jenna said. "What if you die tomorrow?"

"I won't die." Isaac smiled. "I'll survive the battle and then go and fight the Dark Lord. We can then create a family together."

The two of them began to kiss. 9 months from that night, Jenna would give birth to a boy whom she would call Matthew. Because what was about to transpire, the boy Matthew would never know his father.

* * *

Saki was lying in a bed. He was wide awake. Suddenly his phone began to ring. "Yes?" He answered his cell phone.

"The Smashers are there in that village." A voice said over the phone. "Kill them, that's an order."

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: In Mother 2, Ness was completely naked in his mind. In Earthbound, they put his pajamas on him.**

**Fun fact: Some of the programmers of Mother 1, worked on Pokemon Red and Blue. They brought Gieuge's (Gieuge being the English name in the Earthbound Zero rom... Localization made up the name Giygas for the sequel) design and it apparently evolved into Mewtwo...**

**Ninten was the main character in Earthbound Zero/Mother 1, it is never stated that he was Ness's father, but it's my fic. Deal with it.**

**Now for the Golden Sun notes:**

**I'm slowly making my way through Golden Sun: Dark Dawn...  
**

**The Golden Sun is actually a glowing ball of energy. In this story, Isaac has the Golden Sun sealed inside of him...**

**I have a poll in my profile. Please vote, I'm curious about when people want an epilogue posted. Either the same day as the last chapter, or the following day after the last chapter is posted.  
**


	51. Chapter 49: Golden War

**I really should have split this up, but I wanted the next chapter to be Chapter 50… Sigh… Well, let's just move on. I was waiting until I finished Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, but don't know how much I have left. **

* * *

Chapter 49: Golden War

It was a foggy morning. But the Smashers stood ready outside the village of Vale. Isaac had quickly placed a barrier around the village. "Hopefully that will protect everyone." Garet sighed.

"It will." Isaac calmly replied. "I put everything I have in it. It will hold up, even if I fall in battle."

"Don't say that." Garet snapped. "Who will lead the village then?"

"You can." Isaac laughed.

Garet however took offense to this comment. "You know I can't! Come on Isaac!"

"Don't worry, I won't die." Isaac replied.

"But incase you do and the barrier falls, the villagers have moved to a hidden chamber where they will be safe." Garet explained. "But, I'm more worried about these Smashers. Do they really think that they can take on a whole army by themselves?"

The two Adepts looked at the Smashers. Both of them were trying to analyze the Smashers abilities based upon their appearances. It was currently the 12 Smashers, the two Adepts and Saki, against who knows what.

* * *

Last night, during the feast:

"Thank you!" Captain Falcon shouted. "However, during the battle tomorrow, we wish for you to stay out of our way. We should be strong enough to fight them alone."

"What?" Popo shouted surprised. "But, shouldn't we have as many people out on the battlefield as possible?"

"No." Ganondorf calmly replied. "With less people on the battlefield, we don't have to worry about our surroundings and causing any damage to our allies."

"I understand." Isaac said. "However, regardless of what you say I will be joining you on the battlefield."

"Same here!" Saki shouted. "I owe these guys my life. I'm going to defend this village whether you like it or not."

They glanced at Saki rather confused. "You don't even look like you are in any shape to fight…"

"Don't worry; I'll be perfectly fine in the morning!" Saki replied.

Dr. Mario flinched.

Isaac just nodded. "Our village doesn't have that many soldiers to begin with. Only the eight Adept squad that I lead and a few others. Garet will also fight on the battlefield. While the six other Adepts will make sure the villagers get to the safe spot, and then come and join us on the battlefield."

"By the time they do that, the battle will all ready be over!" Ganondorf laughed.

"We can only hope it will be that short." Isaac calmly replied.

* * *

"No matter how you look at it, we are still outnumbered." Garet sighed. "Do you think that the 15 of us will be able to defeat them?"

"Yeah, we will be fine." Isaac calmly replied.

"They're coming." Captain Falcon announced. Everyone looked at Captain Falcon confused.

"How do you know that?" Peach wondered.

"You need to have good eyes when you're a racer." Captain Falcon replied. "This fog is next to nothing for me! And the equipment in my helmet that lets me see where people are also helps."

Everyone got up. Ganondorf cracked his knuckles. Falco and Saki cocked their guns. Isaac, and Marth drew their swords. Ness however just remained sitting down and meditating. "Clear my mind." He muttered.

Everyone looked at Ness who didn't move a muscle. "Hey, the fight will be over at this rate." Captain Falcon taunted. "Come on, you can't just sit there all day." Ness just remained perfectly still. "Well whatever."

They watched as an army of Heartless approached them. Along with the Heartless there was strange white creatures, Nobodies, and what looked like an army of humans. The whole horizon was covered by thousands of soldiers. "I don't believe it." Ganondorf muttered.

Along with the Heartless, Nobodies, and soldiers, there were also plenty of monsters. "Well, this could be fun." Falco chuckled.

"It looks like they've learnt their lesson from yesterday." Saki sighed. "They increased their numbers."

A brown haired youth suddenly appeared in front of all of the Smashers. He had stepped out of a portal so suddenly that it shocked them. He glanced around at all of the Smashers. "If I wanted, I could have ended this all right now." He laughed.

Marth and Ganondorf drew their swords and quickly placed it at his neck. "Who are you?" They asked in a threatening manner.

The youth just laughed. "Now, please allow me to introduce myself!" He said. "I'm Sora, the one who took Mewtwo!"

They didn't take this lightly. They quickly tried to behead the youth, however he just disappeared into the shadows. A moment later he reappeared. "You missed." Sora taunted.

Pikachu quickly fired several thunderbolts towards him, however Sora just knocked the attack away. He disappeared several seconds later. They watched, as the forces got closer. On top of a giant Heartless, Darkside. He just yawned. "Smashers, you really are weak! I can see how your own have fallen so far!"

This aggravated Pikachu and Jigglypuff to no end. "Remain calm!" Captain Falcon ordered. "Can't you see that he is trying to rile us up!"

"I know." Pikachu calmly replied.

"I'm responsible for everything that has happened so far!" Sora taunted. "And you Smashers have been powerless to try and stop it! You will just fall deeper and deeper into despair! You're all weak. In fact I should just kill you right here!"

"I've heard enough." Marth said. He held out his sword, and a large amount of energy began to gather around it. "Everyone, give me your strength! Let's end this battle in one move!" Ganondorf just laughed, a dark sphere of magic energy appeared in his hands. He quickly threw it to Marth's sword. A moment later the sword's aura increased. Pikachu began to fire thunderbolts towards the sword. Instead of electrocuting Marth, the electricity just stayed at the sword. All of the other Smashers, except Ness also added there strength to the sword. "Sword Beam!" Marth shouted, jumping up into the air, and slashing his sword, causing the attack to be released. A blade of energy rushed towards Sora. However Sora just jumped into the air, avoiding the attack, and causing the Sword Beam to cut through the giant Darkside Heartless.

Marth however had prepared for this, he had held back more than 90% of the power. When he landed, he released another sword beam; this one was horizontal and quickly began to cut through all of the weaker Heartless. It showed no sign of stopping, as it approached Sora, he summoned the Keyblade and countered the attack, cutting through the sword beam. "Is that all?" Sora questioned.

"Not quite!" Ganondorf replied. While Sora had been focused on Marth, Ganondorf had began to draw in more energy and sent a sphere of energy rocketing towards Sora. Having had attacks like this repelled by Link in the past, Ganondorf had prepared for it incase Sora had decided to slash at the ball and reflect the attack. It would explode upon contact. Much like he expected, Sora got ready to swing his Keyblade and reflect the attack.

However at the last second a cloaked figure pushed Sora out of the way and blocked the attack with a shield. The attack then exploded, resulting in the person with the shield being forced back. Ganondorf actually looked frustrated that his plan to kill Sora had failed. The shield now had a large crack through it.

"Vexen, what was that for?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry." Vexen apologized. "But that attack would have been dangerous if you had hit it. My shield was barely able to stop the attack."

Ganondorf looked frustrated at Vexen. He drew his sword and quickly drew the Triforce in the air. Suddenly from the Triforce, a beam of energy shot out. Vexen quickly brought up his sheild to defend Sora. The beam of energy however began to chip away at the shield. "Sora. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain." Vexen said, before his shield was fully destroyed along with the Nobody. Soon after, the attack stopped and Ganondorf fell down gasping for air. He looked up at Sora who was just laughing.

"Useless Nobody!" He laughed.

"How heartless." Dr. Mario said. "He cares not for the person who just saved his life. I can't believe that the Keyblade chose someone like this."

"What do you know about the Keyblade?" Ganondorf asked.

"It is much like the Master Sword in that it chooses its wielder." Dr. Mario replied. "But I don't know how one such as him was chosen."

"Perhaps, there was a time when he was innocent." Ganondorf quickly replied. "But it seems like that time has lapsed."

The Heartless, Nobodies, soldiers and monsters now began to rush towards the Smashers. They quickly began to fight, and try to get rid of as many as possible as quickly as possible. This however resulted in them using the flashiest attacks in an attempt to clear their opponents. This however did nothing, except for exhaust them. Suddenly a wave of energy knocked all of their opponents back.

"Everyone stop!" Ness shouted. They looked at the Smasher who hadn't moved from his meditative position. "Can't you see that they are trying to get you to waste your energy? We shouldn't use our energy up like that!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"If we waste our energy using flashy attacks on these weaklings, the stronger people back there will defeat us nearly effortlessly! They will get the Golden Sun, and The Dark Lord Smithy will become even stronger."

"_You say that after using PK Rockin Omega!_" The Smashers thought.

Isaac just laughed. "Why don't I show you what I can do." He walked forwards in front of everyone and stretched out his hand. "I summon you, Judgment! The might of the apocalypse!"

An armored figure appeared. In its right hand was the head of a lion. In his left hand was a sword. On its head were horns of a bull. And on its back were wings of an eagle. It suddenly flew up into the air and pointed the head of the lion down towards the ground. Energy began to gather at the mouth of the lion. A sphere of energy was then shot down towards the ground. Upon impact the sphere of energy exploded and incinerated many of the weaker monsters.

All of the Smashers looked at Isaac, who just laughed. "There, no problem, right?"

"What was that about no flashy attacks Ness?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Just as long as Isaac didn't waste too much energy..." Ness said.

"Oh no," Isaac quickly said. "My summon abilities are based upon Djinn I have. They don't rely on my energy."

Captain Falcon just leaned over to Marth. "Were we really needed?" He questioned. "I mean, just a few of those, if the enemies weren't expecting, and not blocking, they would be destroyed."

"Isaac probably has his limits." Marth quickly replied.

Someone began to clap and approach the Smashers. "Amazing, Isaac, you still haven't lost it!" Alex said while approaching the Smashers. At his side were four fighters, acting as his bodyguards. Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst.

"What!" Garet shouted shocked. "But we killed them!"

"They are back from the grave." Alex laughed. "The Dark Lord revived them in order to obtain the Golden Sun from you Isaac!"

The Smashers looked at Isaac. "Yes, you knew." Isaac said. "That the Golden Sun was sealed inside of me. That's fine... Because it won't change the outcome of this battle!"

"You will just have to watch as all of your hope is destroyed and one by one everything is taken away from you. I've been planning this for a while! And today I won't fail to obtain what is rightfully mine!" Alex shouted. "Now, lets see just how strong you Smashers are! Medusa, the vectors!" The Smashers suddenly began to slide away from Alex, Isaac, Saki, and Garet. They looked at the ground and realized that they were standing on arrows that were moving them to direction where they pointed.

"There, now I got rid of the pests." Alex calmly said, "So now it's just you, one of your friends, and that person from yesterday. Do you think you can win against the five of us?"

"We don't really have much of a choice do we?" Garet muttered. "Let's hope the Smashers are able to get back here quickly."

"They won't last long." Karst laughed. "Soon they will all die."

"You're lucky that we were ordered not to kill you Isaac! Of course, you know your friends are fair game!" Menardi growled. "I've wanted revenge for you killing us the last time."

Garet held out his giant axe and ran towards them. He swung it down towards Agatio, however he raised his hands and caught the axe. Agatio was actually rather surprised. "If that was my old body, it would have cut right through it!"

Alex let of a small chuckle. "Yes. But don't worry, that isn't the only thing that has been boosted. I'll let you have your happy reunion, it seems one of the Smashers got off the vectors and are coming back towards us. I'll stop him, but you better capture Isaac by the time I get back." With that Alex disappeared.

Garet wasn't one to give up; quickly he began to charge Psynergy. "Supernova!" Garet shouted, creating an explosion that engulfed the four Adepts. However when the attack cleared all four of them were left unharmed. "It didn't work!"

"Foolish boy, have you forgotten that we are also wielders of Mars Psynergy, of course it wouldn't be as effective against us." Menardi laughed.

"Sorry Isaac," Garet apologized. "Unfortunately, I'm not very strong against them."

Isaac remained calm. "This looks like it will be a tough battle." Isaac drew his sword and stared at the four enemy Adepts. "In a way, I can't tell you how glad you are alive again. Ever since that day I've wanted to cross swords with each and every one of you again."

"Leave this to me." Saki said.

Saki disappeared and reappeared in front of the four Adepts. Quickly he swung his cannon Sword delivering light cuts to all four of them. As he swung the cannon sword once again, it was blocked by a sword from Saturos. "Interesting, you will be my opponent." he laughed.

"_How did he block my attack? How did he react that fast?_" Saki thought.

"I guess I will take care of the Mars Adept." Agatio said.

"That leaves me and my sister to take care of Isaac." Karst laughed. "I've been waiting for another chance at you Isaac!"

* * *

Saki VS Saturos:

Saturos was actually annoyed. "Looks like I'll have to end this quickly, there's no telling if Karst and Menardi will try and just capture Isaac."

"Are you just brushing me off?" Saki asked, slightly agitated.

"And if I am?" Saturos replied. Saki quickly rushed for Saturos. He swung down his Cannon Sword, however Saturos blocked the attack and pushed him back several feet. "Sorry, but no normal human can fight against me."

Saki let off a small chuckle. "Well, unfortunately for you I'm anything but normal!"

Saki rushed for Saturos, this time he used more of his strength, Saturos countered. When their swords collided, it unleashed a shockwave of power. Saturos was actually shocked. "A lowly human making me flinch?"

Saki quickly recovered and ran to Saturos and delivered a roundhouse kick. For several seconds Saturos was in a daze trying to figure out what hit him. Saki quickly aimed his Cannon Sword at Saturos and fired at point blank. Due to Saturos' armor all he was able to do was knock him back half an inch.

Saki didn't let up and quickly slashed his Cannon Sword at Saturos. The attack cut Saturos' cheek. Saki then followed up with a punch directly to Saturos' armor. When Saki pulled back his fist, the armor had cracks in it. Saturos just looked shocked. "You're hiding something."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm just a regular human." Saki taunted.

Saturos didn't believe this. "Pyroclasm!" He shouted. There was suddenly an explosion that engulfed Saki. Saturos followed up with another attack. "Heat Flash!" He jumped into the inferno and slashed Saki with a Mars charged attack. When he had finished the attack Saki began to stumble.

The heat had suddenly caused Saki to hallucinate. He couldn't see anything clearly. Saki was now trapped in delusion.

Saki quickly raised his cannon sword and shot at Saturos, however each bullet missed. Saki then rushed forwards and slashed his cannon sword down, however he had missed Saturos by at least a foot. "You don't seem to be so well." Saturos said, as he punched Saki in the abdomen.

Saki was winded and began to gasp for air, Saturos quickly tripped Saki. As Saki was getting back up, Saturos stabbed Saki's hand. Saki just began to cry out in pain. "How could a mere human hurt me?" Saturos shouted enraged. "I'll make sure you never fight again!" He pulled out the sword and stabbed Saki in the stomach. He then pulled out the sword and slashed his sword down through Saki's shoulder. "Scream in pain! Beg for mercy!"

He kicked Saki's head and sent him down to the ground. Saki however began to get up. "Is that all you have?" Saki laughed. The wounds were already beginning to heal. "To answer your question, I lied, I'm not a human."

"I see, you're much like me then." Saturos laughed. "I am from Prox! I won't lose!"

"I have no intention on losing either!" Saki said, having finally shaken his delusion. He quickly swung his Cannon Sword. Saturos just blocked it, however even blocked he was able to feel all of the strength that Saki put behind his attack. Quickly Saturos used some Psynergy to increase his defense.

Saki quickly began to rapidly fire his Cannon Sword at Saturos, who was able to dodge each attack. Suddenly Saturos sent what looked like purple skull clouds towards Saki. They went through him, and Saki suddenly felt his energy sapped. Saki however ran towards Saturos and jumped into the air. He got behind Saturos and slashed him across the back. Suddenly Saki felt some pain go through him.

He collapsed on the ground and gasped for air. "What was that?" Saki asked.

"That was Haunt." Saturos replied, quickly turning around and stabbing Saki through the stomach. He pushed Saki off of his blade and began to walk away. "One down."

Saki struggled to get back up. His vision was beginning to get blurry. He gasped for air. All he could think about was killing and surviving no matter what the costs. "_No! Not right now!_" He thought. "_I have to stay sane, I can't let it take me over! Not right now!_" Without thinking Saki quickly stabbed his leg with his cannon sword. For a few seconds he regained his sanity.

"What was that?" Saturos asked. "I felt a sudden surge of energy from you."

"I was going to transform." Saki replied. "Sorry, but I can't do that, not here."

"You should have transformed." Saturos laughed. "It might have saved your life."

Saki just laughed. "Sorry, but I don't think you're strong enough to face me when I transform."

Saturos wasn't amused. "How insulting! Now I'm going to transform. And kill you!" Energy began to well up around Saturos. His body began to increase in size, and he became a dragon with blue scales. "With this power I will rip you to shreds!"

Saki just let off a heavy sigh. "What did I get myself into?" Saturos spread his wings and flew towards Saki. Saki however stood perfectly still. "But sometimes, I guess I can't hold back my power." He caught Saturos' wings and delivered a kick to the dragon's body sending it up into the air. "This is ten percent of my power Saturos. Can you fight more?"

"I think the question is whether you can hold on to any more of your power?" Saturos replied. "Do you think I wouldn't have figured it out that you can't fully control it?"

Saki quickly rushed for Saturos and delivered an axe kick knocking the dragon's head down to the ground. "You won't last long enough for me to lose control." Saki said looking down at Saturos. There was something terrifying about him. "In fact you're about to die here!" Saki raised his foot. As he was about to stomp Saturos' head, Saturos spread his wings and flew back several feet. Saki stomped the ground, leaving a rather noticeable crater. The next moment he disappeared. "Wondering where I am?" Saki asked. He had moved on to Saturos' back. A moment later he stabbed his Cannon Sword through Saturos.

"Do you think something like that will kill me?" Saturos shouted.

"No!" Saki replied. He then began to rapidly stab Saturos with his cannon sword. Eventually, Saki became hysterical and lost himself to insanity. "Bleed! Bleed for me!"

The dragon began to revert back to Saturos. Just as Saki was about to stab Saturos again, he regained his sanity and stopped himself from delivering a decisive blow. Saki began to walk away. "Save your strength. If you have any energy heal yourself and get out of here. If we continue, I won't be able to stop myself next time."

Saturos cast Potent Cure on himself. "It's not over. I am a warrior of Prox. I won't lose again."

"You should look at your fellow warriors." Saki said. Saturos looked at Menardi, Karst, and Agatio. All three of them were struggling to stand up. "It's over, you should just go home now."

We now rewind to see the other fights.

* * *

Garet and Agatio were had gotten into a bare fisted fight. Or as bare fisted as they could get. Both of them had summoned fire on their fists and were constantly punching. In pure strength and endurance, the victor would clearly be Agatio, however, Garet had a few plans of his own.

Flying around Garet were nine different Djinn. All of them were from the Mars family. "Forge!" Garet shouted. Suddenly a Djinni went into Garet and he burned with a fiery aura. His attack had increased. He ran up to Agatio and punched him, causing Agatio to wince in pain. Agatio quickly tried to throw a punch. "Corona!" Garet said. Another Djinni went into Garet and increased his defense.

"Are you really just going to use your Djinn recklessly like that?" Agatio asked.

"I'm not going to be reckless." Garet replied. "I'm going to use them to beat you!"

"You've got seven more Djinn that I don't know the abilities of." Agatio laughed. "Once you reveal all of them, this match will be over."

"I promise you it will be over." Garet laughed. "But I will be the winner."

"You've increased your attack and defense, you might stand a small chance against me now in a simple battle of fists." Agatio said.

"Char, Coal!" Garet shouted. Two more Djinn flew into Garet. Char immediately came out of Garet and rushed for Agatio. It hit and delivered a strong blow, also temporarily paralyzing Agatio. Coal on the other hand boosted Garet's speed. Garet suddenly appeared in front of Agatio and delivered an uppercut directly to Agatio's jaw.

Agatio fell backwards, but he wasn't knocked unconscious. He struggled to get back up, eventually managing to get on his feet. He stumbled forwards a bit, dizzied by Garet's attack. "If you had done that to a normal human the fight would have been over." He laughed. "Unfortunately, you all ready know I'm not a normal human."

"Yeah." Garet replied. "But that's fine, it's more fun this way."

"You have five more Djinn before this match is over. You've used four so far. Forge, Corona, Char, and Coal."

"Yes, I know." Garet said. "I'm not an idiot that needs to be reminded what he just did! Of course, you should realize what four Djinn mean."

Agatio's face was suddenly covered in horror. "Oh no."

The four Djinn that had gone into Garet suddenly came out of him and transformed into balls of light they then rushed up into the sky and formed a meteor that rushed for Agatio. The attack hit, and dealt a moderate amount of damage.

Agatio was still stunned when Garet struck with his next Djinni. "Fever!" Garet said. Agatio was hit by the Djinni and then wrapped in a feverish delusion.

"So what, I can't see clearly." Agatio laughed. "I can still use Psynergy to defeat you."

"No you can't!" Garet laughed "Because my next Djinni is Fugue!" Fugue attacked Agatio, and suddenly the man felt all of his energy leave him, so that he could no longer use Psynergy.

Agatio just began to gasp for air. "That's six. You have three more."

Garet just laughed. "I think I'll use four I've all ready used again." Garet said. Agatio looked up. Through his delusion he could see that the four Djinn that Garet had used to summon the meteor had come back and were flying around him again. "Forge, Corona, Char, and Coal!"

Once again Garet's strength, defense, and speed were increased. Char also once again paralyzed Agatio. Garet rushed up to Agatio and delivered another uppercut, with even more strength. This sent Agatio on the ground. To make sure that Agatio wasn't going to get up again, Garet also summoned another meteor.

Upon impact, Agatio cried out in pain. Garet just let off a sigh of relief. "It looks like I didn't have to use my last three Djinn."

Agatio struggled to get back up. "I won't fail." He said. "I won't fail. Not against someone like you."

"I summon the mystical beast cloaked in flame: Kirin!" Suddenly a flaming horned canine like creature appeared, it was actually a dragon. It walked around Garet, and constantly had it's eyes focused on Agatio.

"Go, show me your final three Djinn!" Agatio said.

Garet ordered Kirin to attack. The summon lunged for Agatio and pinned him on the ground. Agatio once again got up. "Show me your last three Djinn!"

Garet however once again used his Forge, Corona, and Coal combo. Due to Agatio being exhausted he didn't even worry about the warrior dodging. He delivered another uppercut that sent Agatio several feet into the air.

Agatio spit out blood and struggled to get back up. Garet however just began to walk away to rejoin Isaac. "Sorry, but it's over, you didn't get to see my last three Djinn."

"You've grown stronger since the last time we fought."

"So have you." Garet said.

* * *

Isaac was facing the two sisters. Menardi and Karst.

Isaac suddenly felt the Luna Blade that was at his side pulsing. "_The sword wants me to use it._" Isaac thought. "_But I thought it couldn't cut any living beings..._"

"What are you waiting for?" Karst asked. "Attack! Fine, if you won't I will!" She jumped towards Isaac and swung her scythe. Isaac however drew the Luna Blade and countered the attack. There was suddenly a pulse of energy from the Luna Blade, causing Karst to jump back. "Just what was that?"

"What was what?" Menardi asked.

"There is something strange about that sword!" Karst said. "I just got the feeling that if I stayed there, it would kill me again!"

Isaac remained calm. "_I see, so the Luna Blade is also a dangerous weapon to those who have been revived from the dead. But why? I thought it's purpose was to heal? Could it be something about their revival?_"

Isaac just began to walk towards them. From his scarf nine Venus Djinn appeared. "Ground!" Isaac said. Immediately the Djinni flew towards the two and held them in place. They struggled, but Isaac cut through them with the Luna Blade. The two of them fell on the ground defeated. They struggled to get back up, but their strength was leaving them quickly. He placed his hand on the ground and watched everyone's fights simultaneously. He then looked up, as Garet and Saki were coming towards him.

"Geeze, here I thought you would need my help." Garet said. "But you took care of the two of them so quickly."

"Yeah." Isaac said. "I thought I was in for a fight as well, but it turns out the Luna Blade is quite powerful. For whatever reason it was able to cut through the two of them."

They glanced at Menardi and Karst. The two of them were struggling. Where Isaac had cut them with the Luna blade was now reverting back into dirt. Saturos and Agatio had returned to Menardi and Karst's sides. They were in shock at what had happened.

"We have one other choice." Menardi said. "It's time! Fusion!" Saturos, Karst and Agatio all nodded in agreement. Realizing what was happening Saki began to open fire on them. However they didn't flinch.

"This is bad!" Saki shouted.

"Yeah." Isaac replied.

Garet just held tightly on to his axe. "Damn it... They want to fight us to the bitter end."

The fusion was completed and standing in front of them was a four-headed dragon: Ultima Dragon.

"This is bad..." Isaac said.

* * *

"What just happened?" Dr. Mario asked, to no one in particular.

"My vectors just moved you all to an opponent. If you want to get back to fighting Alex, you are going to have to each beat an opponent." Someone explained. "My name is Medusa, and I will be your opponent tonight!" Dr. Mario stared at Medusa. "A doctor?" Medusa questioned. "You shouldn't be fighting. Let alone against a woman..."

Dr. Mario just laughed. "Cut the sweet act. I can see the aura of insanity around you."

"So, I end up fighting a doctor again..." Medusa sighed. "Well then, this should still be fun."

Dr. Mario rushed for Medusa, however when he stepped in front of her he went flying backwards. He looked at the ground and saw that he had stepped on an arrow that was pointing away from her. "My vectors can move you anywhere the moment you touch them." She explained.

Dr. Mario however jumped into the air and attacked Medusa. However she punched Dr. Mario, and sent him flying back. "She has the strength of Captain Falcon." Dr. Mario muttered. "If I hadn't put up a barrier at the last second that would have been much more painful than it looked."

"Don't think that's the only use of my vectors." Medusa calmly replied.

"I see, you can use them to strengthen your own attacks." Dr. Mario said. "Well then, I guess I'll have to be careful. Tell me, is it fair to assume that while I'm fighting blind, you know about my various abilities."

"That's correct. You're mainly a healer."

Dr. Mario brought out a small scalpel. He then began to feed it energy, moments later it began to grow until the scalpel dwarfed Dr. Mario. He held it like a lance. "Don't underestimate me then." Dr. Mario calmly said. He began to swing the scalpel around his head. It was flashy, and looked cool, but did absolutely nothing for actual fighting.

Medusa on the other hand sent a vector towards the scalpel and knocked it into the air. Dr. Mario however quickly made a string of energy and wrapped it around the scalpel, pulling it towards the witch. The witch who wasn't expecting this got stabbed in the side. She pulled out the scalpel and looked at Dr. Mario.

"I see there is more to you than meets the eye. In fact, I was told that you used to be in the Government!"

"That's right." Dr. Mario replied calmly. "I've put my past behind me, and I joined the Smashers to end what I did in the Government!"

"How, noble." Medusa taunted. "Is that really why you left the Government though?"

"I've heard enough." Dr. Mario said, pulling back the giant scalpel and catching it in his hand. "We all have our inner demons. I wonder what yours looks like."

Medusa didn't take this kindly. "Serpent Whip!" She shouted, sending a snake to attack Dr. Mario. Quickly the Doctor jumped into the air to dodge the attack. "Vector Arrow!" Several vectors rushed for Dr. Mario who just knocked them all away with his scalpel. "Vector Plate!"

Dr. Mario was suddenly launched in a different direction. This disoriented him, and he lost his balance. The vector arrows suddenly rushed for him. However a barrier of darkness appeared around Dr. Mario, as soon as the vector arrows hit it they were disintegrated. "I'll have to thank Ganondorf for showing me that technique later." Dr. Mario said, as he got up off of the ground. He glanced at Medusa and swung his scalpel.

"Interesting Doctor." Medusa laughed. "You're quite dark. I wonder, what is hidden inside of you?"

"Organs, blood, the same as every other human being." Dr. Mario replied.

"Vector Blade!" Medusa said. Her vector arrows suddenly formed a sword. She rushed for Dr. Mario and stabbed towards him. Dr. Mario however blocked with his scalpel.

Two vector arrows suddenly shot up from the ground behind Dr. Mario and towards his back. They however just were reflected off of his lab coat. "You're a coward."

"I'm just doing what ever it takes to win." Medusa replied.

Dr. Mario stood on the ground. "Normally I'm against hurting people, but I'll make an exception for you. Eye of the storm!" All of the insanity that Medusa was letting off suddenly no longer went around Dr. Mario. Instead there was a certain air around him. It was as though the air was perfectly calm. It was terrifying.

Dr. Mario suddenly ran towards Medusa and delivered a punch directly to her abdomen. She was forced back several feet, what was perhaps even more terrifying was that she couldn't read Dr. Mario or figure out what move he would make next. Dr. Mario quickly ran for Medusa and placed his hand on Medusa's abdomen, a moment later she went flying back several feet. Before she had a chance to recover, Dr. Mario jumped in the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to her head, sending her flying several feet away. Dr. Mario then threw his giant scalpel, and it pierced her. Medusa glanced at Dr. Mario, through out each of his attacks his expression hadn't changed. He was perfectly calm. Quickly Medusa tried to pull out the Scalpel from her body. However, when she tugged on it, it began to repel her.

"Serpent whip!" Medusa shouted, sending a whip made from one of her vector's towards Dr. Mario. However, the doctor just caught it. "Vector Arrow!" several vectors rushed for Dr. Mario, however he jumped into the air and landed in front of Medusa, he grabbed his scalpel and pulled it out of her.

"If that's all you have, I'm rather disappointed." Dr. Mario calmly said.

The wounds instantly began to heal on Medusa. "It isn't." She replied. "I'm just distracting you so they can obtain the Golden Sun."

Dr. Mario let off a chuckle. "I expected as much. In that case, I guess I should return back to the main battle field."

"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that." Medusa replied. "I've now seen your limit, and not even your Weapon of Heart was able to hurt me that much."

Dr. Mario began to laugh uncontrollably. "All this time you thought this scalpel was my Weapon of Heart?" he asked. "You've been quite mistaken. I haven't used that yet. Besides, I don't need to, not against you." Red flames appeared in Dr. Mario's hands. Suddenly they spread across the scalpel. He swung the scalpel, however Medusa blocked the attack with her sword that was made out of vectors. Suddenly, Dr. Mario stopped the firey arua on his blade. "This is your last chance." He calmly said.

"Bring it!" Medusa taunted. "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me!"

The aura on the blade suddenly hanged to a clam and healing one. He slashed his scalpel against Medusa's Vector Blade and immediately they began to dissolve. Medusa tried to get away, but suddenly noticed several scalpels were in her shadow, somehow preventing her from fleeing. "When did you do that?"

"My main abilities lie in healing." Dr. Mario explained. "I have effectively sedated you. The scalpels are just for decoration. And, unfortunately for you, I'm the worst opponent possible."

He pulled back his scalpel and thrust it into Medusa. The calming aura began to spread. A few moments later Medusa exploded into thousands of the tiny little snake arrows. However, Dr. Mario quickly summoned a staff and created a barrier.

"So, you've managed to call out my Weapon of Heart." Dr. Mario said. "I'm surprised to say the least. Unfortunately for you I'm not willing to let you get away."

A bright blue light began to spread, and the snake vectors began to dissolve, screaming out in pain. Dr. Mario just remained calm. When they were all gone, he brought down the barrier. "This is my Weapon of Heart. A healing staff. Normally it would just heal any wounds, but it seems because of your own insanity that it destroyed you instead."

He quickly returned to the battle to fight alongside of Isaac and Saki.

* * *

Ganondorf VS Erazor Djinn

Ganondorf wasted no time. He rushed toward Erazor. The two sword's clashed.

"If that's all you have this is gong to be over quite quickly!" Erazor laughed. Ganondorf just laughed. Darkness began to surge through his sword and towards Erazor. "What is this power?"

"That is my power of darkness." Ganondorf replied, as it began to surge through Erazor.

Erazor just let off a laugh. "Interesting, however your darkness won't have any effect on me!"

He lifted up his sword and swung it around, Ganondorf quickly jumped back to avoid the slashes. Erazor then slashed the air, and suddenly a magical fire was summoned where he slashed. With a wave of his hand, the fire rushed towards Ganondorf who quickly created a barrier out of darkness. Ganondorf quickly jumped towards Erazor and punched his sword with his fist. However Erazor countered by creating a magic barrier sending Ganondorf flying back.

"You're certainly full of surprises." Erazor laughed. "But you can't win against me! I am immortal, and all powerful!"

"We'll see." Ganondorf replied.

A fire appeared in Erazor's hand and he shot it towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf tried to dodge the attack, however the fire followed him and hit him on the chest. This suddenly caused Ganondorf to fall down on the ground, gasping for air. As he got up he noticed a flame that was infront of his chest, in the exact same spot where his heart would be.

"A curse?"

"Yes," Erazor said. "This is the Flame of Judgment, when it goes out, you will die!"

Ganondorf looked at the flame and tried to crush it with his hand, and even using some dark magic to negate it, however it was ineffective. "Interesting." He laughed. "I guess the only way to break the curse is if you remove it, or I kill you."

"The only way to break the curse is if I remove it." Erazor said. "Since I'm immortal you will be unable to kill me!"

"Interesting." Ganondorf laughed. He ran towards Erazor and attacked once again. This time he jumped into he air. Using his sword he was able to cut Erazor and make him bleed, he then distanced himself from the Djinn. "Now Erazor, let's make this a battle between magic!"

Runes began to appear on the ground, and Ganondorf began to chant something. On Erazor, where Ganondorf had cut him a mark began to appear. Erazor looked at the mark rather surprised. "What's going on!"

Ganondorf had finished chanting and began to laugh. "I've used a magic spell that under normal conditions would be outright suicidal. The conditions of the spell are as follows, if I die, you die as well!"

"Hah!" Erazor laughed. "You're bluffing! I can't die! I am immortal!"

"I reassure you, there is no bluffing here. And besides, even if you can't die, there are some fates truly worse than death." Ganondorf replied. "However, incase you're afraid, there is away to end the spell. All you have to do is remove this flame of judgment and the spell will automatically be canceled."

"Ha! Someone like me would be capable of instantly dispelling this magic from a puny human such as yourself!" Erazor laughed.

"If you fled from the battle." Ganondorf said. "I've all ready thought of that one too. If you flee, it will begin to burn so much that you won't even be able to use magic. This spell is called Death Lock! And you're the first person I have ever had a chance to use it against."

"But a spell like this would require a bunch of preparation!" Erazor said.

"Not if you're me!" Ganondorf said.

He rushed towards Erazor and began to rapidly punch him, even using a bit of magic to strengthen the blows. Erazor quickly slashed his sword, creating a stream of fire that rushed towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf however jumped into the air to dodge it. Erazor quickly flew into the sky to intercept Ganondorf, he punched Ganondorf down to the ground. Ganondorf crashed into the ground creating a crater, and the flame of judgment suddenly began to shrink.

Erazor suddenly began to scream in pain. The marks that Ganondorf had placed on him began to pulse. The pain was paralyzing.

"I forgot to mention, the closer I get to death, the more evident the curse becomes." Ganondorf said. "Right now the curse's marks are spreading itself all around your body. You might not die if you kill me but imagine being stuck in a state like that for all eternity!"

Erazor Djinn had fallen to the ground. "What power!" Erazor said. "I don't believe this!"

"So, are you going to continue to use the flame of judgment on me?" Ganondorf asked.

Erazor jumped towards Ganondorf and began to wail upon him with a flurry of punches. Ganondorf tried to counter by creating his barrier. This only repelled Erazor Djinn's attacks. Erazor placed his hand on the barrier and began to unleash several energy blasts, however it did nothing. However constantly keeping up the barrier was putting a big strain on Ganondorf and the flame of judgment became even smaller.

The marks spread across Erazor, causing him to scream out in pain once again. "I'll beat you within an inch of your life." Erazor said. "When that happens, I'll remove the Flame of Judgment and then deliver you straight to the Dark Lord Smithy myself."

Ganondorf lowered his barrier. "I assure you, that wont happen. I'll kill myself before you can even knock me unconscious!"

"You're bluffing!" Erazor said.

"I thought by now you would have figured it out." Ganondorf replied. He ran for Erazor. This time when their swords collided, Erazor made sure that the chain at the end of his sword pierced Ganondorf. Ganondorf quickly backed away, placing his hand on the wound. The flame of judgment became even smaller. However this time, to escape the pain, Erazor canceled out the flame of judgment. The marks of Ganondorf's curse began to vanish, and Erazor began to laugh.

"Now that is gone, there is no way you can stop me from recasting the flame of judgment." Erazor tried to send another flame of judgment towards Ganondorf, however Ganondorf just smiled.

"Do you think I would overlook something so basic?" Ganondorf said. "I made sure that the moment that you canceled my flame of judgment, you would never be able to cast it again!"

Erazor just laughed. "So, you permanently sealed my magic! So what? With the flame of judgment being the size it was you're clearly exhausted! I've won this fight."

Ganondorf just smiled. "Please, do you think I wouldn't have noticed that the flames of judgment were directly tied to my energy? All this time I've been intentionally releasing energy for the sole purpose of gathering it back once you became to paranoid over an eternity of eternal suffering."

"You're nothing more than a second rate sorcerer!" Erazor shouted frustrated. "You're nothing compared to me, a Djinn! I'll put you in your place permanently!"

Energy began to swell up around Erazor. He immediately rushed for Ganondorf and delivered a kick, which the King of Evil jumped over. Ganondorf quickly threw a punch, however, the energy that Erazor had gathered had made his skin harder.

"Die, you second rate sorcerer!" Erazor shouted. He threw a punch that Ganondorf was unable to block. The attack hit with enough force to send Ganondorf flying back. His armor had cracks in it, and the force of the attack had broken a few ribs too.

"_What strength._" Ganondorf thought. "_I was too arrogant._"

Ganondorf struggled to get back up. He began to gather all of the magical energy that he had dispersed, however Erazor saw this and quickly appeared in front of Ganondorf and kicked him into the air. Erazor snapped his fingers and blades of wind cut Ganondorf. A few seconds later Erazor jumped in front of Ganondorf and delivered another punch sending Ganondorf down towards the ground.

Ganondorf tried to get back up, however, his arms immediately gave away, and he fell back onto the ground. He looked at his left hand where the Triforce of Power sat. "_Damn it, I need power. Give me power!_"

He threw his fist into the air, and began to gather all of the energy that he dispersed. He also drew in more energy from the land. Slowly Ganondorf began to get back up.

"You won't stay down? Will you!" Erazor shouted frustrated. "Well, it's time for you to die! The Dark Lord can bring you back to life if I just killed you!"

However for Ganondorf, everything was going slowly. He couldn't hear Erazor shouting. And as Erazor began to run towards him it seemed like it was taking forever for Erazor to actually reach him.

However suddenly, Erazor stopped running towards Ganondorf. "What is this power?" Erazor asked.

Purple flames began to rise off of Ganondorf. His hair began to stand on end.

"_This power!_" Ganondorf thought. "_Perhaps this is the power that is necessary to defy fate!_"

"What?" Erazor shouted surprised. "Your power... You'll die using that power! It's too much for your body to handle!"

Ganondorf however remained calm. There was something terrifying in the air around him. "Is that so?" He asked. "Tell me, Erazor, how many battles have you fought? When we walked on this field today we knew that there was the chance that some of us may never walk off of it. If I am to die, then I will at least die fighting in what I believe in!"

Ganondorf ran towards Erazor with a newfound speed. Erazor was unable to even prepare himself. Immediately Ganondorf delivered a punch at Erazor, sending him sliding several feet back. "And what do you believe in?" Erazor asked.

"I'm fighting to save my friend."

"Friend!" Erazor laughed. "That's rich! Mewtwo betrayed you all! What will it take for you to accept that?"

"I have accepted that." Ganondorf replied. "And I have forgiven him."

"You've forgiven him?" Erazor laughed. "That's hilarious! After he betrayed you? After he told us all of your moves? After two of you Smashers died? You've forgiven him after all he has done to you?"

"Yes." Ganondorf replied.

Erazor didn't believe this for a moment. He just ran towards Ganondorf and swung his sword, however Ganondorf caught Erazor's blade with his bare hand. "Why?" he asked.

Ganondorf just stood perfectly still, he didn't flinch. "Because, he has his reasons for doing what he has done."

"And do you know them?"

"Yes." Ganondorf replied.

"Lies!" Erazor shouted. He brought down his fist towards Ganondorf who just quickly jumped out of the way. "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not." Ganondorf calmly replied.

* * *

It was before The Virus incident at the Smash Mansion that Ganondorf had accidentally overheard Mewtwo and Master Hand talking. "Master Hand, please you must give me power!" Mewtwo demanded. "If you don't the entire Pokemon World will be destroyed by that madman!"

Ganondorf who had just been walking by the room by pure coincidence just paused.

"I cannot." Master Hand replied.

"Why not?" Mewtwo shouted outraged. With no control over his emotions various objects in the room began to rattle. Even some pictures that were hanging in the hallway began to shake. "In your letter you said that you wished to train us to protect the universe from those who wish to do it harm!"

"Yes, that's correct." Master Hand replied. "But you are not yet at that level that you need to be to save your world!"

"And by the time I get there, there will be no world to save!" Mewtwo shouted. "Humans and Pokemon, they are all dieing!"

"Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff are enduring it. You should too. If you go rushing in, it could end badly. In our current state, all 28 of us won't even be able to scratch the evils that are at work. Mewtwo please bear with it. I estimate that it will take at least five months until everyone is strong enough to liberate your world."

"Five months is far too long!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Mewtwo, you aren't just fighting one person." Master Hand replied. "When you go down to that world, you will be fighting against everyone on that planet. Humans will despise you for being a Pokemon. Pokemon will despise you for protecting the humans. You will be a giant target for both humans and Pokemon."

"I will get power." Mewtwo said turning his back on Master Hand. "Even if I have to go to hell itself to obtain it!"

Master Hand let off a heavy sigh. He knew that he had to either give into Mewtwo's demands, or make a compromise. "Listen Mewtwo, Crazy Hand and myself will go there and scout out the world. If we deem that the situation is critical we will dispatch the Smashers. As it stands right now though, the best option is to remain here in the mansion and grow stronger. We will also do what we can to slow down the process and give ourselves more time. As it stands right now, the Smashers will just be a liability and get in our way. I've heard that the madman behind your world's suffering has powerful allies from different worlds, it's complicated. One wrong move and we might just get destroyed, I can't have that misstep yet."

Ganondorf quickly made himself scarce. He didn't want Master Hand, or Mewtwo to know that he was eavesdropping. All he knew was that later that night, Master Hand and Crazy Hand departed. Soon after The Virus incident happened.

* * *

"I don't know what Mewtwo told you, but you fools probably believed any word that came out of his mouth." Ganondorf laughed. "Maybe he is just acting to try and kill you all behind your backs."

Erazor remained calm. "No one trusts him. We all expect that to happen."

"I've wasted enough time talking." Ganondorf said. He began to draw in the purple flames, until they all were focused on his fist. Quickly he ran for Erazor and kicked him into the air. "I'll settle it with one attack!" Ganondorf reappeared above Erazor and delivered a punch that sent Erazor crashing down to the ground below.

Ganondorf quickly returned to the ground. Several seconds later he clutched his chest. His whole body was shaking. The recoil involved in that last move had greatly hurt him. "_It feels as though every single one of my muscles were ripped apart!_" he thought.

Erazor Djinn was getting back up, he was also shaking. "I can't belive it. You've brought me to my knees Smasher! That power of yours must be sealed!"

Ganondorf clenched his fist and rushed for Erazor. Erazor quickly put his arms up to block, however Ganondorf kicked Erazor up into the sky. "_Yes, I can feel my power!_" Ganondorf thought. He held out his left hand. The Triforce of Power began to glow. Ganondorf's red hair began to grow longer. He held his sword. "_Link, I know you aren't truly dead. I know you're watching from the shadows. Waiting to reveal yourself. That's fine. You can hide for as long as you like, but as long as we hold the Triforce, we will always be drawn together._"

Ganondorf jumped up into the air and cut Erazor in half. The two half's fell on the ground and he cried out in pain. "I won't be defeated!"

"It's too late for that." Ganondorf said, believing that he had finished the battle.

"Is it?" Erazor wondered. "Prayers, Sadness, Rage, Hatred, Joy, Pleasure, and Wishes."

"What are you talking about?"

Erazor just laughed. "I can feel all of it. All seven of those are present here on this battle field! And by using those seven I can transform! When I transform, you won't be able to stand against me!"

Ganondorf just began to laugh. "Is that so?" He wondered. "I'd like to see your transformation then."

Erazor just laughed. "Very well then! It will be the last thing you ever witness though!" Erazor began to scream out in pain. His transformation wasn't a pleasant one. Four extra arms appeared on his body, and he began to transform into a grotesque monster. The spots that Ganondorf had cut began to heal, however they also began to glow. His size began to increase. He also rejoined his lower and upper body. "I am Alf-Layla-wa-Layla!"

"I don't care what your name is." Ganondorf said holding onto his giant sword. "You're going down all the same."

"You shouldn't have let me transform Ganondorf!" Alf-Layla-wa-Layla said.

Ganondorf replied to this by running towards Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, and punching him in the face. "Less telling, more showing." Ganondorf snapped. Alf-Layla-wa-Layla went sliding back several feet and looked at Ganondorf annoyed. All six arms stretched out and spheres of energy appeared. They then rushed for Ganondorf. Ganondorf however used his giant sword like a baseball bat and knocked the first sphere of energy back into the others. They then exploded. Ganondorf just began to yawn to taunt Alf-Layla-wa-Layla.

Alf-Layla-wa-Layla sent all six of his arms rushing for Ganondorf. However Ganondorf blocked them with a barrier. "Dark Barrier!" Ganondorf said. Alf-Layla-wa-Layla began to rapidly punch the barrier, however nothing happen. He backed away and began to chant something. From the sky lightning bolts rained down on the barrier. However, they were unable to do anything. Alf-Layla-wa-Layla then summoned several chains that rushed for the barrier, however upon contact they were destroyed. Ganondorf then rushed forwards and tackled Alf-Layla-wa-Layla in the abdomen. Much to Alf-Layla-wa-Layla's surprise Ganondorf's barrier went right through him.

Alf-Layla-wa-Layla stared at the hole in his abdomen.

"I think you're finally beginning to understand how weak you are." Ganondorf said. Ganondorf however suddenly felt a bit of pain in his chest. The barrier disappeared and he grabbed his chest. Also in his eyes, his scleras began to turn black. "No, not now! If it comes out now, I won't be able to control myself!" Alf-Layla-wa-Layla took advantage of Ganondorf's sudden condition and sent several chains to bind him. However Ganondorf suddenly began to get bigger. He began to transform into Ganon.

Ganon stood on his hind legs. From the ground rose up a trident. He took it in his hands and pointed it towards Alf-Layla-wa-Layla. Ganon let out a deafening roar.

"So, you could transform as well." Alf-Layla-wa-Layla laughed. "Very well then, I'll take you down! I am a Djinn! I am immortal!"

Ganon however suddenly pierced Alf-Layla-wa-Layla with his trident, the trident then began to let off a bunch of dark energy inside the Djinn. Alf-Layla-wa-Layla began to scream out in pain. The dark energy was ripping up Alf-Layla-wa-Layla's insides. Even for an immortal, it was a painful experience.

Ganon pulled out the trident.

Alf-Layla-wa-Layla flew up into the air and began to heal himself.

Ganon however jumped into the air to reach Alf-Layla-wa-Layla. He brought down the trident and smashed Alf-Layla-wa-Layla down into the ground. With the trident piercing Alf-Layla-wa-Layla's abdomen and holding in place, Ganon began to brutally beat Alf-Layla-wa-Layla.

Suddenly, Ganon created a giant barrier, this one encased all of Alf-Layla-wa-Layla's body and began to destroy him.

Alf-Layla-wa-Layla screamed out in pain. His body began to dissolve in the barrier. "It won't end this way! I won't let it end this way!" Alf-Layla-wa-Layla shouted. However a few moments later Alf-Layla-wa-Layla was no more.

Ganon let out a roar of victory, however he looked around, he still wanted to destroy.

From the forest an arrow of light suddenly rushed towards Ganon. It hit, and immediately Ganon began to revert back into Ganondorf. Also, during this process, Ganondorf fell unconscious allowing him to be easily captured by Crocodile coming out of a portal and picking him up.

Another arrow flew towards Crocodile, however he entered and closed the portal before it could reach him.

The person in the forest who fired the arrow just cursed.

* * *

Pikachu VS Crocodile

Crocodile just began to laugh. "You can't beat me rat!" He announced. "Just give up! You have the disadvantage!"

"So what?" Pikachu asked. "Type disadvantage doesn't matter as I'm about to show you!"

Pikachu summoned his electric lance and rushed for Crocodile. He quickly pierced Crocodile. However, the spot where Pikachu had attacked turned into sand. Quickly Pikachu looked at Crocodile as his whole body turned into sand. Quickly Pikachu got away from Crocodile who reformed himself. "Do you want to rethink that last statement?"

"Oh crap..."

"This is the power of my Devil Fruit, the Suna Suna fruit. It allows me to turn into sand." Crocodile said. "Now, do you think you have a chance?"

Despite saying that type disadvantages didn't matter a few seconds ago, Pikachu immediately began to flee in terror. "_This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!_" he thought. "_He is completely immune to my attacks!_"

Crocodile appeared in front of Pikachu. "Fleeing in terror? How shameful."

"Who said I was fleeing, I was just going to relocate the battle to somewhere where I had the advantage." Pikachu replied.

Crocodile however saw through Pikachu's lie. "It's over." He said stretching out his right hand.

Pikachu quickly jumped back. "_No, I can't run away! No matter how the odds look, I won't run away! Not until I've avenged Pichu!_"

Pikachu quickly jumped towards Crocodiles arm and preformed an iron tail, this immediately caused his arm to turn into sand. He quickly followed up with a skull bash, however once again, Crocodile just turned into sand.

"How boring." Crocodile said, walking away. "Well, I think I'm done."

"What?" Pikachu shouted. "Get back here, I can fight you, and I can win!"

However a portal appeared on the ground. "Sorry, but I've got some other things to do." Crocodile said walking into the portal.

"Get back here!" Pikachu shouted. "I can still fight!"

The portal closed and Pikachu remained frustrated. However it suddenly began to rain. Pikachu looked around. "Grr. And here I was hoping this rain could boost my electricity."

Quickly he began to run back to the others.

* * *

Peach VS Dimentio

"Dimentio!" Peach said shocked. "But you were destroyed!"

"Well I'm back." Dimentio replied.

Dimentio wasted no time in summoning several cubes to surround Princess Peach. He wasn't going to hold back this time, no he was ready to kill her for what Mario and them did to him. Princess Peach was quickly captured inside one of his cubes. He just began to laugh and snapped his fingers as the cube began to compress itself and explode. Peach however was able to defend by covering herself with her parasol. Somehow, it worked.

Peach had a serious look on her face. "Dimentio. What are you planning this time? Are you going to stab Smithy in the back?"

"I would never dream of that." Dimentio said. "After all, he brought me back to life."

Dimentio snapped his fingers and suddenly both of them were in a rather large box. "Now, this box will shrink over time. Let us begin!"

Dimentio began to fire energy balls towards Peach who quickly batted them away with her tennis racket. Dimentio however countered by creating a barrier around the tennis racket, making Peach unable to bat away any attacks. Peach let go of the racket and jumped away, dodging several more energy spheres.

Quickly Princess Peach reached for the ground and pulled up a turnip. She threw it at Dimentio who countered by catching the turnip in a barrier.

"For you Princess Peach, I am probably the worst opponent. I can neutralize any attack that you send at me effortlessly." Dimentio said.

Pikachu however cut through Dimentio's barrier. "Pikachu?" Peach said confused.

"Sorry if I'm intruding."

"No, not at all!" Princess Peach replied.

"Peach, what are his abilities?" Pikachu asked.

"He can create a barriers." Peach replied. "So, long distance attacks are useless."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Pikachu said.

Dimentio however wasn't happy about the intruder. A barrier suddenly appeared around Pikachu and immediately exploded, however, Pikachu had used quick attack to avoid getting ensnared in the barrier. Quickly Pikachu jumped into the air and threw his electric lance towards Dimentio. Dimentio created a barrier to trap the lance however, it pierced right through it. Dimentio quickly created several multilayered barriers to protect himself from the attack. Pikachu however fired a thunderbolt towards the electric lance, strengthening it and causing it to rip through the multilayered barriers.

The electric lance pierced Dimentio. However he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "He can create clones as well, I forgot about that!"

"Don't worry." Pikachu said, summoning the electric lance back. He quickly closed his eyes and began to concentrate. "Found you!" Pikachu shouted sending a thunderbolt towards a corner of the room. Dimentio quickly created a barrier to block the attack, he also became visible.

"You certainly are an interesting bunch, Smashers." Dimentio laughed. "I want to test out just how strong you are!" Several multiple layered barriers appeared around both Pikachu and Princess Peach. Pikachu tried to cut through the barriers with his Electric Lance, however Dimentio had altered them so that they were much harder to cut through, no matter what Pikachu did, the electric lance didn't seem like it was cutting through the barriers. Even strengthening it with more thunderbolts wasn't enough. "It seems this is your limit." Dimentio laughed.

Peach put her hand on the barrier that was trapping her and closed her eyes. Suddenly she began to glow with a peach colored light. The barriers were immediately destroyed. Dimentio just continued to smile. "Something interesting has appeared."

"What happened?" Pikachu asked confused.

"It is an ability that I can use, the ability to destroy barriers." Peach said.

"Why didn't you use it before?" Pikachu asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because it requires her to concentrate." Dimentio replied. "Not to mention that it is one of the most dangerous abilities for me to know about. I'm sure you know all about monsters that are sealed away by magic and other barriers. There is normally a specific magic spell to break those barriers, but Princess Peach here has the ability to break any barrier! She has to keep it a secret to keep herself, and the rest of the Smashers safe! The next time we meet Princess, you won't have the opportunity to use that. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

And so Dimentio disappeared.

Pikachu looked at Princess Peach rather surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't want anyone to know. When my father found out I had this ability he was terrified. The ability to break any seal."

"Does anyone else know in the Smashers?"

"Only Master and Crazy Hand." Peach replied.

Pikachu nodded. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe."

"Thank you." Peach said. "Now, we probably should join up with everyone else."

Pikachu nodded and the two ran off.

* * *

Falco VS Liquid Snake

Falco looked at Liquid Snake.

"A bird." Liquid Snake said. "Well, this should be easy enough to kill."

"Why do you say that?" Falco asked.

"Birds were easy enough to kill in survival training. You shouldn't be any different."

"Shouldn't be any different?" Falco said, annoyed.

"It will take all of ten seconds to kill you." Liquid said.

"Ten seconds?" Falco said.

"I'm sure there is absolutely nothing that you can do in that time that can change your fate." Liquid Snake said.

Falco just pressed a button on his watch, he jumped into the air and summoned his landmaster. "Well, do you think that you can beat me in ten seconds now!" Falco shouted. "Prepare to die for underestimating me!"

Needless to say, Liquid Snake was defeated, or rather he took a strategic retreat to fight another day. With an opponent who would hopefully be unable to summon a tank out of thin air.

* * *

Ice Climbers VS Mithos

Both Nana and Popo stared at Mithos Yggdrasil. He was currently in his older form. "So, I just get to fight children." Yggdrasill said. "Well then, let's do this." He charged his form to his younger form. Both of them were rather shocked.

"What the?"

"My name is Mithos. And I will be the last opponent you will ever face!"

Popo just swung his hammer. "Why do I get the feeling that we will be hearing a lot of that."

"It just seems like something cliché for a villain to say." Nana pointed out. "Well then Mithos, we're ready to fight you!"

The two of them swung their hammers, Mithos however just caught them with his hand. From his back came a pair of transparent multicolored wings. "Was that all?" Mithos asked.

Nana and Popo jumped back away from Mithos. "Nana, I don't know, but I think that form might be stronger than his adult form."

Nana glanced at her brother. "It's true." Mithos replied. "This form is much stronger than my older form, since I'm not using up magic to constantly form an illusion. Now, let's begin!"

He floated off of the ground and sent several fireballs towards the Ice Climbers. The two quickly dodged the attack. "It looks like we might be at a bit of a disadvantage Popo!" Nana shouted.

Popo just began to run towards Mithos, however he jumped into the air to avoid the attack. "You two aren't even worth my time. I'll finish this in one attack!"

Beams of light shot down towards the two. When each beam hit the ground it exploded. Nana and Popo however jumped into the air. Mithos however had all ready thought ahead. Suddenly there was an explosion of ice trapping the two in ice. Mithos then landed on the ground. "Come forth, the disciple of everlasting ice, I summon thee. Come, Celsius!"

In front of the ice appeared a blue skinned woman.

Nana and Popo broke out of the ice. Mithos just sat on an improvised throne made out of ice. "This fight is between us!" Popo said.

"I'm out of your league, if you haven't noticed it yet." Mithos replied. "So, I summoned someone that you can fight. The summon spirit of ice: Celsius!"

Celsius began by creating an ice sword. Quickly Popo rushed forwards and swung his hammer, the ice sword however blocked the attack. Nana quickly followed up by breathing an upon Celsius, however the attack did nothing.

Mithos just sighed rather bored.

"How can we beat this person?" Popo asked.

"I don't know." Nana said.

Popo quickly kicked Celsius, where he kicked, his boot got stuck, as though Celsius was made out of ice. Quickly he pulled his boot out and saw that where he had kicked, and the spikes had gone in, was now healing. "Nana I've got an idea."

The two ice climbers quickly ran away from Celsius. Celsius on the other hand placed her hands on the ground causing it to be covered with a sheet of ice. Due to the Ice Climber's boots being made for ice climbing, they didn't slip and fall. "What's your idea?" Nana asked.

"She is made out of ice." Popo replied. "We're going to use ice axes instead of our hammers."

Nana nodded. "Okay then." The two discarded their hammers and reached for their belts where they pulled out ice axes. "Popo, just before we go all out, are you sure she is actually made out of ice, and isn't a real person."

"Of course she is made out of ice." Mithos said. "This is Celsius, the summon spirit of ice, the embodiment of the element herself. Now why don't you show me going all out against her? If you can that is."

Popo threw an ice axe towards Celsius, the axe hit her and smashed a portion of her ice skin, a few seconds later it reformed. Attached to the ice axe was a rope, Popo pulled on the rope and immediately the ice axe came rushing back to him. He caught it and ran for Celsius. Nana followed. Before they could get closer to Celsius, she raised her arms and created several ice walls to protect her. However Nana threw her ice axe and it ripped through the walls.

Both Ice Climbers then used the ice axes on Celsius' torso, picking off a giant part. They placed the ice axes by Celsius' neck as she continued to regenerate. "It's over." Popo said. "We can beat you."

"You're too soft." Mithos laughed. "Celsius, you can go now." The summon spirit of ice disappeared and Mithos walked towards Nana and Popo. "It was only my job to stall you, well, I've seen some interesting things now. I can't wait until we meet again. Hopefully, you won't be that soft in our next match."

Mithos disappeared into a portal, and the two Ice Climbers let off a sigh of relief.

* * *

Ness VS Porky

In front of Ness there was a giant spider mech. Inside it was a young child, a child that Ness was no stranger to.

"Porky." Ness muttered. "You're with Smithy?"

"Of course!" Porky laughed. "It gave me the perfect opportunity to get revenge against you! Ness, you're so perfect in everyone's eyes and can do no wrong! It disgusts me! And that's why I'm going to destroy you! Little Ness, his magic and his friends. Now tell me Ness, now that your friends are no longer with you, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight." Ness replied, holding a baseball bat.

"How admirable. Ness, do you still feel pity for me?" Porky asked. "You shouldn't. You see, do you remember that event from three years ago where Giygas was sealed inside of you?"

How could Ness forget?

"The revival of Giygas was all my plan. The Master helped a bit, but in the end I had started it! Him getting sealed inside of you was just an unforeseen consequence. It's such a shame though. Giygas' power could be doing so much more. I wanted it all for myself."

Ness just laughed. He knew that Giygas wouldn't obey Porky. And that Giygas would have broken out of Porky quite easily. If it wasn't for the seal, Ness was positive that Giygas would have broken out of him as well. "PK Fire!" Ness shouted throwing a plume of fire towards Porky, however the spider mech just slashed through the plume of fire with one of its legs.

"Ness, please, do you think that you could beat me?" Porky wondered.

"Yes." Ness said.

"Ness, I've hated you since the moment we met! I want nothing more for you to disappear!" Porky shouted. "And today I will finally get to fulfill that wish myself." The spider mech's arms reached up and a ball of fire formed. Immediately it rushed towards Ness. Ness quickly swung his Heart Bat knocking the ball of fire back towards Porky. The machine however absorbed the attack. "Nice try." Porky laughed. "But I made sure that this machine could absorb everything you threw at it. From repelling my own attacks, to absorbing any of your own PK attacks." Ness responded to this by punching the ground. Porky however thought that this was Ness giving up. "That's right give up! You must realize how pointless it is to fight me now!"

"PK Ground!" Ness shouted.

The ground suddenly began to shake, and crack. Suddenly from underneath Porky's spider mech five spires came up and pierced through it. Ness just looked up. Porky was clearly frustrated. "Ness!" He shouted outraged.

"If it's over after that, I'm severely disappointed." Ness taunted.

Porky just began to laugh. "Oh no Ness, it isn't over. I've been making a machine for when we fight, so that I could draw out Giygas from you! And it's about time I activated it!" Porky pressed a button inside his spider mech and immediately a black barrier began to expand from the mech. After Ness was engulfed by the barrier it stopped expanding. Quickly Ness tried to run out of the barrier, however it had become rather solid and wasn't granting him passage.

"In here Giygas will be drawn out! You will die, and I will obtain his power!" Porky shouted.

Ness however just remained calm.

"You must be able to feel it, the endless void that we are both trapped in. It's scary isn't it. I bet you're wetting your pants!" Porky laughed.

"Porky, you can never understand Giygas' power."

Porky looked at Ness in shock. Suddenly the entire barrier was filled with a blinding light. The barrier then cracked and was destroyed. After the attack, Porky's spider mech was practically destroyed, and was in no condition to fight back.

"I lost again..." Porky muttered. "Ness, I'll be back! Next time I will win against you!"

"Porky stop!" Ness pleaded. "Don't use the phase distorter! There is no telling what it will do to your body!"

"Are you afraid Ness?" Porky laughed. "I guess I am better than you, I actually dare to use this which you don't! I'll see you later!"

And Porky retreated to somewhere else in time. Ness just began to pound his fists against the ground. "Damn it." He muttered. "Porky... you idiot... you coward." even if Porky was his enemy Ness couldn't help but feel frustrated. Why? He knew that Porky's parents and brother were back home waiting for him. He knew that they missed him. And yet Porky seemed like he didn't care at all. Ness just gritted his teeth. Even if this was a victory it felt like a loss, he knew that people were still suffering out there. He knew that people out there cared for Porky and missed him. He wanted to reunite Porky with his parents, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

He turned his attention to where they had been separated and quickly began to rush back to the battle.

* * *

Captain Falcon VS Alex

Having super fast reflexes, Captain Falcon was able to jump off of the arrow and quickly rush back to Alex, Saki, Isaac and the warriors of Vale. Alex wasn't particularly amused. "I'll take care of this guy." he sighed. "When I get back, Isaac must be captured, don't fail me!"

Alex rushed for Captain Falcon, suddenly an icicle shot up at Captain Falcon's feet; however, he reacted quick enough to jump into the air in order to dodge. "It seems you use ice attacks." Captain Falcon laughed. "That's good for me."

Captain Falcon landed on the ground and rushed for Alex. An icicle of ice quickly shot up from the ground, to act as a shield. Captain Falcon however delivered a Falcon Punch to the ice, causing a mist to surround him. "This battle is mine." Alex laughed. "Welcome to my illusion! A brainless brute won't be able to just punch himself out of this."

Captain Falcon however begged to differ. His fist began to light with a fiery energy. "Sorry, but there are two reasons why your illusions won't work." Captain Falcon calmly said. "The first is my helmet, it protects me from any psychic waves, such as the ones that illusions use. The second reason is because you used a medium of mist for your illusion. I'll dry out all of the water in the area!" Captain Falcon immediately punched the ground a moment later a pillar of fire shot from where he had hit the ground. Sure enough the mist disappeared and the illusion vanished.

Alex just laughed. "You amuse me Captain Falcon."

"How do you know my name?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Mewtwo told us everything. About your powers. But I underestimated you, I'm defenseless now, since you've caused all of the water and moisture to evaporate. You can pass."

Captain Falcon glanced at Alex. Something was off, this was all too easy. He cautiously began to walk towards Alex. Alex however stretched out his hand and a bolt of electricity rushed for Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon immediately jumped into the air. "Blue Bolt!" Alex shouted, sending another bolt of electricity towards Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon however punched the bolt of electricity, due to the fiery aura around his fist, the electricity was repelled. "That is of course what I would have said if I only had dominion over Water. But unlike other Adepts, I have free dominion over any of the four elements! Venus, the element of the earth. Mercury, the element of water. Mars, the element of fire. And Jupiter, the element of wind and electricity."

Before Captain Falcon even had the chance to land, Alex had used his next attack. "Tempest!" A fearsome windstorm lifted up and sent him flying into the air. "Sonic Slash!" A blade of focused wind rushed for Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon however just blocked with his fists. When he landed, Alex was actually surprised. "My Sonic Slash should have cut right through your hands. How did you block it?"

"With my new Weapon of Heart." Captain Falcon replied. His fists were covered with two metal gauntlets. "These gauntlets increase the strength of my Falcon Punch by ten times."

"But, I was told that all of your Weapons of Heart were disabled because of the death of two Smashers."

Captain Falcon nodded. "Yes, that was the case. But I made sure that I was capable of summoning them. For someone like me who prefers to rely on hand to hand combat, I need every advantage I've got."

Alex just began to laugh. "How amusing! Destruct Ray!" A lightning bolt shot down from the sky, this attack tore up the ground. The attack hit Captain Falcon and stunned him. "Grand Gaia!" The ground split open and rocks shot out buffeting against Captain Falcon. "Now to finish this: Supernova!"

An explosion engulfed Captain Falcon. When it cleared Captain Falcon was lying in a crater. "Is that all you've got?" Captain Falcon said trying to get up. He however collapsed. Alex just turned his back and walked away. "Don't walk away from me!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"Dragon Fume." Alex said. A plume of fire descended upon Captain Falcon, and he screamed in pain. "Unless you could use a long range attack against me, I never had anything to fear."

Captain Falcon once agian stood up, this time in his hands were two guns. These were the Heart Guns, his first set of Weapons of Heart. He aimed both of them at Alex and shot them at the same time. From the guns came two giant energy beams rushing towards Alex. He barely had any time to block the attack. Upon recovering and turning around to face Captain Falcon, he was terrified. No one should have been able to withstand all of the damage that he just received. "My first set of Weapons of Heart are called the Heart Guns." Captain Falcon explained. "Although they are powerful, they require bullets in order to use them. These bullets can either come from my own energy, or energy from somewhere else."

"So, none of my energy attacks actually hit you." Alex replied.

"No, some got me." Captain Falcon laughed. "Just not the full power of the attack."

"I see. It's a shame that you explained it to me. Good bye." Alex snapped his fingers and unleashed his final attack. "Grand Gaia!" Before the attack hit, Captain Falcon jumped into the air, he had one gun behind him and fired it. The recoil sent in rocketing towards Alex. During the spit second that he was passing Alex placed the second gun directly on Alex's chest and pulled the trigger. The attack sent Alex flying away.

Quickly Captain Falcon rushed to Isaac, Garet, and Saki's side. They stared at the four headed dragon. "Get some breath mints." Captain Falcon said. "Your breath stinks!"

All four heads fired a beam of energy towards Captain Falcon. He blocked the attack with the heart guns. However they weren't able to take in all of the energy, and eventually an explosion engulfed Captain Falcon. Isaac, Garet, and Saki looked on in terror, realizing that their hope and chances for survival had just gone down dramatically. Their eyes focused on Captain Falcon who was now lying down on the ground.

"Run." Saki said. "I'll buy you some time."

"You can't fight those four at once!" Garet protested.

"What matters is that they don't get what they came here for." Saki replied. "Isaac, thank you for everything."

Saki began to walk forwards. He went over to Captain Falcon's body. Much to his surprise, Captain Falcon was beginning to get back up.

"Pity that attack didn't kill him!" one head laughed.

"Was that your best shot? Because I'm not impressed." Captain Falcon laughed, as he struggled to get on to his two feet. "Kid, don't stand there gawking, help me up."

"Of course." Saki said rather shocked. He helped Captain Falcon get on to his two feet.

"You should stop bluffing!" Another head said. "You can barely stand! You won't be able to defend yourself against another attack. You're barely even able to move!"

Captain Falcon began to chuckle. He lifted his two arms up. In his hands were the Heart Guns, both of them were fully charged. He aimed both of them at the Ultima Dragon. "I don't need to move to defeat you! Kid get ready to be sent flying back."

"Wha-" the next moment Captain Falcon pulled the trigger sending both him and Saki flying back, while the full strength of the Heart Guns shot at the Ultima Dragon. When the attack hit it created an explosion much bigger than the one that had consumed Captain Falcon. Both Saki and Captain Falcon slid across the ground. "Next time I am not helping you get up off of the ground!" Saki shouted outraged. "You could rot and die for all I care!"

"Was that supposed to hurt?" A voice asked.

Everyone looked to see that the Ultima Dragon was in fact still alive. Captain Falcon just looked frustrated. "Damn."

Isaac began to walk towards the Ultima Dragon. "If we kill you the Golden Sun will just return into the planet!" All of the heads said at once. They charged up another attack and fired it at Isaac with the intention of killing him.

Isaac however cut through the attack with his sword. It suddenly began to glow with a radiant golden light. "Odyssey!" Isaac shouted. The sword in Isaac's hand began to grow bigger. "I gave all of you the chance to live. Good bye!"

With one swing of his sword Isaac unleashed an attack that would have incinerated any normal human. As Isaac turned around and began to walk away laughter came from where the Ultima Dragon still stood. "Please did you honestly think that would work?" A head said. "You should know how powerful dragons are by now Isaac! Maybe you've gotten soft. Regardless we'll win no matter what!"

The four heads turned to Captain Falcon, Saki and Garet. "Stop, your fight is with me!" Isaac shouted.

"Isaac, you're such an idealist. Too bad this is war!" They shot another energy beam towards the three. Isaac however reacted quickly and created a giant Psynergy hand to block the attack. In order to sustain the Psynergy hand up Isaac had to use a ton of energy. "You blocked it. But at what cost? It should be obvious now, that all you can do is stall."

"Shut up!" Isaac shouted.

* * *

Mario VS Mr. X

Mario and Mr. X faced each other. Mario quickly threw several fireballs towards him, however Mr. X just kicked right through them, he followed up with another kick that was fast enough to send a blade of wind towards Mario. Quickly Mario pulled out a cape to deflect the attack.

"I'm surprised, so this is the strength of the Smashers. It seems that title isn't just for show."

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

Mr. X smiled. "You'll find out, all in due time, Mario!"

Mr. X kicked another wind blade towards Mario. However Mario jumped over this one.

Mr. X quickly punched. Mario countered with his own punch. Both fists suddenly were covered in fire, and they collided. They were both forced back by an explosion.

"Your right arm is useless now."

"Then it's a good thing I'm left handed!"

Mr. X kicked several more wind blades towards mario. Mario however once again jumped into the air. This time, Mr. X jumped to meet him and fired another wind blade. This one hit and sent Mario crashing into the ground.

"Unfortunately as you are now, you can't win against me!"

"I'll win!" Mario said.

"I'm not too interested in fighting" Mr. X sighed. "So, I'll just leave you with a warning, you should be careful around Saki. He still works with the Government."

Mario looked at Mr. X confused. "Wait, how would you know that, unless you're also in the Government."

"That is correct. I am Colonel Xi of the Government." Mr. X said. "Currently, you're doing a good job of weakening Smithy's troops, so we don't want to eliminate you just yet."

Mario was shocked. "So, we're just doing the Government's dirty work."

"You could say that." Mr. X said. "It's probably better this way. You get to get experience for when we finally decide to come after you, and we don't get to dirty our hands, and lose valuable resources like you did."

Mario rushed for Mr. X once again. He sent several fireballs towards Mr. X who just jumped out of the way. Mario however quickly followed Mr. X throwing several kicks. Mr. X blocked the kick but there was some extra force behind it that sent Mr. X down towards the ground.

Mario was enraged. He quickly rushed for Mr. X once again. "What do you know about what we sacrificed for this battle!" Mario shouted, he sent another fireball towards Mr. X who blocked the attack.

"Oh, I hit something sensitive." Mr. X laughed. "Why do you care about that rat? He was the weakest of all of you. The only real loss seemed to be Link, since he seemed to be the strongest of the Smashers."

Mario summoned his first weapon of heart the chakram and threw them at Mr. X. Mr. X however caught the spinning blades and quickly discarded them. "Tell me, how long do you think you can protect everyone Mario? With two people in the Smashers who were formally in the Government, and at least one more looking to join you, we can't ignore you for much longer."

"What are you talking about."

"You surely know Dr. Mario and Samus both had pasts in the Government." Mr. X said. "And if Saki disobeys his orders to kill all of you and joins you instead, you will become quite the target. Such defiance isn't looked on lightly. You should ask Samus about her past punishments."

"What do you know?" Mario asked.

"A lot." Mr. X replied. "But you know, right now, the thing I'm the most curious about is you. You must think it's rather strange. Two identical strangers. You and Dr. Mario."

Mario gritted his teeth. "You're right, I did think it was strange, that there was someone who looked just like me out there."

"The same names too." Mr. X laughed. "Don't you wonder where he came from?"

"No," Mario replied. "I don't care about that. I just thought it was strange, but the universe is a pretty big place, so I just thought-."

"You thought wrong." Mr. X said. "Perhaps you should ask Dr. Mario about different dimensions." Mario was a bit stunned. "Now I guess it's time to go. I will hold no ill will until I've got the orders to, so that's why I'm leaving this battle. Until we meet again Smasher."

And just like that Mr. X was gone. "The Government has infiltrated Smithy's ranks?" Mario muttered. "This is troubling."

* * *

Marth VS Van

Marth rushed towards Van. Van blocked the sword slash but he smiled. "Good you are a lot stronger than that last swordsman I fought!"

"So you fought Roy." Marth laughed. "Sorry but we are worlds apart from each other!"

"I'm glad I'll be fighting a stronger member of the Smashers. Mewtwo had quite a bit to say about you."

"I'm glad."

"Why's that?" Van asked.

"Because Mewtwo hasn't completely forgotten about us!"

Van just took his fighting stance. Marth immediately recognized it as the stance of a master swordsman. "Come Smasher, let us talk through our swords!"

Marth drew his sword and got into a defensive stance. Immediately Van ran towards Marth and brought down his sword. Marth blocked Van's attack, however he suddenly felt his body shake. It was as though the power from Van's sword had completely cut through Marth's defenses.

Marth immediately separated himself from Van. With that one strike he immediately knew the difference between them. Van rushed towards Marth, this time Marth decided to counter the attack. Marth was immediately overpowered by Van, so he quickly got away. However in doing so, Marth learned that Van wasn't as fast as him.

"_He has power, but not speed, I can win this!_" Marth thought. He quickly began to rush for Van, thrusting his sword, however Van just blocked with his own. Van then raised up his arm and a sphere of energy appeared. Marth quickly jumped away from it, and Van ran towards him. Van used his overwhelming power to stun Marth. Van then just placed his sword right by Marth's neck.

"Why do you fight?" He asked. "Answer me."

"I fight to protect those who are close to me and now to defy fate."

Van seemed to smile. "What do you mean by defy fate?"

"We are going to die anyways in an upcoming battle. So, now we're all fighting to prevent that."

"Interesting." Van said taking his sword away from Marth. "I too want to defy fate. The world I come from is chained to a prophecy. No matter what is done people won't stop listening to the Score. I'll let you live, if you obtain the strength to defy fate, I will fight you again."

"What?" Marth said. "You aren't going to kill me?"

"I have no interest in killing you here. We are only meant to distract you. Alex, cares not about serving the Dark Lord. He only wishes to obtain the Golden Sun for his own selfish needs. The moment he gets it he will betray the Dark Lord. For that reason, letting you live here will benefit the Dark Lord." Van said walking away. "Get stronger, and I will face you again."

"_This guy is strong._" Marth thought. "I will!"

Marth then quickly rushed back to the Adepts.

* * *

Jigglypuff VS Sora

Jigglypuff stared at her opponent, Sora. He just had a twisted smile across his face. "I'm disappointed that I get to fight someone like you." Sora said.

Jigglypuff just glared at Sora. "You could try to have your body language match your words." she said.

Sora just laughed. "You're right. But I don't care who I fight as long as I can kill! But don't worry, you'll soon be reunited with your son in the afterlife!"

Jigglypuff puffed up a bit.

"Are you mad that I indirectly caused your sons death?" Sora wondered.

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe how I feel." Jigglypuff replied. "You chose the wrong person to fight."

"No, I chose you because you look weak!" Sora replied.

Jigglypuff flew towards Sora and began to rapidly punch. However, Sora blocked each punch with his Keyblade. Jigglypuff quickly jumped back into the air and began to inflate.

However, Sora was quick to react. He just rushed for Jigglypuff and hit the inflated Pokemon with his Keyblade. This sent her flying backwards. Jigglypuff quickly summoned her first Weapon of Heart, the marker and rushed for Sora. Sora just swung the Keyblade, quickly Jigglypuff jumped back to avoid the attack. The area in front of her had been torn up.

"The Keyblade is a blunt weapon, and normally is only capable of cutting heartless. But I can use it to cut through anything!" Sora said.

Jigglypuff once again rushed forwards. This time, when Sora swung his Keyblade, Jigglypuff jumped into the air. She then landed behind Sora, and placed her marker against him. He suddenly froze. Jigglypuff had used the Yellow color and had paralyzed Sora. Quickly she jumped over Sora again and delivered a punch directly to his face, even breaking his nose in the process.

Sora had actually gone flying from the punch and the paralysis had worn off. He got up. His nose was bleeding. Sora rubbed his nose and looked at the blood that now covered his hand.

Heartless began to appear, and merge with Sora. His skin began to turn into a gray color. "You pushed me to this! I'm going to kill you!"

"Really?" Jigglypuff questioned. "I mean it's just a bloody nose… It's not like a decapitation or anything."

Sora's speed had increased. He rushed for Jigglypuff who quickly jumped into the air to avoid it. However Sora followed and kicked Jigglypuff, sending her flying several feet back. Jigglypuff quickly grew in size, however Sora just began to rapidly punch her giving her a great deal of damage. Sora's hands began to transform into claws. On his head appeared two antenna. He just began to laugh. "I can feel it! I can feel all of the power again! Come to me Heartless. I need more!" Sora just held out his Keyblade, and it began to transform into a chiansaw.

"What's going on?" Jigglypuff asked.

A cloaked figure suddenly appeared. "I'll explain it to you."

"Xenmas, stay away from her! She's mine!" Sora shouted.

Xenmas just looked at Jigglypuff. "You must feel it in your heart. The powers of darkness calling you. Once a Heartless grabs your heart, it will never let go. The darkness will try to spread, and you will be consumed. That's what happened to Sora, now all he wants is to fight, and crave blood. Maybe you too will turn out like him!"

Jigglypuff didn't take kindly to this. "I won't transform into a monster like him!"

"Darkness waits for a moment of weakness and strikes, you will not be expecting it!" Xenmas warned. "Neither was Sora. All that had to happen was an 'unfortunate accident' which destroyed his only source of light. The same can happen to all of you Smashers." Xenmas just turned away and disappeared into the darkness. Sora didn't give Jigglypuff an opportunity to soak in Xenmas' words. He quickly ran for him and swung with his chainsaw like Keyblade. Jigglypuff quickly jumped into the air to avoid the attack, however Sora was much faster and quickly jumped into the air to follow Jigglypuff, he swung the chainsaw like Keyblade towards Jigglypuff.

However the attack was blocked by a sword. Jigglypuff looked to see her savior, someone who was covered in a dark cloak, but it wasn't the same cloak that Xenmas was wearing. Before Jigglypuff could ask anything the cloaked figure kicked her towards Saki, Isaac, and Garet. All she could hear was the cloaked figure saying something. "Ganondorf was captured, I'm sorry, I had to seal him!"

"Who are you?" Sora shouted outraged.

The person was wearing a fox mask to hide his identity. "I am your opponent, Sora."

The two landed on the ground and quickly put some distance between them. Sora also quickly put up a barrier, trapping the two of them inside. "I wasn't going to run." The person calmly replied. "It seems that the Heartless are continuing to consume you. It seems like I have no choice but to hold nothing back."

"You think I wouldn't notice who you are?" Sora shouted. "You can dispose of that stupid cloak and mask, you're not fooling anyone!"

His black hands came up and removed the mask, and several seconds later the cloak. Standing there was Dark Link. "What are you doing? Disobeying the Dark Lord?"

"I don't remember pledging allegiance to the Dark Lord. I was only there to fight Link." Dark Link replied. "Of course, with him dead I see no reason for me to continue to follow the Dark Lord. Now, I think I should just take out the trash and destroy the Smashers myself."

"So, it all makes sense now. You were the one who attacked us and killed all of those new Nobodies. I would have had my own army of Nobodies to take down the Dark Lord."

"They were surprisingly weak." Dark Link sighed. "Of course, I guess I shouldn't of expected much from what were basically babies."

Dark Link rushed towards Sora. The Keyblade and sword clashed. "You've however made one major miscalculation." Sora laughed. "We both rely on darkness. However, you're weak, while my power of darkness is unlimited!"

Dark Link just laughed. "If there has been one thing I've learned from fighting my light counterpart over and over again, he doesn't go into a battle with out a plan. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I'm quite similar. You can keep doping yourself up with those Heartless, but that won't change the fact that you're a weak little boy on the inside!" Dark Link rushed for Sora. "_Link, I can't believe that you got yourself killed. That isn't like you, normally you would have had a fairy in a bottle to revive you. You're out there, somewhere planning something. You're getting stronger, I know it. Now then, I have to make sure no more Nobodies of the Smashers are made!_"

Sora began to summon Heartless, however Dark Link cut through them. With every Heartless he killed, the dark aura on his sword glowed brighter... er darker... stronger. Dark Link got close to Sora and punched him in the face, sending him back into the barrier. "How about I tell you I have my own way of powering up." Dark Link said. "My sword grows stronger for every thing that it slays. Doubly so for anything that is of darkness. It's quite the cannibal, so you would be wise to stop summoning heartless."

Sora ran for Dark Link. The Keyblade and sword once again clashed.

A wave of energy had pushed them both back. In Dark Link's right hand a ball of energy appeared. He sent it towards Sora who was blasted away by an explosion. Dark Link quickly rushed towards Sora and impaled him. He pulled out his sword and began to walk away. However several heartless began to appear and go into Sora to heal him. "You can stop the charade now." Dark Link said. "I know you're not the real Sora."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, getting back up off of the ground. "Of course I'm the real Sora!"

Dark Link just pulled out a bow and fired an arrow at Sora, it hit him right in the forehead and sent Sora down to the ground. More heartless appeared and went into Sora once again, he once again recovered. This time Dark Link rushed forwards and placed his hand on Sora's head. He then began to peer into Sora's mind. Several seconds later he jumped away from Sora. "What did you do?" Sora shouted.

"What a cruel fate." He muttered.

Sora ran for Dark Link. However Dark Link had expected it. In his left hand appeared an energy ball of darkness, in his right appeared an energy ball of light, he merged the two together, and sent the attack at Sora. It hit and exploded, disintegrating a portion of Sora's body. Sora cried out in pain, and Heartless appeared and tried to heal Sora, but this time the wounds weren't healing.

"It's over." Dark Link said.

"It will never be over!" Sora said. More and more heartless came to try and heal Sora, but nothing happened. Different kinds of Heartless continued to come to him, but nothing happened. Even stronger Heartless tried to do something but they couldn't. Suddenly all of the Heartless began to merge into something new to try and save Sora. The Heartless had evolved into something else. It then went to Sora and went into what remained of the boy's body.

This time the wounds were healing. The body parts that Sora had lost from Dark Link's attack grew back at an astounding speed. Eventually, Sora was fully recovered. He stood up, looking at Dark Link. Sora began to laugh once again. "All of this power that is flowing through me! Thanks Dark Link! Now I have a new and unlimited power!"

Wings appeared on Sora's back. But unlike the winged Heartless, they seemed to be digital. They were multicolored and had several holes in them. Despite the obvious flaws, they actually worked, and Sora took flight. "_What's going on?_" Dark Link thought.

"Yes, I can feel this power!" Sora shouted.

Dark wings appeared on the back of Dark Link. "Don't consider me out just yet." Dark Link shouted flying up towards Sora. Sora however swung his Keyblade and a beam of dark energy rushed for Dark Link. Dark Link countered with a Sword Beam. The two attacks collided, however Sora's attack was stronger. Sora's attack hit Dark Link and sent him flying to the ground. The next moment, Sora was standing on Dark Link's chest with his Keyblade directly on Dark Link's forehead.

"You're weak now." Sora laughed. "Although, you might have been able to beat me if the evolution of Heartless didn't occur. Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah." Dark Link laughed. "I'm touching your shadow."

Sora suddenly paused. He realized that being directly on top of Dark Link wasn't the smartest idea. Suddenly Dark Link disappeared into Sora's shadow. "Think again!" Sora shouted, bringing his Keyblade to his shadow. He suddenly turned the Keyblade as though he was unlocking a door. "I'll force you out of my Shadow!"

Dark Link jumped out of the shadow and grabbed Sora's wings. The next moment he ripped them off, however despite the violent act, there was no bloodshed. Sora began to scream in pain. "Unlike the Smashers, I won't hold back!" Dark Link quickly jumped off of Sora and Sora began to skid across the ground. Slowly Sora began to stand back up. A strange armor began to appear on Sora.

"I won't die!" Sora shouted. "I'll kill you! I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Those are just empty threats coming from an empty person!" Dark Link said.

"You're one to talk!" Sora snapped.

Dark Link just grabbed his bow, and suddenly he began to form a light arrow. "If I was empty, would I be able to use this?" He wondered.

Sora was actually terrified. "What's going on? You shouldn't be able to use light arrows!"

He fired a light arrow at Sora. It hit his armor cracking it.

"Darkness can't exist with out the light. In order to get stronger, I learned how to wield the light." Dark Link said. "Against Jigglypuff, you would have no doubt won. But against me, you never stood a chance."

Once again, he drew an arrow, however instead of being a light arrow, Dark Link had created a fusion of a light and dark arrow. "It's over."

He fired the arrow at Sora, and it went right through his armor and his body, creating a hole right through his chest where his heart would be. It was just a hollow, empty hole. Sora grabbed his chest in pain. He placed his hand in the middle and felt the empty hole.

"Why am I still alive?" He asked.

"You don't get it, do you?" Dark Link said. "You're not the real Sora. You're just a replica."

"No, I'm the real Sora. I remember everything so clearly. I killed everyone. I killed all of my friends for power."

"Your memories arn't real." Dark Link said. "They've been manipulated to make you think you did that."

"Shut up!" Sora said.

"Open your eyes and realize you're being used!"

"Shut up!" Sora shouted rushing towards Dark Link.

The Keyblade cut off Dark Link's left arm. Sora then quickly pulled it back and then brought down the Keyblade into Dark Link's shoulder. "You're quite weak after all."

Dark Link just fell down to the ground defeated. "_Damn._" he thought. "_This gap of power, it shouldn't exist. The heartless. They are constantly evolving and giving him power... why?_"

"This looks like the end for you." Sora laughed. "I'm sure the dark Lord will be displeased to hear of your betrayal."

Dark Link quickly placed his hand on Sora's shadow. "Sorry, but I'm going to live another day." Dark Link laughed. "Shadow teleport!"

Suddenly Sora was sucked into his own shadow and sent elsewhere. Dark Link grabbed his left arm, placed it on the wound and chanted a few lines of a healing spell. A few moments later his arm was back to it's old self. "The idiot." Dark Link sighed. "He should have known that the cleaner a cut is the easier it is to heal."

However, Dark Link suddenly fell forwards, unconscious.

* * *

The Smashers now surrounded the Ultima Dragon. The Adepts actually looked relived. They had done some damage, but the fusion had proved to be much stronger than they anticipated.

"Smashers!" All four heads of the Ultima Dragon hissed.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" Falco taunted. "You're going down now!"

The Ultima Dragon just began to flap it's wings flying into the air. "If you think you stand a chance, you're all exhausted!" The Ultima Dragon laughed. However from the Adepts came several Djinn. Suddenly there strength was revived, and they glowed with powerful auras.

"The Djinn have taken care of that small detail." Isaac laughed. "Now Ultima Dragon are you ready for round two?"

The Ultima Dragon fired an attack down towards the Smashers. However Isaac countered by causing a spire to shoot up from the ground and block the attack. Running up the spire was both Captain Falcon and Marth. They jumped into the air, however it quickly became apparent that they weren't going to make it. Jigglypuff however, had ran in front of the spire and used puff up. She had become a giant makeshift trampoline. The two landed on Jigglypuff's squishy body and were shot up into the air, up and above the Ultima Dragon.

"Falcon!" Captain Falcon said charging up a Falcon Punch.

Marth on the other hand aimed his sight for one of the Ultima Dragon's wings. "Dolphin!"

"Punch!"

"Slash!"

The two attacks hit simultaneously. Marth cut through part of the Ultima Dragon's wing, causing the mighty beast to lose control, while Captain Falcon delivered a strong attack, the two combined sent the Ultima Dragon plummeting down towards the ground, where Isaac was waiting, placed his hand against the ground

"Stone Spire!" Isaac shouted.

Spires began to shoot out from the ground. If this had been any normal opponent, and not a dragon with reinforced scales, this attack probably would have killed them.

However the Ultima Dragon just got out of it relatively unscratched. His wing was badly damaged, and had permanently grounded him, and his scales were now just a little bit dirty.

"Damn, this guy is going to take a while to bring down." Captain Falcon said. "I'm going to kick it into high gear!"

Captain Falcon began to glow in a fiery aura. Falco was actually rather shocked. "Captain, don't do it!"

"Don't worry." Captain Falcon replied. "I'll make sure this is over before you even know it!"

Those words would be tough ones to live by. Captain Falcon just rushed for the Ultima Dragon and delivered a punch, using his new founded strength, he was able to send the Ultima Dragon sliding back several inches. Where Captain Falcon had punched there was now a small dent.

"Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon shouted. The punch was much stronger than normal, and being able to attack the all ready weakened scale broke it off and caused the Ultima Dragon to scream out in pain.

"How dare you!" It shouted breathing fire upon Captain Falcon. However the Captain just absorbed all of the fire into his body.

"Nice try." Captain Falcon laughed. "But it isn't going to work!"

The Ultima Dragon spread out it's wings and sent a gust of wind to try and send Captain Falcon back, however it didn't work. Marth however jumped in and cut portion of the Ultima Dragon's other wing, it roared out in pain. "Marth, can you hold him off for a few minutes?" Captain Falcon asked. "I have a plan."

"I'll do my best!" Marth replied.

Captain Falcon quickly rushed back to Mario and Dr. Mario. "Mario, can you give me more fire?" Captain Falcon asked.

Mario just began to throw fire at Captain Falcon. He began to absorb it. Dr. Mario looked grimly at Captain Falcon. "You know that isn't healthy. You're basically just doping yourself."

"I know." Captain Falcon replied. "But don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Dr. Mario sighed, returning his attention back to the battle.

Marth was doing a good job of keeping the Ultima Dragon distracted. Nana and Popo also quickly ran up towards the Ultima Dragon. They swung their hammers, smashing them against the dragon's heads. Pikachu jumped down and attacked the Ultima Dragon with his electric lance. The attack pierced through the one of the dragon's mouths. Quickly Pikachu jumped away.

"Why don't I show you real power!" The head shouted. It began to charge up electricity, however, the energy came out of the hole that Pikachu just made. "What!" It shouted.

"You can't use your attack now!" Pikachu replied.

"Silence!" It shouted firing a bolt of electricity towards Pikachu. Pikachu however countered with his Electric Lance. The one head of the Ultima Dragon also began to scream out in pain. The energy going out from the holes had actually opened the holes up wider.

"As I was saying." Pikachu continued, "You can't use your attack now. If you do, the hole will continue to expand until it eventually kills you!"

"This match is over anyways." Captain Falcon said. He had absorbed a large portion of fire from Mario, Dr. Mario, and Garet. He was now rushing towards the Ultima Dragon. He jumped into the air, and all four heads looked up. The Smashers who were distracting the Ultima Dragon quickly fled. All four heads quickly began to charge up an attack and fired it towards Captain Falcon. He however began to fall towards the giant energy beam. "Falcon Punch!" He shouted punching the energy beam sending it back towards the Ultima Dragon.

There was a large explosion and Captain Falcon entered it. He pulled back his fist once again. "Falcon Punch!" He shouted a second time. This time he unleashed all of the fire energy that he had absorbed.

When the attack had ended, Captain Falcon stumbled out of the explosion. His clothing was badly torn, and his arm was bleeding. He suddenly collapsed. Quickly, Ness, Nana and Popo rushed towards him. They tried to pick him up, however Captain Falcon screamed in pain. "Damn it, I didn't think that would take such a toll on my body!" he managed to say.

"You can't stay here." Ness said. "Your last attack didn't finish off the Ultima Dragon."

"Damn it." Captain Falcon muttered. "Move me, I'll endure the pain."

They quickly moved Captain Flacon to where an exhausted Dr. Mario and Mario were. "I told you that attack was a bad idea." Dr. Mario said

"I know. But I had to do something." He said.

Peach quickly rushed to Captain Falcon, and helped Dr. Mario heal him.

Mario quickly began to run towards the Ultima Dragon. One of the heads breathed fire at Mario, however he just cut through them with his first Weapon of Heart, the Chakram. The Chakram were actually spinning in front of him at an amazing speed, acting as a shield to repel the flames.

Nana and Popo quickly used their ice picks on the dragon to try and get between the scales. Much to their surprise, the ice picks actually peeled off several of the dragon's scales. All four heads of the Ultima dragon cried out in pain. With a flick of it's tail they were sent flying back to the Smashers.

"We'll finish this in one move!" One of the Ultima Dragon's heads said. "All together now."

Three of the heads fired an attack towards the Smashers. Mario jumped in front of them to use his chakram as a shield. However the charkam could only stand up to the attack for several seconds. The fire rushed towards everyone.

"Forge!" Garet shouted. Suddenly a fiery aura protected everyone. While they still received some damage it had been greatly reduced. Isaac just laughed and patted Garet's back.

"Good job Garet." Isaac said.

"No problem." Garet said.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"I used my Djinn Forge to minimize the damage that we had received." Garet explained.

Isaac and Garet quickly summoned Judgment and Meteor to strike the Ultima Dragon. The Ultima Dragon roared out in pain from the attacks, but still had the strength to go on.

Captain Falcon tried to get back up, however every single mussel in his body cried out in pain to stop him from moving. "Damn it." Captain Falcon muttered.

Saki began to open fire with his cannon sword on the spots where Nana and Popo had removed the scales. "You two!" Saki shouted. "Try and remove more scales!"

They nodded and quickly ran for the Ultima Dragon. Using their pick axes they were able to remove several more scales. Saki used the open spots as target practice and the dragon shouted out in pain.

"Underneath all of those scales, you're just flesh and blood like the rest of us." Falco said, using his blaster to hit the open spots. Marth ran forwards and quickly stabbed the dragon with his sword, however he was hit by one of the tails and sent towards the mouths. One suddenly rushed for Marth, however Ness jumped in and hit the head of the dragon with his first Weapon of Heart, the Heart Bat.

Quickly Marth got up. "Thanks for saving me." Marth said.

"No problem." Ness said. "We're all in this together, right?"

"Right."

The Ultima Dragon tried to take to the air, to get away from the attacks, however the holes in it's wings kept him grounded. However, he was able to retreat from the Smashers a bit. The Ultima Dragon then charged up another multiple attack and fired it towards the Smashers.

This time, Ness jumped in front, and from his body came a glowing bird that pierced through the Ultima Dragon's attack. The bird then came and stood beside Ness. The bird looked more like a human. It was mainly yellow, however it had a red beak, and red hair, however the top of his head was almost bald. The bird also wore red pants.

"What is that?" Marth said slightly disgusted.

"My third Weapon of Heart." Ness nervously replied. "The Flying Man."

"What?" Marth said.

"It's a drawing that I did when I was little." Ness laughed. "They are also the personification of my courage."

The Flying Man suddenly disappeared and Ness fell forwards, exhausted. "Of course, it took quite a bit out of me to summon it." Marth just picked Ness up and quickly rushed him back to Dr. Mario and Princess Peach who were still trying to heal Captain Falcon.

"I'm fine." Captain Falcon said. "I can fight now. He got back up and began to walk away. After several steps he collapsed face first.

Mario and Jigglypuff had begun to attack the open spots on the Ultima Dragon, constantly dodging each attack from the tail. Saki, Pikachu, and Falco also attacked the dragon with long distance attacks, while Popo and Nana continued to use their ice picks to take off the Dragon's scales. It let out a roar of pain and suddenly began to glow with a fiery aura. An aura that was so hot, all of the Smashers had to retreat.

However the fiery aura was suddenly doused by a random rain storm that only seemed to be over the Ultima Dragon. "Rain?" Falco questioned.

"That's weird, normally I can feel it." Pikachu said.

"It's Psynergy." Isaac replied. "The backup is here."

They looked up to see the six other Adepts. Mia had cast douse on the Ulitma Dragon. "Looks like we get a bit of fun." Felix laughed. All four heads of the Ultima Dragon glared at the new Adepts. Ivan was the first to react sending a bolt of lightning upon one of the open sores.

"Mia, Peirs, there appears to be some injured people." Filex said. "Go heal them Mia, Piers, cover her."

"Understood." the two of them said.

They ran for the downed Captain Falcon, however the Ultima Dragon wasn't going to let them pass easily. "Diamond Dust!" Piers shouted. Chunks of ice appeared out of nowhere and buffeted against the Ultima Dragon. When Mia reached Captain Falcon and Ness she just used Pure Wish to return their strength to them.

The two got back up. This time, Captain Falcon didn't collapse in pain, Ness also had his energy restored.

Everyone looked at the Ultima Dragon.

From the Ultima Dragon's shadow came Dark Link. His Chaos Blade cut through the dragon's scales.

"It's about time I regained consciousness." He muttered. "Not that I would have been able to sleep with all of you making this racket."

They all stared in shock at Dark Link.

"Dark Link!" Everyone said shocked.

"Great, just what we needed." Captain Falcon muttered.

"No!" Jigglypuff shouted. "He is on our side, I think."

Everyone glanced at Dark Link, each of them were rather unsure where his true loyalties lied. "No, I think he is just trying to get us to drop our guards!" Pikachu said.

"I agree with Pikachu!" Mario said.

"I had no interest in any of you to begin with." Dark Link said. "I was only interested in fighting and defeating Link. Now the only way to know if I'm stronger than Link is to kill his killer."

"I don't know what happened between you guys in the past, but for the time being I say we trust him." Isaac said.

"Fine." Everyone muttered.

"Conserve your strength, I'll take care of this dragon for you." Dark Link said. He swung his sword, and the chaos blade cut through the dragon's scales. Everyone actually was rather surprised that Dark Link had just done that.

"How can he cut through the dragon scales when we were having so much difficulty?"

"It's simple really." Dr. Mario said. "The Chaos blade uses the enemies strength against them. The hard dragon scales will only strengthen the chaos blade and make it shaper, and more durable. The only thing that can dull the blade is holy light."

"So, the Master sword." Peach said.

"Yes." Dr. Mario replied.

"How do you know so much?" Ness questioned.

"I read a lot in the Government." Dr. Mario said.

Dark Link's impaled the Ultima Dragon. The Chaos sword instantly began to drain the Ultima Dragon's power. He pulled out the sword and the dragon tried attacking him. However Dark Link just continued to cut through the dragon with his sword.

Growing tired of this fight, Dark Link took out his bow and arrow. He once again fused light and darkness and fired it at the Ultima Dragon. This resulted in an explosion that had badly wounded the dragon. Energy sparked from the dragon and each of the heads roared out in pain.

The Ultima Dragon was no more. The dragon defused and the four proxians were on the ground gasping for air. "Impossible."

Before Dark Link could do the final blow, a wave of energy rushed towards him. Dark Link quickly jumped back, and blocked the attack with his shield. Walking towards him was Alex. "You, I can't believe you betrayed the Dark Lord!" Alex said.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Dark Link laughed. "We all know you want the Golden Sun for yourself. And you will betray the Dark Lord the moment you have it in your grimy little hands."

"Yeah, that's true." Alex laughed. "I will become all powerful and destroy the Dark Lord upon obtaining the Golden Sun! A fool like him doesn't deserve it!"

"I wonder what he would say if he heard you talking." Dark Link taunted.

"I don't care what he says. I'm either going to get the Golden Sun or die trying!" Alex said. "I can feel it, I want to tear you all apart! That blood that woman gave me, it's calling out. It wants you all destroyed. It's time I showed you my true power!"

"That woman?" Dr. Mario asked.

"She said her name was Achi!" Alex replied.

"Achi!" Saki shouted out surprised.

Suddenly Alex began to transform into a giant monster. He screamed in pain.

"I can feel the power flowing through me!" Alex laughed. "I'm invincible!"

The Smashers looked up at the beast. Each of them were having a hard time believing that this beast was once human, even if the transformation occurred 5 seconds ago, not to mention that it should have been physically impossible. They all got ready for another hard battle ahead of them.

"Damn it Achi!" Saki shouted frustrated. "He turned into a ruffian!"

"How can we fight a monster that big?" Jigglypuff asked.

"We punch it!" Captain Falcon replied. "We continue to attack it until it can no longer stand and is dead!"

The truth of the matter was, that the giant ruffian towered over them. It would have probably rivaled the height of some sky scrapers. This was Alex's determination to obtain the Golden Sun, something that he had failed to do once before. Something he wasn't going to fail to do again.

"All right!" Saki shouted. "Are you ready to bring this guy down?" The other Smashers just nodded. Saki ran towards the giant monster. It tried to grab Saki, but its large arms were much slower than it had anticipated. To the advantage of the Smashers, it had yet to adjust to its new body. Saki began to use his Cannon Sword to climb up the beast. Its skin was so rough, one could have probably climbed up with out tools, but Saki didn't care, even if it was a little bit of damage, he had to give it to Alex.

The rest of the Smashers rushed towards Alex. Each of them thinking that this battle could have been a bit easier with Ganondorf here. He could just transform into Ganon, even if Ganon was only about the size of Alex's knee he could still do some decent damage. Nana and Popo were the first to reach his leg and they began to climb up. To them, those that had lived on treacherous mountains all their life, and climbing them daily, this was child's play. Mario began to throw fire balls towards the ruffian Alex. However, they couldn't even singe his skin. Isaac began to run towards the giant beast and cut at its ankles with his sword. However that did little, save for agitating the monster. Jigglypuff began to float up towards the head of the beast, when she got there she began to sing her song. This however proved to be useless. To the monster, even if he could hear the song, it was nothing more than a pin dropping. Captain Falcon ran towards the monster, he focused all of his energy into his feet, and did a Falcon Kick to the ground, this rocketed him upwards towards the head of the monster. "Falcon Punch!" He shouted smashing his fist into the face of the beast. With the added momentum he was able to knock Alex back a few feet.

"Hey!" The Ice Climbers shouted. "We aren't used to climbing mountains during earthquakes!"

"Deal with it!" Captain Falcon replied.

And deal with it they did. They used their ice to extend their cleats and impale the ruffian's thick skin. This was nothing to him, he didn't even notice. Falco, had called his arwing and was now flying around Alex's head. He was constantly shooting doing little to damage the ruffian, but a lot to aggravate him. Ness had began to climb up the monster, using his PSI to help him grab ahold of the monster and climb up it. Marth stayed near the ground and focused his attention on the other leg where he began to rapidly slash and attack. Pikachu was watching the Ice Climbers, as they were climbing up the monster, both on opposite ends, they were putting in small metal screws. These screws were normal mountain climbing equipment, but he couldn't tell where the Ice Climbers were pulling them from. But his mind didn't dawdle on those questions. Instead he began to shoot electricity at the screws. They worked like he thought they would, as excellent lightning rods. The electricity was drawn in to them and passed through Alex's armor.

Ivan and Sheba also realized what Pikachu was doing and followed suit sending bolts of lightning towards the giant.

For the first time it seemed like Alex stumbled. However, in his ruffian form, Alex held onto new abilities as well as all of his old ones. He just unleashed a blast of Psynergy knocking all of the Smashers back down. This one blast of Psynergy had greatly weakened the Smashers..

"We have to get him away from Vale!" Isaac shouted. "The same thing that gives me unlimited Psynergy here, is also helping him."

Dr. Mario looked up at the monster. "Okay." He said. "Leave that to me." Everyone looked at Dr. Mario wondering what he was going to do. He pulled out a scalpel from a small box he pulled out of his pocket. Suddenly it began to grow into an obscenely large size. He could tell from the glares on his back that they were all wondering the same thing. "No, this isn't my Weapon of Heart. Its made from a special metal that expands depending on the amount of energy that is put into it." He waved the scalpel into the air, much like it was a spear. "Once I do this, I won't be able to fight anymore. Be careful..."

Dr. Mario rushed towards Alex. With one swift move he was able to cut through the ruffian's thick skin. It let out a cry of pain and looked towards Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario attacked it once again, this time jumping up into the air and began to rapidly cut all over the side of his body. When Dr. Mario landed he began to run away. Alex was mad, perhaps so mad that he no longer was thinking rationally. He began to chase Dr. Mario, who had lured him away from Vale.

"I hope this is far enough..." Dr. Mario muttered. He was exhausted, as he had anticipated.

"You did good." Isaac said. "We are far enough from the village, he can no longer be constantly regenerated by the Psynergy stones."

Everyone looked up at the giant Ruffian, they weren't ready to fight him once again. Even with the wounds that Dr. Mario created, it was still going to be a long battle.

"Now I'm ready to fight!" Isaac said.

Isaac supported this claim by summoning Eclipse. A large golden dragon appeared and shot a beam of energy towards Alex. The attack hit and knocked Alex back. He let out a screech of pain, and the attack had left a bit of damage, chipping away the armor that he was wearing. Nana and Popo rushed towards the beast. Saki however rushed passed them and began to rapidly shoot the wound that Isaac had created. Pikachu began to fire electricity towards the wound, when it hit it caused the beast to scream out in pain.

Garet summoned a meteor, and it crashed upon Alex. Alex seemed to stumble a bit. Ivan and Sheba began to help Pikachu with their Jupiter based Psynergy. The mountain climbing screws, that were still in Alex's leg continued .

"Felix!" Piers shouted. "Let's trap him!"

"Okay, I've got it!" Felix replied. Felix used his Venus Psynergy to create a giant fissure in the ground that Alex fell into. Piers on the other hand began using his mercury Psynergy to summon rain. Alex began to struggle, however he was trapped in the giant pit of mud, and all of the struggling made it harder for him to escape.

"Smashers!" Alex shouted. "Adepts, have you forgotten who really controls all of the elements? Your attacks are nothing. You're just delaying the inevitable!" Alex suddenly began to grow even bigger. The wounds that they had made were healing quickly. And the screws that where in Alex's legs popped out.

Dr. Mario watched in horror.

"Alex." Mia muttered. She was saddened.

"This isn't getting any better." Dr. Mario said. "I'm certain there is also something else in there that is giving him power, besides the blood."

"Fake Smash Shards." Captain Falcon replied. "He tried to use them against me in our fight. They're probably still in his arm."

Several fake Smash Shards were also in him, absorbing the dark power and evolving. However his arm began to crystallize. Soon his arm was a pitch-black crystal. "This power!" Alex shouted. "I am invincible! I am all powerful!"

"Giga Bowser is still causing us trouble." Mario shouted frustrated.

"Those fake shards are tools." Captain Falcon said. "He spread them across the universe so that people would use them against us."

"I don't know what we can do now." Pikachu muttered.

"We will keep on fighting." Marth replied. "I will cut through him!"

Alex just looked at all of the Smashers. "You are all just small insignificant bugs!" He laughed.

Everyone continued their assault against Alex, the Adepts used all of their summons and constantly used their Djinn, however it seemed like Alex wasn't keeping any damage. If there was ever a decent cut it would instantly heal.

Alex however smashed everyone into the ground. They all cried in pain.

Isaac just began to force himself up. "Everyone, I have one final summon. And this is perhaps, my most powerful summon" He stretched out his hand. "I summon you, Iris, the goddess of rainbows, guide of souls!" A warm and soothing light began to shine down upon the Smashers, healing them. As for Alex, he was receiving a large amount of damage. His skin was being burned, but he couldn't feel it. The Smashers began to get back up.

"Amazing." Dr. Mario said shocked.

"That's my most powerful summon I have. It hurts the enemy greatly, and restores everyone back to full health. Though, the amount of Djinn I had to use up greatly reduces it's pratical use. But now, we can fight against Alex again!"

"All right, does anyone have any plans?" Captain Falcon wondered.

"No, not really." All of the Smashers replied.

"Just keep him away from Vale." Isaac ordered. "We have to be doing damage to him. Eventually he will fall!"

"How can you say that?" Jigglypuff asked, beginning to lose faith.

"Because, he keeps regenerating." Dr. Mario said. "His cells are just dividing at an insane rate. Even if he has unlimited energy from Alchemy, his cells still have a limited amount of times that they can split. He is eating up his life force because if he wins this he will get the Golden Sun and any life force he used will be a mute point."

Saki jumped into the air, however Alex swatted him away. While in the air, Saki looked towards the village of Vale. As he was flying through the air he realized what he was protecting, and if he failed the devastation would most likely spread through out the universe. He had no choice. "_They will all probably hate me after seeing me like this._" he thought. "_But that is what I must do... to protect Vale._"

Saki also began to transform. He became a blue skinned monster. On his head there was what appeared to be a white helmet with a horn sticking out. His shoulders now had giant shoulder pads. Above his wrists were some strange V shaped things that suddenly two energy swords came out of.

"Saki!" Dr. Mario shouted out.

"Don't worry, I'm in control." Saki replied.

"What's going on?" Captain Falcon asked.

"It's Achi's blood. It transformed him into a ruffian." Dr. Mario said.

"Achi, wasn't that the same person that Alex called out to?" Jenna asked.

"Yes." Dr. Mario replied.

Saki began to rapidly attack Alex. "_Why? It's the first time that my heart is at ease. Usually when I transform, I can't control myself. Everything is clouded and I destroy all that I see. But now, everything is clear._"

Saki quickly ran forwards and began to rapidly slash Alex with his swords. He fired energy out of his hand and it blasted against Alex. The two fought for several minutes. Saki clearly had the advantage since he was used to transforming into this form.

Saki suddenly began to revert back to normal. Well, sort of normal. His body had the ruffian's scales still on it, and what looked like bones sticking out of his back and arm. Everyone looked at him disgusted. "Don't worry." Saki gasped. "They will fall off eventually."

Dr. Mario was perhaps the most worried. "Why didn't you finish the fight?" He asked.

"I couldn't." Saki said. "I ran out of energy."

"He's no where near running out of energy though." Captain Falcon said. "Well, thanks for the few minutes you managed to hold him off for kid." Captain Falcon patted Saki's back and began to walk forwards.

"They aren't afraid of me?" Saki said confused.

"Well, I guess you could say that we're monsters too." Dr. Mario said.

"Why would we be afraid of you?" Ness asked. "You looked cool!"

"I looked cool?" Saki questioned. "Do you mean that?"

"Yeah, of course!" Ness said.

Saki smiled. Never before in the government had he been told that his transformation looked cool. They would always yell at him, "you're a monster, a freak!" "You're disgusting!" "What if I become like you, a monster?" "I wouldn't want my kids like you." if he bumped into anyone he would get beaten up. If he released his Ruffian powers outside of any tests he would be punished.

"If you can control your transformation now, why don't you join the Smashers?" Dr. Mario asked.

Saki just laughed. "Today was the first time everything was so clear." Saki then pulled out his cell phone and destroyed it with his cannon sword. "Yeah, I'll join the Smashers!"

"Well, we will formally welcome you when we're done this battle." Dr. Mario said.

"Got it." Saki said, struggling to get back up. Mia came over and used Wish to help restore his strength a bit.

Dr. Mario just looked grimly at Saki. "Saki, you're at your limit, aren't you? You're going to die, you've transformed too many times? I'm correct aren't I?"

"Yeah." Saki replied. "That's the reason why I came here in the first place. To find a peaceful place to die. The doctors in the Government figured I could only do a few more transformations."

"I see." Dr. Mario said.

"But, I'm going to live through this somehow." Saki replied. "I want to be like a cool older brother or something. I've got a kid now that I have to rescue from the Government. Suddenly, I feel like I have a bunch of life in me."

Dr. Mario nodded. "Just be careful then. You've done enough and can rest now."

Ness ran towards Alex. He summoned his first Weapon of Heart, however it transformed into something different. The Heart Bat suddenly appeared to have nails sticking out of it. It was a much more brutal weapon. He summoned his second weapon of heart, the Yo-yo, but it had also changed. It appeared to have razors at the end of the yo-yo.

"_Giygas is trying to escape!"_ Ness thought. "_Sorry, but not this time!_"

A chaotic aura began to come off of Ness and rush towards Alex.

A moment later a portion of Alex's leg exploded. "What was that? Why did Giygas do that?" Ness questioned.

Alex's leg quickly recovered, and Ness' Weapons of Heart returned to normal. Ness threw several plumes of PK Fire at Alex, however the attack did next to nothing.

Alex unleashed a blast of Psynergy that knocked everyone back, and down on the ground. They all struggled to get back up, but another wave of Psynergy had knocked them all back down. "I've had enough!" Alex said. "I've lost all my patience with you! Die, Smashers and Adepts!"

Isaac however was the only person who could stand up. Everyone looked at him rather shocked. "I'm not going to let a monster like you take the Golden Sun!" Isaac shouted

"Don't forget Isaac, those who fight monsters eventually become a monster!"

Isaac ran towards Alex alone. He swung his sword and tried to hurt Alex, however the attack just bounced off of Alex's foot. Isaac sent a blast of Psynergy that looked like a giant fist towards Alex, however upon hitting the monster, the fist broke apart.

"It's over, you can't do anything." Alex said, rather disappointed. "I'll now claim the Golden Sun from its owner."

Alex's hand rushed for Isaac, however a fiery barrier appeared, protecting him. "Alex, this time, I'm not holding anything back! If you want the power of the Golden Sun, I'll use it against you!"

Alex just began to laugh. However, his laughter was soon replaced with screams of pain. He had begun to mutate further. Tentacles came out of his back and they immediately rushed for Isaac. Isaac however just created a barrier of fire. When the tentacles hit the barrier they burned up.

Alex however just created more tentacles and they went for the Smashers. Isaac quickly used his sword to cut through each of the tentacles. "You're weak." Alex said. "By protecting others you will never be able to hurt me. You have a choice, either give up their lives or the Golden Sun."

"I will give up neither!" Isaac replied.

"Then you were a fool." Alex said, there was a sudden explosion that engulfed Isaac. Before the smoke cleared all of the tentacles rushed into the smoke and pierced Isaac. As the smoke cleared, Isaac was floating in the sky. His body was limp. All of the tentacles had stabbed right through him. The tentacles then pulled out of Isaac's body.

Isaac fell down, lifeless. "I win!" Alex laughed.

"Isaac!" The Smashers shouted.

The golden flames began to rise up off of Isaac. Eventually forming a ball of energy above him. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"I am thou, and thou art I." The Golden Sun suddenly rushed back into Isaac. The wounds were instantly healed. Isaac slowly began to stand up and look at Alex. Suddenly, Isaac had transformed into Judgment.

A tentacle rushed for Isaac, however Judgment swung it's sword cutting through the tentacle. "Alex. You can not wield the power of the Golden Sun." Isaac shouted out.

"One such as yourself, who only wants it for selfish reasons will never be capable of using the Golden Sun to it's full potential."

Isaac took several seconds to get adjusted to his new form. "So, this is what the Wise One meant by gaining a new power. Alex, this fight is over!"

Judgment rushed for Alex and slashed right through him. He then quickly turned around and aimed the giant lion head, in his right hand, at Alex. Energy began to gather and then was released towards Alex. Upon impact there was a gigantic explosion.

Alex quickly regenerated what was blown off. Judgment however raised his sword up into the air. "Everyone, give my the strength to end this in one blow!" Isaac's voice called out.

"Okay!" Princess Peach said. She summoned her weapon of heart, a royal scepter. "It's time for my Weapon of Heart's debut." Peach said.

Everyone looked at Peach, and at her Weapon of Heart. "What is its ability?" Ness wondered.

"This royal scepter doesn't really attack." Peach explained. "Instead it supports everyone. I figured this was the best way to use my Weapon of Heart."

Peach swung the scepter and suddenly everyone's energy was increased. She swung it again and all of their energy went up to Judgment's sword. The sword glowed with a ferocious energy

Isaac then went flying up towards Alex's head. "Its over Alex!" Isaac shouted. The sword came down cutting Alex in half. Slowly the two parts began to shrink. Eventually returning to the human form it was prior. Isaac looked at him, there was no chance that he was alive now. All they could do now was cremate the body.

They watched as Alex's body burned to ashes. Eventually when it was all over, there was only the ashes and a black jewel lying in the ashes.

Someone appeared in in front of the Smashers. He just clapped and they all stared at them. He had white hair, and wore black clothing. "Congratulations." He said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tang, and I am one of the Dark Sages." He said. Tang walked over to the black sphere. "It's almost like a dark Smash Crystal. Alex strengthened it to this level. I'm rather impressed that he was able to do it."

"What is that dark Smash Crystal for?" Mario asked.

"An absolute darkness." Tang laughed. "Kuroyami."

"You're crazy!" Dr. Mario shouted. "Do you realize what great evil the Kuroyami is?"

"Yes, I know." Tang calmly said. "I just follow Smithy's orders. If I am ordered to be consumed by its darkness, I will without a moment of hesitation. I would sacrifice myself for the one who gave me life!"

"You won't be getting that far!" Isaac shouted. A fiery sword appeared in front of Isaac, and it rushed for Tang, however a clear, cubed barrier appeared around Tang. Several seconds later, Tang disappeared. "You better look after your friend, he may die..."

Everyone turned to Saki. He suddenly began to scream out in pain. His body was suddenly covered in several cuts. He then collapsed.

The Smashers rushed for him, however someone jumped in front of Saki and knocked the Smashers away. "Stay away." The person said.

Dr. Mario glanced at the person. He was wearing a cloak with the letter O on it. "Omicron." Dr. Mario said.

Omicron looked at Dr. Mario. "So, we meet again." The Smashers just glanced at the two rather confused. "Interesting. Well then Doctor, I guess I'll leave him in your hands. Do you think you can save him?"

"Yes." Dr. Mario replied.

Omicron just laughed. "You see, Saki is nothing more than just a tool to us, along with many of the other Ruffian Humans." He turned around and kicked Saki in the abdomen. Saki screamed in pain. "But you see, Saki here disobeyed two orders. He did a full transformation, and then he didn't attack you. I had given him the order to kill you, but then he refused. We don't really appreciate tools that don't do what they're supposed to. I guess I'll have to kill you all myself and then end Saki's life, or should I let him suffer!"

Dr. Mario quickly threw a scalpel at Omicron. However he caught it between his index and middle finger. "Saki knew that once he entered that state that his body wouldn't be able to take it. He died trying to protect you all, and now you're all going to die. Isn't that sad?"

Before Omicron had a chance to say anything else Saki raised up his arm and stabbed Omicron through his back with his Cannon Sword. Omicron just looked back at Saki. "I'm surprised you have that kind of strength left. If you didn't attack me you might have lived! Why did you betray us?"

"You told me to betray the Smashers and kill them. Then leave this whole village to die. I refuse to let anywhere else become like my home planet!"

Omicron just laughed. He kicked Saki away and pulled the cannon sword out of his back. "Want to know something about that dump?" Omicron said. "We, the Government orchestrated everything. We started the civil war. All just to get your species under our control! Smashers, I hear Tarturus is a nice place!"

Dr. Mario was furious. His hands began to burn with an intense fire. "Omicron!" He shouted as he rushed for the Government official. Dr. Mario quickly through several scalpels, cutting several of Omicron's tendons. He then rushed right in front of Omicron and placed his hands directly on his abdomen. At point blank he unleashed a Mario Finale.

Omicron was unable to react. And he was consumed. He was then burnt to ashes. Dr. Mario however just ignored what he did and rushed to Saki. "Are you all right?" Dr. Mario asked.

Saki just weakly nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Dr. Mario said. He quickly took off his jacket and used it to cover up Saki. "We need to transport him back to Vale now! We also have to be careful! His condition is critical! If you have any healing Psynergy now would be the time to use it."

They quickly, and carefully began to transfer Saki.

* * *

Dr. Mario was now in a house. Saki also lay on a table. The once white tablecloth was now stained with blood. Even if they healed all of his injuries, there was still the chance that Saki would die of blood loss.

Dr. Mario had considered doing a blood transfusion, however he didn't know Saki's blood type. Not to mention how dangerous it would be if his ruffian blood went into another Smasher who was unable to control it.

Dr. Mario looked grimly at Saki. The two Mercury Adepts, Mia and Piers, were trying to heal Saki. "_The idiot!_" Dr. Mario thought. "_He is only human after all, his cells wouldn't of been able to keep up with the constant dividing to allow for that sudden change in size. But still, I won't let someone die in front of me like this without doing something!_" He approached the table where Saki was lying down. "Weapon of Heart!" He shouted. In his hands appeared a staff with a blue jewel encrusted at the top, this was a healing staff.

They tried as much as they could to save Saki. But the recovery process was taking far too long. Isaac entered the room and looked down at Saki. He poked his head out of the room. "Fill several basins with water!" he ordered. "And then bring them in here!"

Dr. Mario turned to Isaac rather confused. "What are you going to do?"

"Save his life." Isaac replied. "It's the least I can do for him saving Vale." Several of the villagers brought in basins filled with water. Isaac just placed his hand in one, and the golden aura appeared. Several seconds later he removed his hand and brought out several cups. He took a drink of it and then offered some to Dr. Mario, Mia, and Piers. The three of them accepted. As soon as they drank the water there fatigue was gone. "This is the water of Hermes. Get Saki to drink it."

They quickly brought a cup up and forced Saki to drink the water. Perhaps, due to the severe amount of damage, it didn't heal very much of him. Piers also brought out a flask of water. "He should also drink this as well."

"And what is that?" Dr. Mario questioned.

"Mystic Draught." Piers replied. "This will help him."

Dr. Mario watched as Piers fed the Mystic Draught to Saki. "This will rejuvenate his cells."

"How does that even work?" Dr. Mario questioned.

"It's a magical water in our world. It's probbably better known as coming from the fountain of youth." Piers explained.

"I see." Dr. Mario said.

Dr. Mario stayed with Saki, monitoring his condition until it was finally time for a feast in celebration of their victory.

They ate the food that was prepared for them. When they were done they had all gathered around Dr. Mario. "I figure you now have some questions."

"Yeah." They said.

"Unfortunately, I don't know where to start." Dr. Mario sighed.

"Then, why don't you answer what is the Kuroyami." Captain Falcon said.

Dr. Mario looked at the Smashers. "The Kuroyami is a weapon of immeasurable power. It is strengthened by the darkness in the hearts of everyone in the universe. In a way, it is connected to every single being. The Government was also trying to create one, but it was much too horrific. As far as I knew, they stopped trying to make them. The basis for both the Kuroyami and the Shirahikari is sacrifice."

"Wait, Shirahikari?" Captain Falcon questioned.

"Another weapon. They both require sacrificing lives, the end result is based upon what kind of lives. The Kuroyami is evil lives, while the Shirahikari is the opposite, those who are pure and innocent."

"But there is nothing more terrifying than those who are innocent."

"Also, what is Tarturus?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Tarturus is a prison in space. It is the most well fortified place in the galaxy, and in it is perhaps some of the most feared criminals to exist. It is said that once you go in, there is no escaping." Dr. Mario said.

"I have no doubt that we will be going there in the future." Ness muttered.

"I have the same feeling." Dr. Mario said. "Samus, myself, and now Saki. We are becoming quite the large group of defectors for the Government."

"Three people is a large group?" Ness questioned.

"For them it is. Very few people have ever escaped the Government. We're probably the first three. They will want to set an example. And make sure that no information leaks out. Not to mention I killed Omicron."

Mario decided to speak up. "There is another thing." He said. "The person I fought, Mr. X is actually a member of the Government. They have infiltrated Smithy's ranks."

Dr. Mario just nodded. "This is nothing new. They often send people into gangs or criminal organizations to destroy it from the inside."

"Great." Jigglypuff said. "I wonder how long it will take until we're targets?"

"Well, we all ready were." Dr. Mario pointed out. "Saki was supposed to infiltrate us and kill us, but that sort of backfired. Not to mention the EON's, or well EON that was sent to attack us."

Everyone sighed.

Another day passed, with Dr. Mario watching over, and healing Saki. They then received word from Crazy Hand that the fight between Smithy and Master Hand was over and that it had ended in a draw.

Crazy Hand then informed them to return as soon as possible.

In the morning they returned back to the Smash Planet, with Saki, Isaac, and Dark Link joining them.

Saki just floated in a tube in his boxers. Around his mouth was an oxygen mask. The tube slowly filled with the water of Hermes. "Let's hope this can heal him." Dr. Mario sighed.

"It will." Isaac calmly replied.

They all looked at Isaac, each of them wondering if it was really a good idea for him to go with them. "Won't your world die with out the Golden Sun?" they questioned.

"It will take thousands of years before the world begins to die without the Golden Sun." Isaac calmly replied. "Besides, I don't have the full Golden Sun with me. A portion of it was also in Alex, and that power was returned to the land when he died. I am also leaving my Djinn here"

"But don't you need them for summoning?" Peach asked.

"I'll be fine." Isaac reassured them. "I tired it yesterday, and I could transform into Judgment with out them, and I could still use my Psynergy, so that's all I'll need. Besides, if I take the Djinn, it will disturb the balance of this world."

The Smashers nodded.

"Well then, if that's the case, the next stop is the Smash Planet. It might take a while before you see your planet again, so take one final look at it."

Isaac just looked at Vale one last time. "I know we will see each other again."

* * *

From the ground a hand shot out. Slowly crawling out of the ground was a child, who looked identical to Ness. "You thought that was the end of me!" He laughed. "This power of alchemy is interesting." This Ness Doppelganger was Giygas. He was also completely naked... He saw a nearby cave with bandits entering it. He slowly approached the cave, and after several explosions engulfed the whole cave he entered. Several moments later he came out of the cave with clothes on. "It still seems like a fraction of my power was sealed inside of you. Cherish it, I will return for it."

Giygas however didn't know how much of his power was sealed away inside of Ness. Currently, Ness still had half of Giygas' power sealed away.

However, he looked up, and waiting for him was a cloaked figure. "You were the one who shot that light arrow. I wanted to meet you. So I could kill you!"

"We have something in common then." The cloaked figure replied as he unsheathed his sword. "I want to kill you as well. It's time for your legacy to end Giygas, and this time, no one is bringing you back!"

Giygas looked at the cloaked figure as his fingers began to spark with energy. "Those are bold words, coming from someone as weak as you."

"You don't know my strength." He laughed. "Let me tell you, I've been to hell and back."

Giygas lifted up his hand and an aura of insanity covered the area, however the cloaked figure was protected from the evil force. "Something on you is stopping me from controlling you." A white holy light suddenly began to glow from the cloaked figure.

A person dressed in pure white armour suddenly appeared beside the cloaked figure.

Giygas quickly realized that he wouldn't stand a chance against the two and be destroyed if he stayed here any longer. He quickly retreated.

The other cloaked figure that had helped the Smashers during their fight met up. He was much smaller than the person in the armour or the other cloaked figure. "I think one of them saw me." The small one said.

"It doesn't matter." The other said.

"Should we reveal ourselves?"

"No, not yet. There is still one more trial that they must overcome. Let's see how they act."

"And, I was wondering about him..."

"Dark Link?" The other questioned. "Yeah. I wonder why he attacked Sora..."

"I guess there are something's that are unknown to us."

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Omicron has died." Digamma said.

"The Smashers also know too much." Qoppa added on.

"They should be eliminated now." Sampi said.

"They have done enough damage to the Dark Lord. They can be disposed of now." San added on.

"Omega." Qoppa said. "Ready the assault on the Smash Planet!"

* * *

Meanwhile:

Sora was in a sea of static. He was surprised at his location. "Where am I?" He asked. What appeared to be a grizzly bear rushed for him. The Grizly's arm however was much like the wing's that Sora had obtained. Quickly Sora cut through the Grizzly with his Keyblade. The grizzly soon disappeared into the static.

"Interesting..." A voice laughed. "That weapon of yours can cut through the Noise."

A person dressed in black emerged from the static. His shirt was open exposing what looked like a tattoo on his chest. His arms from his hands to elbows were completely black by unnatural causes. He snapped his fingers and a black rhino appeared. "Try cutting through this Taboo Nosie."

Sora quickly ran for the Rhino and cut right through it. He then pointed his Keyblade at the person. "Where am I?" Sora asked.

"I don't know how you got here, but you got into a different dimension that I've been stuck in for quite a while. My name is Sho Minamimoto."

"Alright, second question Sho. What are those creatures?" Sora asked.

Sho just laughed. "They are called noise, they are like the embodiment of negative emotions."

"Is that so?" Sora asked. "They are just like Heartless then... perhaps even a further evolution." Sora stretched out his hand and several shadow heartless appeared. They began to form a cocoon around Sora.

"What's going on?" Sho asked.

Sora just let off a laugh. "You said that I would be here for quite a while and that it would be impossible to escape." Sora replied. "So, I'm going to gain strength and become strong enough to escape."

"I see." Sho replied. Eventually the cocoon fully surrounded Sora. Sho just began to laugh. "It seems that things are about to get interesting." He held up his hand. "NOISE GIVE ME POWER!" Suddenly Noise rushed towards him, and they began to form a cocoon around him.

To be continued...

* * *

**One more Gaiden Chapter... And then Chapter 50! Hopefully none will be this long...  
**


End file.
